Dino Thunder: The Secret Phoenix
by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx
Summary: After the events of Ninja Storm; Sabrina moves to Reefside with her mother to live with her uncle Tommy. She is hoping to finally have a normal life, but normal doesnt include multi-coloured superheroes.
1. Day of the Dino Part I

_The Phoenix Series_

_Dino Thunder: The Secret Phoenix_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Author's Note: Im back! Whoo!**

**WARNING: **_If you are new to the series I suggest you go read __**Ninja Storm: The Firebird**__ before you continue, or some references and storylines that may show up in this story will lose you. Thanks._

**On with the story.**

* * *

**Day of the Dino**

**Part 1**

* * *

"Sabrina!" Hayley Horizon yelled up the wooden staircase of her friend's home, her 16-year-old Daughter was starting her first day of Reefside High today and the red head was still in her room. It wasnt like Sabrina, as soon as she knew she was going to a school that had a soccer field she was bouncing off the walls. Now it was the first day of that school and she failed to arrive for breakfast "Hurry up, or you're gonna be late!"

"I thought Uncle Tommy was giving me a ride?" Sabrina asked, as she appeared at the top of the stairs. She was wearing a pair of denim jeans, a scarlet T-shirt and a denim jacket, a pair of white trainers were on her feet and her shoulder length red hair was pulled back into a high ponytail.

Hayley nodded "He is," she told her daughter "but he has to leave soon...and so do you"

"Okay," the 16-year-old said, stepping off the last staircase and placed her backpack near the front door "Breakfast?"

"Kitchen"

Sabrina nodded and entered the kitchen to find her Uncle Tommy at the kitchen table "Are you going to the Museum after school?" she asked. He nodded. "Can I tag along?"

"Sure," Tommy agreed, finishing his coffee "Ready?"

The red head opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of orange juice, before grabbing a handful of toast from the table "Yup," she said, turning back to the two adults at the table. She kissed her mother's cheek "Bye mom!"

"Have fun," Hayley called as she followed them to the front door, and watched them pull off.

**xXx**

"Are you nervous?" Tommy asked his niece as his black Jeep Wrangler came to a full stop outside of Reefside High; Sabrina sat beside him clutching her scarlet backpack to her chest and staring intently into space. She had been quiet for most of the ride and that wasnt like her.

The red head nodded "A little," she answered "I mean, this _is_ the first day of school and everything"

"And it has nothing to do with the fact that, you spent half of the school year last year, fighting Space Ninja's?" he asked

She shrugged "It might" she responded, pulling off her seatbelt and opening the passenger's door and climbing out. Tommy followed her, as he grabbed his briefcase from the back seat and led her to the front of the school. "I gotta go to the head's office," Sabrina told her uncle "get my schedule and everything"

The older man nodded "I know," he told her "I'll see you in class?"

"Yup," she responded, bounding off up the corridor and disappearing around the corner.

Tommy chuckled as he watched her go; he then turned and headed for his science class. "Hi," he said to a student walking past him, before turning to the sound of another voice.

"Dr. Oliver," a woman with short black hair, glasses and a professional suit approached him from behind "Im Principal Randall"

Tommy smiled and held up his hand to shake "It's nice to meet you," he said "It's your first day too, isn't it?"

Randall didnt take his hand, merely opened the folder she had with her "Yes," she said, slowly "im still trying to figure out why a doctor of Palaeontology, would come all the way to Reefside to teach science to teenagers"

"Just looking for some peace and quiet," Tommy told her

Randall looked unconvinced "So you became a High school teacher," she stopped in front of him "that doesnt make a whole lot of sense now does it Dr. Oliver?"

"You know, I was thinking; maybe we should get together" Tommy suggested "that way you can fill me in on what you expect of me"

"I expect you to make it hard for them," Randall told him "painful if at all possible. If they smile, you know your doing something wrong. Now, im off to find my first truant...we'll talk later"

Tommy watched her leave before shaking his head and heading to his first class.

_-Scene-_

The bell rang at Reefside High as the first period science class of the 12th grade began, signalling the beginning of their last semester at the school. The science class was bouncing off the walls, as they waited for the teacher too arrive and most were just running around and throwing paper airplanes at one another. One girl was sitting at the front of the class filing her nails and rolling her eyes at the childish antics of her classmates behind her; another was busy in the far corner of the room writing things in a notebook, one boy was sitting staring blankly into space and another was typing away at his laptop.

Doctor Tommy Oliver opened the door to the class and entered his eyes widening slightly at the attitude of the supposed to be young adults in the room. _Please don't let Sabrina be like this_, he found himself thinking as he walked over to his desk; he fingered his glasses and turned to his new class "Guys!" he called over the noise "Settle down! Take your seats, please."

The class quietened down slowly and turned their attention to the man at the front "Im Doctor Oliver, and this is first period science" he placed his briefcase on the desk "Before we start are there any questions"

The blonde girl near the front, dressed in a pink cheerleader-like outfit raised her hand high into the air. "Cassidy. Cassidy Cornell," she smiled standing and walking up to him. Everyone in the room sighed with annoyance. Cassidy ignored this and continued "Doctor Oliver, as you may know I'm the anchor and reporter for our school TV station," the class groaned again "Im sure our viewers are wondering - well, you don't look old enough to be a teacher"

Her smile dropped as she turned around "Devin, are you getting this?" she barked at the brown haired boy holding a camera, who had previously been staring into space.

"Cassidy," Tommy replied "I promise you, im old enough. So let's put the camera away"

"You missed it!" she hissed to the boy as they returned to their seats

"For now let's talk about you guys," Tommy continued "and what you expect of yourselves in this class," he went on "Because that's what's really important" he looked around the silently non-responsive class until his eyes fell upon an empty stool "Is uh, someone missing?"

Before anyone could answer there came a small knock at the door, it was opened and Sabrina appeared in the doorway smiling slightly at Tommy. Principal Randall stood behind her "Dr. Oliver," the principal said her hand on Sabrina's shoulder, causing the girl to flinch slightly "This is your new student. Sabrina Horizon." her eyes then landed on the empty stool and narrowed slightly as she looked at her clipboard; then without a word...she left.

"I hate to be the student she's after," Sabrina murmured stepping further into the room and closing the door behind her

There was a soft chuckle from the others in the class as the red head took the empty stool that Tommy had been referring too a second ago. She then turned to her uncle, as he continued his introduction speech.

_-Scene-_

On the school soccer field, two boys were practicing and were evidently skipping their first lesson to do so. One boy was fully clad in a padded suit and shaking like a leaf in the net, across from him another boy was wearing a red soccer uniform and kicking a red soccer ball slightly in the air with his foot. His keep-ups lasted a few seconds before he kicked the ball high into the air, flipped sideways after it and delivered a fierce and powerful kick as it came back down; as he landed the ball hurtled through the air towards the goalie, who gasped and dodged to avoid it.

The soccer star groaned "Dude, you're supposed to try and stop it!"

"You sure we're not gonna get in trouble for this?" the goalie called worriedly "I mean...the bell rang and it's the first day of school"

The red-clad soccer played sighed "Look, if anyone says anything tell them, Connor McKnight gave you permission to be out here" he stated

"Yeah, but I heard the new principal is crazy!" the goalie exclaimed "She worked in a prison or something before she came here"

"Dont worry about Randall. She's a woman," Connor began, fully unaware of whom was walking up behind him, despite his goalie waving his arms clearly telling him to shut up "And women are just grown up girls. Need I say more?"

"I think you've said quite enough Mr. McKnight," Randall smirked.

Connor froze and turned slowly "Principle Randall," he started with a smile "I have heard such great things about you"

"Their all vicious rumours, I assure you" she stated "Go!"

Connor groaned and started to walk away. Randall glared at the goalie "What are you looking at?" she growled, before kicking the soccer ball with a force at the poor boy, it hit him at the stomach and knocked him backwards into the net "NOW GET BACK TO CLASS!"

_-Scene-_

_"I wanna know, know where you're at._

_Im at the front, but you're still at the back._

_Oh, can you tell me where, tell me where you're at?_

_Freak you out, Freak you out._

_Freak you out, Freak you o-out._

_Freak you out, Freak you out._

_Freak you out, Freak you o-out."_

Sabrina looked up from her cell phone as she walked through the grounds of her new school, so far everything was okay. Her classes were interesting especially her science ones and it had nothing to do with the fact that her uncle was the teacher; but he was teaching them about Dinosaurs and she always seemed to have an interest in them even though most people didnt know it; not even Tori and her friends from Blue Bay knew of her interest in Dinosaurs. Now it was break hour, and the grounds were filled with students going about their usual business, she had checked out the soccer field, there was a game going on but they didnt need another player. Truth be told, they told her she didnt belong the field because she was female - that was the only problem she had with Reefside High so far...they seemed sexist.

Just because she was female didnt mean she couldnt play soccer, hell she played still played soccer with the Blue Bay Harbour team and they were an official soccer group. She had a soccer game coming up in a soon with her team-mates back in Blue Bay. It was against the Briarwood Bears and Sabrina was looking forward to it. The soft music that had been playing a second ago ceased, and the voice that had been singing belonged to a blonde girl who Sabrina recognized from her science class; she had to admit the girl was a really good singer. The crowd that sat around the picnic table clapped in reward to the blonde who had been singing and playing.

The applause however, was ruined minutes later when Randall stalked up to them, clipboard in hand and soccer star Connor McKnight reluctantly following "Miss Ford," she addressed the singer "Im afraid you need permission to perform on school grounds - Lets go"

"Are you aware that kids who play an instrument have a 50% chance of getting into college?" the singer asked, stopping her

Randall lowered her glasses and surveyed the blonde "Well, you're hardly college material now are you? Miss Ford" she stated "Now come with me!"

The singer sighed and pushed herself off the table as she followed Randall away, Connor behind. Sabrina, who had been watching the whole affair from the sidelines rolled her eyes at the principal and continued on her way, careful not to show that she had her cell phone on her. She knew the rules that said no cell phones were allowed to be used on school grounds, but she never had been one to follow the rules to an extent. Last year, she had skipped half of the school year so she could fight Lothor and sometimes just hang out with her friends. So why would she start following the rules to an extent now?

Suddenly the school's sprinkles burst to life, spraying everyone who was on the grounds or near the with water. Screams were heard as girls run for safety to avoid getting wet; screams of 'my hair!' came from the prissy girls as they covered their heads with jackets and bags to keep their hairstyles for coming loose. Sabrina screamed as the waters sprayed up at her. She stuffed her cell phone into her pocket and quickened her pace to avoid getting any wetter than she already was. As more students scattered, Sabrina looked around when she reached the safety of the school. An African-American teenager was walking up the same path she had just been on; he was carrying a blue umbrella and smirking widely at the mess taking place with the sprinklers.

"Hacker," Sabrina murmured, shaking her head and walking away; knowing full well that this boy had done it. He reminded her a small bit of Cam, and she didnt even know him. Turning back into the school, the red head hurried along the corridors looking for her uncle Tommy, and the end of the day was approaching and she was joining him.

Back outside, Randall and also spotted the African-American teen "Ethan James" she growled "I should've known" she stalked off after him, yelling for the other two teens to follow her.

_-Scene-_

"Sit!" Randall barked, after she had arrived back at her office with the three teens, two of which were drenched, sat down on the bench outside her office.

"Principal Randall, I'd just like to mention the fact that there's no hard evidence linking me to that unfortunate sprinkler incident," the only dry teen said,

Randall turned to glare at him "Save it for Judge Judy, Mr. James!" she snapped "The three of you have detention! For one week, starting today. Now if there are no further questions -"

The three teens burst into protest immediately; Connor about Soccer practice. Kira about band practice and Ethan about computer club.

"I didnt think so!" Randall yelled, before storming into her office and slamming the door behind her.

Kira shuddered "Someone seriously needs a hug!" she said

"Dude," Connor frowned leaning forward, looking past Kira and down at Ethan "Computer Club?"

**xXx**

"I miss you too," Sabrina said, as she followed her uncle through the crowded hallways of Reefside High, her cell phone stuck to her ear as her conversation with Hunter continued in the background. Tommy Oliver rolled his eyes at the 16-year-old, as he continued to pass more and more students. Although it was the end of the school day they were still on campus, and if Randall caught her with the cell phone there was a good chance she would have it confiscated. "Dude, you're not that far away...isn't the Thunder Academy in Reefside? Well, quit complaining; I can come visit anytime..."

There was a slight pause before Sabrina spoke again "Okay...I'll see you tonight"

"Sabrina," Tommy warned, glancing back at the red head

The teen sighed "Hunter, I gotta go...I'll talk to you later. Yeah. Love you too..." she hung up and turned to Tommy "What?" she asked

"I don't think you're mother's going to be comfortable with you visiting Hunter tonight," he pointed out "It is after all a school night"

Sabrina rolled her eyes "It's not like im gonna be out late," she protested "besides; I don't need picking up or dropping off"

"That's not my point," he told her in a low voice, pulling her by the arm so she was walking beside him "You're still a teenager, Sabrina. Spending time alone with a boy isn't something you mother needs on her mind"

A disgusted look crossed Sabrina's face "Ew!" she groaned "Uncle Tommy! That's disgusting!" she slapped his arm "how can you even imply that would happen?"

Tommy chuckled and shook his head, as he squeezed her shoulder, before looking up as Randall appeared on his other side "Dr. Oliver," the principal addressed, not even acknowledging Sabrina "How was your first day?"

"Oh, the kids were great," Tommy answered "no problems"

The three of them hit a set of stairs and started the climb up to the top floor "Good," Randall told him "because you'll be seeing a lot more of them. In detention"

"Mind telling me what I did?" Tommy asked, causing Sabrina to scoff and cover her mouth as she turned it into a slight cough as Randall turned in her direction.

"No, you're in charge of it today" Randall pointed out

Tommy exchanged a look with Sabrina who shrugged, showing she didnt know what he was supposed to do with his current plans "Uh no," he started to explain "actually I have plans to go to a museum outside of town, and -"

"Perfect," Randall intercepted "bring the little monsters with you" the three rounded a corner to where Sabrina's three school-mates were waiting "Im sure that will be pure torture for them." she turned to three teens "Well, enjoy your little outing" she then walked away.

Sabrina watched her go before turning back to her uncle "I don't like her!" she said, having the sudden urge to hit the woman with a fireball or two, but she restrained herself. Mostly because she would be using the Phoenix's powers for personal gain, and she would also risk exposure. Tommy chuckled as he patted Sabrina's shoulder and then turned to the other three; he removed his glasses and surveyed them.

"You guys like museums?" he asked

**xXx**

"Whoa!" Ethan grinned like a little kid on Christmas morning, as Tommy's jeep pulled up outside the museum; outside of which stood a massive T-Rex statue "Check out the T-Rex!"

Sabrina who was sitting the passenger's seat glanced up at the statue and frowned, there was something about the beast that put her off but she couldnt quite put her finger on what it was. Shaking off the feeling as paranoia she scrambled out of the car closely followed by the four and headed up the sidewalk towards the main doors. But they were met with a chain across the front and a sign that read _Sorry, we're closed_.

"That's weird," Tommy commented,

Connor sighed "Oh well, no museum for us"

"Great," Kira murmured "Let's go home"

Tommy turned to the teens "I'll tell you what, why don't you guys have a look around the grounds?" he inquired "if you find anything prehistoric, I'll cancel detention for the rest of the week"

"Sweet," Ethan nodded

"Im gonna see if I can find someone who can tell me when they're opening up" Tommy stated

Sabrina nodded and followed after the other teens, but Tommy caught her wrist and turned her to face him "What?" she asked

"I know the Thunder Academy is around here somewhere," he told her "I don't want you running off or flaming out to go see Hunter. Understand?"

The red head sighed "But Uncle Tommy!" she protested. He silenced her with a hard glare "Fine!" she grumbled "What do you think he is going to do to me?" but she didnt wait for an answer, and hurried off to catch up with the others.

Tommy watched her go before turning back to the museum, it wasnt that he didnt trust Hunter; but Sabrina was practically his daughter, and he didnt want any harm to come to her.

_-Scene-_

"So lemme get this straight," Connor began, looking at Ethan as the four teens entered the woods around the museum "There is a club, just for computers?"

Sabrina rolled her eyes as she pulled her hair from its ponytail, and re-wrapped it up so it was tighter "Of course they do!" she told Connor "Just like they have a club, just for Soccer" she paused "Hey, what can you tell me about the team?" she questioned

"We're awesome," Connor smiled "Why?"

The red head shrugged "They just seemed pretty sexist too me" she noticed his frowned deepened "I was watching them play during school today, and wanted to know if I could join in. They said girls don't belong on the soccer field"

"It's because they don't," Connor told her "Im sure the cheerleaders are looking for a new vibrant soul; you'd look great in Cheerleading outfit"

Sabrina scrunched her nose up in disgust "Okay...first, Ew!" she exclaimed "secondly, I wasnt talking about cheerleading...I was talking about playing Soccer. Something I have done since I was life 5! And thirdly...if you don't stop leering at me, my boyfriend's gonna kick your ass!"

Connor's smirk dropped from his face and he turned away from the red head; as she walked past him. Kira and Ethan exchanged grins from behind the two soccer stars as they walked ahead. "So you been playing soccer since you were 5?" he asked

"Give or take," the red head responded "My grandfather gave me my first soccer ball when I was a kid; I had my first game when I was 9...oh, and I play for the Blue Bay Dolphins"

Connor seemed surprised "You're a Blue Bay Dolphin?" he asked. She nodded "So how are you up here in Reefside, if your team is in Blue Bay?"

"Needed a change of scenery," she answered "My team doesnt mind, I still turn up to practice. It's not like their a million miles away"

"You ever play professional league?" Connor asked, looking her over slightly

Sabrina rolled her eyes "Put your eyes back in your head, Connor" she warned "and yes, I played for the Miami Lions, 3-years in a row"

"Seriously?" Connor asked

Sabrina nodded "What? Dont believe me?"

"No it's not that...it's just...uh..." he stumbled over his words, before clamping his mouth shut and falling into step with her in silence. Sabrina smirked, but didnt comment.

Kira and Ethan, who had gone to school with Connor for the last 3 years, smirked; this was the first time they had seen anyone silence him. Especially a girl. Silence followed the four of them for a while, before Ethan decided it was getting to weird, and wanted to break it.

"Hey, have you guys ever heard of the story about that guy?" he asked

The three others frowned "What guy?" Sabrina asked over her shoulder

"He was hiking up here, and fell into a giant sinkhole" the boy in blue explained

Connor exchanged a look with Sabrina

"Must have missed that one," Kira said sarcastically.

"Come on!" Ethan exclaimed, walking backwards to look at the three "It was on all the urban legend websites!"

Connor chuckled; causing Sabrina rolled her eyes and punched him in the arm "Ow!" he cried, glaring at her. He turned back to Ethan "Dude, this isn't computer club" he reminded him

"Oh, I guess you're too big and bad to surf the web!" Ethan mocked, as he continued to walk backwards "So what do you do in your spare times?" he asked

Connor smirked "I go out with girls," he answered "You know their the ones at school, that smell really good with the long hair and the make-up"

"Oh it's like _that_ is it?" Ethan asked, stopping the soccer star

Connor glared down at him "Yeah," he said "It's like that!"

"Pur-lease!" Kira stated, stalking off past the two boys and catching up with Sabrina who had continued walking. Connor smirked and followed after them.

Ethan lagged behind for a few moments "All, im trying to do is give you guys the heads up," he called after them "Stuff happens out here! Just don't come crying to me when you fall in a giant sinkhole" seconds after he had spoken, the ground opened up beneath his feet, causing a chain reaction as a second hole appeared beneath the feet of Connor, Sabrina and Kira.

"SINKHOLE!" Sabrina screamed, landing with a thud on the hard ground below.

_-Scene-_

Dust lingered in the air as the four teens carefully got back to their feet dusting off themselves off, Sabrina coughed slightly as she waved her hand in front of her face to avoid the dust particles in the air getting into her air ways. Being asthmatic and in a dusty hole was not a good thing, ahead of them were small enclosed dark tunnels and the only light source was from the hole that was open above them. Their point of entry. Now normally, it would have been okay...she would just flame them out and they could carry on their way, but she was with civilians; they didnt know about her 'special' powers, so flaming them out was risking exposure and she couldnt allow that to happen.

"Alright, you guys stay here where it's safe" Connor said, moving the other three together "I'll climb up and come back with help" he slid behind Kira, and proceeded to scale the wall out. No sooner had he put his hand on the wall, the rocks crumbled away and he came crashing back down.

"Back already?" Ethan chuckled sarcastically, before helping Connor to his feet

Sabrina brushed the dirt off her shirt and looked ahead of her "If we can't go _up_," she pointed up at the entry point "Maybe we can go _in_?"

The others looked strangely

"Look, the sooner we get out of here...the sooner we can all go home!" she told them "and I can go visit Hunter" they didnt move. The red head groaned "You know what...you just stay here then!" and she moved off away from them.

"Is she serious?" Ethan asked

Connor shrugged "I dunno," he answered "but she's a babe" and he quickly moved off to catch up with Sabrina "So Hunter's your -"

"Boyfriend?" Sabrina interrupted "Yeah. Has been for the last...oh...3 months"

The two fell silent once more; it was a comfortable silence which was strange. They hadnt known one another a while, and yet they were talking to one another like they had know each other for years. Sabrina put it down to common interest, they both enjoyed soccer and that seemed to link them together and be the foundation for their conversations. The walk continued, with Ethan and Kira trailing behind. The girl in yellow had taken to singing softly under her breath, and had passed Sabrina and Connor at some point to walk ahead.

"_Freak you out...Freak you out...Freak you out...Freak you o-out..."_ she sang softly

Connor quickened his pace and patted Kira's shoulder as he passed her "Babe, could you keep it down?" he smirked "Im trying to focus"

"That's rich," Sabrina scoffed "Considering I didnt see you three so hip to this plan back there" she pointed over her shoulder, before moving past Connor and turning down another tunnel. Kira however, hadnt been paying attention to the red head and was glaring at Connor.

"Did you just call me _babe_?" she inquired, switching between her singing voice and heated one in a flash. Connor followed Sabrina, exploring the tunnels as he walked, before Kira stepped into his path, blocking him off

"What?" he asked her "Just chill out, already?"

Kira glared back up at him "Listen, my name is Kira! Maybe you should write it on your hand or something...so you can remember"

"Guys! Come check this out!"

It had been Sabrina's voice that had startled them, she had disappeared from the tunnel they were in but she couldnt have been too far away for them to be able to hear her. "Sabrina?" Ethan questioned, as he slid past Kira and Connor and followed the tunnel until he came out in the second tunnel; the same one Sabrina was standing in. She had her back to them, and was facing a giant skeleton on the side of a wall.

Connor arrived on her other side as Kira stood behind her "This screams Jurassic Park to me" she murmured

"This will get us out of detention forever!" Connor grinned, stepping forward and reaching for the jaw

Sabrina's eyes widened "I don't think you should do that!" she exclaimed, but Connor didnt heed her warning. The jaw snapped down and a click echoed in the tunnel.

"Whoa..." Connor breathed, as the wall beside them began to slide upwards. Behind the door was something that looked like a lab, with stone walls, tables covered in gizmos and gadgets and a three-toed Dinosaur print as lights along the walls.

Ethan, Connor and Kira walked in with Sabrina followed.

"I could do a crazy video in here," Kira smiled, looking around

Connor passed Ethan and patted his shoulder "This must be like the mother ship for you, dude"

"Normally, I'd be insulted" Ethan responded "But when you're right, you're right" he grinned.

In the centre of the room there was a large meteor-like thing sitting on a table, with mist pouring out of it. Rising above the mist were four rocks, almost like gems. Red, Blue and Yellow lined the outside as on the inside of the small circle stood a scarlet like rock. Connor reached for the red one, but Ethan caught his arm "Yo, don't touch that!"

"Why not?" Connor frowned, as the two girls appeared either side of him

"You're really taking this 'dumb jock' thing to a whole new level" Ethan pointed out

Connor scoffed "Look, I have sat through enough lame science classes in my life to know that thing looks fully prehistoric" Connor pointed out "and if I don't have to miss practice"

"I hate to agree with him. I really do. But I already missed band practice" Kira agreed

Sabrina shrugged, she didnt even have detention she was just here because she had agreed to follow them instead of sticking with her uncle Tommy. "I just want to get out of here as soon as possible," she told the three of them "I got plans that can't be changed!"

"Date?" Connor smirked

The red head returned the smirk "Why? Jealous?" she asked him

The boy in red chuckled and shook his head, the four of them then reached for a gem, as they began to glow brightly before fading when the teens picked them up.

"Well?" Kira asked "What are they?" she turned the yellow gem over in her hand to examine it

"I can go online later and see if I can find out," Ethan offered

Connor chuckled "You, in front of a computer?" he asked "Wait, let me put on my surprised face"

Sabrina groaned "Okay, that's it!" she snapped turning to Connor "McKnight! Lay off! You like Soccer...he likes computers. We get it, you're from different worlds. So can you just drop it?"

Connor stared at her in surprise, but Ethan shook his head "Its okay Bree" he paused "Can I call you Bree?" he asked. She nodded. "Because ten years from now, when his hair line's receding and he's playing pick-up soccer in the park because his dreams of turning pro never quite worked out...I'll have my own multi-billion dollar software business."

"Cool," Sabrina nodded

Kira shook her head and headed for the exit

"Where are you going?" Connor asked her

The blonde turned around "I don't wanna think about what kind of freak lives in a place like this," she told him "and I sure don't want to be here when it gets home"

"Right behind you," the three others stated, and hurried off after the blonde.

**xXx**

"This way!" Ethan called after about another 15 minutes in the tunnels, and seconds later they broke the surface. Ethan was the first out, followed by Kira, then Sabrina and then finally Connor. "Compass," Ethan continued looking around, as he didnt recognize anything about this part of the woods "Anyone have a compass?"

Connor rolled his eyes "Gee, and I was gonna bring one" he replied sarcastically

Suddenly, a large gust of wind blew by, causing the four to freeze "What was that?" Ethan asked

"The wind?" Kira asked

Another gust of wind blew by, and Sabrina shook her head "That wasnt the wind," she told them. A low groaning was also heard "Okay, definitely not the wind..."

Suddenly a flash of purple light appeared, and in front of them appeared six freaky looking lizard creatures. The four teens backed up slightly. "Dont...move..." Connor whispered

"Great idea," Kira hissed "make it easier for them!"

"New plan" Ethan said "RUN!"

The four took off running, the Lizards following behind. As they ran they reached a huge ditch; Connor made it across with ease; what with being taller than the others, he had the advantage. Ethan struggled slightly but still made it. Unfortunately, Kira jumped and slipped and Sabrina was too small to make it across she even knew that, and that's the reason behind why she stopped before she reached the edge.

"Guys!" she called, reaching into the ditch to try and pull Kira free. She glanced over her shoulder to see the creatures gaining on her.

The guys returned, Ethan pulling Kira up as Connor reached across the gap "Sabrina!" he demanded, holding out his hand. She took it and he pulled her across, gripping her upper arms as she landed safely on the other side. "You okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah," Sabrina answered, checking to make sure Kira was okay before the four of them took off again. As they ran, Connor's hand still holding Sabrina's arm the two failed to notice Kira fall behind and land with a thud on the floor. The only time they realized was when an ear splitting scream echoed around the forest.

The two boys and Sabrina stopped to cover their ears, before turning around and returning to Kira's side. The scaly creatures were sprawled out on the ground ahead of them. "What was that?" Ethan asked as he and Connor pulled the blonde to her feet.

"I don't know," she answered nervously

The Gem in her hand glowed as a screech was heard from inside, but neither of the teens had a chance to worry about what was going on as the freaks reappeared. Sabrina tugged on Connor's arm and the four of them took off again.

_-Scene-_

Realizing they werent going to get far; Kira stopped in her tracks and turned as she stared down the monsters. As one jumped at her, she dodged, swinging her fist up and catching another one in the face. It was sent sprawling, as she spun around another creature, kicking out behind her and causing it to hit the ground as well. She blocked the attack of one lizard, before ducking under the swipe of another; she grabbed an arm of each, and spun them together, causing them to crash into one another. Roundhouse kicking the nearest monster she looked up, amazed by her sudden adept ability to fight.

_-Scene-_

Ethan was less successful; have been grabbed from behind by two lizard creatures. He jumped up kicking his feet out only to have them land in their hands of two more creatures. They growled and threw him a few feet away, onto the ground. Groaning he pushed himself to his knees and his eyes widened as a creature rushed forward. Bringing his arms up to brace against the attack, a sudden warm feeling shot through him as the creature's sharp arm connected with his and did nothing. He frowned, looking up and seeing that his arms covered in shinning blue scales. Grinning madly, he pushed it back onto his knees, getting to his feet and slipping into a series of fight moves against oncoming creatures.

"Something's happening to me," he breathed in amazement gazing down at his arms. He opened his right hand and found the blue gem there in his palm, burning brightly. As it turned off the remnants of a large blue Triceratops flashed within the stone.

_-Scene-_

Connor, meanwhile, was attempting to hold his own. Amazingly, he wasnt half bad; this was of course until he was grabbed and thrown a few feet into the air, and into a tree. He cursed as his back smashed against the trunk and he fell to the ground. Looking up, he groaned, before flipping to his feet, spinning into a kick and hitting a creature in the face, flooring it. He looked around, every thing was moving slowly.

"Everything's so slow..." he cried, in his hands the gem glowed a bright red, and a red T-rex roared within. Adding strength and feeling of power to him. He looked to his left as two sets of monsters flew slowly through the air towards him. Grinning, he raced towards one group at fast speeds and kicked them away, before racing across to the other and punching them away.

_-Scene-_

Sabrina, however, was having no trouble whatsoever with dealing with the creatures; they werent Kelzaks but they were definitely up in the creepy department. When one of them reached forward the red head twisted its claw around and kicked up kneeing it in the plated chest, she then spun around and flipped it before sweeping the feet of two more out from behind her. She rolled across the dirt path for a second, before pushing herself up onto her hands and flipping up onto the chests of a couple more creatures. She jumped up and flipped over backwards, throwing out her hand as a series of fireballs hit them in the back. What was the point of exposure now? It seemed Connor, Ethan and Kira also had powers.

"Thank God for Ninja training..." she murmured, landing on her feet with a thump.

The creatures disappeared and the teens re-grouped.

"Dude, how much do I love detention!" Ethan said, with a soft laugh as he held up the Gem

The others shook their heads as they tried to re-gain their breathing patterns "Sabrina!" Tommy called, having finally found them; as he ran towards them, the four teens stuffed the gems into their pockets, and tried to look as inconspicuous as possible. "You guys alright?"

"Oh yeah," Sabrina answered with a smile "Couldn't be better"

"Nothing out of the ordinary happened?" Tommy asked

Ethan shook his head "Naw, just your, usual, routine hike in the woods" he explained "Lots of furry little creatures"

"And a few scaly ones," Kira muttered

Connor hesitated "So, you get into the Dino exhibit?" he inquired

"Uh, still working the kinks out," Tommy stated, "We better get you guys back. C'mon" he turned and started walking back to the main part of the museum and the jeep.

The four teens followed, but at a distance "Dont you guys think we should tell him?" Kira inquired, dropping her voice so Tommy wouldnt hear.

"I dunno about you, but I've got over a thousand sci-fi DVD's," Ethan explained "and you wanna know how many times the dude with super powers ends up in some freaky government lab on a table with wires in his head?"

Connor sighed "Even I know that," he stated, stopping to talk in a little circle

Tommy stopped walking ahead of them and looked back "You guys coming?" he asked

Exchanged looks the four teens hurried to catch up "I just got one thing I would like to say..." Sabrina said, breaking the silence. When the others turned to her she grinned "I call shot-gun!" and she took off, tearing through the forest and heading straight for the Jeep.

**xXx**

The next day, after school. Connor, Ethan, Kira and Sabrina were walking away from the school, backpacks throwing over their shoulders. Connor and Sabrina were carrying small soccer balls in their hands as they walked in the middle of the other two. "Okay, so we all agree," Connor said, looking between the other three "no one talks about this? To anyone!"

"I can do better than that," Kira stated, turning to face them and dropping her gem into Connor's hand "Im out!" the others looked up at her "Just forget I was here, and I'll do the same" she stated

Ethan frowned "Hang on," he said "how come he gets it!"

"Well, here" Kira said, taking the Gem back and handing it to Ethan. Who smirked and nodded.

As their debate continued; the four of them failed to notice Cassidy and her sidekick, Devin approach from the school. "Im telling you, there's something weird about Doctor Oliver" Cassidy was saying "I mean, I called Angel Grove High and they wouldnt tell me anything. It's like his private records are some big secret"

"Yeah, I kinda think that's why they call it _private_ records" Devin stated, "I mean if they were public -" he was cut off as Cassidy pulled him behind a small station wagon, and peered over the hood in the direction of the four teenagers. "What?" he inquired

"Dont you think that's a little odd?"

Devin frowned "A bunch of kids standing around talking..." he nodded "yeah, freaky man!"

"No!" Cassidy snapped, "Think about it; why would Connor McKnight, king of all jocks, be hanging out with Ethan James?"

Devin shrugged "Uh?"

"King of all Geeks!" Cassidy added

Devin nodded

"Not to mention the Avril Wannabe," Cassidy continued "and the new kid" she sneered in Sabrina's direction "I mean, seriously, in the three years we've been a Reefside, have you ever seen them look at each other? Cause I haven't" she applied a small layer of lip-gloss to her lips, and looked up as Kira spoke.

"You know what?" the blonde groaned "I give up!" she turned and walked away. She hadnt gotten further than 10 feet when an eerie wind blew by "Oh, you've gotta be kidding me!" she groaned, as the weird lizard creatures appeared once more.

Sabrina, Connor and Ethan gasped "Kira!" Connor yelled, as the three of them ran towards her, but got there a second too late. The creatures and Kira - where gone!

"Hurry, the camera!" Cassidy yelled at Devin "What do you see?"

Devin smiled and nodded "I got an awesome shot!" he said, opening the LCD screen for her. It showed nothing but beautiful clear skies and some healthy trees.

"There's nothing there!" she snapped

"She's gone," Ethan breathed

Sabrina looked around and shook her head, what the hell was happening? "We have to get to my place," she told them "My uncle will know what to do"

"You're uncle?" Connor asked

"Yeah," the red head told him "Its Tommy Oliver..."

"No way -" Ethan started, but was cut off as Sabrina threw him a dark look "Okay...but how do we get there?"

Connor turned to him "I have a car!" he said, holding up his car keys "Come on!"

_-Scene-_

Five minutes later Connor's red 1967 Mustang came roaring around the street corner; tires screeched as it did. Sabrina, who was stuck in the back, popped up between the two front seats and frowned "Dude, if I get whiplash...im so suing you" she told Connor.

"Are you sure you Uncle can help?" Ethan asked her

Sabrina nodded "Yeah..."

"How?"

"Does it matter?" the red head asked "Right now, our main priority is getting Kira back. And to do that we need my Uncles help!"

The two boys nodded "What's the address?" Connor asked

"1992 Valencia Road," Sabrina answered

Connor frowned "Valencia Road?" he asked "That's like way out in the middle of the woods..."

"Got a problem with where I live, soccer star?" Sabrina asked

This time Ethan frowned "You live with your uncle?" he asked

"Yeah, me and my mom" Sabrina told him "I thought I told you that."

Ethan shook his head and Sabrina shrugged.

_-Scene-_

After the rough ride, Connor parked is car next to their teacher's Jeep, Sabrina noticed her mother's car was absent and figured she was still in town; climbing out of the car after Ethan, she adjusted her backpack and lead the way up to the front door "This way" she told the boys and pushing open the front door.

"You don't lock your doors?" Connor asked

Sabrina stopped at the bottom of the stairs and hung her backpack on the railing; she turned back to Connor and shrugged "What? We go no neighbours..."

"You never heard of the three bears?" the red soccer star joked

Ethan rolled his eyes "was that the last book you read?" he asked.

Sabrina chuckled and shook her head "Come on in..." she invited them, and headed into the kitchen "Uncle Tommy?" she called out, as the boys followed behind her. Ethan closing the door behind him.

"Hey check this out," Connor said, reaching for a small model of a T-rex which sat on top of the counter

"Dude," Sabrina growled "Dont touch that!"

Connor turned to her "Dude, you're uncle's a teacher..." he said, touching the jaw."Not -" he cut off as the jaw snapped down, and the floor opened up beside them, revealing a staircase "batman!" he finished.

_-Scene-_

"What the hell?" Sabrina demanded, being the first to step off the stone staircase into a familiar room. It was the same room they had found the gems in, except this time the misty meteor was not in the centre of the room.

Ethan turned around as he stepped off the stairs behind her "It's the same place..." he murmured

"You didnt know about this?" Connor asked, turning to Sabrina. The red head shook her head. "Are you freaking out right now?"

Sabrina didnt hesitate in answering "Big time..." she told him

The three of them turned back towards the stairs, and failed to notice Tommy appear behind them. Until he spoke, "If you three are looking for extra credit. You're in the wrong place!"

"Oh My God!" Sabrina yelled, jumping and spinning around "God! Uncle Tommy, don't do that!"

But her uncle merely gave her an unhappy look, causing her to step backwards and fall into place beside Connor and Ethan.

This wasnt _not_ going to be pleasant.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, Its me...back already with Dino Thunder. Want to know why im back so soon? Because you guys are so incredibly awesome that I didnt want to make you wait. That and...Im bored. Yes, I have other stories I could be writing up; but I wanted to continue with Sabrina. She is my main priority at this given moment in time. So I would consider yourselves all lucky, that I am coming back at a fast pace.**

**I will admit, I find writing Dino Thunder a little more difficult that Ninja Storm. Dont ask me why, I just do. But I will do my best to bring you the same satisfaction as I did last series.**

**On that note...please, leave a review. Thank you.**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OC's and anything unrecognizeable are copyrighted by me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter was updated 17th July 2010. At 3:31AM_


	2. Day of the Dino Part II

_The Phoenix Series_

_Dino Thunder: The Secret Phoenix_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: As you should know by now, I own nothing except Sabrina, the Firebird ideas and storyline and possibly any other OC's that appear.**

* * *

**Day of the Dino**

**Part 2**

* * *

"Okay, Uncle Tommy" Sabrina started hesitantly "Before you lose it completely. Hear us out"

Tommy folded his arms over his chest "Okay...let's hear it"

"He's not going to believe us," Connor said

Ethan shrugged "Its the truth," he pointed out "he'll believe us"

The boy in red sighed "Kira's gone" he said

"She was taken by these freaky dinosaur things" Ethan elaborated

Tommy was silent, as the three teens exchanged looks "He doesnt look convinced," Connor mumured to Sabrina, causing her to nudge him with her elbow.

"They're called Tyrannodrones" Tommy spoke

"Oh," Ethan said "and you know this because -"

Tommy sighed "I help create them!"

"Whoa, wait!" Sabrina said quickly, holding up her hands "You did what now?"

"Its a long story," Tommy said turning to his niece "right now. We gotta figure out what they want with Kira"

The three teens exchanged another look "Uh, it may have something to do with..." Sabrina dug into her pocket and pulled out her Gem "...these" she held it up for her uncle to see.

Tommy's breath caught in his throat, as he looked towards Ethan and Connor as they both dug out their own gems. Kira's yellow one, in Ethan's palm next to his own. The science teacher surveyed his students and niece and sighed.

Yup, this was _definitely_ not good.

**xXx**

"Give me the gems..." and eerie voice whispered in the small dark place. Kira Ford, sat up on the chair she had been laying on and looked around, as a low growling sneer sounded.

"Who's there?" she asked, sliding off the chair and edging around it slowly "come out so I can see you!"

"Give...me...the...gems..."

Kira frowned "This is about Jewelry?" she asked, as she looked around for somesort of exit "Look, You clearly have the wrong girl; I may wear a friendship bracelet once in a while...but -"

"I have waited far too long," a voice said from right behind her. Kira jumped and spun around as she came face to face with a freakishly tall figure in a black cloak, his face was scaled and full of ridges and looked hell of alot like a Dinosaur. His eyes were hollowed out and hard to see and his teeth were sharp. "To allow an insignificant teenager, to get in my way! Now...where are the Dino Gems?"

"You mean those rock things we found in the cave?" Kira asked,

The freak hissed "Yes!"

"Hate to break it to you pal, but you captured the wrong teen" Kira told him "I gave mine to Connor, Ethan and Sabrina." she bit her lip nervously "So sorry; you'll have to ask them. Can I go? My mom's gonna freak if i'm late for dinner. It's taco night."

In a whoosh of air the freaky dinosaur-man was suddenly gone. Kira sighed heavily "Okay, that's it!" she groaned "no more cafeteria food!"

She turned around and saw that a woman dressed in black with heavy black eye shadow and lipstick with gelled black hair, stood there. "You'll be lucky if you ever see food again" she threatened.

**xXx**

"Look, we're really sorry" Connor apologized as the three teens and Tommy continued to circle one another in the basement, the three teens supporting guilty looks. "How were we supposed to know those things had super powers and those lizard dudes were gonna come looking for 'em?"

Tommy sighed and looked away from the teens "I guess this isnt exactly something you see everday" he stated, turning the gems subconsciously in his hand

"Sorta like a science teacher with the ruins of an ancient civilization under his house?" Ethan inquired,

Sabrina shrugged "He's got a point," she said, pointing at her new friend "Oh, question...does my mom know about this place? I mean all the times she came up here...was it for this?"

"Partly," Tommy told his niece

"Look, not that this isnt all really cool," Connor spoke "But seriously dude, you gotta come clean!"

Tommy turned to the jock "First of all, dont call me _dude_. And second, has hard as this may seem you three seriously need to forget all about this!"

Sabrina and Ethan who had walked away at this point stopped and turned back to Connor and Tommy, the red head frowned "This isnt something you can pass as a vivid nightmare," she told her uncle returning to his side "and besides, I live here..."

"I'll find Kira!" Tommy said, glancing down at her. He then turned and moved to walk away.

Sabrina turned to Connor who used his superspeed and came to a stop in front of Tommy

"The Gem's power is already starting to bond with you," Tommy said, stopping quickly as Connor appeared in front of him

"You can tell us about it now," Connor spoke "or at my next parent/teacher conference"

Sabrina and Ethan exchanged looks as they stood behind Tommy grinning madly at Connor

**xXx**

"You got a name?" Kira asked, atttempting to strike up a conversation as she backed away from her tall black clad woman "You kinda look familiar"

The woman sneered at the blonde "My master calls me Elsa" she stated

"Master?" Kira questioned "Okay, whatever, Im gonna let myself out" she turned towards the door but Elsa grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. Kira reacted the only way she knew how and that was to fight back. The two fought a small battle, until Kira knocked Elsa down "Whoa, I so did not mean to do that!" she said, turning quickly and heading for the door. It slid open to reveal a tall and heavily armoured figure on his heels were a few of the lizard creatures from the forest.

"Meet Zeltrax," Elsa said from behind

"You two dating?" Kira asked nervously "or just friends?"

Elsa glared at the back of Kira's head, and the blonde must have felt it. Zeltrax lifted the axe he had with him, and aimed to chop the blonde's head off. Deciding to give this a try again, Kira opened her mouth and a ear splitting scream followed by a wave of yellow sonic energy at the monster and Zeltrax went flying backwards onto the floor. Kira looked over her shoulder before racing out of the room.

Running down a hall Kira came to a stop when she saw a greenish orb in front of her. Slowly she walked towards it, before glancing over her shoulder as she heard Elsa, Zeltraxs and the horde of lizard creatures, she reached out and seconds later she disappeared.

**xXx**

Sabrina didnt even bother to open the passengers side door as she hopped into her uncle's jeep, Tommy got in beside her as Ethan and Connor shared the back seat. The red head turned slightly in her seat after she clipped in her seatbelt and waited for her uncle to pull away from the house and down the road towards town. How they were going to find Kira; they didnt even know where she was.

"So when you said you helped create those Tyranno -" Ethan cut off, as he realized he couldnt remember the names of the creatures in the forest "Whatevers...you were just kidding right?"

Tommy looked in the rearview mirror "They werent supposed to be used like this," he told them, as he came to a stop in front of a stop sign "Someone's modified their programming"

"Do they have anything to do with those digs you used to go away on?" Sabrina questioned curiously

Tommy nodded "Yeah," he turned to the boys "A few years ago I was doing research on combining Dinosaur DNA with technology. My partner, a scientist named Anton Mercer -"

"The Rich guy who disappeared years ago," Ethan cut in

"Yep," Tommy nodded "Shortly after Mercer disappeared. Our lab was attacked, all the research was destroyed. Or at least I thought it was"

"And the guy who did this is back?" Connor asked from the backseat, beside Ethan.

Sabrina glanced over the top of her seat to look at the two teens behind her

"He calls himself...Mesagog," Tommy continued, turning his neices attention back to him.

"Mesagog?" Sabrina repeated "And you think he's after the Gems?"

Tommy glanced across at her "It looks like it"

"This is all totally fascinating," Ethan inputted, leaning forward slightly "but how is it helping us find Kira? I mean, its not like she's gonna fall right out of the sky and land right in front of us"

As if on cue; a greenish light appeared in front of them and seconds later Kira landed on the hood of the Jeep. Sabrina yelped in surprise, causing Kira to gave a startled jump as she looked up at the four in the car. The occupants in the car exchanged looks before jumping out immediately, and pulled the blonde from the jeep.

"How did you do that?" Ethan asked, looking at the sky as he and Connor pulled her off

Kira shrugged "I have no idea," she told them "one minute im being chased by frankin-lizard through this creepy lab and the next thing I know...im a hood ornament"

"Invsi-portals" Tommy confirmed

"Whatever. Next time, im calling a cab" the blonde pointed out "What are you guys doing here?" she finally asked

The three other teens exchanged looks "We came to rescue you," Sabrina answered

"Nice job. Way to show up when I dont need you anymore!"

There was another bright green light as the lizards reappeared followed by Zeltraks. "You sure about that?" Connor asked, as he spotted them.

The four teens struck a defensive pose in front of the jeep as Tommy came to a stepped in front of Sabrina in a slight protective manner. "I see Mesagog found a new good to do his dirty work," he said, narrowing his eyes at Zeltrax

"You are not fit to speak my master's name," Zeltrax growled "Come with me peacefully or suffer the consequences"

Tommy and Sabrina exchanged looks as the red head turned back to Zeltrax "We're gonna have to say, No!"

Zeltrax growled and swung his axe at the red head who ducked to avoid decapitation; she flipped over several times and when she landed she was swarmed by Tyranodrones. Jumping up the red head kicked out planting kicks in the chest plates of the lizards as they tumbled backwards she flipped over onto her hands and then back up onto her feet, before spinning around and aiming a high kick to their scaled heads. Dodging an attack she stumbled backwards and landed with a thump against Connor's back.

"Double team?" she asked

The boy in red nodded as they both dodged the rush of sliding Tyrannodrones by jumping away. Up over another lizard that he kicked in the back when he landed. Sabrina landed behind him as she pushed up on his shoulders and flipped over, she landed in front of him and spun kick a Tyrannodrone sweeping its feet out from underneath him. That was of course, second before she was sent stumbling as Connor landed against her back; he had only been kicked in the back himself and knocked into her seeing as she was standing in front of him.

"Whoa," she yelped, rolling across the asphalt

Connor scrambled back to his feet and blocked the arm of one before Sabrina kicked it in the chest and it fell to the ground. "Now you see me..." Connor began with a smirk

The lizard growled and rushed forward, only to find nothing there. Connor zoomed past in Superspeed, crossing his arms and looking relaxed like there was nothing to it. As it turned and ran at him, he kicked backwards, making it falter as he flipped over its head; his foot connected with its head and they both came crashing down. "Now you're unconscious!"

"Show off," Sabrina smirked, appearing behind the red clad boy making him jump

"Where did you come from?" he asked, with a shocked look

The red head shook her head "I dont know where I was born, but I moved from Angel Grove to Miami when I was six; and then 10 years later, me and my mom moved to Blue Bay; I spent a year there and now im here...in Reefside. You?" she joked

"Funny," Connor chuckled

Sabrina grinned before firing off a series of fireballs at the last remaining Tyrannodrones that were of hers and Connor's group "and you'll stay down if you know what's good for you!" she baited them.

_-Scene-_

Kira was over by the grass fighting; she blocked an oncoming attack and grabbed the Lizards arm; flipping him onto the ground. She then flipped backwards again and again before jumping forward and kicking one lizard while punching the other. When she landed she twirled her arms at her sides, punching another lizard in the face and back-flipping to kick another in the head. As the monsters re-grouped, the girl in yellow threw back her shoulders and let out another sonic blast scream, sending them sprawling to the ground.

"Okay, that's just crazy" she commented

_-Scene-_

Ethan ducked the swipe of a monster and kicked another behind him before running towards a stack of boxes beside a wheelbarrow on the side of the road. Seething with adrenaline, he kicked into a box flipping it through the air where it connected with a monster's head and brust open.

Chuckling to himself, Ethan rushed at the nearest monster, planning to attack but merely ending up with a knee to his stomach and asphalt to the face. He growled angrily, pushing himself to his feet as another Tyrannodrone attacked.

This time he was ready; he brought up his arms that had covered itself in scaly blue scales. Smirking, he used his free scaled hand to smash into the creatures face, knocking it out as others rushed forward. Continuing to use his scale-covered arms, Ethan blocked more attacks and thrust his arms out againt, smashing them into the faces of the lizard monsters.

_-Scene-_

After the battle, the four teens and Dr Oliver re-grouped in front of the jeep, all sporting fighting stances as Tommy grinned "Make sure you tell your master...Doctor Oliver's back"

"I will inform him that this battle is over," Zeltrax growled "but the war has only just begun!" and he brought his sheld up in front of him as he and the Tyrannodrones disappeared in a flash of green light.

"That's the best he could do?" Ethan inquired as they walked back to the Jeep

Sabrina jumped into the front seat and turned to the boy in blue "I wouldnt complain," she told him "just be thankful he's gone..."

"Let's get outta here," Tommy spoke, before Ethan could respond "Its getting late. I dont want your parents to worry"

"I bet you dont," Connor stated "You might have to explain something"

Tommy sighed "I'll fill you in tomorrow after school," he promised

Kira, Ethan and Connor sighed and climbed into the back of the jeep, as Tommy started the car.

**xXx**

Sabrina shrieked as Hunter's hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her backwards onto his bed at the Thunder Academy, for a few moments the red head struggled in his grasp before settling down as he refused to let go "Hunter..." she laughed "I gotta go!"

"Nope," he told her, tightening his grasp

The red head let loose a few more laughs "Okay; if I promise to stay will you loosen up? I cant breathe"

His arms slackened slightly only enough so she could move and breathe, but not enough that she could break away "And dont think about flaming..."

"Still afraid of fire, Hunter?" she asked, rolling in his arms and resting her head against his shoulder; her right hand rested on his stomach as his right hand was placed on top of it. Sabrina had to admit, she was pretty comfy lying here beside him.

The blonde mumured in response; turning his head a fraction of an inch to look down at her "No," he spoke "just dont want you flaming out on me. I missed you last night, you got making up to do"

Sabrina smirked "But I got school in the morning..."

"Five minutes"

"Four..."

"Six!"

"Three,"

"Ten"

She laughed again "You're just going higher" she told him

"Because I want more time with you..." he responded "I dont get to see you much anymore, the week leading up to your move was the hardest; you were finishing your exams. Peter and the Soccer team was hogging you all to they'reselves and then your mom needed help with the packing and moving of items. I got, what? Two hours with you...tops, the day you left." he explained "and even then, we were with the rest of the old team"

She rolled her eyes "Well im here now," she said, pushing herself up to look him in the face "make the most of what you have"

"Okay..." he smiled, bringing her lips down to his for a small kiss. When he pulled away he smiled "Better?"

"Just shut up!" she told him, kissing him again

**xXx**

The following day at school, inside the science room Kira was cornered by Cassidy "Kira Ford, Cassidy Cornell; Reefside News Network" the blonde introduced herself swiftly

"I know who you are Cassidy," Kira growled "We're in Homeroom together"

Cassidy ignored her "Yes, anyway," she continued "What can you tell me about the mysterious goings-on at Reefside? For example, the sudden friendship between you, Connor McKnight, Ethan James and new kid Sabrina Horizon?"

"Look, I -" Kira started, but Cassidy cut across her

"Or better yet the strange creatures that appeared out of nowhere," Cassidy pressed "and they just attacked you in broad daylight, what about that, huh?"

Kira sighed "Look, I have no idea what you're talking about" she told the reporter "but as you can see im just fine. But you, you're looking a little...um...pasty" she smirked and headed to her table and sat down.

"Pasty?" Cassidy cried "are you serious? I hate flourscent lighting"

At that moment Tommy entered the room; he closed the door behind him and politely asked Cassidy to take her seat as the girl checked her reflection in the mirror. The girl in question smiled sheepishly and sat down, as Tommy turned to the class.

As he was about to speak the door opened once more and Sabrina rushed in "Sorry," she apologized to her uncle as she quickly scampered off to a table. Connor motioned for her to sit by him, which she did, trying her best to avoid the death glare she was recieving from her uncle who was watching her from the front. She knew he was mad at her because she had returned home last night. In truth, she had spent the night with Hunter, especially after he had told her that her mother didnt need to be worry about where she was spending her nights.

"You're late," Connor mumured to her

She shrugged pulling out her notepad and pens "Final bell hasnt run has it?" she asked

"No," the boy in red answered

"Then im not late" the red head answered, turning back to Tommy who was started to speak

"Okay," Dr. O started "Today we'll be talking about the Mesozoic period. Who can tell me when it all began?" he asked

Sabrina was about to raise her hand with a sudden Earthquake ripped through the classroom; causing the lights to flicker and go out everywhere. There was screams and yells from around the room, and some echoing around the entire school. Sabrina grabbed onto the table in front of her to keep from falling backwards off her stool; when the back-up generators kicked in and the lights returned in a dimmer stage, most of the students run to the windows to investigate what was happening. The sky outside was pitch black, like someone had turned off the sun.

"What's happening?" someone demanded

Lightening clashed outside, sparking bright lights across the darkned sky; Thunder rumbled to life seconds after the crash. Sabrina turned to Connor who stood beside her, and then around at Kira and Ethan who stood at their tables. The door crashed open and Devin entered the room.

"Cas, you are not going to believe this!" he said, a goofy grin plastered on his face

The blonde looked annoyed "Lemme guess, the sky just went black in the middle of the day?" she asked

"It did?" Devin sounded confused, he looked out of the windows "Cool...but no...I just heard this whack report about mechanical dinosaurs attacking downtown!"

Tommy's head snapped up at hearing this

"Oh, grab your camera" Cassidy said, heading to the door with him

"Wait, hold it you two!" Tommy stopped them

The intercom sprang to life as Randall sounded loud and clear "_Students remain calm. The mayor has declared a state emergency. Please report to the front of the school for immediate dismissal!. Again, remain calm"_

As the rest of the class piled out, Sabrina, Kira, Ethan and Connor approached Dr. Oliver "Now would be a good time to have that chat," Sabrina pointed out "Before things start going seriously..." she yelped as another shake hit and she tumbled backwards into a set of stools and hit the ground "wrong!"

"Are you okay?" Tommy asked, as he helped her up

The red head nodded "Yeah..."

"We're out of time for that chat," Tommy continued "If Mesagog revived the Bio-zords we gotta act fast. Come on" and he led them out of the room, pulling Sabrina by the hand.

**xXx**

"So these mechanical Dinosaurs, they're your friends?" Kira asked, as the stepped into the underground cave once more.

"The Biozords," Tommy stated, turning to face the four teens "Fusion-powered relicates using actual Dinosaur DNA for neural functions"

Sabrina frowned, where was her mother, Cam or even Leanne...when you needed them?

"And lemme guess, you helped build them?" Ethan asked

"Im afraid so," Tommy sighed, now standing in front of a large computer system "But right now we...I mean you, have to tame them"

Unbelieving laughter rippled through the teens, and Ethan began to turna way "I'll BBL if its all the same to you"

"What's that mean?" Tommy asked

"Be Back Later" Ethan stated

Sabrina hurried after the boy in blue and caught his wrist turning him around "Ethan, wait!" she said "You can't leave...if you do, innocent people are gonna die!"

"She's right," Tommy added "You can do this, but you wont have to do it alone. Ever since I found the Dino Gems," he continued "I've had these waiting, in case I ever needed to harness their powers"

"Into what?" Kira asked

Tommy looked across at Sabrina who shrugged "Dino Morphers," he answered; the red head's eyes closed as she looked away from her uncle. She had come here thinking she could have a normal life...but normal did not include Morphers! Or freaky assed creatures! Did he not understand what had happened last time she was a Power Ranger? That wasnt something she wanted to go through again, the Phoenix had been silent since the final battle with Lothor, yes she could still flame and use fireballs but the nightmares had stopped and the echos and whispers had ended too.

It was somewhat like it used to be.

"Use these to become Power Rangers," Tommy continued. Inside the box he had just opened sat four Morphers. Each was a different colour and designed after a different Dinosaur, all except one. The scarlet coloured one was in the shape of a bird, and Sabrina recognized it instantly.

Ethan backed up slightly "I think I may need to sit down," he said, clearly in a state of shock

"Breathe, dude, breathe," Connor chuckled

Kira looked across at Sabrina who was staring at the box "We cant be Power Rangers," she stated "Arent you supposed to fly, or have superhuman strength and stuff like that?"

"You do," Tommy reminded her

She nodded "Oh yeah" she remembered "I forgot"

"You're Gems are from the asteroid that crashed into Earth millions of years ago, wiping out the entire Dinosaur population" Tommy explained "When I found them, I recognized their power and hid them, so that they wouldnt fall into the wrong hands"

Connor frowned "How do you know these are the right hands?" he asked

"The Gems are yours...You didnt choose them, they chose you" he returned to his computer

Kira followed "Cant they unchoose us?" she asked

"They've already bonded with your DNA" Tommy told them "Its what gave you your powers"

Sabrina scoffed; that wasnt true...in her case. The Dino Gem didnt give her, her powers...the Phoenix did.

"So if they've already bonded with us," Ethan began "How come Mesagog and his creeps are still after them?"

Tommy sighed "The only way these powers can be taken away; is if your destroyed"

"Okay, for future reference that's not a good selling point" Ethan pointed out as Connor and Kira exchanged looks.

"Look, all I know is that I dont remember asking to be a superhero" Connor exclaimed

Tommy turned to him "The Gems wouldnt have bonded with you if you didnt already have something inside you that could handle the power" he explained, he returned to the briefcase and pushed it towards them "Please"

Exchanging glances, the four teens nodded and each took the morphers with their matching Gems and examined them. Sabrina inspected her morpher and realized it wasnt much different to her Ninja Storm Morpher which was still upstairs in her room, except this time her morpher only had the head of a Phoenix, and a slot for where the Gem fitted. It was the eye of the Phoenix. Connor's morpher meanwhile, was in the shape of a red Tyrannosaurus head, with grey spokes on its face and a yellow eye. Ethan's was the shape of a blue Triceratops head, its great nose and head horns sticking out contrasting with a green eye. Kira's was much more pointed, in the image of a yellow Pterodactyal with a pale grey bump on its head and flashing red eye.

"So now what?" Ethan asked "Do we need some secret password or command?"

"All you need to do is say _'Dino Thunder, Power Up_' and you'll be transformed. You'll know what to do"

Connor chuckled "Dino Thunder..." he said turning to Ethan "What, did you come up with that?"

"I kinda like it..." Ethan smiled

"You would," Connor smirked

Tommy interrupedt the two "Look, I know you four are from different worlds, I get it. But you are going to have to work together," he told them "Or this will never happen. This wont be easy; nobody knows that better than I do."

"That's an understatment," Sabrina mumbled

"But you're gonna have to believe in yourselves," Tommy continued "'Cuz I believe in you

Connor looked up at his teacher "Really?" he questioned

"Really" Tommy nodded

The others nodded and inspected their morphers as Tommy pulled Sabrina aside "I know you wanted a normal life," he told her in a low voice "But I need you in on this, you'll be able to help them understand what its life to be a Ranger."

"I know," she sighed "I just...I dont want another re-run of what happened with the Phoenix and Lothor. The last thing I want is these guys finding out who I really am! Its one thing to know I was a ranger before all this, but its something completely different to know that I can destroy this world if I wanted too"

Tommy shook his head "They wont find out," he promised "not unless you want them too"

"Okay," she sighed

"Okay," he agreed "One more thing, you new roll call is "_Phoenix Power. Power Up!"_

Sabrina frowned "That's a lot of 'P's'" she joked

Tommy rolled his eyes before they all took off for downtown

_-Scene-_

Downtown, three large Biozords re-grouped near one of the main parks. The flyer landed on a building nearby while the large two-legged creature lumbered by and the four-legged one followed. Tommy pulled his Jeep as close as he could to the area "Okay, this is it" he stated, as everyone climbed out

"That must be them," Connor breathed, looking up

"Wow, good call Connor" Kira quipped

A strange noise was heard and in a flash of green Zeltrax appeared, "You'll have to get past me if you want those Zords"

"That's the part im looking forward too," Connor smirked

Ethan looked down at the others "You guys ready?" he asked

"Oh yeah," Sabrina and Kira nodded

"Ready!" Connor yelled, bring his wrist up near his chest

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!" three out of four called

Sabrina followed suit seconds later "Phoenix Power, Power Up!"

Their morhers glowed, and with a series of twists, turns and a rush of power, latex suits moulded to their bodies and each in their own Dino Gem colour. They stood morphed, new flashy suits on and in their battle stance before breaking their concentration to examine their new attire.

"Whoa!" Ethan breathed

Kira smiled "This totally rocks!"

"Nice!" Sabrina agreed

"Oh yeah!" Connor punched his fists into the air

Zeltrax growled "So you're Power Rangers," he clenched his fists

"Call your weapons," Tommy instructed "they're in your belts - Sabrina, you know what to do"

Sabrina nodded "Right!" she turned to the other three "You keep Zeltrax busy,"

"What are you gonna do?" Kira asked

The red head smirked "Watch and learn..." she brought her morpher up to her lips "Phoenix Zord, its go time!" there was a soft humming sound that broke the silence and seconds later a scarlet blur whizzed across the sky. Sabrina jumped into the air and landed inside the cockpit of her Zord, as she flew over the Bio-zords, twisting in the air as she circled back on the fight that had taken place below between the others, and the T-Drones. As the rangers fought Sabrina pulled her Phoenix Zord over the Bio-Zords and hit a switch inside the cockpit as a soft musical humming filled the dark sky air.

The Bio-zords roared in protest as the flyer shot into the air trying to attack Sabrina, but the Phoenix dipped out of the way as a game of 'chase' ensured "Come on babies...come back to the good side" Sabrina mumured, as the humming got louder. She pulled to a halt as the Bio-zords ceased in their destruction and turned in her direction "now that's more like it!" she said happily, "Take it away guys!" she added into her morpher to her friends below, who had finished fighting.

_-Scene-_

Kira was able to block the sharp arms of the creatures with her Ptera Grips, before swinging one down and slashing it across the chest creating a shower of sparks. She repeated the process against a handful of others before crouching to her knees and swinging her daggers against two passing Tyrannodrones, flipping them over in a flurry of sparks.

She stood up and kicked and blocked a monster with her feet before thrusting her baldes into its chest and kicking it to the ground. She turned, going on her knees again and swinging all around her, meeting blade and arm and flesh as she went.

Kicking a creature in the shin she jumped backwards, flipping through the air until she landed a few feet away and taunted a monster to attack "That all you got?"

One monster attempted to take her on, but she jumped through the air, kicking it backwards again and again until it hit the ground admist more of its kind.

_-Scene-_

Ethan was next to test his new weapons, swinging it in a circle around him and smashing its sharp horns into monster after monster. He kicked upawards, catching one in the jaw before bringing the shield down on it. It blocked with an arm and kicked him in the stomach, making him skid back a few steps.

They swarmed him, forcing him into a crouching position before he cried out, swinging his shield wildly as it connected with him and caused sparks to burst forward as they went flying towards the asphalt.

Getting to his feet he drove the spike into the chest of a monster before pulling and throwing it off behind him into a row of its own kind, and sent them all crashing to the ground.

"See ya!" he grinned

_-Scene-_

Connor swung the staff around, keeping the monsters at a safe radius before smashing it against the legs of a few and causing them to fall in a shower of sparks "Have a nice trip," he grinned, before proceeding to jab a few others with the staff and send them flying off "See you next fall!"

With the Tyranno Staff perched across his shoulders he ran through a group of them, hitting them in the face and flooring them. He brought it back to his hands just in time to block a joint kick from two monsters and push them away.

Spinning the Staff around again, sparks burst into action whenever the Tyranno head on the end of the Staff connected with a monster and it bit down with sharp teeth. Connor smirked, driving it into the chest of a rushing monster and showering it with sparks as it fell.

He spun his weapon in his hands before flipping through the air overtop of a few monsters. When he landed, he swung the staff forward, flooring them all as brightly-coloured sparks erupted from their chests.

_-Scene-_

_"_Freeze!" Ethan called, stepping up to Zeltrax

"You first!" he cried, sending a purple-coloured beam of light at the blue ranger, it wrapped around him and slammed him into a fence and then to the ground.

"Ethan!" Kira called, as she and Connor jumped in, standing protectively in front of him

This did nothing as seconds later Zeltrax fired off small lasers, blasting them all off their feet as they were hit by the beams and sparks went flying.

"Rangers!" Tommy called "Combine your weapons!"

Connor nodded, pusing himself up "Right!"

Using Ethan's Tricera shield as the base, Connor's Tyranno Staff folded in half and he placed it, T-Rex head facing Zeltrax, onto the shield. Kira's Ptera Grips were then added, creating a tunnel for which the laser to fire through, and thus formed the weapons. As Connor held the triggers to the weapons, Kira and Ethan steadied it underneath and aimed it at Zeltrax "Z-Rex blaster!" they cried together "Ready! Fire!"

A multi-coloured beam shot forward, smashing into Zeltrax and sending him sprawling as the weapon broke apart into three seperate pieces, returning to their owners hands.

"We did it!" Ethan exclaimed

Zeltrax growled "You've showed me your weapons," he said, backing up "Now meet mine!"

As he teleported away, Sabrina's voice cut through the celebration "_Guys!"_ the three Rangers on the ground looked up to see the Bio-Zords turn in her direction and cease their destruction.

"How does she do that?" Connor asked

Tommy shook his head "That's another story," he told them, knowing his neice didnt want them knowing her story...just yet "But you have to help her! She can calm them, but you have to tame them!"

_"GUYS!"_ Sabrina screamed, and the rangers and Tommy looked up again as lasers were fired at them. From amongst the clouds appeared a huge ship that was shaped like a stingray and it glided over the buildings of the city firing lasers at the Phoenix Zord. Sabrina swooped and looped around the blasts, but as she avoided getting hit, her spell was breaking over the Bio-zords _"Enough chit-chat and help me, damn it!"_

"We're coming Sabrina," Kira said, turning to the guys

They nodded

"Concentrate," Tommy told the three newbies "Your morphers will connect you're thoughts with them"

"Lets go guys!" Connor said, and he, Ethan and Kira hurried towards the Bio-Zords, as a soft humming was heard once more. "They're huge!" the red ranger breathed, skidding to a halt in front of them

_"Marvel later!"_ Sabrina said, as she continued to avoid attacks, while trying to keep the Zords under control

Ethan was the first to step up "Calm down boy," he said to the Triceratops, which turned its attention away from Sabrina and to its rightful owener "That's right...im you're friend..." sensing it was the right time, Ethan thrust his arm into the air "Tricera Zord!" he called, echoing his call with its roar, the Zord, which had been gray up until now, stood on its hind legs as it turned blue, green eyes flasing.

"It worked!" Ethan grinned

Kira was next "Okay, my turn," she stated, "Ptera Zord!" she thrust her hand into the air "We can be friends. Right?"

The Zord expanded its wings, crying out in the dark sky as its colouring became yellow and its eyes flashed in understading.

"Awesome!" Kira smiled

The Phoenix Zord flew over head once more avoiding the lasers from Zeltrax, but the humming had stopped and the T-Rex Zord was out on control. Its tail collided with the two other Dino-Zords, and also clipped the Phoenix sending it spiralling off course. "Connor!" Kira cried "You're Zord, its out of control! Do something!"

"C'mon, I need you to work with me here!" Connor yelled

Hearing his voice, the Zord turned away from the fallen Phoenix Zord and stomped towards him, but it didnt look like it was for friendly purposes. Connor clutched his morpher "Tyranno Zord!" it stopped in its tracks as its head swayed slightly, before roaring as red covered its body and its yellow eyes turned from ferocious to calming "Yes!" Connor smiled, and Tommy rejoined them. Seconds later followed by Sabrina.

"Nice one guys," the red head congratulated "Only one more thing to do,"

Tommy nodded "Bring them together!" he smiled, the others nodded. All together they jumped high into the air and were drawn into their Zords, phasing into the cockpits designed on the inside.

"Combine Power!" they called together, and soon their Zords were assembled and ready, having made the Thundersaurus Megazord.

Sabrina punched the air from the ground as she watched the other Rangers battle Zeltrax's ship, eventually they found a weak point near the back of the ship and hit it with the Drill arm, exploding the large stingray-shaped aircraft. The rangers cheered, and Tommy and Sabrina smiled, as sparks exploded and descended down upon the city.

**xXx**

They were back in the underground cave, that would become their new headquarters. Tommy was by the briefcase that their morphers had been in earlier, and were in once again, he opened the case and revealed four silver bracelets instead of morphers, each with the Dino Gem carefully fitted onto the top. "Keep these bracelets with out at all times," he told them, as one by one, Ethan, Sabrina, Connor and Kira picked up their respective bands and examined them carefully. "They'll access your morphers when you need them. And you can use these to communicate with me, or with each other"

"Dr. O, I know you're real smart, being a science teacher and all, but this is..." Kira trailed off, frowning "I mean how did you...?"

Sabrina grinned as the new yellow ranger failed to complete her sentence.

"I'll fill you in," Tommy promised "in time"

"Speaking of time," Ethan began "Think Mesagog's gonna stick around for around for a while?"

"Unfortunately," Sabrina sighed "they always do"

Connor frowned "They?" he asked

"I know this is a lot to take in" Tommy told them

Ethan nodded "That's for sure"

"You're lives are changing in ways you probably couldnt have imagined," he went on "But as long as you work together, and remember, you're a team. No one can defeat you. No one"

The four teens exchanged glances, their teachers words settling in on exactly what their futures held for them. Sabrina sighed, the others may have no idea what was going to happen in the upcoming weeks, she had to admit, neither did she. But she did know her way around a battle field, freaky monsters, morphers and megazords. So as long as she was with her new friends, Tommy could garauntee a safe journey, Sabrina was known for being protective of her friends. Especially the Ranger kind. And hopefully in time she would come to trust them more as friends and open up about her past. Ranger and Phoenix past in all.

**xXx**

Night fell and Sabrina lay on her stomach on her bed; all lights were out and she was flipping absentmindedly through her science text book. On the table beside her, lay her Ninja Morpher along with her new Dino morpher. Once again she was a Power Ranger, once more she had been thrust into the world of Megazords and Morphers, but at least this time she had a headstart on what was going to happen. With a heavy sigh, the red head glanced at her alarm clock as the numbers 2:00AM glared back at her through the dark light.

"Time for bed," she groaned, pushing herself up and placing her book on the desk beside the window. Climbing back into bed the red head picked up her Ipod from the side and plugged in her headphones. She cast one more glance at the morphers before pushing further down in her bed and cuddling up, before closing her eyes against the darkness and ready for the new day ahead. Tomorrow her mother was opening her new cafe after school, and Sabrina wanted to be there for the grand opening. After which, she was heading up to the soccer tryouts for the Reefside wave, not that she wanted to join them. But Peter and the Blue Bay Dolphins had been asked to join to spot fresh talent, and therefore she had a reason to be there.

_I wonder if Connor knows?_ the red head found herself thinking as sleep over took her, but before she could have a second thought she was asleep. She'd tell Connor in the morning.

* * *

**A/N: Another long drawn out chapter for you, from your's truely. Thank you so much to everyone who had reviewed and added me to favourites and alerts. Appreciate it. Can you show Sabrina and me some more support and review this chapter too. Thanks.**

**Review. Pretty please.**

**~*Kara*~**

**PS. Apologies for mistakes. My Microsoft Word has been deleted from my computer and im stuck using Word pad until I get it back. So bare with me for the time being, hopefully I will get Microsoft back before Monday. Thank you.**

_All OC's and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated on 18th July. At 3:57AM_


	3. Wave Goodbye

_The Phoenix Series_

_Dino Thunder: The Secret Phoenix_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **_Once again, if you are new to the series you might wanna have a read of 'Ninja Storm: The Firebird' before you go on, or else some references and storyline may loose you. Thanks._

* * *

**Wave Goodbye**

* * *

"Hayley's Cyberspace?" Kira frowned, looking up at the sign above the building entrance. Turning to her right she noticed a tall, brown-haired soccer jock approaching the entrance through the small crowd of people that were around. "Connor!" she called him over

"Ethan call you too?" he asked, as he approached her

She nodded "Yeah." she spoke "he said it was super important! What is this place anyway?" she asked, before noticing a usual red head wasnt with the tall brown-haired jock "Where's Sabrina?"

"No idea," he responded to both her questions

The blonde in Yellow frowned, that was odd; ever since they had become friends and Rangers; Sabrina and Connor could be found _always_ together. Why was today any different? "Let's check inside, maybe she's already here"

The two headed inside, looking around and taking in the sights; in front of them in one area were couches, computers lined up in another, tables and chairs took up the main part, a stage stood at the bottom end of the place and a bar was set up right across from them, behind which stood a shelf that was ladeled with a number of things. Sitting cross-legged on the bar was Sabrina in front of her stood a older woman also with red hair. Sabrina was nodding although there was a pouting look on her face.

"Wow," Connor breathed, chuckling "He lives here?"

"I think he wishes he lived here," Kira laughed

Just then Ethan's voice was heard "There they are," and the blue ranger appeared walking towards them away from the side of the bar "my brother and sister in crime!" he grinned, before leaning closer "Or at least, crime-fighting!" he then guestered to the cafe behind him "Welcome to my world"

Connor nodded "Yeah, I guess its kinda cool" he said, following Ethan inside "In a techno-retro-dorky sorta way"

"You can do anything here," Ethan told them happily "Game. Chat online. Listen to Music. Eat. Drink."

"Who came up with the idea for this?" Kira asked

Ethan smirked and turned to the yellow ranger "That would be Hayley," he pointed towards a dark red head at the bar, the same woman who was speaking to Sabrina. "She's a techno legend! M.I.T Graduate. Programming genius...and get this?"

"What?" Kira and Connor asked

Ethan grinned widely "She's Sabrina's mother"

"No way!" the two other rangers exclaimed turning back to the two red heads who had gone back to their conversation; now taking a closer look, they had to admit Sabrina did look alot like the woman. Discounting the shade of red hair that they both shared.

Ethan smirked, that had been his reaction when Sabrina introduced him too "Yeah. Apparently Hayley got tired of the big companies and decided to open up this place," he smiled

"Good thing for you," Kira commented

"No lie," the Blue ranger nodded

Connor shook his head "Anyway, so...what's so important?" he asked, draping his arm over Ethan

"I just figured, hey, if we're gonna be saving the world together, I wanted you guys to see what I'm about" Ethan told them

"Heh, okay, whatever dude" Connor chuckled, after exchanging a look with Kira.

Ethan rolled his eyes and looked up as Sabrina and her mother approached "Hey guys," the younger red head smiled at her friends "Connor, Kira...this is my mom. Hayley Horizon. Mom, this is Connor" she pointed at the jock "and Kira" she pointed at the singer.

"Nice too meet you Ms. Horizon" Kira smiled

The older red waved her off "Please, call me Hayley" she smiled "Ms. Horizon, makes me feel old" she smiled at Sabrina "especially with this little hotshot..." she wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulder "So, what can I get you?" she asked her daughter's friends.

"Uh, I'll just have a apple juice" Kira shrugged

Hayley smiled "Oh, that's easy" she leading them back to the bar.

"Mom," Sabrina said quickly, jumping back up onto the bar "you should hear Kira sing," she smirked at her blonde friend "On my first day at Reefside, she was singing by the Quad; you should have seen the people who gathered to listen to her. She is amazing"

"Oh no..." Kira started to say, glaring at her red headed friend. Sabrina merely grinned and rolled backwards off the bar, disappearing from view of her friends.

Hayley rolled her eyes at her daughter; mentally reminding herself to have a talk with her about dangerous stunts, she knew her daughter could heal but that wasnt the point. "Well, how about this Kira" she turned back to the blonde "How about this Friday, you and your band play here?" she asked "We'll call it an audition"

"Well, yeah! I mean, that woud be great" Kira smiled happily

Hayley smiled "Alright, see you then" she then walked away behind the counter as Sabrina's voice sounded from somewhere out back.

"Okay, I love her!" Kira grinned

Ethan smiled as he leaned against the bar beside his friends "That's Hayley," he told her "There's not one kid in here she hasnt helped out somehow"

"Hasnt helped me," Connor muttered

At that moment Sabrina and Hayley reappeared, the younger red head carrying a bottle of Orange jucie and Hayley carrying Kira's apple jucie "Connor McKnight, the soccer player" the older red head grinned "Im surprised you're not at the open tryouts for the Reefside Wave"

"Open tryouts?" Connor asked, his interest caught

Sabrina nodded "Yeah," she smirked "at their practice field. Right now"

"You're kidding, right?" Connor asked,

The younger red head shook her head "Nope...im heading up there right now. My team the Blue Bay Dolphins are one of the teams asked to come scout out potential players."

"You were saying?" Ethan asked

Connor looked between the Blue ranger, Sabrina and her mother before he flew across the floor of the cybercafe and disappeared out of the doors. "Hey!" Sabrina called after him "Wait for me!" she waved by her friends, kissed her mom's cheek and took off after Connor; catching up with him outside.

"I gotta go too!" Kira said "I gotta put a set list together, and re-string my guitar!" she handed her apple juice to Ethan and took off.

Ethan grinned after his friends "Nothing like spreading the love," he said, walking towards the computers. His Dino Gem bracelet beeped halfway and he ducked out of sight, making sure no one noticed him "Yeah Doc, you got Ethan"

_"Can you meet me out at the end of Riverside Road, in an hour?"_

"Yeah, sure. What's up?"

_"Just be there,"_ Tommy responded "_and I'll fill you in"_

**xXx**

Sabrina grinned as she wrapped her arms around Peter William's neck and hugging him as he picked her off the field "Its good to see you guys," she chimed, after he had put her down and she proceeded to hug the rest of the team.

"Three whole weeks!" Bailey said, his arm resting on her shoulders "Three weeks, since we last saw you! What's been happening, Red?"

Red was the nickname the boys had given her while she was on the field; it was mostly to do with the colour of her hair but it also had a little to do with the fact that she only wore scarlet colours even though their soccer uniform was all blue. "School," she answered. That was partly the truth. Blue Bay Harbour she had to finish her exams, but half of that she had been fighting Lothor and the final battle had taken place during a few of soccer practices; she couldnt very well turn up while under the influence of the Phoenix. And now she was in Reefside and once again...school was taking up her time...well, that and Ranger duties of course. "I'll make up for it"

"You better," Charlie said "We play Briarwood Bears in the Nationals in a couple of months, their not gonna take it easy on us"

The red head smirked as she turned to Charlie, he was the goalie of the group and really good at it too "I'll be fine," she promised "When have you ever known me to fall behind?"

The team laughed before turning to the open tryouts, there were a few people there...all boys, obviously. The Reefside Wave coach stood on the sidelines with a clipboard in hand an was talking with another man beside him. "That' the Reefside coach?" Sabrina asked pointing at the man.

"Yeah," Peter answered "I think he's gonna be a bit surprised to see you on the team"

"Why?" she frowned turning to her captain "Wait, let me guess...it's because im female?"

He offered her a small smile, but she shrugged "I bet im better than half the guys here"

"Probably," the team agreed, before turning to the coach who had just approached them. Peter introduced them all, and as predicated the Coach frowned at Sabrina, but he didnt comment on anything as Peter explained to him of her skill and way around the soccer field.

"Okay," the coach said, walking away "Lets get started. Shall we?"

Out on the field, Connor was in possession of soccer ball; his uniform consisted of a red soccer jersey with red shorts. He passed the ball from another player and right past the goalie and into the net. As the coaches watched and the actual Reefside Wave teamed warmed up, Connor proceeded in getting the ball from one side of the field to the other, keeping it away from at least four other guys along the way.

Sabrina grinned as she watched him "Yeah, come on Connor!" she cheered from the sidelines

The brown-haired jock kicked the ball towards the goalie, who caught it, then threw it back with a good force and height, but Connor was quicker. He jumped into the air, flipped over and kicked the ball as he did, sending it blasting past the goalie and into the net as he landed.

"Who is that Kid?" the coach asked his assistant; but the man had no idea.

"That's Connor McKnight," one of the players answered, "He's still in high school; plays on the local club team"

The coach opened his booklet and jotted down a few notes.

**xXx**

"After the island exploded, some of my experiments were scattered all throughout this area," Tommy explained to Ethan as they trudged through the forest. Eventually, they came upon something that looked like a nest of twist and resting in the middle were three glowing eggs.

"What are they?" Ethan asked, as he stared at the red, yellow and blue eggs.

Tommy turned to students "Eggs," he said, stating the obvious

"Oh, its cool Dr. O. I just had lunch a couple of hours ago"

Tommy chuckled "We're not gonna eat them" he told his student "We're gonna hatch them, and then you, Kira and Connor are gonna ride them"

"Maybe it's all this quiet out here that's got me hearing things," Ethan spoke "but I thought you just said Connor, Kira and I are gonna ride these"

"I did," Tommy repeated "Trust me Ethan, when these things are ready; their gonna be a big help to us"

The blue ranger shrugged "Okay, whatever you say" and he started to help Tommy put the eggs into a backpack "what about Sabrina?" he questioned, realizing Dr. O hadnt mentioned anything about Sabrina recieving...whatever, was inside the eggs.

"As you've probably realized, Sabrina's a much different Ranger to you and the others" Tommy answered "She's not exactly a 'Dino Ranger'"

The Blue ranger shook his head, he had noticed the difference between himself and Sabrina "Yeah, her suit looks more like a...Phoenix, than it does a Dinosaur"

"Yeah," Tommy nodded "That's because it is. But that's her story. You'll have to ask her"

Ethan shrugged before movement caught his eye causing him and Tommy to take a stance "You saw that right?" the teen questioned

"We've got to protet the eggs at all costs," Tommy stated, sliging the backpack over his arm

"Protect them?" Ethan frowmed "Who would want to hurt them?"

"I would!" someone stated. As they looked up, Elsa stepped out from behind a tree, leaning on it as Zeltrax joined her and the Tyrannodrones surrounded the area.

Zeltrax pointed his axe at Tommy "Im starting to have my doubts about your intelligence Doctor Oliver," he chuckled, as a Tyrannodrone snuck up behind the two and tried to grab the bag "Attack!"

**xXx**

Connor rushed forward, kicking the ball towards the goal before his Dino Gem bracelet beeped

_"Guys! We could use some Dino help out here!"_

Sabrina looked down at her wrist and back up at the field, Connor had stopped mid-field and was also staring at his wrist, the look on his face was conflicted and when he looked at her, she could see he was asking for help. She shrugged indicating she didnt know what he should do, but she was heading out.

"Oh no," Connor groaned, as he watched Sabrina take off across the field and the ball was stolen by an opposing team member "Not now" looking around frantically, he sighed and took off after Sabrina.

"Hey!" the coach yelled after him "Where are you going?"

Connor sighed "Im sorry!" he yelled over his shoulder as he ran "I'll be back as soon as I can!"

He met the red head in a secluded part of the trees on the outskirts of the field, and the two readied themselves to morph.

"Ready?" Sabrina asked

Connor nodded

"Dino Thunder! Power Up!"

"Phoenix Power! Power Up!"

They both morphed, and took off.

**xXx**

As Ethan was kicked into a tree by two Tyrannodrones, Kira and Connor arrived to block and cover him as their sharp arms were brought down on him. Sabrina then jumped into the picture planting double kicks in their chests and sending them sprawling backwards away from her friends.

"You guys couldnt have done this another day?" Connor complained

"Don't tell me," Ethan retorted, pointing at a swarm of Tyrannodrones "Tell them!"

Connor turned back to the lizards "Let's make this quick" he said, swinging his weapon around "Tyranno Staff!"

"Ptera Grips!"

"Tricera Shield!"

"Fire Staff!"

And the battle between the four rangers and the Tyrannodrones was on; the multi-coloured superheroes took down as many lizards as they could, left, right and centre. Eventually they dispatched the team of lizard creatures and rushed off to find Dr. O fighting both Zeltrax and Elsa. Sabrina rolled into the picture and thrust her fists upwards knocking Elsa away from her uncle, the woman in black glared at the teenager, and rushed forward but Sabrina caught the woman's wrist and twisted it "You remind me of someone!" the red head said "Oh well..." she then kicked the woman away and smirked as Zeltrax ran to her side, as the others showed up.

"We're not through with you Power Rangers," Elsa threatened, getting up

"Nor you, Doctor Oliver" Zeltrax added, before he and Elsa teleported away

The rangers relaxed and turned to one another "Their a plesent couple," Kira commented as the others nodded in agreement

"We better get these back to my place," Tommy stated, holding the bag like a newborn baby in his arms

Sabrina popped up beside him "What are they?" she asked

"We're going to ride them," Ethan answered

"Huh?" Sabrina asked

Connor stepped forward "Look, I have to go back to tryouts" he told them "Can you guys handle this?"

"Yeah, go ahead Connor" Tommy nodded "They can fill you in later"

The red ranger nodded "Thanks"

"Good luck!" Sabrina called after him.

**xXx**

By the time he had returned to the soccer field, the tryouts were over and everyone was packing up and leaving. Spotting the coach in the centre of the field, Connor took a deep breath and approached him "Hey," he greeted, only to recieve a snub sigh.

"McKnight!" the coach stated, getting to his feet and pulling out his clipboard "Got you down as a DNF. Did Not Finish."

Connor swallowed "Look, Im sorry; I had something really important to take care of" he explained

"Son, if there is anything more important to you than Soccer, then this isnt the place for you"

Connor shook his head "There is nothing...more important, that is"

"Thanks for trying out," the coach smiled, patting him on the shoulder and walkinga way. Connor watched him go, before sighing in defeat and running a hand through his hair. A ball rolled to his feet and he stopped it, looking up he saw it belonged to a little girl.

"Kick it!" she said excitedly, as her mother watched from a few feet away.

Connor did as she asked and smiled as she stopped the ball with her foot "Good stop," he told her

"Thanks!" she grinned, grabbing the ball and returning to her mother's side.

**xXx**

As Kira worked on her Friday set list at a table in the Cyberspace, Ethan played away on his computer as Sabrina sat with her headphones attached to a laptop computer infront of her as she listened to music and finished the science homework her uncle had set for that week. She hadnt heard a word what was being said from her friends, until Ethan poked her in the side causing her to yelp and jump in her seat slightly, she turned to glare at him as he chucked.

"What was that for?" she demanded, pulling out her headphones and glaring at her blue ranger friend

Ethan chuckled "Sorry," he apologized "I asked you what do you think you're uncle is up to in his lab?"

"Oh," the red head frowned "I dont know...what do you think Kira?" she turned to the blonde, who wasnt paying attention "Helloooo? Kiraaaaa!"

"He's really...wow...isnt he?" the blonde grinned

Sabrina turned her gaze in the direction her friend was staring, and realized it was the new kid from school, he was supposed to start work at the cafe today and was possibly looking for her mother "Oh that's Trent," she told her friends "He's new here;"

"Can we get you a class of water?" Ethan teased Kira "maybe an oxygen mask?"

"Shut up!" Kira hissed, turning back to her songs "He's coming over here!"

Trent stopped by their table "Hey Sabrina," he greeted the red head "Have you seen you're mother?"

"She's around here somewhere," Sabrina answered, looking around for her mother

Ethan turned to the new guy "Hey, im Ethan" he introduced

"Trent" the new kid answered "Hey," he added to Kira, who ignored him, he frowned and looked at Sabrina

"Her name's Kira," the red head answered "She doesnt speak"

Ethan nodded in agreement "Yeah, we've been trying for years...we just cant get through"

"Im fine," Kira snapped "Its nice to meet you" she added with a nice to smile to Trent, before aiming glares at her friends.

Trent smiled and nodded before looking up as Hayley arrived at the table "Trent, good timing, come with me and I'll get you started," she smiled,

"Cool," Trent grinned, before waving at the three "I'll see you guys later"

"Later!" Sabrina waved after him

Ethan turned back to Kira "Isnt he just so wow - OW!" he cried, as the Yellow ranger kicked him under the table. Sabrina giggled and pulled her legs up out of reach of the Yellow ranger who continued to glare at her from across the table.

Connor entered at that moment, bouncing the small handheld red soccer ball on the ground "Hey," Sabrina said, catching the ball before it hit her laptop off the table "How did it go?" she asked

"How did it go?" Connor asked angrily "Its over! The coach basically said forget it! And who can blame him, I mean, I left in the middle of practice!"

Kira looked up from her computer "Well, it's not like you didnt have a good excuse" she pointed out

"Right," Connor scoffed, "Well maybe next time I'll bring a note from our teacher! '_Sorry, Connor couldnt make it to practice today; he was busy fighting freaky looking Dinosaur things in the forest!"_

"Hush!" Sabrina scolded, covering his mouth with her hand and pulling him over towards the sofa's. Kira and Ethan following behind.

"Like no one's ever used that excuse before!" Ethan pointed out, as Sabrina pushed Connor down onto the sofa and flopped down beside him.

Connor sighed "Whatever," he groaned "Look, the point is, what was I supposed to say? This whole 'saving the world' deal is seriously starting to bum me out" he sighed again

Sabrina frowned at him, as she pulled up her legs and sat folded them underneath her "It gets better," she promised, recieveving four blank looks from her friends "Like you've never watched Power Rangers when you were kids! They all end with happy endings"

The others rolled their eyes at her

Suddenly Connor sat up "I gotta talk to Doctor Oliver" he said

"Uh, I think he may be kinda busy" Kira stated, placing a hand on Connor's shoulder "He's got this whole new project -"

"Well, too bad!" Connor snapped "I was busy today, that didnt stop him from messing up my life!" and he got up and stormed out.

Ethan, Sabrina and Kira exchanged looks "Wait!" Ethan called out "We'll go with you"

The two girls nodded and took off after their friend.

_-Scene-_

As the underground cavern slid upwards, the four teens ducked as a box or two came flying from across the room, as Tommy Oliver yelled from somwhere inside "Dont come in! Its not safe!"

"Yeah, we kinda got that" Kira responded, as they all peered into the room. Suddenly Tommy was thrown across the room and landed in front of the teens, as a roar broke the air.

Sabrina stared wide-eyed at her uncle "Is that what was in those eggs?" she asked

"Yeah," Tommy answered, pushing himself to his feet "Im trying to train them"

"How's it coming?" the Blue ranger asked

"Slowly," Tommy answered, before ducking as a red tail came out of no where and hit the rock wall beside him "very slowly"

Kira and Sabrina exchanged looks, before Connor started to speal "Look, I can see that you're...busy with...well, whatever," the red ranger began "But, I need to talk"

Before anyone could get a word in, Tommy was propelled forward, past the teens and into the tunnel by the red dinosaur tail as the door started to close and the teens moved aside, as not to get squashed. "I guess I could take a brak," the teacher getting to his feet, with the help of Ethan. The latter instantly regretting it as saliva squelched against his palm. "Alright, so what's the problem?"

Connor sighed "You've gotta find someone to replace me," he told his teacher

The cavern was silent for 2 seconds before an uproar insued from Kira, Sabrina and Ethan "What are you talking about?" Kira asked

"Are you crazy?" Ethan added

Sabrina shook her head "Are you completely out of your mind?" she demaned

"Alright, settle down you three" Tommy said, quietning the other rangers "What's the problem?" he asked Connor

"Im a soccer player," the boy in red answered "that's all I have ever wanted to do, you know? Every moment of my life has lead up to playing...for a pro team, and I get the biggest chance of my life; and I blow it!"

Tommy sighed and nodded in understanding "I understand," Tommy stated "and you're right"

"You're agreeing with him?" Ethan asked

"Connor," Tommy continued "I know how you feel. Because i've felt that way before. But I want you to think about this before you do anything"

Sighing Connor looked around at his friends, before shaking his head and walking off. Sabrina watched him go, before following after him quickly.

"Woah," Ethan spoke watching the two Soccer player's disappear "and I though the red guy was supposed to be the leader"

_-Scene-_

Sabrina followed Connor out of the underground tunnel and back into the woods, catching up with just beyond the exit "Hey," she said, catching his attention and bringing it to her as they walked "Uncle Tommy's right," she told him "he knows how you feel...and so do I"

"How?" Connor asked "How can you possibly know how I feel?"

The red head sighed, it was now or never "Because I had to make a choice before too" she explained, pulling him to a stop and standing in front of him so she could see him better "Last year, when I moved to Blue Bay Harbour; everything didnt go exactly as I had planned. I thought i'd spend as much time there as possible, make some new friends, finish school and then go wherever my mom decided to go next, but things change. Yes, I made new friends...but I also made new enemies; and im not just talking about High school bullies"

Connor was silent as she talked

"Connor, im not new to this..." she paused "this whole Ranger thing, I've been a ranger before"

This stunned the new aclaimed red ranger into an even bigger silence as he stared at her with wide-eyes "What?" he asked

"You remember when I said I lived in Blue Bay Harbour for a year?" she asked. He nodded. "Well, my story starts there, several weeks after I arrived in Blue Bay Harbour, several things happened at once and my life became turned upside down, I made new friends, and new enemies. But I also learned some things about myself that a teenage girl shouldnt have to worry about. I was the Phoenix."

"The what?" Connor asked

Sabrina sighed "The Phoenix is a mystical bird that's been around for eons, decades even. 10 years ago it was imprisoned into the body of a mortal, who was destined to be the protector. That was me. I was six at the time, and living in Angel Grove. Since I was too young to become a Power Ranger at the time, and I didnt even know I was the protector; I grew living my life as normal until I became of age and moved to Blue Bay with my mother, she said it was for a business job but im now aware that it was for something much more; I became the Phoenix Power Ranger alongside my new friends...one of which is now my boyfriend"

"Hunter?" Connor asked "Hunter, you boyfriend...was a Power Ranger?"

The red head nodded "Yeah," she answered "I cant tell you much here; because I dont know who could be listening. But there is alot more to my life that you and the others have too know. But Connor, you have to promise me; you cant tell Kira and Ethan"

"What? Why?" he asked

"Because I dont want them to know...just yet," she explained "im telling you, because you got this whole situation going on. But my point is, when I found out what I really was and what I could do, I was afriad of myself. I didnt want to be a ranger, because I knew what would happen, and it did happen. I started off as an evil Power Ranger...and that put me off slightly, but...my friends needed my help and so did the rest of the world"

Connor was silent once more; Sabrina's story absorbing into his brain as more conflictions rose "How did you deal with School, Soccer and Ranger duties?" he asked, as he started walking once more. Sabrina following alongside him.

"I did just that," she pointed out "I learned to deal. I told my Soccer captain and coach that I had family emergencies whenever a Ranger problem arose; and my team-mates dealt with the problems when I was in school, and held them off until I was able to get out" she finished and looked up at him "But that's just me. Some people find it difficult to deal...so whatever you choose, I wish you luck" she smiled "I gotta go...I gotta meet my friend Leanne. I'll catch you later." and she was gone, sprinting off into the woods, in the opposite direction he was going.

With a small frown as to where she was heading, Connor turned toe and left the woods. Sabrina's story still on his mind.

**xXx**

Connor angrily kicked the red soccer ball, sending it flying through the air and into the net. He shook his head, recounting the earlier events on this field when someone called his name and he turned. He was surprised to see the Reefside Wave coach, approach him "Coach," he said "What are you doing here?"

"I got a call from one of your teachers," the coach stated "he tells me it was his fault you had to leave today"

Connor smiled inwardly "Does that mean I have a shot?" he asked

"You've always had a shot son. You sure you really want this? You're willing to give up everything?"

"Yeah," Connor nodded "I am!" despite Sabrina's backstory and words creeping into his mind.

"Alright," the coach grinned "I'll let you know!"

Connor smiled as he watched the coach walk away, before turning to the sound of Ethan's voice "Hey, bro" the Blue ranger said as he and Kira approached.

"Everything go okay with the coach?" Kira asked

Connor nodded "Yeah, I think so" he sighed "Listen, im sorry you guys...you gotta understand..."

"Yeah," Kira nodded "We do"

"She does more than I do," Ethan shrugged "but if its what you really want"

Connor nodded his thanks, before looking down as their bracelets beeped and Tommy's voice came over the link

"_Guys, we have a situation. There's a monster attacking the city, people are in danger"_

"Okay," Connor nodded "But this is the last time"

The looked around to make sure no one was around, before readying themselves to morph "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder! Power Up!"

**xXx**

"Duck!" Sabrina exclaimed to the Thunder student who was training with Leanne, the young boy did as instructed and ducked under a High kick Leanne had sent his way, before bringing up his leg to block another attack. The red headed Thunder graduate growled and continued to attack as the young boy blocked and defenced perfectly. "Jump!" Sabrina instructed again watching as the boy did as told.

"Will you shut up!" Leanne shouted over at the younger red head

Sabrina smirked and shook her head "and watch him get beaten?" she asked "I cant do that!"

"Stupid Fire Ninja!" the older red head muttered, as she tried to block an attack from the student but mis-calculated and stumbled backwards off the training mat and onto the grass. "Damn it!" she complained, as the training exercise ended as she had been thrown off the training mat. "Nice lesson, Michael" she told the boy who bowed in respect "despite your backseat instructor" she added to Sabrina, "you did very well"

"Thank you," Michael said, before walking away bowing to Sabrina was he went

Sabrina laughed as she watched him go before turning back to Leanne and ducking a roundhouse kick "Dude!" she exclaimed, raising her hand and pushing Leanne's leg away "i know your not supposed to anticipate an attack because they can happen at anytime; but seriously? You trying to take my head off?"

"Yes!" Leanne responded "You want to teach them instead of me?"

"No," the younger red head answered "but that was too good of an opportunity to pass up..."

The Thunder graduate shook her head "You here for a lesson or not?" she asked

"I dunno," Sabrina shrugged "You seem busy with your other students...I thought I'd just watch for today. Please? Its been a stressful week"

Leanne frowned "More stressful then the time you were a ranger?" she asked

"Around the same," Sabrina responded, "So Hunter here?"

The older red head rolled her eyes "Yes," she answered "he is. But he's teaching"

"_That _I gotta see" Sabrina laughed, before her laughter turned to a groan as her morpher beeped "Not now!"

Leanne's eyes widened as she eyed the bracelet on her friend and students arm "Is that...?" she trailed off "Where did you get that?" she asked quickly "Sabrina, you're a -"

"Power Ranger?" Sabrina asked "Yeah. And I gotta go..."

"But?"

"I'll explain later," she promised "See ya" and she hurried off out of the Academy grounds, leaving Leanne watch her go from her training mat.

The older red head sighed "That girls, got some explaining to do" she mumured to herself, before setting off for her next lesson.

**xXx**

"Whoa," Ethan exclaimed as he, Connor and Kira arrived on scene "that thing's nasty!"

"Lets do it!" Connor yelled, and they rushed forward; forming a triangle to attack the creature. As they blocked an attack from its leafy forearms the boys were thrown backwards, leaving Kira to do battle on her own. The monster punched and kicked before spinning the yellow ranger around and kicking her in the back sending her flying forwards.

"Hey!" came a screech from above, "Up here you oversized Dandelion!" there was a small blurr and seconds later Sabrina landed infront of the monster; she punched out as the monster grabbed her hand, she then kicked up planting a kick in the stomach before pushing off and flipping over as Connor and Ethan rushed in firing their Thundermax sabers and firing lasers at the weed.

Kira grinned as she pushed herself up "Thanks guys," she said, before being helped to her feet

"Give up!" Sabrina yelled, pointing her firestaff at the bird

"Catch me if you can!" it taunted, flying off

Kira started forward "He's getting away!" she clarified

"We'll never catch him!" Connor stated, holding her back

_"You can,"_ Tommy stated, his voice coming over the morphers "_Meet the Raptor Riders!"_

The four of them turned as they spotted three large Raptor-like Dinosaurs heading in their direction; clearly more creations of Tommys as they each bore a different colour. Red. Blue and Yellow. As they ran past the teens, they dipped their heads down and pulled the rangers up into their backs, the red one pulling up both Connor and Sabrina at the same times.

"Their great!" Kira grinned "But what about Sabrina?, she has to ride with Connor"

Connor grinned behind his helmet as Sabrina wrapped her arms around his waist for better leverage "I dont mind," he said, before wincing as Sabrina thumped him in the stomach

"Just ride Dino boy," the red head hissed from his shoulder "Dont make me kick you're ass when we stop!"

"That a promise?" Connor grinned, recieving another thump from the girl behind him.

Kira and Ethan rolled their eyes behind their helmets at the banter between the two between them; Connor was never gonna stop.

**xXx**

As people screamed and ran for safety from the Tyrannodrones, the little girl who had been playing soccer at the field earlier was cornered by some picnic tables, cringing as a lizard found her hiding place. Connor noticed them and gasped "No," he mumured "I'll help the girl, you follow that freak"

"Right" Kira nodded taking off after the weed, Sabrina jumped down from Connor's raptor rider and straight into a mass of Tyrannodrones as she started battling it out with them. The red ranger jumped off his raptor rider and planted a kick in the Tyrannodrone who had cornered the girl, sending him flying backwards.

"You okay?" Connor asked the little girl, as he knelt down beside her

The girl nodded before her mother appeared to help her

"She's safe now," Connor told the mother, before the two of them ran for safety as Connor turned back to the Tyrannodrones who were being thrown left, right and centre by Sabrina who was battling it ferociously. "Sabrina! Behind you!"

"Huh?" Sabrina questioned, before yelping as she was grabbed from behind and thrown through the air. She crash landed on top of a plastic table and rolled off the side amongst the chairs, a low groan echoing from her lips. "I so did not see that coming," she complained getting back to her feet, and calling forth her firestaff as the Tryannodrones rushed her. "Go help the others!" she shouted to the red ranger, as she dulled.

"Right!" Connor nodded, mounting his Raptor Rider and taking off in search of Kira and Ethan. He found them not that far away, duelling the creature. Summoning his Tyranno Staff again, he slashed it across the back as the other two attacked with their special weapons, causing it to go flying and land hard on the pavement. The three rangers rode side-by-side, before Ethan and Kira jumped onto Connor's Raptor Rider and put their weapons together.

"Z-Rex blaster!" they yelled "Fire!"

A large beam shot out from their combined weapons and tore through the monster, they watched as it cried out before falling to pieces, before a black cloud appeared in the sky as a downpour arrived. The rain cleared and seconds later the bird reappeared, but this time at Megazord size.

"What?" the three new Rangers demanded, looking up in a state of shock

Connor lifted his morpher to his lips "Dr. O, we may have a problem on our hands" he told their teacher

_"Let me guess,"_ Tommy responded "_a 30ft version of that monster you were just fighting?"_

"You've done this before, havent you?" Ethan asked

_"Once or twice"_

Next thing the rangers new, their Bio-zords were pounding across the street towards them. Taking to the cock-pits once more the Dino rangers combined their Zords, just like they did before to create the Megazord and finished off the monster once and for all. When the battle was over, the three re-grouped with Sabrina on the ground, but she wasnt alone. The little girl Connor had saved, and her mother was with the Phoenix ranger.

"Red Ranger!" the little girl said, running over to Connor and hugging him, as he knelt down "Thank you!"

Sabrina smiled under her helmet "Anytime," he smiled "Anytime..."

**xXx**

"Good luck, Kira" Trent smiled as he brought her lemonade to the stage, where she and the band were setting up. Cyberspace was busting with a crowd, all chatting away.

"Thanks," she returned the smile, grabbing the drink

As the Yellow ranger set up on stage, Ethan was walking away towards Sabrina who was sitting in a booth chatting happily with someone he couldnt see; he made his way towards the booth when he was met by Connor. Sabrina looked up from her conversation as her two friends joined them.

"Hey," the red head greeted Connor "Didnt expect to see you here"

"Why not?" the boy in red asked "we're partners in crime-fighting, right?"

Ethan frowned "Are we?"

"Yeah," Connor nodded "We are"

"Awesome!" Ethan smiled

Sabrina nodded "Super!"

The two boys paused and turned to the red head, Connor only just realizing that she wasnt alone "Uh...are we intruding?" he asked

"No way dude," Hunter grinned "Hunter Bradley"

Connor's eyes widened slightly as he turned to look at Sabrina who was grinning at him knowingly, this was her boyfriend.

"Ethan James," Ethan said, shaking Hunter's outstretched hand "Connor McKnight," the blue ranger explained motioning too Connor.

"Hey," Connor said

Sabrina smirked "So, what happened with the wave?" she asked Connor

"I had to make a choice," the red ranger answered "That little girl made me realize, that there is nothing more important than what we're doing..."

Hayley chose that moment to appear, as Ethan and Connor dropped down beside Sabrina for a few minutes to talk "Hey Connor," the older red head greeted, placing a tray of four bottles on the table "Sorry you didnt make the team. These are on the house" she smiled at Sabrina and Hunter before walking away.

"How does she do that?" Connor asked, turning to Sabrina

"That's my mom," the red head answered, reaching for a bottle and taking a sip through the straw "she's freaky when she does that"

Hunter smirked "I'll say," and he pulled Sabrina into him as he wrapped his arm around her waist. The red head succumbed to being held and rested against her boyfriends chest, her arm draping around his stomach.

Ethan smiled "But we're sorry too," he told his red ranger friend

"You guys know I would have still chosen you guys, right?" Connor asked

Ethan and Sabrina exchanged looks "Yeah. We know..." they answered together

"Sabrina," Trent appeared "you're mom wants you to introduce Kira..."

The red head grinned estatically and jumped up; she jumped over Connor and landed on the wooden flooring outside the booth "If im not back in five minutes," she told the boys "and you hear a scream...come pry Kira off me"

The guys chuckled and watched as the red head hurried up onto the stage "Hey guys," she said into the microphone "well, today we've got something really special for you. My mom has happened to find, a talented young woman with a lot to say...So, here she is...Kira Ford!" the red head bounced off the stage before Kira had a chance to grab her, before she returned to her seat beside Hunter. Connor and Ethan were already over by the bar and giving Sabrina the thumbs up as she sat back down.

The music started and soon Kira's voice was heard throughout the whole Cafe:

_"And it goes like this...yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I can't tell you why, but I cant stop thinking about you baby, oh yeah._

_Dont you think it's time; I walked around every word you're saying, oh yeah._

_Trying hard to figure out, tell me what it's all about_

_Cuz I dont want to freak you out._

_Freak you out. Freak you out._

_I want to know, know where you're at_

_Im at the front, but baby you're still at the back_

_Oh, can you tell me where it's at?_

_I gotta know, know where you're at._

_Im all alone, waiting for you to ask._

_Oh, can you tell me where, tell me where it's at?_

_It seems like when we talk._

_You havent heard a single word im saying, oh yeah._

_im over here so listen up, sit back tine in, pick it up_

_Yeah, im just waiting here._

_Trying hard to figure out, tell me what its all about_

_Cuz I dont want to freak you out_

_Freak you out. Freak you out._

_I want to know, know where you're at_

_Im at the front, but baby you're still at the back_

_Oh, can you tell me where its at?_

_I gotta know, know where you're at_

_Im all alone waiting for you to ask_

_Oh, can you tell me where, tell me where its at?_

_Freak you out, Freak you out._

_Freak you out, Freak you out._

_Freak you out..."_

"Hey," Ethan said to Connor throughout the song "wasnt Dr. O supposed to be here?" he asked

_-Scene-_

Outside, unknown to any of the rangers or people inside; Dr. Thomas Oliver was making his way towards the entrance of Hayley's Cyberspace when a green light opened up and Tyrannodrones appeared, they captured Tommy and disappeared into another green light. Leaving an empty alleyway.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this seems rushed as it gets to the end, its early hours of the morning for me and im extremely tired. Plus I really shouldnt be awake. Despite everything people say, the older you get the more independant you become; if you still live with your folks or grandparents dont believe them because its not true. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Review thanks.**

**~*Kara*~**

_**All OCs and anything unrecognizeable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**_

**_Chapter updated on 19th July 2010. At 5:47AM_**


	4. Legacy of Power

_The Phoenix Series_

_Dino Thunder: The Secret Phoenix_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: **_Now, for those of you who were patiently awaiting the video chapter. Here it is! Some questions about the Ninja Storm rangers and Sabrina will be answered, but __**Please**__, if you are interested in the back story __**Go read the prequel**__ Ninja Storm: The Firebird. As a lot of references and back story are from it._

_Thanks._

* * *

**Legacy of Power**

* * *

**This episode commemorates 500 episode.**

**May The Power Live On Forever!**

* * *

"This is bad," Kira stated as the four teens were gathered in Doctor Oliver's basement. Around her stood Connor and Ethan as Sabrina's distant voice could be heard as she called out to her uncle in the house above.

"Way bad!" Ethan added "It's like crashing after getting a level nine of SNSW"

Connor frowned "Huh?" he asked, not getting the abbreviation

"Super Ninja Space Wars," Sabrina explained, as she appeared on the steps leading from the kitchen into the ranger lab. "What?" she asked after receiving strange looks from her friends.

"How did you know that?" Ethan asked

The red head rolled her eyes "Dustin Brooks…Video Game extraordinaire"

"Okay look, don't you think we're getting a little too freaked out about this?" Connor asked

The other three exchanged looks "Dr. O doesn't turn up for my gig yesterday," Kira started "and missed a whole day of school without a word today," she finished

"I'd say we've achieved the right level of freaking out!" Sabrina finished

Ethan nodded in agreement "I guess there's only one way to find out what the good doctor's been up t," he shrugged

Sabrina perked up and hurried to the main computer, with Ethan behind her; she jumped into the main seat and started typing away. A moment later Tommy's face appeared on the screen "Im in," she said happily

"Yeah?" Kira asked "But where?"

"_I'm Tommy Oliver; if you're not me, then something is seriously wrong," _Tommy onscreen stated, and the teens' eyes widened. _"This video diary is a confidential record. Only to be viewed in case of an emergency. What you're about to see is a history of my life"_

"More boring Dinosaur bones stories," Connor rolled his eyes "Yawn!"

_"My history - as a Power Ranger."_

Sabrina froze, as she looked up at the screen and chanced a glance over her shoulder at Connor. Maybe this wasnt a good idea, if they watched this video diary the Ethan and Kira would learn of her past and she would have some serious explaining to do. The red ranger shrugged, he honestly had no clue of how to proceed. Some leader. With a heavy sigh the red head paused the video before it started and turned to the Yellow and Blue rangers.

"What did you do that for?" Kira asked

Sabrina looked up at her "Im just giving you a guys a heads up, if this Video contains what I think it contains...then you're in a for a surprise ride" she paused slightly "and I just hope whatever you see and learn, you wont hold against me"

"Why would we hold it against you?" Ethan asked

Sabrina shook her head "You'll see..." she turned back to the video and pressed play

"_My story begins in Angel Grove, where five teens with attitude were recruited to fight the evil sorceress; Rita Repulsa. They harnessed the power of Dinosaurs to become Earth's first Power Rangers..."_

_-Video Diary-_

_**Into an odd-looking place with beams of light and a circle of super computers; five teens were teleported in through separate coloured beams. There was Black, Pink, Red, Yellow and Blue. Looking around the five teens frowned, and a deep voice spoke to them from somewhere.**_

_**It told them that the time of their destiny was upon them and gave them the power to transform into Power Rangers. As the beams of light covered them once more, one-by-one Trini, Zack, Jason, Kimberly and Billy were transformed into their uniforms of all different colours.**_

_-Video Diary-_

"Okay, so where's Dr. O?" Connor frowned

Sabrina looked up "He's coming..." she murmured turning back to the screens, and earning confused looks from Kira and Ethan once more

_-Video Diary-_

_**The teens left the base, teleported by the intergalactic being Zordon, they found themselves downtown and pulled into a fight against silver-coloured creatures. Watching from afar, Rita Repulsa was evidently furious, and decided that things would not go any further if she could not harness power like the Rangers.**_

_-Scene-_

_**Later, at school, Kimberly stood by her locker and noticed a green-clad individual walk by whom she did not recognize "Hey!" she called, making him turn around "Um...Im Kimberly. You're new around here aren't you?"**_

_**"Yeah," he nodded, walking over to shake hands "Im Tommy"**_

_-Scene-_

_**"What's going on?" Tommy yelled as winds picked up in the alley, throwing trash bags and alls orts of things around him**_

_**"Tommy!" a woman shrieked and he looked up onto a building rooftop to see Rita Repulsa herself, grinning down at him "I have chosen you!"**_

_**As she cackled maniacally, she pointed her staff towards him, embedding volts of power into his body that he tried to resist, but couldnt. He was engulfed by the beam and disappeared.**_

_**"This boy is truly the one who will become my evil Ranger!" Rita yelled teleporting to her moon base and looking down upon a small arena "Arise my Evil Green Ranger!"**_

_**In a flash of green light, Tommy reappeared; his eyes glowed briefly for a moment before he looked up at her "How can I serve my empress?"**_

_-Video Diary-_

_"She commanded me to destroy the Power Rangers,"_ Tommy's voice came in over the speakers again as they watched him fight against the other Rangers _"and I almost succeeded"_

Sabrina nodded in agreement "He did..."

"Okay!" Kira said, pausing the video "How do you know that?"

The red head shook her head "You're about to find out" she said, pressing play once more as the video continued

_-Video Diary-_

_**In the midst of battle between the MMPR rangers and the new evil Green ranger; a second new ranger appeared. A scarlet one. The Scarlet and Green ranger battled it out before the Green ranger disappeared.**_

_**"Who are you?" the Red ranger asked**_

_**"Seriously?" the Scarlet ranger responded "Im the girl who saved your ass! The least you could do is say thank you"**_

_**The Pink ranger stepped forward "Thank you" she spoke "You'll have to excuse us; we've met two new rangers today. One of which is evil and working for Rita Repulsa"**_

_**The Scarlet ranger nodded "Understandably," she commented "I'll tell you who I am, if...you tell me where I am, and what year it is"**_

_**"Angel Grove," the Yellow ranger answered "1993"**_

_**"Perfect!"**_

_**Red ranger moved forward and caught her wrist "Now," he said "Who are you?"**_

_**"My name is Sabrina," she answered "and im 10-years out of my time zone"**_

_-Video Diary-_

"Hold up!" Ethan exclaimed, pausing the video and looking down at the red head "Sabrina? You were a Power Ranger back in 1993? How is that possible?"

Sabrina frowned and looked up at him "Dude and I thought it was Connor who was the dumb jock?"

"Hey!" Connor protested

"Like my video-self said; I was 10-years out of my time zone" she said, before shaking her head "I'll explain later...just keep watching"

_-Video Diary-_

_**"I know you're the Green Ranger," Kimberly stated, as she gave Tommy a worried and pained expression when he snapped forward in his workout machine, glaring.**_

_**"Well then Pink Ranger," Tommy seethed, "you should also know that you, and the other Power Rangers will soon be destroyed"**_

_-Scene-_

_**The Rangers were once again at war on the battlefield, and Jason put all his power into throwing his power-charged sword at Tommy. The Green ranger cried out and collapsed from the blast, powering down as the others did.**_

_**"Rita's spell is broken!" Zack cried triumphantly as Tommy got to his feet with the help of Sabrina, he was shaken but clearly free of the angry and hateful aura he'd possessed since becoming Rita's Ranger. Jason rushed over.**_

_**"You okay Tommy?" he asked**_

_**"What's happened to me?"**_

_**"You're no longer under Rita's power," Jason answered**_

_**"Argh," Tommy complained "my head's spinning!"**_

_**"Being evil does that to you," Sabrina informed him "it will pass..."**_

_**Tommy frowned down at her "What have I done?"**_

_**"What you did, you did under Rita's influence," Jason explained "You own the Power now. Fight by our and we can defeat Rita,"**_

_**"After everything that has happened?" Tommy asked,**_

_**"Tommy, they need you! It's your destiny"**_

_**"It's where you belong," Jason added "Will you join us, Tommy?"**_

_**Tommy looked around as the other's nodded in agreement, as he shook Jason's hand.**_

_-Video Diary-_

_"And that's when I joined the team," _Tommy's voice was back to narrate "_But not for long. I soon discovered the Green Ranger powers were only temporary"_

The four teens watched with rapid interest as Tommy disappeared in a shower of Green energy, and Zordon explained to the other five Rangers that the Green ranger was gone and never coming back. The Dino Rangers realized Sabrina wasnt present on the video and figured she had returned to her own time at this point. Zordon continued in his explanation and explained further that he had created a new and more power Ranger to help defeat the bad guys, and in a bright light a White Ranger appeared.

He unclipped his helmet and the Rangers both onscreen and off gasped _"Guess who's back?"_ the White-clad Tommy grinned

The video paused and Sabrina looked up to see it had been Ethan who had done it

"What did you do that for?" Kira asked

"Dude, Im so bugging I can't even deal" Ethan stated

Connor nodded "Our teacher is like the oldest living Power Ranger" he said in amazement

"And our friend is an recent Power Ranger, who has time travelled" Kira added turning to Sabrina who smiled sheepishly

"Tommy is not the oldest," someone said from behind "Just the best"

The four teens spun around to face the entrance of the base to see Hayley standing there "Mom?" Sabrina asked, noticing the not-so-pleased look on her mother's face

"How did you get in here?" Connor asked as the teens walked over to her

"More to the point," Kira stated "What do you know about any of this?"

Hayley looked around at them all "I know Tommy is in trouble," she told them "and you four are the only ones who can help him"

"And...You know this because...?" Connor trailed off,

"I've been helping Tommy prepare the Ranger energy since Grad School," the older red head explained "I mean, who do you think built the morphers?"

Sabrina frowned "Im lost..."

"Tommy maybe good with fossils and Dinosaurs," Hayley explained "but a rocket scientist - he aint"

The younger red head nodded once more "And you didnt tell me because -"

"I wanted to protect you"

"Uh-huh..."

The other three teens looked between the mother and daughter before Kira interrupted "Okay, so we know who you are," the Yellow ranger began "You know what we are. D'you know where Doctor Oliver is?"

"I think I have a pretty good idea," Hayley replied, walking over to the computer and getting a disc from her bag with the Dinosaur-print on the side. She slid it into the computer, and another screen flickered to life "This is a surveillance tape from yesterday, during your music gig, Kira"

They watched as Tommy fought Tyrannodrones before being teleported away

"Why didnt he just morph?" Connor frowned "I mean, he's a Power Ranger"

Hayley shook her head "Not anymore," she said "Or didnt you get that far?"

Typing away she brought back up the video diary, which picked up where it had left off and Tommy's voice played through the speakers _"A new villain, Lord Zedd, was destroying Earth. And with three Rangers leaving, a new power source had to be found"_

They watched as the Rangers found a glowing sword, and then as Zord teleported in three teens, sporting themes of Yellow, Black or Red. Tommy, still morphed as the White Ranger but without the helmet, turned and smiled at the sight of the newcomers.

_-Video Diary-_

_**"Rocky! Adam! Aisha!" Tommy grinned**_

_**"Isn't this incredible?" Aisha smiled, and the boys behind her nodded**_

_**After this, Trini, Zack and Jason stepped forward, placing their hands up on the sword and transferred their powers to the new Rangers as they powered down and the new Rangers morphed into their new suits.**_

_-Video Diary-_

They watched the screen as Rita and Lord Zedd created a huge version of their monster, and the new Ranger team powered up to form their Megazord. After a tough battle, they lost, and the Rangers powered down and out in time to watch as their Zords were destroyed and their powers were lost to them.

_"A Ranger never gives up. Zordon sent us on a quest to find Ninjor, a warrior from the past who showed us the secrets of the ancient Ninja"_

Sabrina bit her lip to keep from laughing as she watched the video progress. Ninja's. Even in the past. As the video moved on the red head agreed mentally that the Wind and Thunder Ninja Academies had better Ninja outfits.

_"We gained new weapons, new Zords, and, new enemies"_

In an amazed silence, the four Rangers watched the history unfold from their time as the Ninjas, to Zeo Rangers and to Turbo Rangers. They then watched as Tommy gave up his position as did his friends, to a new full team of Turbo Rangers.

At this Hayley paused the video "After that, Tommy went to college when he met yours truly," she explained, she turned to Sabrina "You were about 9 or 10 -"

"I remember" Sabrina nodded "that's when you and he became best friends; and he became like an uncle to me"

Hayley nodded "But when he found the Dino Gems, he knew he could never escape the power for long"

"Seeing as I don't want this to be the end of the line can we get back on the subject of finding Dr. O?" Ethan asked

"Hey, I just thought of something" Kira stated "What about Invisiportals?"

Hayley nodded "I've been on working on that very thing," she informed them "Unfortunately; I need just a little more time"

"Okay, so what do we do when you're doing that?" Connor asked

Sabrina leaned forward and pressed play "watch more of your history" she told him "You might learn something" she grinned

The red ranger glared playfully at her, but the red head more no indication that she had heard him.

_-Scene-_

After watching the Space Rangers, Galaxy Rangers and Lightspeed Rescue Rangers; Hayley paused again "Hey!" Ethan cried "I was watching that!"

"Sorry, but i've got something" Hayley explained

"You found him?" Connor asked

"Almost. I've got a lock on the backdoor to Mesagog' firewall. In theory, it should lead us straight to an invisiportal"

Kira frowned "Then what?"

"I'll let you know in a minute" the older red head told them. A few minutes later, after finishing the Lightspeed Ranger section of the video, Hayley's research went offline, an error forming on the screen. "Either im losing my touch; or Mesagog is really smart for a mutant freak"

Suddenly the screen came back online with more video diary

"What's it doing?" Ethan asked

"It's retrieving more Ranger history," Hayley answered

Sabrina nodded "There are more rangers teams before us," she told her friends "See" she indicated to a time machine that had appeared on the screen "Isn't that the Time Force era?" she asked her mom who nodded in confirmation.

"Whoa, hold up" Ethan said "There are Power Rangers from the future?"

Sabrina nodded "Yeah," she pointed at the brown haired girl in on the screens "Time Force; their from the year 3000"

"Their down with time travel and everything, right?" Kira asked "Couldnt they take us back to the moment Tommy was kidnapped?"

"Why, so we can watch it happen all over again?" Connor scoffed, receiving pointed stares from his friends "Oh! So we can stop them...got it..."

The others nodded once, exchanged looks and turned back around

"It's worth a shot," the Yellow ranger continued "Let's see if this tells us how to find them"

_-Video Diary-_

_**"We're trying to recapture a gang of mutants that escaped through time and take them back with us," Jen sighed as she turned to face Wes "We think you may be the only one who can unlock these morphers so we can defeat them"**_

_**Although unsure about this, he felt a strong sense of trust towards these four strangers, and nodded as he stood in a circle of Jen, Katie, Trip and Lucas. Smiling, Jen held out a morpher towards him "It's yours"**_

_**"Whoo!" he cried happily, taking the morpher and slapping it onto his wrist**_

_**"DNA confirmed!" the morphers automated voice told them**_

_**Wes nodded, placing his wrist in a circle with the other four, as his reacted and gave pink, green, blue and yellow beams of light from the source of his own red one. They then stood in a line, with Jen at the centre, directing them.**_

_**"Ready?" she asked, and they all nodded**_

_**"TIME FOR TIME FORCE!" they yelled together, morphing into their Ranger suits**_

_-Video Diary-_

_"Rangers from the future chased the mutant criminals through time,"_ Tommy's voice narrated and they watched as Eric, joined their ranks and became the Quantum Ranger "_It took awhile for Eric to learn that the greatest virtue of being a Ranger is not the Power, but the reward of helping mankind"_

"That was sick," Ethan grinned "but not helpful"

"Okay so, what about all the other Rangers?" Connor asked "I mean there must be, hundreds of them all over the place. Couldnt we team-up and scout all over the city?"

Sabrina shook her head "It's not that easy," she told her friend "Some Rangers don't have their powers anymore, and some...didnt even want them at all" she gave him a pointed glance as if reminding him of what she had told him yesterday, about her not wanting to be a Ranger when she learned of her Phoenix powers. She leaned forward once more and pressed play.

_"Cole joined, and the Wild Force Rangers used spirits of the ancient animals to fight the evil Org, creatures determined to conquer Earth, through pollution and destruction. The final member to join the team was Merrick, the Lunar Wolf"_

Hayley turned to her daughter who nodded "Its okay Mom," she said "they know i've been a ranger...remember when I went back in time?"

"Okay," Hayley said, before playing the video once more

Sabrina turned to her friends "You wanted to know what I was like before Reefside..." she motioned to the video "You're about to find out"

_-Video Diary-_

_**"These are your Power Ranger Wind Morphers," Cam Watanabe stated as he opened a box to reveal three morphers, each with different power discs fitted into them. One was red and in the shape of wings, another was blue and in the shape of a fin, and the third was yellow in the shape of a lion's mane.**_

_**"Yeah, right," a girl scoffed, while a guy gasped**_

_**"Yes! See I knew it dude! I was right! Power Rangers are real!" an excited voice laughed as someone's hand reached forward to grasp the yellow morpher. As two more hands took the red and blue morphers, a guinea pig spoke.**_

_**"From this point you will be known as the Wind Power Rangers," he told them, and as the camera panned upwards, it settled on the faces of a short girl with blonde hair, a tall guy with black hair, and a guy with curly brown hair, who was still grinning excitedly.**_

_-Video Diary-_

_"Three unlikely Ninja Students commanded the power of Earth, Air and Water..."_ Tommy's voice overlapped with the video. "_But it was the power of Thunder that gave them their biggest challenge..."_

_-Video Diary-_

_**As Dustin, Tori and Shane fought creatures as the Wind Ninja Rangers, they were suddenly attacked by two other Rangers. One Navy and one Crimson, who rode past on motorcycles of their own colour, blasting at them wildly with electricity.**_

_**"Let's show these posers how it's done," the Crimson ranger grinned**_

_-Scene-_

_**A door opened in Ninja Ops as the Navy and Crimson rangers walked in, holding a defenceless Cam before them. Dustin, Shane and Tori arrived, skidding to a stop and taking up a fighting stance.**_

_**Their faces dropped as the Evil Rangers powered down, revealing a short guy with black hair and a tall guy with dirty blonde hair.**_

_**"Blake?" Tori frowned, her stance falling completely**_

_**"Leave him," the Crimson ranger growled, tossing Cam forward to the other Rangers "We have what we want"**_

_**Hunter turned and caught something in his grasp as he turned back to the Wind rangers a semi-conscious Sabrina came into view. "Goodbye Rangers!" he hissed "and good luck in your future battles" Without another word the Thunders disappeared, taking Sabrina with them.**_

_**"What did they want?" Shane asked**_

_**Cam turned to the three Rangers "My father!" he said "They took my father!"**_

_**"And Sabrina"**_

_-Video Diary-_

The Video was paused again and Sabrina groaned "Would you stop doing that?" she asked, hitting Ethan in the shoulder

"Sorry," he apologized "But you got some explaining to do" he looked at Connor and Kira, surprised the Connor didnt look at all shocked by the news "Your boyfriend was an evil Power Ranger?" he asked turning back to the red head

Sabrina sighed "He was under a spell," she explained "Lothor tricked both the Bradley Brothers and turned them evil. Forcing them to kidnap my Sensei and me. They wanted to destroy Sensei because they believed he killed their parents; and they wanted me to bring them back, but they were freed by their parents and then later...after they disappeared and then returned I became a ranger..."

"What?" Kira asked

Sabrina shook her head "Keep watching, maybe it's on here..." she pressed play and the video began once more

_-Video Diary-_

_"With the return of the Thunder Rangers, came a new Ranger..."_ Tommy narrated as the video changed to one that Sabrina remembered all to well

_**Flames hit the ground in front of the Wind Rangers as it exploded and they were thrown backwards through the air. Hunter and Blake stood on top of scaffolding their hands on the shoulders of the ranger in front of them, as the Wind rangers looked up and spotted them.**_

_**"Hey!" Shane yelled "What are you guys doing?"**_

_**"Who's that?" Tori asked**_

_**"Hey!" Blake yelled "Remember us?"**_

_**"Two out of three aint bad," Dustin mumbled**_

_-Scene-_

"_But their greatest enemies..."_ Tommy spoke as the screen changed to show Sabrina destroying a giant snail and effectively sending the Rangers away from the city; it then changed to a scene on the beach where Blake was trying to get Hunter to remember who he was "_...proved to be their greatest allies"_

_**"I...remember..." Hunter groaned**_

_**"Do you know who we are?" Sabrina asked**_

_**Hunter nodded "Yeah...my friends" he smiled. Sabrina smiled and hugged the Crimson ranger as he got back to his feet.**_

_-Scene-_

The images changed to that of Cam in the past; putting the Samurai Amulet around his neck that time he fought Kia.

_**"Sorry to spoil your fun," Cam retorted**_

_"With Earth at the brink of destruction," _Tommy's voice returned "_another friend...Cam went back in time to retrieve the one power that could save them all"_

The video returned to the present day and showed Cam standing in front of the rangers morphed before demorphing a grin plastered on his face

_"The Power of the Green Samurai Ranger!"_

_-Scene-_

_"In their final battle against Lothor, the rangers made the ultimate sacrifice..."_

The video showed Tori, Shane and Dustin facing off against Lothor in front of the Abyss, Sabrina winced as she remembered exactly where she was at this time and prayed that her uncle didnt show her fighting with herself or let alone fighting with her friends. That was the last thing she needed the others to see.

_**"I have your ranger powers!" Lothor growled **_

_**"We may not be Power Rangers!" Shane said in a low and dangerous voice "but we still have Power! - Power of Air!"**_

_**"Power of Earth!"**_

_**"Power of Water!"**_

_**"Ninja Powers!" the three of them commanded as the tips of their fingers glowed. Red, Blue and Yellow before they pointed towards Lothor and turbulent winds picked up around him, lifting the Space Ninja off his feet and sending him hurtling into the depths of the Abyss, which imploded and disappeared leaving a clear and un-destroyed clearing behind.**_

_"But even with Lothor gone and the Ranger powers destroyed..."_ Tommy continued over lapping once more "_...The rangers werent out of the woods yet"_

Sabrina groaned, here it comes

_"Their Phoenix ranger was in battle for self-control..."_

_**The picture showed Sabrina fighting with her friends, taunting and teasing them before fighting with herself on the sidelines after the destruction of Lothor.**_

_"With the Phoenix back under control...Sabrina returned to the team"_

_-Video Diary-_

"Thank you Uncle Tommy!" Sabrina complained, earning looks from her friends "I'll tell you in time...it's a long and complicated story"

Kira and Ethan exchanged looks as Connor patted Sabrina's shoulder "So Ninja's are real?" Ethan asked "I knew it!"

Hayley and her daughter exchanged grins at the enthusiasm of the blue ranger, before Connor spoke "Hey, my brother just taught he some of his moves..." he said turning everyone's attention to him "Check it out"

He readied himself before spinning around and kicking the main computer beside him, the others all froze turned back to the big computer as the screens went dark "Oh, tell me that did not just happen?" Kira asked.

"I think we just lost our only link to finding Tommy," Hayley murmured

The minutes that ticked by were painstaking neither of the Rangers knew if they had lost their only link to Tommy Oliver or what. Hayley was working overtime trying to get the computers back online while Sabrina continued to glare at Connor for a bone head mistake. "That -" the red head said pointing at the computer Connor had just kicked "is why we don't do Ninja tricks in the house!"

"Im sorry!" Connor exclaimed "How many more times do you want me to say it?"

"A million to one!"

Hayley patted her daughter's hand "Sabrina, relax" she soothed "I got something...that little jolt must have done something to the wiring, because im getting something"

"You're lucky," Sabrina shot at Connor before turning back to her mother "What you got?"

_"With the return of Mesagog," _Tommy was back on the screens "_it became necessary to invoke the power of the Dino Gems; should anything happen to me. These three are in charge of protecting the planet..."_ the screen showed three separate shots of Kira, Connor and Ethan "_trained and influenced by the Phoenix..."_ Sabrina appeared on the screen holding her Dino bracelet.

"Its us," Kira breathed

_"You're in good hands"_

The video ended and the basement was silent as the four friends stared at the screens before turning to one another "He really trusts us," Connor sighed

"He does" Hayley nodded

"We have to save him," Ethan commented "We owe it too him"

"The whole world owes him," Kira inputted

The computer beeped loudly as Hayley turned back to the screens and smiled "It worked!" she said happily "I got a lock on an invisiportal"

Sabrina grinned and turned to her friends "Let's go save a teacher!" she grinned as the others nodded.

* * *

**A/N: Got this one out sooner than expected. So the Dino Rangers know Sabrina's secret, of course she's gotta explain further about the Phoenix but that will come in time. Will they trust her when they find out that she is the ultimate evil? Find out soon in Dino Thunder: The Secret Phoenix.**

**Review pretty please**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OC's and anything unrecognizeable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter Updated on 19th July 2010. At 8:00PM._


	5. Back In Black

_The Phoenix Series_

_Dino Thunder: The Secret Phoenix_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: I do not own Power Rangers. I own Sabrina and the Phoenix idea and plotline.**

* * *

**Back in Black**

* * *

"Alright, I've got the official lock on the Invisiportal," Hayley grinned "It's down on the dirt road that heads towards the forest"

Conner rubbed his hands together, smiling "We're on it," he said, turning and stepping away from the computer. The others looked at one another, nodded and followed.

"Remember!" Hayley called after them, speaking quickly "You have to reach a speed of five hundred and thirty-six miles per hour upon entry; otherwise you'll never make it past the security wall and probably be ripped to pieces!"

The Rangers stopped dead

"Did I forget to mention that?" Hayley grinned sheepishly as they slowly turned to stare incredulously at her "I take that as a 'yes'"

Sabrina shook her head "Thanks for that mom," she grumbled shaking her head to rid the vision from her mind's eye

Hayley smiled apologetically "Never fear, I have something for just such an occasion!" the red head announced, pressing a button on the keyboard and causing a door to open, revealing three colour-coded bikes.

"Sweet!" Ethan exclaimed

"Amazing!" Kira breathed

Approaching the blue, yellow and red bikes slowly, Connor stared at them "Which one's mine?" he asked, receiving unbelievable looks from Ethan. After a moment, the Red Ranger grinned "I'm kidding..."

"You so werent kidding," Sabrina laughed

Hayley approached "These are your new Raptor Cycles," she stated "They should have you to the portal co-ordinates in approximately ninety-two, point seven five seconds"

"And, when we get there?" Kira asked

"Use your gems to access the hyper drive," Hayley replied "then head straight through the portal, to Mesogog's island fortress"

Connor paused a moment, before gulping "Wait, did you just say..._island_ fortress?"

"Yes..." Hayley frowned "Why?"

"Well...um," he stammered "Islands, they're...surrounded by water"

Sabrina nodded "That's why they call them Islands..." she told her red ranger friend

Realization hit Ethan and he grinned "_No..."_ he smirked "You can't swim?"

"I didnt say that," Connor snapped defensively

"But it's true," Ethan's smile grew "You can't!"

Sabrina and Kira rolled their eyes as Hayley continued speaking "The Invisiportal will take you straight to the island," she explained "You'll never have to get wet"

"And even if we did," Sabrina chirped "I can get us there without swimming!" she turned to her mother "Do you think I'd be able to flame once I get on the island?"

"Im not sure," Hayley answered "Lets stick to this, just incase. Okay?"

Her daughter nodded and shrugged before turning to her friends who were giving her strange looks. Connor shook his head "Ready?" he asked

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"Phoenix Power, Power Up!"

Morphing, Connor, Ethan and Kira mounted their cycles as the doors opened; revving the engines, they rode off, leaving Hayley, Sabrina and the lab behind. Sabrina frowned and turned to her mother "How long do you think it will take before they realize im not with them?"

"Dunno," Hayley answered

Sabrina shrugged "Wish me luck" she said, and seconds later she was gone in a flutter of flames

"Good luck," Hayley murmured

**xXx**

The others had come to a stop on the abandoned roadway and looked down at their cycles

"Whoa," Ethan frowned "It just stopped. What's up with that?"

"This must be where Hayley programmed the co-ordinates," Kira stated, looking around. She spotted the familiar green ball of light "Look! There's the Invisiportal. I sure hope Dr. O's on the other side"

Connor frowned and looked around "Hey, where's Sabrina?"

"I don't know," Ethan answered, also noticing the red heads absence "She didnt go through already did she?"

Kira shook her head "She doesnt have a Raptor cycle. She normally rides with Connor"

Before either of them could say another word, there was a flash of green and Elsa, Zeltrax and a swarm of Tyrannodrones appeared. The Rangers groaned.

"Hey," Connor stated "No one invited you to the party!"

"Im crashing," Elsa answered "And I brought a few friends. Is that rude?"

"Extremely!" Kira glared

Zeltrax stepped forward "You're not getting to that portal unless you're in chains" he warned

"I might be able to pull that look off," Kira began "But these guys? No way!"

"I vote we go for it!" Connor called. Nodding, the others brought their engines to life.

"Attack!" Elsa screamed, and her foot soldiers charged into battle to meet the Rangers. As the battle started, there was a burst of flames and Sabrina stepped into the middle of the battle, taking out as many Tyrannodrones around her with the heat of her blaze.

She looked around at the fallen Tyrannodrones "Am I interrupting something?" she asked casually, before looking up as Connor rode past on his cycle, she stopped momentarily and looked at her.

"Get on!" he ordered

She nodded once and hopped on the back of him.

"Guys, hurry!" Ethan called to them "The portal's still open!"

Kira gasped "We'll never make it!" she said as Elsa and Zeltrax were in between them and the portal.

Sabrina glared at the two villains ahead of her "I got an uncle to save!" she yelled at them, she then jumped off Connor's cycle once more and landed between her friends and the other two there "So BACK OFF!" she threw out her hands as a stream of flames shot out and headed for the two. Zeltrax reacted by stepping up in front of Elsa and holding up his axe as protection "Now guys!" the red head said over her shoulder as the guys took the distraction to their advantage and rode past. Connor grabbing Sabrina around the waist as he passed her. Seconds later they disappeared through the portal after Kira and Ethan.

_-Scene-_

Appearing inside a small hallway in Mesogog's lair, the Rangers were still on their bikes, parked. Sabrina exhausted and slumped in her seat against Connor's back.

"Are you okay?" Connor asked

The red head nodded "Yeah," she sighed "Im just a little out of practice...I haven't used that much power since...well since...you know what, I've never used that much power!"

A soft chuckle ripped through the Ranger group as Sabrina jumped off of Connor's bike and rested against the wall, sliding down until she touched the floor and listening as Connor connected a link to her mother via the morphers. "Hayley," the red ranger said "We're in"

_"Good,"_ Hayley responded "_Sabrina i've been thinking about what you said...and you may be able to flame out from the fortress. Do you think you can do that with four other people? Or do I have to recalibrate the bikes?"_

Sabrina bit her lip "Uh...no I think it's cool, I flamed the entire Ninja Storm team and Megazord out of battle last year...and their a bigger team than us"

_"I'll recalibrate the bikes, just in case"_ Hayley informed them. Sabrina nodded once.

_-Scene-_

Now demorphed, the Rangers crept along the hallways of the fortress searching for the lab "The lab should be just around this corner, I think" Kira stated as they turned the corner; slightly breathless from all the running "At least we still have the element of -"

"Welcome," Mesagog hissed, stepping out of the shadows and right in the path of the rangers "We've been expecting you"

"...surprise" Kira finished

Mesagog grinned "You remember me, I trust?" he asked the blonde

"Like I could forget that face" she spat

Ethan frowned "Uh, what part is his face?" he glanced over his shoulders as the doors closed and locked behind them "Uh...guys?"

"Dont worry..." Sabrina murmured, linking her hand through Connor's and Ethan's "Take Kira's hand" she added to the red ranger, as he did so with a grin.

"Obviously you are in the need of some discipline," Mesagog growled, and as an orange-coloured beam fired from his head; the four teens disappeared in a burst of orange flames. As the Rangers disappeared, Elsa and Zeltrax teleported in right into the beam of Mesogog's. The Dinosaur growled and called off the attack "Find them!" he roared "NOW!"

_-Scene-_

When the flames died down and the rangers re-appeared; Connor, Kira and Ethan turned to stare at Sabrina in surprise "What was that?" the blue ranger exclaimed

"Part of my powers!" she told him "It's the Phoenix...I'll tell you later, it's complicated" she then turned around and looked up "Uncle Tommy!" she exclaimed, running forward. He was tied to the same table that Kira had been almost a week ago.

Tommy grinned "Hey, perfect timing" he turned to Ethan "hit the red button"

"Okay," the blue ranger grinned, disappearing to the computer.

Glancing up at the door, Sabrina watched as it shut before turning back to her uncle as he placed his hand on her shoulder "I should have known you'd try to rescue me" he stated, pulling her over towards Ethan and the others.

"Is that you're way of saying thanks?" Ethan asked "'Cause if it is it needs some work"

"I'll thank you for real when we get out of here. Now, Hayley gave you the new Raptor Cycles, right?" he asked, taking a deep breath. They nodded "Okay. Sabrina, are you able to flame us back to them, and out of here?"

"Back to the bikes...yes..." the red head frowned "out of the invisiportal...I can try. Mom's image of being ripped to shreds doesnt sound pretty though"

"Then we'll have to use the main invisiportal network," Tommy nodded, stepping towards the controls to open a portal "This way"

"Wait!" Ethan stopped him "We need to talk"

Tommy shook his head "Go, I'll explain later" he told them

"We already know everything," Connor told him

Kira nodded "We found the video diary"

"We know you're a Power Ranger" Ethan concluded

"Was," Sabrina interrupted "He was a Power Ranger! Past tense!"

The door behind them slid open and Zeltrax barged through with a shout, followed by Mesagog, Elsa and the Tyrannodrones. The big Dinosaur stepped forward, hissing angrily "Ranger or not...you're mine now!"

"I hate when he get's like this," Tommy groaned

Sabrina grinned up at her uncle "Can I torch him?" she asked hopefully, flicking her wrist as a fireball appeared in her palm "Pretty please?"

Tommy chuckled and nodded

"Yay!" the red head exclaimed, throwing a series of fireballs at Mesagog; before she dodged as he deflected one back at her. The red head disappeared as she rolled across the ground and popped back up on Kira's other side "Dude! No using my power against me!"

"Ready?" Connor asked, as the four rangers stepped forward

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"Phoenix Power, Power Up!"

Mesagog growled angrily "Attack!" he ordered and the others ran past him to combat the rangers. Taking on the Tyrannodrones, Elsa and Zeltrax, the Dino rangers summoned their Thundermax Sabres as Sabrina called forth her fire staff as she battled the new creation of Mesogog's.

"Dude, what the hell are you supposed to be?" she asked, ducking under the tentacles of the creature and planting a kick in his stomach as she jumped backwards onto the table Tommy had been tied to seconds ago. She aimed a high kick at a Tyrannodrones who swiped at her legs from the side, before flipping backwards onto her hands and pushing off the top of the seat and back onto the floor as the creature run at her.

"Im the Pollinator!" he yelled,

Meanwhile, Mesagog headed straight for Tommy, and the former Ranger didnt do too well as he was thrown around like a rag doll. "Dr. O!" Connor shouted as the Rangers finished off their opponents and glanced over.

"Head for the portal!" Tommy yelled "I gotta get something. Hurry!"

"We'd better do as he says," Connor nodded

"Right," Kira agreed

Sabrina turned to her friends "Im sending you back to the bikes!" she told them "I'll wait for Tommy!"

"But how are you -" Kira started, but was cut off as Sabrina flicked her wrist at them and they disappeared in a flicker of flames. The red head then turned back to her uncle, who was still fighting Mesagog. As the Dinosaur stood over the former Ranger, Sabrina jumped up and flipped through the air double kicking him and sending him sprawling into the controls. She then kicked off the wall and flipped over the table behind her and landed beside her uncle who had a glittering rock under his arm.

"Time to go home," she said, grabbing his wrist and flaming out

Mesagog hissed angrily "Do not let them escape with that stone" he rounded on Elsa "GO!"

_-Scene-_

The other rangers, meanwhile, had re-appeared beside their bikes; with frowns they looked up at one another "That girl has some serious explaining to do!" Ethan complained, as Kira nodded in agreement. Connor shook his head, he partly knew half of Sabrina's past but he too wanted answers on this sudden power streak Sabrina was throwing at them. Yes, he could understand she had more practice at this ranger thing than them, what with being a ranger already and therefore had control over her powers unlike them...but, hell...fire? She had power over Fire? How was that possible? And who the hell was this Phoenix she kept mentioning. They were confused.

Another tower of Flames appeared and Sabrina and Tommy stepped out "Do we really need a souvenir?" Connor asked, motioning to the stone

"This one we do," Tommy nodded, and sounds of Elsa and a group of Tyrannodrones running down the hall reached them, from behind

Sabrina looked up "Let's go!" she declared, jumping onto the back of Connor. As her uncle got on behind Ethan.

"You sure you can do this?" Tommy asked, his niece

She nodded "I can try..." she responded "I just may need to rest for a while after it..."

Elsa and the Tyrannodrones appeared around the corner and started towards them, but they were blown backwards as Sabrina concentrated on her and her friends and flamed them instantly out of the fortress.

**xXx**

The rangers and Tommy arrived safely on the empty plaza, skidding their bikes to a stop. Tommy dismounted the blue bike, as Sabrina slumped against Connor's back tiredly. Seconds after they had come through Elsa and her army appeared behind them.

"What a surprise," Sabrina mumbled "they followed us!"

She shook her head slightly, as she slid off Connor's bike. The last time she felt like this, had been after the Phoenix had sub-merged after the possession during the final battle against Lothor; the red head just preyed that the Firebird didnt try and take control now when she was in her weakened state, because there was no way the others were strong enough to take her on. She was used to the power of the Phoenix, she had dealt with it; but they had only been rangers for about a week...there was no possible way they could take on a power that had been around for centuries.

Zeltrax threw out a blast at the rangers as Tommy stepped up in front of Sabrina who barely had energy in her to stand let alone dodge an energy blast. He raised the stone in front of him to absorb the blast from Zeltrax, as the others dismounted their bikes and called out in worry; then there was a sudden flash of white light and Tommy was thrown backwards from the blast.

"Dr. Oliver!" Ethan shouted

Sabrina stared at the spot where her uncle had stood seconds ago "Uncle Tommy!" she screamed, turning her glare onto Elsa and Zeltrax and starting forward angrily as Connor caught her around the waist and held her back

"This cant be happening!" Kira said, in disbelief

Elsa smirked "Such negativity!" Elsa commented, grinning evilly "Havent you learned that in our world, anything's possible?"

"Even the destruction of the great Dr. Tommy Oliver" Zeltrax added

A shimmer appeared in the air between the two groups as a familiar voice sounded "I heard my name..." seconds later Tommy re-appeared, grinning in amusement "You missed me, didnt you Zeltrax?"

Zeltrax stared in confusion, while the four Rangers ran forward in relief, Sabrina hugging her uncle "Awesome!" Ethan cried, as Tommy hugged his niece back.

"What happened?" the red head asked

Continuing the questions, Connor noticed something glowing in Tommy's hand "Hey, Dr. O, what's that?" he asked

Opening his hand, Tommy revealed a small black stone, which was glowing with energy and resembled their Dino Gems exactly "A black Dino gem," Ethan grinned "Let me guess, the power of Invisibility"

"Looks like it," Tommy nodded, smiling a little

"That Gem belongs to my master," Elsa growled angrily

Tommy turned to her "There's two things you guys need to learn about Dino gems," he stated "Lesson number one...you can't choose them; they choose you"

"What's the other?"

Tommy raised his wrist quickly, his sleeve falling back to reveal a dark bracelet on his wrist "They go real well with dino morphers" he grinned and slammed the stone into the bracelet. Immediately the morpher started to glow.

Elsa looked slightly amused "Aren't you a little old for this, Tommy?" she snickered

"I may be old," Tommy began "But I can still pull it off!" he finished, grabbing a key in his other hand and connecting it with the morpher "Dino Thunder, Power Up!" he twisted the key, and morphed. Seconds later a Ranger in a black suit identical to Connor, Ethan and Kira's stood in front of them "Dino Thunder - Black Ranger!" he commanded "Just like riding a bike!"

"One more makes no difference," Zeltrax growled, though his tone betrayed that he was lying. Raising his axe, he yelled "Attack!"

They all rushed forward and the fight began. Testing his powers, Tommy took on a large group of Tyrannodrones, and it took very little time for them all to end up on the ground. Ruining the return of the great Tommy Oliver, Zeltrax stepped forward, sword raised.

"Let's see what you're made of," he stated.

Accepting the challenge, Tommy took out his new weapons - The Brachio Staff.

_-Scene-_

Sabrina groaned as she flipped over Kira and double kicked Elsa, before she was struck in the back by the woman's sword and sent tumbling into a concrete wall. Elsa grinned down at her "Not so powerful anymore, are you Phoenix ranger?" she asked, raising her sword. She slashed it downwards, but Sabrina flamed out seconds before the sword hit her sending Elsa into confusion as she looked around for her target.

"Hey!" Kira yelled, as she stepped up after seeing Elsa try and strike Sabrina "You want to mess with my friend," she said "You'll have to go through me"

Elsa smirked "Okay..." she murmured, rushing forward to attack the Yellow ranger.

Calling her Ptera Grips to her command, Kira rushed forward matching Elsa's attacks with defence; hit for hit. She was momentarily distracted after she had kicked Elsa away and looked up to make sure Sabrina was alright, and she found the Phoenix ranger battling it out with the Pollinator once more. The younger red head moved slower than usual, but she was still on her feet.

Taking the yellow ranger's moment of distraction to her advantage Elsa charged her sword with an electrical blast and it smashed it into Kira, sending sparks flying. The Yellow ranger flew backwards and landed on the ground with a thud, there was a split second, before a voice shouted out. "Connor! Help Kira!" and several moments later a figure jumped over her and landed in front of her, shielding her away protectively.

"This is not your fight Red ranger!" Elsa growled, glaring at him over their locked weapons

Connor shook his head "You hurt Kira!" he spat "it becomes my fight!"

And he pushed backwards, sending her stumbling "We're not intimidated by your teacher," Elsa added as she regained her footing and faced them

"Then you've obviously never taken one of his pop quizzes," Connor stated dryly

_-Scene-_

Connor continued to battle Elsa, gaining the lead and landing a kick to her stomach that sent her staggering back. She glared heatedly at him, slightly breathless; before she straightened up "We will meet again, Red Ranger" she vowed, before teleporting away.

Connor turned and run back over to Kira "Are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah," the Yellow ranger answered "thanks to you"

"You good to go help the others?"

Kira nodded and the two of them took off to the other end of the plaza where Ethan and Sabrina were fighting back-to-back with the Pollinator. They reached them, just as Sabrina jumped off Ethan's shoulders and slashed downwards with her Fire staff which was engulfed in flames, when she landed there was a spark and the freaky looking creature stumbled backwards. "He's all yours," the red head said to them, pulling back as they combined their weapons.

"Z-Rex blaster!" the three of them commanded

The monster struggled back to their feet "Dont be a Pollinator hater!" he yelled

"Pollen is a trigger to asthma attacks!" Sabrina shot back, as she stood behind her team-mates

"Ready?" Connor asked

"Aim" Kira and Ethan responded

Sabrina smirked "FIRE!" she called, and a huge energy blast was sent out towards the monster, engulfing it in an explosion that tore it apart.

_-Scene-_

Meanwhile, Tommy and Zeltrax continued their battle, and Zeltrax was eventually thrown against a large stone wall, landing in a heap at the base. He got to his knees as Tommy watched him; his sword in hand "Go head," Zeltrax growled "I dare you"

"No," Tommy shook his head, lowering his weapon "I got a message for your boss. Tell him Tommy's back, and no matter what colour I am, he'll never defeat me"

Zeltrax stood and stared at him for a moment, then jumped up, disappearing into a portal. Just then, a large black rain cloud rolled across the sky, crackling with electricity. It rained down on the remains of the Pollinator, making it grow to Megazord size.

The rangers all stared up as Tommy re-grouped with them seconds before his morpher beeped "Hayley?" he asked

_"Welcome back,"_ she stated him "_I've got a little homecoming present for you. I found it on the North side of the forest"_

The ground started to shake and the Rangers turned in the direction of the footfalls and a huge Black and gold Dino Zord, bigger than any they had ever seen came lumbering towards them. "No way!" Sabrina exclaimed "it's a Brachiosaurs!" she grinned, at her all time favourite herbivore dinosaur stopped in front of them.

_"Meet the Brachiozord,"_ Hayley went on "_Retrieving the Black gem must have awakened him"_

"Nice..." the others breathed

_"Wait till you see what he has inside,"_ the older red head concluded "_I think you can handle it from here"_

The Zord opened at the right side, top of its back and tail, revealing the Tyranno, Ptera and Tricera Zords; as the rangers took to their designated Zords, Hayley contacted her daughter

_"You want me to send the Phoenix Zord?"_ she asked

Sabrina shook her head "Nah, im cool" she answered "I got to enjoy my battles last year...I say, let them have the Megazord fun. At least for now, anyway"

There was a chuckle from down the line, as Tommy patted the red head's shoulder and looked up at the Thundersaurus Megazord. The Phoenix and Black Rangers watched as the other three were nearly done with the Pollinator, but before they could completely destroy him, Hayley commanded Tommy to use another Zord.

"The Cephalazord?" Sabrina questioned, turning to her uncle, as he inserted the key into his morpher. The Brachiozord opened once more and a small blue Zord hopped out, and boxed his way down the street towards the battle. The red head laughed at the creature, above her as it merged with the Megazord. "You know...I may not have a Dino Zord," she told her uncle "but when you think about it...the Phoenix, has control over all Dinosaur Zords; so in theory...I _do_ have a Dino Zord"

Tommy chuckled and pulled her into a one armed hug as the Megazord destroyed the Creature.

**xXx**

At the end of the day, the Rangers, Tommy and Hayley all sat on the couches inside the Cyberspace. The cafe was deserted except for them, "What a day," Ethan sighed "New Bikes...new Zords..."

Sabrina frowned "Didnt get either" she grumbled

Hayley smiled and patted her daughter's head as the sat side-by-side on the couch opposite the three Dino rangers, the younger red head lying against her mother's side, her head resting on her shoulder, as her legs were kicked up over her Uncle Tommy's legs as he patted the side of them. She looked mighty comfy to her other friends.

"New Ranger," Conner commented, nodding at Tommy "Well, sorta new"

Tommy chuckled as he patted Sabrina's legs once more

"Dr. O," Kira frowned "are you gonna tell us how you happened to have that morpher ready?"

Tommy glanced across at Hayley, causing Sabrina too look up at her mother and frown "Well, right after you became Rangers," Tommy explained "I got an energy reading on the tracking system. I had an idea it was another Gem, so I had Hayley build a morpher, just in case"

"How did you know what colour it was?" Sabrina asked

Tommy looked across at her "I didnt," he said. This only caused the red head to frown further. He chuckled and shook his head at her "Dont try and figure it out, Sabrina; you'll just give yourself an headache"

The red head shrugged and cuddled closer to her mother as the older red head, moved her arm and draped it over Sabrina's shoulder and across her chest, holding the 16-year-old close.

"That reminds me," Ethan said, turning to Sabrina "You got some explaining to do too..."

The red head sighed "What do you want to know?" she asked

The Blue and Yellow rangers exchanged looks "What is the Phoenix?" Kira asked "You mentioned it a few times today; and all of a sudden you've got these fire throwing and flaming powers. What's up with that?"

"Where you're powers are connected to your Dino Gems," Sabrina explained "mine are connected to the source that is know as the Phoenix. The Phoenix is a scared bird with the control over the element of Fire. If fallen into the wrong hands it can have a devastating effect on this planet. That's why generations ago, when the first Phoenix had been detected it was locked away inside a protector. A civilian. Someone who was strong enough to control the Phoenix if it were ever discovered"

Kira frowned "And that's you?" she asked

"Yeah," Sabrina answered "that's where all my fire power comes from...literally. But there is a downside to being the Phoenix. Where the Phoenix is immortal, im not. If someone was to use the Phoenix's powers to bring someone back from the dead, I would have to die for it to happen. That and the fact that...if the Phoenix ever takes control it takes alot of persuasion to get me back; you saw the video diary. I had to fight against my own friends, until I was able to finally re-gain control"

The three Dino ranger exchanged looks "Is that why you were tired after using the Phoenix's powers to flame us out of Mesogog's island fortress?"

"Yeah," Sabrina responded "I hadnt used most of the Phoenix's power since the final battle; it has been dormant since then. And now, because im back to full Ranger status again and using the powers, im afraid that the Phoenix will return and try and take control of me again"

Hayley rubbed her hand up and down her daughters arm, as Tommy squeezed her leg softly and gave her a reassuring smile "We wont let that happen," he promised "You're staying...here with us...no one is taking you away from us"

Connor, Ethan and Kira nodded in agreement and Sabrina smiled in response "Thanks guys," she murmured

After a few more minutes of comfortable silence, Tommy patted Sabrina's legs and got to his feet "Well, I'd better get going," he said, placing his niece's legs on the sofa where he had been sitting moments ago.

"Going?" Hayley asked, watching him "Where you going?"

Leaning on the back of the couch behind Ethan, Kira and Connor, he grinned "Shopping" he announced "I checked my closet this morning, and there's a serious shortage of black in there"

Laughter rippled through the other rangers and Hayley, as Tommy winked and left, waving and shouting goodbye in his retreat.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, im on the ball today. Two chapters written up and updated within hours of one another. The only reason I am getting this chapter up now is because tomorrow I want to concentrate on another story that I have started, I have tried starting it and keep failing because these chapters are on my mind. So for most of the day tomorrow I will be concentrating on my new NCIS: Conflictions story.**

**Other than that, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Big shout out to everyone who has reviewed and has been following since the beginning, you are all amazing. You're commitment to this series precedes me, and im happy to hear you are enjoying. Also as most of you are already doing, feel free to contribute ideas; I honestly don't mind. I will take anything into consideration; promise. So if you want to see something specific...or you want to see Sabrina and the team doing something specific. Let me know, whether it be in Review or PM; either way is alright with me.**

**Another big shout out too Penelope Halliwell and Kaigirl16; yeah Conner has got to stop flirting with Sabrina. But like I said to Kaigirl16, it wouldnt be Connor if he didnt try his luck. But Hunter will keep him in place; no one messes with the bad boy who is also as control over the Thunder. lol.**

**That's all for now - Night people.**

**Review (thank you)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OC's and anything unrecognizable are copyrighted (c) and belong to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated on 20th July at 3:21AM_


	6. Diva in Distress

_The Phoenix Series_

_Dino Thunder: The Secret Phoenix_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Diva in Distress**

* * *

_"Im over you,_

_Better believe it's true_

_Oh, I see in your eyes_

_Everytime that you lie_

_Im over you_

_Im over you_

_Darling, I'm done, I'm through_

_You can say it again_

_That you wanna be friends_

_But when we get to the end, Im glad_

_I'm over you"_

As the song finished, a rare few in the Cybercafé clapped and cheered; since most of them were busy talking and bustling with other things. Kira frowned as the last cords faded out. She was a little disappointed that no one had listened to her much today. Turning to her band, she told them to take five before jumping off the stage taking her guitar from around her neck as she joined her friends at their table.

"That was awesome," Connor smiled "Is that something new?"

Kira nodded absently "Yeah. Im still working on the hook, but I think it's pretty good"

"Im telling you," Ethan smiled "If this superhero gig doesnt work out, you definitely have a musical career to fall back on"

"It's kinda hard to have a musical career when you can hardly get anyone to listen to you play" Kira muttered, as Trent, came over with drinks and a sketchpad under his arm.

"Well I was listening," he stated "and I think you rock"

Kira smiled and looked up meeting his eyes, she glanced at the drawing under his arm and nodded towards it "What you working on?" she asked

"Nope, not till it's done," he grinned, shuffling it away to his other arm

"Okay," Kira smiled as Trent walked away and Sabrina joined her friends sliding into her seat between Connor and Ethan and slipping the smoothie she had just made.

Tommy looked around at the four of his students "Nobody appreciates good music these days," he stated "All you hear on the radio is that pop garbage"

"Yeah," Hayley nodded "Like what's her name? Kylee Styles?"

Kira suddenly became very tense and looked mildly uncomfortable

"Hey, Kylee Styles has some good music on the radio" Connor nodded

Sabrina wrinkled her nose at the red ranger "You only think that because you think she is fine," she laughed

"No I don't!" Connor exclaimed, earning looks from both Ethan and Sabrina "Okay, yeah I do. But, that has nothing to do with it"

"You know she used to be a really good song writer," Kira stated, turning attention to her again "She _was_ really sweet, too. Now she's all about image"

Sabrina frowned "Aren't all big pop stars about image?" but no one answered her, they were too busy staring at Kira

"You say that like you two are friends," Ethan frowned

Kira rolled her eyes "We used to be," she told them, causing the other three to exchange sceptical looks "What! It's true! We were in a band together, then she got discovered by this agent and now she's this huge pop diva"

"Oh c'mon," Connor scoffed "You don't expect us to believe that, do you?"

"Whatever," Kira sighed

Tommy pointed at Sabrina, Ethan and Connor "Whatever these three think, I believe you Kira" he told the Yellow ranger who smiled

"Oh," Sabrina jumped, as she clicked on the Kylee Styles fan site "Here's your chance to prove it; according to her fan site she's gonna be in town to promote her new CD"

Connor grinned "Oh we are _so_ there!"

"Great" Kira sighed

"And since you two are such good buddies," Connor added, looking at Kira "Maybe you can hook me up"

Ethan and Sabrina exchanged eye-rolls and shook their head at the red ranger's antics, before looking up at Trent's voice as he walked past the table away from the bar and towards the doors "Hey!" he was waving to a man in a suit who had just walked in. Tommy followed with a gaze that turned to shock when he spotted the man, and he too drifted away from the table.

"Tommy?" Hayley questioned watching him go

Sabrina frowned and turned in her seat "Uncle Tommy?" she asked, "Yo! Earth to Tommy Oliver!" but her uncle didnt answer and kept walking towards the man who was now talking with Trent.

"Who's that guy?" Ethan asked as the others shrugged

The man nodded, straightened his tie and patted Trent's shoulder "Trent," he spoke

"Anton Mercer..." Tommy said, shaking his head "I can't believe it"

He offered his hand and hesitantly, the man took it "Tommy," Anton acknowledged "Tommy Oliver! How've you been?"

Trent frowned "You know my dad?" he asked

"Dad?" Tommy asked "Well I had no idea...I mean you're last name's -"

"Fernandez," Anton cut him off and nodded "It's a long and complicated story Tommy, but more importantly, how are you?"

At that moment Sabrina walked over looking furious "Trent can you help me with table three?" she asked "There's been a mocho-chino incident, and I swear im gonna kill the dudes that are sitting there"

The boy in white looked over at table three, and saw what Sabrina meant. The boys that were sitting there were leering at the red head and waiting for her to return "Yeah. I'll be right there" he nodded "See ya!" he said to his dad, before walking away with the red head.

"I don't understand," Tommy began "I thought you were dead, I mean the island was destroyed"

"Well, I was lucky, Tommy" Anton told him "From the looks of it we both were"

"Why didnt you call? Send a message?"

"Yeah, well you know what it is like...starting over. Trying to get your bearings"

Tommy sighed "Yeah, I do" he then leaned in close "Anton, the experiments we were working on...some crazy things have been happening. We need to figure some things out"

"I suppose your right," Anton nodded as he pulled away "Look; I'll clear some time next week if that's all right with you"

"But..."

"It's good seeing you again, Tommy" Anton nodded, clapping him on the shoulder "Truly it is" he then turned and walked out of the Cyberspace, leaving the Black ranger confused and lost.

**xXx**

The next morning dawned brightly, and while Connor and Kira had gone to the mall to meet Kylee Styles; Ethan and Sabrina had met up at the Cybercafé. For more than two hours the blue and Phoenix rangers enjoyed the free time they were receiving in between ranger battles. Ethan questioned Sabrina on her past ranger life as the red head laughed and explained what he wanted. He truly did remind her of Cam back home.

"Oh, that reminds me" she said happily "Im gonna be gone this weekend...uh...im spending time with my old team in Blue Bay"

Ethan nodded "And you're telling me because...?" he asked

"Because if there is an attack," she answered "I want you to know im not that far away."

"Oh," he answered, before falling back into question mode.

Suddenly their morphers beeped and the doors crashed open as Kira entered with an older woman beside her. She spotted her friends and made her way over after settling the older woman down on the couches. "Good, you're still here" she said

"Who's that?" Sabrina questioned

"Kylee,"

Ethan's eyes widened "Kylee Styles?" he asked "Dude...what happened?"

"Mesagog,"

Sabrina slapped Ethan upside the head "You had to ask!" she scolded, before looking down at her morpher "Im guessing that's what Uncle Tommy wants"

Kira nodded "Yeah. Donkeyvac is still out there"

"Donkey -" Ethan started, but Sabrina silenced him "...we'll just go find out from Connor and Dr. O"

The red head nodded, patted Kira's shoulder and took off with Ethan.

_-Scene-_

"A Donkey that can extract youth out of people?" Ethan frowned, turning to Connor "That is wrong on so many levels!"

"Mesogog's probably found a way to harness youth into energy," Tommy stated glumly "We have to figure out a way to fight it" he looked around then, noticing only three Rangers were present "where's Kira?"

Sabrina looked up "She's at the Cyberspace, with Kylee," she answered "Kylee looks like she was having a meltdown or something when they came in"

"I gotta admit, it was pretty brutal" Connor nodded

"We'll talk about respect for your elders later," Tommy stated "But right now, there's something we need to take care of"

The three rangers nodded, and walked into the centre of the Ranger Base, bringing up their wrists as their Dino bracelets flashed and turned into morphers "Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"Phoenix Power, Power Up!"

**xXx**

"My career is over!" Kylee whined for what seemed like the hundredth time. She was sat on one of cushioned chairs in the Cyberspace, with Kira seated on the sofa across from her, looking at her old friends as sympathetically as she could. "This is the worst thing that has happened to anyone, ever!"

"Oh c'mon, Kylee, Im sure someone will find a way to reverse this," Kira stated

"But I was supposed to go on 'You Request It' _tonight_!" she complained

The rock star rolled her eyes "Just because you look a little older doesnt mean you can't sing" she explained

"Right!" the pop diva scoffed "Go on National TV looking like _this_! I must look at least...forty!"

Kira rolled her eyes, sighing deeply before her Dino Gem bracelet went off. Realizing the others needed her, she started to get up, silently thanking the gods for this luck "I gotta go!"

"No!" Kylee pleaded, grabbing her hand and pulling her back onto the sofa seat

"Look, Hayley will look after you," Kira promised "You'll be fine"

"But I want you to stay," Kylee whined "You're my friend. You can't leave me like this!"

Kira sighed _Way to guilt trip me..._ she thought, as she sat back down and ignoring her Ranger cell.

**xXx**

As Ethan and Sabrina were thrown a few feet away, Connor and Tommy tagged teamed the Donkeyvac using their power weapons. The Tyranno Staff and Brachio Sword. It didnt take long before the Donkeyvac wrapped an arm around each weapon and pulled with such a force that Red and Black rangers were lifted off their feet and sailed through the air, crashing onto the ground.

"We need Kira!" Sabrina yelled

"I called her;" Connor replied "She's not answering!"

At that moment Cassidy and Devin got blasted and before the ranger's eyes their skin started to wrinkle and transform, before the Donkeyvac returned to their fight. Zeltrax soon joined the fun, separating Tommy and Sabrina from the other two.

"Catch me if you can!" Donkeyvac teased, running off down a street in order to separate the two Ranger sets so that they couldnt help one another.

Sabrina ducked an attack from Zeltrax and turned to Ethan and Connor "Go after him!" she told them

"Right!" the boys nodded and took off after the creature, leaving the Phoenix and Black rangers to deal with Zeltrax.

**xXx**

"What am I going to do?" Kylee was _still_ whining, "I can't face my public looking like this!"

Kira sighed "Calm down, Kylee. You're not the only one in trouble here. This _thing_ is attacking people all over the city!" she stated

"Really?" Kylee asked, "Well, that's not my problem. Im Kylee Styles"

Kira took a deep breath, reaching into her pocket she pulled out an audio tape and handed it to Kylee "This is the Kylee Styles I used to know," she stated, "She was someone who cared about other people, not just herself" her Dino bracelet beeped again "I gotta go!" and she left Cyberspace.

Kylee watched her go before sighing and sticking the tape in to air behind her, "Can you play this for me?" she asked, waving the tape around until it was taken from her hand.

"Sure!" Hayley said stiffly, taking the tape and putting it in the player. She pressed play and walked away, as Kylee absentmindedly played with her silver hair, acoustic guitars flowed out through the speakers and were soon joined voices of two girls sounded out.

_**True love, can't take it no more**_

_**True love, it broke my heart, it made my whole life soar**_

_**He said he'd be my baby, then why did he betray me?**_

_**Temptation got to his head...**_

As the music played, Kylee hugged her blanket close to her as an image of two teens in a garage band entered her mind.

**xXx**

By the time Connor and Ethan caught up to the Donkeyvac, he had made it to the Tennis Courts. The Red ranger looked around, seeing the way they came was the only way in or out.

"Alright, we've got it cornered!" he grinned

"That's what you think!" Donkeyvac cackled, powering up

Laser beams shot from its nose and blasted the two teens right off their feet in a shower of sparks. The Red and Blue rangers fell hard to the ground. Donkeyvac stepped forward, a threatening stride in his step "It's over Rangers"

"This guy is brutal," Ethan groaned

"You said it!" Connor agreed

Taking the role of leadership, Connor struggled to his feet and stood in front of Ethan as the monster approached and fired his laser at them. There was a brightly lit flame that appeared in front of the two boys as the lasers were absorbed into the fiery blast and seconds later Sabrina stepped out of the blaze. Donkeyvac glared at her and fired up his laser once more, before the three rangers clamped their hands over their ears as a scream unlike no other cut through the air.

Yellow sonic sound waves knocked Donkeyvac off his feet and sent him flying across the tennis court as the unmorphed Kira came into view, a smirk painted across her features. She walked over to her friends as Ethan got back to his feet.

"Next time give us the heads up," the Blue ranger told the blonde

She nodded "Right sorry"

"Excellent!" Donkeyvac said greedily, standing up "More youth for me!"

"I don't think so!" Kira responded, bringing her wrist up as her morpher appeared "Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

As the Yellow Dino suit moulded itself onto her body, the cry of the Pterodactyl rang out around the court and she grinned under her mask "Ptera Power! Yellow Ranger!"

The four Rangers called upon their weapons; the Fire Staff and the Thundermax Sabres and they leaped forward to attack the creature. A few fight moments later and the Rangers were rolling across the grounds after being hit by a large laser blast. Sabrina rolled across the court and came to a stop beside a bucket of tennis balls and a couple of rackets. An idea came to mind and she grabbed two tennis balls and a racket as she got to her feet.

Donkeyvac stood opposite her and turned in her direction as she called out to him "How about taking two for the team!" she yelled, throwing the two balls into the air and hitting them with the racket. The green balls flew through the air and became lodged in the creature's nostrils, clogging the laser and causing it to backfire, throwing him backwards in a shower of sparks.

Ethan, Connor and Kira regrouped on the other side of the court and created the Z-Rex blaster; when Donkeyvac managed to get back to his feet he stumbled towards Sabrina who stood her ground, and readied herself for a fight that was sure to come. But it never did as an energy blast ripped through the surrounding area and tore through Donkeyvac, obliterating him. Small orbs of light purple shot out from the destroyed monster and flew in different directions.

**xXx**

"Is that me?" Kira inquired as she stood at the bar of the Cybercafé where Hayley held up a sketch of a girl in a yellow version of Super girl's outfit, with a 'K' on the front of the suit, pigtails in her hair and she flew across the page, feet firmly planted on a yellow and white guitar "Where did you get that?"

"Where do you think?" Hayley asked, nodding towards Trent as he passed. Kira smiled and left the bar as she approached the busboy.

"Is that what you were working on?" she asked, catching his attention as he turned to face her

Trent smiled "Yeah," he answered "I don't know why Hayley put it up, but...you know how insistent she can be...and then Sabrina got involved"

"No, its great," she smiled "But how come you drew me as a superhero?"

"'Cuz your brave," he stated "Getting on stage, saying stuff from your heart, not conforming to some image" he smiled sheepishly "besides, Superheroes are all I know how to draw"

Kira smiled sweetly "Thanks. It's really sweet," she told him.

Sabrina passed behind Trent at that point and smirked at Kira as she held up her hands in the shape of a heart, Kira glared at the red head, a dull blush rising in her face. Sabrina suddenly dropped her hands as Trent turned to her and she gave him a brilliant smile, and a fake innocent look.

"Are you okay?" he asked her

The red head smiled "Uh...yeah...but I need help...with the Cash register" she pointed to the machine "I inputted my code and it's not responding"

"Did you ask you're mom?" he asked

"She's kinda busy..." she motioned to the older red head who was taking orders "You think you can help me out?" she then bounded away back to the bar. Trent and Kira exchanged looks as they both chuckled before dispersing themselves. Trent to help Sabrina and Kira to the stage.

Up on stage, Kira looked out into the crowd and picked out her friends. Ethan, Connor and Tommy sat at their usual table and Hayley, Sabrina and Trent were at the bar. "I wrote this song with a friend of mine a long time ago," she spoke into the microphone "I hope you like it"

She began with light, simple chords on her guitar, giving the crowd a small smile. Taking a deep breath she started to sing.

_"Best friends_

_They come and go depending on your highs and your lows_

_My best friend decided not to be there when I needed her the most_

_I thought you'd be there for me_

_Then why did you like to me_

_Using me to get what you want?_

_Then I couldnt believe it happened_

_No, I couldnt understand"_

She paused to take a breath before the next verse, as someone stepped onto the stage with her. The crowd cheered as Kylee Styles joined Kira Ford in the chorus.

_True love walked out the door_

_Couldn't take it no more_

_True love_

_It broke my heart_

_You make my whole life sore_

_He said he'd be my baby_

_Temptation got to his head_

_Then I left him, yeah_

_And this is what I said_

_It feels like it's gonna be okay_

_(Its gonna be okay)_

_It feels right_

_It just feels that way_

_(It just feels that way)_

_Its feels like..._

_It'll be a better day_

_Cause I believe that in the end_

_Good things are coming my way"_

As the song ended the crowed roared with applause and the two girls onstage smiled. Kylee hugged her old friend "Thanks for everything, Kira" she murmured as she pulled away; and the Yellow ranger thought she saw a brief piece of the old Kylee Styles return to the surface before the pop diva stepped offstage and into a crowd of fans wanting autographs.

Kira watched for a moment before stepping off the stage and walking away, back to her friends.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I am half way through my other story. But the chapters are longer than those for Dino Thunder. The last time I wrote chapters like that, it took me three whole days to get them finished. So in between I started writing this, and now it's finished. So I will be doing that from now one; working on both stories as I go. Good thing they are different plot lines. Lol.**

**Anyway; what did you think?**

**Review and tell me (thanks)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OC's and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated on 21st July 2010 at 1:49AM_


	7. Golden Boy

_The Phoenix Series_

_Dino Thunder: The Secret Phoenix_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: Some brief parts with the old Ninja Storm team in this chapter.**

* * *

**Golden Boy**

* * *

"C'mon guys!" Conner yelled as he and the other morphed Rangers ran to the top of the hill, watching as a 30ft creature blasted various buildings near the city docks "It's destroying the city!"

Sabrina turned to the red ranger "Never?" she questioned sarcastically "Aren't they meant to do that?" suddenly the ground beneath their feet shook as the Brachiozord lumbered towards them as three panels opened to let Kira, Connor and Ethan's Zords out.

The three Dino rangers took to their Zords, as the red head watched from the top of the hill. She honestly didnt mind just watching the Megazord battles because she knew was it was like to be thrown around like a rag doll even at 30ft. The thought of the Phoenix Zord taking another beating from a new horde of creatures was something the red head could do without. Suddenly there was a flash of light and the Megazord disappeared.

Sabrina frowned "What the hell?" she demanded, looking around for the Megazord "Uncle Tommy?" she asked into her morpher

_"I don't know Sabrina,"_ he answered "_Just wait to see if they come back"_

The red head shrugged as she waited...and waited...and waited...at last there was another bright white flash and a rush of cold air, and the Megazord was back; but the monster wasnt. The Megazord was covered in a thin layer of ice and the Phoenix ranger frowned as she wondered where on Earth they had been sent to destroy the monster.

**xXx**

"Oh man..." Trent sighed, rushing from one end of the bar counter to another; picking up bottles and glasses as he went. Unfortunately for the busboy, the Cybercafé was _packed_, so he and Sabrina were very busy, along with Hayley who was there trying to help the process. He grabbed a smoothie and lemonade and walked off towards the designated table. Sabrina passed him with a tray of empty bottles and glasses, she raised them into the air as he ducked underneath to keep her from dropping them; she shouted an apology after him before disappearing behind the bar.

"Trent, Sabrina!" Ethan called from his table "I gotta go home soon, you think you can spare a few minutes for our government project?"

The red head looked up from the bar and then across at Trent "We really sorry Ethan," she apologized "We just got slammed all of a sudden"

"Okay," the Blue ranger nodded in understanding

"Waiter! Waitress!" Cassidy yelled from her table with Devin, "Order up! Hello!" she was snapping her fingers to call for Trent and Sabrina.

Ethan chuckled "Heh, you do what you gotta do," he said, sitting back and smirking "I'll find something to keep me busy until you get a break"

"That'd be great," Trent nodded

"Thanks," Sabrina smiled, passing the two boys with another tray of drinks. She placed the tray on a table near the door, unloaded the drinks and walked back to the bar. She placed the tray on the bar and turned to the table behind her where Tori, Dustin and Hunter were sitting "Aw guys im sorry," she told them

Tori shook her head "Its okay," she smiled squeezing the red head's shoulder

"Talk about rush hour" Dustin commented

Sabrina looked around "Its never been like this before!" she told them "not even on Fridays' I thought everyone would flock here after school" she shook her head, before looking up as she heard Cassidy snapping her fingers once more.

"Waiter! Waitress!" the blonde continued to yell, snapping her fingers.

Over on the table Devin looked up at his friend "You know, Cass, look, I don't think they like the whole um, clicky thing" he told her "You see, my brother he's a waiter and -"

"Save it Devin," Cassidy snapped "Every second my decaf late sits at the counter it loses foam. And I _hate_ it when it loses foam!"

Sabrina looked up as Trent passed "From my perspective she hates everything!" he said, causing Sabrina to laugh. "One decaf late," he added placing a blue mug on Cassidy's table.

"Thanks," she smiled "You know, doing this government in action project has left me totally parched"

"That's nice," Trent stated, turning away, but Devin tugged on his sleeve.

"Trent, I hate to be a drag but, Y'know" he stated, making a motion with his hands of drink something as he smiled.

Trent sighed "Oh man, you're smoothie" he nodded "I'll get Sabrina on it"

"Thanks Trent," Devin nodded, and the busboy returned to the table Sabrina was at with her friends "Can you help me a second?" he asked the red head; who nodded, excused herself from her friends and followed him towards the bar.

Ethan, who had been watching from the computers, shook his head. He hated seeing Cassidy badger his friends. With a smirk he turned to his computer and started typing, before looking up at Cassidy and Devin. Cassidy was working on her laptop on, typed away at her project but as soon as she hit the enter key, a huge scream erupted from her speakers causing her to jump a foot in the air and receive some strange looks from people around her.

"Did you hear that?" she asked

"Yeah, be hard not too" Devin laughed

Cassidy frowned at the keyboard, trying again. Everytime she hit another button her laptop, screamed again. "Oh, make it stop!" she whined

From his corner, Ethan was enjoying himself; until Hayley walked into his view. "Having fun?" the older red head asked

"Yeah," the teen grinned, it quickly faded though when she gave him an unpleased look "Okay, im stopping" and he took the programme off of Cassidy's laptop.

Sabrina shook her head as she passed a booth near the door, and ignored the cat calls she was receiving from a group of guys sitting there. She looked up to find Hunter glaring heatedly at the group and rolled her eyes as she patted his shoulder as she passed him. Placing her tray on the bar, she turned back to her friends and wrapped her arms around his shoulders hugging him. "Green is _so_ not your colour," she told him "Leave it with Cam"

Tori, Dustin and Hunter chuckled at her reference to their Ninja/Ranger colours, before the red head became distracted by a new arrival to the cafe. Anton Mercer had just strolled in. "Oh, this cannot be good" she muttered, looking across at Ethan who was also watching the older guy closely. "Trent," she called to her friend and motioned towards his father.

"Dad?" Trent asked, with a small frown "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd give you a ride home, you ready?" Mercer asked

"I don't think I can leave right now," Trent answered "Im in the middle of work"

Mercer glanced across at Sabrina who was serving but always returning to her friends table "Doesnt she work here?" he asked motioning to the red head

"Yeah," Trent answered "but I can't leave this all to Sabrina. It's too much of one person to handle"

"Look son, I don't mean this to sound...um...elitist, but don't you think a managerial position would suit you better? I mean, come on, all this running around, slinging milkshakes. It doesnt really scream 'Mercer'"

Trent shook his head "Dad, I like working here" he told him "and besides. Im in High School; this is what kids in High School do"

"Well, it's not what I did" Mercer explained "anyway, lemme think about and maybe we can come up with a compromise we can both live with"

"Dad," Trent sighed "Im fine"

Mercer smiled "I'll see you at home" and he walked out. Trent nodded and went back to the bar where Devin was standing. "Uh, Dev?" he questioned

"Oh hey Trent," Devin chuckled a bit "Look, I uh, just figured I'd make my own..." he said, adding fruit to the blender "Sabrina already said it was okay" he added pointing at the red head, who still had her arms wrapped around Hunter and was resting on his shoulders laughing with her friends.

"Great," the busboy said, "Just be careful" he added before walking away.

Devin smiled happily, dropping random bits of fruit into the mixer before starting it up again; unfortunately, he forgot to put the cap on again, so when the blender started to swirl, they also started shooting out of the top and straight into his face.

_-Scene-_

At the end of the day, when both shifts were over Trent and Sabrina entered the back of the cafe to grab their stuff. The red head opened her locker and pulled out her overhead bag and jacket before turning to the boy in white "Things okay with your dad?" she asked, "he didnt look too pleased earlier"

"Yeah," Trent answered "He's just..."

"Wondering why you're working here" Sabrina answered for him "Let me guess; he wants you to be like him?"

The boy smirked and nodded "How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess," she laughed, closing her locker "Just tell him you're not him," she added turning to her friend "We all grow up in our own time; and we gotta do whatever it takes to get there."

"I don't think he'd like that,"

Sabrina shrugged "Its you're life Trent, he can't run it for you" she responded pulling on her jacket and throwing her bag over her head "Well, im out. See you tomorrow" and she waved and left the back room. Trent followed behind her, and they went their separate ways from there. Tommy offered Trent a lift home as Sabrina left with Hunter.

"Thanks for giving me a ride home, Dr. O" Trent said as he and Tommy reached the jeep, several minutes after Sabrina had left "Dad would've freaked if I'd gotten home late again"

"No problem," Tommy nodded "Hey, speaking of your dad, there's something I've been meaning to ask. All those years working with your father and uh, he never mentioned a son"

Trent shrugged "He didnt, have one that is. He and my real parents worked together on a dig a few years ago. There was a cave in and my parents never got out"

"Im sorry to hear that," Tommy sighed

Trent shook his head "He's been good to me thought. Taken me in, given me everything. Ya know, a home, a life. Not a lot of people would've done that"

"Yeah," Dr. Oliver nodded as they clambered into the Jeep and buckled up.

**xXx**

As they drove down the road, Tommy looked into his rear-view mirror and the calm driving face he'd adorned fell away, before being replaced by a look of confusion

"What the...?" he frowned, seeing someone running super fast behind them and catching up to the car. At first he thought it was Connor, but he knew the Red Ranger was elsewhere, and that he would never dare use his powers in the open like that "Trent look, do you see that?"

The busboy turned around and spotted the running figure "A big gold guy running like fifty miles an hour right behind us?" he asked

Tommy slammed his foot on the break, and the figure smashed right into the back of the car, hitting the spare tire before bouncing back a few feet to the ground. Tommy and Trent exchanged glances, before unbuckling and getting out.

"What is that thing?" Trent inquired, as they walked around the car to examine the gold-armoured person sprawled out on the floor

Tommy sighed "Oh man, my insurance company is never gonna buy this"

Suddenly the golden-person's fists clenched and it came straight back up onto its feet. "Which one of you is Doctor Oliver?" it questioned

"Uh..." Trent hesitated, glancing at his teacher, who stepped forward in front of him

"That be me," he replied

"Then prepare for your demise," it growled, lunging forward. Reacting swiftly, the science teacher pushed Trent out of the way before engaging the creature in battle. But it seemed the gold-guy was always a step ahead; soon he grabbed Tommy's arms, twisted them and then punched him backwards into his jeep.

A pause and fighting stance were all applied before rushing forward again to attack; from the sidelines, Trent watched in awe and confusion as his science teacher unleashed some serious moves on the golden dude. He ducked behind the tire on the jeep as Tommy was thrown onto the shoulder of the road, before getting and crawling to the front of his Jeep where Trent couldnt see him "Time to call for backup," he groaned, activating his Dino Gem bracelet.

"You must be destroyed," the golden figure stated as he towered above him. Tommy was tired out from the fight already, and didnt have the energy to stand up and fight yet. So as his enemy raised his laser arm and pointed it at Tommy, Trent lunged forward, wrapping his arms around the golden-guy's necks and throwing him to the ground.

"Trent!" Tommy shouted "No! Stay back!" and he got carefully to his feet

Trent looked up "I can help!" he insisted before running forward to meet the Golden figure in battle. Those karate and self-defence lessons growing up had apparently stuck with him all these years as he launched an attack on the golden guy; whether it affected him or not. Despite everything, Trent was thrown onto the pavement moments later, and getting back to his feet ready to return to battle only hit the pavement a second time. Now both he and Tommy could no longer take anymore as they both leaned against the Jeep's wheels, watching as Goldenrod walked towards them.

Suddenly, three laser beams shot out from somewhere, bringing Goldenrod to his knees and then to the ground. As the two looked down the road, they witnessed the Power Rangers coming up over the hill on their Raptor Cycles. The first thing Tommy noticed was...Sabrina wasnt present. The three Dino rangers skidded to a halt and dismounted, running over.

"Trent, are you alright?" Kira asked worriedly, kneeling down by the busboy

Trent frowned "How...how do you know my name?"

"Uh..." she gasped, realizing she was in Ranger form and not Kira Ford at the moment

As Ethan and Connor tag-teamed an assault on Goldenrod, they called out to Kira for help. The Yellow ranger nodded and headed into battle. They managed to hold the golden fighter off before getting him onto his knees; just at that moment Zeltrax teleported in on a green flash.

"I was wondering when he'd show up!" Ethan groaned

"You!" he barked at the golden fighter "Return with me at once"

"But father!" Goldenrod protested "I haven't completed my mission"

Zeltrax growled "Goldenrod, do as you're told!"

"Yes, father," he nodded and the two were gone in a second green flash

Connor frowned "Father?" he asked "Did he just call him father?"

"I think so," Kira nodded

**xXx**

Anton Mercer sat at his desk, slicing a letter open with a knife

"Hey," Trent called as he walked into the room, causing his father to look up

"You're home later," Mercer stated

Trent nodded "Yeah. Doctor Oliver gave me a ride," he replied, dropping his bag onto the floor "Had a little care trouble"

"I see," his father nodded, looking at the letter in his hands and only half-listening

"Hey dad, how come you and he dong hang out anymore?" Trent questioned "I mean, I thought you were good friends?"

"Trent, you'll find that as you grow up, different people come in and out of your life." Mercer explained "Doctor Oliver and I had our time and now we've, both moved onto different things"

Trent nodded "I see,"

"Now speaking of moving on," Mercer continued "I think I've found a solution to your dilemma"

Trent looked up in confusion "My dilemma?" he asked

"Yeah, the Cybercafé," his father replied, looking up at him and straightening his tie "I've decided to buy it"

"What?"

"Simple thank you would be just fine," his father stated, proud of himself

"Dad why'd you...I mean...how?"

"Well it seems the cafe is on land-lease from the city," Mercer explained "So however owns the land gets to decide what goes there and, now I own the land" he tossed the papers from the letter across the table, within Trent's reach.

The boy in white picked them up and read through them, shaking his head "But what about Hayley?" he asked "She's my boss? My friend?"

"She's you're friend, yes, boss...definitely not," his father replied "That will soon be - you"

"I don't wanna run the Cybercafé. I mean, I barely have enough time to work there now between my drawings and school"

Mercer sighed "Trents...I might be imagining things but you sound amazingly ungrateful"

"This isn't what I want!" Trent exclaimed "Doesnt that count for anything?"

"Of course it does, okay? I've already factored that into my decision and in the end I've decided it's what best for you," Mercer explained "It's what's best for us, as a family"

**xXx**

Sabrina sighed as she run a hand through her red hair, her Gem on her dino bracelet blinked rapidly as her uncle continued to lecture over the coms link. In the old Ninja Ops room, behind her, waited her friends. Training her finished early today because Cam and the others knew Sabrina was coming down to spend the weekend with them and didnt really want her waiting around for their classes to end, not the red head would have minded. She really wanted to see her friends in their 'Sensei' modes...as she liked to call it. But now she was getting a lecture because she had missed his last call when they needed help in battle.

"Its not like im the only Ranger, you have!" Sabrina protested

There was a pause before Tommy's voice sounded _"A Ranger is always ready for battle, Sabrina!"_

"I know!" she exclaimed "This isn't my first time at this, Uncle Tommy"

"_And neither is it mine Sabrina_"

The red head frowned...why did he keep using her name? Was he _that_ made at her?

_"We want you back up here first thing tomorrow,"_ he added after a slight pause "_understand?"_

"But im supposed to spend the weekend in Blue Bay!" Sabrina pointed out "I've been planning this weekend for months"

_"Im sorry Sabrina..."_ the Black ranger sighed "_we need the team together, incase Mesagog attacks"_

The Phoenix ranger sighed, and squeezed her eyes shut tight trying hard to fight the on slaughter of emotions she was feeling now. She was upset that she couldnt stay with her friends, even for the weekend! She was frustrated that her uncle didnt trust her down in Blue Bay on her own, what did he think was going to happen? It wasnt like her friends were going to hurt her or let anything happen to her. Hunter especially - wait...that was it!

"It's because im with Hunter isn't it?" she demanded "What's wrong Uncle Tommy, don't you trust him?"

_"I didnt say that Firebird,"_ the black ranger answered, using her nickname. Normally this would relax her, but not this time. "_We just want you where we can keep an eye on you"_

"You keep throwing this 'we' around" Sabrina responded "What? Is my mom in on this too? Because she doesnt have a problem with Hunter! She trusts him!"

There was silence on the line and the red head shook her head in annoyance _"Sabrina, just -"_

"I know!" she interrupted "Be back in Reefside first thing in the morning! I heard you the first time! - And for the record, im staying at Tori's for the night. I'll see you tomorrow!" and she closed the connection. With a heavy sigh, she returned to the main room where her friends were waiting for her. She met Hunter's gaze and offered him a weak smile.

**xXx**

Next morning Sabrina was waiting for Hunter in the grounds of the Wind Ninja Academy, she was standing on a hill over-looking the training grounds when shuffling was heard from behind her; she glanced up and smiled as she saw Sensei Watanabe approach her from behind "Sensei," she said, bowing in respect of her old Sensei.

"Ah Firebird," he chuckled, bowing back to her and placing a hand on her shoulder "you are leaving so soon?"

The red head frowned sadly "I wish I didnt have too Sensei," she answered truthfully "but my mother and uncle worry about me; and they want to make sure I am safe. That's why they want me to return to Reefside."

"And it has nothing to do with the new Ranger journey you are on?" he questioned

She frowned "How did you -?"

"You still question my ways?" he asked

She chuckled "My apologies, Sensei" she smiled "It's just...strange"

"I am aware of your struggles, Firebird" he spoke "I just hope you understand that your mother and uncle wish to keep you safe. You have been in danger before, in more ways than one; I understand?" she nodded, remembering her father and the final battle with Lothor "Just remember young Firebird, you are all they have"

Sabrina smiled "Just like Cam was everything you had" she responded "Is that why you didnt want him to become a Ranger?"

"Yes," he answered

Hunter's voice was heard from behind them, and the two looked up as he made his way towards them.

"Just remember young Firebird," Sensei said quickly "You're mother and Uncle do what they believe is best for you...make them proud"

Sabrina nodded "I will Sensei; thank you" she smiled, bowed and run off to meet Hunter.

_-Scene-_

"I don't believe it!" Hayley cried, slamming the papers in her hands down onto the counter in front of Ethan and Tommy, she sighed heavily.

Tommy looked at the papers "Junk mail?" he asked

"I wish," she groaned, pointing at the papers "Check this out"

Tommy obliged and picked up the papers to read through them, as Ethan frowned.

"What's it say?" he asked

But before anyone could answer, the back door opened and Sabrina strolled out; she caught her uncle Tommy's gaze before purposefully looking away and walking around him to sit on Ethan's other side. After learning that he didnt trust Hunter, she had nothing to say to him. Ethan watched her with a small frown, as Hayley and Tommy sighed heavily. "What's happening?" she asked, looking at Ethan, who shrugged and turned back to Tommy.

"A letter from the city," Hayley answered "Seems as of tomorrow I have a new landlord"

"Not just any landlord," Tommy stated, reading the papers "Anton Mercer"

Sabrina's head snapped up "What?" she asked

"He's gonna rebuild the whole cafe," Hayley sighed "and he's going to replace me!"

"With who?" Ethan asked

Hayley looked up and over the Blue ranger's shoulder to the spot where Trent stood; Tommy, Sabrina and Ethan's gazes followed hers and rested on the busboy. "So you heard?" Trent sighed in defeat

"So what's the deal, man?" Ethan asked "One rough day at the office, so your rich daddy buys it for you?"

"No!" Trent cried, walking over "It's not like that, I had nothing to do with it"

Tommy looked down at his students "Look, I got a friend at city hall, maybe we could check out the deal and see if Mercer missed something" he offered

"I've known my dad long enough to know he doesnt make mistakes" Trent groaned

"I've known your dad long enough to know he does," Tommy countered, as he stood and turned to look at Ethan and Sabrina "Ethan, Sabrina, c'mon"

The younger red head groaned, she didnt really want to go anywhere with him today; she wasnt exactly on speaking terms with him. But it was either go with him and Ethan, or stay behind and possibly have a blow up with her mother.

"Wait," Trent called out "Im going with you. This is because of me. I'll do whatever it takes to fix this" he promised looking at Hayley. The older red head nodded.

Sabrina pushed herself off her stool "City Hall, here we come" she said, following her uncle out of the cybercafé.

Cassidy who had been listening in from a distance turned to Devin "Did you hear that?" she asked, excitedly

"Yeah...I mean, it really makes you feel like going out there and...Fighting for what's right," Devin nodded proudly, making Cassidy frowned

"Huh?"

"Oh right! The report! Yeah, yeah we should probably get it done first"

"Yeah this is perfect!" she stated matter-of-factly "It's got government, its got action. Only thing is...what do you wear to City Hall? I mean...is it dressy?"

_-Scene-_

As Tommy pulled to a stop he and the three teens got out of the Jeep "Man, I hope there's something we can do," Trent sighed

"Me too," Tommy nodded as a woman in a plaid red dress came up "Doctor Oliver, my office said you were coming down"

"Councilwoman Sanchez," he nodded, shaking her hand "Thanks for taking the time"

She nodded as well as smiled, just as Zeltrax and Goldenrod teleported in through a green flash. She noticed them and screamed, hiding behind the three boys and Sabrina as they adopted fighting stances almost immediately.

"There!" Zeltrax growled

Goldenrod nodded "I see them," and he sent a bright golden laser their way. They yelled, and Trent jumped aside pulling Sanchez with them as Tommy, Ethan and Sabrina flipped backwards out of the laser's path "I will make you proud, father"

He blasted another beam that nearly hit the Rangers; but Ethan was able to deflect it subtly with his invulnerability powers.

"Trent!" Tommy yelled "Take Councilwoman Sanchez where it's safe!"

"Got it!" he nodded, before pulling the frightened woman along, away from the fight

Sabrina waited until the two were away from the fighting before she turned to Goldenrod and Zeltrax "I don't know who you are!" she pointed at Goldenrod "But Gold, is part my colour!" she snapped "and I don't like shading!"

"Yoo-hoo!" Cassidy yelled as she and Devin appeared on scene "Council Lady! Cassidy Cornell! We were here first!"

Goldenrod growled "Intruders!"

Both Cassidy and Devin turned around, gasped when they spotted the two creatures. The Golden-armoured figure sent a laser beam their way and Cassidy screamed as it hit at their feet, sending them flying into the bushes beside the sidewalk.

"This is why I hate politics!" she whined "Let's get outta here!"

Devin nodded and they grabbed their items and run off. Tommy and Ethan were in fighting stances by then, and rushed forward to meet Goldenrod in battle. Sabrina, paused for a moment, raised her Dino Gem to her lips and spoke "City Hall! Trouble! Now!" if she had to be at _every_ battle; so did Connor and Kira.

**xXx**

"This is safe," Trent announced, feeling they were far enough away. He made sure no monsters had followed them as the Councilwoman sat down on a bench.

"Thank you so much!" she told him "If there is anything I can do for you"

Trent turned to the woman "Actually," he began "I'd like to speak to you about Hayley's Cyberspace"

"Alright," she nodded, and he sat down with her

"My father, Anton Mercer, he's making a terrible mistake..."

**xXx**

Despite their tag-teaming efforts; Goldenrod was just a little more stronger for both Tommy and Ethan as they hit the ground and rolled a few feet just as Sabrina stepped in, she launched herself forward taking on the Golden fighter for a few moments, before she too was thrown backwards and onto the ground.

"You're son got a lot stronger," Tommy growled

"They grow up so fast," Zeltrax mused "don't they?"

Tommy glanced across at Sabrina, and although she wasnt his own child he still thought of her as _Yeah...they do_ he thought before turning back to the two armoured fighters in front of him. Seconds later Conner and Kira skidded to a halt beside them.

"We got the message," Conner stated "about fighting City Hall"

"They must have meant fight in front of it," Kira pointed out

Tommy looked around at the other rangers "You guys ready?" they all nodded.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"Phoenix Power, Power Up!"

Zeltrax growled "Tyrannodrones! Attack!" he yelled, and a handful of creature's teleported in through a flurry of green lightening "Destroy them!"

Goldenrod led the attack and the Rangers dispersed among the creatures with their Thundermax Sabres and Fire Staff in hands. With Connor, Kira and Ethan dealing with the Tyrannodrones, Tommy fought against Zeltrax and Sabrina took on Goldenrod. The Phoenix ranger poured every ounce of frustration and anger she felt towards her Uncle into the fight. She knew Tommy was only looking out for her and she knew he looked to her like a daughter not just a niece, she also knew he cared about her like a daughter so him being protective was normal. But when they were in Blue Bay Harbour, he trusted Hunter. Why was he so different now? It wasnt like Hunter was in Blue Bay Harbour anyway...the Thunder Academy was based in Reefside.

Goldenrod rushed forward and swung his sword down in a motion intended to crash into Sabrina's head; the red head reacted quickly and flamed out, flaming back in behind the golden fighter her fire staff burning brightly in her hands; she slashed in an upward motion and connected the brightly lit Staff into Goldenrod's side. The golden fight spun around after stumbling away and brought his staff down once more, which caused Sabrina to push it into the air and block the attack, she leant backwards, twisted her hands as she slashed her opponent's sword out of the way, and roundhouse kicking him in the head.

Goldenrod faltered, but didnt fall he only retaliated by kicking Sabrina in the stomach which sent her stumbling backwards before back-flipping away from him.

Ducking under the swipe from Goldenrod as he rushed at her, Sabrina jumped to her feet, launched herself across the plaza at her opponent and slashed him across the chest; both the Phoenix ranger and Zeltrax's creation jumped at one another, weapons slashing and coming together.

_-Scene-_

"Hey Zeltrax," Tommy began in a taunting tone as his Brachio Staff and Zeltrax sword locked together "Sending your son to do what you couldnt?"

"I will take you myself," Zeltrax growled, before glancing down the way to where Sabrina and Goldenrod were locked in their own fight. He twisted out of Tommy's grip, and kicked him in the back, pushing him away "Goldenrod! Attack the city!"

Goldenrod nodded "Yes, father!" and gaining new energy in his fight with Sabrina, which was enough to slash the Phoenix ranger across the chest and kick her, sending her hurtling backwards, where she landed on the pavement beside a fallen Connor. Goldenrod then raised his sword into the air and cried out fiercely before turning into a small golden orb that flew off through the air. Suddenly, a little ways away, over the buildings, they spotted him towering high above them.

"Im larger than life!" he yelled

Sabrina and the others re-grouped as Connor raised his morpher to call the Zords, but the red head grabbed his wrist "This one!" she said "Is all mine!"

"You sure?" Connor asked

The red head raised her morpher to her lips "Phoenix Zord!" she commanded, and seconds later a scarlet blur flew across the sky. Sabrina leapt into the air and was absorbed into the cockpit of the Zord "Phoenix Megazord Online!" the Zord transformed before the Dino Rangers eyes and landed on its feet opposite the overly large Goldenrod.

"Whoa," the three Dino Rangers breathed, as this was the first time they had seen the Phoenix Megazord

Sabrina evaded attacks from Goldenrod for a while, before she gripped his hand tightly in the Megazord's own and flipped him over, causing a small earthquake to shake the city. Sabrina then called forth her Flame cannon as the shaft on her Megazord's arm opened and a blaster appeared "Flame attack!" she yelled, as a strobe of flames shot out of her arm and wrapped itself around Goldenrod causing him to explode under the heat of the blaze.

"Yeah!" the others cheered

From where he stood after battling Zeltrax, Tommy smiled under his helmet before nodding in approval of his niece's destruction of Goldenrod...alone.

Zeltrax let out a cry of despair as he fell to his knees "He was the only family I've ever known" he said, before turning to Tommy "Tell you're niece, I will have my revenge Doctor Oliver!" and he disappeared in a flash of green.

**xXx**

"Dad, we need to talk," Trent stated as he walked into his father's office "You're not gonna be happy but..."

He trailed off as he noticed his father wasnt around. It was the faint glowing green light that caught his eye; causing him to turn, and walk into another part of the office. Confused and puzzled as to what this swirling green electricity was, he reached out towards it

Suddenly he was jolted forwards, through a portal that had appeared out of thin air.

**xXx**

Anton Mercer walked into Cyberspace, followed by a bunch of agents and contractors "Okay," he began, looking around and pointing to his right "Let's uh, get these walls torn out. We can save the computers"

"Hang on," Hayley stated, glaring "You don't own it yet"

Anton sighed "Hayley. Y'know as much as I hate to say this, sometimes you really can fight against City Hall"

"I wouldnt be so sure of that Doctor Mercer," Councilwoman Sanchez stated and Anton took a deep breath "My name is Eleanor Sanchez, Councilwoman for the thirty-third district. It is with great pleasure; I inform you that the city council has ordered to put your purchase of this land on hold"

"You're apart of this?" Anton growled as Tommy stepped into view

Eleanor smiled "No, you have your son to thank for this" she explained "He made me realize that a place like this is a safe-haven for learning and interaction for the Youth of our community is something that shouldn't be disturbed or taken away"

As she spoke, Kira, Conner, Ethan, Sabrina and a band of other teenagers and regulars to the Cyberspace joined her, standing up for what they believed in.

"I was only trying to do what's best for my son," Anton stated "Well, I'll just be going then"

And with that he was off taking his people with him, as the doors closed behind them; everyone burst into cheers and applause.

_-Scene-_

"Bring the car back," Anton spoke into his phone "There's been a change of plans"

As he and his men walked away, Trent teleported in through a green haze, looking around and wondering how'd he would up here. He watched as his father walked off and his confusion broke when Ethan stuck his head out of the Cyberspace, calling him.

"Dude, c'mon, get in here!" the Blue clad boy grinned, before disappearing inside

Trent nodded "Be right there," he told his friend, watching his father angrily tip a chair as he walked away.

* * *

**A/N: Finished yet another chapter.**

**So, does Tommy trust Hunter? Or is he just that over-protective that he doesnt want any harm to come to Sabrina in any shape or form? Not that Hunter would hurt Sabrina anyway; maybe Tommy just doesnt like the idea that Sabrina is growing up. Just like any 'father' figure. :D**

**Anyway, you tell me what you think. I look forward to hearing what you think about the confliction between Sabrina and Tommy family wise.**

**Review (Please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OC's and anything unrecognizeable is copyrighted and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated on 21st July 2010 at 11:45PM_


	8. Beneath the Surface

_The Phoenix Series_

_Dino Thunder: The Secret Phoenix_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: A slight twist in this chapter; I hope it turns out the way I plan.**

* * *

**Beneath the Surface**

* * *

"Oh no you didnt!" Ethan exclaimed various beeps and sounds coming from his computer as he furiously typed away, deeply immersed in a game of SNSW; from the table to his left Conner groaned and rolled his eyes, exchanging looks with an equally annoyed Kira. They were attempting to work on their government project, but it was progressing slowly because they were having trouble concentrating with the video game noises.

Finally getting sick of the numerous noises, Connor turned his gaze to the video gamer "Dude, do you mind?"

"Made it to level twelve!" Ethan cried happily

Rolling his eyes again, Connor reached over the top of the laptop and pressed the 'Escape' key, shutting down the video game completely.

"What are you doing?" Ethan exclaimed, turning to look at the red ranger

"I can't concentrate with you blowing up things in my ear!"

Ethan frowned "It took me, three hours, to get to that level!"

"Im with Connor on this one," Kira nodded "Our government paper is due tomorrow, and why aren't you working on yours?"

Ethan smirked "Already finished it," he answered "Me, Sabrina and Trent jammed it last week while you two were out being David Beckham and -" he was cut off by a horrible death glare

"Oh, don't even say it!" Kira snapped

"I wasnt going to," he told her

Kira frowned and looked around "Where is Trent anyway?" she turned back to her friends "I thought he was working today"

"Mom gave him the day off," Sabrina answered, arriving at the table carrying a tray of drinks and three empty bottles in her free hand "I think he's spending some quality time with his dad"

**xXx**

"I know im not losing my mind," Trent stated, looking up at the air in his father's office, where he had found the invisiportal no more than a week ago "It was right around...here"

"Trent?" he was broken from his thoughts at the sound of his father's voice "Can I help you with something?"

"There's some weird stuff going on here, dad" Trent stated "I swear I went through some sort of inter-dimensional doorway"

Anton frowned "Hmm...You know I've gotta say im worried about you, Son. You're working till all hours at that coffee house, obviously, you're not thinking straight" he walked over towards his desk "Im gonna make an appointment with my doctor"

"I don't need a doctor!" Trent exclaimed "I need an explanation! I think you owe me that much..."

"Perhaps you can explain something to me," Anton retorted "When did it become acceptable to speak that way to your father?"

Trent shook his head "All these other projects you're involved in, there's some weird stuff going on here, dad" he stated, still searching for the portal

"Whatever goes on around here I can assure you; it's for the betterment of mankind" Mercer promised "I promise you'll feel the same way. In time."

"In time?" Trent asked, turning around "When?"

Mercer turned to his son "When you're ready," he stated "Someday...all I have will belong to you?"

**xXx**

"Alright students, there's only so much you can learn in a classroom," Tommy stated as his students began packing their things and getting up from their seats "It's time for some field work"

Cassidy approached Tommy "Doctor Oliver, may we have permission to film today's dig for journalism class?" she asked, "I think it'll be good for my career if I start focusing on more exciting things like nature and science"

Devin frowned "Hey Cass, I uh, thought you said this stuff was as dull as dirt?"

"Uh, actually I think I was talking about our last conversation, Devin" Cassidy snapped

"Relax, Cassidy, you can film the dig," Tommy chuckled. As the rest of the students left the classroom, he packed his things and turned to follow, only to come face-to-face with Principal Randall, who was dressed in archaeology equipment.

"Doctor Oliver," she stated

"Principal Randall, are you in a play?" Tommy questioned

She shook her head "No, im here to join you on your field trip," she grinned, proud of herself

"I didnt know you were interested in Dinosaur bones"

"You'd be surprised in what interests me"

"Yeah...I probably would"

"Shall we?"

Tommy nodded "Yeah, the bus is right outside"

"You can dazzle me with fascinating fossil facts on the way," she smiled before walking off.

_-Scene-_

"Are you and Dr. O at least talking to one another?" Kira asked, as she and Sabrina climbed the steps of the bus ahead of the boys outside the school, the red head who was in front shrugged and made her way to the back of the bus dropping down onto one of the seats and pulling her backpack up onto her legs. "You know you're gonna have to talk to him sooner or later"

The red head sighed "I know that," she answered her friend as she dropped down beside her "and Im talking to him, not full conversations; I just wish I understood why he doesnt trust Hunter"

"Why don't you ask him?" Connor asked. The two girls threw him looks. "Okay...stupid question" he murmured, looking at Ethan who sat beside him

Sabrina shook her head "I have asked him," she answered "He keeps avoiding the subject, I asked him at breakfast this morning and he immediately said we had to leave, and he didnt talk to me the entire ride into school."

The rest of the rangers sighed "There's gotta be a logical explanation," Ethan pointed out

"Yeah," Kira agreed "Give him time, he'll come around"

Sabrina sighed and looked up as her uncle took his seat at the front of the bus "I hope so," she murmured

**xXx**

"Hey you guys, over here!" Ethan called as he clawed his way through the dirt in her little hole. Kira, who was the closest, rushed over to help as Sabrina and Connor appeared and crouched down with them, before Ethan dusted dirt off a silvery object with glowing blue lights.

"What is it?" Connor asked

Sabrina frowned "It looks like an egg," she stated as Ethan pulled it free of the earth to examine it

"We should get Dr. O," Connor suggested, looking at the red head who shook her head and held up her hands to show she wasnt going anywhere. The red ranger sighed and nudged Kira beside him, who groaned and got up.

"Uh, Dr. Oliver," Kira said hesitantly, as she crept up to her science teacher and principal, not really wanting to be around them when they were together "we need some help identifying something, we think it might be a..." she paused "_Morpha_saurus"

Tommy caught on to what his student was getting at, he nodded "Sure, I'll be right there" he turned to Randall "Excuse me"

As Randall glared after him, he followed Kira back to the spot where Sabrina and Connor were huddled around Ethan who was holding the egg "What've you got?" Tommy asked,

"We think it might be a Dinozord Egg," Ethan declared, passing it to his teacher "Here"

Suddenly Randall appeared "Oh, a discovery! How exciting!"

"Uh no, um" Tommy hesitated "We're not sure what it is"

"It looks like a prehistoric egg," Randall snapped, before turning softer "May I?"

Tommy looked around at the rangers, frowning when he saw Sabrina glaring heatedly at Randall like she knew something they didnt "Well, uh..." he hesitated, looking away from his niece and back at Randall

"Dont worry, I won't drop it," she smiled. Reluctantly, he passed it to her.

"I should really take that back to the school lab to examine it" he told her, seconds after it had touched her fingers

She nodded "But of course," and she held it out.

Screams ripped through the air, as the camp was bombarded by the familiar hiss of the Tyrannodrones. The rangers looked around as their classmate fled, before Tommy nodded and they all ran off in different directions.

_-Scene-_

Connor stood out in the middle of a plank that had been laid down across a trench, on both sides Tyrannodrones filed on, trying to attack him and knock him over. Dodging attacks and throwing punches of his own, he kept his balance as best he could.

After pushing a Tyrannodrone into the pit, he flipped backwards off the plank and landed in the trench, where he kicked to more monsters in the gut as they tried to jump down to attack him. A growl from behind him and he turned to find its source, only to have a Tyrannodrone leap off the plank behind him, intent on taking off his head with its sharp arm. As he kicked away another monster and turned to meet his fate, a flash of scarlet invaded his senses and the Tyrannodrone was knocked away as Sabrina landed beside him.

"Try not to loose your head," she smirked up at him

Connor chuckled "Haha," he retorted rubbing the back of his neck "Look out!" he added quickly, grabbing her arms and flipping her over backwards to avoid an attack from a Tyrannodrone who had just rushed at her. As she flipped over Sabrina kicked it in the chest plates and sent it flying out of the trench.

"Thanks," she told him

He nodded "Anytime"

_-Scene-_

Cart-wheeling into a monster, Kira kicked a Tyrannodrone in the face before landing on her feet and dodging a bunch of hits and blocking a few more. Eventually, she punched a creature that wound up in a wheel barrow.

Running towards the monster stuck in the wheel barrow, she stepped up onto it and ran forward, using it as leverage to jump through the air and out of the circle of Tyrannodrones. When she landed, she kicked a creature in the face repeatedly, before back-flipping and hitting it once more in order to knock it to its knees.

_-Scene-_

Ethan turned from the opponent he'd just knocked down, to the foot soldier standing on the plank. Grinning, he swept his arm out, taking the creature off the guard as it fell into the muddy pit below. He then kicked up at the nearest monster, kicking it in the gut before flipping backwards and planting another kick in a Tyrannodrones back, and flooring the monster.

The blue ranger then jumped up and out of the pit, before kicking the creatures backwards, into the bit he'd just come from. A monster grabbed him from behind, and he shook it off before spinning around, and throwing it towards a plant in the pit. It hit the plank square in the middle and broke it away, falling further downwards.

_-Scene-_

More monsters surrounded them, causing Connor and Sabrina to think fast on their feet; the Phoenix ranger back-flipped onto the trench as Connor jumped up and out of the trench all together. The red head kicked up and knocked a Tyrannodrone backwards into the trench as she jumped off the plank landing beside the red ranger, who caught her wrists. Sabrina jumped up and over Connor's head as she kicked out ahead of her, sending a Tyrannodrone backwards.

The red ranger then flipped the red head backwards as he used her to spin kick a bunch of soldiers, when Sabrina landed back on her feet she fell against his back as they destroyed the rest of the Tyrannodrones before re-grouping with Kira and Ethan.

"Well, that was fun," Sabrina said reaching the other two with Connor right behind her

Kira nodded "Yeah...Randall doesnt look she enjoyed it much though," she added, pointing at Tommy and Randall; the Principal looked pretty shaken, but she was still holding the Dino Egg securely in her hands.

"Yeah..." Sabrina said distractedly, as she eyed the Dino Egg in Randall's hands. Something was wrong...she could sense it.

As the rangers rejoined their teacher and principal, the semi-happy look Randall had moments ago vanished, and was replaced by a look of fury "Care to explain to me how you four learned to fight like that?" she snapped

"Uh...Karate club," Connor stated, before he and the others ran off

Randall turned to Tommy "Do we have one of those?" she asked

"I dunno," Tommy shrugged "Im still new here" and he walked off, following his students

**xXx**

Once the field trip had ended, the Rangers returned to the Ranger Base...well, all but one of the Rangers returned to the Ranger Base. Sabrina, meanwhile, had disappeared after school. "So, what's up?" Kira asked as Ethan scanned the Dino egg with some device "You got anything?"

"I don't know," Ethan shrugged "Something's not right. I can't detect any signs of life"

"That's weird," Tommy commented "im sure that's a Dimetrozord Egg"

"Dimetrozord?" Conner frowned

Tommy nodded "It's developed from the Dimetrodon, it's really amazing"

"That would explain, why the Tyrannodrones want it," Kira pointed out,

"Yeah..." Tommy nodded again, before looking around "Where's Sabrina?" he asked

Kira, Connor and Ethan exchanged looks "she said she had something to check out after school," the red ranger answered "She told us to meet her here. We haven't seen her since"

The Black ranger sighed and headed towards the big computers as Kira and Ethan both hit Conner in the shoulders and gave him dark looks.

**xXx**

"The things I do..." Randall sighed, walking through the empty dig site "Now where's that egg?" she grinned once she spotted it, and walked over, uncovering it from the dirt. She stared down at the egg with a malicious intent, as she transformed in a flash of green, taking upon the persona she preferred - Elsa.

"I knew it!" Sabrina exclaimed as she appeared just as Randall turned into Elsa "You're that black wearing, emo bitch who is always trying to vaporise us!"

Elsa turned to the red head's voice and her eyes narrowed as she held the egg in her hand "You!" she hissed

Sabrina smirked "Now...hand over the egg," she demanded, motioning to the Dino Egg in Elsa hands

"Not a chance!"

And the fight began.

**xXx**

"This is weird," Tommy stated, turning around on his computer chair to regard the three teens, who were still scanning the egg "Im still getting a heat signal from the dig site, where we found the egg"

"But the egg's not even there anymore," Kira pointed out

"Maybe there's another one?" Ethan suggested

"I better go and check it out," Tommy stated "you guys stay here and keep analyzing this one," he got up and walked to the exit "oh and try and contact Sabrina. I want her back here"

**xXx**

Sabrina aimed a high kick at Elsa, but the older woman blocked the attack.

Elsa countered with a sweep, still maintaining a hold on the egg, but Sabrina jumped up and flipped over to avoid the collision, when the Phoenix ranger landed, she and Elsa fought effectively with one another, until Sabrina flipped over to avoid a punch to the stomach and landed in a kneeling position, her head snapped up and she glared at Elsa before jumping up and kicking the air multiple times, before planting a kick in Elsa's chest and kicking the egg out of her the other woman's hand. As Elsa stumbled backwards, Sabrina landed and caught the egg as it dropped through the air.

"Thanks," the red head smirked, before disappearing in a flurry of flames.

Elsa watched her go before letting out a low growl of annoyance.

_-Scene-_

Sabrina re-appeared on the other side of the forest, as far away from Elsa as possible; the Dino Egg was clutched tightly to her chest like some prized possession that she wasnt willing to part with. She knew Elsa was peeved at her and most likely searching, if not roped Zeltrax and the Tyrannodrones into the search an all, so she had to be really careful who she encountered at this particular time. Coming to a stop she looked around, and listened carefully...silence. With a sigh of relief she looked down at the egg in her arms.

It was a creamy white with blue oval lights on the side which were blinking, definitely signs of life inside; there were ridges all over the sides but it didnt show any indication as to what Zord was inside. Holding the egg securely in one hand, the red head raised her morpher to her lips ready to contact the others that the egg they had was a fake and she had the real one in her possession; what she didnt expect to happen was for the egg to start glowing

"What the...?" she frowned turning her attention away from her morpher and to the glowing egg, the lights on the side twinkled brightly also, before the egg cracked and the shell started to shrink as a roar ripped through the air, suddenly the egg shattered in her hand, and the force of the blast threw Sabrina into a tree. She yelped as she hit her head on the trunk, and she reached up to touch the back of her head before looking up at the newly formed Dinozord in front of her.

"Uh-oh..."

**xXx**

"Guys, I really don't think there is a Dinozord in here," Ethan sighed, still getting no readings on the egg; and the colour had even died out.

The big computer suddenly beeped and the three of them looked up to see a Blue Zord rampaging through the forest "Well, there's one" Connor stated

"How?" Kira asked

The three Rangers exchanged looks, before turning back to the Egg. Connor and Kira gave Ethan pointed looks as the Blue ranger reached forward hesitantly and lifted the machine that held the top part of the egg, slowly it opened with a flash of light emerging from within. There was however, nothing inside, except for a hologram of Elsa.

"No what you expected, is it Rangers?" she cackled maniacally, before she disappeared.

Ethan frowned "Man, that's messed up," he looked up at his friends "How'd she do that?"

The computers beeped again and they looked up to see the Dimetrozord destroying small buildings "Better get the Zords," Conner stated "Its attacking little Tokyo! C'mon"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"Tyranno!"

"Ptera!"

"Tricera!"

**xXx**

"There it is!" Ethan cried as they arrived beneath the towering Blue Zord. It ran past them, crashing through the trees as it ran towards the Tricera, Tyranno and Ptera Zords that had just arrived. It reached the Tricerazord first and butted heads with it, clearly unaffected by the large horns that bashed against its head. In retaliation it chomped away, trying to bite the Tricerazord in the face, it managed to catch its horn a few times and sparks flew. Rearing on its hind legs, it roared, before launching itself forward - spinning the saw on its back forward.

It crashed into Ethan's Zord, grinding into its head and sending sparks everywhere, as the Tricerazord fell backwards, the Tyrannozord moved forward. The Tyrannozord snapped its jaws down powerfully, on the Dimetrozord's face. Angry, the latter jumped upwards, catching Connor's Zord in the bottom of the jaw with its saw.

"C'mon Tyrannozord," Connor cheered it on

The Tyrannozord then attempted to bite the spinal saw to stop it from spinning, but to no avail as the Dimetrozord reared on its hind legs, kicking off with its powerful muscles to throw itself forward, its saw connected with Connor's Zord. Turning swiftly, it head butted the Tyrannozord, who now could take no more as it fell over onto its side, crashing into the dirt beside the others. All three Zords were now smoking and were exhausted.

The Dimetrozord roared proudly before disappearing into the earth as it dug away.

"Whoa!" Ethan exclaimed "He's gone!"

Suddenly the grounds started to shake, as trees fell over and were broken, a large creature that resembled a huge scorpion rose up, laughing maniacally as its sword arm flashed

"Dino Zords, now!" Connor exclaimed

The Dino Zords returned and were lumbering straight towards the new monster, as they ran towards the opponent, the three Rangers glanced at one another and jumped up into the air as they entered the Zords and created the Thundersaurus Megazord. Meanwhile, on the ground, Sabrina had appeared just as the Megazord had been completed. The red head continued to curse as she run through the forest after the Dimetrozord, she didnt know how...but somehow she felt connected to the Zord. She had opened it; it was her responsibility to bring it back to good side.

"Do it, Kira!" Connor ordered

Kira nodded "Ptera Rang!" she cried, and the Megazord followed suit, whipping the sharp and boomerang-like pieces of her Zord towards the enemy. He was hit in the shoulder by one, by the second was easily thrust away by his sword and returned to him.

"Tricera fist!" Ethan commanded he punched out with the fist but the giant metal scorpion just knocked it aside; before slashing multiple times the Megazord causing sparks to fly.

_"I don't think the Megazord is strong enough,"_ Tommy said over the coms "_You need something that can break through its armour"_

There was a pause before Sabrina's voice joined the conversation

_"_Like a Saw, maybe?" she suggested and seconds later the Dimetrozord came lumbering towards the giant monster, it's moved back on its hind legs before launching forward the saw on its back spinning madly as it sliced through the monsters armour. Sparks flew and Sabrina grinned from behind her helmet.

"Alright!" the others cheered their friend on

Sabrina pulled back and smirked "Let's see what this thing can do!" she grinned as the Dimetrozord became one with the Thundersaurus Megazord, the Tyranno tail disappeared and the Dimetro saw replaced it. After Sabrina had somehow materialized in the main cockpit of the Megazord, the four rangers continued the battle that was taking place. As movement caught their eyes, and they turned to the big screen-like surface in front of them, allowing them to see what the Megazord was seeing. The Scorpex had risen, as he ran at them, he raised his swords, only to have them sawed in half when Sabrina ordered the new Dinozord arm to raise and slice through it.

"Now im mad!" the monster growled

Sabrina grinned "Oh, you want some more?" she asked "Well, alright!"

"Dimetro Saw!" the four of them shouted together "Full Power!" and the Thundersaurus Megazord thrust its arm forward, creating a cross formation with the blade that tore through the monster. Rivulets of decaying energy and shock rocked the Scorpex's body before he cried and fell crashing to the ground, before exploding.

**xXx**

"Yeah!" Tommy yelled happily, jumping up from his computer chair and proceeding dancing for victory "Alright! Whoo!" he pumped his arms into the air, before turning back to the computer a permanent proud smile on his face.

**xXx**

"_This is Cassidy Cornell with a special report,"_ Cassidy said from the small TV that was perched on the top of a cupboard at the front of the class in the Science room, the students looked up at the sound of their classmates voice and stopped what they were doing to listen. Sabrina, who had gotten used to the platinum blonde shook her head, and although she was listening turned back to her note book in front of her and continued to scribble away at whatever it was she was writing. _"I have discovered that we have a superhero working right here at Reefside High"_

That - caught the red head's attention causing her to snap her head up and turn towards the TV, not before she exchanged looks with her friends first.

_"Yes, our very own principal Randall fended off several prehistoric in an act of selfless bravery,"_ Cassidy continued "_I was on scene to bring you the exclusive footage. Let's roll tape"_ she turned to look at something off screen, before she was replaced by a picture of her pulling apart a flower as Devin lay at her feet, the tape was on loop as the footage kept repeating its self. Sabrina and the other rangers sighed in relief, as others around them laughed at the footage. _"Uh...we're seem to be having some technical difficulties. Please stand-by"_

_-Scene-_

"Tie up those shoe laces, Clark!" Randall shouted as she marched through the crowded halls, she had just reached the top of the stairs and began to descend when Tommy caught up with her.

"Principal Randall," he stated, as they came to a halt "you're okay?"

"Yes, im fine!"

"You were pretty tough out there," he told her "I guess I didnt have to worry about you too much"

Randall smiled "You were worried, about me?" she asked, not noticing the four teens from around the corner, who were watching with great interest whilst trying to keep their laughter at back.

"Of course,"

There was a moment of silence between them as they stared at one another before the bell rang and she cringed.

"You okay?" he frowned

"It's the bell Doctor Oliver, you're next class isn't going to teach itself, is it?" she retorted, before stalking off down the stairs and out of sight

Tommy frowned "Uh yeah...I mean, no?" he paused, unable to quite make sense of what had just happened, when suddenly he looked up as four laughing teens made their way over to him and they headed down the stairway.

"Man that woman is cold-blooded," Ethan chuckled

Connor smirked, throwing the small red and white soccer ball into the air. "Yeah, but just remember Dr. O's got a thing for Dinosaurs..."

"Dont even start with me, Connor," Tommy stated

Sabrina frowned "She's reminds me of someone," she commented, as she tried to remember something "But I don't know who..." she reached up to touch the back of her head. After the battle yesterday, she remembered she had been in the forest, and having hit her head after the Dinozord egg had exploded in her hand, but anything after that her memory had been shot; she couldnt even remember what she had for breakfast yesterday morning.

"How's your head?" Ethan asked

The red head looked up at him "Sore," she pouted, dropping her hand

"Aren't you guys late for your next class?" Tommy asked, wishing to be rid of them

"Yeah, we were kinda hoping you could write us a note or something," Connor suggested

Tommy laughed "Yeah, dream on!" and together they walked off down the hall, laughing and continuing to tease Dr. O.

* * *

**A/N: I know I have missed a few episodes, but the video's I am using on Youtube didnt show the particular episodes and normally they are in the correct order. But there are a few episodes that I will be dropping. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Review, please.**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 22nd July 2010 at 11:34PM_


	9. White Thunder Part I

_The Phoenix Series_

_Dino Thunder: The Secret Phoenix_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: I know most of you were expecting 'Ocean Alert' but I really didnt see the point in the chapter, so I left it out. Please enjoy this next instalment.**

* * *

**White Thunder**

**Part 1**

* * *

Yawning and stretching her arms, Hayley came out of one of the back rooms of the Cyberspace; she kept a room in back in case she ever worked late and was too tired to drive home. This had been the first time in a long time that she had used the room. Suddenly, a noise startled her, and she jumped, grabbing the jar on the counter beside her by reflex and instinct. Looking down, she sighed as she realized it was a Jelly baby jar, she shook her head; Sabrina had to remember to put away her sweets. She put it back and looked around for the nearest part of the Cyberspace for something. She spotted a microphone stand on stage, and grabbed it as she walked towards the source of the noise.

Creeping towards it, she jumped out from behind the counter with a yell. Another startled yell erupted from the person sitting on a couch cushion, who then fell over.

"Hayley?" Trent frowned, looking up "You're here? Why?"

Hayley sighed "You see that sign outside?" she asked, putting the stand back down "The one that says _Hayley's_ Cyberspace"

"Right," he chuckled, getting up "Sorry"

Frowning, she noticed a large art easel in front of his previous seat and the drawing on the front of a detailed alien "Wow," she breathed, leaning forward and flipping the pages to see other creations "This is...you did this?" he nodded "This is really good!"

"Thanks," he smiled

"So, here's the only question I have," she stated as they got up and walked towards the bar

"What am I doing here at 7 in the morning instead of at home?" he guessed pulling bar stools off the counter and putting them in place

She nodded "That would be the one,"

"I came here to draw," he told her "Dad's not exactly supportive of my artistic endeavours"

"How do you know?" she asked, flipping on the power switch and causing lights to turn on

"That's what is exact words were," he explained "_Trent, I am no way supportive of your artistic endeavours"_

Hayley nodded once "I see"

"He doesnt think it will get me anywhere,"

"He'll come around"

"My dad's a great guy, but there are something's he won't budge on. This is one of 'em"

**xXx**

"We came as soon as we could, Dr. O" Ethan said as he, Connor and Kira hopped onto the mound of rubble and rocks, where Tommy and Sabrina were already waiting, their teacher scanning the area with a little machine "What'd you find?"

"Some sort of storage unit," Tommy answered "The energy readings are so intense, this meter can't register them"

Sabrina frowned "What kind of energy is it?" she asked, wondering why she had been woken at 7 in the morning, pulled out of bed and ushered to getting dressed at top speed, and then pulled from the house and into the car to investigate a strange reading her uncle had gotten on the scanners.

"The same kind that's in your morphers," Tommy answered

"You're saying there's a Dino gem in here?" Kira asked

"Not anymore, but there used to be"

Kira cocked her head "I thought you had all kinds of things that would pick up if there was a gem out here"

"No," Tommy shook her head "Hayley designed our tracking systems, there's no way they wouldnt be able to pick something like this up. Someone must've hidden it, and when the cloaking signal faded it finally came on the radar"

"So is this good news or bad news?" Connor asked

Tommy glanced up at them "Guess that depends on who's got the gem" he told them.

**xXx**

Trent wandered into his father's office slowly, and leaned on the doorframe. Hi father sat in the shadows of a bookcase, reading a small book "Did you have a good day at school?" he asked, apparently aware that his son was behind him.

"It was alright," Trent nodded, walking in and scanning the bookshelves and surroundings with his eyes as his father continued to flip pages in his book

"I trust you had further time to think about our earlier conversation?" he asked

Trent turned to his father "Is that what it was?"

"I assume you're referring to the fact that you werent happy with the...outcome?"

"I'm just not crazy about you telling me not to draw anymore," Trent stated, leaning on his fathers desk

Mercer closed the book "Trent, when you're parents disappeared; you and I agreed that I would act as your father. And fathers...are sometimes forced to make decisions, for their children that their...children don't care for..."

"Dad, I get that" Trent accepted. He frowned, when he noticed his father had begun to speak slowly, that he wasnt focusing his eyes properly and that beads of sweat were forming on his forehead "Dad, are you alright?"

"Yes..." he stated weakly, before regaining some composure "Im fine" he turned away before continuing "As I was saying," he loosened his tie "I can only raise you the way I see fit. Now all I expect from you son is that you abide by my rules. Okay?"

Trent nodded "That's fine"

"Now go," his father said absently "I have work to finish"

"Yeah, me too" Trent agreed, before walking out.

Anton got to his feet, sighing as he watched the doorway, before turning at the sound of a green invisiportal opening. He walked towards it and reached out, being pulled into its depths moments later.

Trent watched from around the corner, and frowned as his father disappeared in a flash of green light. Shaking his head, he walked further into the room looking around for the portal. "Hello?"

He searched for the portal but couldnt find anything "What are you up to, dad? What's going on around here?"

Suddenly, with an odd buzzing noise, the portal re-appeared. Trent walked over to it, frowning and examining the glowing green wormhole. Slowly, just like his father had done, he reached out to it, being pulled through seconds later.

_-Scene-_

The place around him was odd and unfamiliar, not a very well-lit place that seemed almost like a high-tech cave, the place was filled with jars of multiple coloured liquids all containing disfigured and odd looking creatures. "What's this place?" Trent frowned, looking around the lab. Other than the jars, there was a throne chair that almost seemed out of place and a huge mechanical arm with a sharp piece pointed onto a table.

It was aimed at something that was faintly glowing white, and it caught Trent's attention. In confusion and awe, he walked towards it, and his left hand began reaching out towards it without him knowing.

The strap of metal on the table kept moving, as if itching to move and the white stone in the middle began to pulse brightly as Trent got closer. Without warning, it flew towards his wrist and attached itself there. He gasped, looking down at it as it flashed brightly and turned into a white-coloured contraption in the form of a dinosaur-like bird. Without warning, a blast of pain and overwhelming energy attacked him mentally and he groaned, falling to the floor as flashes of a white-suited Ranger with black spokes and a red visor danced across his mind.

**xXx**

The Ranger base computer beeped, and Hayley's gaze trailed up from the keyboard and rested on an image of a huge flower monster, walking around downtown. "Uh, guys, I think we may have something"

The four teens and Tommy who had just returned hurried over to the computers "It kinda looks like he's searching for something" Tommy pointed out

"Well, it's not gonna like what it's gonna find," Connor stated "C'mon guys," the four jumped down from the computer platform, standing side-by-side "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"Phoenix Power, Power Up!"

_-Scene-_

"Where are yooooou?" the flower monster called

"Hey!" Connor called, making it turn "Over here!"

"Is there something we can help you with?" Ethan inquired

The monster pointed at each of the rangers "Red? Yellow? Scarlet? Blue?" he counted their colours, before shaking his head "No, im looking for something in basic White"

"Do you have any clue what he's talking about?" Kira asked, looking up at Connor

"No idea," he shook his head, before they fell back into a fighting stance. Seeing the laser beam headed their way, they back flipped, getting out of the way.

Regaining their footing, they heard the whistling of air as a blur zoomed up, hitting the monster over and over again as sparks flew. The other Rangers watched, confused but in awe.

"What's that?" Sabrina frowned

Connor shrugged "I don't know"

Suddenly, the monster before them exploded, and the blur rushed off, running down another street, faint laughter following in his wake.

"You guys saw that, right?" Connor asked

Sabrina nodded "But what was it?"

_"You guys should try and follow it,"_ Tommy said over the com-link "_See if you can find anything"_

"C'mon!" Connor called and they rushed off in the direction the blur had gone. Within minutes, they found themselves at the end of the path which led to the front courtyard of a building "It should be around here!"

"I got nothing," Ethan shook his head

A distorted and threatening voice then sounded "Look harder,"

The rangers spun around to come face-to-face with a White-clad Ranger with huge shoulder blades, black spikes and a red visor standing there, arms crossed.

"Who is _that_?" Kira questioned

Ethan nodded "And how come he gets the phat helmet?"

"This guy a friend of yours, Dr. O?" Connor spoke into his morpher. When the answer was a 'no', Connor nodded and stepped forward "Okay!"

"Dont come any closer," The white ranger told the four before him, as Connor stopped in his tracks "You'll force me to do something I don't wanna do"

"What do you mean by that?" Connor asked

The White ranger chuckled, "Let me show you," he said, drawing a white dagger from his belt "White Drago Sword!"

Swinging the weapon in a series of formations, he created a series of little white arrows that stayed floating in the air in front of him "Laser Arrows!" he stated, and made them turned towards the four rangers. In a flash they ripped through the air, battering the Rangers with a series of sharp jabs sparks and energy blasts. As the last couple hit, they were throwing off their feet and onto the ground.

"Connor," Sabrina groaned "_that_ is why we don't antagonise the evil Rangers,"

"Is that really necessary?" Connor snapped, looking up at the White Ranger

"That was just a warning," The ranger stated, before disappearing in a burst of white light that had radiated from his dagger

**xXx**

"Anything?" Tommy asked Hayley, who was running scan after scan on the computer in regards to the White Ranger

The red head sighed "Nothing, I can't get any readings on his genetic makeup," she explained "It's like the Ranger Powers bonded with his own DNA and it's all jumbled into one"

The four Rangers descended down the steps as they entered the base "Hey," Ethan said, jumping up beside Tommy

"How's it going?" Kira asked

The computer beeped before anyone had a chance to reply, the screen changed and it showed the White Ranger teleporting into town

"And he's not done yet," Sabrina sighed

Tommy turned to his niece "You guys better get over there," he told them "Make sure he doesnt go completely medieval on any civilians"

"Good thinking," Connor said "Let's go"

The teens took off.

_-Scene-_

"Hey!" Connor yelled as they arrived "Back so soon? Thought you made your point last time!"

The White ranger turned to face them "I've only just started. You want some more?"

The Rangers cried out as they charged into battle, but their opponent shook his head, grabbed his Drago Sword as they reached him. He sliced Ethan on the shoulder, Sabrina on the arm, Kira on the side before reaching Connor, who tried to flip him over before the White ranger sliced his chest and pushed him aside. Connor hit the ground beside her and Sabrina growled pushing herself to her feet and launched herself forward kicking up but the White ranger merely dodged, before twirling around her, he sheathed his dagger and grabbed her wrists, pulling her close and into a hard-to-get-out-of position.

While he held Sabrina at bay, he moved his Drago sword through the air and threw out a series of white arrows at the others. Kira, Ethan and Connor flew backwards as their suits sparked then they landed with thuds on the ground.

"No!" Sabrina yelled, before turning back to the White ranger who leered down at her through his visor "You know, you're not the first evil Ranger i've met!" she snapped

"Oh," he sneered

She smirked "yeah...I hate to be the one to tell you this...but," she paused "Evil _never_ wins!"

Her words were followed with a series of kicks as she pulled away from the White ranger, who blocked her attacks before slashing her across the chest and sending her flying backwards into her friends "Sabrina!" the others shouted, helping her to her feet.

"Weaklings," the White ranger chuckled darkly, before running forward and kicking into a super speed overdrive as he ran through the Rangers, slashing out with his Drago Sword. He formed an 'X' on each of their chests before jumping away as the markings left by his weapons exploded. Once again, the Rangers found themselves on the ground, writhing in pain as the White Ranger emitted an evil chuckle "That's gotta hurt"

"This guy is seriously starting to bug me!" Sabrina growled, a fire ball sparking to life in her hands. The flame was distinguished as Connor's hand closed around hers, as he pulled her to her feet.

"Alright, what's the deal?" the Red ranger groaned, still holding Sabrina's wrist as she got up beside him "We tried to be nice, extending a little Ranger love, and this is what we get?"

"Im not here to make friends," the White ranger said in annoyance

Ethan stepped forward, "Then what is it?" he asked "What do you want?"

"That isn't something you need know," the White ranger chimed "All that's important right now is that there are four Rangers too many; and im here to change that!" he waved his Drago sword through the air once more, and sent a flurry of white arrows at the rangers. Sabrina stepped forward in front of her friends and the flames on her uniform glowed as usual when flames wrapped themselves around the four, as the arrows disappeared and the energy was absorbed.

The red's eyes narrowed, as she the flames died down "You want to play with fire?" she asked, calling forth her fire staff "Then bring it!" and she rushed forward. The White ranger met her head on, followed by the others, Connor used his super speed to run past Sabrina and meet the white ranger first; but was met with a slash across the chest and was sent rolling out of the way. Ethan was attacked next, followed closely by Kira. Sabrina's hands clenched tightly into fists as she raised her fire staff and blocked the attack intended for her; she threw up her staff and kicked the White ranger backwards away from her.

But he wasnt finished, he laughed as he doubled back in and dubbed two punches in her chest, before smashing his sword into her side sending her stumbling backwards. Kira and Ethan doubled back to attack, but he made quick work of them just as he had done Sabrina. Connor was the last one standing, he came running back at the White ranger, but he dispatched him, too, quickly enough. With the others on the floor, the White ranger stood over them laughing as the other Rangers began to push themselves to their feet again "That should do it"

"You think we're just gonna walk away?" Sabrina snapped, feeling her energy return as fire flamed within her, she also seemed to be less hurt than the rest and she mentally thanked the Phoenix for it's healing powers, she held her Fire staff tightly in her hands once more "That's never gonna happen!"

She threw off a fire blast only to have him deflect it and return it back at her, the red head gave a startled gasp before she was thrown aside someone crashed into the side of her, and she and Connor were sent tumbling back onto the pavement.

"What did you do that for?" she demanded

Connor frowned at her "You were about to get blasted!" he retorted

"Fire is my element!" she snapped "It can't hurt me!"

"Sorry for helping out a friend!" the red ranger snapped back, getting to his feet as Kira and Ethan appeared to help them. While Sabrina pushed herself up, Connor turned and aimed his blaster at the White ranger.

"Wait, don't!" a morphed Tommy called, running up and lowering Connor's firing arm despite his protests

Connor frowned "What are you doing?" he asked

"We don't know what he's capable of," Tommy explained "He's got powers we might not be able to deal with" he turned to the White ranger "We don't want to hurt you..."

"Speak for yourself," Sabrina and Connor muttered

Tommy rolled his eyes at the two "Why are you here?"

"Why am I here?" the White ranger pondered aloud "Lemme see...to destroy you"

"That does it!" Ethan cried, and he drew his Thundermax Sabre as Sabrina pursued him at running at the White ranger despite Tommy calling them back. The three locked swords, but as they began to duel the White ranger showed more swordsmanship, beating them both and causing sparks to fly as he slashed them across arm and chest.

The fell from the side of the raised parking lot building to the street below, where they recovered moments before the White Ranger landed near-by.

"Nice flight?" he taunted

Ethan and Sabrina pushed themselves up "He's gonna pay for that," Ethan stated, clenching his hands into fists. Sabrina nodded, as they got up and rushed forward, but it wasnt long before the Blue and Phoenix rangers, were thrown backwards into a car.

"Pathetic," he spat, walking towards them "You're no match for me"

Sabrina looked up "Ethan? Thoughts?"

"Got it covered," he cried, summoning his Tricera shield and he rushed forward as Kira appeared behind the White ranger her Ptera Grips in hand. Sabrina flew to her feet when she saw the Yellow ranger, wondering where she had come from and where were the others? Watching the fight, Sabrina shouted as Ethan and Kira hit the ground and de-morphed.

"Kira! Ethan!" she yelled, running full out towards them and skidding to a halt in front of them protectively,

"Looks like game over," Ethan groaned

Kira looked up at Sabrina and shook her head "Not yet," she answered the Blue ranger, seconds later Tommy arrived. There were still three Rangers standing, two of which had been rangers before, and had hands on experience with Evil rangers...seeing as they had once been evil also.

"I'll take yours too!" the White ranger chuckled, as Tommy and Sabrina run forward at the same time. The Phoenix ranger ducked under her uncle's arm as he attacked the White ranger with his Brachio Staff. She raised her fire staff and slashed it down connecting with the White rangers arm at the same time Tommy's did. The force emitted from the morpher of the White ranger, drained away the Ranger energy from both Sabrina and Tommy, and seconds later they too were thrown to the pavement, powering down from lack of energy.

Sabrina groaned as she rolled into her uncle on the asphalt "That didnt go as planned," she grumbled

As the White Rangers attention was on the four de-morphed Rangers he didnt see Connor come barrelling at him from behind. He was knocked sideways, by the Red ranger as the two of them crashed into a construction site sign "Time for answers!" Connor snapped, as they got to their feet "Now!"

Roaring with anger, the White ranger rushed forward, and kicked up into Connor's side as the red ranger caught his leg "You're messing with the wrong dude," he stated "Im giving you one last chance!"

Ignoring his words, the White ranger slipped away from his grasp, slashing Connor across the chest and kicking him backwards forcefully. He hit a concrete wall and fell to the ground, clutching his shoulder in pain as he powered down.

"You were saying?" the White ranger laughed, towering over the red ranger

The others arrived at that moment, Tommy and Ethan helping Connor to his feet as Kira and Sabrina stood either side of them "You okay?" Kira asked

"I think so," Connor nodded weakly

"You've been warned Power Rangers," the White ranger said coldly "stay outta my way or be destroyed!"

And with that he disappeared, leaving the teens and their mentor totally confused

"Guys," Tommy started "we've got big trouble"

**xXx**

"It wasnt supposed to go this way," Ethan commented as they sat on the steps in the basement Ranger base "Was it?" he glanced sideways at Tommy who sat beside him

"An Evil White Ranger?" Tommy asked "No"

Sabrina sighed "But it has been known to happen" she pointed out, she was the only one out of the other rangers who seemed to be healing quicker, as most of the battle scars were disappearing from her face and arms at a rate faster than her friends. Even her energy was returning.

"So what do we do?" Kira asked

"How are we supposed to fight him if we can't get near him?" Connor asked

Tommy sighed "We figure out who this is, and what he wants, before its too late"

**xXx**

"Whoa..." Devin breathed as he and Cassidy were stopped short at the sight of a seemingly hurt White Ranger stumbling off into an alleyway "I didnt know they came in white - whoa!"

Cassidy suddenly pulled him forward, intent on following the new Ranger that had just appeared out of nowhere. From around the alleyway corner, the White ranger fell over and powered down into a bewildered and confused Trent. He stood up, dusted himself off and headed towards the way out, effectively crashing into Cassidy and Devin.

"Did you see him?" Cassidy asked quickly "Did he come this way?"

"Who?" Trent frowned

"The White Ranger! He was here, I know it!"

Trent shook his head "No, I-I didnt see anybody"

"Hello, how could you know?" she snapped "Oh whatever!"

She groaned and stalked off "Sorry dude, see ya!" Devin apologized before running after her

"Devin, he's gone!" she whined as Trent leaned back against the building as they left, sighing heavily as he closed his eyes, shaking his head.

* * *

**A/N: Finished. Working on the next chapter, but its take sometime. Got another story that needs updating. Bare with me. Thanks.**

**Review**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 23rd July 2010 at 12:00AM_


	10. White Thunder Part II

_The Phoenix Series_

_Dino Thunder: The Secret Phoenix_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**White Thunder**

**Part 2**

* * *

"This energy should activate the Dino Zord egg," the White ranger stated proudly as he used his morpher to zap the large white egg in front of him. It had glowing red orbs on the sides, and black spikes covered it, so it resembled his uniform perfectly "Soon you'll be ready for you're debut"

He picked it up, regarded it greedily "When this opens, there'll only be one colour left in the rainbow..."

**xXx**

"I got it!" Sabrina yelled, as she raced down the wooden staircase of the Oliver household, her mother was in the kitchen getting ready to leave and her uncle Tommy was down in the basement...as usual. The red head jumped off the last step, just as her mother passed the kitchen door and called out to her.

"We're leaving in 10, Sabrina" she told her daughter who nodded and reached for the front door handle, she twisted it and pulled; a smile brightening her features as she saw who was on the other side.

"Uncle Jason!" she cried

The older man on the other side of the door chuckled at the sight of the red head, granted they werent really related; but after Tommy had become friends with Hayley in College, the two had been introduced and Jason had become like family to them, seeing as the only family Sabrina had was her mother and grandmother. "Alright, Sabrina" he greeted, as she launched herself at him and hugged him tightly.

"What are you doing here?" Sabrina asked, after she pulled away "Uncle Tommy didnt say you were coming"

Tommy chuckled as he approached from behind "I wanted it to be a surprise," he stated, placing his hand on her shoulders, before grinning at his old friend

"Tommy, man," Jason grinned "It's great to see you"

"You too," Tommy returned the grin, before leading the way to the lair

Hayley stood in the kitchen as Jason entered behind Tommy, Sabrina behind them "Jason" she said happily hugging him "It's great to see you. It's been a while"

"Too long, Hayley" he responded "and how are you?"

The older red head smiled "Im great. Thank you" she then turned to Sabrina "Ready?"

"Yup," the teen nodded, before turning to Jason "See you later?"

"I'll be here," he said, following Tommy into the lair

**xXx**

Work. It had started out slow, Ethan and Kira had turned up, as usual; but the Cybercafé was down a waiter. Trent had yet to turn up for work and it wasnt like him to be late. This caused Hayley to frown as she watched her daughter take on a double shift, covering Trent's shift also. Tearing her gaze away from her daughter, Hayley turned to the two teens sitting at the bar "Hay, have you guys seen Trent?" she asked "I'm a little worried, he hasn't shown up for work and he's never -"

"Ahem"

"Late," she grinned, turning around to see Trent...he looked horrible.

Kira frowned "Are you okay?" she asked concern in her tone

"Yeah, you look like you've Gripplehsank," Ethan pointed out

Trent looked confused "Who?"

"From _Black Knight's Castle_," the blue ranger stated "it just came out last week. Grippleshank is like this massive dude with black eyes and yellow teeth. He spits this toxic stuff that dissolves you if you look at him"

Sabrina who had arrived at that moment frowned at her friend exchanging looks with Kira and Trent

"I'll watch out for him," Trent promised "While back on planet reality, I got a lot of work to do"

Hayley nodded and he walked off, leaving the four to watch him go "You know, technically, if he had seen Grippleshank, he wouldnt be here to tell you about it" Hayley grinned. Sabrina giggled at her mother, patted Ethan's shoulder and walked off to take more orders

"Hmm," Ethan nodded

Kira smirked "Hey, don't feel bad; that's why it's her name on the wall"

Just then their Dino Gems beeped, Kira and Ethan groaned before looking up at Sabrina who had stopped mid-way through her work and turned towards them, she nodded and returned "Mom, im taking my break" she said, indicating to her bracelet to show she had other work to do. Hayley nodded and watched as Sabrina, Ethan and Kira disappeared out the door.

Just as the rangers left, there came a crash; Hayley looked up to see Trent drop a tray of glasses and stumble forward. The older red head rushed over, as more glasses shattered on the ground and slid cross the floor "If you didnt want to bus tables," she smiled weakly "All you had to do was say so"

"Im really sorry, Hayley" Trent sighed "I just lost it for a second"

He made a move to pick up the broken pieces, but she stopped him with a wave of her hand "Sit," she ordered "I've got it"

She helped him to his feet and into a chair just behind him "I hate to get all bossy on you," she stated "But I think im gonna order you to take some time off"

"No, no, im fine" he assured her

"Look, I have a strict glassware budget I had to adhere too," she explained "I can't afford anymore breakage today"

"You're probably right," Trent smiled "after all, you are, smart"

Hayley smiled "My parents will be glad to hear my M.I.T education hasn't gone to waste," she smiled, helping him to his feet "C'mon"

Reluctantly, he headed for the door

"Call me later to tell me if you're alright," she called after him

He nodded "Yeah," and walked out as a familiar blonde walked in, beside him a familiar dark haired guy.

"Hayley,"

The older red head looked up from the broken glass she was picking up and smiled "Hey Hunter," she greeted "Blake, good to see you again"

Blake Bradley nodded and smiled "You too Hayley," he smiled as his friends mother got back to her feet "What happened?" he asked, referring to the glass

"Its nothing," Hayley said, waving it off "If you're looking for Sabrina, you just missed her" she motioned to the door "She just took her break"

The two Bradley brothers nodded "Its okay," Blake said "im in town until the end of the week, I'll catch up with her later"

"You want me to tell her you dropped by?"

Hunter shook his head "We wanted to surprise her," he answered "could you tell her to come to the Academy later?"

"Sure," the older red head smiled; as the two brothers nodded and left.

**xXx**

Kira, Sabrina and Ethan rushed down the stairs to the Ranger base, to find Connor, Tommy and Jason waiting, Kira and Ethan faltered when they saw Jason, but Sabrina introduced them quickly before joining the others at the computer "We got the message," she said "what's up?"

"Please tell me you know who the White Ranger is?" Kira pleaded

"Not quite," Tommy answered "but look at this" and he pointed at the computer screens. It zoomed in on a Dino egg, one that was white with black spikes and red orbs.

Connor whistled "It looks like it's ready to pop"

"It is," Tommy confirmed

"Hey, what about that one?" Sabrina asked, pointing at another screen as the camera zoomed in

Kira frowned "Dino Zord eggs all over the place," she exclaimed

"Hey, do you think this is what Easter was like millions of years ago?" Ethan asked with a chuckle

Connor smirked "How does he come up with this stuff?"

Kira and Sabrina exchanged amused glances

"Connor, Kira you go to the warehouse," Tommy said, "Ethan, Sabrina you come with me to the docks. We can talk about you Dino-Easter theory"

The teens nodded and the were off, Sabrina claiming 'shot-gun' as she raced Ethan upstairs and out to the jeep. Jason shook his head in amusement as he watched them go.

**xXx**

"This makes no sense!" Connor complained as he and Kira walked through the warehouse, they had one of the large scanners that Dr. O had given them back at the base and Connor was using it to search for the energy the Dino Zord egg gave off.

"Are you getting anything?" Kira asked

Connor sighed "I don't know how to read this thing," he told her "Why didnt he given Ethan geek duty?"

"Here," Kira offered "Lemme see that"

Connor sighed gratefully and the yellow ranger panned the room, watching the small screen on the device. It suddenly went off and she smiled "It's coming from over here," she led the way to tunnel-like section of the warehouse with no lights "Why doesnt it always have to be a creepy abandoned place?"

"Lets, just get it and get out" Connor suggested, taking on the leadership role once more. They both nodded and run off deeper into the abandoned section of the warehouse. They, however, stopped abruptly when they spotted bright golden lights coming from around a corner.

"Well, at least we know it's not abandoned," Kira stated, looking up at Connor

The red ranger led the way forward slowly, and turned the corner before they both pulled back and pressed themselves against the wall "Aw terrific," he groaned

"You want to try talking to him?" Kira asked

Connor looked down at her "How about we just morph, kick his butt, and steal his egg instead?" he suggested

"Yeah," Kira nodded "I like that better"

The two then jumped out from their hiding spot to face the White Ranger, in fighting stances. He noticed them, scoffed and spoke "I don't have time to play Rangers. Im busy, now go!" he sent a flurry of Drago Arrows in their direction, and since they were caught off guard, the Red and Yellow rangers were thrown backwards as the arrows connected, sending volts of energy waves through them.

"We're not here to play," Connor stated as he and Kira got back to their feet "Ready?"

"Ready!" Kira nodded and their Dino Gems turned into their morphers

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"Ready to get this poser?" Connor asked

And together they both raced towards their enemy. The latter merely took off to meet them in superspeed, twisting his Drago sword through the air and slashing at them wildly as he went by multiple times. He reappeared in the air in front of them, flying towards them, where he delivered a powerful kick and sent them sprawling to the end of the corridor. "Best two outta three?" he taunted, as they got back to their feet.

_"Guys, you've got bad news coming you're way?"_ Hayley sounded over the com-link

Kira looked down "Worse than this?" she asked, before looking up as Connor smashed into a wall. Everything around them began to shake.

"Just what we need," Connor groaned, getting back to his feet

The White ranger turned to them "You guys aren't even a challenge." he mused "Take a hike, before you really get hurt"

"Not a chance," Connor shook his head

Kira nodded "Yeah, we're not leaving here without that egg"

"We can stay here and fight," the White ranger sneered "but I thought you'd wanna save the city" he twirled his Drago Sword in his hands

"I hate to admit it," Kira said turning to Connor "but he's got a point"

Connor sighed "We'll finish this later" he vowed "Let's go!"

Kira nodded and the two took off. "Good answer," the White ranger chuckled "Leave me and my Egg alone"

**xXx**

"Im getting some seriously strong readings Dr. O," Ethan stated as Tommy pulled over just outside the Docks

"Let's check it out on foot," the Black ranger responded, getting out of the car. Sabrina and Ethan following him.

The red head looked over Ethan's shoulder at the scanner in front of him "That egg must be around here somewhere," she said as Ethan scanned the area "This thing's going nuts!"

Suddenly an alarm went off in the distance causing the three Rangers to stop short and look up "That doesnt sound good," Tommy commented. Suddenly all the workers from the industrial buildings came running towards them. Tommy stopped one in his tracks "You guys alright?"

"There's...there's a giant...thing!" the man stuttered "I dunno what it is, but its coming this way!"

"C'mon," Tommy told Ethan and Sabrina, and together the run off towards the building, skidding to a halt between two warehouses, as they looked up to see a huge turquoise Zord stomp by "Looks like we got here just in time"

Ethan frowned "Now what?" he asked, looking up at the towering creature

_"He's all yours guys,"_ Hayley's voice came over Tommy's morpher, and the black Brachio head switched to that of the turquoise Zord ahead of them "_It's the Parasauzord"_

Sabrina looked at her morpher "How come mine doesnt do that?" she whined, referring to her uncle's morpher

_"Sometimes you just need a little something extra,"_ Hayley added

"I hear that," Ethan nodded

"Easy fella," Tommy stated, as the Parasaurzord made its bouts of protest and excitement, causing Sabrina to laugh as she looked up.

At that moment Connor and Kira came running up to them, fully morphed "We found that egg," Connor reported "Only problem, so did the White Ranger. He's trying to hatch it"

"You guys stay here, and deal with this thing" Tommy stated, "Sabrina, you and I will deal with the White ranger - Ready?"

Ethan and Sabrina nodded

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"Phoenix Power, Power Up!"

The three of them morphed, "Zords are on their way," Tommy promised before he and Sabrina took off. The Brachiozord then came lumbering down the streets, opening the panels. Kira's Zord flew out from the top, Connor's jumped out from the left, skidding down a ramp and Ethan's came out from the back, thundering down the length of the tail.

Their Zords came running towards them, sending shockwaves through the ground as it did. The Rangers ran to meet them. Together they jumped into the air and into their Zords. When they were fully connected, the Thundersaurus Megazord stood proud, and ready to face their new annoying opponent.

"You think you've got what it takes to drop the Angor?" the monster chuckled

And the battle began.

**xXx**

"Back off!" Sabrina yelled, throwing a series of fireballs at Zeltrax as she landed in front of her uncle Tommy. Mesogog's right hand robot backed off as he stumbled backwards after being hit numerous times, when Sabrina called off the attack Zeltrax growled at her, before disappearing in a flash of green "Coward!" she then turned to her uncle "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he nodded, taking her offered hand and getting to his feet "Thanks"

She shrugged before turning to the sound of a low pulsating noise, it was coming from a tunnel-like entrance to the abandoned warehouses, and she stopped short of the door and frowned beneath her helmet.

"Everything okay?" Tommy asked her, placing his hand on her shoulder, before looking down at the tunnel "Its okay, Sabrina" he promised "he's gone. He can't get you"

The Phoenix ranger nodded, but remained unmoving. Tommy took her hand "Come on..." he said "I'll be right beside you, the whole way"

"Promise?" she asked, fearfully

He nodded "Promise"

The two then took off into the warehouse to find the White ranger, as they ran down the stairs, the walls around them started to shake rapidly as concrete started to fall away from its foundations. Tommy reached the doorway first just in time to see the Zord break free of the White egg "Oh no," he murmured.

Sabrina jumped down beside him "What is it?" she asked, peering through the door as the Zord grew...and grew...and grew..."Aw crap!"

The building started to collapse around them as the Zord out grew it. Chunks from the ceiling fell all around them and Sabrina flamed them out before the got squashed.

**xXx**

Meanwhile, Connor, Ethan and Kira had taken care of Angor turned to look at the top of the warehouse building as a screech cut through the air, half hoping to see Sabrina's Phoenix Zord sitting there, they were downhearted to see a white-bird like Dinozord, its red eyes focused on the Megazord as it let loose another cry.

"Whoa, what is that?" Ethan asked

"I'll give you one guess," Connor growled angrily

"He must have hatched the Dinozord egg," Kira added "I don't like the look of this"

At that moment the White ranger hopped up onto the beat of his Zord "Hello again, Rangers" he said, "Well, what do you think? If you wear the suit, you gotta have the Zord, right?"

None of the Dino rangers answered him; they just waited and anticipated his next move

"Now, let's see what this bird can do!" the White ranger stated, bringing up his morpher "Drago Zord! Activate!"

"You guys ready for this?" Connor asked,

Kira and Ethan nodded

"Let's do it!" the White ranger stated, powering up his Drago Zord, as Tommy and Sabrina watched on from the ground.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N: Another update, from yours truly. What will happen? Keep reading.**

**Review (Pretty please with a Cherry and sprinkles on top)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated on Saturday 24th July 2010 at 5:34PM_


	11. White Thunder Part III

_The Phoenix Series_

_Dino Thunder: The Secret Phoenix_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: Part 3 of the White Ranger arc; will old faces appear? Keep reading to find out.**

* * *

**White Thunder**

**Part 3**

* * *

"Drago Zord, show these fools what you can do," the White ranger chuckled, as he jumped down from the beak of his Zord and landed on the rooftop near-by. The White Zord flapped its wings and released another cry into the air, sending debris flying at the Thundersaurus. Standing and watching from the streets below, Dr. O cursed as the Megazord stumbled with the wing, glass, roof tiles, cars and debris it was being batted with.

"Hey, no need to get crazy!" Connor yelled

The Drago Zord kicked off, flapping its wings furiously as it flew through the air towards the Megazord, funnelling forward, it smashed its beak into the Thundersaurus several times, and the several more times, each time worse than the last as sparks flew madly around.

"They need help!" Sabrina stated, turning to her Uncle "Isn't there something we can do?"

Tommy frowned and looked down at his morpher; it changed from the normal Brachio head to that of a purple Stego "Stegozord! Activate!"

What they didnt realize was the White ranger was expecting their move and ready for them "I was hoping you'd do that," he announced, as the blade of his Drago Sword turned into a sort of white whip that he launched towards the Stegozord. "Stegozord, you are under my command," and its eyes flashed a different colour as the White ranger leapt into his Drago Zord, a similar orb command centre around him like the Thundersaurus Megazord "Dino Stegozord formation"

"Uh-oh," Tommy sighed "Not good"

The two Zords combined to form the Dino Stegozord

"He stole the Stego!" Connor exclaimed

"I think im ready for him to take a hike," Kira muttered "Hopefully getting lost along the way"

The White ranger chuckled darkly "That's not a very nice way to treat the new guy at work," as the Dino Stegozord swung a large sword made up of Stegazord's tail at them, shooting sparks galore when it connected with the Megazord's chest.

The Megazord stumbled back a few feet before squaring up and preparing to face off against the Dino Stegozord.

"Why are you doing the?" Kira asked "You're losing it!"

"No, you're the one losing it" the White ranger stated "You're losing it to me"

The Dino Stegozord attacks, knocked the Rangers back inside the cockpit, while struggling to keep their ground, the two Megazords circled one another.

"I say we go at him full on!" Ethan exclaimed

Connor and Kira nodded

"Tyranno Drill!" Connor commanded

"Dino Stegozord Stinger!" the White Ranger countered and both attacks clashed in mid-air, but it resulted in the the Thundersaurus Megazord breaking apart into its individual Zords. The Rangers fell out, hitting the ground hard and grunting in pain.

Sabrina gasped as she and Tommy run towards their friends "Guys!" she cried, skidding to a halt beside them "Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah," Connor nodded "But our Zords are seriously tweaked!"

"That was just low," the Black ranger said, as he they all got to their feet. Their Zords were on the ground now, crying out as their eyes flashed and then dimmed.

The Dino Stegozord stood in the streets a little ways away, watching the fallen Zords "Now, I'll take the rest of your Zords!" he cackled, holding up a glowing Drago Sword

"No!" the Rangers yelled, before looking up and around as a screech was heard and Sabrina's Phoenix Zord flew in over head. The red head, meanwhile, flamed out and reappeared inside her Zord

The Phoenix Zord flew over the Dino Stegozord before circling back "If you don't know already, I control the Dino Zords!" she hissed, swooping in to attack the White Ranger's Megazord "and I dont like sharing!" she flipped a switch inside the cockpit and a soft humming sound was heard.

"What she doing?" Connor asked

Tommy smirked from beside the others "She's trying to break the Stegozord away"

The Purple Stegazord's eyes began to glow as red lightening zipped across it, both the White and Phoenix Rangers fighting for control, suddenly it broke away and the Dino Stegozord disassembled. It then proceeded in walking away from the Drago Zord.

"You'll pay for that," the White Ranger hissed angrily, as Sabrina pulled away and the Phoenix Zord disappeared along with the Stegozord, and the Red head re-joined her friends.

"Good save, Sabrina!" Ethan cried, wrapping an arm around the red head's shoulder

She nodded "Thanks," she smiled "But I dont think it will last. The White Ranger's power over the Stegozord was strong."

**xXx**

The White Ranger appeared in the warehouse district after leaving his Zord "Huh?"

He suddenly clutched his chest, glowing white and crackling with orange lightening. Unbeknownst to him, Devin came around the corner

"It's...it's...you're the White Ranger!" he stuttered excitedly, as he opened one his many bags and attempted to quickly pull out his camera "Please, baby, and dont it just yet. Hang on Mr. Ranger..."

As he struggled to get his camera ready, his head jerked up and smashed against a metal pipe. His eyes rolled upwards and he fell to the ground, having passed out. The camera landed beside him, pointing at the White Ranger as he demorphed.

**xXx**

"Well, that was like, the worst day ever," Connor muttered, leaning against the computer chair that Sabrina sat curled up in.

"There's going to be alot of days like this guys," Tommy pointed out, walking past.

Kira frowned "Uh, what ever happened to the glass is half full?" she asked

"Sometimes it is, sometimes it isn't," Tommy stated "But that's when you've gotta dig deep. That's when the qualities that made you guys Rangers, become most important"

Sabrina perked up "I thought I was meant to be a ranger?" she asked "You know Destiny an all"

"You're not most people," Jason pointed out

The red head looked up at her uncle and shrugged before turning back to Connor who had spoken "What can we do?" the Red ranger asked

"Go have a little fun," he suggested "Ethan isn't there a new video game you wanna check out?"

Ethan shook his head "I never thought I'd hear myself say this, but I have no desire to go near a computer" he confessed his shoulders dropping

"I know what you mean," Kira agreed "I haven't picked up my guitar in days"

Sabrina nodded "I even missed Soccer training, I _never_ miss Soccer training!"

"She's right," Connor nodded, pointing at the red head behind him

Tommy sighed "Go on," he urged "Teachers orders"

The four teens exchanged looks and walked off, he kept the smile on his face, but once the doors to the Ranger base closed, it disappeared "Enjoy yourselves now, because this is only going to get worse"

**xXx**

Connor toyed with the opposing players on the field, kicking around the soccer ball at his feet and practically running circles around the rest of the team. It took him little to no effort to race from one end of the field to the other, passing it to other players now and then, before scoring. Sabrina was supposed to have come out with him for a game, but she had gotten a message from her mother and had disappeared in a shower of flames, with a small 'see you later' to him.

While the rest of the rejoiced behind him, he spotted Trent sitting on a bench a few ways away with his head in his hands "Hey, how long's that guy been sitting there?" he asked a fellow teammate of his.

"Dont know, didnt really notice," he shrugged before running off to play

Frowning, Connor walked over to Trent "Hey, Trent!"

"Huh?" the boy in white looked up, lost

"Are you alright?" the Reefside Soccer star asked as his counterpart rubbed his head, he was pale and sweaty, and his eyes looked swollen as if he'd missed alot of sleep

Trent nodded "Yeah, Im fine" he stated, but Connor knew it was a lie. He clearly didnt look it and Trent knew this as he looked up at a slightly blurry Connor.

"No offence, dude, but you dont look fine" Connor stated, reaching out to pat his shoulder, but the other teen knocked it away

"No!" he exclaimed "Im just resting"

"Maybe I should call your dad or something"

"No, dont!" he snapped "Just leave me alone!" and with that he was gone, pushing Connor aside as he run off.

Connor's teammate returned, frowning "You know that guy?" he asked

"Yeah," Connor answered "from school. Look, I better go check on it"

"Dude, forget it, he's gone!"

"I'll see you guys next time," Connor promised, running off in the direction Trent had gone.

_-Scene-_

Connor jogged down the path surrounded by grass and trees, he looked around for any traces of Trent. He knew he shouldn't have changed out of his soccer kit before going after him, but he didnt really feel the need to keep the soccer sweat on him. Shrugging, he noticed a small cliff that led down to the river with a small stony beach. Looking around and noticing no path, he figure it was as good as any "Trent!" he yelled, jogging off towards the cliff and looking over the edge "I know he went this way!"

Appearing out of nowhere was the White Ranger, jumping through the air and knocking Connor off the cliff. The latter attempted to morph in the air, and he managed, but couldnt land on his feet before it finished, and thus ended up face first on the ground after his uniform had moulded around him.

The White ranger somersaulted overhead, landing further down the beach as Connor got up off the ground, groaning "Oh great, it's you again"

"Tell you what," the White ranger began "This time I'll give you a sporting chance"

He pulled out his Drago Sword, and threw it away, where it landed in between them. Connor nodded, his hands balling it fists.

"You're going down!" he shouted, adopting a fight stance

"Oh, really?" he chuckled, before running super fast, hitting Connor a few times and knocking him to the ground within seconds "Looks like it's you that's going down"

Connor groaned "That's it," and he got back to his feet. He whipped out his Thundermax Blaster, pointed it at the White Ranger.

"Can fight me without a weapon, huh?"

Hesitating, Connor decided that his opponent had thrown away his weapon, so he did the same, tossing his Thundermax Blaster aside "Why do we have to fight?" he asked "We're both Rangers!"

"You're good," the White ranger pointed out "Im evil! It's a pretty simple concept!"

He ran at Connor in superspeed, and fed up at the point; Connor kicked his powers into action, meeting the White Ranger at Superspeed as well. They threw a punch after punch, kick after kick, before knocking one another backwards and smashing onto the ground.

**xXx**

"Blake!" Sabrina exclaimed excitedly as she flamed into the Thunder Academy grounds, and startling the student Ninja's who were around her practising. Hunter and Blake were standing in front of her along with Leanne who had been taking her class. Before either of the Thunder graduates had a chance to scold her for flaming in, the Red head had launched herself at the Navy clad boy and hugged him tightly.

Blake chuckled and hugged her back, dropping his scolding stance "Hey Sabrina," he greeted, he moved to pull away but she wouldnt let him "you can let go now"

"Nuh-uh," she said "6 whole months Blake!" she protested "6 months!"

He chuckled again, before she finally let go and fell into step beside Hunter who she also hugged "Why dont you greet me like that?" he asked his girlfriend

"Because I see you nearly everyday," she pointed out "6 months ago was the last time I saw Blake"

Blake smirked and turned to his brother "It's clear who she loves more,"

"She also does that when she sees Dustin, Shane and Cam" Hunter pointed out, as Sabrina nodded from beside him.

The former Navy Ranger's smirk dropped "Aw and here I was thinking I was special" he pouted causing Sabrina to giggle "Hows life in Reefside?" he asked, as the two of them moved off leaving Leanne to her training class.

"I love it," Sabrina answered, walking between the two boys, her arms looped through theirs "not the same as Blue Bay, but, eh...what you gonna do?"

"At least it's normal," Blake pointed out

Sabrina's smile dropped as she bit the inside of her cheek "Yeah," she said, she laughed nervously, glancing at her wrist "normal!" The Thunder brothers frowned at her sudden change in attitude, before she perked up again and turned to Blake "How long you in town for?" she questioned

"Until Friday," he answered

_2 days_ Sabrina thought before smiling "Have you seen Tori?"

"No,"

"Are you going too?"

Hunter chuckled at the red head "Breathe, Sabrina, Breathe"

"I just wanna know," she pointed out

But before anyone could answer her, the bracelet on her wrist beeped causing Blake and Hunter to look at it "Freaky Bracelet," Blake commented, pulling up her wrist, the stone flashed and Sabrina bit her lip as she pulled it free of his wrist and pulled her sleeve down over it.

"I gotta go," she told them

Hunter stopped her "But you just got here," he said

"I know," she sighed "But I gotta go...I'll call you later" she kissed his cheek, before hugging Blake "Bye" she said, before flaming out.

The Thunder brothers stared at the spot where she had stood moments ago before frowning, Sabrina was hiding something. They were sure of it. "You dont think...?" Blake started

"She would have told us," Hunter answered, turning to his brother "Wouldnt she?"

"We didnt tell her!" Blake pointed out

Hunter sighed and nodded "True"

**xXx**

_C'mon, I've gotta do something..._Tommy thought to himself as he typed away at the super computer, trying to find some weakness to the White Ranger. Some advantage they could gain over him. As he continued to concentrate on this, he didnt notice as Kira appeared behind him.

"Hey," the yellow ranger breathed as she appeared at his side and he looked up

"Kira," he frowned

The yellow ranger nodded "You know that whole 'have fun' thing, well..." she began "Kinda tough when the fate of the world is hanging in the balance" she sighed

"Should've known you'd have a tough time with that," Tommy nodded, sighing as well

"She's not the only one," Ethan stated, coming in as well

Just then the alarm went off, and an upgraded version of Angor appeared on screen. He was giant size again, and the Rangers rolled their eyes. "Well you guys have good timing," Tommy stated "Hope Connor and Sabrina aren't having too much fun"

The alarm beeped again as an answer, the screen shifted to an image of Connor, morphed, lying on the ground. He raised his morpher, bringing the communication closer.

"_Hey, Dr. O, im in trouble here,"_ he wheezed, out of breath

"Hang on Connor," Tommy nodded "Im sending back-up"

On the screen Connor nodded, before swiftly rolling out of the way. White boots crunched on the dirt where he'd been and the camera panned upwards, revealing the White Ranger.

"Im on it!" Ethan stated

"Okay, then Kira" Tommy said turning to the Yellow ranger "Looks like we're gonna have to deal with this thing ourselves"

the three positioned themselves in a row "Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

**xXx**

Somewhere in the city, Dr. O and Kira rounded a corner, running down a street as fast as they could. They quickly found Angor, in behind a building.

"Auxiliary Zords, online!" Dr. O called, and his morpher flashed between the Cephalazord and the Parasaurzord, as they bounded out of the Brachiozord, and down the street. Angor fired several times at them but did no damage.

**xXx**

"Going down," the White Ranger smirked, swinging his foot out and catching Connor's leg, thus tripping him. He groaned as he fell crashing to the ground - again "Look what I found" in the palm of his hand he summoned a Thundermax Sabre.

Stumbling to his feet and holding a curse of two under his breath, Connor held his shoulder "You're out of your mind!"

"Now, now" the White ranger scolded "Lets not judge, especially since I have the sword"

The White Ranger rushed forward, attacking the Red Ranger with the sword, hitting him across the chest several times. Struggling against the hits, Connor managed to grab onto his opponent's wrist "This is getting old. Let's finish it once and for all"

He raised his sword, hitting Connor a few times for every small hit he took, and sparks flew as the Red Ranger fell to the ground again. Holding his shoulder that throbbed with pain, he was on his knees as the White Ranger held up the Thundermax Laser.

"It also comes as a handy laser," he smirked, aiming it at Connor "Later bro"

Several white lasers shot from the Thundermax, blasting into Connor with waves of excruciating pain. Explosions went off behind him as some shots missed, but those that hit their mark brought him straight to ground once more.

_-Scene-_

Connor lay face down on the ground, fires burning the gravel around him. He tried pushing himself up, but at the moment it was no use, so he stopped trying, attempting to gather his forces.

"Its over," the White ranger chuckled, walking over "Dont even bother," he continued to taunt "You'll just lose again, anyway"

Slowly...very slowly...Connor got to his feet; the motion startled the White Ranger

"Huh?" he frowned, still standing

"It is _so_ not over," he said through gritted teeth as a faint red glow surrounded him "Super Dino Power!"

Suddenly, the spike designs on his uniform grew into actually spikes, and strength filled up the Red Ranger as raw Dino Power coursed through his veins. He grinned, before taking off at a run towards the White Ranger.

"Stay back!" he shouted, and fired several shots that were simply in vain. In revenge for all those previous hits, Connor took his sweet time knocking the White Ranger around, before finally delivering a punch that sent him sprawling onto the ground near his Drago Sword.

"Whoa!" the red ranger breathed "Looks like I tapped into a whole new level of power!"

_-Scene-_

"You beat me at my own game," the White ranger groaned, as he got back to his feet "Congratulations" he stumbled towards Connor "Looks, like you won't have to worry about the White Ranger anymore" the Thundermax striker fell from his grip as he fell to his knees once more and landed with a thud on the gravel.

"Oh man," Connor sighed, racing forward "Hey, wait a minute!" he reached the downed Ranger's side and helped him into a sitting position "are you alright?"

The White ranger's body language changed suddenly, he snatched up the Thundermax striker and fired off a round at Connor who avoided the blast "I am now!" the Ranger said coldly, he kicked up before planting a kick in the chest and Connor stumbled backwards.

"I can't believe I fell for that!" the Red ranger complained

"And here's what you get for your stupidity!" the White ranger growled, he fired another two rounds at the Red ranger causing the ground to explode and Connor to hit it with a heavy thud. He then moved to pick up his Drago Sword "You put up a pretty good fight," he added, holding his own sword out at the fallen Ranger "but now its over"

He started his walk forward, when a flash of green appeared and Mesagog and Zeltrax appeared forming a triangle of sorts in the quarry.

"Dont let me interrupt," the dino-monster stated

The White ranger turned away from Connor to face the new-comers "Who are you?"

"I am Mesagog"

Connor scoffed "I can't believe you two haven't met," he spat "You have so much in common"

"Silence!" Zeltrax roared, firing a blue electrical blast from his sword that hit Connor in the chest, knocking him backwards onto the ground once more.

"Do not speak," Mesogog told him "unless spoken too" he then turned back to the White ranger "Now, we have some business to attend to"

"I have no business with you,"

"I'll make you a deal. I'll help you defeat the Power Rangers, and you can be one of my subjects when I rule the planet"

"I'll make a pass on that," the White ranger answered "Drago Zord, online!" his morpher beeped, and seconds later the Drago Zord hovered overhead, he jumped up into it. The two villains watched him fly away before approaching the red ranger

"Shall I finish him, master?" Zeltrax asked

Mesogog shook his head "No," he stated "Our new friend seems to have a fascination with this one. I will let him live in the hopes he will lead us to him again"

Connor watched as they walked away before disappearing a green light. Sighed, he dropped back to the ground, just then someone called his name.

"Connor!"

Ethan had arrived...finally.

"Ethan?" Connor questioned as he was hauled to his feet

"Are you okay?" Ethan asked

Connor nodded "I think so," he answered "Just so you know; Good guys, do _not_ wear white"

**xXx**

Meanwhile, downtown Kira and Tommy had taken to firing their Thundermax Strikers at Angor as Sabrina let off a few fireballs in the making, just enough to help the Auxiliary Zords in their battle against the giant monster.

Suddenly Angor disappeared

"Hey!" Sabrina stated in surprise "Where did he go?"

"Something's not right" Tommy responded, as the two girls on the team exchanged glances

**xXx**

"Hey!" Connor exclaimed as he and Ethan arrived at the docks "They're fighting each other!"

As Angor shot chains around the Dino Stegozord, who struggled, Dr. O, Sabrina and Kira caught up to them. Angor was confident in his chains and pulled them tighter as the Dino Stegazord's mechanisms creaked loudly "Oh, you got me," he chuckled, before his Megazord began to glow white "Not!" the chains exploded, and he reared up to attack again.

"Oh no!" Angor groaned, as his opponent leapt through the air, swinging the sword made from the Stegazord's tail. As Angor recoiled, the White Ranger set up another attack from his Zord, this time using lasers to blast at the monster.

"That's gotta hurt" Connor commented

Sabrina shielded her eyes, despite her visor being in place as Angor glowed brightly "Whoa," she breathed, before he fell forwards and exploded.

**xXx**

"I dont get it," Kira stated, as she stood in the centre of the Ranger base, "One minute the White Ranger's fighting us, and the next he's blowing up Mesogog's freaks"

"Whoever he is, he could definitely use an anger management course," Ethan pointed out, as he walked around her to face Tommy who sat near the computer with Sabrina, and Hayley.

Connor sighed as he moved forward "So, Dr. O, what was with that whole Super Dino Power thing?"

Tommy got up from his spot my the computers and walked towards the teens as Hayley and Sabrina turned around on their chairs, the latter hugging a medium sized, Scarlet tiger to her chest "Look, you guys are only beginning to access your full potential"

"I like the sound of that," Ethan grinned

Connor nodded "Im heading over to the warehouse to find that fossil finder that we left" he told his teacher

"No, you guys head home and get some rest," Tommy told them "I'll get the Fossil finder"

Sabrina frowned "I am home!" she said from behind her uncle, who turned to give her a pointed look, she grinned sheepishly "I'll...be upstairs," she added, jumping up and darting for the stairs. Jason watched her go, chuckling and shaking his head as he stole her seat.

"Thanks," Connor nodded, as the three other teens followed after their red headed friend "I wonder if Trent's alright," he added "I left him a message earlier"

Kira shrugged "Im sure he's fine"

After the four teens had disappeared, Hayley approached Tommy from behind carrying a back-pack "Here you go, Tommy" she told him, handing it over

"Thanks," he nodded, taking it "I'll be back soon"

"Be careful"

"I'll be fine," he smiled before leaving

Jason frowned at the older red head "What is it?" he asked

"I dont know," Hayley answered, turning to him "I just have a real bad feeling about this"

Unknown to the two in the lair, Sabrina had re-appeared at the top of the stairs and heard every word that had been said, a small frown appeared on her lips as she moved away from the entrance quickly and disappeared back upstairs to her room. Her uncle Tommy would be okay...right?

**xXx**

Dr. O kicked down a door and stepped inside the warehouse, looking around slowly. Eventually he came across the fossil finder, which was now attached to some high tech equipment. He walked over, frowning "What's this?" he asked, reaching out to touch it before a crash behind stopped him as he turned.

Trent stumbled in, falling against a barrel as he moaned "Trent!" Tommy called, running over and trying to help him up "You okay?"

"What's going on?" Trent asked

"Come on, we gotta get you out of here" Tommy stated, and began to pull Trent away when he cried out, arching backwards. He tried to steady him, but was knocked away when the Dino Gem on Trent's wrist began to glow madly.

Tommy was knocked into a bunch of barrels and Trent fell to his knees, crying out in pain before a large flash of white took over him. When it faded, Tommy gaped at the sight "I never would have seen that coming"

"Fire or perish, Black ranger!" the White Ranger cackled

"This is not going to be pretty," Tommy muttered, morphing into the Black ranger and pulling out his Thundermax Sabre, he and the White Ranger clashed, Thundermax Sabre vs. Drago Sword, but it wasnt long until Tommy was knocked back into a barrel "We can help you!"

Ignoring him, the White Ranger kicked Tommy away, sending him flying into some boxes before turning to do something with the technical equipment "You're the one who needs help"

Holding up his morpher, Tommy turned on the communication as he rose unsteadily to his feet "Hayley, listen!"

_"Yeah"_

"The White Ranger is..." Tommy didnt get any further in his sentence as orange amber was blasted at him from the White Ranger's contraption. He was suddenly frozen in the substance, unable to move or carry out his message.

_"Tommy! Come in, Tommy!"_ Hayley's voice pleaded over the com-link

"Let's keep this our little secret," the White Ranger cackled, walking away

* * *

**A/N: Another update wow. Im on the ball today. :P**

**To apologize to DJ Scales who wanted Zack and Trini to make an appearance, I didnt see an opening to bring them in, but we already have Jason. What more could you ask for? More twists and turns coming up.**

**Review (thanks)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizeable is copyrighted and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 24th July 2010 at 10:14PM_


	12. Truth and Consequences

_The Phoenix Series_

_Dino Thunder: The Secret Phoenix_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Truth and Consequences**

* * *

"Is he okay?" Ethan asked, as Hayley ran the scanner up and down the length of the currently fossilized Doctor Oliver; Sabrina sat in the captain's chair at the computer and watched the scan on the screens, before turning the chair around to face her mother and the blue ranger, Jason sat beside her, frowning at the red head who seemed to be taking everything perfectly well.

"This internal scan should be able to tell us what we need," Hayley stated

Kira looked up from her spot near the wall "What's the deal? Is he frozen or something?"

"Its more like he's fossilized," Hayley answered "fused into this amber-like substance"

"Can you get him out?" Connor questioned, hoping for something positive

Hayley shook her head "Too risky," she answered "He's able to stay alive in there. But I'd hate to think what would happen if I broke him out"

"The White ranger has got a great sense of humour" Ethan muttered

Sabrina shook her head "Personally," she spoke, for the first time since the others had arrived "I've had enough of him!" she glanced across at her fossilized uncle "I say we find him, and put an end to him, now..."

**xXx**

Trent stumbled around the outer warehouse building, groaning as pain shot up inside him. His ears rang slightly and he half-tripped over his own feet, leaning against a metal moving container for support. "I...remember," he stated guiltily, as he looked down at the White Dino Gem attached to his wrist. Flashes of everything that had happened to him since he'd found the gem flew across his mind and he groaned as his body threatened to collapse.

He was snapped back to reality by a faint Ptera scream that rebounded inside his own head, he blinked "This can't be happening" he breathed

**xXx**

"Maybe Hayley's got some ideas," Ethan stated, as he, Connor, Sabrina and Kira walked into the Cybercafé, later that afternoon. They looked up to see the older red head rushing from one end of the counter to the other, passing drinks out left, right and centre.

"Looks like she's got her hand full," Kira gulped

Sabrina sighed and turned to her friends "I say you guys hit the street," she told them "I'll stay and help my mother; I mean it's not like the White Ranger is just gonna walk right in here,"

Connor nodded, before they were both pushed aside as Trent walked in "Hey, Trent!" Kira greeted him happily

"Hey," he replied distantly, continuing on towards Hayley; Sabrina followed behind him as she jumped up onto the counter, swung her legs over the top and dropped down the other side; she grabbed a writing pad and a pen and proceeded to take orders from the customers waiting at the bar. She stopped mid-way as she heard Trent speak

"Hey!" Trent called over the bustling crowd, catching Hayley's attention

The older red head sighed "Hey, thank goodness, we're getting slammed here!"

"Hayley, listen, I gotta talk to you"

"Later," she ordered as she walked back towards the Rangers, grabbing a tray of glasses as Trent followed her "Grab a tray...Sabrina!" she added to her daughter who was in the middle of making a smoothie. The younger red head took the tray from her mother and placed it on the table behind her.

"I can't," Trent shook his head "I'm quitting"

Hayley faltered and nearly dropped another tray she had just picked up; thanks to her quick reflexes Sabrina caught the tray as she handed out a smoothie, she took it from her mother and placed it on the bar before turning to Trent "Trouble with your dad again?" the younger red head asked

"No," he replied "It's not that...I just..." he sighed, before Sabrina got her friends orders and walked back down the bar, passing her mother as she went "I just have to quit!" he exclaimed, before sighing again "Im sorry"

He then walked away, brushing past a confused looking Hunter who had just walked in "What was that about?" he asked, as Sabrina leaned over the bar to greet him

"I dont know," the younger red head sighed, squeezing her mother's shoulder as she noticed the hurt and puzzled look on her face. She then turned to Kira, who had jumped up and gone after Trent, possibly to find out what his outburst was all about.

Meanwhile, over by the door Kira had stopped Trent from leaving "You're just gonna bail on Hayley and Sabrina like that?"

"Yeah, I know...it seems sudden"

"Dont you think you owe them some kind of explanation?" Kira asked, hoping he understood that she wanted one too

"You dont understand Kira," Trent sighed "Something weird's happened, and I feel like if I dont tell someone, my head's going to explode!"

"Well, what is it?" Kira frowned "You can tell me"

He hesitated, before sighing and opening to his to speak, before Cassidy burst in, excusing herself not at all nicely as she stalked through the crowd and up onto stage.

"I have the scoop of the century!" Cassidy announced, stepping up to the microphone "And as my faithful core audience, I wanted to share it with you guys first"

Sabrina and the other Rangers exchanged looks "What do you think this is about?" Ethan asked

"Maybe she's decided to run for queen," Sabrina suggested, serving more drinks, Hunter was standing near the exit and entrance to behind the bar, leaning against the wall.

"I have uncovered the identity of the one and only, White Ranger!" Cassidy cried, and an excited murmur rippled through the crowd. Trent's head snapped up, eyes full of worry, although the other Rangers exchanged looks of pure shock, and Sabrina faltered in her serving, stumbling forward slightly, as she turned her full attention to the stage. How did she know before them? "And any minute now my assistant Devin's going to come through that door with video tape evidence!"

Everyone turned to the door...

"Any minute..."

Silence settled in the room and the reporter frowned "Where is he?"

Devin burst through the door, looking around wildly and spotting Cassidy onstage; he waved happily and ran over to her as quickly as possible "Hey, Cass, Im here! Sorry, im late!"

"So?" she rolled her eyes as he climbed onstage "Devin, where's your camera?"

"See...that might be just a little problem," Devin sighed

"Only if you dont have it,"

He grinned sheepishly, before leaning in closer to whisper something only Cassidy could hear. The blonde groaned, turning back to the microphone

"Ladies and gentlemen," she began "It appears that the White Ranger is..."

The whole Cafe was stuck in suspense

"...taped on a camera that Devin stupidly loaned his sister!" she finished in vain, everyone in the whole cafe groaned, most returning to their previous occupations "But when he gets it back, I'll be sure to let you know!"

Sabrina rolled her eyes and turned to Connor and Ethan who had spun around on their stools to face her, Hunter fell into the empty seat beside Connor, and watched as his girlfriend moved down the bar to take more orders, and serve more drinks.

"So, Trent..." Kira started, returning to their earlier conversation "What was it you wanted to...?" she broke off as she turned and realized that he wasnt there, her eyes scanned the whole cafe, but found no sign of him. She sighed, rolled her eyes and returned to her spot with the others.

"He bail on you, too?" Sabrina asked, placing Kira's usual order in front of her

The Yellow ranger smiled gratefully and nodded "Yeah...again" she frowned

"I dont know what's up with him lately," the red head sighed, glancing up at the door "He's been pretty...spacey?"

**xXx**

"It's happening...again..." Trent groaned, swaying profusely as he clutched the wrist with the Dino Gem. He struggled for control, but it was no use. The Gem glowed as it won the upper hand and he was forced to morph.

"Now, that's better!" the White Ranger smirked, walking around the dock's warehouses. A weird sound caught his attention and he glanced left as Elsa and Zeltrax teleported in through a bright flash of swirling green "Looks like I've got company"

"We have a special invitation for you!" Elsa called "From Mesagog"

Zeltrax clenched his fists "His only command, join him or be destroyed"

"I dont know how many times I have to say this," the White ranger laughed "Im not interested"

"Maybe this will change your mind," Zeltrax growled, sending waves of bright blue electricty in the direction of the Ranger, before he and Elsa drew their weapons and charged. Drago Sword in hand, the White Ranger met them halfway.

He easily dodged Zeltrax's attack, knocking him away as Elsa came in close with her sword, locking it against the Drago Sword "Havent we met?" the Ranger taunted, making her hiss in anger as he twisted her around, flooring her. He then turned to meet Zeltrax again, parrying all his sword attacks and kicking him in the gut. He slashed him across the chest as well and it sent him flying into a pack of barrels as Elsa ran up, attempting to beat him at his own game, he merely turned and kicked her backwards into the arms of the newly rising Zeltrax.

"You guys are a joke!" the White Ranger cackled as three Raptor riders rode up, and glances shifted their way

"Great that's all we need," Elsa muttered

Connor, Ethan, Kira and Sabrina looked around "Uh? Who do we fight?" Connor asked

"Good question," Ethan nodded

Elsa turned to them "We'll make it easy for you!" she yelled, before she and Zeltrax disappeared in a flash of green

"If you had any sense, you'd run too," the White Ranger turned to them

Sabrina growled, her hands turning into fists "After what you did?" she demanded "Dream on!" and she called forth her Fire staff as she run into battle; the others following behind her. Unfortunately, it seemed the White ranger didnt mind the pain that came with Sabrina's flamed fire staff, he caught it on her next attack and pulled her towards with extreme force, flipping her over onto the ground as he smashed her into Ethan.

Connor was next, using his Thundermax Sabre since it was in-close fighting, he leapt through the air and clashed swords with the White Ranger. Connor may have possessed many skills, but sword fighting was not one of them. He took was taken out, slashed across the chest and kicked away.

Last came Kira, who held her own for a while even with all the hits she took, barrelling into the White Ranger with her Ptera Grips. As she swung her daggers forward, he blocked them with his Drago Sword, and pushed her in reverse until her back connected with the warehouse wall. Hard.

She cried out.

Sabrina reappeared at that moment, she collided with the White ranger's side as the two of them were knocked away from the Yellow ranger "Show me what you got," the Phoenix ranger taunted, flipping backwards as the White ranger jumped forward and started to attack her. Sabrina blocked every move of his before countering with her own. She swung a kick at his head, but he ducked before sweeping her feet out from under her. The Phoenix ranger landed with a thud on the ground, before wrapping her legs around his ankles and tripping him. Rolling back to her feet, the red head flipped backwards a few times to avoid a series of kicks and hits the White ranger was throwing at her, she spun quickly when she landed, as the White ranger flipped over her, she grabbed his foot and flipped over.

The White ranger landed on the floor this time with a thud, as Sabrina stood over him

"That," she hissed "is for my uncle!" her visor flashing with a streak of golden...which was never a good sign.

The White ranger growled before flying back to his feet, Sabrina reflected quickly and the two aimed punches at one another; their fists met in a deadlock and there was an explosion, which rippled throughout the district. The other rangers who were slowly getting to their feet, turned in their direction. Sabrina and the White ranger both stumbled away from one another, the flames on Sabrina's suit flashed brightly as she flipped over and aimed a blow at his stomach, the White ranger saw it coming and dived aside, he rolled back to his feet and aimed a high kick at Sabrina, who blocked it. The White ranger then spun around and aimed a kick at Sabrina's side, before grabbing her shoulders and flipping her over his body. The two hit the ground and the White Ranger slammed Sabrina into the ground.

The Phoenix ranger cried out, but the pain lasted a few seconds as her healing powers started to kick in "Had enough?" the White ranger asked her, leaning forward slightly

Sabrina didnt answer him, and seconds later a Ptera scream rebounded off the surrounding warehouses; the White ranger glanced up to see Kira standing behind him; her suit had changed as the spikes on her uniform grew into realistic version of the design they'd just been, and as she held her Ptera Grips straight out, leathery wings formed between her sides and underarms. She swung her arms up, before kicking him away from the red head; he rolled away from the two girls as Kira landed in front of the younger ranger, her stance protective.

As he rolled backwards and pushed himself back to his feet, she leapt over him, flapping her leathery wings and wrapping her feet around his neck. She then proceeded to drag him back, smashing into every possible object she could find along the way. After a few feet, she dropped him into a stack of barrels and continued onwards.

"You'll pay for that!" he hissed, getting to his feet and creating arrows in the air, as she flew back his way, he let loose the projectiles, and they smashed into her repeatedly, causing her to lose her altitude and come crashing down. With Kira down, Sabrina regained her energy and got back to her feet as she took off at the White ranger again, the flames on her suit flashed once more and she threw out her hand as a tunnel of flames flew at the White ranger, who deflected the attack and turned on her once more. "Annoying pest!" he growled, running full out towards her, disappearing into a blur as his superspeed kicked in.

He slashed at her from every angle, causing sparks to fly; he then planted one final kick in her stomach sending her flying backwards; when she hit the ground Sabrina demorphed upon impact and groaned, as she wrapped her arm around her stomach and tried to push herself up with her other hand but found she was too weak. That last attack had taken more out of her, and it was taking some time for the Phoenix's healing powers to back up her energy this time. Although her friends attempted to stand in his way, the White Ranger calmly slashed at them, and made his way towards the fallen red head, who was clutching her stomach.

"I never did like the colour Scarlet," he stated, tightening his glove as he crouched down beside Sabrina, "Well, Scarlet Ranger, time to say goodbye"

He grabbed onto her wrist and twisted it painfully as he wrenched her into a sitting position; he raised his fist to punch her, but froze when she looked up at him. Her face twisted into pain and hatred. "Huh?" he paused, his voice softening as images of the younger red head flashed across his mind "Sabrina?"

She frowned, but didnt react as he lowered his fist, before he was hit by a stream of Crimson lightening, that startled Sabrina. As the White Ranger stumbled backwards, Connor, Ethan and Kira launched themselves forward at the disorientated White Ranger, knocking him to the ground as the familiar form of Hunter appeared in Sabrina's line of vision, the Red head stumbled over her words, before Hunter shushed her, cradling her close to him; as he watched the Dino Rangers finish battling with the White ranger.

As he stood up slowly, they tag-teamed, kicking, punching and sending sparks flying from the White Ranger's body until one massive explosion of power sounded, sending the injured enemy Ranger to his knees.

"Remind me not to piss off your friends," Hunter murmured to Sabrina, who buried herself into his chest, her hand on his arm as he held her

She laughed softly "You wouldnt stand a chance," she responded "He didnt, and he's a Ranger"

"I'll be back!" the White ranger swore, before he turned and run off.

"We'll be waiting!" Connor vowed, hands clenched into fists; he, Ethan and Kira powered down, before turning to Hunter and Sabrina. The Crimson clad guy holding the red head securely. They immediately run over to her, as she rested against Hunter, even now she was standing; saying she looked like hell would have been an understatement, even with the Phoenix's healing powers, Sabrina still looked rough.

"You alright?" Kira asked, worried for her friend. Sabrina had taken a beating, because she was protecting her; this made Kira feel slightly guilty.

The red smiled "I've been better," she answered, she offered them a weak smile that betrayed her as pain shot through her entire body, she winced before shaking her head "I'll be fine"

**xXx**

"Trent?" Kira asked as she slowly walked towards the small lake clearing, a place she often went to write music or clear her head "Is that you?" the guy sitting on the bench looked up, closing his sketchbook as she sat down beside him "Hey, where'd you go?"

"Im sorry, I shouldn't have just taken off like that" he told her

"Look, I can't help you if I dont know what's going on"

He sighed, opening his sketchbook to recent few drawings of the White Ranger

"Trent," she scoffed "If you're gonna dream about being a superhero, the White Ranger is _not_ who you want to be"

"I wish I had a choice," he told her

Kira frowned "What are you saying?"

Fear pounded in her chest; Trent glanced up from his sketchbook, offered her a sad and pain looked, before reaching his arm out and revealing the White Dino Gem bracelet on his left wrist.

"You?" Kira exclaimed her frown turning into a furious glare, as she remembered back to the last battle they had with the White ranger; and the pain Sabrina had been in after the attack that had caused her to demorph "You almost annihilated Sabrina!"

"But I didnt!" he protested "Look, once I knew it was her -"

She cut him off by standing up quickly, he reached out to grab her and stop her "Let go of me!" she snapped, wrenching her arm free of his grasp

"Kira, I couldnt help it!" he told her "The Gem...it's changed me. I can't take it off or control what I'm doing. You gotta believe me..." he pleaded

He stepped closer to her, but she shook her head slightly, keeping her distance "Why should I?"

"Because I would never intentionally hurt anyone, Kira" he sighed, his voice full of sadness and regret "Especially Sabrina, she's like a little sister!"

"Okay," she gave in, because the tone of his voice and the pain look on his face pulled on her heart strings "I think I know some people who can help...im gonna get Connor and Ethan"

Trent frowned "Why them?"

"Well...because..." she trailed off, hoping it was obvious

"Wait a minute, them too?"

She nodded "and me," she showed her own Gem, but she figured her already knew she was a Ranger, if she wasnt, how did she know Sabrina had nearly been annihilated? "Hard to believe, but true" she nodded, before sighing and returning to a serious tone "Look, I need you to wait here till I come back"

"Okay," he promised, before she ran off.

He set to work on another sketch to clear his head, when a net came crashing down over him and he was pulled to his feet by a horde of Tyrannodrones. The bench fell over and his sketches went flying to the ground as he was pulled further away.

"What do you want?" he yelled "Let go of me!"

**xXx**

"Trent?" Ethan frowned "Oh, there's no way"

Sabrina frowned as she watched her friends argue over by the stairs, she was still a little weak from battle but most of her injuries had faded and her energy was slowly returning, beside her sat Hunter; he now knew everything about her. Her new life in Reefside, becoming a ranger again, all of it; he wasnt mad at her for not telling him, because he hadnt really told her the truth when they first met, instead he had proceeded to kidnap her and try and use her to bring his parents back, at that moment in time he didnt care about her as much as he did now. Now when he thought back on it, he winced at the possible idea that if he had carried through with his plan then they wouldnt be where they were today.

"Nice," Connor scoffed "Pretending to be our friend one minute, and kicking out butts the next! I can't believe I fell for it!"

"We all did," Kira sighed, and then added, "But he can be helped, it's the Gem, it's too powerful"

Connor rounded on her "You're _defending_ him?" he asked "After what he's done to us?"

She winched at his attitude, before turning see the fossilized Black ranger a little ways away, she turned back to her friends, seeing a look of disappointment in Ethan's eyes; confliction in Sabrina's face as she avoided eye contact with everyone in the room, anger in Hunters, even though he didnt know Trent he had every right to be angry because of what Trent had done to Sabrina and pissed off on Connor's "I dont like it either, but Connor he needs our help"

Connor scoffed "No!" he said "No way!"

Hunter sighed and glanced down at the red head, who had curled up in her seat burying her head into her arms as she wrapped them around her knees, "Connor," he started, causing everyone to turn their attention to him "I know you're upset; but Kira's right. Trent needs help. Rangers are meant to be there for one another, if you're not there for your friends...who are you gonna be there for?"

Connor huffed

"Hunter has a point, Connor" Jason pointed out, placing his hand on the red ranger's shoulder "Trent is an innocent; he's just caught up in a web of evil. Every Ranger Generation has them, and they will continue to have them. But as long as you have friends to help you along the way; you can overcome anything. Think of it this way...Trent is just as innocent as the rest of us"

Kira smiled gratefully at Jason and Hunter "Hayley?" she asked turning to the older red head

"I dont know if there's anything I can do," Hayley sighed "But I'll try"

Sabrina looked up, and looked between her boyfriend, her mother and her uncle Jason before she flamed out. Hunter sighed, as did Hayley and the others.

"I'll go talk to her," the former Crimson ranger said, getting up and heading up the stairs of the base. Jason nodded and followed him.

Hayley turned towards the staircase, followed by Kira, and the other two rangers. Kira threw them a look, and Connor scoffed "What, I've got some thing I'd like to say to that guy!" he stated

"Me too," Ethan agreed

_-Scene-_

"He was supposed to wait right here!" Kira exclaimed as they run up to the lake clearing, spotting the over turned bench. She found the sketchbook and picked it up, examining it.

Ethan shook his head "There's a surprise," he muttered "He lied to us...again"

"Kira, im telling you," Connor stated, stepping forward "Trent _can't_ be trusted!"

Kira looked up from the book to the worried and pleading face of the Red ranger; indecision was etched onto her face.

**xXx**

Sabrina lay face down on her bed, her face buried into her pillow; as tears threatened to overflow from her eyes. The door opened behind her, and her bed drooped slightly as someone sat down.

"Sabrina," it was Hunter

The red head rolled over and stared up at him "What?" she asked her eyes red, from where she had been rubbing them to stop the tears; but her blue eyes still sparkled with unshed tears. "Why does this _always_ happen?" she asked "Why can't we go one generation where nothing goes wrong?"

Hunter sighed and looked up at Jason who was standing in the doorway, watching them "Being a ranger is like growing up, Sabrina" Jason answered "you have to overcome obstacles to get where you want to be"

Sabrina glanced in his direction "I know," she sighed "But Uncle Tommy -" she cut off as her voice broke, causing her to look away as a few tears flowed down her face

"Is that what this is about?" Jason asked "You fear Tommy's life?"

The red head nodded

"Sabrina," Jason sighed moving into the room as she sat up, "Your uncle Tommy has been evil twice...you know that. But we always find a way to bring him back;"

"But he isn't evil, now" Sabrina murmured "He's fossilized. Mom says, she can't break him out...it would be too risky if she tried. What if we can't ever bring him back?"

Hunter moved so that he was sitting on the bed beside her, his arm wrapped around her and rested on her waist as she hugged him "Sabrina, you're mother is amazing. She created all that Dino technology you and your friends use didnt she?" Sabrina nodded, as she lay into him "Well, she's gonna find a way to bring Tommy back, just have faith"

"Promise?"

Jason reached out and gently wiped away the first tear that slid down her cheek "we promise"

She nodded and bit her lower lip as it trembled, Hunter pulled her closer to him as she started to cry her body shaking in his arms. Her face buried into his chest as he held her tightly and she cried freely. It had been the first time he'd seen her cry.

Jason smiled and watched them, before getting up and leaving the room. Tommy had only called him out here, to keep an eye on Sabrina when she was around Hunter; Tommy didnt want his niece to be heartbroken like he had been all those years ago by Kimberly, but seeing Hunter comfort his niece; Jason had to admit he couldnt see the older blonde ever thinking about hurting Sabrina, it was obvious he cared at her too much to hurt her.

**xXx**

"Im picking up White Ranger signals," Hayley called, and the three Rangers dispersed around the Ranger base ran to the computer, watching intently over her shoulder. They saw the White Ranger jump onscreen and call forth the Drago Zord and Stegozord, jumping into them to form the Dino Stegozord.

"Great," Ethan groaned "major Megazord action right off the bat"

"Well, this might be a good time to use a new Dinozord," Hayley stated

Connor nodded "Let's do it!" the three of them lined up, before Connor halted them and turned to Kira "Look, Kira, we've gotta do whatever it takes to stop him, you know that right?"

"I know" she sighed "I dont like it, but we dont have a choice"

"Alright!" he stated, he returned to formation "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

After the three Dino rangers had taken off, Jason returned to the lair and took a seat beside Hayley "How is she?" the older red head asked, concern for her daughter in her tone

"She's scared," Jason answered "Hunter's with her..." he smiled "Tommy doesnt need to worry about him; as far as im concerned, he's okay"

Hayley smiled and nodded "Sabrina will be pleased to hear at least one person, other than myself trusts him"

**xXx**

The rangers ran across the open parking lot, rushing towards the Zords, Hayley had manually called forth. Spotting their Biozords they jumped into the air, quickly forming the Megazord. As they and the Dino Stegozord faced one another from opposing ends of the street, Hayley sent the Ankylozord to the battle.

"A new Dinozord, huh?" the White ranger inquired "I'll add it to my collection"

"I dont think so!" Connor yelled, and both Megazords marched towards the Auxiliary Zord in the middle, rushing to get there first. The Dino Stegozord grabbed the tail and the Megazord held the head each pulling it towards one another. Fed up, the Ankylozord snapped at the head arm of the Megazord holding it, and spun its tail like a drill in the hand of the Dino Stegozord holding it. Both Zord formations dropped it, falling over backwards into the streets.

As the Auxiliary Zord got out of the way, the Megazords rushed forward to clash with one another. Sparks flew between both Zord formations as hits landed all over "Ankylozord, weapon formation!" Connor called, and the small orange Zord bounded forward, moulding itself into the Megazord's formation. It replaced the Tricera arm, creating a large spear-like arm with a sharp spinning dist at its side.

When the Dino Stegozord fired off lasers at them, Connor directed the Ankylozord arm to block it, the spinning disc acting like a reflective mirror as the lasers bounced off and were sent back from where they came, smashing into the Dino Stegozord.

As it faltered through the explosion and sparks, the Megazord run forward, spearing it with the Ankylozord arm, then the Tyranno arm "Thundersaurus Megazord! Double Drill Attack!"

Both the Tyrannozord arm and the Ankylozord arm were thrust into action again, spinning faster and faster as they were smashed against the Dino Stegozord. Electricity sparked between the weapons as they battered their opponent, until one final hit from the Ankylozord arm was all it took to send the Dino Stegozord into the ground.

"Dont think this is over!" the White ranger vowed as his Megazord broke apart into two separate pieces and he, along with his Zords, vanished.

**xXx**

The end of the day, saw Ethan and Connor at the Cybercafé with Hayley and Jason, Sabrina had gone with Hunter back to the Thunder Academy; Hayley had offered the Thunder master to stay with them for a while, she feared that Sabrina was becoming unstable without her uncle Tommy around and both she, Jason and Hunter knew what happened last time Sabrina's defences had been down. The older blonde had taken the offer and was temporarily moving into the Oliver household to keep an eye on his girlfriend while Hayley worked and managed the heavy lifting of the Dino Team, while Sabrina was in battle he could watch her from the lair and go help her if she needed it. He may not have been a ranger anymore but he still had control over Thunder and the Lightening that came with it.

And Kira...well, Kira had returned to the place where she had found Trent the first time, she sighed as she watched a family of ducks bob across the water as she held one of Trent's White Ranger drawings in her hands, and stared at it intently, wishing that it could all be just a horrible nightmare that never happened.

"I thought I might find you here," a voice said, and she turned to see Trent standing behind her, smiling sadly

The yellow ranger frowned "Why didnt you wait for me?" she questioned

"I did," he answered "It's just...it's a long story" he looked down at the drawing in her hand "You know it's funny - I always thought it would be cool to be a superhero, but...this isn't how I'd draw myself."

"Look, let us help you" she stated, but he shook his head

Trent shook his head "You can't," he sighed "The Gem's already taken over, just like he said"

"He?" Kira frowned

"It doesnt matter," Trent responded "I have to go away...it's not safe to be around me"

"But -" she started to protest

"Look, I said no!" he yelled, snatching the drawing from her hands and walking off, he tossed the drawing into the water and left, leaving an emotionally hurt and broken, Yellow ranger to watch him go.

* * *

**A/N: And yet another update; did you like it? Yay, Hunter is back for a while. If not permanent. Will Tommy see what Jason means when he says he trusts Hunter? Keep reading to find out. Maybe Hunter can change Tommy's way of thinking and show that he isn't a bad guy and that he would never hurt Sabrina. Only time will tell.**

**Review please**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated on Sunday 25__th__ July 2010 at 3:22AM_


	13. Leader of the Whack

_The Phoenix Series_

_Dino Thunder: The Secret Phoenix_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: The ****chapter most has been waiting for; a side to Sabrina that no one ever knew she had.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Power Rangers; if I did Sabrina and the Phoenix would **_**so**_** be real.**

* * *

**Leader of the Whack**

* * *

With his huge backpack, Trent stumbled through the forest not that far from the central part of Reefside, wanting to get out of town as soon and quickly as possible. Sweating, panting and struggling to keep hold of his own mind, he brought a GPS out of his pocket. Staring at it, he shook his head "I gotta get further away," he stated, looking at the glowing White Dino Gem attached to his left wrist "It's not safe"

"Hold it there White Ranger!" someone yelled and Trent ducked into the ditch beside a tree, eyes wide and full of fear. He leaned out from behind the tree, looking up onto the hill were he saw Cassidy and Devin standing

"No, dont worry, Cass, it's just Trent" Devin chuckled

Trent sighed "Man," he said, standing up "You scared me half to death"

"Whatever, I thought you were the White Ranger!" Cassidy snapped

"Me?" Trent laughed "You're kidding, right?"

"No, I didnt actually think _you_ were the White Ranger," Cassidy elaborated "I thought -"

"LOOK OUT!" Trent shouted, pointing behind them, they ducked as a huge meteor went flying past, its purple trail following it as it crashed nearby, causing a massive explosion. Cassidy and Devin rolled down the hill, landing at Trent's feet as he stared after the meteor "What the heck was that?"

Devin found "A low flying spaceship?" he suggested

"I dunno but whatever it was just landed over there!" Cassidy pointed to the smoke filling out of a crater "Grab your camera!"

"Wait!" Trent protested, holding them back "It could be dangerous"

Cassidy smiled "Danger's my middle name" and she run off

"I thought it was Agnes?" Devin frowned, following

Trent sighed and picked up his backpack "Im gonna regret this," and he followed after them.

**xXx**

"McKnight, on a breakaway!" Connor narrated, going around the other part of the Ranger base. Ethan sat on his laptop playing a video game, while Hayley was busy scanning the fossilized Dr. O in case of breakthroughs, Kira was sitting with her guitar, playing a soft tune and Sabrina was sitting with Hunter on the other side of the ranger base, the red head resting against her civilian clad boyfriend, headphones on and watching a video on her Ipod.

"Hayley! One more level and I break my all-time record!" Ethan said proudly, and Connor looked up over the side of a box, grinning. Aiming, he tossed his little red soccer ball, causing it to hit the 'escape' key on the laptop, which shut down the game. The ball then bounced off the laptop, hit Kira's lap knocking her songbook out of her lap before rolling across the base to where Sabrina and Hunter sat. The red head picked up the ball and threw it back at Connor, who caught it. "Connor!"

"Sorry," Connor sighed, wrapping and arm around Ethan's shoulder "You know, there's this great new thing called the outdoors," he chuckled "You might wanna check it out"

Ethan smirked "Tell you what," he said "I'll check that out when you check out a library"

"Heh," Connor grinned, glancing over at Kira and then around at Sabrina "You've got a much better chance of seeing Kira at a fashion show," he pointed at the Yellow ranger "or seeing Sabrina doing something more extreme than just Soccer"

Kira looked up "Do you _really_ wanna go there?" she snapped, looking up from her guitar. Connor gulped, looking back at Ethan, who chuckled and patted him on the shoulder before walking off. Thankfully for the red ranger, Sabrina was too absorbed into her video to pay attention to anything else that was going on.

"Any luck de-fossilizing Dr. O?" Ethan asked, turning to his friend's mother

The older red head sighed "Not yet," she answered "I just can't find an energy source that can safely break the molecular bonds of the amber"

Suddenly the computer's alarm went off and a tracking program came onscreen. The Rangers got up to follow Hayley as she went over and sat down in front of the computer "That's weird," she said as a large purple glow appeared amidst a sea of green trees "The satellite's picking up a strange reading from the forest"

"Let's go take a look," Connor said, pulling Sabrina up from the floor as she switched off her Ipod and handed it to Hunter who got up beside her; the four Rangers then disappeared into the tunnels. Leaving Hunter and Hayley to monitor them from the computers.

**xXx**

"We're the first on the scene!" Cassidy exclaimed gleefully as she, Devin and Trent arrived at the crater where the meteor had crash landed "There it is! Devin, start rolling!"

"Careful," Trent warned, but Cassidy pushed her cameraman forward

"It's harmless!" she insisted "Now get a close up!"

Devin frowned "You sure, Cass?" he asked "I mean...its still smoking. Oh it looks good on camera though"

"What do you think it is?" she asked, and as Trent crouched at the edge of the crater to examine it, he was forced to hide his wrist in his sleeve as his Dino Gem began to pulse a bright white light

"It's hard to say," Devin stated

Suddenly a voice called out his name "Trent?", and the former Cyberspace busboy looked up to see Kira, Sabrina, Connor and Ethan approach. The red head pulled back behind her friends, as she eyed her ex co-worker wearily.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked, standing up and offering Sabrina a small sympathetic smile

"I might ask you the same thing," Connor seethed "Havent seen you around for a while"

Ethan nodded "Yeah, we seriously need to catch up!"

As the Red ranger took a menacing step forward, Kira placed her arm across to stop him "Not now," she pleaded

"Kira's right," Sabrina said, taking pity on Trent; even though he had caused her pain in their last battle "Let's check this thing out"

The Yellow ranger smiled gratefully at Sabrina, who still held herself as she moved around the boys to stand on Ethan's other side, she was also slightly closer to the Meteor, but further away from Trent, the others noticed. The Boy in white sighed; he had totally lost her trust.

"Um, I dont think im supposed to let you do that," a monster gurgled and the group looked over to see a horde of Tyrannodrones and a funny looking creature that had just appeared.

"Quick, run!" Cassidy yelled, and she and Devin took off as more Tyrannodrones encircled the group of Rangers. They hid behind a tree, turning to watch what would happen.

Devin lifted up his camera "You want me to get this?" he asked

"Hideous mutant creatures?" she scoffed "Like that's news in this town. Let's get outta here!"

They ran off, completely unaware of two purple strands of energy drifting out from the meteor, following them and slipping into their bodies. The Rangers were then left in a circle of Tyrannodrones, and despite Kira's warnings, Connor glanced across the meteor crater at the still civilian White Ranger.

"Who's side you on today, Trent?" he asked acidly

Trent looked up at him "You want my help or not?" he countered

"If it's all the same to you, I'll just watch from over there!" the monster said cowardly, scuttling out of the way as the Tyrannodrones rushed forward. The Rangers dispersed around the pit, taking on a handful of lizard creatures for themselves.

Even in civilian form the Tyrannodrones were no match for the Rangers, as they knocked back a whole wave of them within minutes. As more came, Kira's Dino Gem bracelet beeped, and she turned on the com-link "Go.

_"Guys, I've been analyzing the radiation from the rock and it's really freaky."_ Hayley said "_Get away from it!"_

"It's a little late for that," Kira replied, kicking a monster in the gut and knocking it to the ground. She was close enough to the pit to hear the monster ramping on, as was Sabrina, and both girls looked up to see the meteor shoot purple energy at the creature.

It stood up, its voice deeper and more menacing that before "Hey, I wanna piece of the action!" it yelled, and rushed towards Connor, who had his back turned as he battled Tyrannodrones.

"Connor!" Sabrina called, but her warning came too late as the monster smashed its thick mace-like arm into his back. He cried out as he rolled forwards and back to his knees as the others re-joined him. Kira placed her hand on his shoulder Sabrina and Ethan took protective stances in front of them. "Okay...wasnt he just all...cowardly?" she asked, glancing across at Ethan who nodded.

"Yeah," the Blue ranger confirmed "I dont know what happened"

The red head turned back to the meteor as she remembered the monster was hit by some purple beams "It's the rock," she murmured, before she ducked an attack from the monster as the Rangers dodged "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"Phoenix Power, Power Up!"

Once the Rangers had morphed, the monster issued another attack and the Tyrannodrones rushed forward.

While the four Rangers easily fended off a bunch of Tyrannodrones, Trent fought against another few near the meteor, still in civilian form because he knew what would happen if he changed - and there was no way he was going through that again. He was so into the fight that he didnt notice a purple beam shoot up from the meteor, passing through his body as he ducked a bunch of monsters. He pushed away another Tyrannodrone, before he swayed and began to feel light-headed. His vision blurred and his eyes widened "Oh no..." he breathed

He grabbed his backpack, as the meteor sent four more beams of purple out, each one spiriting away and into the body of the other Rangers as they fought. They faltered in fighting for a split second, before kicking it up a notch.

The monster took a few steps back along with his drones, as the Rangers re-grouped "I'll be back for round two!" it shouted, before disappearing in a flash of green

"Power Down!" the rangers yelled, as their suits disappeared

Connor nodded "Well, that was a challenging altercation," he stated

"I was just getting started!" Ethan complained "I wanted to annihilate that goon!"

Sabrina frowned as she looked up at the boys

"Ew!" Kira exclaimed, looking at her nails "I got dirt under my nails! That's like, totally disgusting!"

"What the -?" Sabrina murmured, looking around at her friends in confusion

Connor suddenly frowned "Hey, where'd Trent go?" he asked, looking around. Suddenly their Dino Gem's went off, and Hayley called them back to base.

_-Scene-_

"Its a meteor fragment," Hayley explained as she brought up the image of the rock on the screens behind her; the Rangers who had returned where standing behind her, two out of four werent even paying attention, and the other two were either engrossed into the explanation or looking bored to tears.

"Fascinating," Connor breathed "It must have broken off during some sort of galactic collision" he paused, seeing the confused looks he was receiving "What?"

Hayley shook her head "Im just afraid coming in such close proximity to it might have some strange side effects. D'you guys feel okay?"

Ethan ignored her and started flexing his arms, as Kira grimaced as Sabrina rolled her eyes and reached for Connor's abandoned soccer ball as she started kicking it into the air and doing a series of soccer tricks she had learned throughout training practices and things she already knew how to do anyway.

"I for one am going home," Kira spoke up "If I dont swab my cuticles in an aloe bath, my nails will _never_ grow back"

"I gotta hit the gym," Ethan added "Gonna work on my pecks"

Sabrina scoffed "Gonna need more than that to beat me, Ethe" she teased, earning a rough glare from the boy in blue

Connor interjected himself back into the conversation "I wanna get home to watch that great documentary on the pyramids," he grinned "It looks quite fascinating"

The four nodded and together they left the Ranger base, Hayley watched them go, before turning to Hunter "Uh-oh" she said, in a worried tone. Hunter nodded once, before looking up as Sabrina reappeared on the steps and called out to him.

"You coming?" she asked "Im gonna meet Blake and Dustin down at the track"

Hunter frowned "You dont like Motocross," he pointed out, following her upstairs

"I didnt say I didnt like it," the red head responded "I just never saw the point in it...until now" she grinned a slight competitive grin.

_-Scene-_

Down at the track that had been set up in Reefside, Sabrina watched as Hunter and Blake tore it up as they blew past the other riders before crossing the finished line and skidding to a halt beside her. She grinned, as she hopped onto the bike in front of Hunter and lay back into him "That was so cool," she grinned "I wanna go!"

The Bradley brothers removed their helmets before exchanging looks, not once since they had known Sabrina had she ever told them that she wanted to ride a motocross bike, Dustin had offered to teach her numerous times but she had denied and told him she preferred to be on her feet rather than depend on a bike. So they hadnt bothered to ask her, the only time she had ever been on a bike was if they were racing to a battle and even then she was on the back of Hunter.

"I dont know Sabrina," Hunter said, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder "It can be totally brutal first time out"

The red head shrugged "I dont care!" she told him "I just wanna try it!"

The two brothers hesitated "I dont..." Blake started, but she cut him off

"Why? You afraid of being beaten by a girl?" it wasnt a question, it was a challenge.

Blake chuckled and shook his head "You're on" he said accepting the challenge. Sabrina smirked, and nodded once.

"Awesome!" she then jumped up and took off towards the Factory Blue van which had been stationed a few feet away, a few of Blake's team-mates watched her closely as she disappeared into the van only to reappear minutes later wearing one of the reserved riding gears. Hunter was waiting for her near the van, holding a helmet for her.

"You sure you want to do this?" he asked her

She nodded "Yup," and she took the helmet from him, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her towards the bike that Blake had gotten for her. It was lined up beside his and Hunters, as the former Navy ranger sat on his and waited for his brother and friend to appear.

"Ready?" he asked

The red head nodded and hopped onto the spare bike, placing her helmet on, she adjusted her goggles as Hunter and Blake followed suit. A few members of Blake's team joined them, and the games were on. The gates came down and the bikes shot out, Hunter and Blake pulled ahead of Sabrina with ease, they glanced back at Sabrina to check on her; but their eyes widened as she blew past them with ease, she hit the first hill before them boys and pulled back on the bike like she had seen Dustin, Blake and Hunter do many times before. When she landed the brothers were just behind her.

Glancing over her shoulder she grinned, as she skidded around one of the bends ahead of her and hit another hill.

After the first two hills, the brothers finally caught up with the red head as the three of them turned a sharp corner. Hunter and Sabrina took the outside track as Blake stuck with the inside. The three were neck and neck for a few minutes, before Sabrina opened the throttle on her bike and pulled further ahead once more, she revved her engine and pulled ahead more, the two brothers hot on her tail. Each wondering where the hell Sabrina had learned to ride.

The red head flew through the finished line first, and rolled a little further away before skidding to a complete stop. She laughed as she removed her helmet and turned to Hunter and Blake who skidded to a halt beside her.

"Where the hell did you learn to ride, like that?" Blake asked, as he removed his helmet and turned to his friend, who was running her fingers through her hair which had been static thanks to her helmet

Sabrina frowned and looked up at him "What?" she shrugged

The two brothers exchanged looks this was a total déjà vu, for them "This is Cyber Cam all over again" Hunter murmured turning to his girlfriend "There is no way you ride like that first time out," he shook his head, as he remembered Dustin saying the exact same thing to Cam before they learned it was his cyber replica.

"I guess some are just born with natural skills," she smirked

"In your case that would be soccer," Blake pointed out "You've never ridden before" he turned to Hunter "You sure she's the real Sabrina, and not some cyber replica?"

Sabrina rolled her eyes "Guys," she whined "It's really me...im just showing a side you've never seen before"

"That's for sure" Blake mumbled

"Wow, someone's looking a little more green than Navy" Sabrina retorted, before shrugging "Im gonna call Tori, see if she wants to meet up" and she jumped off the bike, and pushed it towards the Factory Blue van, she then disappeared inside, changed out of the riding gear and grabbed her cell phone. Just as she dialed the last of Tori's number her morpher sounded, her mother was calling her back home.

**xXx**

The next day, Hayley paced around the Ranger base, watching as Ethan, now decked out in sweats, lifted weights "'Sup Hayley?" he grinned

"Ethan, are you sure you feel okay?" she asked

"Oh, yeah. Im pumped and ready to rock!" he shouted happily, as Sabrina and Hunter entered the ranger base; the red head was wearing usual soccer clothes.

Just then Connor entered, he was dressed like a complete studious college boy. His red shirt was buttoned up for once, and he was wearing a suit jacket over it, as well as black dress pants and shoes. This was _so_ not right! "Good morning all," he greeted, walking up "The weather is particularly pleasant today. Excessively low humidity"

"Whatever, bro" Sabrina chuckled, before turning to Ethan "I totally slammed it yesterday at the track!"

Ethan grinned "Alright!" and the two high fived one another

Hayley frowned and turned to Hunter who shook his head to indicate he had no clue what was going on, just then Kira walked in carrying a multitude of shopping bags around either wrist. Her hair was in a neat ponytail and her bangs were kept out of her face with a yellow headband. Also, she wore a spaghetti strap yellow summer dress and high heels.

"G-Good morning, Kira" Connor stammered

"Hello!" she grinned, coming over through a girly walk "Sorry I'm late; there was a sale and I just couldnt, well, you understand"

Sabrina rolled her eyes at the yellow ranger and the many bags she carried "Wow, I think I'd shoot myself if I was you right now" she commented

"Sabrina," Kira cried "You need a wardrobe change!"

"Hey," Ethan interrupted, still lifting weights "You guys think I'm ready for the Iron Man competition?"

Hayley shook her head "I think there were _definitely_ side effects from that meteor," she realized "We need to destroy that rock and get you guys back to normal"

"Side effects," Connor's interest peaked "I find that highly improbable"

Ethan nodded "Yeah, I feel like I could kick Mesogog's butt myself"

"And me" Sabrina nodded, earning another competitive glare from Ethan, one which she returned.

Suddenly the computer alarm blared, as the monster from before appeared on the screen as he sent small laser blasts at the ground "Look whose back," she walked over to the computer, as Hunter followed her.

The four Rangers exchanged looks, before dropping books, weights and shopping bags onto the floor and standing in formation "Ready?" Connor asked hesitantly

"Ready!" Ethan, Kira and Sabrina agreed

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"Phoenix Power, Power Up!"

**xXx**

The Rangers arrived just as the monster went about blowing up a flowerpot

"Let's devise a strategy of attack" Connor suggested

Sabrina shook her head "I got a strategy -" she said, her need for a fight radiating off of her as she and Ethan sized one another up, as if they were competing one another in some sort of competition.

"We crush him!" Ethan finished, earning a jab in the shoulder from Sabrina

Kira frowned as she looked over her suit "The lines on my suit are so completely wrong!" she whined, "Why doesnt anyone make superhero costumes for petite?"

"Colorful annoyances!" the monster yelled, turning to face them "Prepare to be destroyed"

Sabrina scoffed "Many have tried and not succeeded" she retorted, before the next thing that sounded was a girlish scream from Kira as the monster fired lasers at the four of them. Sabrina and Ethan dodged, but Connor was knocked off his feet.

"That was totally uncalled for!" Connor exclaimed, before looking up at Kira. "Kira, a hand?"

"I just know I'm going to have the _worst_ helmet hair after this!" she groaned

Just then more lasers were fired at them, as she and the other two Rangers wound up on the ground with groans. "You're no match for me silly suckers!" the monster cackled "Later, posers!" and in a flash of green he was gone

"I told you we should've thought this out!" Connor complained as they got up

"My business, you go big, or you go home" Ethan challenged

"Well, I saw we go to the mall," Kira stated

Sabrina shook her head "Whatever," she waved them off "im out of here!" and she flamed out of the forest

Following her example the other three stalked off

**xXx**

Connor nearly tripped over a barstool as he walked up to the counter at Cyberspace, nose in his book. He frowned, looking up to see a dressed-up Devin Del Valle onstage with disco lights and music, dancing away as a crowd of girls (a nerdy Cassidy included) swarmed at the edge of the stage.

A little ways away, Ethan was doing a series of arduous push ups, his trusty weights close by.

"Teach me then," Sabrina begged Hunter as they sat on the sofa under the window in the Cybercafé, the red head had been begging him to teach her more about Motocross since they had left the track half an hour ago. After the Rangers had dispersed after the attack, Hunter had found her already at the track looking for a race.

Meanwhile, the doors swung open as Kira - still wearing her spaghetti strap summer dress and high heels - came in, more and more shopping bags in hand.

But before either of the four infected Rangers could move, their Dino bracelets went off. Kira rolled her eyes, stalking out, Ethan growled and got to his feet, bringing his weights with him, Connor slammed his books shut and Sabrina muttered under her breath as Hunter pulled her up from the sofa and they left.

**xXx**

"Hey guys," Hayley greeted as they walked in behind her.

"What now?" Ethan snapped "I was having a super intense work-out"

"And I was right in the middle of a very compelling biography!" Connor added

Sabrina nodded "Yeah and Hunter was just about to cave" she grinned

"Was not," he told her

"And I was getting more fabulous clothes for my totally, like, _boring_ and disgustingly punk wardrobe!" Kira whined, swishing her shopping bags to add emphasis

Hayley rolled her eyes but ignored the whining "I've found something," she told them

"If this is gonna involve dirt," Kira stated "Im gonna have to say: _Nuh-uh_"

That was it, Hayley turned to face the teens "Sorry I interrupted your busy day!" she snapped "I just thought you might like to know I think I've found a way to un-fossilize Doctor Oliver"

"Really?" all the teens asked their eyes wide

"The meteor fragment," Hayley elaborated "My theory is that it frees your inner self. That's why you guys are acting so weird"

Connor gasped "Of course! If you could, harness its power you could, free Doctor Oliver from the inside-out!" he pushed his glasses up "Although, I do take offense at being called weird"

"Sorry," Hayley apologized "You're not being weird, it's just that the rock is allowing you to show a side of yourself that you dont usually show"

"A recessive personality trait!" Connor exclaimed in awe

Hayley nodded "You could say that," she answered "Like Connor; there's a part of you that's intelligent, studious. Ethan; there's a part of you that's athletic. Kira; a part of you that's girl, and loves fashion. And Sabrina, there's a part of you that's competitive and extreme"

"So that's why Trent helped ups!" Kira smiled proudly, "There's a part of him that still good!"

"I dont get it," Ethan said

Hayley shook her head "You dont have too," she stated "For now just pull it together as a team. Trust me"

"That sounds logical," Connor nodded

Hayley smiled "Alright, here's what I need you to do -" she was cut off by the computer's alarm. "Oh again," she groaned, turning to the rangers once more "First things first - Connor, you take Ethan and Kira and go finish this guy;"

Three out of four rangers nodded and dropped their items before falling into formation "Ready?" Connor asked

"Ready!" Ethan and Kira responded

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

Sabrina watched them go before turning to her mother "What about me?" she asked

"You think you can destroy that rock, on you're own?" the older red head asked

Sabrina grinned "Oh yeah," she nodded enthusiastically

"Alright," Hayley said before turning to Hunter "You think she's ready?"

The older blonde looked from Hayley to his girlfriend, paused before nodding "Yeah," he answered

"Huh?" Sabrina frowned

Hayley smiled "You're old team heard you were a ranger again, and enlisted Cam's help to build you this..." she typed something on the keypad, a wall behind them slid open and the red head turned, her jaw dropped at the sight before her. In front of her stood a brand new bike. It resembled the Raptor Cycles; except the colours matched her ranger suit; and flames were intertwined around it.

"Woah," the red head murmured, turning to her mother "for me? Seriously?"

"Use your Dino Gem to power it," Hayley explained "and it should automatically sync with your Phoenix powers"

Sabrina didnt need telling twice as she run over to the bike and did as her mother instructed "This is so cool," she said, before morphing and soon she was also gone.

**xXx**

"Thundermax Saber!" Connor called as they got to the scene, leaping up to the creature and knocking it back a few feet when he slashed at it "Most excellent!"

"I've got something for you too!" Ethan called

"Hell-oo!" Kira snapped "Leave some for me!"

The two leapt forward, using Connor's shoulders as leverage as they kicked off, landing two powerful kicks at the monsters head. He yelled and fell backwards.

"All together now!" Kira said perkily, as the three of them aimed their lasers and fired. After a few shots, it was their turn to be knocked off their feet when it fired back.

Connor pushed himself to his feet "This creature leaves us no choice!" he exclaimed

"Super Dino Mode!" they all cried together, and power rushed to the surface as their suits changed to reflect their inner Dino.

"Uh-oh," was all the monster could say before he was assaulted by a series of punches, kicks and attacks; much more powerful than before. He fell backwards after the final volley of attacks, and the Rangers stepped back, calling forth their weapons and put them together.

"Z-Rex blaster!" the three called "Fire!"

The energy blast slammed into the monster destroying him instantly.

Seconds ticked by before a dark rain cloud appeared overhead, drowning the remains of the monster in purple acid which made it reform and grow to Megazord heights.

"It's Zord time!" Connor called

Within minutes the Zords came lumbering down the streets as the Rangers jumped up and took to them instantly, and soon the Megazord stood tall. As the battle took place, Trent soon appeared.

"It's Trent!" Kira exclaimed "He came to help!"

"Oh jumping for joy," Connor said sarcastically

The battle continued to rage on until finally the Rangers used the double drill attack for the final attack.

"Im out of here," Trent said, turning his Dino Stegozord away and walking off.

_-Scene-_

The sound of an engine cut through the silence of the forest, as Sabrina appeared on her new Fire Cycle, she reached the area where the meteorite had crash landed and powered up the lasers on her bike "Lasers!" she called "Full power!" there was a blast and a bright scarlet beam of energy hurtled towards the space rock, it exploded on impact as tiny pieces showered down around her as she parked the bike. "Power down!"

She didnt notice the purple light that drifted away from her body as she hurried over the rock, to find it cracked and lying in various pieces "Now that's what I call Fire power!" she grinned, picking up a piece of the rock and looked at it.

"You think this will work?" asked a familiar voice, causing the red head to jump almost a foot in the air, and spin around to find Connor, Ethan and Kira standing behind her.

"God!" she cried "Dont do that _ever_ again!"

The others chuckled at her as she stood up, the rock fragment in her hand; Ethan turned to Kira who had asked the question and startled Sabrina in the process "The components should still have residual power that should help Dr. O" the blue ranger nodded

"How do you know this stuff?" Connor frowned

Ethan looked up "It's called Education" he retorted, chuckling

"Oh, that was brutal" Sabrina pointed out, before a grin appeared on her face "You sound like the old Ethan"

"Hey, I do!" Ethan grinned happily

"Thank God," Kira muttered "One more minute at a shopping mall and...Ugh!"

Sabrina smiled "I dont feel that much different," she stated "I just have no desire to go near a Motocross track for a _very_ long time"

The others chuckled and they headed back to the Ranger base.

**xXx**

"I assume you're feeling back to normal?" Hayley asked as she saw the Rangers walk in. Ethan found himself a sweater, Connor had ditched the suit jacket and unbuttoned most of the red dress shirt, Kira was pulling uncomfortably at her dress and Sabrina bounded up to the computer with the rock in her hands. She handed it to her mother and instantly hugged Hunter, surprising the older blonde, who quickly recovered and hugged her back.

"Thank goodness," Ethan nodded

"I hear that," Connor agreed

As Hayley moved past the teens towards the fossilized Dr. O, the rangers followed her movements as Kira spoke "Hey, if the meteor changed Trent to good, couldnt we use it to reverse the affects of the Dino Gem?"

"That might work," Hayley answered "but let's try this first"

"Come on Hayley!" Ethan encouraged as they watched her place the Meteor in a device that was linked up to the fossilized Dr. O. She turned on the machine as it powered up, and sent a blast of purple energy at the black ranger as the amber started to melt away. The spark stopped when the machine sparked and nearly blew apart.

Kira reached over, lifted the meteor box up and inspected the damage "The rock!" she exclaimed "It's fried"

"Yeah, but look" Sabrina said, motioning to the Black ranger, who was free from his amber bonds "It worked!" she exclaimed, running the length of the base and into the arms of her uncle.

"Dr. O!" Connor exclaimed following the red head

Tommy nodded "Good job guys," he said in approval "Power Down!"

Nothing happened

"Huh?" he frowned as did the others "I said, Power Down!"

Again...nothing happened

"I think we might have a problem" he murmured, as the Rangers, Hayley and Hunter watched on in confusion.

* * *

**A/N: A big thank you to **_Comet Warrior_** for his exclusive ideas; like the 'Fire Cycle', 'Extreme Sabrina' and Hunter sticking around to keep an eye on our favorite Phoenix Ranger. You're help is really appreciated.**

**Well, Tommy is back, the Rangers are back to normal (thank god) but the battles are not over yet. What does the Mesogog have in store for our heroes next? Keep reading to find out.**

**Review (pretty please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted © and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated Monday 26__th__ July 2010 at 12:19AM_


	14. Burning at Both Ends

_The Phoenix Series_

_Dino Thunder: The Secret Phoenix_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Burning at Both Ends**

* * *

"Dr. O, I know the suit looks good and all," Kira stated as she stared at her still morphed science teacher "but quite fooling around"

Sabrina glanced down at the Yellow ranger before back up at her uncle "I wish I could Kira," the black ranger responded "when Trent froze me in that Amber, some how my Dino Gem and my Morpher remolecularised"

"In English?" the 16-year-old Red head asked

Tommy turned to her, but it was Hayley who answered "He's stuck!" the rangers sighed "and speaking of Trent," the older red head moved back towards the computers where the screens showed Trent attacking the city in his Dino Stegozord Megazord as people screamed and run for cover.

"I'm so over that poser!" Connor growled

Tommy turned back to them "Go," he stated "I'll see what we can figure out here"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"Phoenix Power, Power Up!"

And despite not being apart of the Megazord transformation, Sabrina took off with her friends.

**xXx**

"That's right, you better run!" the White Ranger yelled as lasers shot out from his Zords, blasting everything within his path at his feet.

"Fire!" Connor ordered as the three main Dino Rangers appeared on their Raptor Riders, firing their lasers at the Dino Stegozord. They skidded to a stop and looked up "That's enough!"

"Im just getting started!" their opponent laughed maniacally.

Sabrina flamed in at that moment "The Zords are on their way," she confirmed and seconds later the ground shook beneath their feet as the Tricerazord, Tyrannozord and Pterazord came lumbering and flying towards them, as the Megazord was formed Sabrina summoned the Parasaurzord, which replaced the Tyrannozord arm for this battle.

"Make your move," the White ranger stated

Ethan frowned "Now what is he up to?"

"I dont know, but we have to stop him!" Kira replied, despite the ache in her heart "Ptera Rang!" she pressed a button on her system controls and fired the boomerang piece of her Zord forward, only one that clipped him as he dodged her other. When they returned, Trent used his Drago Sword to draw a chain.

"I hate to do this to you," he chucked "Nothing personal"

The chain shot out of the Dino Stegozord and wrapped around the Megazord, immobilizing it as the rangers struggled to break free. "We need Dinozord help!" Connor stated,

"Cephalazord!" Sabrina commanded over her morpher, as it changed to the designated Dinozord they needed. She smirked, her mother had really upgraded her morpher so the Phoenix's control over the Dinozords made it easier for her "Dimetrozord!" she added and seconds later the two Zords she needed came pounding towards them.

"Perfect," the White Ranger grinned, drawing two circles of light with his weapon "Containment fields, online!"

Two balls of light rushed out and surrounded the Cephalazord and the Dimetrozord, and quickly turned into barrels that trapped the two Auxiliary Zords. "No!" Sabrina yelled

"Our Dinozords!" Connor called "Let them go!"

"Sorry, not going to happen," the White Ranger cackled

Kira shook her head as she watched the Dinozords struggle "Trent! You've gotta stop this," she pleaded "You're out of control"

"Looks more like im in control," he grinned before the Megazord was blasted with an odd pink light that knocked it off balance. Inside the cockpit, the three Rangers fell against their controls, and by the time they looked up, the Dino Stegozord had disappeared, and so had the two Zords.

Sabrina frowned as she looked up at the spot where the two Auxiliary Zords had once been, they were gone. The Dimetrozord which had been under her command was gone. Trent would pay!

**xXx**

"Next time I see that evil son of a -" Sabrina cut off as she received a glare from her mother, although she had stopped cursing she hadnt stopped her pacing "How dare he steal my Zords!" she complained "I'll kill him!"

"What's the situation, Hayley?" Tommy asked, cutting across Sabrina's rant

Hayley sighed "Its no good," she explained "He's got them in a force field"

"It's not Trent's fault, the gem is making him this way!" Kira protested, after Ethan sent her a dark look

Connor turned to glare at her "I dont care who's fault it is!" she exclaimed "we find a way to deal with him, or things are gonna get ugly"

"Slow down," Tommy interjected "I was in his shoes once, and I wouldnt be here today if my friends had given up on me" he turned to Sabrina "and you above everyone else, should know _exactly_ what he is going through"

The red head shook her head "I fight for the good of humanity everyday!" she protested "Im always at war with the Phoenix; yes Trent is at war with the White Dino Gem, but he doesnt even seem to be trying to want to control it!"

"Because his friends are not there to encourage him," Hayley inputted, turning to her daughter "Sabrina, the last time you were under the Phoenix's influence, Hunter and the others where there to pull you out, right?" her daughter nodded, "Now you need to be there for Trent"

"Okay," Ethan stated "so we dont give up yet. But what do we do?"

"Go back to school, keep a low profile" Tommy told them "Hayley and I will let know you if anything changes"

They nodded and slowly walked out. Sabrina looped her arm through Hunters as they walked, once out in the woods he kissed her softly before Ninja streaking through the trees back to the Thunder Academy.

"I dont care what my Uncle Tommy says," the red head told her friends as they walked out of the woods "If we don't get our Zords back; Trent's gonna know what it's like the face the wrath of the Phoenix!"

**xXx**

Later that day, Sabrina and Connor were walking through an open area of concrete, surrounded by buildings, somewhere in the city. They were on their way to the High School from Connor's home. The two were talking about the upcoming soccer competition that Sabrina's team, the Blue Bay Dolphins had been entered for, and most of their conversations were based on Soccer since they shared the common interest.

Suddenly, Trent appeared out of the wall in front of them, where he'd been using his chameleon powers to hide. Startled Sabrina jumped back, as Connor fell into a defensive streak. "You know, you shouldn't walk to school alone," he stated, "You never know who you might run into"

"Alone?" Connor scoffed

Sabrina smirked "There's two of us, dude"

"And it's only gonna take one of me to end you both," Trent retorted, earning a fiery glare from the red head "No big bad Thunder master here to save you this time Sabrina!" he teased

"How did you do that?" Connor asked, referring to the fact that Trent had just appeared straight from the side of a wall

Trent smirked "You didnt think you were the only one with Dino Gem powers, did you?" he taunted

"Look, we dont want to fight you," Connor said

"Well, that makes one of us" he chuckled, bringing up his morpher "White Ranger, Dino Power!" he morphed "Bring it on"

Exchanging looks Sabrina and Connor both dropped the small soccer balls they had been carrying "If that's how it has to be," Connor stated, before the two Rangers fell into formation "Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"Phoenix Power, Power Up!"

Once they were morphed, Trent rushed forward and the three off them exchanged a series of kicks and punches; but for some reason the fight didnt go as planned. Even with Connor and Sabrina against Trent, the White ranger managed to overpower them both; he threw Connor aside before locking Sabrina in a hold as she looked up at him.

"It doesnt have to be this way," she protested "Why wont you let us help you?"

"I dont need anyone's help," he spat "Least of all yours!"

Sabrina glared and pushed back away from him, she stumbled slightly but Connor balanced her as they both faced off against Trent once more "Fine!" she hissed "If that's how you want it to be"

Connor took the lead attack once more, as he and Trent battled it out for a few moments before both managed to land blows that knocked each of them to the ground, rolling away from the other. Trent got to his feet first, drawing his Drago Sword. Sabrina stepped up in front of Connor and summoned her Fire staff as she and Trent run at one another again. Exchanging blows, sparks flew everywhere, until they broke apart yet again, and then leapt into the air, flying towards one another.

"Fire Staff!"

"Drago Sword!"

Smashing into one another in mid-air, sparks flew again, but both managed to land on their feet moments later, before the White Ranger quickly drew his laser gun. "FIRE!" he bellowed.

Flames encased her body as the laser energy was absorbed; when the flames died down the red head threw out a fireball or two which rendered Trent to his knees, before the final fire strike hit and knocked him to the ground as sparks flew from his suit. As the White ranger lay still on the ground, Connor reached Sabrina as she lowered her hand, and the two watched the White ranger closely.

Suddenly a there was a flash of green that drew the two standing Ranger's attention "Perfect timing!" Insectolite grinned as it and Zeltrax appeared together "Should I infect them all?"

"No, do as we've been instructed," Zeltrax snapped "Just the White one!"

Connor turned his attention to Trent as Sabrina kept hers on Zeltrax; Insectolite stepped over the White ranger, shooting a bright orange beam at him. Not being able to help herself, Sabrina yelled out and fired several fire balls at the creature, knocking him away from Trent, who had de-morphed at this point.

"What did you do?" Connor demanded

They noticed the two, exchanged looks before warping out in a flash of Green. Powering down, both Sabrina and Connor hurried towards Trent, who was slowly coming too.

"Trent?" Sabrina asked "are you okay?"

"Better than okay," he stated, managing to push himself into a sitting position "Im me"

Having been tricked before, Connor and Sabrina exchanged uncertain looks.

**xXx**

Kira and Ethan walked through the Reefside High School parking lot, towards the entrance. They walked towards the sidewalk when Principal Randall caught up to them "Hey, you two!" she exclaimed "I got an e-mail from that science teacher of yours. He claims to be too sick to work"

"Well, now that you mention it, he really didnt seem himself last time I saw him," Kira covered

Ethan nodding in agreement with her "Yeah,"

"Well," Randall said, "I better not find out he's faking it, or he can kiss his job goodbye" and she turned and walked off

Ethan and Kira exchanged looks as she left "A model of warmth and sympathy"

"Guys!" Sabrina called, running up to her friends at that moment. She was slightly out of breath, and her backpack was missing from her shoulders. She definitely had it when they left the Oliver home earlier that morning, after which Sabrina had gone with Connor "You have to come quick!" she breathed

"What is it?" Ethan asked

The red head didnt answer them, she merely grabbed their hands and pulled them towards the stands where Connor was waiting for her. Helping the smaller red head over into the stands Kira and Ethan became aware that their friends werent alone. "Its Trent," Sabrina finally answered

"Okay," Ethan frowned "this is something I'd except from Kira, but not you Sabrina"

"I know," the red head answered "but check it out...he's reformed"

Kira perked up "Really?" she asked, following her two friends towards the boy in white "Trent? Are you in there?"

"Hey," the boy in White said, as he got up from the bench he had been sitting on "It's really me"

Connor turned to the others "One of Mesogog's monster attacks backfired," he explained

"I think it released the Dino Gem's hold," Trent intercepted

"That doesnt make a whole lot of sense," Ethan frowned

Trent sighed "Guys, look, im really sorry for everything i've done to you," he told them "You've gotta believe it wasnt me"

"Been there," Sabrina sighed

"If there is anyway I can make it up to you?" he asked

"How about returning our Zords for starts," Ethan stated. As Sabrina nodded in agreement from beside the Blue ranger.

Trent smiled "Meet me in the warehouse district this afternoon," he said, looking back up at them "I'll give you your Zords, and I may have a little piece offering as well" at this the four other Rangers exchanged looks. What did he mean by that?

**xXx**

After school that afternoon, Trent sat on a box in a warehouse, beside something covered in a large white sheet. The Rangers arrived moments later on their Raptor Cycles and Sabrina on her new Fire Cycle. They were already morphed and on sitting on the back of Connor's bike was the Black Ranger.

Smiling Trent waved "Hey! Over here!"

Dismounting, they walked to meet him in the middle of the warehouse.

"Hope you don't mind," Tommy stated "I tagged along just in case"

"Dr. Oliver. You're okay"

"More or less"

"I hate to get right to the point," Sabrina stepped in "But I dont see any Zords around here"

Trent turned in her direction "I thought we'd start with the peace offering I promised first" and he walked over the sheet, when he pulled it back, it revealed a Black Dino ATV.

"Whoa!" Tommy breathed

"Sweet!" the other Rangers agreed

Trent nodded "I figured you guys could use the help against Mesogog," he pointed out "Who wants to try it out first?"

"Make way!" Ethan announced, but Sabrina held him back

"You already have a bike!" she pointed out "and Black...it's not your colour"

The Blue ranger sighed and watched as Tommy stepped forward happily, walking up to the ATV, as he climbed on. Trent watching his every move. "Good work," Tommy nodded appreciatively "12 stroke engine?"

"Yeah, sure is" Trent replied, making Tommy look up

Sabrina's eyes suddenly widened, she may not have known about bikes but her boyfriend was a master mechanic and she had practically worked alongside him at Storm Charges; even though she didnt actually work there, but she was there often.

"They dont make 12-stroke engines, Trent!" Tommy replied

Trent smirked darkly "and Mesogog doesnt make monsters that turn people good, either" and he leap over the ATV kicking it into Gear. It shot forward and the other Rangers had to jump aside to avoid getting hit as the Black Dino ATV went ploughing through some boxes and out the doors.

"Dr. O!" the rangers shouted, before turning to Trent

"You're gonna pay for that!" Sabrina hissed

Grinning evilly, Trent stuck two fingers in his mouth and whistled. A White Dino ATV appeared from another part of the warehouse "Later suckers!" he stated, before leaping into the air, morphing as he did and landing on the ATV. He revved the engine and took off after the Black ranger. As the others turned to follow, they were blocked off by Insectolite and a crowd of Tyrannodrones.

"Not so fast!" the monster cackled "You're not going anywhere!"

"Try and stop us!" Connor glared "Come on guys!"

The four of them returned to their cycles. "Fire!" Insectolite roared, and lasers shot towards them, Sabrina deflected the blasts aimed at her and ploughed onwards; but Ethan who was beside her wasnt so lucky. He skidded to avoid the blasts and ended up crashing into a parked car; and effectively being throwing off his bike the process. Kira, who was on Connor's other side; actually fell completely off her bike as it crashed into some boxes.

Leaping over some boxes, Connor went to fire his lasers at Insectolite but the bug monster got there first, sending a blast towards him, the Red ranger was hit in the chest and thrown off his bike in mid-air, as he landed on the boxes below his bike crashed into some barrels and the engine died almost instantly. Seemingly forgetting about Sabrina, Insectolite towered over the Rangers as he cackled darkly.

"You're bikes are history!" it yelled "We're through here, bye!"

Just before it could disappear it was hit by a series of laser beams, each one as fiery as the last "You freaks never learn, do you!" Sabrina yelled "When you mess with the Phoenix, you get burned!" she skidded to a halt in front of a fallen Connor and threw off a round of fireballs, one missed as the monster disappeared in a flash of green and the fireball caught a cardboard box which erupted in flames.

Tommy rode in through the open doors seconds later "Talk about a wild ride," he chuckled, the flames catching his attention as he turned it back to Sabrina who shrugged sheepishly.

"I see my friends have been keeping you busy," Trent chuckled from the doorway, as he arrived on his White Dino ATV. He climbed off and glanced at the three Raptor Cycles strewn around the room "Someone's been careless with their toys

"You're making a mistake, Trent" Tommy stated "Dont trust Mesogog"

Trent scoffed "Who says I do?" he questioned "I got what I wanted. Goodbye Rangers!"

He turned back to his ATV, but Ethan interrupted "What about our Zords?"

"Say goodbye to them too," he laughed as he jumped onto his ATV

"Trent, dont do this!" Tommy called after him

Sabrina glared, her hands shaking in anger at the White Ranger. But Trent wasnt listening as he turned and sped out of the warehouse, never looking back. With an angry yell Sabrina threw out another fireball as a group of more boxes caught fire. She'd had enough of evil Power Rangers.

"Calm down, Sabrina" Tommy said calmly, squeezing her shoulder.

**xXx**

Once back at the Ranger Base, the Rangers stood, still morphed but with the helmets off. Hayley sat working at the computers as Connor tried to make heads or tails of the days events "Can we go over this again?" he asked "Trent made a deal with Mesogog, pretending to let Insectolite turn him back to himself, and making one of us the bait to trick us into taking the rigged ATV?"

"I can't believe he made a deal with Mesogog," Kira sighed "that is a new low"

Sabrina shook her head "Not exactly," she answered the yellow ranger "When I was under the influence of the Phoenix, I made a deal with Lothor to turn the world and make everyone bow down to him"

The rangers threw her surprised looks

"What?" she asked "I was under the influence of evil! I didnt know what I was doing"

Ethan shook his head "Trent was supposed to destroy us," he inputted "Mesogog is not going to be happy"

"When is he ever?" Sabrina asked

"Lighting the Candle at both ends," Tommy stated "White Ranger's bound to get burned"

"And I think I know how to get the fire going," Hayley pointed out, turning away from the computers to look at them "The ray used by Insectolite destroyed your energy shields, I bet if you could get that creep to aim his energy-buster at the Zords..."

Kira smiled "We could break through Trent's shield around them"

"Okay, small problem" Ethan began "How is Trent gonna fell about all this?"

Sabrina shrugged "Every trap needs its bait," she smirked

**xXx**

They were at the Warehouse district, again. The Rangers had returned to their helmets to their heads as they wandered, anticipating what would happen next.

"Trent!" Kira called "Where are you?"

Sabrina looked up as she turned in a 360 circle "We gotta talk to you!" she called

"You made a deal with Mesogog," Tommy stated "now its time you made one with us"

Appearing out of nowhere, the morphed White Ranger ran towards them in superspeed, attacking with his Drago Sword. They were all knocked to the ground, but Connor leapt to his feet right after, locking himself in a fight with Trent. Dodging Trent's sword, he kicked him in the gut, before managing to grab a hold of his wrist. Both boys struggled.

"You wanted to see me?" Trent asked

"We wanted to make a little deal of our own!" Connor stated

Trent scoffed "I dont make deals with traitors"

"Take that back!" Sabrina hissed, getting back to her feet as Connor let go of Trent's wrist. The Phoenix ranger run forward as Connor blocked a blow from the White Ranger; Sabrina then used Connor's shoulders as a springboard and leapt into the air. She kicked Trent in the stomach as he jumped up to avoid her and landed on a high wall looking down at them.

"You just won't learn, will you?" he smirked

"Learn what?" Connor frowned

Trent grinned "The White Ranger always wins," he raised his Drago Sword and disappeared in a flash of white.

Tommy's Morpher beeped at that moment "Go"

"_Its working,"_ Hayley stated "_The Monster is back, on the other side of the warehouse"_

"Got it," Tommy nodded, before the Rangers ran off to find Insectolite.

_-Scene-_

"There he is!" Connor exclaimed

The Insectolite turned "Out of my way!" it yelled "I've been sent to get the White one!"

"Get in line!" Sabrina hissed, and they all rushed forward attempting to attack separately, but failing miserably. Together, Connor and Sabrina ran forward, kicking him equally causing him to fall backwards, and roll across the ground. It rolled before the Dino Rangers drew their Thundermax Sabres, this didnt do much good as the Insectolite blasted them off their feet with lasers. Frustrated, Tommy got to his feet and drew his Brachio Staff.

"Energy Orb!" he shouted, and he twirled the staff in a full circle, creating his energy orb before firing it at the creature, who staggered back.

Connor, Ethan, Sabrina and Kira jumped up, coming close.

"Let's help him out, guys!" Connor stated "Tyranno Staff!"

"Ptera Grips!"

"Tricea Shield!"

"Fire Staff!"

Kira was first; she leapt into the air, hitting Insectolite as she flew past him.

Connor then slammed the end of the Tyranno Staff into the ground, grabbed onto it and kicked Insectolite as he spun around on it.

Ethan was next, stabbing Insectolite with his Tricera shield and spinning him around in the air

Sabrina was last, and using her uncle's shoulders as a spring board she leapt into the air "Fire Staff!" she commanded "Full Power!" the staff ignited with flames as she slashed downwards at the creature; the energy behind the blast threw the creature through the air and crashing into a solid brick wall. "That got him!" she grinned.

"Yeah!" Tommy nodded, walking over and patting her shoulder "Help me load him up!"

**xXx**

Trent sat on his White Dino ATV, looking up at the trapped Zords through the dim-light filtering through the forest from the sunset "Looks like your friends are trying to save you," he snickered "Fools!"

As the Zords roared, the Rangers rode through the woods nearby on their Raptor Riders, Sabrina on her Fire Cycle as Tommy had the Insectolite on the back of his ATV.

"We'll never name it!" Ethan exclaimed

"We will!" Tommy stated "We have too!"

Finally they came to a halt, as they dismounted Tommy pulled the Insectolite with him to the front of the group and in front of the force field. "No!" the creature yelled "Let me go!"

"This is your cue, Insectolite" Tommy stated "Go on, do it!"

Insectolite readied his lasers, only to be blasted in the back by one. Tommy turned to see Trent standing near-by holding his Drago Sword "You're too late!" he fired something at the Zords "See ya" and he walked away as a huge explosion sounded.

The Rangers stood frozen before Sabrina darted forward "Come on!" she yelled over her shoulder

"Oh no!" Kira gasped; as smoke billowed up out from the now empty barrels, and their breaths caught in their throats.

Fear started to set in, before Tommy spoke "Wait!" he said "Look!" he pointed at two large shapes lumbered forward out of the smoke.

"They survived!" Ethan nodded happily, but then the Rangers stumbled as the ground shook, frowns appeared on each of their faces as they looked up to see the Dino Stegozord

"Dino Zords!" Trent barked "Attach!"

Suddenly, against all odds the Cephalazord and the Dimetrozord jumped back and joined the Dino Stegozord; the excitement that had filled the Rangers at one point disappeared in a flash

"Our Zords!" Connor said in disbelief "They switched teams!"

Sabrina shook her head as she watched on "This cant be happening!" she murmured

"I thought they'd make a nice addition to my collection!" Trent sneered "The starfish device was just to re-program them to obey me!"

"You're not gonna get away with this," Tommy said, his hands clenching into fists "Brachio!" he commanded into his morpher

The Brachiozord lumbered through the woods towards them, depositing the three original Zords. Connor, Ethan and Kira took to their Zords as they merged together to form the Megazord.

"Let's make him pay," Connor stated, and his team nodded

"You can't afford it," Trent chuckled, before punching the Megazord with the Cephalazord arm. Inside the Thundersaurus cockpit, sparks flew and electricity fizzed all over the walls "Dimetrozord! Saw Blade!" he slashed from either side and the Megazord hit the ground seconds later.

"With our Zords he's too powerful!" Kira complained

"Now you're beginning to get it," Trent laughed maniacally "Why dont you just surrender the rest of your Zords to me?"

Connor glared through his visor "If you think we'd do that," he scoffed "You're crazier than I thought"

"Then I'll take them!" The White ranger laughed. The Dino Stegozord marched forward, raising the Dimetrozord as the blade started spinning, the Rangers all yelled for him to stop, to see reason. But before he could land a hit, a tunnel of flames slammed into the front of him as Sabrina swooped in. "Pesky Bird!" he growled, swiping at the red head with the Cephalazord.

"Phoenix Zord!" Sabrina commanded "Thundersaurus Megazord! Combine!"

There was a brief second before the Thundersaurus Megazord and the Phoenix Megazord started to form. Sabrina's Zord opened its wings as the talons retracted upwards and latched onto back of the Thundersaurus Megazord, the body moulded to the chest area of the main Megazord adding wings to the back of the Megazord. The Phoenix's head broke apart and fitted over the Megazord's head as a helmet adding gold and scarlet accents over the hands and feet.

Sabrina grinned as she appeared inside the cockpit between Connor and Ethan as scarlet was added around the inside of the cockpit "How do you like the Pesky Bird now?" she demanded

Trent grinned as he walked forward raising the sword like arm once more, the Rangers braced themselves but Sabrina looked determined and ready; suddenly lasers bounced off of the Dino Stegozord as Insectolite, now giant-size, laughed as he appeared behind him. "Im back!" he cackled.

"Stupid insect!" Sabrina growled, "Fire breath!"

The Tyranno head on the centre of the chest of the Megazord, opened and a blast of flames shot out; it hit the Insect and ripped through it causing it to disintegrate within seconds.

"Whoa," the Dino Rangers breathed, as he they looked around at Sabrina, who shrugged.

Trent seemed to take a visible step back before he spoke "Another day, Rangers!" he stated, before he and his Megazord disappeared.

**xXx**

Back in the Dino Lab, Ethan and Kira sat against the front of the black Dino ATV, slumped over it, while Connor sat behind them; Sabrina was sitting on the bottom step leading from the base to the kitchen of the Oliver household. Hunter sat beside her, his arm around her shoulders.

"Trent has some nerve," Kira huffed

Sabrina nodded "Yeah, I mean, why couldn't he just give up?" she groaned

"Good thing I never give up," Hayley said, appearing from behind the Raptor cycles "You're bikes are fixed"

Ethan grinned "Awesome!"

"Just, don't do it again, okay?" the older red head asked "And, as an added bonus, I reprogrammed the ATV. It should come in handy"

At this Tommy stopped his pacing and faced them "We're gonna need all the help we can get," he sighed "If Trent and Mesogog team up for good, we're going to have a real battle on our hands"

**xXx**

Frustrated and growling Mesogog sat in his throne-like chair in the centre of his lab, Zeltrax and Elsa sat in front of him, each looking as nervous as the other was feeling. "Why must you always fail to bring me the White Ranger?" he growled

"My lord," Elsa began "You yourself have experimented on the White Gem. Its powers are unfathomable"

"Excuse after excuse!" Mesogog snapped "Now get out of my sight. I need time to think without you're snivelling incompetence distracting me"

Zeltrax nodded "Yes, My lord" he said, before he and Elsa left the room. The second the doors closed behind them, Mesogog stood up, walked halfway across the room, and raised a scaly hand which was glowing pale yellow.

"No!" he hissed "No!" his body was suddenly covered in the pale coloured yellow light, which flashed orange and then yellow again, as it did Anton Mercer appeared "Control it!" the light flashed orange, and then the dino-monster transformed into Anton Mercer "Before he controls me!" he finished, straightening his tie and walking out.

As the doors closed once more behind him, Trent appeared out of the wall, against which he had concealed himself with using his chameleon powers. Laughing evilly, he walked away.

* * *

**A/N: Burning at Both Ends - complete.**

**Once again thank you to **_Comet Warrior_** for supplying the 'Phoenix-Saurus Megazord formation' it was truly brilliant. Looks like Trent is number one on Sabrina's hate list.**

**More to come.**

**Review (You will get cookies)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted © by me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 26__th__ July 2010 at 10:34PM_


	15. The Missing Bone

_The Phoenix Series_

_Dino Thunder: The Secret Phoenix_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: A slight twist in this chapter.**

* * *

**The Missing Bone**

* * *

Connor, Sabrina and Kira walked up one of the main staircases of their High School hallways, the two soccer players of the usual group of four carried handheld soccer balls in their hands; they were more than several steps up when Ethan ducked under the banister and joined them. "You guys heard from Trent?" he asked

"No," Kira answered "and im not sure I really want too"

Sabrina frowned sympathetically at the Yellow ranger and placed her hand on her shoulder, it reminded the Red head so much of when Blake and Hunter left Blue Bay Harbour last year and how broken up Tori had been about it. The only thing her friends could do was be there for her in her time of trouble. Hopefully things would turn around...well, one could hope right?

"We need to make sure he wont go off on some poor freshman 'Cuz the kid won't give him his lunch money," Ethan added

Connor looked his way as Sabrina shook her head "I think he's after a little more than a free grilled cheese with extra ketchup," the red ranger told his friend

"And when we know what that is," Sabrina spoke "maybe we can make a deal" she smiled reassuringly at Kira "But till them, we keep an eye on him" she stopped slightly and turned to the lockers that stood just beside the science classroom door, Connor touched her shoulder and threw her a confused looks.

"What is it?" he asked

The red head shook her head "I - I dont know," she stumbled over her words slightly "I just got this strange feeling that...something isn't right?" she frowned at the lockers, before shrugging "Its probably nothing," she then followed Kira into the science room.

As the door closed behind Ethan; Trent merged out of the same lockers that Sabrina had been staring at seconds ago. A dark smirk on his face "Watch me all you want," he snickered "It won't make a difference"

_"Trent Fernandez, please report to the principal's office, Trent Fernandez"_

And with an aggravated sigh at the intercom announcement, he stalked off down the hall.

_-Scene-_

Randall sat at her desk as Trent stood opposite her, arms crossed "Trent," she began "I've called you here because there have been some concerns among your teachers that recently you've been...preoccupied"

"Preoccupied," he mused "Is that what they're calling it?"

"You're grades have been slipping, you're behaviour erratic," she continued, gesturing at the seat across from her

"Im fine," he responded as he sat down "There's nothing you need to worry about"

Randall placed her hands together as she observed him "I understand High School can be difficult, there's a sense of powerlessness that can sometimes overwhelm you, even in your last year"

"I dont feel powerless," he told her "believe me"

"Okay, lets talk friends" she started back up "Is there a particular group you're spending time with?"

He smirked in amusement "No, I like to keep to myself"

"What about a team?" she went on "Im sure there's one that would just love to have an athletic young man such as yourself join, you ever think about that?"

He smiled "It's funny you should mention that," he smirked "I was just asked to join one recently"

"And?" she leaned forward, eagerly

"They were losers," he laughed and her smile dropped as he leaned forward "And I really dont see myself on a losing team. You can understand that, right?"

Annoyed, Randall adjusted her glasses and looked down at the papers in front of her. Trent on the other hand, smirked more, before he got up and left.

**xXx**

Meanwhile, in the science class, the students were amusing themselves around the room as they awaited their substitute teacher; most just believed that Dr. Oliver was sick, but Connor, Sabrina, Ethan, Kira and Trent knew the real reason why Tommy couldnt attend his classes. The latter being responsible for it and the former four wanting to kill him for it. Devin was perched on his stool, holding his backpack open, as Ethan and Connor threw scrunched up bits of paper from different angles of the room into the backpack.

Connor pumped his fists into the air and high-fived Ethan as his paper ball fell into the darkness of the backpack. "Good for three," he grinned, as Sabrina and Kira looked up from the other side of the table and rolled their eyes. The girl in Yellow was working on lyrics for a new song she had started over a week ago now, and the red head was texting away on her cell phone, glancing over her shoulder every now and then to make sure Randall or someone didnt walk in. She really didnt feel like getting her cell confiscated.

"Hey, did you guys know we're supposed to get a new teacher today?" Ethan asked, as he set up another paper ball, he threw it at the bag only to have it bounce off the rim

Connor turned to his friend "Any guesses?" he asked

"Well," Cassidy grinned, leaning on their table as she came up beside Sabrina "I heard from a _very_ reliable source, that it's this 80-year-old woman who used to teach kindergarten in Ohio"

Sabrina rolled her eyes at the taller blonde "You'd fit right in with her then," she said

Connor, Ethan and Kira snorted with laughter, as Cassidy glared and walked away. The door opened and Principal Randall walked in, all conversations dropped; everyone scrambled to their seats, Devin put his backpack away and Sabrina stuffed her cell phone back into her pocket.

"Good morning class," she greeted, in her false sickly tone "I would like you to meet your substitute teacher. Anton Mercer"

If possible the temperature in the room dropped, the Rangers exchanged shocked and slightly nervous looks as a couple of students frowned in confusion as Anton Mercer walked in, Sabrina glanced over Connor's shoulder and glared at Trent who seemed at first to look bored, but now looked rather confused.

"Morning class," Mercer said, standing at the front of the room beside Randall

Kira smirked in Cassidy's direction "He looks pretty good for an 80-year-old woman," she snickered, causing a chain reaction of laughter to ripple through her friends and end with Devin, just before Cassidy hit him.

"Ow!" he whined "What? I thought it was funny"

As Cassidy made a face at him, Randall continued "Dr. Mercer has graciously agreed to take over until you're teacher gets back on his feet. I would like you to treat him with the same respect that you would treat Dr. Oliver" she left just after Mercer thanked her.

"Well, let me, uh, let me start by saying how honoured I am to be here" he began, before grabbing a pile of papers and walking around the class "What im handing out to you now are permission slips. These are for your parents to sign; we'll be going on a field trip tomorrow. To the museum"

The Rangers looked at the permission slips, and then up at one another

"I trust you'll all be able to make it" Mercer smiled

_-Scene-_

The end of the day arrived, and Kira, Connor, Sabrina and Ethan walked together through the school grounds after the last bell, talking about their science class earlier that day. "Anton Mercer teaching other peoples' children?" Kira frowned

"Yeah, he doesnt even like his own, from what I can tell" Ethan added

"I wonder whose brilliant idea this whole thing was." Connor asked

Sabrina looked up "It's gotta be Randall's," she stated "Did you see them together? It's like they were old pals"

"Hey, no matter how bad we've got it, there's always someone who's got it worse" Connor said, trying to lighten the mood; they then reached the school entrance and spotted Trent and his father arguing as snippets of the argument drifted back towards them. "Exhibit A" the red ranger added.

"I gotta go!" Trent snapped "I dont have time for this!" and he stalked off, as his father called after him

"Okay fine!" Anton yelled "But I want to talk to you later, understood?"

The Rangers watched for a moment, before turning their backs on the argument and turning to one another once more.

"So what are you guys doing now?" Kira asked

Connor and Sabrina exchanged looks "Soccer," they both answered

"Computer club" Ethan replied

"What about you?" Sabrina asked the blonde

"I promised Dr. O that i'd help him inventory stuff in the lab," she sighed "Plus, he'll probably wanna know who's teaching his class" she chuckled

"Yeah, I wonder what he'd have to say about it" Connor nodded

Kira shrugged, and after they reached the end of their walk, they waved and split up, going in three different directions.

_-Scene-_

Kira sat at the table in the lab, as Tommy stood across from her. Together the two were going through boxes of stuff. She had just told him about who was taking over his class at the School. "That's great!" he grinned.

The Yellow ranger blinked and paused "Uh, Dr. O, are you sure that helmet is not affecting your judgement?"

"No," he shook his head "I know you think Anton is a little strange"

"Little?" Kira questioned

Dr. O chuckled "Alright, he's alot strange. But he's brilliant. He taught me a lot of what I know, and for that I know he'll be great"

"If you say so," Kira shrugged, still not convinced

"He really is an amazing person," Tommy insisted "Once you get to know him"

The Yellow ranger then noticed an old bone that was in a box that sat in front of her "What's this?" she asked

"Oh, you better give me that" Tommy said as he started reaching forward and taking it from her

"What is it?"

"It's just a bone"

"Yeah, but why is it so important?"

"It needs to be kept safely in my hands," Tommy answered absently as he placed it into a metal box "Let's just put it away"

Kira shrugged it off "Okay. You're the teacher"

**xXx**

The next morning dawned brightly, the sun's rays slipping through the scarlet curtains on the small front bedroom window of the Oliver household, there was a groan from the double bed which stood in the middle of the room as the blankets were ruffled and pulled further over the body that lay beneath it. There was a soft chuckle, this time deeper from the bed also, before a head of blonde hair appeared. Hunter sat up and rubbed his tired eyes, before turning to his persistent girlfriend beside him.

"Sabrina," he said shaking her shoulder "Rise and Shine"

The red head groaned in protest trying to shrug him off "No," she complained tiredly. It was a wonder Hunter was even still there after the argument that had ensured the night before between Tommy and Sabrina about him. The Black ranger had nothing against Hunter staying in his house if he was keeping an eye on Sabrina for Hayley, but he had a problem with him sleeping in Sabrina's room and also in her bed...with her!

But after both Sabrina and Hayley insisted that Hunter wouldnt physically or emotionally harm the 16-year-old he had caved; despite what his best friend Jason had said about the Head Thunder Ninja, he still didnt trust him. At least until Hunter proved to him that he wasnt going to harm Sabrina in anyway.

"You have too," he told her "Aren't you going to the museum today?"

Soon Hayley's voice was shouting up the stairs calling to her daughter to make sure she was awake "Argh!" the red head groaned "Fine! Im up!" she kicked back her blankets and rolled out of bed, as she opened her bedroom door and shouting down to her mother to tell her she was up. Hunter chuckled from the bed, as he watched Sabrina gather her clothes for the day and disappear from the bedroom to shower and change in the bathroom.

Half and hour later they were both ready, Sabrina for school and Hunter to return to the Thunder Academy.

_-Scene-_

Outside the museum, a sign hung, advertising a new dinosaur exhibitition "Alright, come along now" Anton Mercer said, leading the first of the students into the museum "We dont want to keep our prehistoric friends waiting"

"Like their going anyway," Sabrina grumbled as she followed behind her friends up the path, before slamming into Kira who had stopped in front of her "What?" she questioned, as she stumbled backwards.

"The T-Rex gives me the creeps," she shivered, turning to her red headed friend "I think it moved!"

Connor and Ethan looked back at the girls "You know Dinosaurs are extinct, right?" Ethan chuckled

Kira threw him a glare

"Kira," Sabrina said, placing her hand on her friends shoulder "it's a twenty foot chuck of detailed plastic. You got nothing to worry about." she smiled and motioned to the doors of the museum "Let's go before Mercer goes prehistoric on us"

The others chuckled as they followed her into the museum.

_-Scene-_

The class stood around the exhibit hall, looking at a model of skeleton dinosaurs. "And just ahead here is a Triceratops from the Cretaceous period," Mercer was lecturing "Strictly herbivores. Hunted by the Tyrannosaurus Rex"

Near the back of the group, Connor nudged Ethan "Gotta love the T-Rex," he grinned

"Whatever," Ethan chuckled

Mercer then went on about different types of classification, but as the lecture continued Sabrina started to become distant from the group as she drifted off towards different display cases on the other side of the room, before turning towards another small corridor. She jumped, however, when someone tapped her shoulder and she spun around to come face to face with Kira. "Come on, the class is moving"

The red head frowned up at her friend "Didnt you hear that?" she asked, motioning over her shoulder

"Hear what?" Kira asked, listening hard but to only hear silence "No," she shook her head and turned back to the class, only to slam into Mercer.

"Miss. Ford," he spoke "has my lecture been boring you?"

Kira shook her head "No, sir" she gulped

"Marvellous, now come join us" he smiled "We wouldnt want you to miss out on any exciting artefacts that we will find along the way"

The Yellow ranger turned to say something to Sabrina but found her red headed friend missing "But what about -" she started, before Mercer pushed her forward slightly back towards the science class. Kira re-joined Connor and Ethan, glancing back over her shoulder to see if she could see Sabrina but the red head had gone. Completely.

From the display case she had taken refugee, Sabrina glanced out as she watched her class walk away without her. Satisfied when they disappeared from view and that they werent coming back for her, she crept towards the corridor behind her. She walked down it slowly, glancing over her shoulder as not to get caught by anyone, before a flash of green appeared in front of her and she snapped back around as a horde of Tyrannodrones appeared in her path. "Oh great!" she complained.

They rushed forward, but she dealt with them easily until two caught her off guard, and grabbed her from behind holding her still

"Let go of me you fossil brains!" she snapped

One opened a door opposite her, and she was pulled inside by the Tyrannodrones holding her, she struggled against them but they were relentless. On one of the shelves beside her, sat a large Dinosaur skull, when she was in front of it, its eyes started glowing before an eerie voice whispered through her ears.

_Sabrina...you must listen to me..._

The red head froze in place, as a slight tingle trickled through her body; at first she thought it was the Phoenix but the Phoenix didnt affect her like this. A full blast of colour and sound and words then assaulted her brain, and she knew for sure that it wasnt the Phoenix. She closed her eyes for a moment, and when they opened her pupils had formed into mere slits, as a scarlet filled the rest of them.

_You will do as I command..._

_-Scene-_

Connor, Ethan and Kira walked alone through another section of the museum, looking around for the fourth member of their group, it wasnt like Sabrina to just wander off; at least with not telling someone. "Where could she have gone?" Ethan frowned

"Last I saw she was sneaking around between the displays," Kira explained

Connor shook his head "This isn't right," he said, and couldnt help the worry that slipped into his tone. Being the tallest of the group, he glanced up and spotted a figure run between the wall and a large glass case "There she is!" he pointed "Sabrina!" he took off towards her, the others following. "Are you alright?" he asked, reaching her first "What happened, to you?"

"Im fine," she nodded absently "I just got lost"

"Lost?" Ethan asked "How did you get lost? There are signs everywhere!"

The red head looked up at him and glared "Everyone gets lost once in their lives!" she snapped

The blue Ranger backtracked slightly, confused by her sudden attitude

"Whatever," she scoffed "Are we leaving?"

The others frowned, "Yeah," Connor answered her "We're leaving"

"Good! The sooner we get out of here...the better!" and she stalked off towards the exited

The other three watched her go "Okay that was..." Ethan started

"Weird" Kira finished

Connor and Ethan both nodded in agreement.

**xXx**

During their usual afternoon relaxation at the Cybercafé, Sabrina sat alone on a barstool her science book open in front of her as she scribbled in her exercise book. Connor, Ethan and Kira sat in a booth across from her, watching her closely. Whatever had happened at the Museum wasnt good, because Sabrina never gave them the cold shoulder like she was right now, they perked up as they saw Hayley approach her daughter, glance across at them and say something.

"Sabrina, sweetie" the older red head frowned "Why aren't you with you're friends?"

Sabrina looked up, "What? So now we have to do _everything_ together?"

"Well no," Hayley frowned "But you usually do"

"Not anymore!" the younger red head answered, looking back down at her work "Look, mom" she sighed "I really need to get this finished for Dr. Mercer's class"

Hayley frowned "Dr. Mercer?" she then chuckled "I'll never get used to the sound of that"

"Hey, he's a real good teacher" Sabrina said, getting really defensive all of a sudden "And we're gonna learn alot from him!"

"Okay," Hayley frowned at her daughter "Well, im here if you need me" she patted her daughter's arm and walked away.

Watching the older red head walk away, Connor, Ethan and Kira jumped up and approached their friend "Hey, you wanna go to a movie, tonight?" Connor asked

"No," Sabrina answered without looking up

Connor frowned "You know when someone doesnt want to hang out with people, they usually come up with some sort of excuse" he pointed out

"Look," the red head responded finally looking up at them "I just dont feel like spending anymore time with you guys, unless I have too.'Kay?" she closed her books and pulled them off the bar "I have to go" she brushed past them and left the cafe.

"What's up with her?" Ethan questioned, as he, Kira and Connor watched the youngest of their group leave.

**xXx**

Flames erupted in mid-air outside lair to the Dino Lab; Sabrina stepped out of her element as she looked around. Alone. Perfect. She turned on her communicator and raised it to her lips "Uncle Tommy?" she questioned "You there?"

_"What is it Sabrina?"_

"I was just taking a run," she responded "and I think I saw something at the edge of the old forest by the lake; I think it might be a Dinozord Egg. Could you come check it out? Mom needs me to work double time at the Cybercafé since Trent quit"

_"Sure,"_ the Black ranger answered "_Im on my way"_

"Great. Thanks" she ducked behind a tree, and seconds later the cave door opened, revealing Tommy on his Black Dino ATV, he raced out into the woods, avoiding contact with the trees at all costs. Once he had disappeared, she stood up and flamed into the lab. Once inside she looked around, using her powers to sense what she needed to find.

_Now...finish the task..._

The red head nodded, as she turned in a full circle, stopping completely in front of an open drawer. She pulled it open and picked up a box, before searching for the key. Once she had both items in her hands she unlocked the box and removed a small yet old bone.

_Excellent...soon I will be complete...then I will rise again_

Just then her morpher beeped "_Sabrina, it's me...I couldnt find anything out here. Are you sure you saw something?"_

"Oh, im sorry Uncle Tommy" she responded "I must have been wrong. Thanks for checking it out for me"

_"No problem"_

When the line was disconnected, Sabrina turned, her eyes glowing scarlet, before flames covered her body and she disappeared.

**xXx**

"So you think Sabrina has been acting kind of strange?" Tommy asked, looking at the three students standing in front of him

"We just dont know what's wrong with her," Connor answered

Kira nodded "She's just not the same Sabrina Horizon we all know," she explained

But Tommy wasnt paying much attention at this point, instead he had walked towards a silver box which lay open on the table in front of him. The key still in the lock but the contents had been emptied. "Alright you three, I think we might have a bigger problem than that!"

"Like what?" Connor asked

"This," Tommy turned the metal box around

Ethan frowned "An empty box?"

"This box contained the final to a creature that was created by Mercer and me years ago"

"What kind of creature?" Connor asked

"Fossilador," Tommy explained "We were trying to create a dinosaur at one time that had the power of mind control. We scrapped it when it got out of hand"

"Great," Ethan said

Tommy continued "as long as I had the main support bone, it could never come to life"

"And that's what was in that box?" Kira asked, remembering the bone from yesterday

"Yes,"

Connor looked around at his friends and then up at his teacher "So who do you think took it?" he asked

"If it wasnt you three," Tommy responded "or it wasnt me or Hayley. That seriously cuts down the suspects"

"Sabrina?" Ethan asked in surprise

**xXx**

The door to the storage Room, back at the Museum blew open revealing Sabrina to be standing on the other side, the red head stepped into the room and spoke "I have returned," she said in an automated voice "Just as you commanded"

_Good girl...did you bring it?_

"Yes," the red head nodded, as her eyes went weird again. Reaching into her jacket pocket she pulled out the missing bone, and placed it on the shelf below Fossilador's skull. A bright white light shone from the pit of the creature's eyes, and soon it engulfed the whole skull.

_Excellent..._

Sabrina stood in the centre of the room and watched as bones flew off the shelves from all around the room, trailing brown coloured lights in their wake before coming together in front of her. Soon, Fossilador stood before her. "You have served your purpose, _Phoenix_!" he growled, blasting a beam at her which sent her flying backwards into a wall. She cried out, as she fell forward onto the floor, unconscious.

**xXx**

Kira, Connor, Ethan, Tommy, Hayley and Hunter stood in full view of the screens as Fossilador appeared in the city, he was already in giant form and causing destruction where ever he stormed. Hayley had contacted Hunter as soon as she had heard what had happened to her daughter and the two of them had rushed to Dino Lab.

_"Yes, I am free!"_ the monster growled "_My time as come at last!"_

"Im gonna take a wild stab and say that's your fossil monster?" Ethan asked

Tommy sighed "Unfortunately, it is"

"Any word from Sabrina?" Hunter asked

"Nothing," Hayley answered sadly, spinning around on her chair "but i've been trying"

Kira noticed the pain expression on the older red head's face "We'll find her Hayley," she said reassuringly, placing her hand on her friend's mother's shoulder "We always do"

"Think you guys," Tommy urged "Where could she have come in contact with this thing?"

Connor suddenly gasped "The Museum!"

Kira and Ethan's eyes widened in response

"We went on a field trip with Dr. Mercer," Connor continued

"Yeah," Ethan agreed "and she disappeared for a while"

Kira nodded "When she came back, that's when she started acting all weird"

"Alright, if that's where she came in contact with him there," Tommy stated "she might still be there. Someone will have to go look for her, Hayley -" he started turning to the older red head

Hunter interrupted "I'll go!" he said "If Sabrina is at the museum, and this attacked her, she maybe weakened. The Phoenix may try and take control, and I've had first hand experience with the Firebird" he turned to Hayley "You stay here...I dont think Sabrina would like it if she hurt you, while under the influence of the Phoenix"

"She wouldnt like it if she hurt you either," Hayley pointed out

Hunter shook his head, as he remembered back to the final battle with Lothor "She already did, remember?"

"Oh," Hayley said, sheepishly "Be careful Hunter..."

The older blonde nodded before Ninja streaking off to search for his girlfriend.

"We'll hold this thing off," Tommy finished turning to the three Rangers remaining

"Right,"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

_-Scene-_

"This city is mine!" Fossilador bellowed, stomping through the city as Connor, Kira, Ethan and Tommy appeared on their Raptor Riders; suddenly a huge purple blast of energy hit them knocking them completely off their riders. Zeltrax appeared in their line of vision.

"You're not going anywhere!" he growled "Triptoids!"

Triptoids appeared from behind him, leaping over rubble

The rangers launched themselves at the creatures and Tommy started battling Zeltrax "You guys go one!" he shouted "I'll deal with Zeltrax"

"Okay!" the three teens nodded, before taking off and going to fight Fossilador. As soon as the fight continued, Tommy broke away to call the Zords. Moments later, it appeared in the area and hatches opened to reveal the Tricera, Tyranno and Ptera Biozords, which ran alongside their Rangers. Sensing them, Fossilador turned to face them. It opened its jaws and shot out white smoke, which knocked the Zords to the ground.

**xXx**

Hunter ninja-streaked to the edge of the forest, before running as fast as he could towards the doors of the museum. He skidded to a stop, attempting to wrench open the door only to find that they were locked "Crap!" he cursed, before turning to the steps leading to the emergency exit at the bottom. Deciding to try his luck he made his way down them. Behind him, a museum guard appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Excuse me, sir" her voice rang out and Hunter stopped and turned "The museum is closed"

The Security guard, stood at around 5'5 with blonde curls flowing down around her shoulders; her crystal blue eyes surveyed him thoroughly and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He really didnt have time for stupid crushes right now.

"You'll have to come back tomorrow," she said, and it wasnt difficult to hear the purr in her voice

Hunter sighed "I understand," he told her "but I think there might be someone locked inside"

"That's impossible," she smiled sweetly, showing perfectly straight white teeth "I've check the building thoroughly"

"Look," he sighed "It's important...I think my girlfriend is still in there," he said, happy to see the hopeful look slip from her face "She had a field trip here today with her science class, and she didnt return home with them, her mother is really freaked out. Couldnt you just look, one more time?"

"Alright, alright" she nodded, reaching for her keys "I suppose I could"

Hunter sighed in relief "Thanks," he said, and followed her into the building as she opened the main doors.

**xXx**

The Megazord and Fossilador continued to battle, after the Megazord crashed into the ground. Kira groaned "We need Sabrina!" she complained

"Hey, Dr. O" Ethan said into his morpher "Any luck finding Sabrina, yet?"

"_No, Not yet"_ Tommy answered "_Just hang in there guys!"_

"We're trying!" Connor said, his voice strained.

**xXx**

The Storage room door swung open and Hunter felt his heart miss a few beats as he saw Sabrina lying on the floor, "Sabrina!" he gasped rushing in and falling to his knees beside her "Sabrina? Can you hear me? Are you okay?"

"Hmm," the red head mumbled, moving slightly as her eyes opened "Yeah, Im fine"

Remembering the security guard behind them, Hunter pulled her into him as he cradled her "You scared the hell out of me!" he exclaimed

"What happened?" she asked, before realization dawned "Oh no...I set that thing -"

"Can you get up?" Hunter asked

The red head nodded, and started to move "Should I call a doctor?" the guard asked, stepping into the room

"Uh, no" Sabrina said, shaking her head "No, I'll be fine...I just really need to get home"

Hunter nodded and wrapped his arm around her waist as he held her close "Thanks," he said quickly to the guard as they both left the room and hurried out of the Museum. Once they made it outside, and as far away from the museum as possible; did either seem to physically relax.

"How did you get her to let you in?" Sabrina asked

Hunter smirked "I told her my girlfriend had come here earlier with her school, but she hadnt come home"

"Liar!" she scolded, hitting him in the arm, before hugging him "Thank you" she murmured into his Ninja clothes

"I wasnt gonna leave you there," he told her "I thought the Phoenix would have tried to take you over again; if you had been weakened or something"

She shook her head "Oh My God!" she suddenly yelped, "That thing!" her face paled "I can't believe Im responsible for letting that thing come to life!"

"It wasnt you're fault, in you're civilian form you couldnt stop it from controlling your mind" he told her

A look of worry passed over her features "The others...that creature, it grew huge! So the others are probably off fighting it and..." she stumbled over her words, cupping her mouth in fear of her friends "Im going over there!"

"You sure?" he asked

She nodded "_Nobody_ messes with my mind and gets away with it!" she reached up and kissed him "Go back to the Dino Lab. I'll see you in a bit"

"Be careful," he warned her

She nodded, before flaming out.

**xXx**

The Fossilador monster attacked the Megazord once more, sending the Rangers inside crashing against the consoles in front of them; suddenly a screech ripped through the air as the three looked up "What was that?" Connor asked

Turning to the skies the Fossil monster fired off several attacks but the bird that was flying out towards them dodged and looped over to avoid collision, perched on the beak of the Bird was a familiar red head "Hang on guys!" she shouted.

"Sabrina!" Connor said, is voice full of hope

The red head readied her morpher "Phoenix Power, Power Up!" once morphed she jumped from her Zord's beak and into the cockpit "Phoenix Zord! Thundersaurus Megazord! Combine!" she commanded, and her Zord connected with the Megazord to create the Phoenix-Saurus Megazord.

"Megazord! Online!"

The four rangers yelled, as Sabrina appeared between Connor and Ethan

"Good timing, Sabrina" Ethan said to the red head beside him

Connor nodded "Yeah, we could use the help"

The 16-year-old smiled "Dont sweat it guys," she told them "Lets blast that bone head!"

"Fire lasers!" Kira commanded, when that did nothing she tried again "Ptera rang!" the boomerang like weapon flew at the fossil monster, before rebounding back.

"Fire breath!" Sabrina commanded, as the T-Rex mouth opened and fire shot out; sparks flew from the Fossil monster but he didnt explode; a hand merely fell off, but seconds later it regrew "No!" she yelled "He can regenerate!"

"Nice try," the monster growled, spurting white smoke out of his mouth at them again.

Ethan groaned "Here we go again!" he yelled

"_Hang on guys!_" Tommy said over the morphers, as the Megazord sparked around them as Fossilador latched onto them "_Sabrina, aim for the spot where you put the missing bone! Its his weakness!"_

The red head nodded "Right!" and Connor let her take the helm as a targeting screen came online before them, she directed the system as it locked onto the space in Fossilador's neck "Locked on! Tyranno Drill!"

After pushing away Fossilador, the Megazord leapt up into the air as the Tyranno Drill spun around madly, before Sabrina stabbed it into the creature's neck. As it landed, they watched as Fossilador shrieked in pain and anger, before exploding. From the ground, Tommy watched, smiling.

**xXx**

"So glad you're back to normal Sabrina," Ethan said, as the red head lead them into the Dino Basement "You were pretty scary there for a while"

She frowned and turned to them "Im so sorry I was mean to you guys," she apologized

"Hey, dont worry about it" Kira said, nudging the younger teen's shoulder

"Yeah," Connor nodded "You could never be that mean..."

The red head stopped and turned to look up at him "You should watch the Ranger archives," she told him "See what I did to the Ninja Storm team at the final battle" she turned to search for Hunter and found him watching her from across the base "Or you could just ask Hunter" she added, crossing the base and smiling as Hunter wrapped his arms around her shoulders and she proceeded to wrap her's around his waist.

"Im just glad everything worked out," Hunter told her

She nodded "Yeah, but it's kinda weird though"

"What's that?" Tommy asked, turning to face her

"Anton Mercer," Sabrina frowned "this thing was stored in his museum...why?" she asked

**xXx**

The Oliver household was silent, Hayley, Sabrina and even Hunter were asleep by now, the only residence who seemed to be still awake was Tommy Oliver and that had more to do with the fact that he was stuck in Ranger form and couldn't exactly sleep in a bed with it one. If Trent hadnt fossilized him in Amber, he may have been able to take refugee in his bed just like his best friend, niece and her boyfriend.

But no, he was stuck in the Ranger lab, going through some old inventory things. Has he continued to sort through old documents, letters and other various items, one thing caught his eye in particular. It was an old letter. One that sparked a memory within him instantly.

'Dear John…'

It was the letter from Kim that he had received a few years ago, the one where she was breaking up with him because she had met someone new in Florida. He remembered how heartbreaking it had been when he first received it and how it had felt to know she was sharing her heart with someone that wasn't him. But he had managed to move on…but that didn't mean he didn't at least think about Kim long after the letter.

He sighed; this letter was the reason behind his trust for Hunter. Despite he knew Hunter had been a Power Ranger, just seeing him with his niece brought back memories of the way he used to be with Kim. So young and in love. But soon, time would move on. Would history repeat itself in more ways than one?

History had already repeated itself in the shape of the Power Rangers, there had been many Generations since his first time as a ranger, and now here he sat a ranger once more. The Ranger Generation was also repeating for Sabrina, as this was the second time she was a ranger…and something told him that it wouldn't be the last team she fought for.

But would history of failed love fall into the same category? Would Hunter hurt Sabrina the way Kim had hurt him? Even though he prayed it would happen, mostly because he couldn't stand seeing his niece so upset, but he just couldn't find it in himself to realize if History did repeat itself there was nothing he could do to stop it.

With a heavy sigh he looked down at the letter before filing it away once more; he just had to have faith. Faith that Sabrina and Hunter's love for one another was different and stronger than the love he shared with Kim. And maybe…just maybe…they would survive whatever, the world threw at them.

* * *

**A/N: Yay. Another update. Finally. Would have had this up sooner but I couldn't decide on a decent ending. So Tommy's thoughts and feelings about his distrust for Hunter has come into play. Is Sabrina and Hunter's love stronger than Tommy's and Kim's? Let me know in a review. Please.**

**Big shout out to **_Iron Mantis_ **for the idea of Fossilador control Sabrina in this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Review (Pretty please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 27th July 2010 at 5:28AM_


	16. Lost and Found in Translation

_The Phoenix Series_

_Dino Thunder: The Secret Phoenix_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Lost and Found in Translation**

* * *

"What's going on?" Connor whispered, as he and Kira stepped foot into the dimly lit Cybercafé; it was after hours and all chairs and stools had been stacked on top of tables and the bar, but at the far end of the room stood a wide-screen TV which illuminated the sitting area as it flickered.

"No clue," Kira shrugged, looking up at him

Upon hearing a high-pitched cartoon laugh the last two remaining Rangers edged forward to find the Ethan, Sabrina and Hunter staring at the screen. Ethan was sat in the middle of the three seater couch, his feet propped up on the table in front of him a bowl of popcorn resting on his stomach and a large remote in his hand. On the loveseat couch to the right of Ethan, sat Sabrina and Hunter. The tall Blonde had his arms wrapped around the smaller red head, who was curled up beside him, her head resting on his chest a bowl of popcorn between them and their attention trained on the TV.

"Hey!" Sabrina complained as Ethan changed the channel "I was watching that!"

"Dude's," Connor said, walking forward and making himself known "what are you doing? You were supposed to meet us at the Library"

Sabrina looked up at her friends "Mom got a new satellite dish," she answered "Nine hundred and thirty-seven channels of paradise,"

"Nine hundred channels?" Kira asked "I bet there still nothing on"

"Are you kidding me?" Ethan chuckled, never removing his eyes from the screen "This is amazing! Four-language soap operas, sumo wrestling, junior high school girls' synchronized swimming! I may never leave this room again!"

There were three collective complains as Connor reached over and turned off the big screen TV.

"Hey!" Ethan, Sabrina and Hunter complained, as the Blue ranger turned it back on "We were watching that!"

"What about your social studies assignment?" Connor asked "You know the one on comparing two countries?"

"Im almost done!" Ethan whined

Kira nodded "Me too," and she joined the Blue ranger on the large sofa

"Hunter helped me finished mine last night," Sabrina responded

Connor sighed "Well, I haven't started" he turned around "See you guys later"

Ethan shrugged and started changing channels again, he stopped after one flick as the eyes of the four teens watching widened. "No way!" Ethan said, snapping forward in his seat "Connor, c'mere!"

"What?" the red ranger asked, as he returned and dropped down between Kira and Ethan on the three seater sofa.

"It's us!" Kira breathed

Connor shook his head "Not exactly" he murmured, as the credits for the Red, Blue, Yellow and Phoenix Rangers were credit for in some Japanese show.

"According to the satellite guide it's a Japanese TV show about the world famous Power Rangers," Sabrina explained reading from the booklet in her hands "They even dubbed it in English!"

"We're a TV show in Japan?" Kira grinned "I've _got_ to see this!"

"Its whack," Conner muttered, eating some popcorn from Ethan's bowl

Sabrina frowned "How do you know its whack?" she asked "You haven't even given it a chance"

"It wasnt even made here!" the Red ranger retorted "I mean, what would they know about Power Rangers in Japan?"

"Only one way to find out!" Hunter said, turning up the volume on the TV as the intro credits ended and the show finally began

Kira nodded "I for one want to know what they think of us"

"Yeah!" Sabrina grinned turning back to the TV. Connor sighed, as he slouched in his seat between Kira and Ethan.

_-Scene-_

_"Who wants to try some of my curry?" a girl clad in yellow, Ranru Itsuki, inquired, putting the finishing touches on a dish of food. She brought it over to the counter, where a guy wearing red and a girl wearing scarlet stood._

_"Mmm, smells delicious!" the scarlet-girl, Emiri Imanaka, breathed happily "Just like my mom used to make!"_

_"Sure looks good," the red guy, Ryouga Hakua, agreed, before the three looked up as a blue-clad teen entered the restaurant_

_"Hey, how's it going?" he nodded_

_"Hey!" all three replied, smiling_

_The blue-guy, Yukito Sanjyou, found himself a small table to sit at, unfolding his newspaper. He stared at the main article a moment, before groaning "Whacker Wilson's coming to Japan! Those American baseball players are always so greedy!"_

_"How do you know?" a voice asked, and Yukito looked down to see his Blue Tricera Morpher's eyes had lit up as it spoke_

_"Ack!" a voice from behind him yelled, and Yukito turned to see Ryouga backing away from the counter, dropping a spoon as his hand flayed before his mouth "Too spicy!"_

_"Toughen up!" Ranru snickered_

_Emiri grinned "That's how my mom used to make it!"_

_"You guys should taste my curry," Yukito stated, standing up and walking over to the counter_

_"I can't taste anything anymore!" Ryouga whined, his mouth wide open and tongue burning_

_"I'll make some," Yukito offered, ignoring the complaints of the Red Ranger "You'll love it!"_

_He then proceeded to grab a pineapple, tossed it into the air -_

_-Scene-_

"Hey!" four voices yelled, all eyes turning to Connor, who threw the remote onto the table, a look of annoyance set in on his features

"What did you do that for?" Sabrina grumbled, as Ethan snatched the remote off the table

Connor shook his head "They've got it all wrong, I mean, did you see the red guy? He's nothing like me!"

"That's the whole point," Hunter chuckled "Just because something is different doesnt mean it's bad"

Ethan nodded "I aint nothing like the blue-guy, I just wanna see what kind of curry he makes" he pointed the remote at the TV and turned it back on.

"Hey check it out," Kira stated as a large castle came into view "That must be the evil villain's lair!"

_-Scene-_

_"I hate the Power Rangers!" Jannu, the evil villain's right hand woman growled angrily, "But the Black Ranger I hate most of all!"_

_"Hey, here's a thought," a little girl in white stated as she came forward "Instead of whining, why dont you do something about?"_

_The screen flickered to a monster "Great idea boss,"_

_-Scene-_

"No way!" Sabrina gaped, before ripples of laughter rebounded off the Rangers "Mesogog is portrayed as girl!"

Kira stated, laughing so hard her sides hurt "A _little _girl!"

The only person who didnt seem amused was Connor, but he continued to watch as one of the henchmen created a monster that gave people bad hair, he groaned "That's their evil plan?" he scoffed "Bad hair?"

"Hey, I've seen you have some pretty bad hair days" Kira teased "It's kinda scary"

Sabrina nodded in agreement

"Shh!" Ethan snapped, shoving popcorn into his mouth

_-Scene-_

_"What is it?" Ryouga questioned as he, Ranru and Emiri crowded around a plate of...odd-looking food, made by Yukito. Together, they looked up at the chef_

_"Curry Fruit Surprise," he answered, smiling weakly "Try it!"_

_The other three Rangers hesitated; standing up straight they exchanged glances, before turning and starting to walk away._

_"Guys...?" Yukito called after them, and they grinned sheepishly at him_

_Ranru turned to the two girls as they formed a half circle "I can't eat that," he whispered "I'll hurl!"_

_"I have acid reflux," Emiri complained_

_"Okay...then who's going to try it?" Ryouga asked, and the girls smiled, looking at him "No!"_

_At that moment the door opened behind them, and a middle-aged man walked in "Top o' the mornin' to ya!" he greeted; making all three Rangers smile widely._

_"Mr. Oshanasee!" Ranru waved_

_"Have we got something for you!" Ryouga agreed, and the patron grimaced seeing their over-eager expressions_

_He shook his head "I'm outta here!" he declared, turning around_

_"Wait!" Emiri called, waving him back as Ryouga and Ranru rushed forward to grab him_

_"I hope you're hungry!" Ryouga grinned, leading the man to a table "Here, have a seat"_

_"Do we have a surprise for you!" Ranru smiled, turning to the girl beside her "Go get it!"_

_The Phoenix ranger nodded, rushed to find the platter Yukito had made, his eyes widened, as she delivered it to Mr. Oshanasee "Here it is!" she said happily "Yummy, yummy!"_

_"It smells funny!" he declared, wrinkling his nose_

_"Just one bit," Ryouga urged_

_Just then a teen in black approached the group as Emiri looked up "Hey, Asuka!" she greeted, "What are you doing here?"_

_"Im starving," he told her, rubbing his stomach "You got anything to eat around here?"_

_"This is your lucky day!" Mr. Oshanasee exclaimed, springing up from his seat and holding the platter out for Asuka_

_Asuka frowned "It's free?"_

_"I'd pay you to eat it!" the man declared, and that was good enough for Asuka, who grabbed a few pieces and hungrily began devouring it. The others grimaced, as they watched him._

_"He likes it!" Yukito exclaimed happily "He really likes it!"_

_"So it seems..." Ranru nodded, but her smile turned into a frown when Asuka stopped chewing and his face twisted. Suddenly, his hands flew to his mouth and he ran off in the direction of the bathroom. The screen nearby went off with an alarm._

_"Uh oh," Ryouga stated, watching the flashing screen "Looks like we've got an emergency!"_

_"I'll show you out Mr. Oshanasee!" Ranru announced, grabbing the man by the arm and hauling him towards the door, platter still in hand. She leaned her head out of the door, smiling sweetly. "You have it to go!" and then she slammed the door shut, and returned to find Ryouga and Yukito at the super computer as a tracking signal flickered to life._

_"Alien life forms detected downtown" Yukito stated_

_"Right," Ryouga nodded, before looking towards Emiri, who was knelt before the bathroom door "How's he doing in there?"_

_Emiri knocked on the door beside her "Black Ranger, we need you!" she called, but her only response was a painful groan_

_"We dont have time!" Ryouga announced, turning towards the door "C'mon Rangers!"_

**xXx**

"Oh, come on!" Connor groaned a few moments later when the scene shifted to the lakefront area where Whacker Wilson had just come across today's monster as it terrorized people "That is _so_ a guy in a rubber suit!"

"No one said this was a documentary," Ethan pointed out "Use your imagination"

"Like anyone is gonna believe a combination of bear, ATM machine and mushroom!" he pointed out, listing the number of components of the monster

Kira and Sabrina exchanged looks "Is it really any different to what we fight?" the Yellow ranger asked

Connor rolled his eyes, apparently he wasnt changing his friends' minds about this show; so reluctantly, he went back to watching.

_-Scene-_

_"My name is Kaching!" the monster declared "A monster who feeds off of greed! With my magic wigs, I will soon control the world!"_

_A tiny mushroom appeared in the bears paw, and it lunched it through the air, hitting some random guy in the head. Seconds later, a large pink wig grew out. He tossed another mushroom this time giving an old woman deep blue hair._

_"What the...?" Whacker Wilson frowned as people went running by, followed by the stomping Kaching monster._

_"Lookie here?" Kaching cackled "American tourist! You look like you're ready for a new do!"_

_A yell ripped through the air "Hey!" it turned to see four teens running up "Bear...monster...thing!"_

_"Wait your turn!" Kaching bellowed_

_"Let's do it!" Ryouga exclaimed, and he, as well as the other three, swung their morphers into formation_

_"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"_

_"Phoenix Power, Power Up!"_

_-Scene-_

As the Rangers onscreen morphed, Ethan turned to his friends "I didnt tell anyone!" he swore "You guys?"

Sabrina shook her head

"Not me!" Kira agreed

"Hey, at least we're getting some action" Connor commented, watching a morph that was in many ways different from their own, and that included a long winded morphing cries.

_-Scene-_

_"Tyranno Power, Red Ranger!"_

_"Ptera Power, Yellow Ranger!"_

_"Tricera Power, Blue Ranger!"_

_"Phoenix Power, Phoenix Ranger!"_

_"Power Rangers!" they cried together_

_"Very impressive," Kaching taunted, clapping its large paws "But I brought Special Guest Stars. Triptoids!"_

_A series of foot soldiers appeared behind him, bypassing Whacker Wilson entirely. Leaping past Kaching, the Red ranger began to battle the foot soldiers, quickly joined by his fellow Rangers._

_"Smashing, bashing all paid in cash!" Kaching exclaimed, not making any sense "Wait till I unleash my mushrooms on the Rangers!"_

_"Red Ranger!" Ryouga exclaimed, a brown wig on his helmet. __**Horse sound**__._

_"Yellow Ranger!" Ranru cried, a purple wig adoring her helmet. __**Cat sound.**_

_"Blue Ranger!" Yukito added, a blonde wig falling into the front of his helmet. __**Dog sound.**_

_"Phoenix Ranger!" Emiri finished, her pale blue wig shaking on her helmet. __**Bird sound.**_

_"WIGGY RANGERS!" they shouted together._

_-Scene-_

"Wiggy Rangers?" Sabrina questioned, a small smile creeping onto her face "that's funny!"

Connor rolled his eyes "Oh, that's it!" he looked across at Sabrina "I mean, they're totally making fun of us. I'm outta here!"

"Connor wait," Ethan called after him "Okay, so maybe this isn't exactly accurate of our jobs as Power Rangers" he looked across at Kira, Sabrina and Hunter "It is kinda fun!"

"You haven't even given it a chance," Kira complained

Sabrina nodded "Dont you want to see how it ends?"

"It ends with me going out that door, going to the library and finishing my report!" he told her "I'll see you guys later!" he turned toe and walked away.

"He'll be back" Ethan said, once Connor had disappeared

Hunter frowned "How do you know?" he asked

"He forgot this!" and the Blue ranger pulled up Connor's backpack from the floor and dropped it between him and Kira. The other three nodded and turned back to the TV.

_-Scene-_

_"This is gonna be hilarious!" Kaching snickered diabolically as he launched another mushroom. It swerved past the Rangers, heading towards the unsuspecting Whacker Wilson. Ignoring the cries of the Rangers, Whacker dropped his duffel bag, and pulled out a baseball bat. The next thing they know the mushroom is hurtling back through the air and returned to its owner. It smashed onto the monsters had, as a huge, thick, bright orange wig appeared. "Hey! It's only funny, when I do it!" the monster yelled, before he, and the Triptoids, vanished._

_"Where did everybody go?" Ranru inquired, looking around_

_Ryouga shrugged "No clue,"_

_"Who's that dude?" Emiri asked, pointing at the baseball player_

_The man removed his hood and his sunglasses, as Yukito stepped forward, powering down like the other three "Whacker Wilson! The greedy American baseball player!"_

_"You guys are good fighters;" he grinned, grabbing his duffel bag and walking off "See ya again"_

_"Wait, what're you doing here?" Ryouga frowned_

_"Oh, my back is killing me!" Whacker declared, turning and stepping towards the four teens "I heard the world's best chiropractor lives here"_

_Yukito looked confused "You mean you're not here to play baseball?" he asked_

_"How can I play baseball when I can hardly move?" Whacker Wilson replied, "I have to find this chiropractor. His name is Yukito Sanjyou"_

_"Huh?" Ranru, Ryouga and Emiri gasped, "That's him!" and they pointed at the blue-clad teen between them._

_Whacker Wilson grinned happily "Hey!"_

_-Scene-_

As Ethan munched away happily at his popcorn, Kira smiled as she watched the show and Sabrina and Hunter laughed at the scenes; heavy thuds were heard on the floor as Connor approached the back of the couch where Kira and Ethan sat.

"Come on Connor," Ethan said, without looking up, as the boy in red knocked the popcorn pieces off his backpack as he reached for it "Take a seat"

Connor sighed "Is it really that good?" he asked

"You'll never know, if you dont watch for yourself" Kira told him

"Shh!" Sabrina said, without looking up

_-Scene-_

_"Get your own!" Emiri said, slapping Ryouga's hand away from her popcorn as she sat on the step below the one he and Ranru was sitting on. In the courtyard below them, Yukito was working his chiropractic magic on Whacker Wilson. "Hey, I read somewhere that Whacker Wilson makes five million a year!"_

_"Really?" Ryouga's eyes widened "Five million?"_

_"D'you think Yukito's right?" Ranru questioned "That Whacker only plays for the money?"_

_Ryouga shrugged "I dunno, he seems to really love baseball"_

_Emiri's giggling as she pointed towards Whacker Wilson who was dancing around on the stone bed he lay on before. Soon Yukito morphed into the Blue Ranger, and walked back towards his friends._

_"I dont get him...why would he do it for nothing?" Whacker questioned, before grabbing his duffel bag, baseball bat and walking off._

_-Scene-_

"Im starting to see the moral here," Kira smiled

Connor sighed "What, that Power Rangers are doofuses?" he muttered

"No," Sabrina rolled her eyes "That money isn't everything!" she threw popcorn over at him as it bounced off the side of his head, and landed in Kira's lap "Have you not been paying attention?"

The Red rangers sighed and reached forward to take popcorn from Ethan, but the blue-clad boy slapped his hand away "C'mon share!" he said, before turning to Sabrina and Hunter. The red head spotted his hungry look and shook her head.

"There's more behind the bar!" she pointed out, holding her bowl close. Connor shook his head and snatched some off Ethan, just as the Kaching monster outsmarted Whacker Wilson and made fun of him; before Connor appeared in front of the TV screen opening his sweater wide to block the view.

"Okay, its bad enough that they've made us look like fools, but, to make fun of our sports heroes?" he exclaimed "Where is your pride? I will _not_ sit here and take this!"

Hunter frowned "Dont you think you're overreacting just a little but?" he asked, as Sabrina yelled for Connor to move "I mean, it is just a TV show"

"Yeah, but dont you see what this represents?" Connor retorted "This is what they think of us in Japan!"

"How can you say that?" Kira demanded as she and Ethan moved from one end of the couch to the other, attempting to see around the Reefside soccer star "It's one episode of one TV show, and not even the whole episode!"

Ethan nodded in agreement "Look, my suggestion is that you sit down, and watch the rest. And if you still dont like it, you can, write to the TV station or something. Or the congress. Or the president. I dont really care; I just wanna see what happens! Now -"

"Move!" Sabrina, Ethan and Kira said together

Connor hesitated, before dropping his arms and returning to his seat "Thank you," Ethan sighed

"Finally!" Kira said

Sabrina nodded "Good!" she responded, laying back against Hunter as the TV show continued.

_-Scene-_

_"I was right about Whacker," Yukito announced, talking to himself "He won't change"_

_"Hey back-cracker!" Whacker Wilson called, running up to him with large bags in his hands "Look at what I've got! Big bulging bags of bucks! See?"_

_"I told you," Yukito sighed, shaking his head as he walked off "That doesnt impress me"_

_"But I wanna pay you for fixing my back!" Whacker declared, kneeling down and undoing a bag to get some cash "How much do you want?"_

_"No!" Yukito protested "Please"_

_But Whacker wasnt listening "How 'bout...ten thousand dollars?" he asked, flashing the money before his eyes as his hood fell off. And then, Yukito's eyes widened when he spotted the aqua blue wig._

_"Where'd you get that?"_

_"Here!" Whacker exclaimed, thrusting money into the Blue Ranger's hands "In the home run derby, I cheated and now im loaded like crazy! I bribed the opposing pitcher and he tossed me big fat marshmallows! I hit the run outta the park and collected the big cash prize!"_

_Yukito shook his head "Keep your money!" he snapped, throwing it back "You're worse than I thought!"_

_"No, I insist!" Whacker told him, placing more and more stacks of money in Yukito's hands "Money is the only thing that makes you happy!"_

_"I dont want it!" Yukito yelled, throwing the bag and the cash to the ground and making Whacker Wilson gasp, running towards the money._

_"Oh, my money!" he wailed "Money! Money!"_

_Yukito hesitantly backed away "Whacker..." he glanced down the street to see others around the town with wigs harassing all sorts of people for money "This is insane! It must be those wigs that are making everybody obsessed with money!"_

_He leant down, trying to snap Whacker Wilson out of the 'money trance' but didnt get far before a large paw tapped him on the shoulder_

_"Excuse me!" Kaching yelled before tossing the Blue Ranger aside "Time for a change!"_

_The ATM machine built in its chest went off, spewing enlarged penny and dimes after penny and dimes in Yukito's direction and encasing him in an air tight dome of them. He struggled to get free, but was unsuccessful._

_"Ha! There's nothing you can do to stop me!" Kaching laughed maniacally "Soon the whole world will be controlled by greed!"_

_"Back off!" the three other Rangers shouted as they arrived, and took up an offensive pose_

_The Phoenix ranger looked down at Yukito "You okay?" she asked, before frowning "Wait; are you in a pile of coins?"_

_"Yeah, it's the monsters fault" he grumbled, before morphing and breaking free. Coins were thrown everywhere, catching the light on them and reflecting in all directions._

_"That's it Rangers, I've had enough of all your screaming and morphing!" Kaching bellowed "Once and for all I'm going to destroy you!"_

_More enlarged money was hurled their way, but they used their Thundermax Sabres and Fire staff's to deflect most of it. Unfortunately, the speed and frequency of the coins picked up, and they were unable to stop the dangerous flow of sparkling coins that hit them._

_"Fight with me Rangers!" Kaching laughed "and I'll make you rich, rich, rich!"_

_Emiri scoffed "Can you believe this guy?"_

_"Yeah, he thinks he can buy us off!" Ranru rolled her eyes_

_"How much money are we talking here?" Ryouga questioned_

_"What?" Yukito spat, looking at his leader_

_The Red ranger stammered "I mean...never!"_

_"Hey," Ranru said turning to the Red ranger_

_Emiri frowned "You had us worried"_

_"Well, it doesnt hurt to ask" Ryouga stated, laughing nervously_

_"There you are!" the Black Ranger called as he rode in on his Raptor Rider "I've been looking for you guys everywhere" behind his Raptor Rider was a wheel barrow. He slowed to a stop "Hey, I think I have something that might help! Grab one!"_

_"It's the Black ranger!" Yukito cried, and he and the others ran over, grabbed things from the wheel barrow. They found it was all things money was kept in, before they lined up in front of the monster, containment units at the read._

_Ryouga had a large red tomato-shaped Piggy bank, Ranru had a treasure chest, Yukito had a cash register, Emiri had a cash register and Asuka had a small safe._

_"So you brought some money banks, huh? Let me help you fill them!" the monster yelled, unleashing a powerful spray of coins. They went soaring towards the Rangers, who proceeded in catching them in the money banks, until they were full._

_Unfortunately, the next round of coins hit them and sparks flew from the Rangers knocking them off their feet. "Ha, you lose!" Kaching cackled_

_"Now what are we going to do?" Emiri whined as they struggled to their feet_

_"Hey, look at the money Kaching got me!" Whacker Wilson called, running towards them "Join him and be rich!"_

_"Whacker..." Yukito pondered "If he really does love baseball more than money, maybe we can save him! Now batting, number one, Whacker Wilson!"_

_The baseball player halted "What?"_

_"Play ball!" the Blue Ranger yelled, tossing the cash register towards Whacker. It soared through the air, and the baseball player reacted on instinct, dropping the bags of money and getting his bat to swing._

_The money bank went flying past the Rangers, and smashed into Kaching, knocking it out cold._

_"Sweet dreams," Ranru laughed but the sound died as Kaching got back up and rushed at the Rangers, knocking all of them off their feet._

_"The world is mine, no one can stop me!" he bellowed, not caring as the Rangers got up again_

_Emiri frowned "I say it time we crash the cash monster!" she declared_

_"Okay, it's on!" Ryouga agreed, and the three Dino Rangers summoned their power weapons "Z-Rex Blaster!"_

_They formed the blaster and got into position._

_"FIRE!" Emiri yelled_

_Then a huge energy blast soared through the air and ripped right through the monster._

_-Scene-_

"Yes!" Connor yelled, as he jumped up onto the sofa and pumped his fist into the air, startling his friends who sat around him; all of which gave him suppressed glances "Well, it...it was kinda cool"

"See," Kira smiled, "We're not so different after all, just a slightly different interpretation"

Sabrina nodded "Now, aren't you glad you stayed?" she asked

"Yeah," he nodded "I guess I am"

"Well," Ethan declared, standing up as the credits rolled onscreen "I think its time to call it a night"

Connor frowned "Actually, Im gonna stay and, uh, watch another one" he told his friends, and Ethan's eyes widened "Or find a movie!" he added quickly

"Well, there are nine hundred and thirty seven channels," Hunter chuckled "Im sure there's something to keep him entertained"

Sabrina shook her head as she pulled Kira up from her seat "Okay, whatever, dude," she said waving her hand at Connor "We're going home," she then passed him the keys to the store, as she and Hunter followed Kira and Ethan out of the Cybercafé.

**xXx**

"You liked it so much you had to catch the re-run?" Ethan asked, as he, Kira and Sabrina rounded the back of the couch the next morning, the same one they had occupied the previous night. Connor was still sitting there, the same episode of Power Rangers Dino Thunder from the previous evening was playing, and it was at the last scene.

"Something like that," Connor answered, turning off the TV.

Sabrina frowned as she looked over her friends shoulder "Japanese vs. American culture" she read "Closer than we think" she smiled

"Yeah, last night, it gave me an idea for my social studies project," he stated "I compared how they see us, to how we see ourselves"

"Uh, without getting too specific, I hope" Kira warned

Connor smirked "Please, I admit I was a little bit sceptical at first, but then I really got into it"

"See, their show was different, but still it was cool" Kira smiled

"There was one thing though..." Connor smirked, "Not enough Red Ranger"

"You're just jealous Blue Ranger saved the day," Ethan chuckled

Kira and Sabrina scoffed playfully "What?" they asked "With the Yellow and Phoenix rangers, that furry faced freak never stood a chance!" and they lead the way out of the Cybercafé; Connor and Ethan following behind.

* * *

**A/N: Most didnt see the point in this episode; and I will admit when I first saw it on TV I didnt really like it either. But it was fun to write. So, enjoy.**

**Review (Thanks)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 27th July 2010 at 11:18PM_


	17. Copy That

_The Phoenix Series_

_Dino Thunder: The Secret Phoenix_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: Oh the chapter where Trent returns to the good side. Will Sabrina forgive him? Or will he have to work to regain her trust?**

* * *

**Copy That**

* * *

The Cybercafé was bustling as it was everyday, Connor and Kira were sitting together at a table not that far from the bar where Hayley stood serving teenagers, as her daughter run around the cafe taking orders and serving at the same time. The younger red head had just passed Cassidy and Devin's table, catching part of their conversation.

"There is only one Cassidy Cornell," the platinum blonde replied, causing the small red head to roll her eyes as she passed "WAITER!" her voice suddenly shouted, and Ethan who was helping the two Horizons, jumped spilling the tray he had been carrying all over the floor, stopping at the table that Connor and Kira had been sitting at. Sabrina who had just taken another order of drinks from her mother squeaked as she felt smoothie hit the back of her legs.

Hayley sighed and handed her daughter a cloth so she could wipe the smoothie off of her legs, as Connor chuckled from behind her "Clean up on aisle five," he said

"Since when do you work here?" Kira asked, holding back a small laugh as she turned to face Ethan, as he got to his knees and starting picking up the plastic glasses

Sabrina dropped down beside him, to help "Since _Trent_ -" she spat his name like it was acid "quit, me and my mom have been short handed. I tried taking on the double shift, but my mom wouldnt let me" she explained looking up at her friends "She's even got Hunter on her side...they tag teamed me" Her friends chuckled "So Ethan agreed to help us until we can find someone else"

"Yeah," Ethan nodded

Connor nodded "I guess kicking our butts isn't enough of a job for that guy!" he said, remembering not to use his name as Sabrina's attitude usually darkened whenever he was mentioned

"I hate to say this," Kira began, "But maybe there is no good left in Trent..."

Ethan and Connor paled as they exchanged glances, Sabrina's hands clenched tightly around the cup she was holding before particles of blue started to seep through her fingers; her powers kicking in and melting the plastic cup.

"Sorry," Kira apologized sheepishly, as the red head nodded stiffly, got to her feet and walked out into the back of the store to dispose of the ruined cup.

**xXx**

"I need more competition!" Trent snarled, having defeated a swarm of Tyrannodrones, he looked up as his father neared "This is too easy, I wipe the floor with them every time!"

Anton nodded "Yeah, I see that" the Tyrannodrones were strewn across his law. His son sat at a patio table, putting his feet up on it and staring at his Dino Gem "Look, son...this change that's happened to you. I dont like it"

"The White Dino Gem's making me stronger every day" Trent grinned evilly "Soon no-one's going to be able to stop me, Dad" he looked up "Isn't that what you wanted?"

Mercer shook his head "No, it's not what I wanted, that's what Mesogog wants" he sighed. Seeing his son frown, he leaned forward, looking upset "Look, we share the same mind, but...I hate what he's done to you"

"But you are Mesogog,"

"Not by choice," Mercer replied, standing up and beginning to pace "You know, my research on Dinosaur DNA was bold. It was ground-breaking. I was sure I was on the verge of a whole new technology. One that would serve the betterment of mankind...but it was experimental. It was too risky to try on anyone but myself. I had no idea the effects would be so monstrous"

"But our plan to bring back the era of the dinosaurs..." Trent protested "It's all in our reach!"

"It's not _my_ plan;" Anton sighed "That's what Im trying to tell you. This creature...Mesogog...has poisoned my mind. I never wanted this for you. Do you understand that?"

"Well, it's too late for that now, isn't it?" Trent snapped, getting up and walking away

**xXx**

"Alright, creep!" Connor yelled as he and the other Rangers arrived in a parking level of the town centre, running up to the new monster - Copyotter "We're taking you down!"

The monster cackled "Oh yeah, says who?"

"The Power Rangers!" Sabrina exclaimed, stepping forward "What is that?"

"The name's Copyotter! And here's a pepper for you!" it shouted, launching a huge version of the green vegetable at the Rangers. Kira instinctively summoned her Thundermax Sabre, swinging it at the enemy projectile and sending it right back like a baseball. It hit the monster and exploded, causing her fellow rangers to applaud her.

"Sorry, I'm not supposed to have too many spicy foods," Kira stated "Thanks anyway"

"Then how about some seafood!" Copyotter yelled, producing a shell and launching it at the Rangers "This is what I call shell-shock!" it shouted. Wielding their Thundermax Sabres, Connor, Ethan and Kira managed to knock their shells away, as Sabrina merely flicked her wrist as the shell dropped to the ground toasted. "You'll pay for that!" he growled.

"Tricera Shield!" Ethan called, summoning his Power Weapon to hand

The monster cackled again "That's exactly what I was looking for!" and the machine on the centre of his chest started to glow a bright purple "Now here's my secret power! Copy!" there a slight pause before Ethan's Tricera shield appeared in the monsters hand

"Now way!" Ethan shook his head in disbelief, before a blast of energy hit him in the stomach.

The other Rangers gasped as Sabrina held out her hand to help up the fallen Blue Ranger "You okay?" she asked

"I think so" he answered "But...how?"

"It's on now!" Connor stated, as he and Kira stepped up, summoning their own Power Weapons "Tyranno Staff!"

"Ptera Grips!"

"Copy!" the monster yelled, and red and yellow weapons wound up in his fuzzy paws

Sabrina shook her head "That's cheating!" she yelled, as the monster ran at her two friends, attacking them with their own weapons. Soon they too were on the ground, and Sabrina stood in front of them protectively. "What more does he want?"

"Copy!" the monster yelled, and when it spoke next, it sounded like Sabrina "Hi! Im the Phoenix Ranger! Aren't I cute?"

Connor snickered "Oh, that's cold" Ethan commented

"My voice!" the red head gasped, kicking Connor in the leg in the process "That's enough!" she demanded suddenly turning serious once more.

The monster nodded mockingly "I agree! I have more important things to copy" and he ran off, as the others got to their feet.

"How are you gonna beat this guy?" Ethan asked

"First," Sabrina said, glaring through her visor "we find him!"

Connor nodded "Come on!" and together they took off in the direction of the Copyotter.

_-Scene-_

"One of Zeltrax's freaks," the White Ranger mused, beating up Copyotter before jumping away onto some nearby steps "Maybe you'll be a challenge"

The monster grinned "Ah, Just the ranger I was looking for!" the machine at his core glowed a bright purple and Trent's grip tightened on his Drago Sword "Copy!" a replica of the Sword appeared in Copyotter's grasp "Sweet!"

"Hey!" Trent yelled

"I'll be taking this," the monster cackled "Bye-bye!"

And with that, he was gone in a flash of purple. Trent jumped down from his perch to where the monster had been standing. A frown etched across his featured. "What was that about?" he pondered aloud.

**xXx**

"My laboratory..." Mesogog hissed, regarding the trashed area in anger. He picked up a split bottle as Zeltrax watched him "What has happened here, Zeltrax? Months of experiments, ruined! Who has done this?"

"I dont know master, its horrible!" Zeltrax nodded, before something caught his eye and he bent down to pick it up. From amidst the rubble he picked out the White Ranger's Drago Sword "The White Ranger's weapon. It couldnt have been..."

Mesogog growled in anger "I knew he couldnt be trusted!"

"But my lord, why would he betray you?"

"Because he wants all the power for himself..."

**xXx**

"The signal's coming from right around here!" Ethan stated as he and the other rangers dismounted their Raptor Cycles near some woods.

Connor looked around "Where's he?" he frowned, scanning the immediate area

"Looking for me?" Copyotter asked, jumping out in front of the Rangers "I was out picking peppers!" a series of projectiles were then launched at the Rangers, exploding one after another and sending the four teens to the ground, Sabrina glared through her visor as she pushed herself to her feet alongside the others, her hands clenching tightly at her waist

"Careful!" Ethan warned "Remember he can copy our weapons!"

Sabrina shook her head "Who said I was gonna use my weapon!" she stated

"Then how were you planning on fighting him?" Kira asked, "Wait, how do _we_ fight him?"

Connor suddenly clapped his hands together "We close the head of the Z-Rex blaster, he makes a copy, fires it and then it explodes!"

"Sneaky," Ethan grinned "I like it"

At the Copyotter's demand the three Dino Rangers summoned their weapons and created the Z-Rex blaster but with the T-rex head closed. Sabrina stood back and watched the events unfold; the plan in the theory...was a good one...the downside? The monster had turned it around on them, and re-opened the head of the blaster firing off an energy blast that would have taken out the Rangers if Sabrina hadnt stepped in to absorb the energy blast.

"What?" the monster demanded

Sabrina stepped forward "You gotta be better than that; to blast my friends!"

"I seemed to do just fine!" said a familiar snarl, as Sabrina's body went rigid and she turned in the direction of the voice; appearing on the sidelines was - the White Ranger.

"You!" the red head sneered, flames erupted in both hands but before she had the chance to react an invisiportal opened behind Trent and a scaly hand pulled him backwards into it. "What the hell?"

The monster, however, wasnt bothered by the disappearance of the White Ranger and fired another blast from the Z-Rex blaster; took Sabrina by surprise and sent both her and the other Rangers backwards into a nearby lake. He laughed triumphantly, readying for another round.

"Not so fast!" the Black Ranger cried running up to the fight with his Brachio Staff in hand

Copyotter frowned "Another one?"

"Brachio Staff! Blade Strike!" Tommy yelled, smashing the tip of his weapon into the ground and sending a shockwave of energy forward towards the Copyotter, knocking him away. Removing his weapon, he ran to the others, and helped them out of the pool. He touched Sabrina's shoulder, causing her to flinch slightly, before relaxing as he helped her out of the lake.

"You shouldn't have done that," Sabrina told her uncle, and she motioned to the Copyotter to show her reason why.

"Why not?" he questioned before turning and frowning as his own attack was mirrored and he and the other Rangers werent sent flying into the water once more.

"That's why!"

**xXx**

Mesogog loomed over Trent as he woke in his civilian form, and was strapped to a chair "Traitor!" he hissed "You'll regret double-crossing me!"

"Traitor?" Trent frowned "What are you talking about?"

"You cannot be trusted," he stated simply, lowering a laser needle closer to the White Ranger, who paled in fear "And there, you must be eliminated"

Trent shook his head "No!" he shouted "You're making a mistake!"

"Goodbye White Ranger," he hissed in delight, turning the laser on from a laptop. White light then began being sucked out of the Ranger's body as he twisted frantically.

"Dad, dont!" he yelled "Its me! Trent! Im your son!"

Mesogog ignored him, turning away

"Dad...don't...please..." he pleaded, his voice hoarse

The Dinosauric man hissed in frustration as his claws began to pulse bright orange, and before he knew it, he fell over, flashed of purple and orange light flooding his body. Soon, the lights faded, and Anton Mercer stood up shakily, running over to Trent. "Trent!" he yelled, jerking the laser away seconds before it went off, blasting into a computer console. It reflected off this, and bounced around the lab before eventually hitting Trent's Dino Gem "Trent!"

The White Ranger groaned, his eyes opening slowly

"Are you alright?" Anton asked, undoing the straps holding his son to the chair

"Im...fine" Trent nodded "I feel like my old self again"

"The explosion," Anton stated in awe, staring down at the bracelet on his son's wrist "The explosion must have shatted...the evil encoding of the White Dino Gem"

"So...does that mean there's no more White Ranger" Trent asked hopefully

Anton examined the Gem "As far as I can tell...the Power is still active"

"Great," Trent said hesitantly "What do I do with it now?"

You can use it. You can use it however you choose"

Anton suddenly fell to his knees, hissing in pain; Trent frowned and jumped off the chair placing his hand on his father's shoulder "Dad, what's wrong?"

"You have to get out of here," he stated, wincing

"No! I can help!"

"No! I'll find a way to stop this, until I do, its time for you to go and use your powers for something good. Go...go and help the other Rangers"

Trent shook his head "The other Rangers?" he repeated "That's crazy! I can't fight against you!"

"I know you, son, I know you'll do what you have to do" his father told him

"I won't tell them your secret, Dad" Trent promised, backing up "I promise"

"Go!" Anton yelled, and Trent ran off, feelings of remorse for leaving his father alone, settling inside him.

**xXx**

Sabrina groaned, as she rested her head on her arm as she lay on the surface of the bank near the lake; somehow; somehow the energy blast from the Z-Rex blaster had made her feel really weak. She had tried using her power against Copyotter but he had mimicked her action and sent it back at her multiple times. She had never had her own power used against her, and it was starting to take its toll, like the Phoenix couldnt keep up with the healing process as she was being attack multiple times.

"Sabrina," Tommy called from some where to her right "Are you okay?"

She shrugged "I dont..." she answered him, her voice shaking "...this is worse than the time I was in the presence of the Gem of Souls" she explained remembering how the Gem used to suck the energy and life out of her, until Cam destroyed it.

Suddenly a loud noise found their ears "Huh?" a white light blasted the monster aside, and Trent appeared, in his morphed state. He skidded to a halt in front of the Rangers

"You look like you could use some help," he stated, as the Rangers pushed themselves to their feet and Connor and Tommy rushed forward to help Sabrina to her feet, when they let her go she stumbled backwards into them as they caught her once more to keep her steady. Trent, then pulled out his Drago Sword, and sped forward, attacking Copyotter. Finally, he leapt through the air, attempting to strike the creature head-on.

But he was met by his own attack as the Copyotter came crashing into him, running at super speed and striking him several times with a copy of his own weapon. The others watched in confusion.

"Whose side is he on now?" Ethan frowned

"Is that all you got?" Copyotter taunted, stepping closer to the downed White Ranger

Trent got back to his feet "Actually," he began "No. Super Dino Mode!"

"Aw, c'mon!" Sabrina whined "He gets a Super Dino Mode too!"

"And I like it!" Trent grinned, ducking as a laser blast was thrown at him, it exploded around him but he walked away unaffected.

"Bye, now," the monster chuckled onto gasp when Trent came flying out of the smoke towards him

"We're not done yet!" Trent yelled, slamming into him and driving him backwards, where he smashed him into a tree

Copyotter frowned "But I thought we were on the same side!"

"Not anymore," Trent stated, blasting the monster with blue lightening that caused it to explode as he walked away.

"Trent?" Kira asked, watching on. Even though it seemed her friends had given up on the White Ranger, somewhere deep inside, she knew that he would hopefully find the right path again. She had never truly given up on him, and only said she had to avoid confrontations with Sabrina and Connor. The two seemed to have a personal vendetta against the White Ranger. With the Copyotter destroyed, black clouds appeared in the sky as purple rain pelted down onto the remains.

The Rangers groaned, glancing over to see the monster grow and continue to grow until it was Megazord heights.

"No," Sabrina groaned, feeling her body protest to every movement she made, she just wanted to rest, not run into a Megazord battle. But it seemed she didnt have a choice as the Brachiozord lumbered into view, deposited the three Dino Zords, as the Phoenix Zord swooped into view. Connor, Kira, Ethan and Sabrina took one last confused and suspicious look at Trent, before taking to their Zords; forming the Phoenix-Saurus Megazord.

"You dont have to do this," Ethan told the red head beside him, placing a hand on her shoulder

She shook her head, "The sooner he is destroyed...the sooner I can go home and rest" she answered "Besides, I can feel some of my energy returning"

The other three nodded as they turned to face the Copyotter monster.

Below the Megazord Battle, Tommy had been knocked to the ground by Zeltrax who had appeared seconds before the other Rangers took to the Zords. Tommy rolled, landing on his back and glared up at Mesogog's robotic henchman

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time," Zeltrax growled, his fingers twitching on the hilt of his sword in anticipation. He raised the weapon, but before it could make contact with the Black Ranger, the White Ranger's Drago Sword came into view, blocking the hit.

"Get back, Zeltrax!" Trent ordered

If Zeltrax had any mains of a real face, he would probably have been glaring at the White Ranger right now "You!" he cried angrily before being kicked to the ground

"What's going on?" Tommy questioned, watching silently as Trent and Zeltrax battled it out, until Trent ducked behind a tree when Zeltrax fired purple lightening in his direction "Okay, now im really confused!"

Before Trent knew it, Zeltrax was in front of him, knocking him backwards with a powerful slash of his sword, and landing at Dr. O's feet. Tommy frowned, but jumped to his feet and attacked Zeltrax, only to be beaten and thrown to the ground. At least his moves left Trent enough time to recover, and the White Ranger got up, attacking Zeltrax again. Mid-way through the fight, he noticed Dr. O in the back, and kicked Zeltrax towards him, allowing the Black ranger to smash the enemy into the ground.

"You will pay dearly for that, traitor!" Zeltrax roared, looking up at the two Rangers as they stood together, before warping away in a flash of purple

Once he was gone, Trent turned to Tommy "You okay?" he asked

"What do you want?"

"Power down," Trent announced, doing just that before starting towards his science teacher

"Whoa," Tommy stated "stop right there!"

"Dr. Oliver, you gotta listen to me..."

**xXx**

"Anyone know why Dr. Oliver wanted us to meet him here?" Ethan asked, as he lowered the Dino jaw and the door to the underground cave opened

"He said something about a big surprise," Connor shrugged, before the door lifted completely to reveal Trent. The Red Ranger's eyes widened, as Sabrina went rigid beside him, her eyes narrowed and her fists clenched tightly together.

"How did you get in here?" Sabrina growled

Tommy appeared spinning around in his computer chair to face them "I let him in," he answered his niece

"What?" Connor spat, as he got up to join them on the other side of the room "But he's -"

"On our side," Tommy finished

Sabrina shook her head "I've heard that one before!" she hissed at Trent "Last time he told us that, we got burned!"

"Why should we believe him now?" Connor asked, nodding in agreement with Sabrina

"He saved my life," Tommy stated

"After he fossilized you!" Sabrina retorted "and nearly eliminated my life!" she turned her glare back onto Trent

Ethan placed his hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged him off as Kira stepped forward "Is that true?" she asked

"Yeah," Trent nodded, a slight smile coming to his lips as she approached him "Im in control of the Dino Gem now, I wanna use it to fight with you!"

"I wouldnt have brought him here if I didnt think he was telling the truth," Tommy stated "But only you can decide whether or not you trust him"

Ethan looked thoughtful "Well, if Dr. O's down with it, then I guess im onboard" he nodded

Trent smiled thankfully at him, before turning to Kira "Look, I know I got a lot to make up for," he sighed "But I _promise_, this time I won't let you down"

"I guess everyone deserves one last chance," she acknowledged, a ghost of a smile painting itself across her lips. It was down to Connor and Sabrina now, and every single person in the room knew, one was gonna be harder to convince than the other.

Connor shrugged "Yeah, whatever," he said, turning to Sabrina just as everyone else did.

"Sabrina," Tommy spoke addressing his niece "Its gotta be a unanimous decision..."

But the Red head merely glared at Trent, she didnt smile or make any move to welcome him; why should she? He had tried to annihilate her, he had fossilized her uncle. He had fought against her and her friends; put them in constant danger of being destroyed. Why should she forgive him so quickly? The others may have been able to do it...but not her! With a sigh she turned her gaze away from Trent.

"If...and only _if_ he can prove that he is trustworthy," she spoke, looking back up "then _maybe_ I'll change my mind!"

After that was said, flames encased her body and when they cleared she had gone. The others side and Tommy clapped Trent on the shoulder "Dont worry," he told the teen "She'll come around, she just needs reassuring"

"I understand," Trent responded "I didnt expect her to trust me straight off the bat"

"Hey," Kira suddenly perked up "Isn't there a rule that says newbie Rangers have to wash all the Zords?"

The others blinked repeated, staring at her for a moment, before Ethan grinned "Hey, I forgot about that rule" he snickered

"The Zords?" Trent frowned, "But their gigantic!"

"Then you better get to work," Connor said, as he lead the White Ranger towards the bay where the Zords were kept when they werent in use; coming to a halt outside the cavern the Red Ranger turned to the newly formed White one. "A word of warning..." he said in a voice that sounded lower than his usual soccer star self "Thunder Storms can get pretty scary..."

Trent looked confused

"...hurt her again, and the Dino Team will be the least of your problems!" he finished, before walking away as Trent watched him go.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, spooky ending...dont you agree? Anyone know what Connor is referring too at the end? Tell me in a review.**

**So Trent has returned to the good side, will Sabrina forgive him? Keep reading to find out.**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated on 28__th__ July 2010 at 3:40AM_


	18. Triassic Triumph

_The Phoenix Series_

_Dino Thunder: The Secret Phoenix_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: To those of you who guessed that Connor was referring to Hunter and the Ninja Storm team would be on Trent's case if he hurt Sabrina again, well done. That was right. To the person who thought I was referring to Kira...one question: How does Thunder Storm and Kira relate?**

**Anyway, just wanted to say that. On with the story.**

* * *

**Triassic Triumph**

* * *

"Someone looks pretty happy today," Ethan commented as he, Connor and Kira entered the Cybercafe and taking up their usual residence on the barstools, Hayley, who was working behind the counter turned and smiled, her smile meeting her eyes.

"Oh hey," she smiled, washing the inside of a glass, as she glanced across to the place where Trent was waiting tables "Its just so good to have Trent back"

Connor looked sour "Yeah, with the new attitude adjustment he's almost likeable," he grumbled, turning back to the bar, just as Sabrina passed him. Trent was walking towards the red head, as she brushed past him without as much as a glance in his direction "Wow..." the red ranger breathed "Its like they've swapped personalities"

Kira nodded "She still not talking to you?" she asked Trent

"No," the boy in White sighed "I've been trying to talk to her all morning...but she keeps ignoring me" he then turned to Hayley "Two more Cyber-berry Blasts, please"

"Coming right up," Hayley smiled and started to make them

"So, other than Sabrina not talking to you," Kira started again "How's it going?"

He grinned "Fantastic. I feel like a new man"

"We're just glad the old man is back," Ethan exclaimed

Kira nodded "You're one of us now," she smiled "No more secrets"

"Or jackass moves," Sabrina mumured as she past, ordering too more Blueberry Blast smoothies from her mother, before she started talking to Connor about their usual subject...Soccer.

Trent nodded smiling "You're right," he said as Hayley arrived with the drinks he had ordered "No more secrets" he sighed heavily to himself.

As the other Rangers moved off to do Homework, Trent went back to work as Hayley leaned in close to her daughter as she returned with the Blueberry blasts "He's a good guy now Sabrina," she told her daughter quietly "Try to give him a chance?"

"Mom, he nearly eliminated me!" the younger red head protested quietly "How can I trust him after that?"

"Well, if I remember correctly, Hunter and Blake nearly eliminated you back last year" the older red head pointed out "And Hunter is now your boyfriend"

Sabrina glanced down "That's different" she mumbled, but Hayley heard her

"How?"

She was stumped. Trent nearly eliminating her wasnt any different to Hunter and Blake nearly eliminating her; she sighed...she didnt have a proper reason to hate the White Ranger after all, but she couldnt seem to let go of the anger and hatred she had towards him, she sighed before looking up at her mom who wore a knowing smile before nodding.

"Try to be nice" Hayley asked "Please? For me?"

Sabrina sighed, she hated when her mother did this; Hayley knew Sabrina would do _anything_ for her "Fine!" she grumbled "For you! No one else!"

"Thank you," the older red head smiled, as she patted her daughters arm and the two returned to work.

_-Scene-_

During their homework session, Connor's attention started to drift and was now settled on a boy with messy light brown hair and hazel eyes, which sat across the otherside of the room. He stood up, carrying a duffel bag and a soccer ball; but was also surrounded by admiring girls. This made the Reefside Soccer star frown "What's his deal?" he asked, as Sabrina placed three bottles on the table for her friends.

"Who's who?" she asked, following his gaze "Oh that's Alexi Poporof," she stated, noticing the boys "He's an exchange student, a soccer genius!"

At that moment Cassidy intercepted the exchange student, her microphone in hand and trusty sidekick Devin beside her with the Camera "Alexi Poporof. Exchange student, Soccer genius" the blonde grinned "So, what do you think of the soccer team here at Reefside"

Alexi looked at her, then at the camera, hesitating.

But before he could say anything, Cassidy spoke again "And do you think we have a shot at the Superbowl?"

"Um, Cass, they dont have a Superbowl," Devin reminded her kindly "Its called a World Cup"

"Cup, Bowl, whatever!" she groaned turning back to Alexi "So, what do you think?"

Alexi shook his head "No, sorry, cant speak now" and he walked off towards the door

"Okay, what's with that?" Connor asked, watching Alexi leave "She's never cared about Soccer before. At least, she's never wanted to interview me." he turned to Sabrina "Or you, I wouldnt be surprised if she's got dirt on you"

Sabrina shrugged "Probably has" she answered her friend "But what she gonna do? Air on the news station at school? _'Our very own Sabrina Horizon, is a Miami League Soccer Champion!'_" she mimicked Cassidy's voice, causing her friends to chuckle; cheering herself up in the process "Come on, get real" and she walked away.

"Why are you jealous?" Ethan asked, a teasing tone in his voice

"Im not jealous?" Connor stated, looking across at him "Its just...if he's that good, he should be on our club team" he looked towards the door "Im gonna go see if he's joined up with anyone" and he was up and gone before his friends could stop him.

"Jealous," Ethan stated

Kira smirked "So jealous!"

_-Scene-_

Outside Connor grinned as he found Alexi standing near his bike "Hey!" he said, "Alexi, right? Im Connor McKnight. Heard you're a pretty good soccer player. I was just wondering if you were thinking about -"

But Alexi seemed to completely ignore him, as he rolled his bike onwards, moving away "Sorry," he said suddenly "I must go"

"Okay..." Connor frowned, watching as he mounted his bike and cycled off "Whatever, dude"

**xXx**

"So let me get this straight," Sabrina mumured as she walked behind her friends through a part of downtown Reefside, beside her was her older 'sister' Leanne Omino, "My mother requested you to come here and talk to me, because of my dislike for our new White Ranger?" she asked. Leanne knew all about Sabrina being a Ranger again, and therefore it was easy for the younger red head to talk to her.

Leanne nodded "Something like that," she answered "So? Why do you dislike your new White Ranger?"

"Because he fossilized my uncle," Sabrina answered "and nearly eliminated me in a fight!"

"Just like Hunter and Blake"

Sabrina sighed "You sound like my mom," she grumbled "I know Hunter and Blake nearly killed me, using the Gem of Souls, and I finally forgave them for it. But they also saved my life so many times; like the time when I was practising my powers and I wound up on Lothor's ship! I didnt trust them then, but they promised to get me home and keep me safe from Lothor -"

"Yes, but you were corrupted and turned evil with them," Leanne pointed out

"I know, I know" the younger red head replied "But the point is I was able to turn back and save them; but after that something clicked between us"

Leanne smirked "Something clicked between you and Hunter, alright" she teased

"Shut up!" Sabrina retorted, lowering her gaze from her friend and teacher "But I dont know what it is with Trent, he hasnt done anything to prove that he is trustworthy, I just dont get why I should forgive and forget what he has done; without him giving probable cause for being trusted again. The others might be able to over-look what he has done, but I can't!"

The older red head nodded "Okay," she said, "I can see where you are coming from, but have you ever thought that Trent has been trying to prove his innocence to you; but with you constantly blanking him and ignoring him he is finding it hard to get you to see the truth?" she asked "Its hard to prove the truth, when the person you are trying to prove it too isnt even watching"

The teen was silent again as she pondered Leanne's words; she had a point. "Argh! I hate when you go all Sensei on me!" she complained

"Hey, it could be worse" Leanne laughed

"How?"

Leanne smiled "It could have been Hunter,"

Just then a blur whirled past them attacking from all sides, Leanne and Sabrina tightened their hold on one another before falling to the floor with thuds, as Connor, Kira and Ethan hit the ground ahead of them. In front of the three Dino Rangers stood Zeltrax.

_Where did he come from?_ Sabrina thought, before shaking her head, before her eyes widened as a white creature came to a stop beside him and in another flash of white, a White Ranger appeared beside him.

"And he didnt even break a sweat," he chuckled, his voice deep and distorted. The heads of four Rangers snapped up to stare at him incredulously.

"Tret?" Kira whispered "But you..."

Sabrina growled "_This_ -" she pointed at the White ranger and turned to Leanne "is why I dont trust him!" she pushed herself to her feet and moved to stand in front of her friends "What the hell are you doing?" she snapped, at the White Ranger.

"What I should have done long ago," he cackled, his arms crossed "destroying you four pathetic excuses for Rangers"

The younger red head's eyes narrowed "I knew we shouldnt have trusted you!" she hissed, her hands clenching into fists at her side

"Should have trusted your instinct," the White ranger responded

"Next time,"

He shook his head "There wont be a next time," he told her, and he rushed at her. Despite not being morphed, Sabrina reacted instinctively, as she blocked his fist and ducked under his next attack; he kicked up aiming for her side but the red head flipped over to avoid the attack once more. She was more than pissed off now, she aimed a kick at his head, but he ducked to avoid it. She then proceeded to punch him, but he caught her wrist and twisted it causing her to yell out but she flipped over as she followed the direction her wrist had been twisted. Kicking the White ranger, the Red head stumbled backwards.

"That's it!" she snapped "This ends! Once and for all!" she brought up her wrist as her morpher appeared "Phoenix Power, Power Up!"

As Sabrina morphed and summoned her Fire Staff, she rushed forward and locked herself into a fight with the White Ranger once more; as the Terrosaurus jumped up to a higher ledge of a nearby building, Zeltrax drew his sword and shield, pointing it at the unmorphed Rangers. Connor, Ethan and Kira jumped to their feet instantly "Dino Thunder, Power Up!" they each commanded at the same time.

"Fire!" Connor yelled, as they fired their Thundermax Lasers at Zeltrax, the beams bouncing off the shield. It only took a few shots before Zeltrax leapt forward, slashing away with his sword and catching the three of them off guard, flooring them.

Meanwhile, Sabrina and the White Ranger battled it out, he just managed to grab her shoulders and flip her over his own body, as she crashed into the asphalt behind him, before she rolled back to her feet as he removed his Drago Sword and created arrows that flew towards Sabrina and exploded on impact, sending her hurtling backwards and onto the ground once more.

"Im tired of this!" Kira muttered, looking upwards, she pushed herself to her feet and let off a strong sonic yell that crashed into Zeltrax and battering him with a multitude of sonic waves. He was blown over completely. In his place the White Ranger and the Terrorsaurus appeared, as Sabrina pushed herself to her feet as she re-grouped with her friends in front of Leanne, Zeltrax and the White Ranger hadnt seemed to have spotted the older red head yet, or they had and werent worried about her. Because she seemed unscratched.

"So you stopped Zeltrax," the White Ranger cackled "try and stop my Terrorsurus" and his creation began to walk forwards

"Let me show you the extent of my powers," it roared "You will be defeated!"

"Not on my watch!" Trent yelled, racing forward on his White Dino ATV and shooting white lasers at the Terrorsaurus. Both enemies and even the rising Zeltrax were knocked away, landing in a heap as Trent pulled to a stop before his fellow Rangers. "Hey guys, thought I'd join the fun" he announced

Ethan frowned "What, who's who?" he asked

"Guys, its me" Trent aswered, jumping off his ATV

"Enjoy your reunion while you can," the White Ranger behind them snapped, getting up alongside Zeltrax and the Terrosaurus "Nothing you do can stop us now!"

Sabrina glared "Wouldnt bet on it!" she hissed

And seconds later, Zeltrax, Terrorsaurus and the White Ranger warped off in a flurry of green and white lights.

"Power down," Connor stated, and the Rangers did like him, demorphing. Ignoring Trent, Sabrina turned and walked over to Leanne.

"Are you okay?" the younger red head asked, as the older one nodded

Connor turned to look at Trent "You have a twin bro that you never mentioned?" he asked

Trent sighed...this new White Ranger was not helping 'trust' issues.

**xXx**

After the fight Leanne had returned to the Thunder Academy, as Hunter met Sabrina outside her home. The red head brushed past her friends and straight into her boyfriends arms as he held her, neither of them spoke or conversed on what had happened; the look on Sabrina's face told the older blonde everything he needed to know. And therefore; he just held her. Once she was calmer than she had been when she returned, the two Ninja's descended the stairs into the Dino Lab.

"Okay, so we barely get one White Ranger under control and then another one shows up?" Kira was saying "How does that work?"

"My sensors show me some kind of cloned energy force," Tommy said, spinning around in his chair to face them "It's probably not even a living being at all"

"How is that possible?" Connor asked, offering a small smile to Sabrina as she and Hunter took up residence beside him and Ethan at the computers; the Crimson ranger still maintaining a small resistant hold on his Girlfriend.

Tommy shook his head "Im not sure," and he turned back to the computers

"He may not be alive," Sabrina muttered "but his kick sure felt real"

"I never said he wasnt real," Tommy pointed out "but he's a threat, all right"

"Now that that's sorted," Kira perked up "What's with the Terrorsaurus?"

"He's giving off some of the same readings as the other White Ranger," Tommy replied "It's almost like they were one and the same"

Silence met this statement, "I knew it!" spat Sabrina, as her uncles words settled in her mind "You should never have been here in the first place!" she hissed, as she started forward; as the Red head took a step forward, several things happened at once. Kira stood up in front of Trent as if shielding him away from her firey friend; Connor and Ethan jumped up as Hunter pulled Sabrina back into him and Tommy spoke.

"Sabrina," the Black ranger warned "Not now!"

The red head rolled her eyes and buried her head into Hunter's Ninja clothes as she closed her eyes trying to block out the world around her; all she could hear was her uncle's voice as he continued to speak. "We're gonna need back-up," he was saying "Big time. So Trent, come with me"

"Why not me?" Connor asked, "Or Ethan, or Kira, or Sabrina? Why _him_?"

Tommy glanced his Red ranger's way "You'll have your role to play in this, Connor" he promised "Trust me. Right now, I need Trent"

**xXx**

Alexi Poporof kicked the ball along the field, dodging defenders left, right and centre, and eventually scoring. Connor watched for the longest time from the sidelines, until the ball landed at his feet. He kicked it up into his hands, just as Alexi came over.

"Hey, nice kick" he commented "Can you -"

Alexi cut him off by grabbing the ball and running back onto the field. Connor frowned, watching him go as another soccer player joined him.

"McKnight," the boy said "Get in there"

"Maybe later," Connor stated, his eyes never leaving the strange boy

The other soccer player looked between the two "He's good," he pointed out "Better be careful or you might find yourself replaced"

And with that, the soccer player ran back to the game

"We'll see about that," Connor muttered, dropping his gym bag down and kneeling beside it, he unzipped it only to pull out a shin pad as his bracelet beeped, stopping him. He looked down at it, annoyed and then back up at the soccer game. With a sigh he ran off.

**xXx**

Meanwhile back at the Ranger base, Kira and Ethan were sitting in front of the computers, as Sabrina and Hunter sparred behind them in the centre of the room "Okay," Hunter suddenly said, and Kira glanced over her shoulder to see the somehow the small red head had twisted her boyfriend's arm behind his back and was looking up at her friends as the computers beeped.

"Whoa," the red head said, her eyes growing wide at the creature on the screens

"Sabrina?" Hunter questioned as he tried to pull away from his girlfriend "Sabrina!"

The Red head blinked and shook her head "Huh?" she mumured "Oh...sorry" she apologized letting go. Hunter frowned as he rubbed his wrist and turned to the red head beside him, she had just lifted her bracelet and connected her Dino Gem to Connor's calling him back.

"Are you okay?" he asked her curiously

She nodded, and seconds later Connor entered through the tunnels; it was possible he had used his Superspeed to get there because Sabrina had only just called him.

"What's up?" the Red ranger asked, annoyed

"Our problem just supersized," Kira told him

On the screen it showed a now giant Terrorsaurus

"Well, what are we waiting for?" He asked

"Our orders remember?" Kira asked "Dr. O said to call him if that guy showed up again"

Connor shrugged "So? Its obvious he and Trent has got something more important to do. We can handle this"

The Yellow and Blue rangers exchanged nervous glances, as Connor looked over his shoulder at Sabrina "Im in..." the red head nodded "...like Connor said, its obvious Uncle Tommy and _Trent_ are busy doing God only knows what, We cant take one monster without them. We've done it before"

Kira sighed "Alright, but the minute things get ugly, we call for back-up" she stated

"Yeah, sure" Connor nodded

"Whatever," Sabrina added; and she kissed Hunter's cheek as she fell into formation along with her friends "Hunter, stay here..."

The head Thunder Ranger nodded, and exchanged seats with Ethan as the Blue ranger stood beside Sabrina

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"Phoenix Power, Power Up!"

**xXx**

The Phoenix-Saurus Megazord stood proud in the middle of the rock quarry as they searched for the Terrorsaurus, which they were not able to find "Where is he?" Ethan frowned, but no sooner had he asked, the sky blackened and storm clouds rolled in.

"Something's wrong," Connor said

Lightening clashed and struck the ground ahead of them, thunder rumbled through the skies seconds later as smoke from the impact of the lightening started to rise ahead of them, there was a screech and two of their Auxiliary Zords appeared "Look!" Sabrina said as the Cephalazord and Dimetrozord appeared "Our Zords!"

Connor moved the Megazord towards them, but they had barely taken a step when two giant bubbles wrapped around the Zords and lifted them into the air.

"A trap!" Kira exclaimed, as the Terrorsaurus appeared from where'd been using his Chameleon powers to hide, the Zords were blown past the Megazord and towards him, as they disappeared..

"And you fell for it!" the monster chuckled, attacking the Megazord with Superspeed. After a few blows, the towering machinery fell apart as their Zords broke apart and crashed to the ground; the Rangers were ejected and landed on the ground with thuds not that far from their Zords. "Now you're mine!" the monster surrounded the four main Zords with bubbles and the Rangers were left to watch as their Zords were pulled towards the Terrorsaurus.

"Our Zords!" Ethan yelled

Sabrina watched in fear as her Phoenix Zords screeched before it disappeared "No!" she yelled in despair

**xXx**

"Thanks," Trent said suddenly as he and Tommy walked through the woods, deeper and further away from the Dino Lab where the four other Rangers were waiting and searching the city for the Terrorsaurus they had fought previously along with the new White Ranger and Zeltrax. "You know, for trusting me"

"I do trust you," Tommy confirmed "But I meant what I said in the lab. This mission had to be yours"

Trent frowned "Why?"

"There's an ancient artifact that was hidden out here centuries ago," Tommy explained "I've know it's whereabouts for a while, but only one power can retrieve it"

Trent stopped in his tracks, watching his science teacher "Mine?"

"Yes," Tommy replied "Using your chameleon powers, you should be able to retrieve the artifact from its hiding place. But im warning you, it wont be easy"

"Im ready," Trent nodded "But, can I ask you -"

Tommy glanced over his shoulder "Why can't I ask Sabrina?"

"Well, yeah" the White ranger answered

"Because her powers are needed for a much bigger destiny," he explained, and he fell silent as they continued their walk. Soon they came to a beautiful waterfall, that cascaded down the side of a mountain and crashed into glittering pool below.

"Is this the place?" Trent asked

Tommy nodded "Yep, its there" he walked to the water's edge "In the water" Trent moved up to stand beside his science teacher "Okay, raise your arms like this," the Black ranger instructed raising his arms in front of him and Trent mimicked his actions. Bent at the elbow and fists clenched, Dino Gems facing outwards. "Now, concentrate!" Tommy exclaimed "Use the Dino Gem power!"

Trent nodded, and closed his eyes. He cleared his mind; as he does his and Tommy's Dino gems began to glow, shooting out light. The light hit the water, making it bubble as the light disappeared beneath the surface. Out of the water, a large, colourless shield appeared, levitating.

"Its working!" Trent marveled

"Dont break the concentration, stay focused" Tommy instructed, as the shield began to glow.

**xXx**

Back in the battle things had gone from bad to worse for the Rangers; their Zords were gone and they were left defenceless against the giant Terrorsaurus, suddenly Connor staggered, holding his head as heat washed over him and he turned to Sabrina knowing full well that her element was fire, an odd sensation took over him and Sabrina's body language came across as surprise and confusion as she had reached out to support him as he staggered backwards "Whoa...I'm getting a weird feeling..."

"Are you okay?" Kira asked, placing her hand on his arm

Hissing in pain Connor gasped "Something...something's calling me..." he gasped as an image of a specially glad Red Ranger entered his mind, holding a large golden shield "Wicked..." the fantasy was broken however, by a growl from the Terrorsaurus, who as Connor looked up was towerinng over them, before disappeareing.

"Where did he go?" Ethan asked, frowning

The creature appear in front of the, at normal height "You're head too big for your helmet?" he chuckled, inspecting Connor closely

"What have you done with our Zords?" Connor growled,

The monster cackled "You should be more worried about what I'll do to you!" he grinned "You're Zords belong to me now!" and a horn portruded from his chest, glowing from within it were their Zords. The Cephalazord and Dimetrozord's whined, the Tyranno, Tricera and Ptera zords roared and the Phoenix zord hummed in a slow mournful tune. "Prepare for your demise!" it then spread its wings, leaped from the ground, and sped throught the air towards the Rangers.

"In your dreams!" Sabrina snapped, as she waved her arms in a circle and thrust them out towards the Terrorsaurus, as a blanket of fire shot out and encased the monster. When the heat died down, the Terrorsaurus was unaffected and still on its path towards them.

"Look out!" Connor warned, but it came too late as the monster flew past them, knocking them over. As Ethan got to his feet, he fired off a round of lasers, but the creature double backed on him and grabbed him by the shoulders lifting him into the air.

"Let me go!" Ethan demanded

Kira, Sabrina and Connor scrambled to their feet and looked up as their friend was carried higher and higher into the sky "Ethan!" the two girls yelled desperately for their friend

"Let me go!" the Blue ranger exclaimed louder

The monster chuckled the higher he wnt "Have it your way!" he said, before dropping him and watching him fall; he would have crashed into a muddy patch of water if Sabrina hadnt thrown out her hand, and flames encased the teen, causing him to appear beside his friends with seconds.

Ethan gave a startled gasp "How...?"

"Don't ask," Sabrina told him, shaking her head to her the side

"What is up with this guy?" Connor growled, watching the Terrorsaurus land nearby

"You are powerless against me!" the Monster declared

Connor looked over at the Kira and Ethan "Lets try our Sabres," he declared. The other two nodded and produced their weapons, as they ran at the creature; Sabrina stood back and waited. But once again the attack had little to no affect on the Terrorsaurus; he was just...too strong.

**xXx**

"I can't hold it much longer!" Trent hissed through gritted teeth, trying very hard to keep his concentration up despite the strain the retrieval was having on him.

"Dont let go!" Tommy warned "If we lose it now, it's gone forever"

Trent groaned "Gotta...stay...focused..." but the struggle rendered him to his knees.

"Trent!" Tommy called, unable to turn away as his power continued to flow into the water to retrieve the artifact they had come for.

**xXx**

"Maybe, we should have waited for Dr. O," Connor commented as Sabrina was flipped over and hit the ground beside him, sparks emitting from her suit

"You think?" Kira asked sarcastically

The Terrorsaurus chuckled "Prepare to be destroyed!" he growled, before his eyes glowed a fierce orange and the laster that came out from him sent the Rangers hurtling through the air, and into the river down at the bottom of the cliff "Time to destroy the city" and he flew off into the distance; as the four Rangers were left to get to the surface, and then wade out of the river. Dripping wet...and annoyed.

"Great!" Sabrina grumbled "Now what do we do?"

Connor's groan turned the other three in his direction, he was clutching his head again "Its happening!" he complained, and in his mind he saw the shield from earlier, glowing brighter and brighter. The shield in his mind wavered, drawing him in again "Something...something isnt right!"

"Go," Sabrina suddenly said to her friend "Follow the connection! Its obviously trying to tell you something, you should listen to it! We'll handle everything here!"

Connor looked uncertain but when Sabrina pushed him, he nodded "Okay!" he agreed, before taking off at superspeed.

**xXx**

There was a gust of wind, a red blur and suddenly Tommy jumped past Tommy and Trent as he caught whatever it was that was being levitated out of the small pool ahead of them "Thanks," Trent sighed, as Tommy turned to help him up.

"You got the shield's telepathic message," the Black ranger grinned proudly at Connor

The red ranger nodded "Yeah," he answered

"It proves I was right" Tommy continued "You are ready"

"For what?"

"The Shield of Triumph," Tommy stated "Only a Ranger is in complete sync with the universal Dino energy can handle its power"

Connor frowned "But when you took Trent, I thought..."

"For the Shield to assume full power, all Rangers must contribute a part of themselves," Tommy explained "Trent and I have done our part, now it's up to the rest of you"

"Tell me what I have to do," Connor nodded "The Terrosaurus is back, and we can use all the help we can get"

As Trent slumped to the ground, completely out of energy; Tommy addressed the other teen "I have to get Trent back to the lab," he said "Connor, you need to get the other three to do their part for the Shield"

"Alright," Connor nodded, gripping the Shield tightly "We wont let you down!"

**xXx**

The Terrorsaurus continued its scramble through the wooded area as Sabrina, Kira and Ethan followed it; the Phoenix Ranger determined to stop him before he reached the edge and had access to the city "Hey!" she yelled out, summoning her Fire staff, she jumped into the air and flipped over skidding across the branches of trees and slashing her staff across the side of the Terrorsaurus, knocking it off course and sending it tumbling on the asphalt. They had reached the edge of the forest and was standing on the edge of a car park.

"I call upon the element of fire -" the red head continued, holding the staff above her head and facing it directly at the Terrorsaurus "Fire Staff! Full Power!" she then waved the staff around her body as flames followed its path, before she slashed it downwards at a fast pace that it sliced straight through the Terrorsaurus, sending him stumbling backwards. "Now give us back our Zords!"

The Terrorsaurus growled, as it got back to its feet and glared up at the young Ranger who still stood on the branch of a tree on the edge of the forest; he fired off a laser blast from the horn on his chest, the same one that contained their Zords; but Sabrina dropped from the branch before the laser hit. She landed in front of Kira and Ethan on the ground.

"Im giving you one last chance!" Sabrina snapped "Give us back our Zords...or be destroyed! You're choice!"

Her last statement was met with a series of slashed and attacks; her suit sparked and she and the others were sent flying, they hit the ground and rolled for a short few meters; groans escaped their lips as they came to a stop.

"Okay," Sabrina sighed "Be destroyed it is!"

But before she could react, Connor reappeared calling out to the monster as he skidded to a halt in front of his friends "Guys, Dr. O said you would know what to do" the Red Ranger explained, as they got back to their feet "But I need your Dino Powers too. Do you trust me?"

"Yeah," Kira nodded

Ethan also nodded "Of course!"

"I always did," Sabrina told her friend

Connor nodded "You wont be disappointed," he stated, holding the ice white Shield out before him, facing the Terrorsaurus "Triassic Power, engage!" the Shield began to glow as Ethan and the girls stepped forward, each holding their hands out towards the Shield, as Blue, Yellow and Scarlet energies were drawn into it. The strands of colours connected, and a blast of energy and colour made the Shield glow brightly as it unlocked the power buried within.

Golden lining and plates covered Connor's ranger suit, most being prominent in his morpher; the emblem on his chest and helmet, and the golden shoulder pads appeared. As power flowed through his body from the shield. Kira, Ethan and Sabrina fell to their knees behind him, drained of energy and de-morphed. Connor stepped forward facing the Terrorsaurus, a determined and angry look on his face which was hidden beneath his helmet.

"You're in deep trouble now," he said

"Bring it!" the monster taunted

Connor smirked "Don't say I didnt warn you," he stated "Shield of Triumph, activate!"

Red lightening shot out of the Shield, causing the creature and Connor to disappear.

_-Scene-_

When they reappeared they were in an alternate dimension, curtsey of the Shield; it was complete with darkness and faint echoes of colours which moved around through the darkness, causing short lived glimmers of light to blend and swirl together.

"What's going on?" Terrorsaurus asked, looking around "Where am I?"

"Welcome to my World!" Connor stated, easily blocking the monster's next attack. He then retrieved his own laser "Fire!"

A multitude of colours flashed; Red, Yellow, Blue, Scarlet, Black and White. They each flowed through the air in synchronized harmony, moulding together as they slammed into the monster, sending it flying backwards. Connor leapt forward, flying after it and summoning the sword which was connected to the Shield's power, he slammed it against the monster several times in all directions, before the monster was blasted again into another dimension. Each dimenison was different to the last and each time Connor continued his attack until the Monster was rendered powerless.

Anticipating the final strike, Connor stalked forward, watching the monster struggle and attempt to escape; but his fate was sealed.

"Game Over!" Connor said, slashing the monster two more times, as fierce bright sparks erupted from its body -

_-Scene-_

They were back in the real world; Connor turned to face his friends as the Terrorsaurus exploded behind him; its mournful wails fading into the air around them as it disappeared.

**xXx**

"Can you say Power Outage?" Sabrina groaned, as she rested her head against Hunter's shoulder as they sat on the far end of the Dino Lab; the red head had just returned from Battle and was still reviving from giving her powers to Connor so he could activate the Triassic shield.

"That shield rocks," Connor exclaimed as he entered the Dino Lab, Ethan and Kira behind him "Thanks for trusting me with your powers guys" he added

"Its only a loan," Ethan pointed out "Dont forget that"

Sabrina looked up as her friends entered "As long as it gets our Zords back...then...whatever..."

"I just wish you could have felt what it was like," Connor told them "The power is...amazing!"

"The Triassic power, was always meant for you Connor" Tommy stated, as he joined the group "all you had to do was trust in yourself, and then it was easy for others to trust in you too"

Ethan grinned "See?" he said "All that jealousy and look at how well everything turned out!"

"Almost everything," Connor sighed, folding his arms. Turning away from Kira and Ethan he turned to where Sabrina and Hunter were sitting "Hey," he smiled down at the two "You want to head down to the soccer field? I gotta find Alexi..."

Sabrina smirked "Apologizing?" she asked

"Yeah," he chuckled "something like that"

The red head looked thoughtful before nodding "Sure...just let me run upstairs and get my soccer uniform" she turned to Hunter "You coming?"

"Sure," he said, holding out his hand as he sat beside her. Sabrina smiled intertwined her fingers with his and turned to Connor.

"Be right back," she said, flaming out, Hunter and all.

**xXx**

The Blue Bay and Reefside Soccer star's approached the sidelines of the soccer field, as Kira, Ethan, Trent and Hunter sat on a bench not that far behind them; a black ball tumbled towards them and Connor stopped it with his foot kicking it up to him "Here," he said, tossing it back at Alexi who had come to retrieve it. He looked nervous as he glanced between Sabrina and Connor.

"Thank you," he responded

Sabrina smiled and nodded once "So, how are you?" she asked, trying to make him feel comfortable

"Good, uh...Connor and Sabrina...right?" he questioned

The two friends nodded "Yeah,"

Then Connor and Alexi spoke at the same time, causing Sabrina to giggle.

"Look, I just wanted to say -"

"Connor, I just wanted to -"

Both grinned, and a small laugh escaped their lips

"You first," Connor said

Alexi shook his head "No, you" he insisted

"Look, I just wanted to say i'm sorry," Connor told him "about getting all up in your face back at the Cybercafe. I mean, my friends are always telling me to shut up, and -"

"Please, stop," Alexi requested

Sabrina smirked "Yeah, just like that" she pointed out "You catch on fast..."

Connor glared down at her, as she gave him an innocent smile

"No, no, it's me, I...my English...not very good," Alexi replied "and I think you will not understand me..."

Connor frowned "So, that's why you didnt want to talk to me before?"

"I am...ah...how you say...?" he searched for the right words, clearly flustered "nervous about my English"

"Dude, you're English is great!" Connor exclaimed, and Sabrina nodded in agreement "Look, let's forget the whole thing and start again, deal?"

"Deal!" Alexi nodded

Sabrina grinned "Let's do it!" she exclaimed, running off onto the pitch; Connor and Alexi behind her. Alexi kicked the ball, as it soared over their heads and back into the mass of players; Sabrina managed to take it from the opposing team and return it to her side, she kicked it to Connor, who kicked it to Alexi...the boy kicked it through the legs off another player, the three still heading for the goals.

Alexi returned it to Connor...who returned it to Sabrina...the Red head kicked it hard and watched as it soared through the air; brushed the tips of the goalie's fingers and hit the net behind.

"Whoo!" Sabrina laughed, jumping up and down as she turned to Connor and Alexi and high-fived them both.

"Sweet," a random player called and the game continued.

* * *

**A/N: There. Finished. Took longer than expected.**

**Not really much to say here...except you guys are extremely amazing! Thank you all for your reviews and ideas that you have contributed to the series.**

**Review (thanks)**

**~*Kara*~**

**P.S. I apologize if there are mistakes in this, its really late here and im shattered. Been up since ridiclous o'clock this morning and just really want to go to sleep. So apologies for any mistakes, I will try and get updates done earlier in the day rather than late at night. One more thing, dont know if there will be an update tomorrow because I am out ALL day! But I will try.**

**Thanks again.**

_All OC's and anything un-recognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter Updated 29th July 2010 at 3:06AM_


	19. A Star is Torn

_The Phoenix Series_

_Dino Thunder: The Secret Phoenix_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A Star is Torn**

* * *

"Trent!" Kira exclaimed happily, as she met the White ranger outside of the cybercafe; he brushed past her in a haste "You're not going to believe this! You're gonna freak!"

"Im already freaking," he responded "We're out of soya milk, Hayley's off today and Sabrina's got a training lesson with her crimson-clad distraction," he explained referring to Hunter "I gotta hit the store!"

Kira frowned "Oh wait, I have to tell you something," she began, but he was already moving away, picking up his pace.

"Its gonna have to wait" he called over his shoulder

"Okay, have you seen Ethan or Connor?"

The White ranger shook his head "Not yet," he said, and with that he was gone, rounding the corner at a brisk run.

"Great," she sighed "Who am I going to tell?" she looked down at her communicator, and smiled as an idea came to him now that Trent had said Hayley was out.

**xXx**

Sabrina sighed in frustration as she slumped down on the ground inside the old Ninja Ops; "I cant do it!" she complained, looking up at Leanne, Hunter and Sensei Watannabe as they loomed over her "Im not strong enough"

"You are, Sabrina" Leanne reassured, squatting down in front of her friend "You just have to concentrate...come on...one more try" and she held out her hands to pull her friend back to her feet "Close your eyes..." she instructed.

Sabrina did as told.

"Just clear your mind..." Leanne mumured "The Phoenix will guide you"

The younger red head nodded softly, as she took a deep breath and felt every thought leave her mind until it was empty. Silence beckoned down upon her, and the feeling of people's eyes on her faded away as she slipped further and further into her subconscious mind. A sudden gasped erupted from her lips -

_-Vision-_

_"Guys?" Sabrina frowned, as she looked around her, she was standing in a room; the room was large and ornate, with rich tapestries on the polished-pannelled walls, deep rugs on the ivory floor, and the lofty ceiling adorned with intricate carvings and silver scrollwork. Apart from a ivory gold-inlaid writing table, there was nothing much in the room, no furniture nothing; except for the glittering glass box which lay ontop of the table. But it wasnt the glint of the box that caught her attention..._

_It was what was inside..._

_"Whoa," Sabrina mumured as she stepped closer to the table; she reached out to touch the glass case when a beeping noise startled her -_

_-Vision-_

Leanne, Hunter and Sensei sighed as Sabrina was pulled out from whatever state she had been in seconds ago; she blinked and looked down at her arm as her morpher beeped and the Dino Gem flashed "I hate when that happens!" she complained, raising her wrist and opening a connection "This had better be good!"

_"Uh..."_ the person on the other end responded "_Sorry Sabrina...did I interrupt something?"_

It was Kira.

"Kinda, Ki" she answered "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to tell you something"

The Red head sighed "Ki, unless you're being attacked by something big and scaly; im gonna have to call you back...have you tried contacting Ethan or Connor?"

"Yeah, their busy" the Yellow Dino Ranger sighed "Dont worry...I'll see you later. Bye."

"Bye," Sabrina responded and looked up at Leanne "What was that place?" she asked

The older red head smiled "What did you see?"

And the Phoenix ranger launched into the description of the room and what she had seen...

**xXx**

Great, that officaly ruled out the only other people aside from her family that would be psyched to hear her good news. But all her friends seemed to be busy with something to pay her any attention, why did she get the feeling that they were avoiding her? They were all busy...they werent avoiding her, where they? She shook her head to clear the ridiculous idea, no they wouldnt do that. Connor and Hayley were going over the new assult vehicle for the Triassic Ranger, Ethan was doing...God only knew what, Trent was trying to run the Cybercafe without Hayley or Sabrina, Dr. O was out of communication and Sabrina was at the Thunder Academy taking a Ninja Lesson with Hunter and friend Leanne.

Kira walked into the Cybercafe as she mulled things over in her head. She desperately need to tell someone her good news...but who? Taking up refugee near an empty computer the Yellow ranger drowned further in her thoughts the screen blurring slightly as she stared at it longer.

"Ew, somebody looks bummed out today," a snide comment reached her ears "what's the matter, you find out you're not the next Hillary Duff?"

The blonde looked up see Cassidy standing behind her "You know what, Cassidy, not even you can ruin today" she bit back

"Why not?"

Kira sighed, not who she was expecting to tell...but it was better than nothing "If I have to tell something, it might as well be you," she decided "I got a call from a really big music manager from Tones Records. He wants to sign me, record one of my songs, do a video and everything!" she gushed excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah...whatever!" Cassidy said, not paying attention "Are you finished with the computer?"

"Yeah," the Yellow ranger nodded and the other blonde pushed her way past as she sat down. Kira shook her head and walked away.

**xXx**

"Come on, Connor, take 'em down!" Hayley grinned, watching the simulation on the screen before her. Connor was doing much better this time around, and Ethan...well, he was still searching for his 'soul mate'.

"Im trying!" the red ranger exclaimed, before there as an explosion on the screens, the Megazord exploded and the words **SIMULATION OVER** flashed across the image of the explosion. Hayley groaned and sat back. Removing his simulation helmet, the Red ranger groaned "Great. Game over. _Again."_

"Welcome to my World," he said, never taking his eyes off his laptop.

Hayley frowned at the red ranger "Its only a simulation," she calmed him

"The Hydraulics are doing the exact opposite of everthing I tell them," he whined

Before Hayley could respond, Ethan piped up once more "Would you guys said that I'm A - a chiseled work-out fiend, B - a beefy, boy-toy, C - a walking toothpick, or D - just your average, everyday dude?"

"I thought you were looking for something a little deeper, Ethan?" Hayley questioned

He nodded "I am, but to get there I've got to answer these 500 questions." he complained, massaging his wrist "and Im getting a hand cramp"

"Here's your chance to take a break, I need you too to pick up a titanium server mechanism" Hayley told them "I e-mailed the address to your organizer, Ethan. It'll be waiting for you"

"Do you think that's gonna fix the problem?" Connor questioned her

Hayley sighed "Im hoping," she answered him "Lets just get it home without Mesogog finding out what we're doing"

"Why not send Sabrina?" Ethan asked "She could flame there, claim it, and flame back here without Mesogog knowing"

The older red head shook her head "Sabrina needs her strength...there is something bigger in play right now for her," she explained "and she's gonna need all her strength to complete it!"

The Blue and Red rangers frowned and exchanged looks as Hayley spun back to face the computers on her chair. What did _that_ mean?

**xXx**

The room was bigger than anything Kira had ever seen, it was filled with pure white furniture and music was pounding in the background, all but drowning Kira's voice as she stepped further inside "Hello? Anybody here?" she called "Hello?"

"You must be Kira," a tall blonde man said, coming through a doorway, a large grin plastered on his face and huge sunglasses. She recognized his voice as that of music manager Eddie, the man who'd phoned her up. "Welcome to my home," he gestured to the room, taking off his sunglasses to expose his bright blue eyes "Walk with me"

"Wait, you _live_ here?" Kira asked, in awe, walking across the room

He smiled "My ideas do. This is my creative home. This is where stars are born, Kira" forcibly she landed on one of the chairs and leaned on the back, then turned to face the mirror, staring at her own reflection "Stars like you"

"Wow..." Kira breathed, "What do I do?"

"Just follow my lead," he grinned "If you can promise me your loyalty, your trust. I can promise you your musical dreams. Does that sound fair?"

Kira frowned slightly "Yeah, I guess..." she answered

"Great. Then let's get started," Eddie announced, pulling her to her feet. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders he lead her towards the end of the room "On the way to wardrobe, we can talk about Kira Ford; who she's gonna be, what she's gonna to represent"

_-Scene-_

"You love it?" Eddie asked, as Kira reappeared from wardrobe and was standing in front of him wearing a full on black leather dress. It had started out simple when they were putting things together, black capris, her converses and a leather sleeveles top. But then Eddie had requested they add a coat - a floor length leather piece that tie dup around her shoulders with a large stiff collar, and flowed down past her ankles with feathers. Lots and Lots of feathers...which effectively formed a tail.

But it didnt end there, Eddie had then dragged her over to his stylist who had worked on her Kira's hair, it was now fashioned into an odd faux-hawk style with an added mullet, there was some fake black hair dye and they had added feathers once more.

"Mmm..." she scrunched her nose in distaste "You want me to be honest?"

"Remember Kira," Eddie grnned "Trust"

"Doesnt trust work both ways?"

"Not in my world," he stated, twirling his finger in the air "Spin"

She did as told an annoyed look on her features, she rolled her eyes upwards as Eddie walked around her, a grin on his face "That is perfect!"

There came a knock on at the door and Eddie walked away, headed towards the man that had just come in, holding a CD "Ah, excellent. Thanks" he took the CD, and back to Kira "You're new sound"

"My _new sound?"_ Kira gaped

"Remixed by _Kylee Styles'_ producer," Eddie announced proudly "And he is _not_ easy to get"

"Oh..."

The music started to play...

_I see that you wanna get lost inside me_

_Too many words_

_People say too many things_

_They take you away_

_Whether you wanna go_

_Let it all sadden_

_Drown your tears in my pettled hair_

"Oh that is magic!" Eddie grinned "That's pure magic!"

Kira's face scrunched up again "W-would you mindif I went outside and made a call?" she questioned

"Yeah, fine. Just dont be long" he told her "We got work to do!" but he may as well have ignored her

Making for the door as fast as she could, Kira dug her phone out which was hidden amongst the leather and feathers. Shaking the sound of the awful remix from her head, she stepped outside, dialling the number of the Blue Ranger.

**xXx**

"You'll get it," Hayley reassured her daughter, as the teen sat spinning in one of the computer chairs in the Dino lab; Hunter was leaning against the wall behind her watching his girlfriend in amusement "At least your progressing!"

Sabrina grimaced "Yeah..." she answered "Progressing! If you mean the nightmares have stopped...then yeah," she nodded "Progression"

"You'll figure it out," Hayley pressed "Nobody expected you to get it all in one go, you maybe good...but you're not that good Sabrina"

The younger red head smiled up at her mother, she could always count on her to make her smile "Thanks Mom," she said. As the older red head nodded, before the three occupants in the Dino Lab looked up at the sound of ringing and a strained voice.

"What is that sound?" Connor asked, as he and Ethan appeared carrying a rather heavy box down the steps

Ethan frowned "That's my phone," he answered

"Dude," Connor breathed, as the box was put down "You've gotta change that ring"

"What's wrong with it?" Ethan asked

Sabrina rolled her eyes from her seat as she watched Ethan answer the phone, but whoever had called must have hung up, because he shrugged and put his phone away. The two then continued down the stairs with the box, before Connor's phone went off. The box was halfway down the steps now, as Connor searched for his phone but couldnt find it, due to a complaining Ethan who was supporting the box with his back while balancing on the banisters, he abandoned the call and the got the box into the lab; as loud music once more played throughout the whole of the Dino Lab.

_Black Mafia_

_For those who don't know me_

_I can get a bit crazy_

_Have to get my way, yep_

_24 hours a day_

_'Cuz I'm hot like that_

_Every guy, everywhere_

_just gives me mad attention_

_Like im under inspection_

_I always gets a ten_

_'Cuz im built like that_

"That's my Phone!" Sabrina exclaimed, looking around for her Blackberry; she spotted it near the stairs "Connor, toss it!" she said, pointing it out to the red ranger who did as she requested. She caught it with ease, and accepted the call "Hello? Hello!" she checked the screen "Uh...never mind"

**xXx**

Kira sighed, this was just..._perfect_. Not only was she dressed in something similar to what Elsa would wear, out on the street, her music was being tampered with in the building behind her, but all her friends were ignoring her; she had tried to push aside the feeling, but it was getting stronger every second because no one seemed to be talking to her. What had she done that was so bad? She sighed once more and was about to return inside, when three girls run up to her, holding pens and booklets.

"Excuse me, are you a singer?" one asked

She nodded awkwardly "Uh, yeah, I am"

"What do you sing?"

"Well, I was supposed to be making an album, but I dont think i'm going to anymore"

"Why not? I bet your great!"

"And I love you're clothes!"

She frowned "You do?"

"Yeah!" they all nodded ecstatically

One girl thrust out a pen and pad towards her, "Can we have your autograph?" she asked with a grin

"You guys want my autograph?"

"Yeah!" they all nodded once more, causing her to smile

"Well, yeah I guess," she accepted the pen, and signed their books.

**xXx**

"Wait a minute," Sabrina huffed for the 3rd time as her mother finished explaining the importance of the machine in the box, "We just have to transfer the computer information from our testing to this -" she pointed to the machine "install it, and then Connor can stop blowing himself up?"

Hayley nodded as Connor hit the younger red head upside the head, causing her to cry out "Only problem is," Hayley sighed "Its not accepting the data dump" **DATA TRANSFER ERROR** flashed across the screens as everyone frowned. Tommy who had reappeared, patted Hayley's shoulder.

"You need a break," he told her "I got things covered here"

Sabrina nodded "Yeah, mom" she agreed "Go get some rest..."

"You sure?"

The others nodded in agreement with Sabrina and Tommy; the older red head smiled gratefully and got up from her seat as Sabrina jumped across into it and Hunter snagged her empty seat. Hayley had only made it to the stairs as Kira appeared at the top of them.

"Great," she exclaimed "you're all still here"

"Where have you been?" Sabrina asked her,

The blonde stared at her friend "I tried calling you," she pointed to the Blackberry,

"Oh, it was you" Sabrina cried, turning to her phone "Dude, you number's hidden..."

"Sorry," Kira apologized before shaking her head "I need you're opinion on something...can you play this?" she turned to Hayley

The older red head nodded "Sure," she motioned for Sabrina to jump up and watched as she did as told, only to land in Hunter's lap on her previous seat. The older blonde pulled her close as Hayley placed the CD in the empty tray and pressed 'play'. Within moments, music flowed through the speakers and a music video began, allowing them all to witness the black hair with faux-hawk mullet and black leather outfit.

The music was techno and electric in style, and the video setting was filled with colours and odd shapes. Everyone exchanged looks, as Kira watched them all closely. When the video was over she spoke first "Well?" she asked eagerly "Tell me the truth"

"Um..." was the only thing out of Tommy's voice

Hayley, Sabrina and Hunter exchanged looks the younger red head biting her lip, she wanted to encourage her friend as much as the next person but this video was so _not_ Kira.

"Its..." Ethan trailed off, unable to put his thoughts into words

Kira frowned "What?" she asked, "Isnt _someone_ gonna tell me what they really think?"

"I will," Connor spoke

"Connor!" the others exclaimed, shooting him looks; he was never good with this sort of thing. Kira needed to be put down gently...not bluntly.

Kira steppe dhim "No, let him talk!"

He sighed, looking at the image still frozen on the screen of Kira "Um..well...as much as the outfit is...uh...kinda, pretty...hot" he coughed "Uh, I just think...its not you."

"I knew it!" The yellow ranger sighed "What was I thinking?"

"Of your dreams maybe?" Sabrina answered "Ki, if you want you're dreams to come true, you've gotta make it happen. And not let anyone tell you different, or let anyone...change you..." she motioned to the screen as she looked for the right words. She offered a soft smile, one which Kira returned, before the red head looked down at her blackberry a plan forming in her mind as she scrolled through the 'A's of her phonebook.

The alarm went off; red, loud and blaring.

The screens changed to that of an aerial assault craft that had appeared in the skies over the city; a large centipede creature flew out, landing on the ground and writhing around. The words **TERROR ASSULT CRAFT DEPLOYED** showed up on the screen, and the Rangers groaned.

"Zeltrax," Tommy growled, standing up

Sabrina shook her head "I hate bugs!" she complained, she jumped up from Hunter's lap and fell into formation with the others.

"Ready?" Connor asked

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"Phoenix Power, Power Up!"

_-Scene-_

The Raptor Riders came to a halt in the rock quarry, as Tommy looked back at the others, Sabrina perched on the back of him "This thing is still in the area," he told them "We have to intercept it before it reaches the city"

"_I've got a clear idea where itis,"_ Hayley said over the com's "_I can guide you"_

"Awesome!" Sabrina cried

And with Hayley guiding them, the Rangers made it to the Terror Assult Craft's location in no time. "What do we do, Dr. O?" Ethan asked

"You have to fight him the best you can," Tommy stated, bringing up his morpher "Brachiozord!" the Black Zord lumbered towards them through the trees, its roar echoing in the clearing. As it reached the gravel the Terror Assualt Vehicle, shot up from the ground and rushed forward. Spikes popped out of the legs, slashing up the sides of the Brachiozrd. On Tommy's ordered, the Brachiozord opened its mouth, shooting lightening from its mouth at the Assult Craft. It smashed it into its side, and the mechanical monster went flying, splitting into three different fighter jets.

Sabrina's eyes widened "Check it out!" she exclaimed, pointing at the three of them

"Oh man," Tommy sighed

Turning the fighter jets fired at the Rangers, sending them flying in return. The Black ranger was the first up, watching as the aerial assult craft began to fly away from them "He's getting away!" he ran forward, leaping into the air and disappearing into the assult crafts. Leaving the rangers alone on the ground, as the fighter jets continued to fire at the Brachiozord.

"We gotta do something!" Connor exclaimed

"Might be time to go Triassic, Connor" Kira suggested, as the Terror Assult Craft reformed. The Red ranger nodded and summoned the shield as the others gave him their energy and powered down from the lack of Ranger energy.

Connor stepped forward "Im coming up there!" he shouted, jumping into the air, but was thrown backwards seconds later. The others gasped, as they started forward in worry. "Okay...new plan" he groaned, but landed on his feet. Pulling out his blaster, he fired at the Assult Craft as it shirked in pain. Angry it swung one of its legs down towards Connor, but he was pushed aside as a newly energized Sabrina collided with the side of him.

The leg of the craft sliced right through her shoulder blade, causing her to hiss out in pain as she landed beside Connor on the gravel; Kira and Ethan rushed forward and skidded to a halt beside their friends, and to their amazement the scar on Sabrina's shoulder had started to heal.

"Thanks," Connor smiled down at the red head, but she wasnt looking at him, she was staring at the shield which had started to...glow? "Huh?"

There was a roar from over the hill, and the Zord from Connor's simulations appeared. The glow of the shield flared up even more, as it neared "Whoa, Hayley did it! Triassic Megarover is online!"

"Of course she did it!" Sabrina grinned "My mom's a genius!"

_"Just like we practiced Connor"_ Hayley said over the morphers

"You got it!" he responded, jumping into the cock-pit "This is sweet!" he placed the shield in its appropriate position, called out its name and the power ignited. The entire cockpit lit up with bright lights and to everyone's joy it rolled forward. Angrily the Terror Assult Craft charged forward, splitting up into three figher jets and shotting away. Roaring, the Megarover remained unharmed, the lasers bouncing off only with small sparks.

With a hiss, the monster reformed taking off.

"I think im getting the hang of this," Connor grinned,

Meanwhile, on the ground level an invisportal appeared and Elsa and a handful of Tyrannodrones appeared to meet the three other Rangers; Elsa grinned manically at Sabrina who backed away slightly from the evil look and malicious grin.

"What do you want?" the red head demanded

Elisa grinned and ordered the attack without so much as an answer to Sabrina's question, but the question was self-answerable...Elsa wanted what she always wanted. Their heads on a platter. "There's someone who wants to meet you...Phoenix ranger!" the woman in black sneered as she and Sabrina went head to head in battle, as Kira and Ethan took on the T-drones. "Say's she is old friends with that science teacher of yours...and a distant friend of yours!"

"I have no idea who you're talking about!" Sabrina snapped, flaming out and back in behind Elsa as she kicked her in the back; Elsa growled and spun around aiming her sword at Sabrina's legs; but the red head jumped up and flipped over backwards to avoid being hit. The other two had re-morphed by now, but Sabrina remained de-morphed; she wasnt being cocky or anything...but she didnt need the protection of her Ranger suit...she had the protection of the Phoenix.

Crying out she landed with a thud as Elsa, swiped her feet out from under her and sent her tumbling backwards _that's what you get for spacing out,_ she scolded herself. Elsa stood over her with her sword in hand, pointing the tip at Sabrina's throat "I'll be doing you a favour by killing you now..." she sneered "...you'll never complete the quest ahead"

Sabrina frowned, what? What quest? No one had said anything about a quest to her. She shook her head "Im saddened to hear you have doubts Elsa," she responded, before flaming out as Kira's sonic waves hit the woman in black and knocked her away from her original spot. Sabrina reapperaed, beside her friends as Elsa glard at them and disappeared in a flash of green. "Bitch!" Sabrina grumbled, before looking up as Connor approached.

"Terror dude, is out of the game!" he cheered, powering down

Ethan looked around "Guys? Where's Dr. O?"

The four Rangers looked up as their eyes landed on the assult vehicle "He's still up there?" Connor asked

"Uncle Tommy..." Sabrina whispered her voice shaking in fear

Kira, Ethan and Connor turned to their friend as her blue gaze locked onto the Assult Car, there was no hiding the quake in her voice. Suddenly there was an explosion, and Sabrina's eyes widened as fear and panic blemished her face "No!" she screamed as flames exploded from the side of the vehicle; all around her, her friends yelled, screamed and shouted for their science teacher...had he made it?

Sabrina's shoulders shook as sobs escaped her lips; Kira wrapped her arms around her friend as the two boys crowded around them; just then a familiar voice snapped them all out of their states.

"Hey guys, over here!"

Tommy had survivied...he was calling them from the distance, he was holding his arm in pain, but other than that, he was alive.

"Uncle Tommy!" Sabrina cried, and rushed at him, her hug practically squeezing the life out of him

Connor, Ethan and Kira beamed "Dr. O!" Ethan smiled, as the other three ran forward.

"You're okay," Kira smiled

Tommy nodded as he hugged Sabrina back

"What about Zeltrax?" Connor asked

"He's gone," the Black ranger sighed

**xXx**

That evening at the Oliver household, the three inhabitants had an extra guessed to entertain; Abby Lithium sat on the sofa beside Sabrina a grin on her face "Im glad you could make it on such short notice" Sabrina said hugging her childhood best friend "Kira was really upset when her video didnt turn out right...and this is all I could think of that would cheer her up"

"Its okay," Abby smiled "You're just lucky my family still has the recording studios, we were going to get rid of them"

Sabrina frowned "Why?" she asked "I thought you're dad -"

"Well Amy hardly sings anymore..." Abby explained "and David and Kyle; havent picked up their instruments in months. I dont know what's happening to be honest, its like the group is drifiting apart" she frowned

"As we grow new and different people come in and out of lives," Sabrina pointed out "but we'll always have each other. We're still best friends, yes?"

Aby nodded "Of course"

The front door opened behind them and Kira's voice filled the hall "Sabrina?" she called "I got you're call...what's the 911..." she trailed when she spotted her red headed friend sitting with a strange blonde on the couch.

"Ki," Sabrina said, jumping up "this is my best childhood friend Abby, her dad owns the Music Tunes studios in Miami" she explained "I know how much you want to record, so I called her up and she flew all the way here to hear you sing...so what do you think?"

"You did all this, for me?"

Sabrina nodded "Yup..." she answered "and if you say no, im gonna be very upset. So? You ready to make you're own CD?"

The yellow ranger grinned and hugged the 16-year-old tightly "Sabrina...you are the best!" she exclaimed

"Your welcome," she smiled hugging back the older blonde

Abby smiled and turned to Kira "Hi, Kira..." she greeted in her 'professional' voice, "like Sabrina explained; Im here to hear you sing and record you; I'll then take your audio back to Miami and show my father who is the head of the studio's, then I'll let you know. But Sabrina say's your amazing, so you got nothing to worry about. So...you ready?"

"Hell yeah!" Kira exclaimed, bring smiles to the two others in the room.

This was going to be great!

* * *

-**A/N: Another late night for me to bring you this; im dropping and completely shattered. So im off to bed. Night.**

**I cant remember if I gave Abby a last name in _Ninja Storm: The Firebird_. If I did I apologize for the mix up in this chapter.**

**Review (Please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OC's and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 30th July 2010 at 5:12AM_


	20. A Ranger Exclusive

_The Phoenix Series_

_Dino Thunder: The Secret Phoenix_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A Ranger Exclusive**

* * *

The Forest of Reefside stretched on for miles in any direction; it also separated the small town of Reefside from the outside cities like Briarwood and Blue Bay Harbour both of which had forests around them and they both interlinked with the familiar arcs of Reefside. So in general it was just one huge land of trees and forests. Mostly nobody went into the woods, because strange things always seemed to happen, but the selected few were brave enough to try their luck and those selective few were also known as the Power Rangers...who on this very day were driving along at speeds no one could comprehend as they raced towards the new site of their current monster. It was time once again to foil Mesogog's evil plan.

"We're about three minutes out from the transmitter," Connor said into his morpher as he rode between Ethan and Kira in the single file line; Sabrina was in the lead on her Fire cycle, as she weaved between the trees and pushed onwards "Are you gonna make it?"

_"You have to hurry," _Tommy answered "_That beam needs to be shut down, right away!_"

"We'll do our best!" Connor responded

From the front of the line Sabrina accelerated and sped onwards, hearing the roars of her friends' engines as they followed her from behind. Finally ahead of her she could see the clearing, and the satellite beam that was ready for transition "There is it!" she shouted over her shoulder, as she flew out of the trees and skidded to a halt meters away from the beam. Connor, Ethan and Kira arrived beside her and the four dismounted.

"We'll have to hurry if we're going to disarm it," Kira stated

The others nodded once "Come on!" Connor said, and they started forward, only to be met with a road block of Tyrannodrones and the evil White Ranger clone.

"You again!" Sabrina seethed; everytime she saw the White Ranger clone, images of the battles they had with Trent flashed through her mind and her anger intensified to the point of deception and destruction.

"Attack!" the Clone ordered, as the T-drones rushed forward. The Rangers split up to fight on four different battle fronts; as the White clone stood back and watched the fight with the T-drones commence.

Sabrina kick-flipped a T-Drone that rushed at her, as she flipped backwards in the air and landed two more grabbed her wrists from either side causing her to struggle for a few minutes before flaming out the flames catching the Tyrannodrones who let her go as she disappeared. She reappeared seconds later and threw one of the Grinders over her head and into a nearby tree, she then turned and gripped a second T-drone, kicking up her foot and slamming it into the side of the beast, before she spun around and drop kicked it, as it leg go, as she spun around to see and empty field behind her, a kick to the back sent her rolling forwards.

"Sabrina!" the others exclaimed, as they re-grouped around her as the White Ranger clone stood before them

"Are you okay?" Ethan asked

The red head nodded "Yeah," she answered, before the four of them went head to head with the evil clone. Kira and Ethan were first to the clone, as he caught a hold of them, before kicking at Connor as he tried to help. Kira then kicked high from the side her leg soaring over the White Ranger's head as he ducked, Sabrina then jumped forward aiming a kick for the clone's chest; he caught her foot, twisted it and flipped her over backwards, as she hit the ground before scrambling back to her feet. Ducking under the arms of the White ranger, Connor spin kicked him and sent him flying backwards onto the grass before he disappeared in a flash of Green.

Rapid beeping was heard from behind them as the seconds started to fall quickly "3 Seconds!" the red head exclaimed

"Lasers!" Connor ordered

3...2...BANG! The beam exploded as Connor, Ethan and Kira fired their laser beams at it.

"Whoo," Sabrina grinned "Nice one guys!"

**xXx**

The battle was over and it was time for some relaxation for the team; "Hey, listen" Kira said, stopping her friends near the stairs as they readied themselves to leave the Lab "You guys wanna come down to the Cybercafé and watch us try out a new song?" she offered

"I can't," Connor apologized "Soccer practice"

Kira nodded in understanding

"I'll walk there with you," the red head offered "But I can't stay, Hunter's meeting me there; taking me to Blue Bay for the day, we're hooking up with the old team."

Ethan looked nervous "I can't either," he said; looking between his friends quickly "I have to go somewhere...with my mom...dentist appointment" he smiled.

"Ethan," Kira smiled, "Its fine, dont worry about it" she patted his arm reassuringly and nodded. Sabrina cast him a look, before shaking her head and leading the way upstairs into the kitchen of the Oliver household.

**xXx**

Sabrina and Kira walked arm in arm down the steps into the crossover near the city plaza; they were laughing and joking as friends should, but it was kinda strange to see the red head and blonde with one another as it was usually Connor and Sabrina always together. "Hey, I thought Ethan had a dentist appointment?" Kira suddenly asked

"Huh?" Sabrina asked, "He does...he told us back at the -"

Kira pointed ahead of them to where Ethan was looking around himself wearily as if he was being followed before he disappeared around a corner. "Okay Ethan," Kira murmured "What are you up too?" and the two girls retraced his steps, as they came to the corner they peeped around as their jaws hit the ground at what they saw. Ethan was grinning like a Chester cat and holding hands with -

"Cassidy and Ethan?" Sabrina squeaked, pulling backwards her eyes wide as she turned to face Kira who was also stunned "Do you think their...you know...?" she couldnt seem to bring herself to say it, it was just an idea she _never_ thought could happen in a million years

"Going out?" Kira suggested, causing the red head to cringe and shudder

"Oh, dont say that!" she complained "Its Ethan...he doesnt date stuck up blondes with attitude problems! He needs to find someone who is on the same wavelength has him"

Kira giggled "There's only one way to find out"

"Ask him?" Sabrina asked. Kira nodded and the two hurried off in the direction of the Cybercafé.

_-Scene-_

Sabrina had left with Hunter, long before Ethan had appeared at the Cybercafé, without the backup of her red headed friend the blonde made her way towards the same table as the Blue ranger and sat down opposite him "How was the dentist?" she asked

"Fine," he answered her, eyeing her curiously

She wore a smirk that told him instantly, that she knew he was lying "I saw you," she retorted "With Cassidy Cornell..."

"Me and Cassidy?" Ethan exclaimed "That's insane!"

Kira shook her head in amusement as he tried to deny it "We saw you," Kira protested "There was hand-touching!"

"We?"

"Yeah, we," Kira answered "as in me and Sabrina!" she sighed "We're not going to tell anyone, it's just -" she grimaced at the possibility of Cassidy and Ethan - _together_.

Ethan frowned "Come here," he said, as he got up and walked away from the table motioning for her to join him. She did and they stopped at a secluded place near the back of the store near the computers "Alright, here it is," he explained "We're not _going_ out, we're just _hanging _out. Spending time together."

"Ethan, this is Cassidy Cornell," Kira stated "she's like the president of the Geek-haters-of-America Club! Not saying you're a Geek or anything" she added quickly.

The blue ranger sighed "Cassidy has a whole other side," he defended "and if you took 5 seconds to get to know her, then maybe you'd find that out!"

"You're serious?" Kira asked

"Kira, she's just insecure" Ethan told her

The blonde scoffed "Yeah right!"

"Seriously," he protested "she'd never make the first move; but if you do, im sure you both can become friends"

Her eyes widened "Friends?" she questioned, now why would she want to do that?

"Yeah," Ethan continued "You work at a TV station; Cassidy wants to be a reporter. Its Common interest." he explained, "Just do it for me? Please?"

"Alright, I'll try" she sighed, bumping fists with him and then snapping her fingers at the same time. He smiled and nodded.

**xXx**

Sabrina smiled as she watched Tori take off into the water with her surfboard, even after a year of being a Sensei it was nice to know that her friends still had time to do the things they loved and that meant; surfing, skateboarding and motocross. And even though she was here for the day, her friends had taken the day off and gone about doing their own thing not that she minded, she would manage to stop by each of the amusements to watch her friends before the end of the day. Right now she wanted to be at the beach with Tori because not only was the older blonde her best friend...but she was practically her sister.

Feeling someone approach her from behind, she glanced over her shoulder and smiled as Hunter appeared behind her "I thought you were going with Dustin?" she questioned

"We decided at the last minute, that since they never get to see you as often as they used too; they wanted to spend the day with you" he explained "and since you're up for the beach; Dustin's gone to get Shane from the skate park and their picking up Cam from the Ninja Academy"

"Before coming here?" she finished his statement with a question

He chuckled and nodded "Yeah," he smiled "something like that"

"Cool," she grinned turning back to the water as she watched Tori perform a series of tricks as she rode the waves professionally. "I miss it here," she said suddenly, leaning back into Hunter as he wrapped his arms around her "I miss the fun we used to have as a team...I miss us!" she admitted.

The older blonde chuckled as he held her close, the small red head had changed into her beach clothes when they had arrived at Tori's apartment; apparently the blonde female had kept her friends clothes for times like this. So, she was standing on the water's edge, wearing a beautiful scarlet tankini top, which was fixed by a tie halter neck strap that tied around her neck and a pair of red hot pants. Her hair had been pulled into a high ponytail, to keep from wiping around her when she was at the beach.

Suddenly the red head screeched as Hunter scooped her up "What are you doing?" she asked, as he started walking

"Well you want it to be like old times," he grinned

"Oh no," she frowned "No! Hunter! Please, don't -" she yelped as she hit the water with a splash, when she resurfaced she glared at Hunter, as she shook her head, as her hair was now darker because of the water that had been absorbed into it "Im gonna kill..." she had started running at this point "you!" she exclaimed; the older blonde who had turned back at this point, was taken by surprise as his girlfriend landed in his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Hunter was thrown back by the momentum and the two landed in the water, hitting the sandy bottom of the sea before they surfaced in a kiss.

"Dude, we leave you alone for half an hour," came a familiar voice "and we come back to you two making out in the water!"

Sabrina looked up her face burning of being caught by her friends; however, a grin appeared on her face as she saw Cam, Shane and Dustin standing on the shore. "Guys!" she said, jumping up and running towards them, drying herself off with her fire powers before hugging each of them. "Oh, I missed you guys...so much!" just as she was pulling away from Cam her morpher beeped, and she sighed. "I hate it when that happens!" she complained and Kira's voice sounded over the communication link.

_"You guys mind coming down to the TV station? There's something you've gotta see!"_

There was a brief pause before Ethan's voice answered: _"On our way"_

"Crap!" the red head cursed "I gotta go;"

The former Rangers nodded and watched as Sabrina tore it off up the field, looking around to make sure no one was looking before she flamed out.

"Once a Ranger," Tori grinned "Always a Ranger!"

**xXx**

"Run humans!" a voice boomed, as Connor's Red mustang pulled up outside the TV station and Sabrina flamed in seconds later, joining her friends, her bare feet cold on the slightly damp asphalt of the car park. She hadnt had time to go back to Tori's and change, and therefore she was standing beside her friends in her beach wear.

"It looks contagious" Ethan commented,

Sabrina nodded

"Only one way to stop it," Connor stated "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"Phoenix Power, Power Up!"

The morphed and rushed forward as the monster's booming voice sounded once more, before he lay down in a crouch like position like he was ready to pounce on unexpected prey, there was a blur and suddenly he disappeared "Whoa, wait a minute!" Sabrina exclaimed "Where'd he go?"

"Dr. O, did you catch that?" Connor asked into his morpher

_"Yeah,"_ Tommy answered "_Guy's you better get back here; we need to get a lock on this thing"_

The Rangers nodded and returned to base.

**xXx**

"I've downloaded the information from the TV station," Hayley spoke as she walked around the Rangers, who stood in a horizontal line in the centre of the base, Sabrina who stood between Kira and Connor, now wore a pair of denim jeans, trainers and a scarlet t-shirt. "It's a virus of some kind, Mesogog is using it to re-route the satellite system and send their beam to Jupiter"

"Jupiter?" Sabrina frowned "Why do they want to send a beam to Jupiter?"

But her questions went unanswered "This is serious," Tommy said, pushing through the rangers "we have to get in there, and shut this thing down"

"Connor, i've adjusted your Triassic powers, so that Ethan, Sabrina and Kira can give you energy you need and still stay morphed" Hayley went on to explain, as the four rangers nodded

"At least there's some good news," Kira commented

The computer beeped and everyone in the base looked up as the evil White ranger clone leapt off a building and landed on the ground "Aw man," Ethan complained "Not him again"

"Hey, at least you guys know it's not me this time," Trent responded, shooting a hopeful glance at Sabrina. Despite Trent being on their team for a good few weeks now, he and Sabrina still werent on best terms with one another, but they were at least talking to one another. It wasnt full drawn out conversations like the red head had with the rest of the team, but she was trying hard to forgive and forget, after her conversations with her mother and Leanne, she had started to pay more attention to the fact that Trent was trying to show her he had changed. She just wasnt 100% certain that he wasnt hiding something more from them.

"You guys better get over there," Tommy told the Rangers, "Connor," he turned to the red ranger "you and Sabrina deal with the White Ranger. Kira, Ethan and Trent; you check inside, look for the control room"

The rangers nodded

"Good luck," the Black ranger told them as he and Hayley moved towards the computers and the Rangers fell into formation

"Ready?" Connor asked

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"Phoenix Power, Power Up!"

"White Ranger, Dino Power!"

They morphed, mounted their cycles and left the base; Trent in the lead, next came Connor and Sabrina and bringing up the rear Ethan and Kira.

_-Scene-_

They arrived outside the TV station not long after departure, and came to a halt side-by-side "Alright," Connor said, taking the lead once more "You guys head to the control room," he looked at Kira, Ethan and Trent "Sabrina and I will look for the White dude"

The red head nodded

"Uh?" Trent murmured

"Sorry," Connor apologized "the evil White Dude!"

Kira nodded "Got it!" she said, and the three took off into the TV station, as Connor and Sabrina took off across the asphalt and into the car park just beyond.

"Alright," Sabrina said, turning in a full circle as she looked around "Where are you?"

The Evil White Ranger was no where to be found, but she and Connor were persistent and determined; they knew he was here and they werent leaving until they had found and dealt with him. "Anything?" Connor asked, appearing beside her and touching her shoulder.

"No," she answered

Neither of them noticed the clone appear on the corner behind them until he spoke "Im right here, Rangers" he growled, "and you're both right where I want you!" he shouldered his Drago sword before racing forward using his superspeed and slashed at them from all sides. They knocked into each other as they were attacked, but as soon as the White ranger run at them again Sabrina took a cheap shot and kicked up, effectively hitting the clone in the leg and sending him flying over her. Unfortunately, he caught Connor's shoulder as he went, taking the red ranger with him.

"Sorry," Sabrina apologized as she rushed to his side "Didnt expect him to do that!"

"Its okay," Connor responded, as the White ranger got back to his feet in front of them

"Better, late then never...Red Ranger" he drawled

Sabrina took a stance in front of her friend "We know what you're boss is up too," she told him "tell me how to stop it, now! Before this gets ugly!"

"The only one who is gonna get ugly is you!" he responded "for getting in our way! And when this is over, my master will return the Earth to its Natural state. Barron, empty and free of any human life"

Connor, who had gotten back to his feet, touched Sabrina's shoulder as he made it to her side "I really didnt want to bust this out yet," he said "but you're really ticking me off! Super Dino Mode!" he exclaimed, as the extra power kicked in. Double teaming the White Ranger Clone, Connor and Sabrina used one another's strengths and weakness against him, before Connor made the final blow and slashed down from his shoulder sending him to the ground. "How do you like them apples?" he asked

"You are good, Red Ranger" the clone groaned, as he got back to his feet "impressive"

"Thanks," Connor said, as Sabrina smacked him in the arm

"Dont let him sweet talk you," she scolded "You're head might explode!" she then rushed forward and gripped the White Ranger's shoulders "Tell me how to stop the beam!" she demanded "Tell me!" she spun around and kicked him in the side as he was thrown sideways away from her and rolled across the ground, falling back into another stance and waited for the next attack. Connor was behind her, also in a stance.

_-Scene-_

As the White Ranger struggled once more to his feet, Sabrina and Connor were joined by Ethan and Kira who came hurtling out of the building and across the car park towards them; calling their names and skidding to halts either side of them. "It's a good thing you guys are here," Connor said "Time to go Triassic,"

"Right!" the others said together as they nodded once, Sabrina fell back beside Kira as she threw out her arm like the other two and felt a small imprint of her energy leave her body and blow into the Triassic shield, blending together with the other two and forming one powerful strand of energy that transformed Connor who went head-to-head with the White Ranger. The red head then turned to her two other friends.

"Let's go," she said, motioning to the building; they nodded and the three took off.

Sabrina, Ethan and Kira run down another white corridor search of the Control room; Kira was in the lead since she worked here, maybe she knew where it was. But she had never been in the control room before, so it was proving to be difficult even for her. "This way!" she declared as she ran, the other two following behind her.

"Kira," Sabrina spoke up "Do you even know where you are going?" she asked

The Yellow ranger was silent "No," she answered "but we have to destroy that beam!"

"So hurry!" Ethan told them as he ran between them, down another hallway; they switched onto another when the reached the end. It seemed to go on forever. Left. Right. Left. Left. Right. The further they ran from the battle, the more desperate they became. How was Connor doing with the clone and how was Trent doing with Elsa. Feeling the need that someone needed help, Sabrina skidded to a halt as she watched the Blue and Yellow rangers run further down the hallway, before she turned and took off back to the place where Trent and Elsa were fighting it out.

_-Scene-_

"We've interrupted the beam," Kira stated as she and Ethan arrived back outside after destroying the giant eye that they had found in the control room; "but the virus has reversed back to its usual form"

"Terrific," Connor grumbled, before frowning "Where's Sabrina?"

Ethan shrugged "She kinda disappeared on us once we were inside," he told his friend "She'll turn up; probably still inside"

The ground shook as the monster's thunderous foot falls echoed loudly throughout the whole area, he stomped towards the three Primary coloured Rangers on the floor "Its crunch time!" he bellowed, raising his foot and bringing it down on top of the Rangers. Kira and Ethan threw themselves aside as Connor became trapped. He raised the shield, but it provided no protection as the foot clamped down on top of him, causing his friends to shout out to him. Seconds later, the monsters foot was being pushed up as Connor struggled before throwing him away.

"How's that for Power?" Connor asked, as Kira and Ethan appeared beside him. There was a roar from the distance and the Mesodon Rover came into view "Im going in!" he declared jumping into the air and disappearing into the cockpit of the Zord. Seconds later the new Triassic Megazord stood proud.

The monster laughed "I will infect you," he said, blasting the Megazord as sparks flew but left no damage

"No you won't!" Connor exclaimed, before he slashed downwards with his swords, causing sparks to fly and the monster to groan. The slashing with the swords continued before the Monster erupted in a fountain of bright sparks before exploding.

_-Scene-_

Meanwhile, back inside the building, Sabrina had reached the hall where Trent and Elsa were fighting; Trent had just delivered the final blow to the woman in black and sent her stumbling backwards. She glared at the White ranger and spotted the Phoenix Ranger over his shoulder, a slow cruel smirk crawled onto her lips; it wasnt hard to read the dislike between these two rangers and she wouldnt have been evil if she didnt at least try to make it somewhat worse.

"You will regret betraying Mesogog," Elsa told him, before she threw her hand into the air and disappeared in a flash of Green.

When Elsa was gone Trent sighed, before he turned to go meet up with the others outside. He stopped dead in his tracks however, when he found Sabrina standing behind him. Her arms folded over her chest, and although he couldnt see her face he knew she was staring at him because he could feel her gaze one him. "Sabrina..." he said in surprise, before fear and panic took over him "How long have you been standing there?" he asked

"Long enough," she answered, before turning her back on him and preparing to leave; she paused momentarily and turned back to him "are you sure there isn't anything...you need to say Trent?" she asked

He hesitated; before shaking his head "No," he answered her "I just wish there was someway I could prove to you that you can trust me"

"Trust is the easiest thing in the world to loose," she spoke "and the hardest thing in the world to get back!"

And with that she walked away.

Trent sighed, watched her go, before following after her.

**xXx**

That night, Sabrina was more than ready to go to bed; as soon as her eyes had closed and her head hit the pillow she was gone...sleep came easy, but that didnt mean her subconscious was clear; in fact...it was anything but -

**Dream**

_"Sabrina..."_

_Someone was calling her, the voice was familiar but she couldnt place where she had heard it before. She looked around for any signs of where the voice was coming from, but what caught her eye was the design and layout of the room in which she stood, it was familiar to her, like she had been here before, but not in a vision or dream...but in reality. The room was huge! A window stood on the south side of the wall, and without even having to test them she knew the windows were sound-proof. It was quiet and neat. French doors stood to her left, leading into another room. Outside the bay window, was the beautiful scenery of the vast open beaches of the Miami coast, and the ocean that usually beckoned people to it. There were two doors on the right side of the room, leading out onto the patio, which held a porch swing. The floor beneath her feet was made of ivory, and it was smooth and hard, but the deep rugs that covered it, made her feel welcome._

_A writing desk stood near the window on the opposite side of the room, and she could almost picture the man that this room belonged too sitting on the chair opposite her. She knew where she was...and it brought tears to her eyes, as she remembered._

_"Hello Sabrina..."_

_The red head almost choked at the sound of the voice that came from behind her; slowly, she turned, hoping that he would be there when she turned...and it wasnt some trick of her mind...her dreams...or something else. But when she was fully facing him, a smile crept onto his face, as he gazed down at her._

_Tears glazed her eyes as she opened her mouth to speak "Grandpa?"_

_"Yes, little one" he answered "It is me..."_

* * *

**A/N: Aww what did you think of that chapter; especially the ending? Is this just a dream? Or does it mean something more?**

**I would just like to give a big shout out to **_Comet Warrior_** who has been helping me with ideas and plot lines for what's to come. But there will be more about Sabrina and this quest she has to take in the upcoming chapters. And hopefully the quest itself will come into play. Keep a look out.**

**Tell me what you think of this chapter please...im dying to hear your thoughts. So Review (pretty, pretty, please)**

**Night.**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted © and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 31__st__ July 2010 at 5:30AM_


	21. Tutenhawken's Curse

_The Phoenix Series_

_Dino Thunder: The Secret Phoenix_

_xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: Thank you **_Comet Warrior _**for the help with ideas for this chapter.**

* * *

**Tutenhawken's Curse**

* * *

"Life, for the Kings and Queens of Ancient Egypt, was a walk, with riches and treasure beyond the imagination!" the tour guide announced, a band of teens following closely behind. Half of them were listening to her, while the other just stared at the magnificent things in the room; and the rest were just plain bored. "Some of these artefacts are over four thousand years old." Thankfully for them they were nearing the end of the tour, which meant the teens were free to do what they pleased; for the Rangers that was hang out and have as much fun and relaxation before Mesogog tried to destroy the world again.

"This is the sarcophagus of the Ancient Pharaoh, Tutenhawken," the guide was saying from the front of the group, as she came to a stop beside a huge artefact in the centre of the room "Tutenhawken was a feared leader who was believed to have mystical powers"

Sabrina, who had been previously bored, perked up at the mention of mystical powers, before shaking her head. She really didnt want to be here; her mind was filled with random thoughts but the one that stuck out the most was her 'dream' last night. If you could call it a dream that was; she figured it had started out as a dream but it felt real, like what she was seeing, hearing and touching was all real. She had somehow returned to her grandfather's study, in her old home in Golden Beach Miami, and there she had met her grandfather...he had told her that her time was nearing and she had to be extra careful and ready for it.

But when she was about to ask what it was he meant, he had started to fade and seconds later...she had woken to the sound of her alarm. She cursed the stupid contraption, ever since her grandfather had died she had wished and prayed to see him again; but time went on, she grew older, but every birthday, every holiday, whenever she'd see a shooting star...she always made a wish. To see her grandfather again. Now that she had seen him...she didnt want to let him go.

"Wow," Kira said, "Look at this stuff," she was referring to some of the artefacts beside the tomb

The red head looked up as her thoughts were broken and smiled at Kira, not really having her question; _maybe I should start paying attention?_ She questioned herself, shaking her head and turning to the tomb; no sooner had her gaze landed on the mummified dummy of Tutenhawken, did a flare of memories flash across her minds eye. She frowned...they werent hers.

**Memory**

_"My Queen..." a voice said, from in front of her "...I mean no disrespect...but I beg of you...please, do not do this. Please!"_

_She rolled her eyes at his futile attempts to get her to reconsider her judgement "Enough!" she screeched "Take him!"_

_Quivering and crying he was hauled from the room and out of her presence, a satisfied smirk on her face as she re-took her seat on her throne, beside her husband. Beside her a young boy appeared, as he offered her a bowl of her favourite fruit as another mid-teen child stood behind her fan in hand. The light whispers of cool air flittering across her face as she returned her attention to grand hall before her._

_She loved being Queen._

**Memory**

"Can you imagine what it must have been like to live back then?" Kira asked with a soft chuckle, nudging Sabrina with her elbow as the red head shook her head and frowned.

"Yeah," she murmured "I think I did..."

Kira offered her a strange look before turning to Ethan who had spoken before she had the chance "Wow, check out these hieroglyphics!" he exclaimed

"What's it say?" Connor questioned.

Ethan was about to answer, when the tour guide, hearing the question "The legend is, that Tutenhawken, was able to put hexes upon his enemies. The exact translation is unclear, but these writings are believed to be some sort of curse"

"That is so cool, I gotta write this stuff down" Ethan chuckled, almost hysterically, getting out a pencil and paper

"Why?" Trent asked, from beside the Blue Ranger

"So, I can decipher its encrypted message" he grinned "It'll be like cracking an ancient computer code!"

"In other words, it speaks to his inner cyber geek," Connor chuckled, as he appeared behind Sabrina. The red head let loose a low giggle as she cast a glance over her shoulder.

Kira who had been listening glanced up at the mummified Tutenhawken "I wouldnt want to be on the end of one of his curses," she commented

"C'mon, you guys dont actually believe in that stuff, do you?" he frowned

Sabrina shrugged "I didnt believe that Power Rangers we real until last year...and I most certainly didnt believe I was the protector of the Mystical Firebird," she pointed out, before walking away at the same time as Connor, Kira and Trent.

**xXx**

Later that afternoon, Kira, Ethan and Connor sat at the end of the bar in the Cybercafé; Sabrina who was working alongside her mother and Trent took their order and disappeared down the bar to prepare the three Smoothies as Ethan typed away at his computer. "So close," the Blue ranger breathed "only a few more symbols to translate"

"Are you getting extra credit for this or something?" Connor asked, as Sabrina returned with their drinks

Ethan shook his head "No, it's a personal challenge" he answered "Tutenhawken may have been the king of Egypt, but im the king of codes"

"Actually," Sabrina spoke "you're more like the Prince of codes...my friend Cam, is the King!" she grinned

"Mrs. Porter said there might be a curse;" Kira said "Maybe you should -"

"This is about technology," Ethan scoffed "Hard facts. Not about some crazy Legend" his computer beeped as he grinned "Yes! I got it!"

The three friends leaned in close "What's it say?" Connor asked,

**"To the defilers of my tomb, I now bestow eternal doom, onto you who reads this first, upon you is the Pharaoh's curse"** Ethan recited, casting glances at his friends.

"Oh, dude, you're cursed!" Connor teased "Get away from me before it rubs off"

Sabrina and Kira rolled their eyes, each supporting a grin at Connor's antics "Very funny," Ethan retorted, although he didnt sound so calm and cool anymore. There was a slight edge of fear and nervousness in his tone.

"Seriously though?" Connor asked "What's going to happen, are you gonna turn into a Cocker spaniel? Or sprout an extra head or something?"

The girls' grins grew.

"These warning's were put on the tomb to scare of grave robbers and thieves," Ethan explained "That's it!"

Connor nodded, still teasing the Blue Ranger.

"Back me up here, girls?" Ethan asked, looking at his female friends. Sabrina held her hands up in defence and backed away from the bar as she returned to work.

"Hey, I told you not to read it," Kira pointed out "Dont blame me if your hair falls out"

"You guys listen," Ethan exclaimed "nothing is going to happen because I read that curse!"

**xXx**

A small constant beeping sound was heard coming from Ethan's computer as his friends turned to him curiously, the Blue Ranger's eyes widened as he stared at the time "5:30?" he exclaimed grabbing the laptop "I told my mom I'd pick her up from work!" fumbling in his attempts to get the charger out of his laptop and pack up the slim silver device slipped from his grasp and hit the floor fizzling as it died completely. Connor, Kira and Sabrina stood frozen around their friend as they stared at the destroyed machine.

"You're new laptop!" Kira exclaimed in a stunned manner

Ethan picked up the laptop and hugged it close to his chest "My games..." he cried "My files...my life..."

"Its started," Connor spoke "Tutenhawken's curse"

"Would you quit with the curse?" Ethan asked "There's no such thing" and hugging his laptop close to his chest he walked away; leaving his friends to watch him go.

Sabrina bit her lip as she exchanged looks with Connor and Kira "You really don't think there's a curse do you?" she asked "I mean, that could have just been an accident; if he'd taken his time"

"It's possible" Kira shrugged "But he's all paranoid now..."

"Thanks to him!" the red head pointed at Connor "If you hadnt teased him about the curse, maybe he wouldnt be so paranoid"

"Who's paranoid?" Hunter asked, as he approached the group of three

"Ethan," Connor asked, as Sabrina pushed herself up onto the bar and leaned across to greet Hunter with a small kiss. "We went to the museum again today, and he deciphered these symbols...and now he's cursed"

"Paranoid!" Sabrina corrected "He's paranoid...he doesnt believe in the curse, but jock boy over here, kept teasing him. So now he thinks he's cursed"

Hunter nodded, not really having followed most of the conversation, when he shook his head turned back to Sabrina "You ready to go?" he asked

"Yeah," she nodded, "See ya guys later..." and she left with her boyfriend.

_-Scene-_

Sabrina looped her arm through Hunter's and clasped hands with him as they walked through the downtown city square of Reefside, they were approximately a mile away from the Cybercafé and still no where near the forests where Sabrina's uncle's house was situated. They could have Ninja streaked there; but Sabrina despised it so badly that she'd rather walk, on the other hand she could have flamed them, but again...Hunter despised flaming. So they were walking. Not that it was a problem, it gave them some alone time.

"Are you sure it wasnt a dream?" Hunter asked

Sabrina had just told him about her...out-of-dream-dream last night and how it felt so real. Like she was physically there not just spiritually. It was a little hard to explain, but she had managed to get it across to him "Im positive Hunter," she told him "he was really there! He told me that when the time came I'd know what to do...but I don't even know what it is im supposed to do! He's the second person now who has mentioned some quest im supposed to take"

"Quest?"

"Yeah," she groaned "Apparently there's something much bigger at play for me in the near future, and im gonna need all the help I can get. My mom and Uncle Tommy have been inclining that they know; but not even they will give me the benefit of doubt!"

"Have you tried Cam? Or maybe Leanne?"

She shook her head "No," she sighed "But if my own mother wont tell me; what makes you think they will?" she asked "If what my grandfather says is true...then this is something I have to work out on my own"

The two were silent for a while, Hunter mulling over everything Sabrina had just explained and Sabrina thinking back on the 'dream' the previous night and what her grandfather had said. He hadnt told her much, and what he had told her made little to no sense to her. "What am I gonna do?" she asked

"We'll figure it out Sabrina," he promised "You'll see"

And with a small smile on her face, the two continued onwards.

They hadnt gone far, when a gruff voice was heard from behind and the two spun around "Stop!" there lying on the small wall behind them as...Tutenhawken? Sabrina frowned, he was supposed to be mummified and attached to the tomb at the Museum, his gaze rested on Sabrina which made her shift uncomfortably and edge closer to Hunter. "I must speak with you, Queen Phoenix" he rumbled.

The red head frowned "Tutenhawken?" she questioned "You're supposed to be mummified!"

"I am very much alive, my Queen" he half-bowed, taking a step towards her, and causing her shuffle closer to Hunter as the older blonde held her protectively "And you are more beautiful than ever"

"Uh...thanks,"

"Not even the great Cleopatra can compare to you're beauty, Queen Phoenix"

Sabrina frowned and looked up at Hunter "Queen Phoenix?" she asked

"Yes, it is your title" Tutenhawken rumbled taking an even closer step forward as Hunter took a permanent stance between Sabrina and this creature "return to my side and we will rule this world like we used too"

"Uh, no" Sabrina said "You know why...because you see him?" she pointed at Hunter "Yeah, I prefer the Thunder King to you!" she grinned.

"Thunder King?" Hunter asked

Sabrina shrugged "I dont know," she answered "but I like it"

"I will shower you with riches far beyond you wildest dreams," Tutenhawken protested "beyond any this mere mortal can offer you! Gold! Jewels! Servants to wait upon your every wish! It will be yours again!"

Sabrina shook her head, to show she didnt need any of what he as offering her. She had everything she wanted, she didnt need anymore. She opened her mouth to speak, before there was a flash, and Hunter was thrown away from her as Tutenhawken stood in her line of vision his hand wrapped around her throat. The Thunder Ninja rolled back to his feet on the sidewalk and fell into a defensive position.

"Let her go!" he demanded

Tutenhawken turned in his direction "As you wish!" he rumbled, removing his hand from Sabrina's throat; in its place gleaming in the sunlight was thin golden necklace. It was in the shape of a snake, as the head attached to the tip of the tail. The body had a scaled pattern and the head had red gems for eyes, which glinted as Sabrina moved. There was a crimson flash of lightening as Tutenhawken stumbled away from Sabrina and Hunter caught her wrists.

"Sabrina?" he questioned looking her over to make sure she wasnt hurt in anyway "Hey, answer me!"

The red head tilted her gaze to meet his as her eyes flickered slightly, the usual blue shade lightened as she moved her lips in speech "I am not this _Sabrina_ of which you speak" she told him "You will address me as _Queen_ Phoenix"

Tutenhawken cackled from sidelines as Hunter frowned down at his girlfriend "My Queen," he said, holding a clawed talon towards the red head. Sabrina turned her gaze away from Hunter and took it as she moved to his side. The older blonde before to stop her, but pulled back as if he had been burned.

"When you are finished staring," Sabrina spoke again, directing her speech at Hunter "My King and I have a city to conquer"

And there was a crack and seconds later both Tutenhawken and Sabrina had vanished. Hunter stared at the spot for a few minutes before pulling out his cell phone and dialling a familiar number "We may have a problem," he spoke when the recipient answered the call.

_-Scene-_

Meanwhile on the other side of town Cassidy and Devin were walking through the city plaza, Cassidy talking Devin's ear off as usual, the two stopped however when a gruff voice called out to them to stop. They turned and froze in fear when they saw Tutenhawken.

"What do you want?" Cassidy asked "Please, don't hurt us"

"I have no intention of hurting you," Tutenhawken told her "It just so happens your presence is needed; you can become apart of the Second Dynasty of Tutenhawken. Come with me and serve my Queen"

Cassidy looked across at Devin "You're Queen?" she frowned, she didnt serve anyone; they served her.

"Queen Phoenix, only requests the best"

"Oh no, I can't" Cassidy spoke once more "You see im off to get a pedicure"

"My Queen and I will shower you in riches," he protested "All you have to do is agree to serve Queen Phoenix" he snapped his talons and Sabrina appeared beside him. Cassidy and Devin frowned at the red head.

"Sabrina?" Devin asked

The red head lifted her brightly lit blue gaze to him "That's Queen Phoenix, to you!" she all but snapped. She turned to Cassidy "You! You'll come with me and be my handmaiden...You're perfect. Almost as beautiful as me, wouldnt you agree?" she asked Tutenhawken.

"Of course my Queen"

"Join us; and be apart of something big. Bigger than you've imagined" Sabrina said

Cassidy smiled a strange feeling over-coming her "Of course...Queen Phoenix" she said, bowing down along with Devin.

**xXx**

Back at the Cybercafé, almost an hour after Sabrina and Hunter had left; Kira and Connor had taken up refugee on a near-by table as they finished their homework. Suddenly the doors opened and Ethan walked in, the stench coming off of him was disgusting and made several people cringe and look up to investigate as the Blue ranger approached his friends "Guys listen, I think you're right. Tutenhawken's Curse is real"

"Ew" Connor grunted "Dude, you want to tell us from over there? You smell like week old fish sticks!"

Ethan ignored him "All this weird stuff has been happening to me, there is no other explanation"

The door behind the three opened once more, and Devin entered carrying a huge fan and he seemed to be fanning the person in front of him, "You may step through my Queen!" he declared as the door swung shut, but a hand stopped it and pushed it open as a familiar small red headed figure entered. She was wearing a floor length straight blue draped dress. Her hair hung around her shoulders, as she wore a golden headdress which matched the golden snake necklace around her neck, many rings adorned her fingers and she looked like a red headed Cassidy rather than Sabrina. Speaking of Cassidy, she was behind Sabrina following her to a table and making sure she was comfortable as Devin fanned her.

"Can I get you anything my Queen?" Cassidy asked, as everyone within the vicinity looked up in confusion, especially the Rangers.

Kira frowned "Dont you think it's a little early for Halloween, Sabrina?" she asked

And before Sabrina had a chance to retort, Cassidy spoke "You shall address the Queen as, Queen Phoenix, Your Highness or Your Royal Highness!"

"I cannot believe I used to live like these low-life commoners" Sabrina sighed, casting a look around her at the people in the Cyberspace.

"Have you lost it?" Ethan asked, over his shoulder

Sabrina turned to him "No, actually I just found it!" she proclaimed "someone who appreciates me that is. Look at all this Gold and Jewels he gave me"

"Where's Hunter?" Connor asked

"Who?"

"You know, Hunter Bradley...you're boyfriend?"

Sabrina shook her head "I know no one of that name," she responded

"Wow," Kira mouthed to the two boys "When did she become so shallow?" as she glanced across at the red head who had just ordered Cassidy to get her a drink as Devin continued to fan her from behind. "Has she and Cassidy switched brains or something?"

Ethan and Connor exchanged looks "This has got to have something to do with that Pharaoh," Ethan sighed "I've gotta find a way to break this curse"

"Maybe there is something we missed at the museum?" Kira offered "like a counter spell or something"

Connor nodded "Kira, why dont you go back to the museum, see if you can find anything" he told her, before turning to Ethan "Ethan, I think you and I should go to Dr. O and fill him in on what's happened."

The three unaffected Rangers nodded; cast a glance at their team-mate before leaving the Cybercafé.

**xXx**

After making to it the museum, Kira approached the tomb of Tutenhawken and carefully navigated herself around the mummified creature, as if it would come to life and attack her at any given moment. Once safely on the left hand side, she knelt down and started to draw the symbols on the pad she had with her, as she drew she missed the awakening of Tutenhawken behind her. "Thief!" he exclaimed catching her "Who dares defile the Pharaoh's tomb!"

"No!" Kira cried, her eyes widened as she jumped up and spun around "I was just copying it down!" she exclaimed, narrowly missing an attack and running to a safe distance behind him. She folded up the paper and tucked it into her pocket.

"You shall feel the wrath of Tutenhawken," he sneered, as he run forward.

Kira ducked under his first attack, and raised her hand to protect herself from his second one; he gripped her wrist, kicked her foot out from underneath her and she landed with a thud on her back on the marble floor, before getting to her feet "and you shall bare the wrath of the Yellow Ranger" she told him, as her morpher appeared "Dino Thunder, Power Up!" she exclaimed, her suit appearing on her body before she launched herself into battle once more.

She produced her Thundermax laser and fired several rounds at the creature, but it unphazed him

He preceded to then pull out a whip of sorts, threw it at the Yellow ranger as it glowed Green and wrapped itself around her tightly, preventing her from moving. Kira cried out as he pulled back on the whip and she was thrown through the air and crash landed against some artefacts, smashing them beneath her weight "You're whole city will pay," Tutenhawken growled down at her "for what you have done"

"No!" Kira exclaimed, as she watched him take off towards the exit "Stop!" she shouted, getting to her feet and following.

**xXx**

"- then this creature shows up," Hunter was saying as Ethan and Connor entered the Dino Lab after leaving the Cybercafé "called her 'Queen Phoenix' I think she referred to him as Tutenhawken"

Hayley and Tommy frowned as they exchanged looks, they each knew of the field trip to the museum today. Today's trip the students of Reefside High were learning about the Ancient Egyptians and Tutenhawken just happened to be one of the gods that were worshipped back in day "Well, I know of the Tutenhawken story; he was believed to have mystical powers. It's said that thieves and grave robbers would fall victim to the Pharaoh's curse...but I dont know why he would take Sabrina has his Queen...and Queen Phoenix no doubt" Hayley explained

"Could it have something to do with the Firebird?" Hunter questioned "I mean, isn't it originally the Phoenix; Firebird is just another name for it?"

Hayley nodded "I'll have to research this," she told them, turning and hurrying towards the computer.

"Hey guys," Tommy greeted as the Red and Blue Rangers approached him and Hunter "You haven't seen Sabrina have you?"

Connor nodded "She's at the Cybercafé;" he answered "she dressed like an Egyptian Queen, and has got Cassidy and Devin acting like her servants and everything"

"She's really taking this Egyptian thing to a whole new level," Ethan agreed

Hunter gave Tommy a pointed look as if too say _'I-told-you-so'_ but remained quiet, instead he turned to the Rangers "Where's Kira?"

"Museum," Connor answered "We sent her back there to look for a counter curse of the one Ethan has got on him"

"Curse?" the Black ranger asked curiously

And Ethan launched into the back-story of what had happened today. After he had finished, and Hayley had returned with information on 'Queen Phoenix' apparently, the Phoenix or Firebird, whichever you chose to call it, was married to Tutenhawken when he was king of Egypt. But when Tutenhawken's reign came to an end and he was mummified, the Phoenix disappeared from the land never to be seen again.

"So, Tutenhawken recognized his wife's presence inside Sabrina," Connor was saying, processing Hayley's words "and has taken her to be his Queen, in hopes that his wife Phoenix, will return?"

Hayley nodded "Something like that," she answered "but it doesnt sound like Sabrina went willingly," she turned back to Hunter "You said, after Tutenhawken put the necklace on her, she became all Queen-like, yes?"

He nodded

"It sounds like mind-control," the older red head sufficed "My best guess is the Phoenix has realized it can still influence Sabrina and is slowly trying to take control, and the necklace is just helping it by making Sabrina seem that what she is doing is the right thing. Hopefully she is strong enough to break through the connection and get the Phoenix under control"

Ethan frowned "What if she can't break the connection?" he asked

"Then maybe the necklace is linked to Tutenhawken himself," Hayley continued "Destroy him...destroy the connection?"

**xXx**

Down at the Quarry, which is where Kira had followed Tutenhawken, she realized she was going to be able to stop him alone and decided it was time to call in back-up; raising her morpher, she opened a link to the Dino Lab "Guys, we got a mad mummy in the Quarry!" she stated, before closing the link before taking off after the creature once more.

"Who dare's challenge me?" Tutenhawken demanded as he landed on the ground, below the ledge he had been standing on seconds ago; and turned to see Kira come flying into view her Ptera grips in hand.

"Me!" she told him, as she slashed at him with her weapons once she had landed, as sparks flew all around her. Tutenhawken stumbled back away from as she pulled back "Super Dino Mode!" she commanded, going back in for the next attack; she stabbed at him, as he flew backwards landing on his feet not that far away. Her leathery wings appeared attaching themselves to her suit as she flew through the air at him, slashing straight across him stomach in one swipe as sparks exploded off of him.

When she landed the leathery wings had disappeared, and he exploded in a flaming ball of fire.

"Kira!" Connor called, as he and Ethan turned up "You okay?" he asked

"Yeah," she nodded "Im fine"

The smoke cleared and Tutenhawken got to his feet "and so am I," he rumbled

"But how?" Kira asked "I destroyed you!"

"There is only one way to destroy the Great Tutenhawken," he growled, firing lasers at them as they all dodged and rolled out of the way, before getting blasted. He then jumped at the, catching hold of Connor in the process and lifting him into the air. And flying away with him.

"We gotta follow him!" Ethan exclaimed, as Kira nodded and they took off after both Connor and Tutenhawken.

_-Scene-_

"Put me down!" Connor demanded, as Tutenhawken maintained his grip on the Red ranger, as they flew through the air. Seconds after the words had left his lips, he was slammed into the trunk of a tree and dropped to the ground; just as Kira and Ethan arrived.

"Thundermax Lasers!" the Yellow and Blue rangers commanded, firing their lasers at the target. Tutenhawken then flew down at them and crashed into them, sending sparks flying and the rangers crashed to the ground

Producing his whip once more, Tutenhawken held it up to the Rangers "Now you will all pay!" he growled, before a long groan rumbled out as he sparked and fell forward to the ground.

"You want more?" Trent asked from behind him, holding out his Drago sword. Behind the White ranger was a grumbling and fuming Sabrina as she glared heatedly at the White Dino Ranger; none of her friends could hear exactly what she was saying but they caught tid bits, like; Queen Phoenix. Kidnapped and Punishment.

Rising once more to his feet Tutenhawken turned in the White ranger's direction "You shall see me, again!" he growled; and calling Sabrina to his side he took off into the air with her. Trent sighed, before powering down and turning to the others.

"Power Down!" Connor, Ethan and Kira commanded seconds later, before running forward.

"Thanks man," Connor said "We owe you one"

Trent shrugged "Only trying to help," he responded "Him kidnapping Sabrina wasnt on my agenda" he added quickly

"She wasnt kidnapped," Kira answered "she went willingly...she's his _Queen_ remember?" Ethan had filled her in on what Hayley had discovered back at the Dino Lab.

Trent frowned

"Long story," Connor added

Ethan sighed "This whole thing is my fault," he complained

"Look he said there is only one way to defeat him," Connor spoke, looking down at the boy in blue "we just gotta find out what that is"

Kira's face brightened "Oh hey, I found some more hieroglyphics at the museum; maybe there's a counter spell in there" she shrugged, handing the paper to Ethan, who nodded and took it. Suddenly a small gust of wind blew it out of his hand, as he raced off to pick it up, a creaking sound met his senses and seconds later Trent was pushing him aside as a tree landed on the ground where he had just been standing.

"Are you okay?" Connor asked

Kira looked nervous "Dont worry Ethan, you can break the curse"

"I just hope I live long enough," Ethan murmured

**xXx**

Back at the Dino Lab, Ethan sat at the main computers as everyone crowded around him waiting too see if he had found the answer to his problems "And she just went with him?" Hunter asked, as Kira finished telling him what had happened after Trent had shown up with her annoying _Queen Phoenix_.

"Yeah," the Yellow ranger nodded "This type of behaviour is something I'd expect to see from Cassidy Cornell, not Sabrina" she sighed "But she's got Cassidy acting like her servant."

"That doesnt sound like Cassidy," Trent frowned

Kira nodded "I know," she said turning to him "It's like they've switched brains or something. Sabrina is all 'high horse' and everything, and Cassidy's all caring" she shuddered at the thought, bringing a soft chuckle from the guys around her.

"Sweet," Ethan exclaimed as he finished deciphering the second set of symbols "Your mine!"

"Careful," Connor warned "it might be and even worse curse" he grinned "Hey that rhymes!"

The others rolled their eyes at the red ranger, as Ethan read from the screen "**Tutenhawken's power cannot be beaten on Earth but only in the sky can you break the Pharaoh's curse**" he frowned

"Great," Kira said "I'll just use the Pterazord to fight him"

Hunter shook his head stepping forward "I dont Kira," he told the girl in yellow "The curse is on Ethan; I think he has to be the one who has to break it"

"Great," Ethan frowned "the last time I checked the Tricerazord didnt have wings"

"Ethan!" Hayley exclaimed, as she came running towards the Rangers from across the Dino Lab; she parted Tommy and Trent and grinned down at the Blue Ranger "You are about to owe me so big time!" she moved away from the group and towards the revolving doors "Come look!" she announced as the door slid upwards to reveal a brand new all blue bike. Ethan's eyes widened as he grinned.

"Oh, that's for me?" he asked in excitement

Hayley nodded "Yes, the latest technology," she explained "Faster than anything I've ever built"

"That is so amazing!" Ethan grinned, before a thought struck him "It wouldnt happen to fly, would it?"

"Fly?" Hayley asked, her grin slipping "No!"

Tommy squeezed her shoulder "Uh, Hayley...we need it to fly!"

The older red head nodded "I see," she said, moving forwards "and you couldnt have told me that before!" she grumbled, dropping to her knees and re-starting her work.

**xXx**

"My Queen, you deserve all the riches you desire," Tutenhawken was saying as Devin re-joined the group of three, who had taken up residence on the stone thrones. Sabrina was playing with her hair, and wearing a new silky scarlet dress which fitted her every movement.

"So true," she sighed

"Once I destroy the defenders of this city, everything will be ours!"

Sabrina frowned "Hang on," she said, glancing sideways at the Pharaoh "The Power Rangers defend Reefside. You didnt say anything about destroying them"

"But I must crush my enemies to achieve total domination!"

"Im not sure I agree with that!"

There was a flare of flames inside her; causing her to groan in slight pain, as the eyes of the necklace around her neck flashed; Cassidy touched her arm as she knelt beside her "My Queen," she said urgently "Is everything okay?"

Sabrina sighed and relaxed into her throne with a content sigh "We must extend our reach over this city, and the Power Rangers are just obstacles in our goal!" she grinned "They must be totally annihilated!"

"But my Queen!" Devin gaped "The Power Rangers have done nothing but try and defend our city! How can you sit here and let him destroy them?"

Sabrina glared at him "He'll destroy you too if you do not finish the job that is yours servant!" she snapped "Do not get involved in things that do not concern you!" and she went back to admiring her jewellery as Cassidy gave Devin a pointed stare for annoying the Queen.

**xXx**

The Dino lab was quiet except for the drills and fire gun of Hayley as she worked on Ethan's new bike, the rest of the Rangers and Hunter were gathered out on the main part, discussing what they were going to do about Tutenhawken and Sabrina. Neither of them had a clue where he had taken the red head and no one knew where he would strike next. "Maybe he's taken her to the Museum?" Connor suggested "that is where all his artefacts are"

"It's possible," Tommy mused, before the computer beeped behind them, as Tutenhawken appeared "Look's like more trouble" he sighed

"Their not finished modifying the bike yet" Trent said, with a shake of his head

"We better hold him off for as long as we can," Connor stated, from behind the White ranger

Tommy nodded "Okay"

"I'll try and find Sabrina," Hunter offered "I'll start with the museum"

The others nodded before falling into formation

"Ready?" Connor asked

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"White Ranger, Dino Power!"

They morphed and took off, as Hunter headed to the museum...and just like before he was searching for his Girlfriend _why does this always happen to you Sabrina?_ He thought, as he Ninja streaked through the trees.

**xXx**

"There he is!" Connor exclaimed, as he, Trent and Kira arrived on scene. Tutenhawken turned in the sky as he bore down upon them "Ready? Fire!" and the three of them fired several rounds at the birdbrain who had kidnapped and brain-washed their friend and team-mate. The beams didnt hit however, as Tutenhawken fired off a green stripe of lasers from his eyes, the four energy beams connected and bounced back exploding the ground beneath the Rangers feet.

Flying backwards onto the ground, Connor suggested they needed to go Super Dino to try and keep Tutenhawken busy until Ethan arrived on his new bike.

As Tutenhawken delivered another blow, the Rangers were thrown in different directions; as Trent landed on the ground a few feet away from the other two Elsa appeared in a flash of Green "We meet again White Ranger," she drawled, drawing her sword before initiating herself in battle with Trent, leaving Connor and Kira defenceless against Tutenhawken's rage. After another round of blasts they were thrown to the ground, seconds later joined by Trent who had been attacked by Elsa.

Tutenhawken laughed manically from the air "It's over Rangers," he told them

"Finish them" Elsa ordered,

"I shall!"

Green lasers erupted from his eyes as they hit the ground beneath Connor, Kira and Trent's feet; it exploded and the three Rangers were lifted into the air by the explosion, before flipping over and landing on the solid ground once more with hard heavy thuds.

"Man that was harsh," Connor groaned

Kira nodded "When did they hook up?" she asked

"If their together...where's Sabrina?" Trent asked

No one answered their questions as Elsa smirked and Tutenhawken watched the destruction of the Rangers near; soon he and his Queen would rule this world just like they used to 4000 years ago. No sooner had the thought appeared in his mind, he was attacked by a blue laser that sent ripples of energy through him and sent him from the air and back to the ground; looking up to see where the attack had come from Elsa spotted Ethan ride in on his new cycle.

"Hover Craft Cycle, to the rescue!" he grinned, as he rode past his friends

"Wow," Connor breathed

Trent grinned "Go Ethan!" he exclaimed

Ethan didnt respond as he drove onwards towards Elsa who was obstructing his path "Lasers!" he commanded, firing blue lasers at her as the ground exploded and she jumped into the air to avoid getting hit. Hearing Connor's yell from behind, the blue ranger looked over his shoulder and swerved the bike as Elsa sent high charged laser beams at him, but he avoided being hit well. Elsa continued the attacks for a few more minutes, each one missing the blue ranger who in the end retaliated with his own attack and fired lasers back at the woman in black sending her to the ground.

"Yeah!" Kira shouted from her place, beside Connor and Trent

Connor's frown deepend on his face as his eyes widened "Look out!" he shouted out to Ethan, as Tutenhawken flew over head and fired lasers down at him.

"Bye-bye" the big bird said, flying off across the lake, as Ethan started his engine and followed him. He made it to the edge of the lake, before the bike changed into that of a flyin assault vehicle, which allowed the Blue Ranger to fly through the sky and follow the Pharaoh.

"The sky's the limit now," he said, zooming underneath Tutenhawken "Going up!" he added, pulling back on the handles of his bike and directing it into the air as he appeared over the Pharaoh this time firing lasers as he came back down. The Pharaoh avoided the blasts, but Ethan continued to follow him firing the lasers one after another waiting for a hit.

"You can't beat me!" Tutenhawken rumbled, as he turned mid-flight and fired off green beams at the Blue Ranger who dodged, fired another round of his own lasers which hit the big bird as sparks flew.

"Up and over!" Ethan grinned, flying over the bird and skidding around on the water behind him, he revved the engine as Tutenhawken growled out his final words "Never is a long time, baby!" he responded, racing forward and firing more lasers at the bird in his path. With the multitude of laser attacks hitting him; Tutenhawken exploded under the pressure as water erupted up around him; but when it cleared Ethan flew on through the clear air.

He was gone.

And the curse...hopefully was over.

"Sometimes I just love this job," Ethan commented, as he came to a halt on dry land and the others joined him "Now that was crazy"

"You broke the curse," Kira grinned

Ethan leaned forward on his bike "I sure hope so," he told her

**xXx**

In the depths of the darkened museum, Sabrina slumped against the throne as she groaned; her eyes closed momentarily as the Phoenix flared angrily behind her close eye-lids as the flames died down. The red head frowned and shook her head as she pushed herself up out of her seat "What the hell?" she questioned looking down at her attire with a frown, her gaze lifted and landed on Cassidy and Devin, who were also dressed in ridiculous clothing just like herself "Cassidy? Devin?"

"Sabrina?" Cassidy frowned "What's going on?"

The red head shook her head "I dont know..." she frowned trying to remember "the last thing I remember was I'd finished my shift at the Cybercafé and I was walking home with Hunter -"

"And the last thing I remember was," Cassidy started "We -" she motioned to herself and Devin "were walking through city plaza; when that creature appeared and asked me to join him. Then you appeared out of no where and claimed to be Queen Phoenix"

"Queen Phoenix?" Sabrina asked "What kind of ridiculous name is that?"

Devin shrugged

"Besides, I dont want to be Queen" Sabrina continued "I already have everything I want..."

Cassidy rolled her eyes "We'll I'd love to be Queen," she grinned

"Okay," Sabrina said pulling off her headrest and placing it on Cassidy's head "There...you're Queen. Peace...im out!"

She hadnt made it three steps away from the Throne, when a call of her name rebounded around the room, and she looked up to see Hunter walking towards her. She smiled and shrieked as she launched herself at him, in a tight hug. "Are you okay?" he asked her

She nodded "Im fine," she smiled "What happened? Why am I wearing this ridiculous outfit?"

"I'll explain later," he whispered to her, eye Cassidy and Devin curiously over her shoulder "and I look beautiful to me"

Sabrina rolled her eyes and hit him in the arm "Typical male!" she cursed "Just get me out of here!"

"Of course...you're Highness" he teased, causing her to glare.

**xXx**

That afternoon, the rangers re-grouped in the Dino Lab as Sabrina stood in the middle of the room facing her friends and family; a sheepish look on her face as she remembered the way she had treated them back when she was under Tutenhawken and the Phoenix's influence. She had played dumb when she was in Cassidy and Devin's presence pretending that she couldnt remember anything when if act she remembered _everything_.

"I know you guys are probably mad at me right now," she started off sheepishly, looking around at them all as they watched her "but...if it makes you feel any better...um...it wasnt me; well, it wasnt partly me. You see, I was in half control of my body when all this was going on, I couldnt seem to relinquish the hold the Phoenix had over me"

"So you're saying the whole 'Queen' thing wasnt you?" Connor asked

Sabrina nodded "Yeah"

"So we faced the Phoenix today?" Ethan asked

"No!" Sabrina and Hunter said together, causing the others to frown

Sabrina smiled "If you had faced the Phoenix, there's a high chance you wouldnt be here right now...or you may be here but supporting alot of bruises and possibly some broken bones..." she trailed as she turned to Hunter "I didnt break bones with you guys, did I?"

"Not that I can remember," he said

She perked up again "Good!" she then turned back to the others "Im sorry for all the mean things I said, or did...if I treated you badly I apologize; but the two people who need my honest apology would be Cassidy and Devin; I treated them like servants...like they were beneath him. But apologizing to them would mean, risking them finding out what's really going on"

"So what did you tell them?" Kira asked

"I told them that I couldn't remember anything," Sabrina explained "they think I was just brainwashed like they were, and taken to that place by Tutenhawken. So as far as I know, they dont suspect anything"

Tommy nodded "That's good," he said patting his nieces shoulder

She smiled and nodded before speaking "I got one more apology," she said, turning to Hunter "im sorry for acting like I didnt care about you, and leaving Tutenhawken take me away from you" she turned her gaze skyward, the blue shade returned to normal, and the smile she always offered him, the one that made him feel complete when she was near.

"Im just glad your back," he told her, embracing her tightly.

She nodded "Me too," she turned to her friends still comfortable in Hunter's arms "I truly am sorry you guys, I was acting like such a...a..."

"A Cassidy?" Kira offered

"Yeah! That!" she smiled sheepishly again

Ethan deciding to take pity on the ever apologizing Phoenix Ranger, spoke "Im just glad we broke that curse" he said, turning everyone's attention to him "That was brutal"

"Maybe next time you'll be careful what you read," Tommy said, patting his shoulder "You dont know what kind of trouble you're unleashing"

The Blue ranger nodded, casting a glance at the younger red head who was lying into her boyfriend's embrace, her eyes closed and a perfect content smile on her face "Yeah," he said, "I'll be careful"

* * *

**A/N: So there's 'Tutenhawken's Curse' didnt really know how to end this chapter, but I think I did okay. Now i've decided to leave out 'Disappearing Act' which would naturally come next and go straight into 'Fighting Spirit'. But I have an Original chapter planned; so let's see where it takes us.**

**Review (Please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted © and belongs to be xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 1__st__ August 2010 at 4:02AM_


	22. Fighting Spirit

_The Phoenix Series_

_Dino Thunder: The Secret Phoenix_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Fighting Spirit**

* * *

_"Wait!" Sabrina yelled as she sat on the edge of her the old writing desk, her grandfather stood in front of her but was slowly walking backwards away "You have to tell me! What am I looking for?"_

_The old man chuckled softly and shook his head "You'll find out in due time, Sabrina" he told her "Remember, good things come to those who wait" and with that he disappeared._

_"But -"_

_She was cut off as a loud sound was heard rebounding off the room: __**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**__ and soon the room started to disappear too._

_-Dream-_

"'Sup Hayley," Ethan greeted, as he Connor and Kira entered the Dino Lab that afternoon; the older red head was sitting at the main computer doing what she did best while the infamous Tommy Oliver was no where to be seen, which didnt come as a surprise to the three Dino Rangers seeing as the previous afternoon the good doctor had been covered from head to toe in green slime which had thrown his Dino Gem into overdrive and turned him completely invisible.

"Hey guys," Tommy called from the corner; he was sitting on a weight bench working out. The Rangers frowned and turned in the direction of his voice and the creaking of the weights.

Kira frowned "I'll never get used to that," she told the boys beside her

"Hey, uh, Dr. O" Connor started "No offence...but, whats the point of building your Biceps if nobody is going to see them"

The weights hit the ground with a loud bang, and seconds later a black towel was hanging in mid air "Well, that's why I called you here" Tommy spoke "Hayley found a way to bring me back to normal"

"Well, that's great" Kira said

Ethan nodded "What are we waiting for?"

"Hang on everybody," Hayley sighed, brushing past Kira and Connor "Tommy I told you I think the remolecuriser may make you visible again, but I havent found a power source strong enough for it yet" she explained

"I've been thinking about that," Tommy said, lifting a small black box from the table beside him "Maybe we should use this" he suggested, holding the box out to her

Hayley frowned and took the box as she opened the lid "No way, forget it!" she said quickly as she saw his Black Dino Gem in the bottom of the box

"We gotta try something," Tommy replied "my Dino Gem is the most powerful source of energy we have"

"Powerful being the operative word," Hayley argued "I have no idea how your body will react to it. Its too risky"

"Hayley, we dont have a choice" Tommy told her

The older red head sighed in defeat. He had a point.

_-Scene-_

"Hey guys," Sabrina smiled as she entered the Dino Lab "What's going on?"

Kira looked up at the red head and smiled "Hey," she returned the greeting "You're mom's trying to bring Dr. O back to normal"

Sabrina frowned and looked over towards the table where her mother was placing a cloth like blanket over it but instead of covering the table it stopped mid-way indicating that there was something on the top. Something no one could see "How?" she questioned.

"His Dino Gem," Hayley responded

The younger red head's eyes widened "Isnt that too risky?" she asked quickly

"That's what I said," Hayley told her daughter "But you know Tommy..."

"Stubborn has ever," Sabrina giggled "Uncle Tommy; you're stubborness is gonna get the better of you one day"

A deep chuckle was heard from the table "Yeah; just like you're curiousity Sabrina"

"Already happened," she told him

"That wasnt curiousity," Tommy told her "That was the planning of a mad man"

Connor, Ethan and Kira frowned as they listened to the conversation "Mad man?" they questioned at the same time looking around at Sabrina, who waved them off. Indicating that it wasnt a big deal, but the way the conversation had turned; indicated that it was.

"Long story," Sabrina told them

From near the table Hayley sighed "For the record I still think this is a bad idea," she told the invisible black ranger.

"And for the record," Kira added on, moving away from her friends "I agree with Hayley"

Tommy sighed "I'll be fine" he told them both

Ethan who had also moved away, leaving Connor and Sabrina standing alone watching the whole scene, placed sticky platelettes on the black ranger along with Kira "See you soon Dr. O," he said "Literally I hope" as the Blue and Yellow rangers pulled back Hayley booted up the machine and the five visible occupants watched and waited. Suddenly Tommy's body started to convulse rapidly as the machine started to smoke.

"Its overloading!" Sabrina stated,

"What's happening?" Kira asked

But before anyone could answer the machine exploded; Hayley screamed in surprise as she knocked off the machine before checking on the Dino Gem "Its destroyed!" she stated,

"Uncle Tommy!" Sabrina exclaimed, as her uncle reappeared on the table. His eyes were closed and he was unmoving indicating something had gone wrong "Uncle Tommy?" she questioned, prodding him in the shoulder hoping he would wake up "Uncle Tommy...can you hear me?" again he made no indication that he could hear her or anything at all.

**xXx**

Hospitals. She hated them ever since the death of her grandfather 3 years ago, she had associated Hospitals with that grim thought. Death. She never really thought she would be back here, granted she had been taken to the hospital last year after she had been hit in the head during a alien attack on Blue Bay Harbour, months before she even became a ranger this was. But still, standing here today with her uncle Tommy in the hospital bed, didnt help with the feelings of fear and panic that she always seemed to get when she entered the dreaded places. Beside her stood her mother, the older red head had her arm wrapped around Sabrina's shoulders as she understood completely that Sabrina would much rather preferred to be _anywhere_ but here right now.

And all around the bed stood Ethan, Kira and Connor; as Tommy's doctor stood opposite them; explaining Tommy's condition.

"What's wrong with him Doctor?" Hayley asked

"I have no idea Hayley," the doctor responded "his vitals are stable, but his brain patterns are wildly erratic"

Kira looked up at the doctor from across the bed "Can you get him out of it?" she asked hopefully

"We're trying," the doctor sighed "but he's not responding to anything"

"He's gonna be okay, right?" Ethan asked

Sabrina perked up as she turned to look at her uncle's doctor, fear shown evidentally on her face and in her eyes.

"Look, im not going to lie to you" the doctor stated "the longer he stays like this, the more at risk he is"

Tears filled the blue eyes of the younger red head as she turned away at the doctor's comment. Her hand wrapped around her uncle's tightly as she stared down at him. She had already lost her grandfather to an hospital...she didnt know if she could handle losing her uncle too. "Thanks Doctor Walsh," Kira said.

"You're friends going to get the best care possible," the doctor responded, before he left the room.

The room was silent for a few minutes, each of the rangers and Hayley just staring at Tommy hoping he would wake up; Sabrina's free hand touched his shoulder as she bit her lower lip, tears glistened in her eyes but she refused to let the fall. She didnt cry often. But when her family, friends or someone she cared about was in a life threatening position, emotion was a given. Hayley's arms wrapped around her daughter trying to provide some form of comfort for the younger red head, as the three others exchanged fear induced looks.

Suddenly the TV in the corridor sounded loudly with a new's broadcast "_BREAKING NEWS!"_ was the headline "_the city is under attack by a terrifiying creature..."_

On the screen people ran screaming for their lives as the Rangers stood around Tommy's bed looked up; the creature was shown - a Terrorsaurus.

_"Citzens are told to stay in doors until further notice"_ the reporter finished

Hayley turned to the rangers "I'll stay with him," she told him, seeing the torn conflictions on their faces

"We'll be back as soon as we can," Connor stated; leading the way out of the room. Sabrina hesitated at the doorway and looked down the hall towards where her friends we're running and then over her shoulder at her uncle who lay in the hospital bed.

"Sabrina," Hayley said, startling her daughter "there's nothing you can do here...but you can help the city; Tommy'd want you out there helping. Not sitting in here panicking"

The younger red head nodded "Okay," she said, before taking off after her friends. Hayley sighed as she watched them disappear, before turning back to Tommy. She knew using the Dino Gem was a bad idea.

**xXx**

After morphing and calling for the Raptor Cycles, the Rangers arrived at the downtown area where the new Terrosaurus was causing as much destruction as it possibly could. With Connor in the lead, he fired several laser beams at the creature, and it turned in their direction "At last" he growled. "Just who I wanted to see!" the giant horn on it chest glowed and a huge energy beam was shot out at Connor, who jumped over a couple of boxes obstructing his way. The beam ignited the boxes behind him as the ground exploded.

"Tyranno Staff!" Connor commanded, as he landed; before jumping off his bike and slashing over the head of the creature. The Terrosaurus ducked under the attack; before catching the staff as Connor swung it around for the second strike "I thought the last Terrosaurus was ugly," he commented "but you even got him beat!" he pulled back on the staff and spun as the creature let go; before he was met with a giant red sword-like weapons. The ground beneath his feet exploded and he was sent crashing to the ground.

Yellow and Blue lasers appeared as Kira's voice filled the air "Connor!" she called out to him, as she and Ethan appeared from different sides of the area. The two crossed in the air, skidding around as they landed back on the ground, as his friends turned Connor pulled himself to his feet and run into battle once more.

**xXx**

Back at the hospital, Hayley was watching the attack on the rangers downtown as Tommy remained motionless behind her. The only sound was the constant beeping of the machine's attached to him, as much as the older red head tried to block them out she found that she couldnt. She didnt have a clue what was going on in Tommy's mind and the only thing she could do was wait. Waiting was never a strong point of the Horizon family, it was something they'd never had the capabilities to do; so this was sheer torture for her. Her best friend was in a coma and her daughter was in the thick of the destruction downtown.

"Come on Tommy," she mumured as her eyes tore away from the screen, as the Terrosaurus attacked Connor once more and back to the unconscious black ranger "we need you"

Unknown to her and the outside world, Tommy was in for a battle of his own. A battle for his life.

_-Dream-_

_"Hello?" Tommy called out as he walked through the sandy place in which he had suddenly appeared; he didnt have a clue has too how he got here or even where here was. All he could see was red sand all round, deadwood scattered here and there and the clear sky above him. "Hello!" he called again, maybe someone would hear him, tell him where he was and how he could get back to where he had started from. On top of a sand dune behind him stood a doorway of sorts. But he paid this little attention as he continued to turn in a slow circle._

_"Hello Tommy," a voice said, from behind him and the Black ranger spun around only to come face to face with one of his past ranger person. The Red Zeo Ranger. "Remember me?"_

_The Black ranger frowned in confusion - what was going on?_

_"Zeo Ranger Five!" the Zeo ranger continued speaking as he started walking towards the Black Dino Ranger, down the sand dune "Dont tell me you've forgotten already"_

_"But that's impossible!"_

_"Oh its possible," the Zeo ranger responded "and im still as tough as ever. Question is...are you?"_

_Tommy stood his ground in front of his past self "What is this?" he questioned "im not going to fight you!"_

_"Then I suppose you'll be destroyed!" the Zeo Ranger stated. Before striking a defensive pose. Tommy moved to morph as he brought up his Dino bracelet only to find that the Gem had gone. Looking back up quickly, he had about a split second to duck as the Zeo ranger kicked up and over the new black ranger. Who backed away blocking the next round of attacks. Pushing away the red ranger's let, Tommy run in and grabbed his shoulders, only to end up rolling through a puddle of water as the Red ranger hit the ground and threw him off._

**xXx**

Back in the real world, the battle was only just beginning; Sabrina had finially arrived to help the others firing off several rounds of lasers from her Fire Cycle as she arrived on scene. Now she was fiting alongside Connor as the Terrorsaurus fired another strand of lasers at them, the Red and Scarlet Rangers jumped up to avoid the blasts and flipped over in the air, but they were unsuccessful in their landing as they hit the ground with heavy thuds. Kira and Ethan were then to appear on foot, they jumped through the air side-by-side their weapons in hand; they also didnt make it as they were hit by another strand of energy as the Terrorsaurus's horn on its chest glowed a bright red colour. Seconds later Ethan and Kira hit the ground.

"Fire!"

White lasers hit the Terrorsaurus, as Trent arrived on his ATV; he flew over the creature as he landed and pulled around quickly.

"Great," the creature rumbled "another one!" the horn on his chest glowed again and another blast of energy was thrown out at the White Ranger.

"Look out!" Sabrina yelled, despite herself. But the momentum of the blast toppled the ATV and Trent was sent rolling off of it and across the Gravel. Re-grouping the four main Dino Rangers faced the Terrorsaurus as Trent demorphed and his morpher fizzled out.

_-Dream-_

_Back in the dream world, Tommy was having just as much luck with the Zeo Ranger has his students were having with the Terrorsaurus. The only difference being they could morph, and he couldnt. Trying for a sweep kick, the Red ranger jumped to avoid his feet being kicked out from under him before he spun around and reacted with a punch. Tommy saw it coming and flipped over, landing back on his feet as flipped over frontwards and the Zeo ranger dodged any attack that may have ensured when he landed. Spinning around and ducking a punch, Tommy turned as the Zeo ranger grabbed him and flipped him over from behind. The two rolled in the water beneath them, before getting up and the Zeo ranger pushed him away as the Black Dino Ranger spun in the air and crashed back to the water once more._

_"Washed up already, Tommy?" he taunted as the Black ranger got back to his feet, falling into a defensive position._

_The Red ranger jumped up and landed in front of his Black ranger counterpart as he kicked up but the attack was blocked, before seconds later he found himself lying in the water just like the Black ranger had moments before. _

_"I see you got a lot of fight left in you," the Zeo ranger said, getting back to his feet "but is it enough?" he asked_

_He threw his hand into the air and disappeared_

_"Wait!" Tommy shouted, his voice echoing around him. But it was too late. The Zeo Ranger was gone "What you talking about?" he questioned, although he was alone once more._

_-Scene-_

_The scenes changed, as the barron wasteland became a thing of the past -like it should have been- and now Tommy found himself in a overgrown forest following a long drawn out echoing voice that was calling his name. "Tommy..." it called, manical laughter following after it._

_"Something tells me Im not in Reefside, anymore" Tommy mumured, as he looked around the eerie place, as the ghostly voice continued to call him_

_"We're in Angel Grove!" the voice said, before seconds later; the MMPR White Ranger flew out towards him; landing a few feet in front of him "You finally cut that hair, hey Tommy?" he questioned_

_The Black ranger frowned "White Ranger?" he questioned "but you're powers were destroyed"_

_"You cant keep a good ranger down," the White ranger responded, striking a defensive position just like the Zeo ranger had_

_"Not again," Tommy sighed, knowing what was coming_

_"For old time's sakes," the White ranger stated, before running at the Black ranger. Who reacted defensively. This fight was alot faster and stronger then the last, and Tommy quickly found himself pushing up from the floor as the White Ranger stood in front of him with his weapon drawn. Ducking backwards, he kicked up avoiding a strike as the weapon hit a near-by tree and sparks erupted everywhere, he blocked a series of kicks before rolling aside. Rolling back to his feet, just as the White ranger fired a series of laser blasts at him as the ground behind him exploded and he was knocked onto his stomach._

**xXx**

Ethan groaned as the ground around his feet exploded and he was thrown forward by the blast, the Terrorsaurus cackled as it turned to Connor and Kira who had tried sneaking up behind it. The horn glowed once more and fired off another beam of energy at the Yellow and Red rangers knocking them backwards onto the ground "This is too easy," he rumbled, as the two demorphed seconds after impact, their morphers sparking and dying completely.

"Hover craft cycle," Ethan commanded as he returned to his bike

The Terrorsaurus turned to the blue ranger "Bring it!" he challenged. The Blue ranger drove forward, his bike changing into the air assult vehicle seconds before it hit the creature; as it flew in from the air he fired his own laser blasts.

"Back off freak!" he commanded, turning the bike around. The creature jumped into the air and landed on the back of the Blue ranger's bike "Hey!" he exclaimed

The Terrorsaurus, pulled the ranger around and aimed his horn at the centre of his chest absorbing his energy. With one mighty push, Ethan was thrown from the Hover craft bike and landed with a hard impact on the ground where he demorphed, just like his friends.

"Ethan!" Sabrina shouted, reaching her Fire Cycle seconds after her friend hit the ground. The Terrorsaurus landed a few feet away, and his gaze settled on her as the horn glowed a bright red. "You'll pay for that!" she growled, clenching her hands into fists around her bike. She revved the engine and drove towards the Terrorsaurus "Speed Burner!" she commanded, as the entire bike erupted in flames; there was a brust of energy and Sabrina zoomed straight past the creature causing sparks to fly. She skidded around in a half circle and flew back towards the Terrorsaurus.

Has the Phoenix ranger returned the Terrorsaurus growled, and slammed his claws across the chest and stomach; sending her flying off the bike and rolling across the asphalt; her suit sparked and she powered down without a command, her morpher fizzled and died.

"Sabrina," Connor said, as he, Kira and Ethan appeared beside her, pulling her to her feet. Trent joined them seconds later as a low groan escaped the red head's lips. "This guy's worked my last good nerve. Ready?"

"Ready!"

They fell into formation

"Wind Ranger, Dino Power!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"Phoenix Power, Power Up!"

But nothing happened; their suits didnt appear, they felt no inhanced strength come to them as their suits and Dino Powers took over. Nothing.

"Uh?" Ethan questioned looking down at himself

Connor looked at his morpher "Hey? What's going on?"

"No..." Sabrina said, tapping her morpher "Not again!" she looked up at her friends "He fried our morphing energy!"

"Not so tough now, are you" the Terrorsaurus said, as he turned and fled

Seconds after the Terrorsaurus disappeared, Cassidy and Devin appeared with their camera gear. The friends quickly hid their morphers as they turned to the class-mates "Hey, Guys" Cassidy said "Oh My Goodness, what happened to you guys?" she asked notcing their battered and bruised faces.

"Things are a bit fuzzy," Kira started "but I'd say a giant mutant attack"

Cassidy frowned "Well, didnt the Power Rangers come help you out?" she asked

"No," Trent said, laughing nervously "I guess they couldnt make it"

"Yeah," Connor nodded "No Power Rangers anywhere near here"

"That's weird," Devin said "They usually show up whenever anyone needs them"

"Well, maybe their at the laundrymat washing those shiny suits" Kira nodded

Cassidy and Devin however, remained confused on why the Power Rangers hadnt shown up. Meanwhile, the friends; were cursing the Terrorsaurus for taking their Ranger energy.

**xXx**

Hayley sighed as she folded her arms and walked around the small four walled hospital room, and stared down at the man in the bed. Tommy Oliver, her best friend in a coma because of his stupid idea to use his Dino Gem to revive him from Invisibility. If she had choose right now she'd take him being invisible over stuck in a coma anyday. At least when he was invisible she knew he was alive. Now, she didnt know whether he was on the verge of coming back or being taken away from her and Sabrina for good.

Meanwhile in Tommy's dream world, he was still fighting the White ranger.

_-Dream-_

_Kick after kick was thrown out at the White ranger who continued to avoid the attacks the Black ranger was throwing at him. The fight was a series of fast kicks, punches, blocks and attacks but soon the White Ranger had the upper hand as he knocked the Black ranger to the ground._

_"You still with me?" he asked "come on...get up!"_

_And reaching down he pulled the Dino Ranger to his feet harshly, slammed him into a near-by tree_

_"Dont forget," he said "I know all you're old moves"_

_Tommy was spun around and slammed back into the tree once more "That might be true," he responded "but i've learned a few new ones" and he gripped the White ranger's shoulders, threw him backwards before jumping up and pushing off two trees either side of him, before kicking the White ranger to the ground._

_"Impressive," the White ranger stated, getting back to his feet "now we'll see if you can face your toughest challenge"_

_And suddenly - he was gone._

_"What?" Tommy asked "like that wasnt tough?"_

**xXx**

After the defeat by the Terrorsaurus, the rangers, led my Sabrina returned to the Hospital "Anything?" the younger red head asked as she entered the room to find her mother and uncle's Doctor already there "Please tell us you have good news" she added turning to the Doctor a look of hope shining in her blue eyes.

The doctor sighed as he turned to her "Im sorry," he sighed. Sabrina's face dropped. "No change!" he finished, before edging around the younger red head and leaving the room once more.

"I wish there was something we could do," Kira sighed, as Sabrina took ahold of her uncle's hand as Hayley approached the head of the bed "I feel completely helpless"

"Docter Oliver's pretty tough, Kira" Connor spoke from opposite Hayley "I mean he gave me a C minus on my term paper"

The others smiled "He was being generous," Sabrina teased

_"BREAKING NEWS_!" the TV sounded once more, just like it had the last time, the Rangers and Hayley turned in the direction of the report "_The creature is back!"_

"I had a feeling he'd be back," Ethan sighed

"There's nothing we can do about it," Trent said

_"Where are the Power Rangers?"_ the reporter asked

Sabrina sighed, closed her eyes tightly trying to block out the reporters voice as she turned her attention back to her uncle "Come on Uncle Tommy..." she said softly "We need you...now more than ever"

At her words the other Rangers exchanged looks; Sabrina seemed to be taking this harder than any of them.

_-Dream-_

_The wasteland and the forest of Angel Grove was long behind him, he hoped. But now he was standing in an even greener area with rips of white cloth over the place. "Okay, this is weird" he spoke "even by Ranger standards" now that was saying something...Rangers saw all types of weirdness. So if whatever was happening to him was weirder than that, then he definitely didnt have a clue what was going on. Suddenly, the Green Drago sword materalized out of thin air beside him, he grabbed it instantly and turned as the Green ranger walked towards him._

_"I thought I might run into you!" he stated_

_"It's been a while Tommy," the Green ranger said "I see you switched to basic black"_

_Tommy shrugged "It seems to work for me. Let me guess...you wanna fight!" it wasnt a question, it was a statement._

_"You guess right!"_

_And the fight was on once more; each member run forward and attacked and blocked. But they were evenly matches as each knew exactly what the other was going to do first. Suddenly Tommy lost the weapon and was thrown to the ground, as the Green ranger reached out and took ahold of the weapon as it fell back to Earth. He blew into it as lasers filled the ground, making their way towards Tommy and throwing him off balance as the ground exploded_

**xXx**

_"Again I ask,"_ the reporter on the TV said as the Terrorsaurus tore up downtown Reefside "_where are the Power Rangers!"_

Sabrina frowned as she felt a flare of hatred, rage and anger towards the Terrorsaurus, not only had it stolen their Zords...but now it had returned and stolen their Ranger Powers. And they were what? Going to just sit back and let him get away with it? Let Mesogog win? Biting the inside of her lip, her hands clenched tightly in her hand as she glanced over her shoulder at the TV screen - No! It wanst going to end like this!

"That's it!" she said, startling her friends as she slid off her uncle's bed and turned around "You guys can stay here and watch this...but I cant!" and she headed towards the door

Exchanging looks Connor nodded "Hold up," he called after the younger red head

"Yeah," Ethan agreed

Kira nodded "We're going with you" and the three headed towards the door after their friend

"Hey, where are you going?" Hayley asked "You dont stand a chance without your powers!"

Ethan looked back at her "That wouldnt have stopped Dr. O" he told her "and it's not gonna stop us"

Trent nodded in agreement as he closed the door behind him

Hayley sighed and turned back to Tommy "What am I gonna do Tommy?" she asked "I dont know whether to be proud of her for being so brave...or mad at her for being so stupid!" she stated referring to Sabrina's sudden behaviour of facing the Terrorsaurus unmorphed.

**xXx**

The creature had retreated to the Rock Quarry, red electricity flooded around him as he charged himself up using the Ranger energy he had absorbed from the Rangers in their earlier battle. Sensing company, he turned in the direction of powerless Power Rangers, as they arrived on scene.

"Alright freak!" Connor stated when they had come to a stop "We're gonna stop you right here and now!"

"Tough talk from a bunch of powerless Power Rangers," the Terrorsaurus grumbled

Readying themselves for a battle, they didnt know the outcome too the Rangers raced forward. The Terrorsaurus fired up its horn and threw out lasers, which hit the ground behind the rangers as they continued to run forward. Several times he missed, but on the last he fired and the ground ahead of them exploded and the five rangers were thrown backwards by the blast.

"You are through!" the creature told them

Sabrina shook her head "Not a chance!" she said, pushing herself up and run forward; followed closely by the others. The fight was on, each of the Rangers taking a chance to attack the Terrorsaurus before being thrown away. Connor and Trent were one of the first to hit the ground, seconds after Kira, Sabrina and Ethan dodged an attack before coming back in for more.

_-Dream-_

_This fight wasnt getting anywhere, after the first attack that had sent Tommy to the ground, the Green ranger had the upper hand. He continued his attacks before throwing Tommy aside; while the Black ranger got back to his feet he picked up a plinth and stood it in the ground before kicking it towards the Black ranger; it hit the ground behind Tommy and he was thrown forwards through the air by the force of the impact._

_"You know better than anybody, how powerful I am" the Green ranger said, removing the weapon from his waist, and towering over Tommy "Why dont you just give up the fight?" he asked_

_Tommy shook his head as he pushed himself up "That's the one thing I'll never do!" he stated_

_"Then I guess this is over!" the Green ranger said, readying his dagger from the final strike._

_Tommy prepared himself for the end, but it never came._

_Instead the Green ranger lowered his weapons; and reached out a hand to pull Tommy to his feet "You passed the test," he told him_

_"Test?" The black ranger frowned "What are you talking about?" he asked_

_The Red Zeo ranger approached from behind the Green ranger "You havent been fighting us," he explained "you've been fighting for you're life"_

_"And you've proven, that you're will to live" the White ranger spoke as he appeared, also behind the Green ranger "is stronger than any ranger power"_

_The three past rangers of his life held out their hands, each with their palms up to reveal three broken pieces of his Dino Gem. He collected them and they reformed in his hand "Good Luck, Black Ranger!" the three of the spoke at the same time before fading back into what they were - memories._

_-Dream-_

It was long after the others had left, fear, panic and worry had set in almost immediately as she had watched Sabrina lead the other out of the room and down to the Quarry to face the Terrorsaurus. She was worried about what would happen because their Powers had been captured by the creature, they had no power to protect them and yet they still went into battle. It was admirable behaviour, but it was also reckless and stupid. If they were destroyed there was nothing there to protect them. Of course, Sabrina couldnt die...but Hayley still worried about her daughter even if she knew the younger red head would survive.

She may have survived it physically, but emotionall? No way...her friends would be gone, the trauma alone would be enough to destroy a person. The loss of a loved one, a friend, a family member. Something treasured, it was enough to drive even the sanest of people to do ridiculous things. Hayley sighed, she now understood why Sabrina hated hospitals so badly and why she was leading her friends into a fight that they may never walk away from. Not alive at least. The loss of her father, Sabrina's Grandfather was enough to make Sabrina realize that there was something worth fighting for.

The end of the world wasnt an option, at least not at a villians hands; or the Phoenix's for that matter. She understood now, that Sabrina wasnt just fighting for the world, she was fighting for her friends and her family. The people who kept her safe and whole even from herself. So seeing Tommy lay here in an hospital bed while the Terrorsaurus was out destroying Reefside was enough to send the 16-year-old into turminol. And she was doing the one thing she knew how to do...the one thing that would make all the difference. She was fighting! Fighting for her life, the life of her friends, her family and the life of the entire world. If this turned out well...they would owe a lot to the small Red head that pushed and pushed...to make it possible.

"One in a million Sabrina," Hayley smiled

Turning her attention back to Tommy, the older red head was surprised to see that he was awake; "Tommy!" she said happily "You're okay!"

"Yeah," he said returning the smile "Never felt better!"

Glancing down at his hand, he smiled as his Black Dino Gem lay there...reformed

**xXx**

"Its over!" the Terrorsaurus growled, as the rangers hit the ground once more. Weak and without energy, they groaned as they lay on the graveled ground. Sabrina, however, was shaking in what seemed to unrestrained anger; and without warning she was back on her feet. Connor, Kira, Ethan and Trent frowned as they watched her take off towards the Terrorsaurus, flames erupted in both hands as she reached him firing several fire balls at him in seconds. He stumbled back by the force of them, before throwing out a series of laser beams.

Flames encased the red head as the beams hit, when they died Sabrina stood there; hands engulfed in red hot flames, a smirk etched into her face and her eyes narrowed at her target. But that's not what caught her friends attention. It was the sinister glint of gold in her eyes. She then lunged forwards, kicking and punching at the creature who blocked each attack. From their places on the ground the others watched with rapid attention as Sabrina was deflected and sent crashing to the ground. Only to get up seconds later and rush back into battle. Flames wrapped around her entire body as the creature fired a high voltage blast at her, but it was absorbed into the flames fuelling her powers along.

A groan escaped Sabrina's lips as she was lifted off the ground and thrown into the side of the mountain to the right of where she was fighting. She slumped to the ground, holding her stomach as the creature stood over her "Pathetic!" he growled

"I'll show you Pathetic!" she snapped, and despite the rest of her body's aches and pains, she pushed herself to her feet as she rached forwards towards the Terrorsaurus once more. She aimed a hit at the creature, which caught her hand twisted it, and kicked her legs out from under her as she hit the ground hard. The creature then hauled her to her feet flipped her over his shoulder and threw out an energy beam from its chest, which connected with her own chest and pummleted her backwards into the side of the mountain once more.

"Sabrina!" her friends called out her name, but no sooner had her name echoed around the surrounding area the red head was back on her feet and in full battle mode once more.

Trent frowned "How is she -?" he trailed off, unable to question what he was seeing

"Its the Phoenix," Kira answered "Hunter was right" the boys frowned "The Phoenix is fuelling Sabrina's energy supply. Its healing her after every hit and its filling her with the energy she needs to complete this battle. That's why she's going back for more all the time. Its the Phoenix fighting...not Sabrina"

"Didnt Hunter also say," Ethan spoke "if she's not helped she'll remain as the Phoenix"

Kira nodded "Yeah. We gotta snap her out of it!" she told them, looking up as both Sabrina and the Terrorsaurus stumbled backwards from the last attack "and fast!"

"Its over!" the Terrorsaurus growled as it towered over Sabrina "Give up!"

The glint shone brightly as Sabrina pushed herself up "Never!" she snapped as she kicked up and connecting her foot with the side of its head. The creature stumbled away, as Sabrina aimed a spin-kick for its shoulder, the Terrorsaurus stumbled back and Sabrina jumped into the air kicking a number of times. The last time her foot connected with the horn on the centre of the creatures chest and he was thrown backwards into the side of the mountain, when he slid down his impression remained in the foundation.

The creature got back to its feet in time to grab Sabrina's wrist as she aimed a punch at him, the Terrorsaurus then punched her in the stomach, as the red head reacted by catching the creature's arm. The Terrorsaurus wrapped its arm tightly around the Phoenix rangers and held her tightly "You're no match for me!" he growled, flipping her over as she crashed into the ground.

Sabrina picked herself up and shook off the pain, the feeling becoming numb as the Phoenix healed her once more; she then rushed forward and met the Terrorsaurus, but both were evenly matched. Sabrina blocked each of the Terrorsaurus attacks, and absorbed the energy of its energy beams; but the Terrorsaurus also deflected her attacks; neither seemed to be able to get a decent hit in this time right, until Sabrina blocked both the creatures arms and the Terrosaurus kicked Sabrina in the stomach as she had no reaction and sent her stumbling backwards as she rolled across the ground.

But before he could attack her, the creature was knocked aside as Dr. Oliver appeared. The Phoenix faltered inside Sabrina at the return of the Black ranger, and the younger red head gasped as her uncle landed beside her "Uncle Tommy!" she stated "You're okay?"

"Sabrina," Tommy said grasping her shoulder "I know you can hear me, snap out of it. The others need you help...they dont want to fight you"

**Neither did the Ninjas!** the Phoenix growled, still partly in control of Sabrina **but we made them! Let the Dino Rangers know what they're in for**

_No,_ Sabrina argued_ you hurt my Ninja friends. I wont let you hurt my Dino friends_

**You cant beat me Sabrina**

_I didnt before - twice! I'll do it again! I want my body back!_ She argued with herself as her uncle morphed and fought the Terrorsaurus, in his new Super Dino Mode.

"Whoa," Connor said in amazement "When did he get Super Dino Powers?"

Ethan shook his head "I dont know, but he picked a good time to bust them out"

Sabrina watched the fight from the edge of the cliff, leading into the Quarry below; despite the Phoenix trying to regain control over the bodies actions but Sabrina was battening down the hatchet and fighting for control over her body. Despite being strong, the Phoenix found it couldnt fight against its protector. It may have had control over Sabrina's mind, but the red head had control over body and soon...the Phoenix would be set back again.

"Brachio Staff!" Tommy commanded "Energy Orb!"

He moved his staff in a 360 circle and sent the blast at the creature, which fell forward and exploded. A crystal was thrown out of its body and shattered upon the ground, releasing five coloured orbs that returned to their respective Dino Gems. With the return of her Ranger Powers, Sabrina was able to regain control over her body and push the Pheonix back into the numbing Darkness of her mind. She groaned, shook her head and looked up, running to catch up with her friends who were already in front of her uncle.

"Sweet," Ethan grinned "we got our powers back!"

Tommy turned to face his students as they run towards him

"Okay, what was that about?" Connor asked, when they came to a stop in front of the Black ranger

"You wouldnt believe me if I told you," Tommy responded, before the Terrorsaurus returned, bigger and badder than ever.

Sabrina turned to Connor, Ethan and Kira "You think you three can finish this guy?" she asked "'Cause to be quiet honest with you I really dont have the energy to morph, right now" she admitted. Being in partial control with the Phoenix had taken out more energy from her, than it did when the Phoenix was in full control. And she guessed it was because she had been using energy to not only fight for control over her darkside but also to fight the Terrorsaurus.

"Totally," Connor answered "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

And they took to their Megazords which had been returned from the belly of the beast. The battle at first was against them, but using their Super Dino Mode while still inside the Zord, the three rangers were able to defeat the Terrorsaurus once and for all.

**xXx**

The end of the day was greeted as the now visible Dr. Oliver explained to his five students what happened to him while he was in his coma state "Okay, so let me get this straight" Ethan said "three of your old ranger powers came to you in your dream?" he asked

"And you had to fight them to get your life back?" Connor added quickly

Soon four out of five rangers were talking at once "Guys!" Tommy chuckled, but it was drowned out as the others continued

Sabrina rolled her eyes slightly at her friend as she dropped down onto one of the chairs beside her uncle, she'd get the story from him later. Like she always did. "I just want to thank you guys, from the bottom of my heart," the Black ranger started again "for hanging in there with me through all this. It was tough. But you guys came through, it means alot to me"

"He's right," Hayley spoke from Tommy's other side "you should be really proud of yourselves" she smiled "even if it did include an almost full on Phoenix attack"

The younger red head shrunk back into her chair and avoided eye contact with her mother, earning loose chuckles from her friends. A small noise caught her attention and she turned to look at Connor, with a frown on her face "Are you crying?" she questioned

"No!" he told her, as the others turned in his direction "We're just really glad to have you back Dr. O"

Tommy nodded as a soft chuckle escaped his lips; as Sabrina grinned at Connor because was...crying.

* * *

**A/N: Its late. I dont have time to Spell check. So apologies for Mistakes. Hope you enjoyed. Again **_Comet Warrior_** I owe you big time for the help. Thanks.**

**Night.**

**Review (Please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated on 2nd August 2010 at 6:06AM_


	23. The Passion of Connor

_The Phoenix Series_

_Dino Thunder: The Secret Phoenix_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Passion Of Connor**

* * *

"There she is," Connor said, as he, Ethan and Trent entered the school hallway from the grounds outside "the future Mrs. Connor McKnight"

Ethan nodded "I think you might want to give yourselves a little reality check, just once"

"Dude, dont be a hater," Connor said, patting the blue ranger on the back "Just because I got the magic"

"Im with Ethan on this one, Siegfriend," Trent said from Connor's other side "I know Krista from math class and she, she's kinda deep. And you're..."

"Not deep?" Ethan finished

"I didnt wanna say it"

Connor frowned and looked between them "You guy are supposed to back me up! Remember?" Ethan grinned "Where's the Love?" Connor finished, turning back to Krista, who smiled at her handy work and turned to the bulliten board behind her "Now observe" and the red ranger approached her. "Kirsta, right?" he smirked.

She nodded, barely looking at him "Yep, that's me," she turned away, heading to pin up another poster

"Wait!" he made her pause. She turned to face him "I wanted to ask you about...um...your poster"

With a sigh the brunette passed him a copy.

"So there's a tree that needs saving?"

"Yeah, behind the school. Its over one hundred years old and Randall wants to tear it down to make a new parking lot!"

"That seems like such injustice"

"Its a crime against nature!" Kirsta exclaimed "This tree has been in our ecosystem longer than any of us have even _been_ here! Dozens of creatures depend on it"

Connor smirked "Where do I sign up?" he asked

"Really? You wanna help?"

"Yeah, just tell me what to do"

**xXx**

"Isn't this exciting?" Cassidy exclaimed, waltzing down the hill towards the old tree, followed by Devin and his trusty camera "A real protest in our own backyard!"

"Yeah, it's such a great cause!" he nodded, watching the enthusiastic line of people holding up posters and boared that objected to cutting down the tree

"'Cause, schmauze!" she laughed "I just wanna make the news"

Kirsta stopped in front of the pair, holding a huge protest sign that read "LET THE TREE LIVE!" and began shouting to rally the protesters "Okay, guys, lets g -"

She was cut off, however when Cassidy pushed her aside "Excuse me, you're blocking my light!" Cassidy whined, wrenching the brunette out of her way

"Cassidy, this is no place for posers" Kirsta snapped "If you're not here for the tree, then move on!"

The blonde rolled her eyes "Whatever," she scoffed "I'll just give my publicity to someone who appreciates it!" and as Krista walked off, Cassidy found her cameraman "Devin, come on!"

Devin, however, was deeply engrossed in being strapped to the tree with a handful of large, thick, ropes, and therefore did not notice her calling him "C'mon, guys, tie me up real good! This is a symbol of my bond with nature!"

Cassidy rolled her eyes and stalked off as Randall finally made an appearance. "Get those men working! I have a permit!" she shouted anrgily into the megaphone, watching as Krista, protest board in hand, stepped up before the demolition machine as the construction worker was just firing it up.

"Hey, I got my orders!" he yelled out of the windor

"Im not moving!" Krista countered

The man sighed "I cant stand teenagers!" he muttered, getting out. His leg accidentally brushed aainst the crame lever, and it activated, dropping a large piece of structure down at a fast pace. It was right above where Krista was standing.

"Krista!" Connor yelled, emerging from the crowd of protesters, he rushed forward, using his superspeed, and managed to push her aside, falling to the ground as the structure hit the ground behind them. Taking deep breaths, they both rose onto their elbows "You okay?"

"Yeah," she smiled "How did you?"

"Guess its part of being an old jock," he smirked

On the other side of the barricades, Dr. Oliver had just approached Randall, Sabrina at his side. "I think we need to talk before someone gets hurt" he said

"We'll talk..." Randall grinned slowly "But there is nothing you can say that will make me change my mind."

Sabrina gagged at the look her principal had given her uncle...was Randall actually trying to _flirt_?

"Then we'll resume this tomorrow," she finished, before raising the megaphone to her lips, and Sabrina and Tommy just managed to cover their ears, cringing at the loud yelling of Randall "EVERYBODY GET OUT OF HERE! GO ON! SHOO!" she then turned and walked away.

Sabrina watched her go icily "What I wouldnt give to torch her!"

"Speaking of you're powers," Tommy said turning to his neice "Dont you have training with Leanne?"

"Yeah," the red head answered "So?"

"Go!"

She sighed "Im going, im going" and she hurried into the trees surrounding the school, before disappearing in a bright flame.

_-Scene-_

Meanwhile, on the otherside of the school Connor had caught up with Krista "Hey, I want to apologize!" he told her "I should never have said what I did"

"I dont get you...sometimes you seem real nice" she sighed "Other time you're just a total jerk!"

He grinned "Thanks"

Krista looked surprised "Just tell me one thing," she began "Which is the _real_ Connor McKnight?"

"That's why I came back. To show you," he sighed "Look, I know what people say about me. But, there's a lot more going on in my life"

"That tree is really important to me" she told him "I can't spend time with someone who can't take my passion seriously"

He smiled "I promise, as long as I'm around, nothing will happen to that tree"

Mirroring his smile, she thanked him and allowed him to wrap his arm around her shoulders.

**xXx**

Sabrina winced as an ice pack was place on the back of her shoulder as she sat at the bar in the Cybercafe; "Sorry," Hunter said, as he lifted the cooling pack before pressing it against the small bruise that had started to form "You'd think for someone who can heal themselves, you wouldnt bruise so badly"

"If Leanne hadnt used her Thunder powers on me, I would be bruised" Sabrina retorted, flipping through her text book which lay on the counter in front of her

Hunter rolled his eyes "That's the whole point of Power training," he reminded her "You're supposed to use your powers"

"I know, I know" she sighed "Ouch!" she cried, turning to glare at him as he prodded the bruise with his forefinger "What you do that for?" she asked

A chuckle escaped his lips as he lowered the ice pack back onto her shoulder blade "Maybe next time you'll pay attention," he reminded her

"Maybe if you werent such a big distraction," Sabrina retorted "I wouldnt get so distracted"

"Oh, so you're saying this is my fault?" he questioned

She nodded "Yup," she answered without hesitation; with a smirk she glanced over her shoulder "but you're my distraction" she added with a smile.

As the younger red head and her boyfriend took up residence at the end of the bar, Kira, Ethan and Trent were sitting side-by-side on the sofa behind them as Krista and Connor sat in their own little bubble sharing a plate of fries between them. The red ranger was completely cut off from his friends, and he didnt seem to notice; but everything seemed to grind to a halt as Devin stormed in, rushing to find Cassidy, who stood at the counter, not that far away from where Hunter and Sabrina were. He grabbed her shoulders, shaking her urgently "Where are the Power Rangers? I _have_ to find them!"

"Hello? Haven't you been paying attention?" Cassidy snapped, rolling her eyes.

But Devin had caught the attention of four out of five rangers, around him.

"Yeah, but this time it's serious!" Devin said, hestrically "I was attacked by that _freak_ Zeltrax!"

Sabrina frowned "I know Devin reminds me a little of Dustin..." she whispered to Hunter "but, this is...Zeltrax was destroyed!"

"He's looking for the Rangers," Devin went on hurridely "and it gets worse"

"How could it get worse?" Cassidy asked, walking away from his slowly, clearly not believing a word he was rambling about.

"He stole the tree!"

That did it! Both Krista and Connor snapped out of the bubble, and turned to Devin with wide eyes. Krista rose to her feet, worrid"

Connor frowned "Where are you going?" he asked

"Didnt you just hear him?" Kirsta asked "I have to go there right away!"

"Krista, that's probably not a good idea," he stated, standing up

He was cut off "Okay, if you're too afraid to go with me -"

"No, I mean, if it's too dangerous! You should let someone who knows what they're doing hande it!"

Krista's eyes narrowed at him "You havent changed a bit!" she snapped, before turning and storming off.

Connor moved to follow her, but he was met by his friends

"Dude, you know what we have to do" Ethan stated

Connor sighed "I know," he nodded, and they moved to the back door. Sabrina and Hunter leading the way.

**xXx**

"Zeltrax is back?" Trent contemplated out loud, as he stood with the other Rangers back at the Dino Lab "How is that even possible?"

Sabrina nodded "Yeah, I thought he went _bang_..." she made the motion with her hands as flames appeared to emphasis it. She grinned at the effect, and looked back up at her mother and uncle who were shaking their heads at her, smiles of amusement on their faces.

"And what does he want with the tree?" Kira questioned

"I think I can answer both those questions," Hayley answered Trent and Kira as she turned back to the computer, as she brought up a video feed of the clearest blue-green water, swirling and bubbling in a small pool "The tree must have been growing over a life-force spring"

"You mean a fountain of youth?" Ethan asked, astonished

"Those are _real_?" Connor blinked

Tommy nodded "Apparently this one is," he stated

"So that's what kept the tree alive for so long," Kira reasoned

"Not only that, but the sap," Hayley went on "it's been nourished for years by the spring's waters, it must have amazing powers of its own"

"That must be what Zeltrax is after," Trent pointed out

Tommy nodded "Im willing to bet he's not the only one" he stated

"Nice comforting thought, Uncle Tommy" Sabrina sighed, before perking up as a familiar brunette appeared on the screens "Oh, its Krista!" she pointed out

Not a second after the words had left the red head's mouth, Connor backed out of the Dino Lab; leaving through the exit. Now normally, Sabrina went after him; but today Tommy was the one to follow the Red Dino Ranger. He raced after Connor, stopping him in the hall just before the exit "You okay?" he asked

"I dunno," Connor sighed "Sometimes I wonder if im cut out for all this superhero stuff"

"Still having doubts?"

"It's just when you see someone like Krista, who believes so strongly in what she's doing, that nothing can stop her, I dont know if I have that in me"

Tommy chuckled "You crack me up, you know that?"

"What I say?"

"You remind me so much of myself when I was you're age," Tommy explained "I had this ability, all this raw emotion, but it took me a while to get the confidence to believe in myself...and what I was truely capable of"

"I've got confidence," Connor smirked

"Cockiness and confidence are two different things," Tommy went on, smiling "There's a whole world you havent tapped into yet! Beyond Triassic Powers and Super Dino Mode. But you gotta believe you deserve it, and when you do, you'll be blown away by what you can do"

If it hadnt been for the computer beeping and Sabrina's voice calling them back, the two would have had a lovely father-son moment; but as usual, they were interrupted and both rushed back in. "What's up?" Tommy questioned "Zeltrax?"

"No," Hayley answered "but it looks like some of his old friends are throwing him a 'welcome back' party"

"We can handle the Triptoids," Connor stated, looking at his team-mates

Tommy nodded "Trent, you and Sabrina stay here" he told his niece and student "in case Zeltrax makes another appearance" he added as Sabrina oped her mouth to protest. The red head deflated and watched four of her team-mates fall into formation.

"Ready?" Connor asked

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

_-Scene-_

"I wanna fight the Triptoids!" Sabrina pouted, as she sat cross-legged on one of the spinning chairs in front of the computer; Hunter had left a few minutes after the other Rangers, he had students to finish training and this left Hayley, Trent and Sabrina to watch the fight from the Dino Lab "Why cant I go fight the Triptoids?" she questioned her mother.

"Because we need you and Trent here," Hayley answered "You two are the two strongest on the team; so -"

"We get the toughest of opponents?" Sabrina perked up; with a smirk "Dont tell Connor, he may get jealous"

Hayley and Trent exchanged looks, before rolling their eyes at the younger red head as she returned her attention to the screens as they showed the other rangers getting their asses handed to them by the Triptoids; seconds before Tommy showed up.

_"What's gotten into these guys?"_ Connor asked "_Their on fire"_

Sabrina shook her head "They could be..." she muttered, earning a shoulder squeeze from her mother, causing her to cry out as her mother accidentally prodded the bruise on her shoulder

_"Time to put the fire out!"_ Tommy retorted, grabbing a Triptoid in a headlock and then slapping him on the chest, right on the triangular symbol. Bright yellow lightening began to run up and down the Triptoid's body, causing it to pulse and seizure until it screamed, falling backwards.

_"What are you doing?"_ Kira inquired, held between two enemies

Sabrina nodded from the Dino Base "Yeah, what is he doing?"

_"Use you Dino Gem power,"_ Tommy explained, swinging his arm around another and shocking it "_It creates an energy that will deactivate the Triptoids!"_

Connor was the first to try this new information, using the arm where his Dino Gem was he slammed it into the Triptoids chest. Electricity pulsed out from there, electrocuting the white-clad enemy and flooring it. Ethan and Kira also did the same, destroying their opponents.

"_Maximise your Dino Power!"_

The others nodded _"Super Dino Mode!"_ they all commanded.

The cries of their dinosaurs rang out in the empty parking lot. Tyrannosaur, Pterodactyl, Triceratops and Brachiosaur, and the Triptoids responded with painful shrieks of agony, lighting up with bright electrical waves.

_"What's going on?"_ the evil White ranger clone asked, but Elsa just looked as confused as he did. Sabrina's hands clenched into fists as the sight of the clone and her eyes narrowed sharpenly, as her mother patted her arm; it was common knowledge that if Sabrina couldnt take her hatred for Trent out on the boy in question she usually took it out on the evil clone that had appeared. The lights around the foots soldiers worsened, until one bright flash they were all gone, leaving four solitary Rangers in the parking lot "_Impossible!"_

_"Rocking!"_

_"Sweet!"_

_"Awesome!"_

_"You've been deserted!" _Tommy announced, smirking as he stood with the three excited Rangers.

"_You might have beaten the Triptoids,"_ Elsa cackled "_but my master will have eternal life as soon as I get that tree!"_

Sabrina smirked "I dont need a tree for eternal life"

"You dont have eternal life," Hayley reminded "At least at you're 32"

"Joy-killer!" the younger red head pouted

_"Too late!" _a voice sounded over the intercoms, that caused Trent, Hayley and Sabrina to jump in surprise "_You're all too late!"_ and the ground around the rangers on the screens exploded.

_"What now?"_ Connor frowned, looking up

Sabrina face-palmed herself "Hasnt he learned by now, to never _ever_ say that?"

There was a weird teleporting sound and in came Zeltrax - or at least it looked like him. He seemed bigger now, with thicker armour. Red-themed armour. His legs, arms and chest were covered in sharp spikes, not to mention his helmet, and two large green orbs adorned his helmet and chest-piece. In addition, his sword had been transformed into a spiked spear.

"_Zeltrax?"_ Elsa gasped, eyes wided, and he turned towards her

"_Yes, Elsa, I have returned"_ he spoke "_and better than ever"_

Sabrina grinned "That's our cue," she said motioning to Trent as the two jumped up and fell into formation "Ready?" she asked

"Ready!"

"White Ranger, Dino Power!"

"Phoenix Power, Power Up!"

Hayley watched them go before turning back to the screens

_-Scene-_

"And im not alone!" Zeltrax continued, oblivious to the two rangers racing to the scene. He turned towards the edge of the parking lot, off near the clearing, where a large wormhole opened, allowing a huge monstrous tree to emerge - Deadwood.

"Krista's tree!" Connor gasped

Deadwood roared, shaking the ground beneath their feet

"Whoa," Ethan exclaimed "who's in charge here?" he asked

"I am," Zeltrax growled, glancing towards Elsa "and _no one_ will stop me!"

"I dont have time for this," Elsa sneered, stepping back behind the White ranger clone "Destroy them all!"

He half bowed "Of course," and watching her teleport in a flash of green, her shriekd dying out as it disappeared. Another screech was heard overhead, and the rangers looked up to see the Dragozord, flying in alongside the Stegozord. The Clone took to the skies, appearing inside his Zord as it combined and formed the Dino Stegazord.

"I'll take care of Zeltrax," Tommy spoke up then, looking at the three Rangers, who "You guys know what to do"

_"You'd think by now after months of battle; they'd know what to do"_ Sabrina's amused voice sounded over the morphers as she swooped in with her Phoenix Zord, as the ground rumbled and the other Dino Zords appeared following in the wake of the Phoenix, the Brachiozord lumbering behind them. They formed up quickly creating the Phoenix-Saurus Megazord, its four core Rangers inside.

Connor summoned his Triassic Shield, and the three raised theri Dino Gems, tendrils of Yellow, Blue and Scarlet surging forward into it. And thanks to Hayley's modifications they remained morphed after he had taken an imprint of energy. From there, they controlled the Phoenix-Saurus Megazord as Connor teleported out, joining with the Mezodon Rover as it transformed into the Mezodon Megazord. It took on the Evil White Clone and the Dino Stegazord while the others and the Phoenix-Saurus Megazord took on Deadwood.

But the attack was short-lived, as Deadwood roared fiercly and floored both good Megazords

"That's one tough tree!" Connor groaned

_-Scene-_

Meanwhile, from the ground Tommy broke away from Zeltrax to try and contact Connor "Connor -" he started, but was only interrupted as Zeltrax slammed his hand over the com-link and gripped tightly.

"I dont think so," he hissed, pointing his spear at Tommy's throat as he tried to free his arm. But his advantage was short lived, as a series of energy arrows barreled into him, force him to let go and back-track a few feet, sparks flying.

Trent came to stand between them, Drago Sword in hand "Thank again, Zeltrax!" he countered

"Thanks, Trent" Tommy nodded, and Trent zipped off into battle, giving him a window of opportunity. He brought forth his mopher, channeling into the com-link again "Connor, combine all the Zords to form the Triceramax Megazord"

"Of course," Connor nodded, the controls on the Mezodon Megazord flashing all the colours of the auxiliary Zords. Except for the Stagzord. Obviously. From over the hills came the Cephalazord, Dimetrozord and Parasaurzord. "Okay, Triceramax Megazord!" he commanded, and seconds later the Auxiliary Zords had combined with the Mesodon.

"Sweet!" Ethan looked on in awe

"Now that's a Zord!" Kira grinned

"You're going down, tree," Connor stated, confident and daring. The three other rangers watched as the clone and his Dino Stegazord stepped forward, only to be slashed by the Triceramax's axe, falling backwards. Deadwood was next, taking a direct hit from the tail of the Ankylozord arm. "Turbo Fire!"

The Tricermax pointed the Cephalazord arm forward, charging a massive laser. It fired off several blasts, pounding into Deadwood and the Dino Stegazord. The latter teleported out; as Deadwood sparked dangerously; blue lightening coursing through his body. Suddenly it roared and exploded as a shower of energy and sparks erupted in mid-air. Branches fell, littering the parking lot around the White and Black rangers and Zeltrax.

"My Tree!" Zeltrax yelled

Connor punched the air "Oh yeah!" he cried out triumphantly; the Tricermax Megazord standing ominously beside the Phoenix-Saurus Megazord. On the ground below, Zeltrax took out Trent with a move of his speak, followed by Tommy and stepped back, just as the other four Rangers appeared standing protectively before the other two.

"You played right into my hands," Zeltrax stated, picking up a large piece of the tree "Eternal life is mine!" and with that, he blasted the Rangers, one last time - a blast that was absorbed into the flames that wrapped around the rangers - when the flames died down, Zeltrax was gone.

**xXx**

"I cant believe it's gone," Krista frowned as she stood at the barricade around the hole where the 100 year old tree she had been protecting had once stood; she was so down hearted that she failed to notice anyone approach her from behind.

"Gone," a voice rumbled "but not forgotten!"

Turning wildly she frowned at the being there "Zeltrax?" she questioned "Havent you done enough damage?"

"Im just getting started," Zeltrax growled, pushing her roughly aside; seconds before a blur appeared and caught her. The two rolled for a few seconds, before coming to a stop a few feet from the tree.

"Are you okay?" A crimson clad Hunter asked, as he helped Krista into a sitting position. He had been returning to the Dino Lab, when he passed the scene; and despite not being a ranger anymore saving an innocent from a evil creep was something he had been trained to do. The brunette nodded, as she looked up as two Rangers appeared. Sabrina and Connor.

Connor faltered slightly when he sat Hunter and glanced across at Sabrina "You think you could tell you're boyfriend to stay away from my girlfriend?" he asked, as they run into battle to fight Zeltrax who had just absorbed the eternal power of the spring.

"Then tell you're _girlfriend_ to stay out of trouble!" Sabrina retorted, ducking under an attack from Zeltrax as she rolled and kicked upwards, she planted a kick in Zeltrax's stomach and sent him stumbling away from her. The robot retorted by raising his axe and swinging it at her, nearly decapitating her, but she flipped backwards to avoid the hit. Connor reacted by swinging his Thundermax Sabre at Zeltrax only for it to be deflected; the two battled it out, before Sabrina shot back in as Connor ducked and flipped over sideways.

She raised her Firestaff and slashed it down, as Zeltrax threw up his axe to block her attack; he threw up his weapon pushing Sabrina away from him and slashing upwards trying to hit her. But every attempt made she blocked it, before slashing across his chest plates and flipping away as Connor re-appeared.

"Meddling fools!" Zeltrax growled at them, as he slashed across their chests, sending sparks flying and the two hit the ground as they rolled away

Hunter gasped in fear as he watched Sabrina and Connor lay still for a moment on the ground, Krista's eyes widened as she too stared at the Ranges, willing them to get back to their feet. Zeltrax turned to the two civlians, and trudged towards them. He hit Hunter in the side with his staff, sending him flying away from the brunette female; who he grasped tightly by the upper arm and pulled too her feet.

"Come with me!" he growled

"No please," Krista exclaimed "Let me go!"

Zeltrax didnt let go "You'll be a lesson to anyone who crosses me!" he growled, and the two disappeared in a flash of black and red.

"Hunter!" Sabrina cried out, as she pushed herself up and run to her boyfriend's side; and helped him into a sitting position "Are you okay?" she asked.

He nodded "I'll be fine," he promised her

"Couldnt help playing hero, huh?" she teased, nudging him.

He chuckled and shook his head "Im not her hero," he said referring to Krista "He is" and he nodded towards Connor.

The red ranger frowned beneath his helmet as he approached the two "How can I be her hero?" he asked "She's in this mess because of me...besides, I dont even know where she is"

"Dig deep, Connor..." Sabrina mumured "Follow your heart and not your head!"

_-Scene-_

"Krista!" Connor called, his voice strained from the lack of energy; he had heeded Sabrina and Hunter's warning and gone in search of Krista as the red head took Hunter back to the Dino Lab to have him checked over for injuries after Zeltrax had slammed into him with his staff. But the red ranger could tell the Red head was fuming with Zeltrax for endangering her boyfriend as much as he was for endangering Krista. A female voice screamed out for help, and he looked up spotting his target on the side of a cliff. "Krista!" he yelled, catching their attention. "Let her go!" he demanded

Zeltrax fired lasers from his eyes at the red ranger as the ground beneath Connor's feet exploded and he was thrown backwards by the momentum "No!" Krista cried fearfully.

Connor groaned, as he got to his knees. Tommy's words echoed in his mind _Passion doesnt just happen...you make it grow_. Hunter's words replaced his teachers and the red ranger smiled despite himself _Im not her hero...he is._

Grabbing a fist full of dirt in his frustration, and hearing Krista's screams in his ears. He had put her in danger...and he was going to be the one to save her. If he didnt then he had no right being the Red Ranger! His fingers began to tingle and soon it had started to spread, reaching into the furthest corners of his body, flooding him with courage and power. He frowned, crawling to his feet and looking down at his hands, as they seemed to glow a golden-red. He felt strength calling him; and taking a deep breath, he screamed; his attention focused solely on his Tyrannosaurus.

"Give me the strength!" he commanded; the roar of a Tyrannosaurus echoed in the clearing. A bright flash of light surrounded him, and melded with his suit. He felt energy lift within him and when he looked over his suit next; it looked like he'd gone Triassic all on his own. "Alright!" he grinned, looking down at his morpher, as it switched from the head of his Tyrannosaurus and to that of the Mezodon Rover. "Battelizer, power up!"

A great streak of flame belted forth from his morpher, arching high into the above him and then circling around him. It had the head of a dargon, and raoared, headed straight for him, where it twisted around his chest several times, solidifying into thick and fiery armour. His right fist covered in armour in the shape of the Mezodon Rover, his left in the shaope of the Tyranno.

"Nice trick," Zeltrax sneered "but you're too late"

"Try me!" Connor dared

"With pleasure," he retorted, outstretching the arm that held the terrified Krista and dropping her. Krista screamed, the wind whipping around her air.

Connor used the Battelizer's Super Stretch ability, extending his arms with his super speed and watching long before she hit the ground. He retracted his arms, bringing Krista to him, and placed her securly on the ground "Are you okay?" he asked her "Take cover!"

She nodded and hurried behind him, kneeling down beside some long grass. It wasnt much cover, but Zeltrax didnt seem to care about her now and only had eyes for Connor. "Zeltrax!" he yelled turning back to the newly formed robot "dont go away mad...just go away!" He pointed the Mezodon arm towards him, firing up a huge laser. Zeltrax had only a moment's notice to react, leaping up and out of the way before the beam hit, blowing dirt and rocks everywhere. He bolted after him, a red flash, just as the other rangers arrived, finding Krista.

After making sure Krista was okay, the team went back to watching Connor, he leapted after Zeltrax, twisting out of the man's way as he tried to spear him. Connor summouned power into his right fist and turned, gaining momentum and smashed into Zeltrax's chest, sending him flying in a burst of red and gold sparks. He kept the momentum and power going as Zeltrax rose to his feet and slammed his fists into the ground, creating a ripple effect of fire that ripped through his opponent. A very frustrated Zeltrax powered up his spear, causing it to gain a freakish blood red glow around the edges.

Twirling it above his head, he unleased a series of slashes towards Connor, sending waves of red energy out. The Red ranger jumped out of the path of them, winding up behind Zeltrax. He grabbed his arms, flinging him into the air. He kicked off, following the flailing Zeltrax. He spun through the air, gaining more momentum and power, until he came level to the man, delivering a powerful kick in the chest.

He fell right off the cliff, arms still flailing, but it wasnt over. Connor dove after him, landing on the rocky clearing blow, watching as Zeltrax plummeted into the ground, creating a crater of sparks "Had enough?"

"Never!" Zeltrax hissed, rising again

"You asked for it!" Connor smirked, bringing the Tyranno and Mezodon fists together to create a dragon-like orb. It glowed fiercely as he pulled his hands away, causing them to spin at inhuman speeds "Dragon Wheel!"

It covered in layers of flame and took towards Zeltrax, slashing at him again and again, the fiery dragon taking bite after bite "Cannons!" Connor cried, and his armour shifted until huge cannons appeared on his shoulder plates "Fire!"

He leapt into the air, unleashing a huge funnel of fire and cannon blasts that pelted into Zeltrax until he couldnt take it anymore - the excess energy overloading him. He sparked and twitched, ultimately exploding.

As the smoke cleared, Connor heard his teammates cheering as they approached him. "Dude that rocks!" Ethan exclaimed, skidding to a halt behind his friend

"Yeah!" Kira agreed

Sabrina smirked "Amazing!"

"Thanks" Connor nodded

But their happiness was short-lived as Zeltrax stumbled intov iew, battered adnd beaten and back in his original armour "This is only a minor set-back!" he growled at them "You can be sure of that!" and in a flash of red he was gone.

"We'll be ready!" Connor said determinedly as he stepped in front of the group

**xXx**

"The only downside in all this," Trent spoke as he, Tommy, Ethan and Kira walked down the banking towards the hole where the old tree on the Highschool grounds used to stand "is that Zeltrax wiped out the eternal spring; that could have helped alot of people"

"Yeah," Tommy agreed "but like anything good; too much of it can be really bad"

"I wonder what's going to happen to Zeltrax?" Kira questioned "please tell me we are finally through with his ugly mug?"

"Unfortunately, I doubt it" Tommy sighed "im sure Mesogog will be looking for him just as hard as we are!"

The others nodded, before looking up as Connor and Sabrina approached; the two Soccer stars seemed to be in deep converstion about something "No, think about it!" Sabrina grinned, "The Phoenix and the Battlizer; both use the element of fire as their power. It would just be one endless source of energy, power and flame. And since fire is my element...it would only make perfect sense. Besides, Zeltrax would stand a chance with the Battlizer in sync with the Phoenix"

Connor rolled his eyes "I think we should leave the big toys to the big boys," he teased

"Better take it away from you then," the small red head retorted "before you do any permenant damage!"

The four other Rangers rolled their eyes at the Soccer stars as they continued towards the small throng of people who had gathered. Connor pulled away from the group and moved towards Krista's side.

"Good news about the new tree," he said, causing the female brunette to look up at him

She nodded "I guess the city thought that would be better than a new parking lot," she sighed "still miss the old one though"

"Yeah, I'm really sorry its gone" he said, with a genuine sincere tone in his voice

She looked up in surprise "For a minute there I honestly thought you were really sincere?" she teased

The two laughed "I know I was a jerk," he told her "but people can change...if given the chance"

"You wanna do the honours?" she asked him

It was Connor's turn to look surprised "You sure?" he asked. She nodded. "Well, too new beginnings" and carefully he knelt down and placed the new tree into the ground as the crowd cheered around him.

"To new beginnings" Krista smiled as she watched him

* * *

**A/N: Took me longer than anticipated. Oh well; anyone realize that Claire from Mystic Force played Krista in Dino Thunder? I didnt figure that out until I saw her up close. lol. Alot of repeating characters from are in seasons to seasons isnt it? Marah (Ninja Storm) is Cassidy (Dino Thunder) now Krista (Dino Thunder) is Claire (Mystic Force) oh and dont forget Derek (Dino Thunder) he was in 'Bully for Ethan' he also reappears as Dru Harrington in (SPD). Who Next?**

**Anyway, did you enjoy? I did. Sabrina and Connor's 'discussion' about the Phoenix and the Battlizer, was fun to write. Anyway, its late and im tired...night.**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 3rd August 2010 at 4:45AM_


	24. Isn't it Lavaly

_The Phoenix Series_

_Dino Thunder: The Secret Phoenix_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: Now normally I would have skipped these next two chapters; but we're gonna keep them and change them up a bit. So expect twists and turns; but all is essential. And you can thank **_Comet Warrior_ **for the help on the wonderful detailed twists and turns you're about see. I really can't thank him enough for the help he has given me in this series and **_Ninja Storm: The Firebird_ **his ideas truly are amazing.**

**Anyway, on with the story.**

* * *

**Isn't it Lava-Ly**

* * *

"- so when Sulphuric acid is launched into the air," Dr. Tommy Oliver was saying to his science class that afternoon, most of the students behind him were slowly falling asleep as others took notes or just stared into space, but the good Dr. seemed oblivious to all this "by a volcanic explosion it can alter the entire planets climate temporarily"

Near the front Devin was finding it very hard to pay attention as his eyes started to close slowly "hope you guys got all that," Tommy finished as he placed the small stick he had been using to point at the board with down, he turned back to his desk and spoke once more "alright before we go, a couple of announcements; our very own Ethan James -" he pointed at the Blue Ranger "is going to be competing at the Detonation Man video competition" the whole class cheered for the boy in blue as Kira patted his shoulder "at Hayley's Cyberspace this week. So I hope you all come down to watch"

Sabrina grinned at her friend from across the table, before she stole Connor's small soccer ball from right under his nose. She hastily stuffed it into her backpack before turning her attention back to her uncle, as Connor frowned and looked around for the ball.

"Also I wanted to let you guys know," Tommy continued "You'll be having a sub tomorrow; someone who really knows alot about Volcanoes. I think you're gonna find what he has to say, very interesting"

The bell rang over head and everyone jumped up from their seats ready to leave, Connor snagged Sabrina's backpack from the red head and reached inside pulling out his soccer ball, with a playful glare in her direction "What?" she asked "I didnt do it!"

"Of course you didn't," he retorted "Then how did it get in there?"

"Magic!" she answered simply, earning a ruffle of her hair in return. The two soccer stars chuckled, as Kira and Ethan rolled their eyes at them.

_-Scene-_

After making it out of the school's crowded hallways, Sabrina and Connor hurried over to Tommy's jeep as he was readying himself to leave "Hey," he smiled when he saw them "What's up guys?"

"Please, tell me that the sub tomorrow isn't Anton Mercer?" Sabrina questioned "anyone but him!"

Tommy sighed as he got into the car "Dont worry I promise, it's not Anton Mercer"

Sabrina relaxed visibly "Why you missing class anyway?" she asked quickly, a new thought coming to mind

"Zeltrax, after what happened to Krista I don't wanna take any chances" Tommy explained "I need to get to him before Mesogog" he started the Jeep

"Good luck," Connor said "If you need any help let us know; we'll be at Hayley's cheering Ethan on"

Tommy nodded "Thanks Guys," he smiled and pulled off. As Sabrina and Connor headed towards the Red Mustang that was parked in school parking lot.

**xXx**

"Come on...come on!" Connor cried as he tapped the keyboards of the laptop in front of him, before letting out a loud whoop "Yes!" he cheered "My highest score ever! Two hundred and fifty thousand!" he told Ethan, who was sitting in a bean-bag chair on the other side of the small table.

"Good job," the Boy in blue said, getting up "did you put your initials down for the top-score?" he asked

Connor turned back to the computer and brought up the high score table to see Ethan's name appear all the way down the list "Oh my bad," Ethan grinned "I already have all the high scores"

"Very funny," Connor responded "and I wouldnt be so cocky if I were you, there's this new guy called Nahte, who's cracked your top ten"

Ethan snickered "Look again," he said "'Nahte' is Ethan spelled backwards" he grinned "I was bored"

Connor rolled his eyes, just as Kira and Sabrina approached them, the latter carrying two Smoothies, which she placed on the table around the laptop "Well done Connor," Kira said "You finally got Ethan to practice for the tournament"

"No," the boy in red responded "I just got him up to the game so he could bag on me"

"Look guys," Ethan spoke "I appreciate the concern; but I own this game!" he said cockily, leaning back and returning to his magazine.

Sabrina shook her head "Just remember Ethan," she told her friend "No one likes a sore winner" she offered him a grin and returned to work.

**xXx**

The next morning dawned bright and early, and as per usual the Ranger team could be found sitting together taking up half of the front table in the science lab of their school; the Volcanologist Dr. Morton was standing in front of them ribbiting on about Volcanoes and everything there was to know about them; Sabrina sat in her usual seat beside Connor, notebook open in front of her and taking down as many notes as she possibly could. There was something about volcanoes that caught her attention and she guessed it was most because Lava and fire was right in her element. She had the control over fire and could manipulate it to her own free will. Of course the only people who knew this was her friends and family. Anyone else would have thought she was just plain idiotic if she started sprouting out that she was a Fire Ninja.

"Who can tell me what was here, in good ole Reefside, just 1 million years ago," Dr. Morton asked

Ethan jumped up in his seat to answer, before the door opened and Randall walked in; her hand on the shoulder of a student, none of the students had seen before. Obviously a new student. "Sorry to interrupt," Randall said in her sickly sweet tone "it seems we have a new addition to this class. This is Sandra DiBano..." she looked down at the brunette, she then turned toe and walked away.

Sandra looked uncomfortable standing in front of the whole class, before Dr. Morton directed her to an empty seat behind Devin. She smiled graciously and sat down, getting looks from students all over the room, she glanced around and her gaze connected with Sabrina's the red head narrowed her gaze before looking away. Connor meanwhile was staring goofily at her. Sandra offered a small smile before turning her attention back to Dr. Morton, as the smile turned into a sinister smirk.

"As I was saying," Dr. Morton continued "believe it or not right here on this spot was a -"

"Volcano!" Ethan cut him off

No one noticed Randall standing just outside the door, although she had left a little after the new girl had come in; she hadnt completely moved away from the classroom's vicinity. The class laughed, but Dr. Morton smiled "No, no...He's right" he turned to Ethan "How did you know that?"

"Well, you're the local volcanologist in the state," Ethan explained "and we're studying Volcanoes right now in Dr. O's science class. Put two and two together"

"Excellent deductive reasoning," Dr. Morton responded "Yes, right here 1 million years ago, was a giant activate Volcano"

**xXx**

Just like the previous afternoon, the Rangers could be found hanging out at Hayley's Cyberspace; Sabrina and Trent were being good little workers and bustling around taking orders and serving. While Hayley worked behind the counter, Connor and Kira were sat together at the bar; they were watching a couple of gamers in front of them before Devin approached them.

"Hey, Guys how's it going?" the boy asked, causing Connor to look up at him. It was strange to see Devin without Cassidy, and speaking of Cassidy; she hadnt turned up for school today.

"So you're covering the contest, right?" Connor asked "It'd make a pretty good story"

Devin looked uneasy "Uh, yeah" he nodded

"Where's Cassidy?" Connor inquired quickly

"Uh, I dunno..." Devin responded "I gotta go" he patted Connor's shoulder and walked away from the group of three "See ya" he called over his shoulder

Kira and Connor exchanged confused looks "That's weird," Connor said "Devin and no Cassidy?"

"Hey," Kira said, catching a glimpse of the girl in front of her's computer screen "that girls pretty good. 99"

Connor frowned before nodding "Yeah, she's not bad" he sighed "she's no where near Ethan though"

"Speaking of him, should he not be here?" the yellow ranger asked

Sabrina approached the two at the moment "Well, technically, as last years champion," she told them "he doesnt have to get here until the final round"

"But he should be here," Trent spoke up from behind the bar "you know, too check out his competition"

Sabrina nodded as she placed in three more orders the boy in White, before looking up as the door opened "Hey, isn't that the new girl from school?" she asked "Uh...what was her name?"

"Sandra DiBano," Connor answered the red head who rolled her eyes "She's new here," he continued "Im gonna go say hello"

And he jumped up and walked off "More like he's gone to flirt" Kira murmured, earning chuckles from Trent and Sabrina. It was the 'Connor thing' to do. The group of three watched the Red ranger from the bar, as he greeted the new girl, before the two moved towards the sofa and sat down, Connor offered a grin at his friends before turning back to Sandra who was talking. The friends rolled their eyes, as Sabrina took the drinks from Trent and took them to the people who had ordered, before returning once more.

"He has been acting kinda weird lately," Sabrina said, returning to 'Ethan' conversation that had been going on before the new girl showed up "Even for Ethan"

"Well, he is very good at video Games," Kira pointed out "There's nothing wrong with being confident"

Sabrina nodded "And im not saying he's not," she added quickly "but there's a difference between confident and cockiness" she explained

"What do you mean?" Kira frowned

"Well, what if he was to walk in here wearing a T-shirt saying '**Im Detonation Man**'" Sabrina explained

Kira shook her head "He'd never do that,"

"No?" the red head pointed Ethan out near the door, Kira turned in the direction of the door to see what her friend was talking about. Ethan stood there, wearing a white shirt with the exact words Sabrina had just spoken printed on the front; within seconds he had a crowd of people around him wanting autographs, and next minute a whole pile of people were leaning over the counter.

"Can we get a drink for Ethan, please?" one boy asked loudly

Kira sighed "I can't watch this," she murmured, getting up and making her way towards Connor and Sandra

"Thanks Kira," Sabrina called after her "Leave me with...this!" she motioned to the customers leaning over the counter. The Yellow ranger waved from across the room, as she introduced herself to Sandra, as Ethan continued to stand in the doorway.

Over on the couches, Connor had just turned to Kira as his new found friend Sandra glanced up and spotted the red head Sabrina near the bar. A small smirk appeared on her face _Time is drawing closer Phoenix_ she thought sinisterly _we'll meet again...in due time._

_-Scene-_

"You ready?" Sabrina asked as she came to a halt beside the couches, and over looked her two friends and the new student. She frowned as her gaze roamed over Sandra there was something about her that didnt feel right; like she had met her before or something but the red head couldnt exactly put her finger on what it was. Those eyes were familiar, she was sure of it...but where? Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she turned her attention to Connor and gave him an expectant look, they had Soccer practice in like half an hour and if they didnt get moving they were gonna be late. "Con?" she asked "Are you coming?"

The red ranger looked up "Oh, yeah, Soccer...um...no, I think im gonna miss it today"

Sabrina gaped at him "Seriously?" she asked "You're gonna miss soccer?" she asked "Since when?" she was surprised at her brunette friend, he _never_ missed Soccer. But she had a pretty good idea why he was skipping, Sandra was practically hanging off his arm, if she sat any closer she would be on his lap.

"Yeah," the red ranger nodded smiling down at the girl beside him "You'll be okay without me, for one session right?"

She shrugged "Yeah, I guess" she sighed. It wasnt the same going to Soccer practice without him, she enjoyed their little games against one another. Showing each other's skills off on the field, they always tried to play against one another, basically trying to out do one another. It was the point of the fun game between friends; but she had to go solo today...and she knew why. Sandra was there, she rolled her eyes Connor was such a flirt. Yes she knew that already but seriously? One small conversation with the new girl and he's ready to drop all plans he had for that day, just so he could hang out with her? "Well, I'll see you later then..." she spoke, but her comment went unnoticed as Connor continued to converse with Sandra.

With a low growl the red head turned and walked out of the Cafe; Kira watched her go, before looking over at Sandra and Connor. The new girl had watched Sabrina leave, and the look on her face was a little unnerving for the Yellow ranger, she frowned at her behaviour before looking away as Sandra turned back in her direction. "Uh, you know what?" she giggled, causing Kira to roll her eyes "Uh...I gotta go too," she hastily got to her feet "Bye Connor," she flirted before practically dancing out of the room. Connor watched her go a goofy smile on his ace.

"Snap out of it!" Kira yelled, snapping her fingers in front of Jock boy's face. He jumped in his seat, almost falling completely off the edge, startled by her voice. He frowned at her, as she shook her head and pushed herself up, approaching the bar to where Hayley and Trent were sitting talking with Ethan. Connor watched her with a frown, before getting up and following her.

**xXx**

Connor was a nutcase; he was skipping Soccer...something he hadnt done since 1st grade according to him and his twin brother Eric, yes she had met Eric. Not only did he go to the Wind Ninja Academy, but he had also come home a few times when she was over at Connor's. Normally she would have had to tell Eric not to mention that he knew her, but because Connor knew all about his twin brother being an Earth Ninja and he knew about the Wind Ninja Academy anyway, she didnt have to worry. Connor was pretty surprised when Eric greeted her by her first name, before he had even introduced her but he quickly put two and two together...which came as a surprise.

And now in the 11 grades later he was missing practice to spend time with a girl! She sighed and shook her head; why did this irritate her so much? Was it because Connor was her friend and she didnt want anything bad to come to him? Was it because she cared about his soccer reputation as the Reefside All-Star? Or maybe it was because whenever she was around Sandra DiBano she got the strange feeling that there was something off about her, she gave off the vibe that Sabrina had met her somewhere before; that she knew her from somewhere, but the red head couldnt put her finger on where or how. It was frustrating to even think about, that face...was foreign; so was the voice...but the eyes, there was something within them that reminded her of -

A heavy sigh escaped her slightly parted lips as the name escaped her; it was on the tip of her tongue but she couldnt pronounce it "This is so irritating!" she growled under her breath as she turned onto the building estate, and continued her walk onwards. She didnt even know where she was going, or if she was going in the right direction. Her mind was so clouded on Connor missing practice and this new girl who suddenly turns up out of the blue; that her feet were on auto-pilot and she was just walking where ever they were taking her. Her senses with clouded with judgement on who this new girl was that she failed to notice anything happening around her...until it was too late.

Pain sliced through her side, and she was thrown backwards onto the ground. Looking up her gaze landed on the evil White ranger clone that stood obstructing her view "Great!" she grumbled "as if I dont have enough to deal with!"

"Hello, little Ranger" the Clone drawled "mind if I interrupt?"

Sabrina rolled her eyes; like he was gonna walk away if she said 'yes'. Pushing herself to her feet, she readied herself in front of him and looking around cautiously, he may not have cared about exposure; but she sure has hell did "As a matter of fact," she told him "I do!" she brought up her wrist as her morpher appeared "Phoenix Power, Power Up!" she commanded before morphing "Phoenix!" she called forth her Fire Staff, at the same time the Clone did his Drago Sword and they both run at one another.

Mid-field across the battlefield, a bolt of pale blue lightening hit the ground, sending the two Rangers rolling backwards as smoke emitted from the impact; when it cleared it showed Zeltrax standing between them.

"You again!" the Clone said angrily

"Back for more..." Zeltrax growled back

The Clone got to his feet as did Sabrina "Bring it on!" he said

"This is just way too much of a coincidence," she murmured, but Zeltrax heard her and turned in her direction

"Perfect," he growled, clenching his fist "Almost all of my enemies in one place!"

_Great_ Sabrina thought, before being cut off as Zeltrax fired an energy beam at her, which hit her directly in the chest and sent her flying backwards and onto the floor once more _next time; keep your mouth shut and walk away_ she mentally scolded herself.

"You're going to loose this one," Zeltrax spoke, as he advanced on her "Why dont you just give up now?"

Sabrina rolled her eyes beneath her helmet, as she got back to her feet her body already recovering from the blast "You wish!" she snapped, raising her staff and running into battle alone. She knew it was stupid, especially with _both_ Zeltrax and the White Ranger Clone there...but hey, she needed a distraction to keep her off her thoughts - and well...she was already late for Soccer. Her staff clashed with his sword, as she kicked up and planted a kick in his stomach pushing him away from her, she rolled under his next attack and raised her staff to block the attack coming straight down at her; she pushed up with all her force but he spun around and slashed across her chest with the sword.

She rolled across the ground for a few seconds, before coming to a halt as he stood over her "I can almost taste victory," he growled

"Taste this!" she hissed, jumping up and firing off several low voltage fire balls.

Zeltrax growled and run through the smoke that had appeared after the fireballs had hit him and disappeared; he kicked up and planted a kick in her chest; she flipped over and threw up her staff which blocked his sword; she pushed up and spun around as he slashed downwards, then across sending her sprawling and rolling back to her feet. "Now, it's time to finish you!" he told her, as she held her staff at the ready.

But the final blow never came; "Zeltrax!" a voice growled. The voice belonged to the Evil White ranger, as he stood on a stand high above the battle that was taking place "Think about who created you! You owe him your life"

Sabrina frowned as she watched Zeltrax struggle in what appeared to be pain "What's going on?" she questioned, although there was no one around to answer her

"No!" Zeltrax yelled out "My life force! It's fading, I can feel it!" he turned away from Sabrina as blue electrical trails covered him and he disappeared

"You can run but you can't hide, Zeltrax!" the clone sneered "I'll deal with you later, Ranger!" he hissed at Sabrina before turning and walking away.

The red head frowned, as she demorphed. Whatever had just happened was weird...even for her standards. Forgetting about Soccer practice she flamed out instantly, and reappeared in the Dino Lab where Ethan, Connor, Kira and her uncle Tommy were already situated.

_-Scene-_

"- He just vanished?" Tommy questioned, Sabrina had just finished relaying the story of what she had just seen out to him and her friends.

She nodded "Yeah, not that it's a bad thing" she added

"His fight with you in Battlizer mode," Tommy stated turning to Connor "must have taken a lot out of him. He needs Mesogog to keep him alive"

"And Mesogog needs us to defeat him," Connor responded

Tommy nodded

"Now that we know that," Ethan started "What's next?" he asked

Sabrina groaned and threw her head back; for Rangers...they still had a lot to learn. Like when never _ever_ to say certain things in battle; and when to never question what or where the bad guy is gonna strike next. As soon as the words had left Ethan's mouth the computer behind Tommy beeped and all five Rangers looked up, or in Tommy's case spun around to see a freaky mouse like creature appear on the bottom middle screen.

"Well," Tommy sighed

_"What a Lava-ly day," _the monster spoke from the monitor "_What to do? First I'll create bad weather...and then maybe a volcano or two?"_

Tommy spun around to face the four rangers behind him "You fight the monster," he told them "I'll stay here and monitor the Zeltrax situation"

The rangers nodded and fell into formation "Ready?" Connor asked

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"Phoenix Power, Power Up!"

And they were off

_-Scene-_

When the Rangers reached the scene; the Monster had already started his bad weather parade; the sky darkened in contrast as clouds rolled in from the south. He would have proceeded further with his plans if it hadnt been for Connor's voice shouting out and cutting him off; when he turned in the rangers direction they got a good view of him. The animal form he seemed to have was that of a teddy bear/mouse; he had glasses on, one round lens on each eye but also with two more lenses above one another on top of the first; his arms were covered in shields of some sort and extended from each of the shields were some form of sticks that were possibly used to conduct the flow of power that was coming from him.

"Dont want to rain on your parade but -" Connor was cut off from finishing, as the monster threw his hands into the air as a light pink beam shot out and entered the clouds, above which three Volcanoes had started to form

"You're making me blow my top!" the monster squeaked, turning back to them; as the first set of lenses covering his eyes flashed a light pink. The same colour as the beam.

Suddenly one of the volcanoes erupted spitting out a huge tower of lava; and magma bombs following in its wake. The magma bomb cascaded down towards the Rangers; as flames erupted around them, blanketing them from the attacks. The bombs hit the flames and dissolved into the blanket of fire; fuelling the Phoenix and re-energizing Sabrina long enough for her to keep the flame going until the Lava bombs stopped.

"What is this stuff?" Connor demanded, turning towards Sabrina; as she continued to protect them from harm. The flames on her suit glowed slightly, but she had no problems keeping the flames alive as every lava bomb that was absorbed into her flaming power was leaked back into her body and re-energizing both herself and the Phoenix.

"Lava bombs!" she answered her leader

When the Lava bombs had subsided she smirked and stepped forward; as the Monster jumped into her path "The joys of being a Fire Ninja," she grinned

"This is gonna be harder than I thought," the monster mused

Sabrina whirled around "You think?" she asked "You didnt think this through...you're plan has one fatal flaw; fire against a fire Ninja? Seriously?" she glanced over her shoulder "Mesogog's getting sloppy"

"Bring it on!" the monster commanded

"You're reading my mind!" the red head responded "You're all mine! Six eyes!"

"4 against 1?" the Monster questioned "it doesnt seem fair" he threw out his hands as half an army of Triptoids appeared "Get them!" he ordered

Sabrina shook her head "Sloppy...sloppy work," she teased "Fire Staff!" she commanded, summoning her weapon

The others nodded and followed suit "Tyranno Staff!" Connor commanded, and he jumped forward slashing the staff downwards over the Triptoids knocking them about the place like rag dolls on display.

"Let me in on some of this fun," Kira said, from on top of a crane, a few feet away from her friends; she reached for her Thundermax striker from her belt and fired it several times at different angles, as the Triptoids bounced up and down underneath her. She then leapt from the crane and fired at three more Triptoids in her line of vision as they smoked and exploded on impact.

Ethan, who was fighting is own Triptoids a few feet away with his Tricera shield slashed them across the chest and grinned "I hope you dont mind if I cut in!" he said

"Is that all you puny rangers have?" the Monster questioned, and he turned to see Sabrina lower her fire staff as they fell from her final strike as she walked towards him.

"You want a fight?" she asked making her way towards him "I'll give you a fight!"

The monster growled at her approach; flames descended down her arm and into her staff, igniting it in flames "Fire Staff! Full Power!" she commanded.

He growled once more; and he flew at her. The first two hits he slashed across her chest and stomach, the next hit he delivered she blocked, ready for him this time. He pushed her back a few paces, but using her Fire Staff as leverage she pushed up with all her force and managed to remove his grip from her. Clutching his staff's tightly, she lifted him off his feet, spun him around a few times before letting go as he flew away from her and landed on the ground with a thud before he rolled back to his feet.

"Not even a scratch," he pointed out

"Not yet," she responded; before she jumped into the air, spun over once and slashed down with her staff. She pulled back her right hand, a flame ignited within the palm and then she thrust it out plummeting her fist into his chest. The Monster was thrown forcefully away from her and sent crashing through a metal gate behind him. She grinned and nodded as the others re-grouped around her.

"Yeah!" Kira and Ethan cheered, patting her on the shoulder

Connor nodded "Nice work, Sabrina!"

"Thanks," she responded "But now we have to finish it! Ready to go Triassic?"

The red ranger nodded; he summoned his shield and the three others selected an imprint of their powers before channelling it into the shield, transforming Connor into the Triassic Ranger. "And for kicks," he said "Battlizer!" his morpher changed and within seconds the Battlizer appeared covering the specific parts of his body. The monster had made it back to its feet, but whether or not it was ready for destruction was another story "Fire Yo-yo!" Connor's voice echoed as he commanded the power, a fire dragon yo-yo appeared in front of him and he threw it out towards the monster hitting him several times "Cannons!" he finally called for, as the cannons appeared on his shoulders. Jumping into the air, the red ranger fired the cannons down at the monsters who exploded on impact.

As predicted, the black storm clouds appeared and the monster grew with a booming "Im back!" as he towered over them

"Phoenix!" Sabrina called into her morpher, and seconds later a soft humming was heard followed by heavy thunderous footfalls on the ground. The Rangers turned to see the Zords rushing full out towards them, the Phoenix in the lead.

The Rangers took to the respective Zords and sooner rather than later the Phoenix-Saurus Megazord stood tall.

"You're in for a big defeat," the monster rumbled as he bounced towards the rangers, raising his staffs to inflict a blow. Connor blocked the attack with the Tyranno drill, and Ethan attacked with the Tricera arm before he blocked another attack from the staffs with the horns of his Zord. Slamming the Tyranno drill into the side of the monster, the rangers levitated him up over their heads and threw him across the city as he landed on the ground with an almighty crash. "Super charge!" he said, getting back to his feet and sending and electrical charge at the Megazord as sparks flew inside and out.

Pushing themselves to their feet, Sabrina looked up as she saw the volcano above them explode. Thinking fast she waited for a Lava bomb to come close enough before taking the controls. She pulled the Megazord backwards, jumped into the air and flipped it over as she kicked the Lava bomb with the foot of the Megazord and sent it hurtling through the air at the monster who squealed in fear.

"Time to heat things up!" she smirked, "Fire Breath!" she yelled, as the Tyranno on the front of the Megazord opened and a tower of flames shot out, burning red hot as they encircled the monster, wrapped around him as he sparked the flames exploded and the monster fell forward and exploded.

After the monster had been destroyed, Sabrina and Connor ejected from the Megazord and run towards Dr. Morton who it seemed had been transformed into monster somehow; he was charcoaled and covered in black dust as his hair stood on end "Are you alright, Dr.?" Connor asked when the two reached him, still morphed.

"Did you know that Volcano's can stay dormant for thousands of years?" Dr. Morton asked them, as he stumbled backwards "and then they can spring to life spewing hot magma into the air" he grinned a little goofily, as he stumbled away from them pointing towards the sky and making sounds like explosions and letting off little giggles.

Sabrina grinned as she watched him walk away before turning to Connor "I for one...am done with Volcanoes"

The red ranger turned towards her, but Sabrina didnt know whether he was looking at her or not. He nodded slightly to her comment, before they both turned and returned to the Dino Lab.

**xXx**

That afternoon brought around the end of the Gaming competition; everyone from school had gathered at Hayley's Cyberspace to cheer Ethan on in the final round against his opponent. No one knew who the opponent was, except Hayley and Trent. Not even Sabrina knew, but she had chosen to be kept out of loop having not wanted to accidentally spill it to Ethan or something. The Ranger group was there; standing together in a small huddle at the base of the stage; they were just waiting for Connor and Sabrina to turn up. Hunter was sat on a bar stool at the edge of the bar as he awaited his girlfriend's arrival.

The doors opened and Connor and Sabrina walked in, the two scanned the crowds for their friends and found them immediately but Connor's eyes strayed too the lonely sole of Sandra DiBano as she sat on at the bar a few seats away from Hunter; her eyes trained on the older blonde. Sabrina's eyes narrowed at the new girl and made her way towards her boyfriend as Connor made his way towards Sandra. The younger red head rolled her eyes at the red ranger, but smiled as she neared the head Thunder Ninja.

"Hey," he greeted "Thought you werent coming"

She smiled "Would I stand you up like that?" she asked, kissing his cheek as she leaned back against him as he sat on the stool his hands on her shoulders. She then turned to the stage as Trent jumped up and placed the silver winners' cup on the table between the two computers that had been set up.

"It's the Final," the White ranger said, quietening down the crowd of people that had gathered "and here he is; you're returning champion - Ethan James!"

Applause broke out all over the cafe as Ethan made his way through the crowd and up onto the stage; he high fived Kira as she stood with Dr. O at the front of the crowd.

"Yeah," Sabrina exclaimed "Go Ethan!"

"Who's Ethan playing in the final?" Hunter asked, wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on her shoulder

She shook her head "I have no idea" she answered

"And you're challenger," Trent continued "with the highest score of the day so far - Devin Del Valle"

Ethan grinned and turned towards the edge of the stage as the crowd parted once more and Devin made his way towards the stage; Sabrina's eyes widened as she exchanged a look with Connor from over her shoulder and Kira from over the crowd. The game started, as Sabrina was roped into helping Trent keep score of both Players on the stage. She sighed and reluctantly made her way to stand behind Devin as Trent remained behind Ethan.

So far Ethan was in the lead, but Devin was slowly counting up.

Soon Ethan's voice broke the silence "Yes," he said, in a voice barely above a whisper but people heard it in the low silence "Yes!" he was out of his seat and pointing at the screen "Three million and four hundred points; I've won!" he exclaimed

The crowd cheered

"Not so fast Ethan," Sabrina spoke up, and motioned to Devin "Devin's still playing..."

Loud crashed and lasers fire was heard from Devin's screens as Ethan frowned and lowered himself back into his seat. Devin's points kept increasing before he smiled as the game ended "21500" Sabrina stated, as the game ended "That's it! Devin wins!" she smiled as Trent high-fived the challenger and Ethan frowned in defeat.

"How could he win?" Ethan asked, stepping off the stage "how could I lose?"

By this point Sabrina, Hunter, Connor and -much to Sabrina's displeasure- Sandra had joined the small group "No practice," Connor answered, shaking his head

"Swelled head," Kira added

Sabrina patted his shoulder "You got cocky..." she told him

"But I never lose," Ethan pouted "I am Detonation Man"

Tommy reached around Kira and patted Ethan's other shoulder "You are now" he told his student. The crowds swarmed to the stage asking for Devin's autograph as Cassidy burst in through the doors. She was a mess, her hair was all frazzled and she looked nothing like the regular Cassidy Cornell. But the only thing she had to say was berate Devin about ruining her life for a video game. The rangers and their friends -minus one- chuckled at her misfortune; as Devin stuttered out an apology before returning to his fans.

**xXx**

That night after the darkness had come and the sun had disappeared behind the trees, Sabrina lay as still as possible in her bed. She was still fuelled on energy from the ranger fight that day. The amount of energy she had received from those lava bombs was making her head spin as she tried to cool off. Her adrenaline rushed through her veins, even though all she was doing was breathing, her senses were heightened and she was finding it slightly hard to fall asleep. Hunter wasnt there with her tonight, he had returned to the Thunder Academy just a few hours ago; after making sure she was okay; he was concerned about how she was feeling, because she had voiced that earlier at Dinner that her head felt like it was going to explode.

Her mother had suggested she go lay down; as her Uncle Tommy explained that it may be her energy returning to its normal state. Having been watching the fight from the monitors he knew what Sabrina had done to protect herself and her friends; and whenever energy blasts or fire blasts connected with the flames of Sabrina's powers they were absorbed and turned into energy for the Phoenix to give Sabrina to use while in battle. Although the Phoenix was evil...therefore that's why Sabrina was around to contain it; in a way it was also a source of good energy as it provided Sabrina with powers to help protect the innocent and keep herself safe...but that was because of the way _Sabrina_ used the powers; if the _Phoenix_ were to use the powers then protection would be thrown out of the window and destruction would replace it.

With a sigh; Sabrina closed her eyes despite feeling so wide awake. She just laid in the dark in silence her eyes closed and the soft beat of her heart and the rush of blood through her body was the only sound she could hear. Soon the darkness faded and her grandfather's study replaced the scene. The walls faded in, followed closely by the windows, doors and furniture. Sabrina smiled...she had returned.

_-Vision-_

_"Sabrina..." he said his voice gentle and calm; he was sitting at his desk, like he did every night just waiting for her. His soft blue gaze rose from the hardwood in front of him and settled on her, a smile making its way onto his face. It was soft and caring...just like he had been when he was alive. "...it's nice to see you sweetheart"_

_She smiled "You too Grandpa," she told him; how she missed him so much. It was one thing to see him in her dreams, because she knew he would always be there for dreams were just your memories brought back to life for you to relive over and over again. But to actually be able to reach out and touch him, feel the softness of his hand against her as he held her one last time, just like he did before he died. It was heartbreaking to watch him fade every night, not knowing if he was going to be there when you closed your eyes again._

_But Sabrina knew that soon enough - all this. Her dream world, her...vision! Would come to an end. All everything would cease to be a memory. Something to relive over and over in her dreams. It wouldnt be real; it would be an illusion, something that would make her smile and be happy of the time she had with her grandfather when he was alive and well. But she wasnt sure she would be able to let go when it was time; she had lost him once...could she loose him again?_

_"It is time Sabrina," he started to speak once more, and the 16-year-old red head snapped to attention "It is time for you to know the truth. The truth about why you are here...and what it is you seek"_

_Sabrina frowned "What do you mean, Grandpa?" she asked "Does this have anything to do with a 'quest' everyone keeps hinting about?"_

_He nodded "Yes, my dear..." he told her "It is exactly that reason you are here; the Phoenix Blade waits you're arrival."_

_"The Phoenix Blade?" she questioned_

_He shook his head "All will be revealed my angel," he smiled. She smiled back at the mention of his pet name for her "Now listen closely...we don't have much time"_

* * *

**A/N: Oh! What's going to happen next? What's her grandfather going to say, all will be revealed next chapter. I promise. The suspense will be answered in due time. Oh and I got a major twist to next chapter.**

**Who is this new girl 'Sandra' that is flirting with Connor? And what does she want?**

**I would have had the chapter out sooner but I wanted to make sure I had covered all the bases. I think I have; more bases to cover next chapter so I wouldnt expect an update immediately after this one. There is alot to be explained next chapter.**

**Review (Pretty Please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 5th August 2010 at 4:06AM_


	25. Strange Relations

_The Phoenix Series_

_Dino Thunder: The Secret Phoenix_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: I know, its been possibly around a week since I last updated; but a hell of alot has been going on since then. My cousin is moving house so I have been helping her pack; that and I havent really had the inspiration to write. Then last night there was this party that I just **_**had**_** to go too; it was a goodnight until someone knocked my drink out of my hand. Time to leave then. But today I have feeling the effects of last night; but I knew I had to update because you have all waited too long. So is the update you have all been waiting for.**

* * *

**Strange Relations**

* * *

"Remember," Sabrina said as she stood on the porch of her home, her mother and uncle stood in the doorway as Hunter leant against his truck behind her. After her dream last night, where her grandfather had explained everything there was to know about her quest, about what it was she was searching for and how she was supposed to find it; it had come to the unanimous decision that she would need extra training to make sure that she succeeded in retrieving the Phoenix Blade.

Hayley smiled "We know Sabrina," she said, before her daughter could start speaking again "We will call if we need you, but you also need to remember" the older red head pressed "that even if you Dino Gem blinks rapidly all the time, that isnt a distress call; I will contact you! If we need you. Okay?"

The Phoenix ranger smiled "Okay, mom" she said "I promise"

"Good," Tommy said, before hugging his niece "Good luck. And be safe"

"Im only going to Blue Bay Harbour, uncle Tommy" she laughed "and im protected at the academy. Since Lothor last year, precautions have been taken so that no outside force can get in...at least, i think the have. I'll have to ask Cam"

The Black ranger chuckled before shaking his head "You know what I mean"

"I know" the younger red head smiled, before turning and hugging her mother "I'll see you tonight. Love you mom"

"Love you too," Hayley responded, as she hugged her daughter back before watching her hurry to Hunter's side and clamber into the passenger's side of his truck. The older blonde joined her seconds later and the two disappeared up the dirt road leading from the clearing to the interstate beyond the woods.

_-Scene-_

Sabrina sighed as she stared out of the front window of Hunter's truck, chained in the bed of the truck was his Motocross bike; she smiled. Hunter never went _anywhere_ without his bike. It was a wonder really that he wasnt on it today, but given the circumstances he hadnt wanted to put her through the torture of being on the back of his bike for the majority of half an hour while they travelled from Reefside to Blue Bay.

"You okay?" he asked, glancing across at her; it was like Sabrina to be so quiet.

She nodded "Mhmm," she responded

"What is it?" he asked, knowing instantly there was something wrong. She didnt answer "Sabrina...what is it?"

"Nothing," she told him, catching him glancing at her she sighed "Im just thinking about what my grandfather said..." she answered him

The older blonde frowned "What did he say?"

"Honestly Hunter, its nothing" she stressed

"Obviously its not!" he argued "If its playing on your mind this bad"

She closed her voice as his tone started to rise, she really didnt want to argue with him right now "Please...dont start" she begged him, re-opening her eyes and looking across at him "Please?" she begged.

He sighed "Im sorry," he said, reaching across and taking her hand "It's just...im not used to seeing you like this, normally your either hyper and bouncy -" Sabrina smiled "- or you're determined and ready" he smiled.

"I guess, this quest is just taking up alot of my time" she answered "Im sorry; you watch, when we get to the Wind Academy, I'll be back to my usual self"

He nodded and turned his attention back to the road, as she laced her fingers through his and held his hand. Despite the rules of having 'both hands on the wheel' Hunter compelled her holding her hand.

_-Scene-_

The Wind Ninja Academy grounds, were full of their usual training students. Tori, Shane and Dustin were off teaching their class as Cam walked the grounds alone keeping an eye on things, as the new Head teacher of the academy it was his role to make sure that everything was in order. His father had just about retired as headmaster but was always there to help his son and students out if they needed it; after all the Wind Academy was his home and after the events of Lothor; he didnt want to run the risk of anything going wrong once more.

Today, however, things were different. Not different in the ways of the Wind Ninja's but the way of their teachers and headmaster as each of them were awaiting the familiar face of an old friend who had fought alongside them in the defeat of Lothor and the protection of Earth, even if they did have to go head to head with that one person. The one person who seemed to be more excited than the others however, was Water Sensei: Tori Hanson, who had practically rushed her class just to be ready for when her friend arrived. Althought the old acquantiance was more than that; she was the Water Sensei's _Best_ Friend.

"Sensei," a 17-year-old Ninja student spoke as he adressed Cam, "There's...uh...two people at the entrance"

Cam turned in his direction, and gave the boy a questioning look

"They say their friends, of yours?" the 17-year-old responded, pointing over his shoulder to where the two in question where standing. Cam's gaze followed the trail to the gate and smiled as he saw Sabrina waving back at him.

"Let them through," he told the teen, who nodded and took off; and seconds later the Headmaster was being bowled over as Sabrina run towards him and launched herself at him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and legs around his waist as she hugged him. He chuckled and hugged her back "Hey Sabrina"

The red head smiled and jumped down as she pulled away "Hey, Cam!" she greeted happily "Wow, for a minute there I thought we were never going to get in"

Hunter nodded "What's with the tight security?" he questioned

"Well, after Lothor" Cam answered "we didnt want to take any chances"

Sabrina frowned "You think bad guys are gonna waltz in through the gates?" she asked, earning a jab in the side from Hunter and a look from Cam "Sorry" she added sheepishly, before being bowled over herself as a blur of blue and blonde hit her. When the blur stopped Tori was shown there hugging her younger red headed friend.

"You're here!" Tori grinned, as she pulled back and allowed Shane and Dustin -who had just arrived- to hug their friend also, before they high-fived Hunter as Tori and Sabrina linked arms; just like old times "When Sensei told us you were coming to the Academy; I was bouncing."

"You're rubbing off on her," Dustin pointed out

Sabrina grinned "and that's a bad thing?" she asked, squeezing Tori's arm

"Why exactly are you here?" Shane asked, "Sensei didnt explain"

"Oh," Sabrina frowned; that wasnt like Sensei "Well im here to up my training skills, in both combat and weapon training"

"And powers," Hunter reminded her "That's why Leanne is coming down"

Cam seemed to perk up at the mention of the Thunder graduate; something Sabrina caught onto but didnt mention anything, except exchanging a grin with Tori who had also picked up on it. Hunter, Shane and Dustin caught the grin and frowned; why did they have a feeling that no good could come of the Water and Fire Ninja's being back together?

**xXx**

Meanwhile, back in Reefside; after her daughter had left for Blue Bay Harbour, Hayley had left for work leaving Tommy alone at the Dino Lab. She rolled her eyes at the Black Ranger's actions as she climbed into her car, instead of getting out in the world he preferred to stay at home and keep an eye on the monitors. Yes, as a Ranger he had a duty to protecting the city, but also as a human he had a right to a normal life. At least the other Rangers were trying to live normal lives, even Sabrina; and she had more to worry about than her friends. Finally reaching the interstate, Hayley drove into town and arrived behind the back of her Cafe; where the other Dino Rangers were all situated.

Ethan, as usual was playing his Laptop on one of the tables not that far from the bar; Kira was playing around with her guitar near the stage and Connor was being his usual 'flirting' self and chatting up a familiar girl near the couches. Hayley noticed the female as the new girl Sandra DiBano, the same girl that her daughter had been talking about since she had turned up in class the day Dr. Morton had been there. The older red head shook her head, her daughter must have had a real good reason for not trusting this new girl; she seemed totally fine to her. With a small shrug, Hayley started working, seeing as today both her workers had the day off. Sabrina for obvious reasons and Trent was spending time with his dad.

"Come on," Ethan mumured to himself as he played SNSW's on the laptop; he had seen Hayley arrive for work and noticed that Sabrina wasnt with her. This caused the blue ranger to frown, it was a wonder for Sabrina _not_ to be here. He honestly thought she would be working today...what with Trent out and everything. But he suspected the red head had a good reason for not being in work today, so he returned to his game. Suddenly a pop-up screen appeared, causing him to blink and frown in surprise.

"Hello, Blue Ranger" the growling voice of the White Ranger said, as he appeared

Ethan frowned "Okay, maybe I have been sitting a little too close to the screen" he mumbled, he then looked around to make sure no one was watching him "Trent? Is that you?"

"Dont insult me," the White ranger responded "I am the one and only true White Ranger!"

_Okay...definitely the clone_ Ethan thought "Uh...guys, you gotta see this!" he called, to Kira and Connor, who moved from their current places and approached their friend

"I have a challenge for you and you're Ranger friends," the White ranger growled at them "meet me at the sea front for our final battle!"

"And what if we have something better to do?" Connor asked

"Then the consequences will be on your head!" he responded before the screen disappeared and Ethan's game reappeared

The three friends exchanged glances "Come on guys," Connor suddenly said, breaking the silence "Lets go!"

"But what about Trent?" Kira asked "He's with his dad?"

The red ranger shook his head "We can take this guy ourselves" he protested

"Well I vote for bringing in Dr. O and Sabrina for a little back-up" Ethan stated.

The Red and Yellow rangers nodded before they headed for the back door; Connor giving a lame excuse to Sandra about the reason behind why he was leaving. Before he too disappeared after his friends, leaving Sandra to watch him go; her look of understanding turning in a malichious one. "Dont worry Red Ranger," she mumured "Your Final Battle is at hand..." and with these words, she stood and headed out the front doors.

_-Scene-_

"Are you sure this is where we are supposed to meet him?" Tommy asked, as he got off his ATV beside Connor, Kira and Ethan as they arrived at the beach. They were the only ones there, given for a small flock of seagulls that glided over head. Other than that...there was no White Ranger.

Connor nodded "So Sabrina really isnt here today?" he questioned, and the others could hear the frown in his voice "Why?"

"She has other things that need to be completed Connor," Tommy answered

"Like wha -" Connor had started, but was cut off as a blur sped past him and the others attacking from all sides; they were thrown to the ground as the White Ranger skidded to a halt ahead of them.

"Miss me?" the Clone asked

Kira shook her head as she pushed herself up into a sitting position "Do you really have to ask?" she questioned, getting to her feet between her friends seconds later.

The Clone counted them "You're two short!" he growled "Where are the White and Phoenix rangers?"

"4 against 1!" Connor shot back "I dont know why you would want to make it 6"

The clone pulled out his version of the Drago sword and pointed it at the others as yellow lightening was thrown out of the end and the ground around their feet exploded; sending them to the ground once more.

"Im glad to made it!" the Clone growled "are you ready for the next phase?"

"Name you Game!"

"My challenge! My rules! Let's take it to the Zords!" and he jumped up into the Drago Zord, which soon combined with the Stegozord to form his Megazord.

Connor held up the Triassic Shield "This guy doesnt waste any time!" he stated

"Right!" Kira and Ethan agreed, giving their imprint of power; normally Sabrina had to be there to help them gain full access to the Shield, but right now they would have to make do with what they had. Seeing as Sabrina seemed to be cut off from battle. Once in his Trassic form, Connor, Kira and Ethan took to the Mesodon Rover and transformed it into their Megazord; as they stood off against the Clone.

The Clone jumped forward but the Dino Rangers threw him back; as their fist connected with his chest "What's happening?" he demanded "Im losing energy!"

Using the Trciera Lance; the Dino Rangers fired off a energy beam which hit the clone's Megazord and caused it to explode. The Drago Zord and Stegazord were blown apart and the Clone plummeted to the ground as he landed with a thud on the sand. Regrouping with Dr. O; the four rangers hurried towards the White Clone as he dropped to the ground, blue energy waves washing over him.

"What's wrong with him?" Kira asked

"You are worthy opponents Rangers," he told them over his shoulder

Connor frowned "Maybe we can help you" he suggested

"No," he responded shaking his head "the battle must go on, until the answer is question is answered"

"What question?" Kira asked quickly

Pushing himself to his feet the Clone walked towards the Zords that created his Megazord as they stood on the cliff over head "Who will survive as the White Ranger?" he told the Yellow ranger.

The Drago Zord screeched, as Ethan looked down at his morpher; the Tricera head disappeared and the Stegazord replaced it "Whoa," he breathed "I've got control of the Stegazord!" as he spoke the Zord in the question turned away as the Drago Zord took off into the air.

"No!" the clone cried angrily "I've lost control of them!" and seconds later he disappeared in a shower of golden orbs.

**xXx**

"HOLY -" Leanne was cut off as she hit the ground with a thud, after ducking under a high kick from Sabrina and missing the quick sweep the younger red head had delivered seconds later; she looked up as Sabrina doubled away from and dropped her fighting stance, all the while laughing at her mis-fortune

Hunter and Cam returned to the training field at that moment, Hunter gave Sabrina a one-armed hug as Cam pulled Leanne to her feet "You're getting faster" the former Samurai ranger told his red headed friend

"Nah," Sabrina shook her head "Leanne's just get old!"

The Former rangers chuckled as the older red head glared open-mouthed at her sister "Meaning?" she questioned, although she had a perfectly good understanding as to why Sabrina had said what she did.

"As you get older," Sabrina answered "you get slower...and she's getting slower"

Leanne's glare hardened as Sabrina ducked behind Hunter, suddenly afraid of the older red head "I'll get you!" she promised, making Sabrina pale and exchange a fearful look with Hunter and Cam; the two boys chuckled.

**xXx**

After the battle with the White ranger Clone, Tommy, Connor, Ethan and Kira had returned to the Dino Lab; and had Hayley run a scan on the White Dino Gem. "I was afraid this would happen," the older red head said, after the scan had been complete "The white Dino gem can't sustain being cloned; the energies have to retained by one White Ranger" she explained

"If anyone's taking bets," Kira spoke up, staring at the screen "mines on Trent"

Tommy nodded "We need to contact him"

As soon as he had uttered the words; the systems beeped and the screens changed to that of a live view of Reefside, standing as tall as a Megazord was a jade green monster. Connor frowned and looked back at his teacher, but couldnt find the right words to say.

"Like that wasnt going to happen," Tommy muttered, shaking his head "Hayley, you contact Trent" he then looked at the teens "come on guys"

"Wait," Connor said "What about Sabrina?"

Hayley and Tommy exchanged looks, after their talk with Sabrina that morning they _had_ promised to call if they needed her "Only if we need her," Tommy reminded his niece's mother "At this moment...I say we can take him"

Hayley nodded "Okay..." and she spun back to the computer and proceeded to contact Trent as the others fell into formation behind her

"Ready?" Tommy asked

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

_-Scene-_

Walking out of his father's greenhouse; Trent glanced down at his morpher as it beeped "_Trent?"_ it was Hayley "_Are you okay?"_

"Yeah, I think so" he answered "something weird is going on, my Dino Gem. It's freaking out"

"_I think you should come back here...right away!_" Hayley all but ordered him

He nodded, although she couldnt see him "Yeah," he answered absentmindedly "maybe that's a good idea" he cancelled the com-link and turned intending to leave, but came face-to-face with his Clone

"Not so fast!" the clone told him, his arms folded "Im tired of living in your shadow...after this there will only be one White Ranger"

Trent nodded as his morpher appeared on his wrist "I got no problem with that," he said, falling into formation "White Ranger, Dino Power!" he commanded, as his suit snapped on over his clothes and his helmet clipped into place

"Super Dino Mode!" the clone commanded, as energy rippled through him and the spikes on his suit englarged; the fight for survival was then on for the two White Rangers. The clone punched as Trent ducked and aimed a high kick for his stomach, blocking the attack the clone tried again as Trent rolled under his arm and across the grass, but while getting back to his feet the clone attacked again slashing Trent across the stomach and sending him flying backwards onto the garden lawn.

**xXx**

The new monster was thundering its way through the streets of Reefside, as the Rangers ran on foot to the destination. "There is he is!" Connor yelled, not that it was hard to miss the new monster...he was a giant size and towered over everything within the city, they made it to the water's edge near the arena and skidded to a halt.

"You looking for me?" the monster growled as he turned to them

Tommy craned his neck so he could see the monster better "Giant Green guy," he mused "hard to miss!"

"No doubt!" Connor agreed "Call it!"

"Brachiozord!"

The Black Brachiozord appeared and the Dino Zords tumbled out forming together to create the Thundersaurus Megazord within seconds; but without the added Fire power the Phoenix Zord brought with it.

"Stegazord we need you!" Ethan called into his morpher as an holographic tidal wave appeared behind the monster and the Stegazord bounded towards the Megazord. The back of it opened and the Thundersaurus Megazord launched itself through the air and landed on its back. Using it the Zord as a surfboard the three ranger surfed the wave, but where blown backwards onto dry land as the energy strike of the monster's collided with them.

"Victory is mine!" the monster boomed

**xXx**

Trent ducked under the attack of the clone, and straightened kicking away another attack as he spun around; he had morphed into Super Dino Mode moments ago and was now fighting on the same wave-length as his clone. Suddenly the clone hit him in the chest and sent him flying backwards and causing his Super Dino Mode to shut down seconds before he hit the ground.

"You can feel it too, cant you?" the clone demanded "only one of us will survive!"

"I guess it's gonna come down too...who wants it more!" Trent said, his breath heavy from battle

Suddenly the clone cried out and dropped to his knees as his suit glowed a soft amber colour as energy rippled through him

"Now who's feeling it?" Trent questioned

"You wish!" and the clone launched himself back into a quick fitted battle with Trent.

**xXx**

"Now it gets interesting," the Jade gladiator mumured, sending out another shock wave at the Megazord which took the blast "Time to grow the rest of my army!" he added, as a glowing light appeared and surrounded him before he re-formed back into a tree; sprouting out golden glowy balls of light energies. Either side of the Megazord appeared two deformed looking trees; one was Deadwood and the other seemed to be a flame ridden thing.

"Where's Sabrina when you need her?" Ethan questioned taking in the second orange coloured tree

Connor and Kira nodded in agreement

"Take root my army of evil," the Jade gladiator growled from inside the plant "Plant you're seeds of destruction" and his roots seeped into the Earth's ground as cracks started to appear all throughout the city

**xXx**

"Get up!" Trent commanded as he flipped the Clone over and onto the ground. His clone groaned in pain, as he rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself to his feet.

"You fight with Honour, Trent Mercer" he growled out

Trent glared; "How can you talk about Honour?" he questioned, "when you dont even have a soul?"

"I dont need a soul! Thanks for reminding me!" and he launched himself through the air as Trent threw him off; he then double kicked at the real White Ranger, who blocked each attack. Trent retaliated by slashing across his chest with his Drago Sword as the Clone rolled across the ground.

Trent smirked "Cant take much more?" he taunted

**xXx**

Energy beams hit the Megazord from both sides as the rangers cried out from inside; suddenly there was a screech and the Drago Zord returned slashing at the fire tree and causing sparks to fly. As the Drago zord attacked the second tree, the rangers took on Deadwood before being ejected and landing in a bed of leaves on the forest floor.

"Guess its up to me," Tommy said, lifting his morpher and spinning around "Stegozord!" he commanded. The Drago and Stegozord combined and Tommy took to the White Ranger's Megazord.

Behind him the two trees re-grouped as the Fire tree let off a strand of blue energy rays, causing sparks to fly from the Dino-Stego Megazord "I think I need some help!" Tommy mused, and seconds later the Parasazord and the Anklyzord lumbered towards them replacing the arms of the Megazord. When the transformation was complete he rushed into battle, before destroying Deadwood with the double strike of the two Auxilary Zords; but the fire tree seemed to relish in the flames.

**xXx**

Back at the Mercer property, both White rangers were breathing heavily after their battle but also feeling the effects of the sustained power in the morphing Grid "Does it have to be this way?" Trent questioned

"My rules, remember?"

Trent shook his head "If that's the way it has to be!" he responded. The two then rushed one another again; slashing across one another with their weapons. An explosion ensured and seconds later the clone sparked, as he fell to his knees.

"I guess you wanted it more," he told Trent "Goodbye...White Ranger" and he exploded as he hit the ground.

**xXx**

"Dimetrozord!" Tommy called out as he was having trouble in battle with the Firestaff; naturally he would have called Sabrina in for help but he didnt want her anywhere near the battle unless she needed to be there. His niece had other things to be worry about, the Phoenix Blade should have been her top priority. "Cephalazord!" the two Axuliary Zords came bounding towards him "Time for a new mega combo!" the two attached, and the fight was on once more; but soon ended abruptly as Tommy was ejected from the Zord as it exploded apart and the Black ranger joined his friends on the forest floor; causing him to de-morph.

"Dr. O!" Connor yelled, as he and the others run towards their teacher and helped him to his feet "How are we going to defeat this thing?"

No one answered him as they looked up at the giant towering green plant that was wrecking the city with its roots and the stupid fire tree that was patrolling around, crunching of leaves caught Ethan's attention as he turned in the direction of the noise. "Guys..." he said "look!"

The others turned in the same direction he was looking and with eyes wide gathered around, A white ranger was walking towards them. But was it the clone? or was it Trent?

"But which one is it?" Kira questioned "Trent?" she asked after a moment's silence and the White ranger came to a stop in front of them

"Power down," and the ranger suit disappeared as Trent appeared in front of them "Hey guys," he grinned "Who were you expecting?"

The others chuckled "Good timing, Trent" Tommy smiled "You guys ready to do this?"

They nodded, and fell into formation "Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"White Ranger, Dino Power!"

And they took to their Zords

**xXx**

"LOOK OUT!" Sabrina yelled, as she dodged another attack from Leanne; they had started to Power training practice over half an hour ago. And the older red head was smoking the younger one. Sabrina groaned as she hit the ground with a thud, only to push herself up as Leanne's Thunder attacks kept coming. She was low on energy and she could only ignore her bodies protests as she moved around too fast. "Leanne!" she screamed, finally giving in to the pain that ripped through her body. She'd had enough...she couldnt do much more on low energy.

But Leanne was persistant, she had to be...she was a teacher; if she showed resistance in her learning her students wouldnt get anywhere "You can do it Sabrina," she encouraged, as she started another attack

"I hope I live long enough," the Fire Ninja groaned, the ground was blasted from under her feet and she was thrown backwards by the momentum "Okay! Enough is enough!" she said, pounding the ground as she pushed herself to her feet "Phoenix Fire Blast!" she commanded, and using the last of her energy she turned her hands in the air and threw them out towards Leanne as a wave of flames followed.

The flames and Thunder met in the middle of the training field, as the two energies met and explosion sounded causing anyone within the vicinity to cover their ears at the sound. It was like a bomb going off. When the smoke cleared, both Leanne and Sabrina stood on opposite sides of the field, their breathing laboured and heavy, but both clearly satisfied. Leanne because she had gotten Sabrina to unleash a deadly force of fire energy...and Sabrina, because she was free of attacks and could finally re-energize.

"I hate you!" she told her older sister

Leanne smiled "Love you too _Firecracker,"_ she teased

Sabrina glared...she was gonna kill Hunter for that nickname.

**xXx**

Ready to pound the destruction out of the Fire tree; the three main Dino Rangers re-formed the Megazord and proceeded to destroying him as intended. When the last small tree was gone, the Jade Gladiator returned. Its outta shell crumbling away as it decayed. The Drago Zord swooped in as the warrior fired of laser arrows at him, but Trent twirled in the air to avoid the blasts as the Thundersaurus Megazord latched onto the Jade warrior and threw him aside like a rag doll.

"Trent!" Connor called from inside the Zord; as the Megazord turned in the Drago's direction "Listen. The only way we're going to defeat this guys, is if we combine all the Zords; including the Drago Zord"

"Sounds like a plan!" Trent nodded

Connor nodded and turned to Tommy "Dr. O?" he questioned

"All over it!" the Black ranger responded, jumping up in to the Stegozord as it combined with Trent's Zord. From the Dino Lab, Hayley tried her luck at controling the Phoenix Zord without Sabrina there to pilot it. If the red head knew of them using her Zord without her there to control it, there was a chance she'd go off the deep end. Ever since she had travelled back in time to get her Zord she had become protective of it...as if it was a real living thing that she was destined to take care off. When you actually thought about it...she was.

"Combing now!" Connor commanded and the Zords formed together, adding Trent and Dr. O to the cockpit inside the Phoenix-Saurus Megazord. The only person, who was supposed to be placed between Connor and Ethan was Sabrina. ("Too bad she's not here; she would have loved this") Connor had commented and the others had to agree.

"Give it your best shot!" the Jade warrior growled

Connor smirked and the Megazord slid down the neck of the Brachiozord before it flew through the air and attacked. It slashed downwards with its axes, before throwing them out; the next thing was the Ptera rang which collided with the Jade warrior and sliced him in half completly. As the Megazord landed, the warrior exploded and things had returned to normal...for now.

**xXx**

The end of the day greeted them; with the Dino rangers off at Hayley's cyberspace; Sabrina had returned home from Blue Bay Harbour and was currently sitting on a sofa which had been placed in the Dino Lab for her purposes only. Either side of her sat Hunter and Tori, each trying to hide the look of worry that was showing on their faces "Would you two relax?" the younger red head questioned "You're making me nervous!"

Tori giggled as Hunter smirked "The one person who should be the most nervous one of us all," Tori spoke "is the most calmest. How does that work?"

"I dunno," Sabrina shrugged "Maybe because I've been to the Astral plane several times before now..."

"In you dreams," Leanne nodded "this time you'll be a full spirit...you'll have no connection to your body. Just remember one simple rule...and you should be fine"

Sabrina grinned "Find the Phoenix Blade; get in and get out" she recited. As Leanne nodded in confirmation a smile on her face.

"You're trained in every aspect a Ninja can be trained in," the Thunder red head continued "all you need now is self confidence"

"I can do this," Sabrina smiled "and I'll have my grandfather there with me if everything looks bleak. Trust me you guys...im in capable hands. Hhere and there" she pointed out.

At this point, Cam, Tommy and Hayley approached them "You ready?" Hayley asked looking down at her daughter. Sabrina nodded. "Good luck"

"Thanks..." Sabrina trailed frowning up at her friends and family "can someone just do me one thing?"

The others exchanged looks, "Anything" Tori said, squeezing her friends shoulder

"Can _one_ of you look like you're gonna see me again?"

The others chuckled as Sabrina cracked a grin; it was nice to know that she could joke around in the face of utmost danger. "See you when you get back...Firecracker" Hunter smirked, as she rolled her eyes and lay back on the sofa. Her head rested on the back and her gaze looked up at them.

"Anything happens to my body," she threatened "and I'll personally come back and haunt each and everyone of you!"

They chuckled again; before dispersing as Sabrina sighed and relaxed. Hunter and Tori shifted off the couch as she was layed down a pillow under her head. She smiled gratefully at the two blondes and returned to clearing her mind. She could feel a warmth flow through her body, and at first she thought it was the Phoenix; she closed her eyes against the rush and smiled as it flooded her brain shutting down all thoughts.

_10...9...8...7...6...5..._

Counting backwards from 10; always managed to relax her when she was trying to sleep and it was helping her right now. She could feel her body becoming heavier as her eyes closed and darkness edged its way into her mind.

_...4...3...2...1_

_-Astral Plane-_

_"Sabrina?" her grandfather asked as he stood waiting for her ; he smiled as she flashed completely into view and turned to face him "Welcome my dear...to the Astral Plane" he opened his arm to the wide open place behind him. The red head frowned as she realized that they were no longer in his study; but standing on a football field. Sabrina glanced around and looked up at her grandfather_

_"I dont understand?" she asked_

_He chuckled "What you saw in your dream was merely a projection of where you wanted to be" he answered "You wanted to go home...so you imagined being in my study, talking with me. Like we used too"_

_She smiled and nodded "I miss our talks, Grandpa" she told him_

_"I know, angel" he reassured "But now that you are fully in the Astral Plane...you get to see its true wonder; its beauty"_

_"Beauty?" she asked "Its the Astral Plane. The place souls go before they move on. How can it be beautiful?"_

_He smiled "Because each souls sees what its heart desires;" he explained "It seems you're heart desires Soccer..."_

_Sabrina giggled "Right now I desire Soccer because im scared..." she told him "I want to find this Phoenix Blade; but I dont want to be lost along the way"_

_"Have no fear," he told her squeezing her shoulder "Im here by your side if you need me...shall we?" he asked_

_She nodded and took his hand "Im ready Grandpa" she smiled_

_"Then lets go" he pointed ahead of him "Follow your heart...the Phoenix will lead you too its Blade"_

_The red head nodded and closed her eyes as she felt something draw her the direction of straight ahead; her eyes opened and she walked forward; it felt as if she was on auto-pilot._

_What she didnt realize was...this journey could make or break her...as the Phoenix._

* * *

**A/N: And the Quest begins; next chapter will be an Original. And it will carry on from where this one left off. What wonders await Sabrina and her friends? Keep reading to find out.**

**Mistakes: Apologies if there are. Its 6:00AM and I wanted to get this out to you; so I could start working on the next chapter tomorrow.**

**Review. Pretty please.**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 8th August 2010 at 6:04AM_


	26. The Search for the Phoenix Blade

_The Phoenix Series_

_Dino Thunder: The Secret Phoenix_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: A carry on from last chapter; what awaits Sabrina on the Astral Plane? I have been retrieving questions like 'What is the Phoenix Blade?' and 'Who is Sandra?'. All will be revealed in this chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**The Search for the Phoenix Blade**

* * *

Connor, Ethan, Kira and Trent frowned as they exchanged looks; they were sitting in last period science waiting for the final bell to sound so that they could get the hell out of the school grounds. Sitting beside the red ranger wasnt the usual red head, who usually spent most of her time trying to steal Connor's small hand held soccer ball but the 'new' girl Sandra DiBano. She seemed to have become Connor's other half this past week, always waiting for him at Hayley's Cyberspace or following him around Reefside, she never seemed to notice the others and only seemed to have eye's for Connor and Sabrina at times...that was if you included the glances she stole of the younger red head; but it seemed only Kira noticed the looks Sandra gave Sabrina.

"Where's Sabrina?" Trent asked, leaning across the table from beside Kira and talking to Ethan and Connor who had also leaned in

Connor shrugged "I dont know," he answered "I called her this morning; but Hunter answered"

"What did he say?" Ethan asked

"That Sabrina was sleeping," the red ranger answered

The others frowned "But Sabrina never misses school!" Kira protested quietly

"I know," Connor told her, before looking up at Dr. O who had turned back to them "Ask Dr. O when we're done"

Kira nodded and Sandra smirked as she pretended to be taking notes and not listening in on their conversation. Finally the final bell rang and the Dino Rangers waited for their class-mates to shuffle out of the room and then they approached the front desk. Sandra, watched them before sliding a scorpion shaped device between Connor's books and then stuffed the rest of her's into her backpack and left the room, smiling at Connor as she passed.

When Sandra was from the room; door closed behind her Tommy turned to his students "Come to the Dino Lab after school," he told them "I'll explain everything when I see you"

"But where's Sabrina?" Kira questioned "Is she okay;"

Tommy nodded "She's fine" he reassured "Just come straight there; I'll answer all your questions"

The teens sighed and nodded; as they returned to their desks and packed away their items; they then left the room and headed for the parking lot where Connor's red mustang was parked and waiting for them. Tommy had already headed for his jeep and was on his way home by the time the teens reached Connor's car.

"Something's going on," Ethan pointed out, as Tommy drove past them "When was the last time you saw Dr. O being the first out of school?"

Kira shrugged "Let's just get over there" she told the boys; who nodded and they all clambered into Connor's car.

**xXx**

_Thunder crashed as dark storm clouds roamed in over head, Sabrina gave a startled gasp as she clucthed her grandfather's arm tightly and looked up. The football field had disappeared hours ago...well it seemed like hours ago. She didnt really know how long she had been here and was starting to panic more and more about what Leanne had said. 'Get in and Get out' the Thunder masters words echoed in her mind._

_"What's happening?" she questioned, looking up at the sky_

_Her grandfather smiled reassuringly "Its okay Sabrina," he said, squeezing her arm "Think of the Astral plane as different portals...diffferent dimensions" he explained "The Football field was you're hearts desire; you desired it because you were scared and you felt safe there. Understand?"_

_"Yes," she nodded_

_He smiled and continued "Now you're heart desires the Phoenix Blade, right?"_

_She nodded again_

_"In order to retrieve the Phoenix Blade, you must enter the Phoenix dimension" he explained "You dont see the crossing between two dimenisions; it happens automatically; all you are aware of is the changing patterns. Like the scenes around you and the weather above you" he motioned to the sky "The Phoenix is a Firebird; its world is whatever it wants it to be. We have to be careful now, neither of us knows what awaits us in the Phoenix dimension..."_

_"But I am the Phoenix!" Sabrina responded "Whatever happens there; we'll be safe right? I mean, nothing can attack us...can they?"_

_He shook his head "Im not sure, Angel"_

_Sabrina sighed a heavy sigh...that wasnt very reassuring._

**xXx**

"You think she is gonna -" Cam started, but cut himself off as he glanced across at the 'sleeping' red head. He sighed and shook his head, clearing his mind of his last thought. He couldnt stand to think what would happen if Sabrina failed, of course he knew that this was a bad idea; but it had to be done. With Sabrina out of her body completely then the Phoenix had complete reign, that's why there was so many people here to watch over her incase something like that happened.

Tommy nodded as he patted the former Samurai's shoulder "You know as well as we do, Cam" he spoke "That may just happen"

"That's why you've asked us to come here, right?" Leanne asked, joining them "Incase the Phoenix decided's to take a 'joy' ride?"

Hayley nodded, as she glanced over at her daughter "How do you suppose she is doing?" she asked

"She told me she was in capable hands," Leanne smiled "That her grandfather was watching over her..."

Hayley smiled as her eyes closed for a brief moment "Yeah; she'll be fine"

"You're father?" Tommy asked

"Yeah," Hayley nodded "He wont let _anything_ happen to Sabrina; she's his Angel. Whether he is here or not.

The others smiled, before looking up as the sliding wall opened from behind them and the Dino team rushed in. They stopped short when they spotted a cluster of people they didnt recognize and Connor's gaze immediately went to Sabrina as he started towards the red head "What happened?" he asked, kneeling beside her "Sabrina?" he tapped her shoulder.

"Connor," Tommy said, causing his student to look up at him "She's okay..."

The red ranger frowned as he looked up at his teacher; and then around at the rest of his friends

"What's going on?" Kira asked, stepping forward

The black ranger sighed and turned to Hayley "They have a right to know" he told her. She nodded, and he turned back to his students "Sabrina's journey has began" he stated simply

"What journey?" Ethan asked

"The Search for the Phoenix Blade!"

_-Scene-_

After the moment of silence, Tommy motioned for his students to sit on any vacated surface available as he explained to them what it was that was going on; why Sabrina was 'asleep' "She's not exactly asleep," the Black ranger explained "her spirit has moved onto the Astral Plane"

The rangers looked lost, but one question stuck out in Trent's mind "What is the Phoenix Blade?" he asked

"The Phoenix Blade is a magical sword," Hayley spoke up, "currently domant on the astral plane," she held up a scematic of a sword "Its made out of Tungsten metal, its strong and powerful, highly resistance to heat and other forms of radaition"

Ethan grinned "No wonder is Sabrina's weapon," he commented

The others chuckled and nodded in agreement

"The hilt," Hayley continued, pointing at the hilt of the sword "is made of Titanium, with the emblem of the immortal Phoenix -" she traced the Phoenix on the page "in Gold and Scarlet. The wings fold backwards until they attach to the blade just where the hilt ends" she indicates to it on the plans "Its a light sword and well balanced in the wielders hands"

When the older red head had finished her explanation, all was silent as the explanation sunk in; even the Ninja's were listening. They knew about the Phoenix but they didnt know _everything_ about the Phoenix. Soon the silence was broken "When you say it's been dormant on the Astral Plane..." Kira started, she opened her mouth to continue her question but nothing came out.

"It was created here on Earth," Tommy answered the Yellow ranger "So why does Sabrina have to travel to the Astral Plane to retrieve it?"

Kira nodded

"The creator of the Blade locked it away centuries ago," Tommy answered "So that it wouldnt fall into the wrong hands, although the sword can only be used when its connection to the Phoenix is complete; it can still do some serious damage"

The rangers nodded once more "So Sabrina is..."

"On the Astral Plane," Hayley nodded "Yes" she then sighed heavily and looked up at Tommy "Then comes the harder part..." she trailed off as the Dino's exchanged looks "You guys should know that there is a chance that Sabrina..." she breathed heavily, this was always hard for her to explain but she knew she had too. The Rangers had the right to know "She may not come back" she finished heavily

The rangers were stunned into silence "What?" Connor asked "She may not -" he broke off casting a glance at his best friend. Sabrina had become like a little sister to him, she was his best friend. He had other friends but none of them were like Sabrina, yes she was a girl, but she understood him, in ways his other friends could never understand. They thought he was all about just Soccer, but he had other things going on in his head and not just Ranger business. Sabrina was just...understanding. She got him, she didnt judge him. She just listened.

"If she does come back," Tommy took over "then there is a high chance that she will not be herself" he sighed casting his niece a glance "The Phoenix has free regin of her body now; her spirit has completely left her body and gone to the Astral Plane. When she finds the Phoenix Blade she will return, but whether or not the Phoenix has taken control by then...we wont know"

"Isnt there some way we can stop that from happening?" Trent asked

"Unfortunately," Cam spoke "There isnt"

Tommy nodded "He's right...the only person who can control the Phoenix is Sabrina"

"So what?" Ethan asked "We wait?"

"That's all we can do," Hayley sighed "But while we wait...familiarize yourself with what you'll be facing if the Phoenix does take control before Sabrina returns" and she handed over the plans of the Phoenix to the Dino Rangers.

**xXx**

_"Argh!" Sabrina groaned, as she clutched her stomach and rolled across the sand covered ground; she had fully entered the Phoenix dimension and not anticipated being attacked by what her grandfather had explained to be the guardian's of the tomb. Whatever that was; she also didnt expect to be fighting on the astral plane. Breathing in deeply, she looked up and rolled just as a foot came out of know where and dropped onto the ground where she had been lying a few seconds ago._

_"Trespasses will be eliminated!" the warrior growled at her_

_Sabrina rolled back to her feet and ducked under a high kick, before jumping up as the warrior tried for a sweep. She flipped over backwards and spun around kicking up as she turned and planting a kick in the warrior's chest "You picked the wrong red head to mess with!" she snapped at the warrior before her "Im seriously not in the mood for this!"_

_"Too bad!" he growled, and launched himself across the desert plain towards her. He punched her in the chest and sent her sprawling, as she came to a stop beside her grandfather who pulled her to her feet. The Warrior didnt seem to care about him, he only had eyes for Sabrina._

_"Dont be tense," her grandfather spoke "be ready..."_

_She nodded "I know"_

_"When you see him expand," the older man continued "you contract; if he contracts...you expand"_

_"Okay," she said, looking up at the warrior who was watching her closely. She sighed and moved forward again...the only way she was getting out of here was if she beat him and he allowed her to contine. He struck first, aiming a punch at her; she ducked and punched numerous times; he blocked each attack, swung his arm over her head. She ducked again, and punched at him. He blocked. In reaction, Sabrina twisted her wrist, rolled it over his arm and gripped his wrist tightly, she then twisted her body and appeared behind him, his arm bending in the same direction until it was pinned against his back._

_He smirked; before pulling free and trying for another sweep...she jumped, landed and aimed a high kick to his head which he blocked. Pushing her leg away. More punches were exchanged; each blocked, until Sabrina took the upper hand, gripped his wrist and flipped him over onto his back. She then fell into a defensive position...but the Warrior was done. He rolled to his feet and looked at her._

_"Nicely played," he smirked "Phoenix..."_

_She gaped "You knew?"_

_"Of course I knew!" he answered her "as top guardian of the temple, I need to know...You are ready for the next step; but I warn you...not all Guardians fight with honour"_

_She nodded_

_They bowed in respect of one another before he disappeared, leaving behind a golden key. Sabrina shook her head, before picking up the key and turning to her Grandfather "How did you -" she started to ask._

_"A Guardian knows all, Angel" he answered her_

_He then turned and started to walk away, leaving her to watch him go; stunned into silence._

_"Shall we continue?" he questioned, not looking back at her._

_The red head frowned and shook her head...Today was just getting weirder by the second._

**xXx**

Half the day had passed since Sabrina had slipped into her trance, no one really understood what was going on inside her head and they couldnt help her if anything went wrong. They had to have a little faith that she was strong enough to pull through anything that happened without them there to help. But she was a strong kid, most of the people in the room had watched her grow up. Watched as she moved from place to place, made new friends, learned that she is protector of a magical yet dangerous and evil creature...watched as she was stalked, kidnapped and almost killed. She had managed to over come that.

Then there was being influenced by Lothor and overtaken by the Phoenix; forced to fight her friends before fighting herself to regain control of her body. She had been so much in her life...why should they worry now? She was a strong teenager she could overcome this. She had too much to loose if she didnt overcome it. She had friends and a family waiting for her; she couldnt just leave them. As the Dino Lab fell into silence; Hayley sat at the mainframe reading through the plans that she had found on the Phoenix...some of it was information that Billy had sent Tommy, including the time line of the Phoenix and the given life line.

If Billy's calculations were right the Sabrina could have faced extinction on her 32nd Birthday.

The older red head sighed as she remembered back to last year, when she had come home to find Tommy and her daughter in her living room discussing the Phoenix. After which Sabrina had run off to help Kelly Holloway at the Motocross track and Tommy had explained what he had found. Apparently Sabrina had come to conclusion that she could pass the Phoenix on through birth...but it would only work if she had a daughter. But that wasnt what was on Hayley's mind; her daughter frowned upon her ability to wield the Phoenix's powers. She believed it was a curse and yet people argued that it was a gift.

If Sabrina had a daughter; what would she be passing on? A Gift or a Curse?

There wasnt a straight answer to this question; it depended on the way you viewed the situation. If you believed that the Phoenix was a curse...then Sabrina would be passing on a curse. But if you believed being able to wield the last element of fire was a god send then she would be passing on a gift. But then again...that didnt really explain anything into the perspective of the Phoenix. The Phoenix was evil; it could destroy the world if it wanted...so it was a curse, wasnt it?

Suddenly the alarms blared, startling Hayley from her thoughts and causing her to jump in surprise the book she had been reading through slipped from her grip and hit the ground with a heavy thud as it closed. The rangers and Ninja's all around the room looked up at the red head and then to the monitors which were beeping loudly.

"What's going on?" Leanne asked, as she reached her students mother and observed the monitors. Tommy and Cam were behind her.

Tommy frowned in confusion "No..." he breathed "It cant be -"

"What is it?" Connor asked, getting to his feet and pulling Kira up as Trent and Ethan got to their feet behind their leader

"What are they?" Cam inquired taking in the freaky looking creatures on the screens

Tommy shook his head "Their Putties!" he answered

"Putties?" Tori frowned

The Black ranger nodded "They were Rita Repulsa's foot soldiers back in 1993," he explained "I never thought I'd see them again!"

"What are they doing here?" Ethan asked "If they were foot soldiers back in 1993...how did they get here?"

"I dont know," Tommy answered his student "Their right outside!" he said, taking in the scenary on the monitors.

Just then the computers beeped again and this time it flashed to a towering monster; one that the others didnt recognize but Tommy swore under his breath as he saw it "What the hell?" he demanded

"What the hell is that thing?" Trent asked

Tommy glanced over his shoulder "Its called the Rock Monster" he answered "It was one of the monsters myself and the original Rangers fought; we destroyed it. It shouldnt be here" he turned back to the screens.

"Its attacking Reefside!" The Dino Rangers exclaimed

Tommy sighed and glanced across at Sabrina "Right, here's what we're gonna do" he said turning to the others behind him "Connor, you and the others take the Zords and face off against the Rock Monster"

The red ranger nodded

"Tori," The Black ranger started again turning to the Blue Water sensei "You, me, Leanne and Cam..." he turned to the two who nodded "we'll deal with the Putty Pattrollers" he then turned to Hayley "you and Hunter stay here; keep an eye on Sabrina and monitor the city; call us if anything else strange turns up"

"You mean like this," Hayley stated, changing to the news channel and bringing it up on the monitors, as a report played showing Putties all over the city.

Kira shook her head "Their all over the place!" she exclaimed

"Go!" Tommy said turning to his students "We'll deal with the Putties..."

The Dino's nodded and fell into formation "Ready?" Connor asked

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"White Ranger, Dino Power!"

And with a glance across at Sabrina the Dino's took to the Zords as they went off to face the new/OLD monster that was destroying Reefside; as Tommy, Tori, Leanne and Cam dealt with the Putties both around the House and in the city.

_-Scene-_

"This is not good," Hayley mumured as she watched the Thundersaurus Megazord take a hit and land with a thunderous crash on the ground "Ankylozord!" she said, releasing the orange Auxiliary Zord and watched as it trampled towards the scene and attach to the Megazord. "Dimetrozord!" she also realeased, and watched as Trent combined it with his Zord. The fight continued, between the two Megazords and the giant monster, before another appeared on the screens. Running a quick scan Hayley became aware that the creature was another from Tommy's past and was labelled as the Goo Fish. "Guys...another monster has appeared downtown"

_"We see it Hayley,"_ Connor answered "_Trent, can you deal with this guy?"_

"_All over it!"_ the White ranger answered, and the Thundersaurus Megazord thundered away to take care of the new monster that had appeared

Hayley switched the monitors to check up on Tommy and the others; Leanne and Cam were fighting in the city and Tommy and Tori had taken the permieter around the house "They need more help!" Hunter said coming up behind his girlfriends mother "I'll call Dustin and Shane" he suggested

"Thanks," Hayley nodded "They'll need all the help they can get"

The Head Thunder Ninja nodded and proceeded to pull a small disk from around his neck, "Shane? Dustin?" he called into it and waited for a response. When he finally got an answer, he asked them to come to Reefside. That they needed help.

_"On our way, dude," _Shane answered and the connection was lost

Hunter then turned back to Hayley and took up a seat beside her, as he monitored his friends and the Rangers from the screens. Occasionally he would glance over his shoulder at Sabrina, who looked as if she was sleeping fast. She was oblivious to everything that was happening and he sighed heavily. Trust everything to go wrong when she was around to help out.

"She'll be okay," Hayley told him, watching out of the corner of her eye "She's in good hands; right now...the others need help"

Hunter nodded and turned back to the monitors "Maybe I should -"

"No!" Hayley shook her head "I need you here! If anything goes wrong, Sabrina..."

"Okay," Hunter said reassuringly "I'll stay. You watch the others; I got Sabrina."

**xXx**

_"Something's wrong..." Sabrina mumured as she shook her head, and looked up at the path in front of her. A small headache was forming in the back of her mind, and she could feel her connections breaking; her connections to her body and the Pheonix "Something's wrong back home!" she said, stopping in her tracks and pressing the palm of her hand to her head. "Grandpa!"_

_The older man turned in her direction "Sabrina," he said, squeezing her shoulder "Its probably the blade;" he said "It probably senses you are near"_

_"Or you could be feeling the destruction of your world," said a cold voice from behind them. Sabrina spun around, dropping her hand in the process. Her gaze stopped on a familiar person who stood in her path leading back in the direction she had just come._

_"Sandra?" Sabrina frowned_

_The woman cackled and shook her head "Im insulted," she sneered "You dont remember me?" she questioned "Maybe this will jog you're memory..." there was a flash and the clothes Sandra was wearing disappeared, leaving a metallic armour in her place. "Remember me now...Phoenix?"_

_Sabrina gasped "Scorpina!" she hissed "What are you doing here?"_

_"Looking for you!" she retorted_

_The red head shook her head "But you should be -"_

_"Destroyed?"_

_"Well...yeah" Sabrina answered offhandedly "Rita was destroyed years ago; her entire Army fell with her...you were apart of that army"_

_Scorpina shook her head "No," she laughed "I left before Rita fell; after your pathetic uncle found me out and tried to destroy me. I knew I wanted revenge; the end of the Power Rangers could have happened at my hand, but he had to get involved." she sneered_

_"If you're grudge is with my uncle," Sabrina frowned "Why are you in my mind?"_

_Scorpina glared "because I want him to feel the pain of destruction" she told the red head "While I am here; a handful of Putties and old monsters are set loose on Reefside. The Great Tommy Oliver will try to stop them, but he should really be doing is trying to save you"_

_Sabrina matched Scorpina's glare "Why now?" she asked "After all these years? Ever heard the term 'You gotta forgive to forget?'" _

_"Evil never forgets," Scorpina answered "it also never forgives...you would know that"_

_Sabrina nodded, despite herself; suddenly her hand flew to her head once more as pain richoetted through her. A groan escaped her lips and she felt like her head was about to explode; she had only felt like this once before, and it was the night her grandfather explained her whole quest to her. "What's happening?" she asked and cursed herself for the whimper that escaped her lips._

_"You're connection to you're body is breaking," Scorpina answered with a smirk "as you grow weaker...the Phoenix grows stronger; in a little while the one known as Sabrina Horizon will cease to exist. I hope you've said you're goodbyes...and are familiar with your soon-to-be new home" she said guestering around the plane "because you aint never leaving"_

**xXx**

"Cephalazord!"

Three out of four Auxilary Zords had been sent to the Megazord battles; both monsters were still standing and the two Megazords were taking a beating. Hayley and Hunter watched on, as helpless little mice. There was nothing either of them could do except keep sending Zords until they found the right combination that the Rangers needed to destroy the monsters. Hayley sighed in aggravation as the Thundersaurus Megazord hit the ground once more.

"They need more power!" she exclaimed "but the only other Zord we have is the Phoenix!"

Hunter frowned "Can't you send it?" he asked

"I could, but without Sabrina to power it -" the older red head trailed off shaking her head, to indicate that without Sabrina's powers the Phoenix Zord was pratically useless.

Hunter sighed and glanced over his shoulder at his girlfriend; she looked like she always did when he turned in her direction. Sleeping fast...without a care in the world. "Evil never rests" he mumured before shaking his head and turning back to the monitors. All was silent in the Dino Lab as the battles continued out in Reefside. Tommy, Tori, Leanne and Cam were holding their own, but the Putties and Super Putties looked like they had were multiplying. You destroyed one - three more would appear.

_"Hayley!"_ Connor's voice sounded over the monitors "_Can you send us anything?"_

Hayley sighed "Im sending the Phoenix!" she told the red ranger "Im not sure how much it will help...but it will increase your fire power a little,"

_"Okay,"_

The older red head tapped at the keyboard and seconds later a soft humming was heard as the Phoenix Zord, swooped out from the Zord bay and headed in the direction of the destruction. It attacked the Goo Fish before attaching to the Thundersaurus Megazord. The Phoenix-Saurus Megazord stood proud and the battle began once more. With the enhanced fire power the Megazord was able to get in a few more hits and blasts; but the Monster seemed unphazed.

_"This guy is tough!"_ the rangers complained

Hayley bit the inside of her lip before turning to the monitor that showed Trent's battle "How you coping Trent?" she questioned

She was rewarded with a shout from the White ranger; as his Megazord hit the ground"_This guy is working my last nerve,"_ Trent answered

"Hang in there," Hayley told him "I'll send something to try and even the odds"

"_Thanks"_

Hayley tapped at the keypad once more "Parasaurzord!" she said, as the Green Dinozord run out of the Zord bay and down the streets towards the destruction. It connected with Trent's Zord and the White ranger turned back to battle.

_"Thanks Hayley,"_

The older red head nodded "Thats all the Auxiliary Zords," she sighed "There isnt anything else I can do for them now"

The two fell silent once more just watcing the fights; on the monitors. The Megazord battles occupied the top monitors and the Putties and the others occupied the bottom monitors. Shane and Dustin had joined at one point, Dustin was with Tori and Tommy outside of the house and Shane had joined Cam and Leanne somewhere in town.

**xXx**

_Momentarily distracted; by the pain that shot through her body Sabrina missed her opponents move, she snarled in pain as the small knife cut deep into her arm. She caught her attacker's wrist and twisted sending the woman sparwling to the ground. Shaking her head, and ignoring the nagging feeling in the back of her mind Sabrina turned her attention back to the fight that was taking place. Scorpina was back on her feet in a second._

_Scorpina smirked as Sabrina stumbled backwards from a kick she had just delivered "Getting tired little Phoenix?" she questioned "Ready to quit"_

_"You wish!" Sabrina snapped and she rolled her shoulders before jumping forward and planting a kick in Scorpina's chest. The older woman flew backwards and landed on top of a ledge that had appeared behind her. Both Scorpina and Sabrina frowned at the relevation of the ledge...it had just appeared; out of thin air. "What the -" the red head frowned,_

_"Sabrina!" her grandfather suddenly shouted "Look out!"_

_The red head frowned and looked up as Scorpina jumped down from the ledge and kicked out; her foot connected with the side of Sabrina's face and sent the red head sprawling backwards. She groaned as she touched the side of her face which felt like the whole skull had been broken. "Bitch!" she cursed under her breath._

_"Pathetic!" Scorpina hissed as she kicked Sabrina away; the red head groaned and rolled onto her stomach as she looked up at the older woman who stood hovering over her "You're nothing while you're out of your body, are you little Phoenix?"_

_Sabrina didnt answer, she merely glared "Go on then!" she hissed "Finish it!"_

_"Oh no sweetheart," Scorpina responded "You're finished here already...my final plan takes place in the real world" she smirked evily "Where I watch the destruction of the precious Power Rangers once and for all...and guess what?" she asked "You're gonna be the last thing they ever see; well...you're body anyway. It was nice knowing you Sabrina; but dont worry, you'll see you're friends again soon"_

_She stood and walked away from Sabrina as the red head groaned and tried to get to her feet "No!" the red head yelled "You stay away from my friends!"_

_"Its not me they should be afraid of," she said as she started to fade "Just you wait...maybe I'll send Connor here first;" she grinned "such a sweet boy. It'll be sad to watch him die" and with those final words she disappeared completely._

_Sabrina shook her head and tried to get to her feet, but she found she couldnt as her energy started to fade faster "Grandpa!" she complained, as he appeared beside her "What's happening?"_

_"This place wasnt created for spirits to stay very long," he explained "We must hurry...time is running out"_

_"What about you?"_

_He shook his head "I am dead, Sabrina" he told her "I dont feel the loss of energy because I have none. You on the other hand, is still connected to you're body; the threads are breaking. If we do not hurry, you will become trapped here. Forever!"_

**xXx**

After leaving Sabrina's mind Scorpina followed the trail that she had acquired after Connor had taken her 'detector' she had followed the signal which had led her to the Dino Lab and then transformed into a small scorpina to get inside. The Rangers were none the wiser. Once she was in, everything had been explained to the Dino Rangers and she was left free to do as she pleased, she scurried quickly over to the sleeping red head and buried hersef in her clothes as she waited for the perfect opportunity. From where she as, she could hear everything that was going on; the monsters and Putties had attacked and the rangers had left.

The blonde male had stayed; she recognized him as Hunter Bradley; Sabrina's boyfriend. How fun it was going be to watch him suffer at his girlfriend's hand; but he wouldnt suffer for long soon he would be back with his precious girlfriend in the after life. Maybe if fate was kind, they'd find one another again after recarnation...if you believed in all that. But she didnt believe in fate...or life after death for that matter. With the other rangers busy, and Sabrina's mother and boyfriend monitoring them, Scorpina returned to her usual form and pressed her finger to the young sleeping red head's forehead.

She could feel the manifestation of the Phoenix getting stronger, and she could feel the weakness of Sabrina's spirits as she continued to wander the Astral Plane. She was determined, the older woman had to give that to the younger red head. Most people would probably have freaked out by now and want to return to their bodies. But Sabrina knew she needed that Phoenix Blade and so she continued her search, despite knowing that she may never return even if she did find it. But she could return now...smiling evily, Scorpina watched as a small black scorpina shaped emblem appeared on the red head's forehead, sealing the gateway from the Astral Plane back to this body closed.

Sabrina would _never_ return now...unless she was strong enough to break the seal; but by then, hopefully the Phoenix would be in full control. With were energy being slowly sucked away from her on the Astral plane Sabrina wouldnt be able to return because she would be strong enough to regain control. Malicious laughter escaped Scorpina's lips, and the laughter caught the attention of Hunter and Hayley who spun around expectantly, shock, surprise, anger and fear etched into each of the faces.

"Get away from her!" Hunter growled, lanuching himself across the room in hopes of getting this woman away from his girlfriend. What he didnt expect, however, was a series of kicks to the stomach and to be sent hurtling into a wall on the opposite side of the room. Hayley gasped and flew to her feet, but before she could move Scorpina was in her way.

"Mhmm..." the other woman smirked "Should I or shouldnt I?" she questioned, seemingly talking to herself. She then shook her head "No...I wont..."

Hayley frowned in confusion "What are you talking about?" she questioned, fear evident in her tone

"I have a message of Tommy Oliver," she grinned "tell him Scorpina is back...and he's about to lose alot more than I ever have!"

"What are you -"

But before Hayley could finish her sentance, Scorpina had returned to Sabrina's side; touched the younger red head's shoulder and smirked up at Hayley "I hope you've said goodbye" she grinned and suddenly both of them had gone. The only thing that remained was a small ID card...a Reefside student ID card.

_-Scene-_

_"What the hell!"_

Several different voices sounded over the monitors; but Hayley was more preoccupied with the fact that her daughter was _gone_! Whoever that woman was, had taken her daughter. Her pride and joy! Her sanity! The most precious thing to Hayley in the whole world. Her daughter was gone. Stranded on the Astral Plane was her spirit and her body was no where to be found. If she had any sense right she would have most probably turned and contacted the first person she knew, who would be able to find out where Sabrina was. Tommy. But she was immobilized as fear, panic and worry washed over her.

Now what was she going to do?

_"Hayley..._"

The rest of the sentance was drowned out; Hayley didnt want to hear any complaints or questions from the others, she wanted her daughter found and brought back _now_! She wanted her daughter back in her body, safe and sound. Screw the Phoenix Blade! She didnt care about it, she cared about her Daughter's well being and safety. Everything else she didnt care about...the world was coming to an end whether Mesogog reigned surpreme or not. If Sabrina didnt return safe the Phoenix would destroy Mesogog anyway and take this world has its own, so right now Mesogog owed them.

If they could get Sabrina back then everything would go back to normal; they could go back to fighting and defeating Mesogog and then life would be...normal.

"Hayley -"

Tommy had returned; the Black ranger stopped short as he entered the Dino Lab, Dustin and Tori hot on his heels. The two Sensei's stopped short also and looked around, taking in Hayley's fearful expression and Hunter who was picking himself up from the floor. They then turned to the sofa where Sabrina was - wasnt lying "Where's Sabrina?" Tori asked

"She's -" Hayley started, turning to face the Black ranger "She's gone!"

_-Scene-_

With the rest of the Rangers back at the base; Hayley explained what had happened. Tommy was pacing angrily in the centre of the room, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. Connor was staring at the ID card in his hands, a look of betrayal plastered on his face "I should have seen it!" he complained

"You couldnt have seen this coming," Kira said, touching his shoulder "none of us did. Sandra...or Scorpina...whatever her name is! She fooled us all!"

The red ranger sighed heavily "Yeah, and at what price?" he asked the Yellow ranger "She's gone; and taken Sabrina with her! None of us know where she is, or even if she is in Reefside anymore! If I hadnt been so careless, then maybe this would have happened"

Kira was about to retort when Tommy interrupted "It's not your fault Connor," he told his student "If its anyone's fault its yours!" he sneered turning on Hunter. His distrust for the Head Thunder Ninja finally breaking free of its restraints. He had trusted Hunter to protect Sabrina...and he had failed.

"My fault?" Hunter demanded loudly "How is this my fault?"

"You were supposed to protect her!" Tommy hissed "After everything that's happened, you just let her waltz off with Sabrina? Maybe you dont love her as much as you say you do!"

Anger rose within Hunter as he stood and faced off against his girlfriend's uncle. How dare Tommy accuse him of not loving Sabrina has much as he claimed her did, he'd go to the ends of the Earth for the red head. He'd give his life if it meant saving her. She was his world! She was everything thing to him...and had been from the moment he realized he held feelings for her. He'd never wish anything to happen to her and would protect her until the day he died. She may have been an active ranger and he wasnt...but that didnt mean he wouldnt and couldnt protect her.

"Look who's talking," he growled "Do you make it a habit of letting the girls down, Tommy?"

The whole Dino Lab fell silent as each of them knew what Hunter was pulling at. The Black ranger's eyes narrowed and in a flash he was halfway across the room, his eyes narrowed dangerously. But before he could land a punch at the older blonde he was pulled backwards by the Dino team as the Ninja's pushed Hunter back also. Keeping the two of them at bay. The two glared at one another angrily from across the room.

"Knock it off!" Connor said "Chill -"

The rest of his words were cut off as Tommy shrugged his friends off of him and quickly headed for the door. Punching it hard on his way out. Silence rang around the Dino Lab, as Hunter also pulled himself away from his friends and returned to the couch Sabrina had been sleeping on before she had been kidnapped...again. He lowered his head and buried them in his hands as the others exchanged looks and glances around the room. The tension in the air was so tight...that it could have easily been cut with a knife.

Things were _not_ going the way the Rangers expected.

Sabrina was missing!

Tommy was pissed off and had disappeared to God only knew where

and

Hunter...well...Hunter was pissed off that Tommy accused him of not loving Sabrina as much as he did. Everyone could see how much Sabrina and Hunter loved one another. But he was also worried about his girlfriend and feared her life.

"Now what?" Connor asked, being the first to break the silence

Hayley sighed "You find out the truth" she told the red ranger...she'd pay later for this. She knew she would. But she proceeded to pull out her cell phone and dialled a familiar number "Jase?" she questioned when the recipiant answered "Its happened...you better get over here"

**xXx**

It had happened, History was repeating itself and there was nothing he could do about it. 11 years ago Rita and Zedd had struck and took the one person who meant more to him than life itself at the time. Kimberly Ann Hart. They had kidnapped her and made him feel like his whole world was falling apart, now it was like that was happening all over again, but instead of it being Kim that he was losing. It was Sabrina. The 16-year-old red head had been taken from the confinements of the Dino Lab - A place where she was supposed to be safe. And not just because the bad guys had yet to try and acquire access but because her so-called Boyfriend was there to protect her. Or at least that's what he was supposed to do!

Tommy growled angrily as he clutched the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles turning white; Hunter Bradley had let Scorpina leave the Dino Lab with his unconcious girlfriend. How could he have been so stupid? He knew the legend, knew what would happen to Sabrina while she was on the Astral Plane. He knew that the Phoenix would take control because Sabrina's spirit wouldnt be there to tame it. And he still let Scorpina leave with the teen.

Hours passed as Tommy continued onwards; his thoughts jumbled and mixed up. He was worried for Sabrina. Angry at Hunter for letting it happen...but he was also angry at himself. Angry for trusting Hunter, angry at himself for believing that Hunter could protect Sabrina when it was quite clear that he couldnt. He sighed and thought back onto how he felt when Kim sent him that letter, he still had the damn thing...why? he didnt know. But it was like his whole world had grinded to a halt the day he recieved it. He had tried to put off that he didnt care, but no words could hear a broken heart. He had smiled at his friends admiration to try and help him heal...but nothing was working. He missed her and he still did to this day.

If she hadnt had left the Ranger team; maybe he could have held on longer. Maybe they would have had a better chance at a relationship. She wouldnt have moved to Florida and they could have been together. It was his fault that she turned over her Power coin to Katherine. Not that Kat wasnt a good ranger; because she was. But there would only ever be one Pink Ranger and that would be Kimberly Ann. No one could take her away...the Pink Ranger position on the MMPR team was always Kim's.

With a heavy sigh and a shake of his head, Tommy continued onwards. It felt like he had been driving for days, when he finally came to a stop. Looking around himself he frowned and realized he had returned to where it had all began - Angel Grove. But it wasnt the same. After 10 of being wrecked and almost destroyed; it was back in shape. The Youth centre, he noted as he passed it looked a lot more modern...kinda like Hayley's Cyberspace. Would it be the same on the inside? Or had that changed too? He didnt stop to find out, but carried on driving. Where he was going...he had no idea.

A few houses past him on his journey; five houses sticking out in particular as he drove. They were the old ranger's homes. But they had been re-owned since the first team's rangers. The MMPR rangers had all grown up now, had families of their own and even moved to new locations. But Angel Grove would always be a part of them, after all it had been where it all started. Where their lives as Power Rangers started. Angel Grove held memories that they would never forget, some where good others werent. But it was these memories that would keep them together. He smiled slightly, before pulling to a complete stop outside of an old building...one that he remembered quiet clearly.

Angel Grove Highschool.

Man, this place held the most memories for him; the place where he first met Kim.

_"Hey, you're new around here arent you?"_

He could still here her voice; even to this day. He could see her face...her smile. And despite everything that had just happened back in Reefside, everything that had driven him out here in the first place. He smiled.

Shutting off the engine the Black ranger, climbed out of his jeep and made his way up the steps of the Highschool, he pushed open the wooden doors and entered the deserted hallways. It was strange being back here after all these years. Since it was nearing 5:00pm it was clear that school had been let out two hours ago. He knew that most of his old students would be here; like Mr. Kaplan or even Ms. Appleby. He smiled at their names; they were the best teachers when he came here. Always went out of their way to help their students. Retracing the familiar halls, Tommy smiled as more and more memories hit him.

Reaching one of his old classrooms, the Black ranger opened the door and entered. He didnt expect anyone to be inside; but he wasnt really here to see anyone. He was just here to cool off before he returned to Reefside. What he didnt expect however, was to find a familiar face beyond the door.

"Kat?" he frowned

The female in front of him stopped short and looked up; she had been packing away her planner into her bag at the teacher's desk "Tommy?" she questioned, a small smile forming on her face

"Kat, what are you doing here?" he asked

"I work here now," she answered, her smile never leaving her face "English" she picked up one of the books off the desk; before replacing it and turning to him "What brings you back here?" she inquired curiously

He smiled somewhat sadly, before sighing "No reason" he told her "I just needed time away to think"

"Really?" she questioned, sensing something wrong "How's Reefside?"

"Its great," he answered half honestly. Despite being a former Power Ranger, Tommy couldnt bring himself to explain about Mesogog and the Dino Rangers. Suddenly he frowned "Hey Kat, remember when we were Rangers? And before Rita fell Scorpina disappeared?"

The former Pink ranger frowned "I wasnt apart of your team then Tommy," she answered

"I know," he sighed "I just need..." he trailed off

"What?" she asked

"It's just," the black ranger started again "We all believed Scorpina to have disappeared -"

"You did," Kat nodded

"But she didnt!" Tommy stated "Well, she disappeared for a while, but now she is back!"

Kat frowned again "What do you mean?" she asked

"Scorpina has returned," the Black ranger repeated "she has kidnapped my neice, Sabrina. Its part of the reason I am here. Scorpina targeted my 16-year-old niece and kidnapped her and I took it out on her boyfriend. Said that it was his fault, that he should have protected her better. That if he hadnt let Scorpina get away that Sabrina would still be there...it's his fault, right?" he asked looking up at her, hoping she would agree with him.

However, the smile on Kat's face wasnt in agreement. She shook her head "Oh Tommy," she smiled "This isnt really about you're neice and her boyfriend is it?" she inquired.

Tommy opened his mouth, but Kat cut across him

"Tommy, admit it" she continued "You never forgave yourself about Kim" she smiled "That's right. Kim. You still think it was you're fault that she had to turn over her Power coin and you still wonder what might have been if she was still around" she explained "These feelings you have for you're nieces boyfriend arent just hatred for him...its anger at yourself. You're still holding onto the past...thinking that Sabrina and her boyfriend is you and Kim and you cant stand to watch History repeat itself"

Tommy opened his mouth once more to protest, but she still wouldnt allow him.

"Look Tommy," she sighed, sitting down on the edge of her desk opposite him "Kim doesnt hate you; she said so in her letter. You just can't stop beating yourself up over it. Kim wants nothing more than for you to be happy with someone."

The black ranger sighed and looked down as Kat's words seeped into his mind and settled as he processed them, the truth behind them becoming clearer each passing second "The only person who is still held up on this whole situationis you"

"But what if History does repeat itself?" he questioned "I just dont want to see Sabrina getting hurt"

The former pink ranger shook her head "Tommy you of all people should understand the concept of History," she smiled "If History does repeat itself, you cant stop it. Sometimes things are just not meant to be"

He smiled

**xXx**

"- So Dr. O's still hung up on something that happened nearly 11 years ago?" Connor asked, after Jason Scott had just explained why Tommy Oliver had taken his anger out on Hunter and then stormed out of the Dino Lab "Wow; that must have been some babe"

The others in the Dino Lab rolled their eyes as Kira and Tori each smacked the Red Dino Ranger in the shoulders, causing him to yelp in pain and wrap his arms around himself. The two blondes smirked and exchanged identical grins.

Jason chuckled "Yes, Connor" he answered, before turning to Hunter "You and Sabrina remind him...remind all of us, of Kim and Tommy. Tommy just can't seem to let go of the past"

"I get that," Hunter sighed "But he's gotta understand that I would _never_ think of hurting Sabrina" he explained "and it's got nothing to do with the fact that she'd roast me alive, if I did" he added quickly, bringing laughter to everyone else and a small smile to his own face "But I love her. She's everything to me...I may not be a ranger anymore, but if I was I'd be right there in battle with her, do you know how hard it is to stand back and watch the love of your life run off into battle? Knowing that she may _never_ come back?"

Jason shook his head "No," he answered "I dont...but you need to tell Tommy that," he told the older blonde "Make him understand how much Sabrina means to you; make him see that you wouldnt hurt her. Maybe if he hears you tell him how much you love Sabrina...he'll understand what she means to you."

The Crimson clad Ninja sighed "I would," he said "but I get the feeling he isnt gonna want to talk to me. If he does return, he may want to kill me"

Suddenly the monitors beeped and the Rangers both old and new looked up and around expecting to see Tyrannodrones, or a new Mesogog monster...or maybe even the Putties and the new/OLD monsters on the screen. What they didnt expect to find however, was a stream of blazing hot flames hit a building downtown as the builing burst into flames and a cold laughter to rebound over the speakers.

"Oh no," Hayley mumured, returning to the computers as she tried to get a better angle on the situation. When she did, her eyes widened along with everyone elses as a picture of a teen appeared on the screens. The teen was wearing scarlet and gold Ninja clothes and a scarlet mask covered the face. The only thing that could be seen were the eyes and they were...gold. "No!" Hayley cried, tapping furiously away at the keypad, before looking up at Cam and Jason who had appeared either side of her.

"Who is that?" Kira asked, fearfully getting to her feet

Hunter, Tori, Shane, Dustin and Leanne regrouped behind the Dino Rangers; the former Ninja Rangers exchanging glances "The Phoenix!" they answered at the same time.

Connor, Kira, Ethan and Trent frowned - this was the Phoenix?

**xXx**

Tommy sighed "I guess I've been so hung up on the past," he spoke breaking the silence that surrounded him and Kat as her words sunk deeper into him "that my present has been passing me by. I've failed to realize that Sabrina and Hunter...although they remind me so much of me and Kim; they arent us. Their young and in love...just like we were, but they'll make their own mistakes and that's how they'll learn and grow as a couple"

The blonde smiled and nodded "Yeah," she breathed "The only thing you can do is be there for them," she smiled "Tommy; Sabrina's growing up. You'll have to let her go one day"

He chuckled "I guess I was just being over-protective"

"Arent you always?" she asked

He chuckled again and nodded "It's in my nature" he shrugged "Thanks Kat" he added

"Its what I do" she smiled; before turning serious "How fast can you get us back to Reefside?"

He frowned "What do you -" he started to say

"You really didnt expect me to sit back when you need help, do you?" she asked "You need me; come on, it will be just like old times"

The Black ranger seemed to think for a second before nodding "Okay" he said, getting to his feet "Like old times"

She smiled and nodded, before following him out of the room -locking it as she went- before she followed him down the hall and out to his jeep.

**xXx**

_The search for the Phoenix blade had led them into a dense forest; the tree bore down upon them from heights that were hard to see; and they made Sabrina fell like a miniature chess piece as they towered high above her. Sometimes she hated being so short, but she guessed these heights made her grandfather feel small too. The sun seemed to be setting, etching the green and hazy blue of the forest in brief gold. The beams reflected off the shiny surface of the key in Sabrina's hand as she twirled it about her fingers as she carried on walking alongside her grandfather is silence._

_Her head was pounding and she could feel her energy slipping. She didnt know whether it was from being on the Astral Plane for too long or because of the connection she held which lead her back to her body. Was what Scorpina said been true? Was her connection being stretched and she was becoming weaker because the Phoenix was becoming stronger and taking over her body? She trembled at the thought. She had worked too hard to keep the Phoenix under control to let it all slip away because of this one fatal mistake. Maybe the Phoenix Blade wasnt worth all this. Couldnt she had fought without it? If she needed it this badly, then wouldnt it have been presented to her when she first learned she was the Phoenix? Why did she have to complete this stupid quest and put her life and her friends lives in danger?_

_"Not far now Sabrina," her grandfather mumured from beside her_

_Up ahead the red head could see the exit of the forest coming closer and closer; the sun's rays glinting and rebounding off something. They shone brightly, brightening up the path on which they walked. When they reached the edge, Sabrina gasped at the sight which stood before her. Under the darkening skies stood, gleaming towers which seemed to shimmer in the dying glow of the sun; silence run throughout the garden which stood before them, in the centre of which stood a fountain...the water sparkled and glittered in the rays of the dying sun. Lawns of flaming blossoms lined the outside of the palace and run right around the garden as the cobbled stone path lead away from the doors of the palace and reached onto into the distance. Somewhere Sabrina couldnt see where they ended._

_"Wow," she breathed "This place...its -" she cut off lost for words_

_"Beautiful?" her grandfather suggested_

_She shook her head "Breathless!" she finished her own sentance "What is this place?"_

_"The Phoenix Palace," her grandfather answered "When the Phoenix dies it comes here to rest; before it is born from its ashes. I don't know what will happen now, that you are its guardian. There has never been another guardian except for you. The Prophecy of the Guardian was created after the Phoenix had been spotted."_

_"There is a Prophecy about me?" Sabrina asked in surprise_

_He nodded "Oh yes," he smiled "just like there is a prophecy on the Phoenix" he noted her confused look "You do not know?"_

_She shook her head "No, Mom didnt mention a prophecy"_

_"When you return, you ask her" he reminded her_

_She nodded "Okay" she then turned back to Palace "So where is this blade?"_

_"In the top tower"_

_The red head craned her head and raised her hand to shield her eyes from the glint of the sun as she stared at the highest tower on the side of the palace. It was a long way up, but she was running out of time. She needed to get up there and fast._

_"You dont need to be nervous" her grandfather said, taking in her state "This plan cannot fail"_

_She shook her head and turned to look at him "Actually it can," she responded "I can make mistakes...just as bad as anyone" she explained "Like I left the real word to come looking for this blade; and now I face the struggle of never returning"_

_"But you are the protector," her grandfather smiled "You are the only one who can control the Phoenix; Sabrina. Once you have acquired what you need here, all you have to do is have faith that you are not evil. And you are willing to protect your friends and family above everything else on Earth. Then...you will have the strength to return"_

_Sabrina sighed and nodded "I hope you're right Grandpa," she said, heading towards the doors of the palace. Her grandfather following behind her._

**xXx**

Be careful

That's all Hayley, Jason and the former Ninja Team's had to offer them; be careful. They had also explained that fighting the Phoenix was like fighting you're own worst enemy. It had access to Sabrina's thoughts and memories and it knew all her moves. So they had to watch themselves and counteract her moves in order to defeat her. When they arrived on scene the four Dino Rangers abandoned their bikes and run towards the Phoenix.

"Sabrina!" Connor yelled, reaching her first "Stop!"

The Phoenix turned in the direction the yell, her golden eyes tracing the teens "Sabrina?" she questioned "No, I am Phoenix! You will address me as such!" with a flick of her wrist more Putties and Super Putties appeared, some launched a battle with the rangers as the others trampled around the city destroying whatever was in their reach. The Phoenix smirked under her mask and went back to her destruction.

Throwing out her wrist a store front exploded and was set a blaze as the fire power connected with it. This caught the attention of Connor who was fighting a few feet away. He kicked away the putties around him, summoned his Tyranno Staff and run at the body of his best friend. Flames erupted in Phoenix's hand and her staff appeared as she brought it up to deflect Connor's attack "You'll have to be faster than that, to pull one over on me, Red Ranger" she sneered, kicking him in the chest and sending him stumbling away.

Connor regained his footing and swung his staff, which Phoenix blocked once more "But if you're so determined to play with me..." she chuckled darkly "then who am I to detain you of that"

The two attacked with their weapons, before Phoenix flipped backwards to avoid a direct hit; she pushed up her staff and blocked Connor's staff. She twisted and knocked the staff from his hands. The Tyranno Staff skidded across the ground and Phoenix gripped Connor's wrists as she twisted them behind his back and held him fast as she leaned in to talk to him "Oh litte Tyranno Ranger," she sneered "I have _you _to thank for this, and I suppose Sabrina does, too"

Connor tensed slightly but the Phoenix was oblivious as she continued "Do you think any of this would have been possible if not for you? You think you have what it takes to be a leader, but the second a pretty girl appears, you drool over you're uniform. Look at Kira -" she glanced at the Ptera ranger who was fighting a few feet away "Do you really think she likes having to put up with all you're stupidity? Do you know Sabrina had to talk her down once from asking Tommy to remove you're powers so we could find someone more worthy, more deserving?"

The red ranger shook in rage; but the Phoenix continued on once more "What's next? Elsa shows a little make-up, a little leg, suddenly you sell us all out to Mesogog?"

"Shut up!" Connor snapped as he finally managed to pull himself free of the Phoenix's restraints; he aimed a high kick at her head but she blocked and pushed him away; ducking under a punch and sweeping his feet out from under him. She smirked as she straddled his waist and held his hands fast as she glared at him. He struggled "Let go of me!" he demanded

She smirked "Save you're energy, Red ranger" she sneered "You're gonna need it for the lamenting you're going to do as you burn alive..." her eyes narrowed as they locked with his "because you _finally_ offended a girl who can put you in you're place!" she got back to her feet and moved a few feet away from him. She flicked her wrist as a soccer ball appeared and grew to the size of a soccer ball "Hey, All-Star!" she called out to Connor who had gotten back to his feet "If you're so good at Soccer...catch this!" and throwing the soccer ball-sized fireball into the air, she jumped up, flipped over and kicked it at him.

The ball of firey energy hit Connor in the chest and sent him flying off the battlefield. The Phoenix landed and smirked "Pathetic!"

**xXx**

Back at the Dino Lab, the former Ninja rangers, Jason and Hayley breathed in sharply as they watched the Phoenix take out Connor. Shane and Tori exchanged looks as they remembered back to when they had to fight the Phoenix. "Ouch!" Dustin winced "That _had_ to hurt!"

"You think?" Leanne asked, giving the Earth Sensei a confused looks

Dustin shrugged and turned back to the screen as he watched the Phoenix take on Ethan next

_"Oh, are we having trouble keeping up with the Phoenix, Tricera Ranger?_" the Phoenix snarled, as she moved in on the Blue ranger and threw of a medium sized energy ball which Ethan deflected with his Tricera shield.

Cam shook his head "that wont last for long" he commented

Hayley nodded in agreement as she opened a com-link between the base monitors and the Black Dino Gem "Tommy?" she questioned "You need to come back...the others need you"

"_What's going on?"_ Tommy asked

"The Phoenix..." was all Hayley had to say for the Black ranger to get the picture

Silence came over the link before Tommy spoke once more "_We're about a mile from the house"_ he answered "_I'll be there soon"_

"We?" Jason asked in confusion once the link and been broken.

Hayley shrugged

**xXx**

"- That's real life!" The Phoenix hissed as she blocked an attack from Ethan "not like those games you retreat into. Besides, I guess every Ranger team has its deadweight..." she chuckled darkly "lets see...what have you actually done except asked us to help clean up after you make messes? We never would have had to face Tutenhawken if you hadnt felt it was you're _geek_ duty to translate those heiroglyphics!"

She twisted his wrist around and flipped him over "You cause nothing but embarassment and problems, Ethan. We tolerated you simply because until you DIE! We cant get that Blue Gem off of you" she gripped his shoulder and pulled him up from the ground, and threw him over her body and slammed him into the ground as she towered over him "You know? Hayley was trying to stall the Hover Bike. She wanted someone _else_ to pilot it! A new Tricera Ranger! The reason? You put her precious daughter in danger!"

Ethan groaned and pushed her off of him, as he scrambled back to his feet "Sabrina...I know you're in there somewhere"

"You pathetic fool!" she snapped "Sabrina is gone! Trapped on the Astral Plane! She cant hear you!"

"No," Ethan protested

The Phoenix nodded "Yes! Its Phoenix time now!" she kick-flipped him and sweeped his feet out from under him once more before holding her firestaff to his throat, as flames encased it immediately "Why dont you do what you're told for once, ad let me burn you to a cinder? Maybe you can see you're precious Sabrina again. But dont worry the whole world will be along shortly, and with any luck, you'll have you're precious games in the afterlife." she smirked "Not that you'll feel like playing once you realize that you're responsible for this; Tutenhawken allowed me out of my cage"

Ethan shook his head

"Yes! A cage Sabrina worked _so_ hard to keep me in...that's when I knew...I knew I could get out when I wanted too. I played along to his silly little game; you really think I would want to go back to being his Queen? When I could rule this world has my own? I have been biding my time until now. So I want to thank _you_ personally, little Tricera. Now BURN!" and she threw a series of fireballs at him, which subsquently knocked him out of the battlefield and sent him crashing into Connor who had managed to recover and get back to his feet.

**xXx**

"She's too strong!" Tori exclaimed, as she watched The Phoenix take out Ethan "They don't know what their up against!"

Hunter nodded "She's right! They need help!" he looked around at Shane

The former red ranger nodded "Let's go!"

"But we need you here!" Jason protested turning to them

"There's nothing we can do here," Cam told him "At least out there we can help the Dino Rangers. We've dealt with the Phoenix before..."

Hayley sighed "Just be careful you guys" she warned them

"We will" Shane promised, leading the way towards the tunnels as Tommy and an unfamiliar blonde entered the Dino Lab. The Black ranger and Hunter exchanged glares, neither of them were ready to forgive one another for what had happened before Tommy had stormed out and all hell had broken loose. But Hunter followed his friends out into battle nonetheless as Tommy turned to introduce Kat to Jason and Hayley.

The former Pink ranger nodded and smiled "Hi," she greeted

"Tommy," Hayley said, turning back to the monitors "You may wnt to take a look at this"

The Black ranger hurried forward and leaned on the back of Hayley's chair as he took in Sabrina's body where the Phoenix was slowly taking control. The glint in her eyes was just the beginning, slowly; fading in her firey red wings. They were attached to the back of the Ninja uniform the red head was wearing, and would soon shine brightly like towering flames. Then it would be over, the Phoenix would be free to reign supreme.

"Sabrina needs to hurry," he murmured "She's the only one who can stop it now!"

There was a cackle of laughter from behind the four adults as they all spun around to see Scorpina standing in the centre of the Dino Lab; Jason and Tommy clenched their hands into fists and started forward towards their old enemy. "Scorpina!" they both hissed

"Hello Red and Green rangers," she retorted "Nice to see you again!"

Jason glared "We wish we could say the feelings mutual!" he snapped "What do you want?"

"Isnt it obvious Jason?" she questioned "What I want is close at hand...i'm about to finish the task that Rita started years ago. The Destruction of the Power Rangers is close" her gaze flickered to Tommy "and you have you're pretty little neice to thank for it"

The Phoenix's laughter rang out coldly from the monitors and Kat, who was stood beside Hayley turned to look at the scene. The girl who was supposed to be Tommy's level headed neice was standing over two fallen civillians, bright firey wings appearing on her back. "Uh, Tommy?" she questioned "We may have a problem"

"Ah yes," Scorpina smirked "Its time to finish off you're precious Sabrina so the Phoenix can manifest further; oh but don't worry" she smirked in Hayley's direction "I'll tell her you'll see soon"

Suddenly both Tommy and Jason lunged at Scorpina, who took a step back and shook her head "Oh no boys," she smirked "Which would you prefer? Save Sabrina or save Reefside?"

"We'll do both," Kat interrupted

"Oh but you cant!" Scorpina laughed "You must choose Tommy Oliver; lose you're niece or your home!"

And with that she disappeared; her laughter lingering in the air long after she had disappeared. Tommy stood frozen staring at the spot she had once stood, before turning to the monitors where the Phoenix were beating the other Rangers and the Ninja's senseless. He sighed. He couldnt choose between Sabrina or hundreds of innocent people. It was either he saved Sabrina by stopping Scorpina and risk losing Reefside...or he saved Reefside and let Sabrina go. Forever.

**xXx**

_Side-by-side they walked silently through the winding corridors of the Palace. It was a wonder to Sabrina that she even knew where she was going because she had never been here before. It was like walking through a dream, swirling mists of gray and white mixed together and voices whispered softly around her. Who's she? She has returned! Phoenix has come home! the whispers came from far and near, but she ignored them as she continued onwards. She needed to find the Phoenix Blade before all was lost._

_"Can you hear that?" she asked_

_Her grandfather shook his head "No," he told her "Why? What is it?"_

_"Whispers" she mumured "Some are asking who I am; and others are saying that I have returned. That Phoenix has come home." she paused "What does it mean?"_

_He smiled "You are the Phoenix; this is your home. You're guardians have been waiting for you're return for some time now. Some are old and remember you from the last time you were here; others are new and do not know you"_

_Sabrina frowned "But I have never been here before!"_

_"Not subconsiously you havent" he told her_

_Suddenly a new call joined the voices; this time faint and far. Sabrina felt her head swim slightly at the sound of the new voice, but she regained her consciousness and followed it onwards. The further she walked the more she heard of the call and the more she realized it was call her. At least part of her. "Phoenix..." the call beckoned her onwards._

_The mist started to grow lighter and she saw that they were in a great dark corridor that seeme dto be cut in solid black stone. It was unlighted, but as if by magic she could see plainly. The floor, the ceiling, the walls. All were highly polished and gleamed dull in the dim light. Soon then reached the highest tower, and Sabrina stepped in first her grandfather behind her. This journey had been a long one, but now she was ready to reclaim her sword and start her destiny as the Phoenix; with its Blade by her side._

_On a table in the middle of the room, stood a blaze of pure white flames. Amongst the flames shone a great blade. Sabrina gaped when she saw him, and stumbled forward as her Grandfather gave her a slight push forward "Quickly now," he urged her, and nodded as she stepped forward towards the flames. Knowing that fire couldnt hurt her, Sabrina reached into the flames and watched as they licked their way around her hand but did not burn her and the second her hand grasped tightly around the hilt of the sword the white flames disappeared, leaving her standing in a dimly let room the Phoenix Blade in her hand._

_"So I see you managed to make it to the end of your journey!" a snide voice cut through the uncanny silence that had fallen. Sabrina didnt even have to turn to know who it was, and she merely rolled her eyes as she continued to stare at the magnficent sword in her hand "Too bad, you're too late"_

_"The Phoenix has started to take control," Sabrina answered "Why am I not surprised?" she asked, turning to Scorpina "You can't try to hide something like that from me Scorpina! I am the Phoenix! I know everything she does. Every little move she makes I feel it. I know she is currently fighting my friends, I can sense it. Feel their pain as it washes over my spirit. Once I'm done here I will return and put an end to the destruction you have started!"_

_Scorpina cackled "Big words for such a little Phoenix!" she hissed "You think you can beat me? You cant beat me! You're uncle couldnt beat me!"_

_"That was the past" Sabrina retorted "this, however, is the present! Things change!"_

_And the battle between the two began; since picking up the sword Sabrina had felt a slight energy rush and the way she fought with it; made it look like she had been fighting with it for years. But soon she started to feel the affects of the Astral Plane and the link between her spirit and her body as it broke once more._

**xXx**

After she had dealt with Ethan; Phoenix turned to her new target. Kira. She was well aware of the Ninja's that had joined the fight but her fight with them had ended, and now she was eyes for a new source of power. The Dino Rangers. Throughout all the memories of Sabrina's that she could see most of them were with the Rangers, that's why she had been able to take out Connor and Ethan so easily, she could see what had happened between them and Sabrina through the red head's mind's eye. She had see Connor flirting with Scorpina's human form 'Sandra' had seen him with 'Claire' only a few weeks ago, and he had seen the flirting he had done with both Kira and Sabrina back at the beginning of this little _adventure_.

As the Yellow ranger appeared in her line of vision, her memories changed to those that Sabrina shared with Kira and she smirked. Kira wanted to be a singer; but there was also confliction within the memories. Kira always needed a push in the right direction. Her smirk turned evil "I'll give you a push in the right direction, Ptera ranger" she grinned. She then jumped onto the air and double-kicked Kira sending her sprawling to the ground, as the Phoenix landed she towered over the Yellow ranger and smiled. "Oh look, Avril's number-one-wannbe, decided to join us!" she sneered.

Kira glared through her visor

"Always the follower, arent you?" she questioned as Kira remained quiet "Never the leader; isnt that how it goes? Then again, it's not like you want to take the lead on anything. You're never first into a fight - you always have to wait for the lummox, the nerd, or the artist to make the first move! You don't know what you want, you want someone else to make you a star - you want someone else to convince you that you're actually worth _anything_ has a ranger!" she scoffed "You even need someone to tell you it's okay to think Trent as someone worth dating! Hmmm...maybe, if I ask nicely you'll stand there and let me torch you!"

Kira growled angrily and sprang to her feet; "Super Dino Mode!" she commanded, as her leathery wings appeared and she flew through the air at the Phoenix

"Now that's more like it!" she chuckled, before taking to the air at speeds that Kira couldnt even attempt to try, even if she wanted too; turning in the air, the Phoenix beated her wings that were appearing more and more by the second as her connection with Sabrina broke and allowed more of her powers to seep through into the real world. She turned her sights on Kira and swooped down, lifting the yellow ranger off her feet and slamming her through a solid brick wall, before throwing her from immense heights back onto the ground.

Kira rolled and groaned as she clucthed her body as pain shot through her

"Maybe, after this is all over," the Phoenix continued "I'll take you for a _real_ flight, little canary." she reached down and pulled a pain ridden, woozy Kira to her feet "Maybe we'll go so high in the air that you'll have time to compose a funeral dirge to sing to yourself before you catch fire...or hit the ground..." her eyes flashed a deep golden in amusement "which ever come first!" she then tossed Kira aside, and watched as she landed beside Trent, who destroyed the last of the putties he had been fighting and turned to the Yellow ranger.

_-Scene-_

Kira was beaten and battered, but instead of going after the Phoenix, the person responsible for all this. Trent tried to help the Yellow ranger. Although he didnt get far as the Phoenix appeared behind him and wrenched him away from the fallen Ptera ranger and threw him a few feet away "Oh, is someone worried they choose the wrong side?" she questioned maliciously "You burnt your bridges with Evil, now you can't be on the winning team. Mine!"

Trent shook his head "Evil will never win!" he shouted at her

"You're nothing but a poser!" the Phoenix continued without any indication that she had heard him "You cant draw worth anything! You're suit looks like something a child made! You couldnt even be _Evil_! See..." she placed her boot on Kira's stomach "_this_ is how you do evil correctly" thick swirls of grey smoke started to appear from beneath Kira's ranger suit as the Yellow ranger squrimed in agony.

"Trent!" she cried "Help me!"

"Mhmm...I smell roasted Ptera Ranger" the Phoenix exclaimed "is it quite done yet? Let's have a look..." she lifted her boot to reveal a blackened shoe print on Kira's ranger suit, as the smoke started to die down and Kira sighed a little in relief. "No...still a little underdone" she then turned to look at Trent "But I'll offer you this: Join me! Join me, or you can watch the pretty little Ptera turn into prehistoric barbecue!"

She placed her boot back on Kira's stomach "Five seconds little Drago...four...three..." as she counted her boot became hotter, and Kira's screams of pain echoed in the clearing they were fighting in. Trent hesitated, joining up with the Phoenix was the only way to save Kira. But he couldnt go evil against his friends again...he wouldnt! Shaking his head the White ranger tore across the clearing at the Phoenix who was still counting.

"...two...one...zero!" she reached the end of her count and was about to slam her foot onto Kira and watch her suit combust, when someone slammed into her side and knocked her away from the Yellow ranger and sent both of them rolling. Trent skidded to a halt at Kira's side and pulled her close as he made sure she was okay. He looked up at the person who had tackled the Phoenix and frowned as it was Leanne. Sabrina's friend/sister and tutor.

**xXx**

_The Phoenix Blade in hand, Sabrina fought Scorpina the best she could. Blow after blow was deflected and attacked once more as the two fought within the chamber of the Phoenix Palace. The whisperings sounded louder throughout the walls as Sabrina remembered back on the lessons she had taken with Leanne before this journey had even started. She tried a sweep at Scorpina but the older woman was ready, she then tried a punch, and Scorpina grabbed her wrist and punched her in the chest sending her stumbling towards the plated windows behind her. With a smirk, Scorpina roundhouse kicked the red head, planting her kick into the chest and sending Sabrina smashing through the window and falling to the ground below._

_Sabrina screamed and groaned a shit the ground; but was surprised that she found she was alive. With a frown she rolled over and got back to her feet "Impossible!" Scorpina hissed "how could you have survivied that?" and she looked up at the point where Sabrina had fallen from._

_"I wish I knew," the red head mumbled_

_"Never mind!" Scorpina retorted "You grow weaker by the second...you're even starting to fade. You'll be gone before you know it!" an almost smile appeared on her face "This was easier than I thought it would be!" she said, picking up the fallen Phoenix Blade"_

_Sabrina's eyes widened as Scorpina stood over her with her Phoenix Blade in her hand, this wasnt how it ended! It couldn't be. They had come so far, she had come so far. But she was out of energy, the last fall had taken the last of the energy she had, and she could feel the last connection between herself and her body straining. Maybe this was the way it was suppose to end. She sighed, and her breathing slowly evened out._

_"No, Sabrina!" her grandfather shouted at her "You cannot give up!"_

_"It's about time," Scorpina sneered; she raised the Phoenix Blade ready for the final strike; as she brought it down towards Sabrina a staff of shining light appeared and blocked the attack, throwing Scorpina off guard and sent her sprawling as she lost the Phoenix Blade in the process._

_Sabrina's grandfather moved to his graddaughter's side and helped her up as the red head looked up at the person who had saved her, she gave a gasp and recoiled back into her grandfather "Rita Repulsa!" she proclaimed_

_"Do not fear," she smiled, her voice echoing through the garden._

_Sabrina frowned "but you're evil" she said "You turned my uncle evil 11 years ago; and tried to destroy Earth."_

_"Yes, I did, once upon a time" she smiled again "But Zordon changed that for me, after you returned to your own time; time in my line continued. I nearly destroyed the Power Rangers, but with a wave of pure energy, Zordon turned be good...showed me the light where I only saw darkness"_

_Scorpina glared at the woman she had respected 11 years ago "He made you weak!" she hissed; pushing herself to her feet as Sabrina did the same suddely feeling more energized than she had a few minutes ago. "That's why I left! I wasnt about to change sides, just because that fool Zordon thought he could protect Earth"_

_"No," Rita said "Instead you decided to take revenege up those who you thought destroyed me. The Power Rangers; hence the reason you followed Thomas Oliver all over creation; watched as he built a family with his friends...and then you followed his niece, and innocent young girl. And now here you stand, ready to destroy her"_

_Scorpina didnt move or speak; she merely nodded firmly "Yes!" she hissed "I want Tommy Oliver to feel the loss of something far more greater than I could ever feel"_

_"And that is why you will never be good," Rita said. She then turned to Sabrina "You are ready to return," she smiled "Take control of the Phoenix; you will need your energy for your next battle" she then started to fade as she turned to Scorpina "I wash my hands of the past - and of you. Follow you're love into the darkness you crave, Scorpina" and with that she disappeared completely._

_With her new found strength, Sabrina roundhouse kicked Scorpina, before punching her and high-kicking her "This! Is why you dont mess with the guardian of the Phoenix!" she hissed "Now - Get. Out. Of. My. Head!" with each word she delivered a punch or kick to the older woman, before her final punch went straight through her and Scorpina disappeared. Breathing heavily, Sabrina looked down at her hands as they started to fade once more, and then up at her grandfather as he appeared in her line of vision._

_"Is time for you to return," he smiled "You're journey is complete. You did what you had to do...now you must go back, and save you're world"_

_The red head stared at him tearfully "I miss you grandpa," she told him "Everyday"_

_"I know" he smiled knowingly "But remember..." he hugged her tightly "...im always with you" he added in a whisper before disappearing into mist. Sabrina sighed as she watched him disappear, before she snatched the Blade up from the ground._

_"Next stop," she smirked "Reality!"_

_And she faded out completely._

**xXx**

"Oh look who it is!" The Phoenix growled, as she pushed Leanne off of her "My _tutor_! The girl who think's she is so much better than me...or...almost everyone else! Well, you're better at throwing you're life away," she opened her arms wide "Look around you! Reefside is first, then maybe once im finished here, I'll flame over to the Thunder Academy and give some demonstrations to the students! They may not surive or anything...but they'll learn a valuable lesson; that the only reason the Phoenix is there is because one woman thought herself _better_ than the mighty Phoenix!"

_Yeah! Too bad I wont allow that!_

**Sabrina? Impossible** the Phoenix screeched

_Believe it or not Phoenix...your reign ends here!_

**You will never win!**

_Watch me!_

The Wings that had started to form on the back of the Phoenix; turned from their firey red stage to that of a bright orange. The light shone brightly extending out from the its point of entry and replenishing everything it touched. Holding out her hands, the Ninja levitated into the air using her wings as leverage and watched as the orange light hit each and every Puttie and monster within reach; the Putties disintergrated as the monsters exploded, the orange light then hit the Rangers and the former Ninja team and Kat and Jason who had joined the fighting at some point. Each of them felt the energy they had used during battle return to them; before a ear splitting scream echoed and Scorpina appeared.

"I cant believe you escaped!" she screeched

Sabrina, now fully restored to her full health and back with a vengence that could rival any evil villian over the past 11 years, dropped from the sky and landed on her feet in front of Scorpina as the rangers re-grouped. Each staring at the masked Ninja before them. Now who was it? "You should know by now Scorpina!" a softer voice sounded "Power Rangers _always_ win! and she ripped off her mask to reveal Sabrina's face and her blue eyes.

"She made it!" her friends exclaimed

"You're in for a world of hurt!" Sabrina exclaimed, bringing up her wrist as her morpher appeared in a flash "Phoenix Ranger! Power Up!" she commanded as her suit appeared and her helmet snapped into place, and using the increased power she had acquired from Rita Repulsa on the Astral Plane, her suit flashed. The golden flames burned brighter and flickered, her visor on her helmet also changed into the shape of a 'V' and flames danced within them, as the Phoenix Blade rested on her hip. "Phoenix Ranger!"

Scorpina glared acidly at Sabrina; before launching herself at the teen and the fight began. Scorpina flew across the path at Sabrina who flipped backwards before attemping to swipe her feet out from under her, the older woman jumped up to avoid the attack and when she landed Sabrina rolled aside to avoid the punch aimed at her. As she dodged, Scorpina punched the ground before a growl escaped her lips as she turned on the red head once more. Sabrina grabbed the older woman's fist as she punched at her again and kicked her feet out from under her as she pulled her over and threw her a few feet away; she then rolled back to her feet. Using the fall to her advantage, Sabrina jumped forward and kick-flipped Scorpina in the side as she got back to her feet before chart-wheeling aside, before she was hit.

The fight went on for a few more minutes, before the Phoenix ranger pulled back as Scorpina breathed heavily and stood on weak legs in front of her "This isnt over!" she said, although she didnt sound so convincing anymore.

"Actually," Sabrina grinned behind her helmet; and she reached for the Phoenix Blade that rested on her hip "It is!" she pulled the Blade free from its confinements and twirled in her hands. She remembered what her grandfather had said about the blade and smiled as she felt another connection appear within her. The Phoenix recognized their weapon in her hands and was connected its powers to it, so that Sabrina could weilds its powers, just like she did the Phoenix. "Its over Scorpina..." she said "Burning Blade Strike!" she commanded, slashing the sword in three different directions as trails of flames followed it and it flew across the battlefield, clashing with the older woman. "...time to say goodbye!"

Scorpina sparked dangerously

"Tommy and Jason exchanged looks "Tell the others we said Hi!" they grinned, before Scorpina exploded completely. Gone. Forever.

**xXx**

The end of the day arrived - finally. The Dino Rangers and the former Ninja rangers sat in the Dino Lab. Hayley was as usual sitting at the computers, with Cam and Kat, as Hunter, Tori and Leanne took up the sofa where Sabrina had started her journey. Connor, Kira, Ethan and Trent were sitting over on the steps leading from the Dino Lab to the Oliver's kitchen and home upstairs. Shane and Dustin were spaced out around the room and Tommy and Jason were resting against the table.

"Oh, that's one battle I never want to relive," Ethan complained and the other Dino Rangers nodded in agreement "Honestly, didnt expect someone has small as Sabrina could back a whallop"

A chuckle rippled throughout the Dino Lab; before dying down as the door leading to the Tunnels opened and the red head in question entered, carrying the Phoenix Blade a guilty look on her face as she found her friends all ready waiting for her "Am I getting a lecture, again?" she asked, coming to a stop in the centre of the room "Because it would be totally unfair, considering I nearly died today!"

"We all nearly died today," Connor pointed out

The red head smiled sheepishly "Yeah...sorry about that" she told them "The Phoenix has never gone that far before" she offered him an apologetic smile "at least you now know what it's like?"

"Yeah," Trent scoffed "Remind us to never piss you off again"

She giggled "Now you know what true evil is" she pointed out; her gaze then landed on Kira "Uh, Ki" she started, biting her lower lip nervously "I just wanted to say im sorry...You know I'd never hurt you right?"

The Yellow ranger nodded "Yeah, I know Sabrina. It's just strange...I mean, you always told us that the Phoenix was dangerous, but I guess we never really believed you until today"

"If it makes you feel better," Sabrina started "I nearly killed Tori too..." she winced at the memory of the Phoenix's fight with the Blue Water Ninja

Kira shook her head "Just dont scare us like that Sabrina..._ever_"

"Deal!" the red head smirked before turning back to her uncle and mother "Well; I got what I needed" she said, holding up the blade. "The Phoenix Blade!"

Tommy nodded; and took the Blade from his niece as Hayley jumped up and rushed at her daughter hugging her tightly. Sabrina sighed and melted into her mothers arms. After everything that had happened today...she was glad to be home. Where she was safe. With a heavy sigh Sabrina buried her face further in her mother's clothes "I love you Mom," she mumured, her voice muffled by her mother's shirt. But she didnt care.

"I love you too, Sabrina" Hayley responded, holding her daughter as close as possible "I love you too!"

* * *

**A/N: I dont think I intended it to go that way, but it turned out alright in the end. Anyway; the journey is over. Sabrina survived and the Phoenix is once again at peace. Next chapter will kick off as soon as im ready; and it will start with an orignial idea that was suppose to appear at the end of this chapter, but im so tired I had to put in an alternate one. Where Sabrina explained to her friends that it wasn't her and then they forgave her. But you get the picture.**

**Anyway, reviews would be nice. I worked hours on this.**

**The Amazing ideas all come from one source. The Amazing mind of **_Comet Warrior_** without who's help this chapter would not have happened. So he is an amazing helper. He is the best.**

**Reviews (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs are copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to its respective owners myself and Comet Warrior_

_Chapter updated 10th August 2010 at 8:12AM_


	27. Thunder Storm Part I

_The Phoenix Series_

_Dino Thunder: The Secret Phoenix_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: Ah it's the big one! The one I have been waiting for write for a LONG time.**

* * *

**Thunder Storm**

**Part 1**

* * *

For years, humans have been tampering with the Earth's resources, excavating that land they could, for years this had become a problem for the generations of Rangers because of the excavating has had a tendency to unleash long buried monsters. For example; the Museum digging up Tutenhawken, and setting him on display; like they were just waiting for someone to come along and trigger him; someone like Ethan James. Or there is the example of many years ago, when a construction team uncovered Ivan Ooze and let him loose on Angel Grove.

Even to this day; humans' hadnt learned their lesson, as construction workers were milling about on a site in between Blue Bay Harbour and Reefside. The exact position was where the US Action Games had been held a year previously and the Abyss of Evil had been opened. They had already carved a large gorge.

"Well, that's it," one of the workers spoke as he stood, and stretched. He tossed his tools aside and walked over to his co-worker "The lines down here are fine, couldn't find a problem"

"That's weird," the other man frowned, and together, they picked up their things and began heading for their trucks.

The boss man beside him nodded "Alright," he agreed "We'll fill them back in tomorrow"

The two nodded and left. After they had finished packing up their equipment and left the site. Suddenly the ground shook violently as if an Earthquake had been breeched, the gorge started to split and open up further as a huge beam of purple light shot through the one of the openings. Slowly, it widened, until the whole gorge was opened up to its fullest potential, smoke and lights shot from it. Two hands suddenly shot out from inside the gorge and clung to the side.

Pulling himself up, a masked man appeared. As he appeared, purple electricity crackled around him. Revelling in his newfound escape from the Abyss, the once-feared evil spaced Ninja laughed maniacally.

**xXx**

"Argh!" Sabrina screamed as she sat on the lawn outside her; opposite her sat Kira, Trent and Ethan. Connor had disappeared only to reappear behind the younger red head and dropping a huge bucket of cold water over Sabrina's head. "Connor!"

Kira, Trent and Ethan gaped as they saw the water splash all over the younger teenager opposite her "Uh-oh..." Trent murmured, as the look on Sabrina's face changed drastically as her hair clung to her neck and water run straight through it. It had been over a week since the 'Phoenix' incident and the team had been closer than ever. Sabrina had even forgiven Trent, she wasnt highly convinced that he wasnt hiding something still from them; but she fully understood the corruption of the White Dino Gem. Seeing as she had recently been corrupted by the Phoenix.

The two had made up and their friendship had been stronger than ever; like there had been any bad feelings between them.

"Connor!" Sabrina grumbled, getting to her feet and glaring at the red ranger through her water-logged locks "Im going too...Kill you!" and she flew across the lawn towards him, as the Red ranger tore it up towards the trees. He didnt get very far as seconds later, Sabrina had jumped and landed on his back, knocking him forward with the added weight and the two rolled across the grass. Loose leaves and dirt clung to Sabrina's clothes as the water absorbed them.

Connor chuckled as they rolled, and Sabrina slumped against the grass as he hovered over her "Not so tough now are you, little miss" he teased

"Shut up!" she laughed "Oh you're lucky Hunter's not here" she grinned as his facial expressions changed at the mention of Hunter. He looked down at the position they were in and his face turned crimson as he got up. The look and colour of his face caused her to laugh harder and stumble as he pulled her to her feet. "You are so easy..." she told him, before running back to her friend.

"Someone's happy today," Kira pointed out "Any particular reason?"

The red head shook her head, as she started to dry herself off using her powers "Nope;" she smiled "Its just after the whole Phoenix thing that happened...I feel, well, believe it or not I feel normal"

"Wow," Ethan grinned "That is strange..."

Sabrina scoffed and turned to him "Thanks Ethe," she said "But then again...neither one of us is normal"

"Oh, nicely played" the Blue ranger chuckled "anyway; you were saying?"

She nodded "Right. After regaining control over the Phoenix, I feel like its gone dormant again or something. You know? It's not like im in constant struggle to keep it under wraps"

The others nodded. They too had seen the change since before the Phoenix attack. Before she went on her 'journey' she had been uptight and with drawn. Now she seemed bubbly and full of adventure; like someone had thrown her into a new dimension that she couldnt _wait_ to explore. She was like a new person. And she made them smile...how could she not? She was so carefree and adventurous, ready to do things that they never knew she would have done. She had excelled in her last soccer competition that had taken place a few days ago: Blue Bay Dolphins against the Reefside Wave.

The red head and tore the field apart and scored over 10 goals in a matter of 5 minutes. Reefside Wave didnt stand a chance.

She was even more prepared to take on Mesogog and his monsters; but the Dino-monster had been quiet for the past couple of days, maybe he had seen the Phoenix attack and decided against attacking Reefside after it. For sure the Phoenix could take on Mesogog and win? Maybe he was having second thoughts...ha, that would be the day. No evil ever gave up on their master plans. But the rangers werent complaining...they were just relishing in the peace and quiet they were receiving when they werent in school or on Ranger duty.

As the Dino Rangers lounged around in the sun; a postal car pulled up at the edge of the woods and the driver got as he approached the house "Um, hello?" he called over to the five teens "Parcel for a Sabrina Horizon?"

"Oh, that's me!" the red head squealed jumping up and bounding over to the man

He smiled at her enthusiasm "Sign here please..."

"Oh, uh...Con can you go fetch my mom or uncle please?" she asked turning to the red ranger

He frowned "Why?"

"Gotta be 18, to sign" she answered

The brunette boy nodded and got up as he disappeared into the house and returned moments later with Hayley. The older red head smiled at the delivery man and signed for her daughter's package "Have a nice day," the man said as he returned to his car and reversed out of the woods, as the Rangers and Hayley turned to Sabrina who was inspecting her package.

"Open it then!" Kira urged

Sabrina laughed but did as told, she pulled out a letter and read through it "Oh, Blake's coming home!" she cheered "The Nationals are in Reefside this week, and he's riding;" she grinned and handed the letter to her mother as she dug into the box once more and pulled out five passes. "Sweet!" she cried, inspecting the passes and looking at her friends "You guys into Motocross?"

Her friends exchanged grins and nodded. Their week was planned.

**xXx**

A group of masked Ninja's leapt forward, shouting and grouping together as they prepared for Battle. The accents along their black uniforms were red, yellow and blue. Stepping up before them was three more masked Ninja's and their Uniforms were slightly more different. Their coloured lines were thicker, and near their throats, large symbols of their elements were fastened like emblems.

Ripping off their masks, Dustin, Shane and Tori smiled; loving their jobs at the Wind Ninja Academy. Senseis of Earth, Air and Water they had mastered control that these young ninja's were learning quite some time ago.

Standing in a stance to mirror their students, the three senseis smirked, waving their pupils forward. The students rushed them, and the training battle broke out. As well-trained as the students were they were no match for their teachers. Dustin, Shane and Tori made quick work for their students, and after a few Ninja tricks they stood together, watching.

With his arms crossed, the Sensei's smiled as their students rose to the feet and prepared themselves for another fight. However, Shane raised his hand "Stand down!" he instructed "All right. How do you guys think that went?"

"Dude, we totally kicked their butts!" Dustin exclaimed, earning a look from Shane and a giggle from Tori.

Tori grinned "I believe he was talking to _them_, Sensei Dustin" she said, turning in his direction

The Earth Sensei frowned at her, his smile fading he nodded and took a deep breath. Composed once more, a stern look graced his features "Oh right. Sorry. Proceed"

"All right, before you're next lesson" Shane spoke up "I want you guys to think about what just happened. You will need to consider you're commitment to Ninja training" he stared them down, nodded before speaking once more "Class dismissed" he then turned toe and walked away as the students removed their masks and also walked away. In the direction of the school.

"Shane, you kinda sounded like Sensei back there" Tori smiled, when the three of them were away from the rest of the class

A small smile appeared on Shane's face "Yeah, speaking of Sensei," he responded "Wasn't he supposed to meet us here?"

"Maybe he forgot" Dustin offered

Tori looked up "When has he forgotten anything?" she asked "Ever"

Dustin frowned and looked ahead of them "Hey check it out," he said, noticing a scroll hanging from a tree ahead of them. The other two turned in the same direction.

"Tori, Shane, Dustin" Shane read "Go to the highest point in Blue Bay Harbour; meet me there as the sun is setting"

Dustin moved closer "Do not speak of this matter until I have spoken with you," he finished off, and the three of them exchanged glances; before heading off to follow their Sensei's instructions.

_-Scene-_

Later at Sunset, Tori, Dustin and Shane scaled up the hillside to the highest point where Sensei had instructed them to meet him; and soon enough the very man they were meeting came into view. He was standing on top of the grassy hill and over-looking the beginning of the sunset. "Sensei," Tori called out, and he turned to look at them as they approached "Is everything all right?"

"No, Tori" he shook his head, sighing "I'm afraid its not"

"You dont look so hot," Dustin commented, before remembering he was talking to his Sensei "I mean - no offence"

Sensei smiled a little "None taken Dustin,"

"So, what's up?" Shane inquired, evidently worried. They all were. Something was clearly bothering their Sensei.

"He's back," the man sighed, staring out at the ocean with a sombre look "Lothor is back..."

Exchanging worried looks, Shane was the first to speak as he shook his head in doubt "Wait, Lothor can't be back"

"We saw him disappear into the Abyss of Evil," Tori added

But Dustin was the first to realize the gravity of their situation "If Lothor's really back, how are we gonna fight him with no powers?"

"Cam has been saving these for just such an occasion," Sensei explained, and he held out his hands, presenting his three former students with a small box. His face was plagued with guilt, but his tone was hopeful. He looked at each of them in turn. "Shane. Tori. Dustin. It is with a heavy heart that I must give you your new Wind Morphers."

He opened the box, revealing the yellow, blue and red morphers inside. As they each took their respective colours, Sensei regarded them seriously. "A dark cloud has descended upon us. And it is time for you to resume your duties as Power Rangers."

The three of them raised their wrists with their morphers on and nodded "We won't let you down Sensei," Shane told him "Let's do it!"

Acting as one, they activated their morphers but instead of the usual reaction they had been expecting; purple electricity shot out, covered them and delivered vast amounts of high voltage energy into them. A moment later it was gone, and the trio's face darkened as they looked up at the man in front of them.

"Well," he began, his voice much deeper and more sinister "how do you feel?"

"Like Blue Bay Harbour must be destroyed" Shane chuckled darkly

"Why stop there?" Tori asked "I want the whole country!"

"And then the world" Dustin added

Throwing the box aside, Sensei grinned "That's what I was hoping you'd say!" he exclaimed. Waving his arms over the length of his body, his body shifted and became that of Lothor "I never thought I'd say this, but it's a pleasure to see you all"

"And it's our pleasure to serve under you" Shane stated, bowing slightly

The others followed suit, and Lothor rippled with maniacal laughter.

"Music to my ears!" he shouted happily. Laughing louder, he glanced down beside the cliff, where the true Sensei lay, bound and gagged amongst the leaves, keeping him hidden from the Ninjas.

_-Scene-_

Cam walked through the Wind Academy gates, only to roll his eyes as a girly voice called out his name. Instantly two girls were at his side; one had blonde hair and was wearing a black ninja uniform with pink accents and the other had brown hair wearing a black ninja uniform with orange accents.

"Hey," Kapri said as she and Marah latched onto his arms "Who you looking for?"

"Don't you guys have ninja homework?" he inquired.

"Yeah, well we finished 'cause it was like, really easy," Marah explained.

"Yeah," Kapri agreed.

"Look," Cam began, backing away. "Just go and, contact your, inner ninja."

Walking away, he nearly groaned as they continued to follow. "Hey, you wanna talk about this?" the blonde inquired sincerely. "We're family, remember?"

"Yeah," Marah nodded. "We're totally here for you, Cousin."

"Fine. Look, my father hasn't come back yet and I'm…," Cam paused, "a little worried. Ever since that whole guinea pig thing…I like to know where he is."

"Cam," Marah smiled. "Your father's like a really great Sensei, I'm sure he'll be fine!"

"Yeah," he sister concluded. "And hey, you got us in the meantime!"

Cam smiled, holding back laughter. "Very comforting," he nodded, before backing off and gesturing behind him. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

With that he was off, through the gates and out towards the forest, Marah and Kapri watching him as he went.

"You know what, he's so gonna get those worry lines!" Marah stated.

"Totally," Kapri nodded.

"Ew, gross."

"Yeah."

**xXx**

Cassidy and Devin walked together, him carrying his trusty camera and her carrying her microphone. Passing people taking part in the action Games at Reefside MX Park and fans alike. Devin followed still confused on why they were even here. "So, Cass" he began "Tell me again...why are we here?"

"To get an interview with Blake Bradley," Cassidy answered, smiling to herself "he's like the biggest thing in Moto-toss"

"_Cross,"_ Devin corrected her as she received a few looks from riders who passed by "Moto-_cross_"

She waved him off, not paying attention "Yeah, whatever! Mr. Cormier says I have to be edgier, and this is as edgy as it gets!"

"Yeah, well that's true" Devin nodded

Cassidy smiled as they approached the man at the entrance "Hello," she greeted holding up her press pass that hung around her neck "I have a press-pass. Im Cassidy Cornell; you might have seen me on the Reefside news"

"Well," the man paused, consulting the clipboard in his hand "You're name is not on the list. And if you name is not on the list, you have to pay like everybody else"

Cassidy frowned "What about those guys?" she asked irritably, pointing at Connor, Kira, Sabrina, Ethan and Trent over the man's shoulder "How did _they_ get in?"

As he spoke, Connor, Kira, Sabrina, Ethan and Trent walked off happily through the crowds, just then a voice came on the speakers "_All right, folks. We are ready to start the first 125 moto!"_

"Let's get over there!" Ethan grinned "I dont wanna miss the start!"

"_The 30 second board is up_" the voice announced over the microphone, as the riders revved their engines, the 5 second board went up, before the gate hit the ground "_and their off!_"

The announcer's voice rang out excitedly over the next few minutes, as the riders raced through the dirt path. Finally it ended with Blake crossing the finished line first, breaking to a halt few meters away. "And Blake Bradley wins again!" the announcer declared happily, as the crowd burst into cheers.

**xXx**

"Dad?" Cam called, as he made his way through the outskirts of the forest surrounding the Ninja Academy. Worry coursed through him, his father wasn't the only one missing anymore. Tori, Shane and Dustin were also missing, having not shown up for their next lesson. "Tori? Shane! Dustin! Are you out here?"

He spotted a scroll hanging from a near-by tree, or at least apart of it. But that's not what caught his attention; it was the purple slime on the floor beneath the scroll. Kneeling down he prodded the slime as it stuck to his fingers "What's this?" he mumbled to himself. Before remembering the message he had received from Jenna, Star and Piper a few days ago; his eyes widened in response "This was at the Abyss of Evil…"

He looked up before quickly taking off back up the path he had just taken to this spot one thought on his mind.

_The School_

**xXx**

A huge explosion sounded throughout the forest; as streaks of colour collided with the entrance to the Ninja Academy. For a moment all life stood still and turned towards the explosion; thinking it was their teachers, it wasn't until they saw Lothor and two menacing followers appear amidst the smoke.

Marah and Kapri exchanged looks and hid behind their fellow students. Without their teachers, Cam or Sensei Watanabe around, the students realized they were the school's only defence, and quickly drew their weapons ready to fight.

"So nice of you all to be here to greet us," Lothor said as he approached them

"Uh-oh" Marah squeaked

"I thought you where –" Kapri started but was cut off

"Gone?" Lothor cut in "Destroyed? History?"

"Well…yeah," she nodded.

"Sorry to disappoint, girls," he snapped, before turning a malicious eye upon them and the ninjas. "But I'm back in black, and needless to say, I'm in a mood."

"Yeah, like that would have changed," Kapri joked, smiling.

"Never could keep your mouth shut, could ya?" he growled, and her smile faded.

"Who are they?" Marah asked, referring to the monsters beside him.

"New friends I made down in the depths of the Abyss. They don't say much, but they fight like the dickens."

Suddenly a large blast went off at the entrance again, this time with the three Wind Ninjas in its wake, kneeling before the crowd. They looked up and stood, slowly, coming forward.

Marah and Kapri smiled in relief, running over to them.

"Thank goodness you're here!" Marah exclaimed, grabbing Dustin's arm as her sister clung to Shane's. "Look," she pointed frantically. "It's Lothor!"

"We know," Shane stated, as he brushed her off coldly "Isn't it great?"

"Huh?" Kapri squeaked

"Capture them all!" Lothor ordered.

"Gladly," Shane nodded, looking at his two friends. "Ready?"

"Ready," they grinned, and raised their morphers, just like old times. "NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM! HA!"

And once more, Red, Blue and Yellow Wind Ninja Rangers graced the grounds of the Academy. It was certainly not for the better, as they drew their swords, taking off towards their own students, battling even the likes of Tally, Kyle, Marah and Kapri.

In less than 30 minutes, the student ninjas were defeated, the added boost given to the Rangers by their morphed status. It probably helped that Lothor's friends joined in, firing laser blasts and causing explosions to go off all around.

Staggering, the ninja students regrouped, facing Lothor as he swept his robes aside, bringing out a large container. "Time to bottle up my troubles once and for all," he grinned, removing the cork. Laughing maniacally, he watched the students gets sucked in; disappearing in a cloud of screams and smoke.

The only two he seemed unable to catch in this blast were Marah and Kapri, who were slowly sneaking off as the Rangers powered down. "Going someplace, girls?" Lothor inquired, and they froze, turning sheepishly grins upon him.

"We're family," Marah whined as Lothor and his goons approached, menacing.

"Only by marriage," he reminded her, pointing the container at them,

"Y-yeah, but…we can help!" Kapri pointed out.

"Like you did last time?" he chuckled dryly.

"Yeah," Marah nodded, smiling, only to have Kapri elbow her. "Ow!"

"No!" her sister corrected. "No, no. Seriously, uh, we're ninjas now and we can…totally kick butt." She raised her fists in a fighting stance, and beside her, Marah struck a pose, hitting her by accident. "Ow."

"Well, you might have a point there," Lothor mused, causing delight to appear on the girls' faces. He then turned to his new evil rangers "Now, where are the others?" he as referring to the other rangers. "And young, innocent Sabrina" he grinned at the thought of having the Phoenix back on his side.

"Reefside," Tori answered "Unlike us, she's still got Ranger powers. Apart of a new team"

Lothor nodded "I believe we should pay this Reefside a visit," he said

"What about the others?" Shane inquired. "Cam will be looking for us."

"Exactly. And when he finds you, it won't be very pretty, will it?"

"No, it won't," Tori smirked, eliciting evil laughter from the whole group.

_-Scene-_

"This is not good!" Cam said as he burst in through the flaming wooden gates of the Wind Ninja Academy; turning from the destruction, he pulled out a communication amulet from his pocket and raised it to his lips "It's happened," he said into it "we need to meet"

-Scene-

Standing in a deserted street between both Reefside and Blue Bay Harbour; Cam sighed. He had hoped that he and the others never had to use the communication links but it was a good thing he had designed them when he did. Any emergency big or small, the former rangers could contact one another faster, that and they were never out of signal like a cell phone usually was. Looking up as a blur appeared beside him, he smiled when Hunter touched down in his Thunder uniform.

"Hunter," Cam said, hugging his old friend

Hunter returned it "Out of one problem," he said "straight into another, eh?"

"It seems that way," Cam sighed "Sorry to pull you away from your students?"

The tall blonde nodded "I thought it must have been important," he responded "I was hoping we'd never have to use these things"

"Wouldnt be the first time," Cam reminded him. Referring to the fact that they had used the communicators a few weeks ago when Sabrina had been in trouble.

Hunter nodded, before asking the question that had been playing on his mind "So you think its Lothor?" he asked

"It has to be," Cam answered him "who else leaves Purple slime in his wake?"

"You reach the others?" Hunter asked

"Their not responding,"

"Sabrina?"

Cam shook his head "I dont want to worry her," he answered "she's been through enough this past couple of weeks"

Hunter nodded in agreement

**xXx**

Sabrina grinned as she moved through the crowd of fans and racers and lead her friend towards the other end of the park where the Factory Blue van was situated, she spotted Blake pushing his bike towards a few other guys and her grin widened "Blake!" she called, and the Navy clad racer turned in her direction, a smile breaking out on his face. He tossed his helmet at one of the boys as he rested his bike on its kick stand, before catching the red head that flew into his arms and squeezed him tightly. "Oh...I missed you!" she grinned pulling back from him.

"Sabrina," he chuckled "I missed you too, Firecracker"

"I thought we agreed that only Hunter can call me that!"

Blake chuckled and looked over her shoulder spotting her friends "You must be Sabrina's friends," he smiled at them

"Oh..." the red head chirped "I almost forgot," she turned back to her friends "Blake this is Connor, Kira, Ethan and Trent" she pointed to each of them in turn "Guys, this is Blake"

The other rangers smiled and nodded, greeting the Thunder Ninja in their own way, "Thanks for hooking us up, man" Connor said

"Oh no problem," Blake smiled, wrapping his arm around Sabrina "Hey, listen, what are you doing now?" he asked her "You wanna grab a bite?"

But a high pitched beeping noise cut the red head off from answering, as Blake pulled out a circular disc from his bag. Sabrina recognized it immediately, as she felt her's resting against her skin beneath her clothes. It was small enough to fit in the palm of her hand and it had a red and black 'X' on the front. She frowned as she wondered why her's hadnt beeped yet.

"Oh, I take that back" Blake frowned, as he exchanged a look with Sabrina. The only reason they had been given the communicators as in case something happened that included Lothor "Listen, it was nice meeting you," he told the Dino's before turning to Sabrina "I'll see you later," he said hugging her "Don't follow me. If it is what we think it is...I dont want you getting hurt" he whispered to the red head, before pulling away and taking off.

Kira frowned "That was weird," she commented

Suddenly, their five Dino Gems went off and they looked down "Not so weird," Ethan pointed out

"Let's go," Sabrina sighed, before the five of them took off to a save distance and she flamed them back to the Dino Lab.

_-Scene-_

"What's going on?" Connor asked, as soon as the flames had died down and the five of them hurried up to the main screens. On which showed, Shane, Tori and Dustin walking through the streets in Ranger Form as people ran away. They were frantically screaming and flailing.

Sabrina frowned "What?" she questioned

"Evil Power Rangers?" Kira frowned "How is that even possible?"

Trent shook his head "I thought we were the only ones left?" he asked

"So did we," Hayley responded as Sabrina stared at the screens "There's been an evil energy surge over the past 24 hours." she glanced at her daughter "We think the Abyss of Evil has been opened!"

In the silence that had fallen, Kira looked over at Tommy as Connor squeezed Sabrina's shoulder "Dr. O, do you think Lothor's back?" the Yellow ranger asked

"Unfortunately," Tommy nodded, making his niece swallow in discomfort "But there's only one way to find out"

Connor straightened up, "Let's deal with these fakes?"

"Trent, Sabrina, you stay here with us" Tommy stated "This is just the kind of opportunity Mesogog would take advantage of"

The White and Phoenix rangers nodded, but Sabrina knew the true reason behind her being kept back. And it had nothing to do with Mesogog. After everything she had just gone through, this could just be the beginning of everything that could change that. She sighed, if Lothor was back, did that mean he was coming for her? As she and Trent fell into two extra seats in front of the computers, Connor, Kira and Ethan fell into formation.

"You guys ready?" Connor asked

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

_-Scene-_

From her seat, Sabrina stared at the monitors with wide eyes. How had this happened? How was Lothor free, it wasnt possible, was it? And even if it was why had he come to Reefside? Well...there was no second choice there, they were here for her. That was a fact. Why else would the Blue Bay Harbour Wind Rangers be in Reefside which was already protected by the Dino Rangers? Running her hands through her hair, Sabrina sighed and chewed her lower lip as she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned her head a fraction of an inch to look at her mother "Its gonna be okay," Hayley reassured her

"For how long?" Sabrina asked "It's no surprise why they are here! Lothor wants me, and it's obvious that the guys know where I am. This isn't a call out for the guys, mom" she sighed "Their calling me out! That should be out there fighting them; not Kira, Connor and Ethan"

"Can you fight you're friends?" Hayley asked "Will you?"

Sabrina sighed "No," she answered, without hesitation. No, she couldnt fight her friends. Tori, Shane and Dustin had befriended her the first time she came to Blue Bay. They trusted her right from the beginning and continued to trust her long after she found out their Ranger secret and after she nearly destroyed them. Shane and Dustin were the over-protective brothers that she didnt have and Tori was her best friend and older sister. She loved them all, and there was no way on Earth she would be caught fighting them. Unless of course she was under the influence of the Phoenix.

_"That's far enough!"_ Connor's voice rang over the speakers, and Sabrina looked up to see her Dino friends skid to a halt in front of her Wind friends

_"You must be lost,"_ Shane chuckled darkly "_'Cause I know we didnt invite you!"_

_"Maybe you forgot,"_ Ethan stated "_You're supposed to beat the bad guys, not be the bad guys!"_

Sabrina giggled and grinned as she remembered herself saying _exactly_ the same thing to Hunter and Blake when she found out that they were the evil Thunder Ninja's; back when they kidnapped her.

_"Good, bad"_ Tori mused "_What's the difference? It's all about power"_

Connor clenched his hands into fists and straightened; _"I guess we're gonna have to fight them,"_ he stated and took out his weapons as Kira and Ethan followed suit. Sabrina chewed her lower lip as she watched her Ninja friends stand still as the Kelzacks rushed forward, snarling and twisting. Walking slowly through them, the three Wind Rangers paired up quickly with their Dino counterparts.

Shane vs. Connor

Tori vs. Kira

Dustin vs. Ethan

"Please be careful," Sabrina murmured from her seat

There was a pause in everyone's movements before the two pairs of Rangers rushed forward, meeting in the middle of the Kelzack invested street. After a flurry of punches, twirls and kicks, Kira blocked Tori's punch and paused "_I dont want to hurt you!_" she proclaimed.

"_You're mistake!_" Tori hissed, taking out her sword and hitting Kira with it, slashing her across the chest. It sent the latter flying through the air until she landed in a pile of boxes, breaking them.

Meanwhile, Shane and Connor were getting at it, neither landing any successful hits on the other "_Damn it Shane!_" Connor seethed, remembering the Video Diary and where he had learned of Sabrina's life before Reefside. He had also met her friends more than once since then and she had reminded him often which colour was who "_What's wrong with you man?_"

Shane didnt answer as he slashed at Connor with his sword and sent him stumbling, he chuckled as he watched the Red Dino Ranger struggle to his feet before he rushed forward and attacked once more "_I honestly thought you had more fight in you than this, Connor_" he hissed "_or did Sabrina tell you not to hurt us? Shame she's not here, really. Its her we want...not you!_"

"_You won't get her!_" Connor snapped "_I won't let you!_"

That was a fact! Sabrina was his best friend, practically his little sister and he'd protect her from here on out. As long as they were Rangers and he was around...no harm would come to her. Sabrina smiled as she heard Connor's words over the monitor "I knew there was a reason he tolerated me," she grinned, despite the latest predicament.

On top of a car Dustin and Ethan battled it out; the yellow ranger avoiding every swing the Tricera ranger swung at him, chuckling maliciously as he did it. He grabbed Ethan's hand as he aimed a punch at the Yellow ranger and Dustin flung him backwards without a second thought. He chuckled as he watched the Blue ranger get back to his feet and re-group with his friends.

_-Scene-_

On a bridge over-looking the fighting match between the Reefside Power Rangers and the Blue Bay Harbour Power Rangers, stood Hunter and Cam. They were interrupted however, as a blur landed beside them and Blake appeared.

"Blake," Hunter said, high-fiving his brother "Am I glad to see you"

Blake nodded and high-fived his brother back before doing the same to Cam "I got here as fast I could, what's up?"

"We got trouble," Cam said "_Big_ trouble"

Stepping up the railing, they watched silently as the Ranger teams fought it out below

_-Scene-_

"Their too strong," Sabrina murmured, she was now on her feet and pacing back and forth in the Dino Lab as her friends continued to fight on the monitors. It was taking a lot of self control to not flame out at this exact moment to go help them. But she knew she would be in deep trouble if she did, not only with her mom and her friends, but also if she ended up getting captured. She wasnt helping no one if Lothor got his hands on her now, especially after everything she had just been through with Scorpina and the Phoenix. She really didnt want to go through all that again. She sighed and rubbed her eyes as she felt them ache, normally it was from the lack of sleep but now it was because she _really_ felt like crying.

She couldnt cry; what would that help? It would just show that she was weak. Crying had always been a sign of weakness to her, it made her feel vulnerable, a feeling that she hated with a passion. She hated feeling scared and vulnerable.

_"They're too strong,"_ Connor's voice said over the monitors and Sabrina looked up to see that her Dino friends had re-grouped "_We need to re-group"_

The others nodded in agreement; they were tired from taking a beating. She watched as they turned and retreated away from the destruction of the Wind Rangers. The Ninja rangers chuckled, and six pairs of eyes turned in her direction at the next comment that came from Shane's lips "_You're next Firecracker"_

"Firecracker?" Trent asked "Does he mean you?"

Sabrina threw him a look, he knew of her life before Reefside "Did you seriously just ask me that?" she questioned "how many people do you know with the nickname 'Firecracker'?"

Trent shrugged sheepishly, before getting up and hugging her. Something he hadn't done until today "Its gonna be okay," he promised her, feeling her tense and then relax as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and buried her head in his neck "You'll see"

The door leading to the tunnels slid open behind them to reveal, three battered teens. The others had returned, still in their Ranger forms, but helmet-less. Sabrina pulled away from Trent and turned to them as they approached. Kira and Ethan took seats on the steps in front of the computers as Trent returned to his seat and Tommy stood in front of them. Connor meanwhile, wrapped his arm around Sabrina's shoulders as she dropped down beside him on the steps and rested her head on his shoulder in a brotherly/sisterly manner.

"Are you okay?" she asked him

He nodded "I've been through worse," he answered her, squeezing her in a one-armed hug

"The important thing is that you guys are okay," Tommy stated, looking over the teens "and that we learned something"

"What it is like to have our butts kicked?" Ethan questioned wryly

The Black ranger shook his head "No," he answered "That's it's gonna take a lot more than what we have to defeat them"

"More?" Kira frowned "Like what?"

"I dont know, Kira" Tommy shrugged "That's what we need to figure out"

Trent frowned from his computer chair "Cant we just use our Dino Zords and kick their Ninja butts?"

"No!" Sabrina cried, jumping up and rounding on Trent "Their good people!" she protested "but something has happened to them. They're never usually like this!"

Tommy placed his hand on Sabrina's shoulder "Look, I dont know if this will make things harder or easier for you," he told his niece "but until we figure things out, we defend ourselves..." Sabrina opened her mouth to protest "...but we dont destroy them" he added

"Okay," Sabrina murmured, relaxing almost immediately

"Look, for the time being I think you five should take a break," he told his students "go hang out at the Cyberspace or something. Hayley and I have this covered"

Trent looked from Sabrina to his teacher "You sure?" he asked

"Yeah," Tommy nodded "Go on"

The four teens sitting down jumped up and walked out, Connor wrapping his arm around Sabrina's shoulders as he passed her and led her into the tunnels. She was tense, he could feel it. She kept wringing her hands and she never looked up or made eye contact with any of them. Fear showed on her face and this only made him worry about her more. "Its gonna be okay," he promised as they exited the tunnels, and he powered down completely.

"You can't promise that," she answered him, and she fell silent once more.

Connor sighed, but left her to her thoughts; why did it seem _everything_ was against them all of a sudden?

**xXx**

In a cave offshore somewhere, Lothor sat on a stone throne fires burned dimly all over the room as three Wind Rangers stood now de-morphed in front of him. He smirked at them before speaking "Well," he began "That was quite a sight..."

"It was brilliant" Shane grinned

Tori nodded "You truly are a strategic genius" she complimented

"I can't wait to face the Dino Rangers again!" Dustin said, as he approached them all with a smile

"What about you girls?" Lothor asked turning to Kapri and Marah and the two started talking at once "Enough!" Lothor ordered "Now I need to take a power nap! Leave me!"

The two sisters grinned and nodded, before quickly leaving the cavern.

"You're gonna need more than a nap to beat the Power Rangers," chuckled a voice from the entrance as a woman in all black leather entered "Lucky for you, my master is willing to help out"

"How did you get in here?" Shane seethed, leaning closer to the woman

"This is a private lair!" Dustin added angrily

The woman turned to the evil Earth Ranger "Back off, buddy!" she hissed, pushing the two rangers out of her personal space bubble, she smirked and turned to Lothor "Mesogog doesnt mess around with amateurs"

Tori growled "You dont know _who_ your messing with!"

Lothor held up his hand "Wait, Tori!" he ordered and stood, walking towards the woman "Mesogog has sent us his messenger. This least we can do, is listen to the message"

* * *

**A/N: Part 2 coming soon.**

**Not much else to say; 'cept goodnight (good morning. Depending on where you are from) sweet dreams.**

**Review (Pretty Please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 11th August 2010 at 5:07AM_


	28. Thunder Storm Part II

_The Phoenix Series_

_Dino Thunder: The Secret Phoenix_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: Hey, Hey, Hey...its the second part of 'Thunder Storm' enjoy.**

* * *

**Thunder Storm**

**Part 2**

* * *

Walking down the streets that the two trio's of Rangers had occupied a few hours previous, Blake, Hunter and Cam stared at the former Green Samurai Ranger in shock and surprise. He had just suggested that they enter the Abyss of Evil as it may have been the only way to defeat Lothor and help the Dino Rangers take on Tori, Shane and Dustin.

"Are you _nuts?_" Blake exclaimed

"I take back everything I ever said about you being smart!" Hunter stated

Cam sighed "Take a look at what they have done," he said, gesturing to the destroyed street before them "We have to get to the Abyss, its our only chance"

"You were there, right?" Hunter asked him "You know what's inside that thing?"

Cam stopped walking and turned to the brothers "Yeah," he nodded "Our powers, and we have to get them back if we're gonna have any chance of helping the Sabrina and the others deal with Tori, Shane and Dustin"

Hunter frowned but nodded as Cam's words sunk in

Blake shook his head "No!" he said, as Hunter and Cam gave him pointed stares that meant traveling into the Abyss was now unavoidable and non-negotiable. Besides, he _was_ outnumbered, 2 to 1 "No. There is no possible way I'm going near that thing again!"

_-Scene-_

The former Navy ranger frowned in uncertaintity as he stood on the edge of the Abyss with his older brother and former team-mate; despite being against this whole idea he had been tag-teamed into it. 2 against 1 wasnt a fair advantage and in the end he had caved. "I would just like to say one last time," he said, looking up at the other two "I think this is a bad idea"

Cam sighed and shook his head "Alright, lets go," he said "and, uh, stick together, if we split up were through"

_Thanks Cam_ Blake found himself thinking _very reassuring_

And slowly the three of them lowered themselves into the Cavern.

**xXx**

Hayley's Cyberspace, at one of the tables sat Sabrina, Connor, Kira and Ethan. Trent was being a good little busboy and taking orders and cleaning tables; Sabrina was supposed to be helping him, but her brain was so frazzled at the moment that no one really blamed her for lacking in the working department. Her mind was on overdrive still processing everything that had happened. A blanket of Evil had been issued over the state, residing from one specific point: Blue Bay Harbour. Then Tori, Shane and Dustin appeared -morphed- in Reefside, clearly evil and destroying every thing within their path. They had practically made it obvious that they were here for one thing and one thing only - Her.

"It says here that the Ninja Rangers defeated like a hundred space mutants at one time," Ethan said, looking at his laptop with wide eyes

Sabrina sighed and looked up from her arms at her Blue Ranger friend and nodded "I was there," she mumured "One of their opponents was me, remember?" she asked referring to the Video Diary they had found at the beginning of the year.

"After fighting them I believe it," Kira sighed

"Oh come on," Connor rolled his eyes "They werent that tough. I'd fight 'em right here, right now!"

Sabrina groaned and dropped her head back into her arms "Careful what you wish for Con," she warned, before looking back up as silence fell over the cafe and the doors burst open. Three individual's entered the cafe in purposeful strides and their narrowed stares found their targets almost immediately. Sabrina felt herself pale considerably, as her Ninja friends stopped in front of her table and she only managed to dive under the table as Shane shot a blast of air at them, the table toppled over as Connor, Kira and Ethan were sent to the floor as well as various civilians behind them.

More tables were sent flying behind them, as empty bottles, glasses and computers could be heard crashing to the ground. Tiny pieces of glass shattered upon impact with the ground and computers fizzled out as sparks flew from them. People screamed and took off in fear of them being next.

"You just had to say it, didnt you?" Sabrina asked, as she lay behind Connor still hiding under their toppled table, that had _just _missed hitting her.

Ethan, Connor and Kira found themselves on the ground, in front of their red headed friend, three seperate groans escaped their lips as innocent civilians watched on from the sidelines. Trent's eyes were wide as he stood behind the bar; he turned his gaze to Sabrina who was staring at her Ninja friends in fear and panic.

"Can I get you anything?" Connor asked, "A donut maybe, or a Muffin?"

"I try to stay away from sugar," Shane stated, his voice low and dangerous "Makes me hyper"

"Oh, I'd hate to see him when he get's hyper" he muttered to his team-mates, glancing back at Sabrina who was clutching the underside of the table as if it were her only life line. She didnt even look at him.

"Get up!" Tori snapped "We have some unfinished business to attend too!"

The three Dino Rangers and Sabrina picked themselves up from the floor, the red head moving up behind Connor as Kira and Ethan crossed over to match themselves up with their coloured counterparts. Sabrina chewed her lower lip nervously.

"Dude," Connor smiled, as he looked across at the Blonde Ninja "She's kinda cute, dont you think?"

Although he had met Tori previously before, he hadnt really gotten a good look at her and besides they were a little busy at the time considering Sabrina had been in danger, effectively putting the whole world in danger. Tempers and emotions were haywire, so trying to pick up a girl would have just been downright disrespective and possibly got him into more trouble than he was worth.

"Yeah," Ethan nodded "In a crazed-Ninja-Terminator sort of way"

Sabrina wrinkled her nose "Ew!" she exclaimed "Hello! Tori's best friend, standing right behind you!"

"Would you two _focus_, here?" Kira snapped, smacking Connor in the arm

"Right!" the Red ranger nodded

An annoyed look swept over Shane's face "Can we get on with this?" he hissed

"We're not gonna fight you here," Connor pointed out, looking around at the crowd and glancing down at Sabrina who stood just behind him

"Well then, we're just gonna have to destroy you" the Red Wind Ranger grinned

"We'll meet wherever you want," the Red Dino Ranger stated seriously, almost threatening "But you come alone"

Shane scoffed "Why should we agree to that?" he asked as he squared off, facing Connor. The tension in the room was reaching its breaking point, and Sabrina was becoming anxious as her eyes darted around the room and she shifted too many times to count.

"Its called honour," Kira glared ahead at Dustin "I thought you Ninja's knew all about that"

Dustin just stared back at her silently. On Connor's other side, Ethan had changed from a google-eyed dork to glaring intenively at the opposing Blue Ranger.

"Fine," Shane growled, fists clenching "Under the Harbor Bridge. In one hour. The three of you AND the Phoenix show up, or we'll wreck the place" he gave Sabrina a nasty look at this, and she shrank back, hiding her smaller frame behind Connor. She was so close to her best friend that he felt her shaking slightly and his glare narrowed more at Shane "Winners get the little spitfire"

And without waiting for a reply the Ninja's streaked away, leaving the Dino Rangers behind "Ninja streak?" Ethan smiled gleefully "Aw, how cool is that?"

Conner turned to Sabrina, he wasnt sure whether she should turn up at three o'clock, it wasnt really fair that she had to be there and fight her friends. Besides, what if they lost? He shook his head, he couldnt think like that now "I'll be okay," Sabrina told him, forcing a small timid smile.

**xXx**

Touchdown! Landing on a rock legde sometime later, Cam, Hunter and Blake unhooked their ropes and took off their helmets "Man," Blake wrinkled his noise, "It stinks down here"

"Let's just find our powers and get out of here," Cam stated, looking a little nervous"

Hunter stepped forward, pointing to a ledge nearby where a green orb was floating, glowing "Over there"

"The Samurai Amulet," Cam smiled

"I can't believe there's no one guarding it," Hunter frowned, suspiciously

As if on cue, a group of Kelzacks and monsters appeared, and the former Rangers fell into a battle stance

"You just _had_ to say it, right?" Blake glared at his brother, who shrugged slightly

"Welcome to my home, Power Rangers," a familiar voice cackled, and the boys looked up to see Zurgane standing over them, his swords crossed and he thrust them forward. Laughing madly, he yelled "Attack!"

The Kelzacks ran forward against the boys to meet them in battle, taking advantage rather easily throughout the fight that ensued; the boys fought their hardest to regain their old morphers. Cam came close to retrieving his morpher when Zurgane hit the ground with his swords and electrcity crackled everywhere, causing the Earth to shake, Cam missed the Amulet completely, Hunter fell over on the stone hard and Blake went flying over the edge of the cliff, towards the depths of the Abyss with force.

"Blake!" Hunter shouted, jumping off the cliff himself and grabbing the Navy Thunder's arm. He just barely managed to catch the edge of the stone with his other hand, hitting the cliff-face but holding on strong "Gotcha!"

Forgetting about the morphers, Cam dropped to his stomach and reached over the edge of the cliff to grab Hunter's arm as he slipped down, "Hang on!"

"Im trying!" Blake responded "But I'm losing my grip!"

Zurgane stepped up to the edge, sword in hand "Now it's your turn to feel what it's like to live at the bottom of the Abyss!" and in a flash of purple, he was gone with the others, rocketing high up and out of the Abyss.

Cam straighted as he tried to pull both Hunter and Blake back top-side, but it was proving difficult as he wasnt strong enough to pull both Bradley brothers up on his own "I cant believe i'm gonna miss my race tomorrow!" Blake groaned

"Did you seriously just say that?" Hunter asked, looking down at him

"I can't hold on!" Cam gasped, his hand slipping further

Suddenly a hand grabbed Hunter's wrist just below Cam's, and the former Samurai looked sideways to see his father kneeling there.

**xXx**

Sabrina, Ethan, Connor and Kira huddled together under the Harbour bridge as they awaited the arrival of the Wind Rangers; Sabrina had wrapped her arms around herself as she listened to Connor instruct the other two of what they were going to do "Okay, if they use special powers, we use special powers. If the morph, we morph. Sound good?" he asked

"Does to me," Kira nodded

Ethan also nodded before three gazes landed on Sabrina "You're gonna stay out of it," Connor added to her "We cant risk them capturing you"

"Okay," Sabrina nodded

Suddenly, they were thrown back by a large gust of wind, causing them to fall to the ground as the Ninja Rangers approached. They looked up to see the Ninja's with their arms outstretched, power leaving them.

"Man, do they have to keep doing that?" Kira asked

"Fools," Shane chuckled "You actually showed up"

"Sabrina..." Connor said, glancing over his shoulder at her. She nodded and withdrew herself from the equation and stood off to the sidelines, leaning back against the structure of the bridge and watched as the other six got into battle stances before rushing forward, meeting in pairs halfway.

Being the first to go back on his word, Connor used his powers before the Ninja's, dodging a series of ferocious punches by super speeding around Shane. Smirking as his ego inflated, he ducked under a roundhouse kick slowly, mocking Shane as he did and ended up recieving a knee in the face. Cursing, he fell backwards before jumping to his feet and swept his leg out, trying to catch Shane's legs. But the NInja jumped a great length, twisting backwards through theair and up onto the lower workings of the bridge. He looked like nothing more than a red flash.

Glaring, Connor followed, another flash of red.

_-Scene-_

Beneath them, fought Ethan and Dustin; blocking Dustin's attacks with his arms. The Earth Sensei skidded back across the dirt path, rubbing his wrists in irritation. Ethan smirked and brought up his arms as his armoured plates appeared on his forearms; he smirked at Dustin as the older boy nodded and lunged forward as they each exchanged a series of hand-to-hand combat techniques before Dustin flipped backwards away from the Blue Dino Ranger as he tried to sweep out his feet. As his head was about to hit the ground, he vanished in a cloud of sand and dust, collecting together in mid-air before spreading out.

Ethan frowned, getting to his feet "Huh?"

"Ethan!" Sabrina shouted out "Behind you!"

The Blue Dino Ranger just managed to turn just in time to witness a large dust cloud rushing towards him, seconds before it materialized and Dustin burst up from the ground. He brought his fist down at the younger ranger and Ethan blocked before flipping backwards, to get out of the way.

_-Scene-_

Over by the railing of the roadway, Tori and Kira dueled, matching one another kick for kick and punch for punch as Tori flipped across the railing, swiftly enough to seem like she was dancing along its length, she jumped, twirling through the air until she landed behind Kira, and grabbed her arms. She twisted them behind her back, and the Yellow ranger cried out. The Blue Wind Ninja jumped over her, turned, and kept her arms entwined with Kira's to cause further pain. Even though her arms were not supposed to bend that way, Kira worked around it, jumped over her opponent and kicked back, hitting Tori in the back and pushing her away, breaking their contact.

Angry and frustrated, Tori twirled her hands around in a circle, condensing the air to create and wield water.

"Kira," Sabrina yelled "Sonic scream!"

As a jet of water blasted at the Yellow Dino Ranger; Kira did has her friend instructed and took a deep breath, unleashing a Sonic Scream. Both blue and yellow blasts collided, and the sonic boom it created when it imploded caused both girls to slide backwards onto the pavement. As they rushed at one another again, Sabrina turned her gaze up to the rafters under the bridge where Connor and Shane were fighting.

_-Scene-_

Shane directed a particularly nasty blast of wind at Connor, trying to knock him off the catwalk, but he withstood it, covering his face with his arm. His mistake; Shane rushed forward, lashed out through the blind spot and struck Connor dead centre in teh chest and had his back not been to the railing, he might've found himself falling. He reached out at super human speed, grabbed onto the railing as best he could.

Smirking, Shane raised his fist to pound at Connor's hands, when the Red Dino Ranger disappeared in a swirl of scarlet flames and reappeared back on the ground, safely on his feet. Both Red rangers turned in Sabrina's direction as she lowered her hand, Connor gave her a thankful look as Shane gave her a nasty glare. The moment Connor was back on the ground, Sabrina run to his side as Kira and Ethan followed her. A few feet away, Tori, Dustin and Shane had also re-grouped.

"This is boring," Tori drawled

"Shall we?" Shane asked

"Oh yeah!" Dustin grinned, excited as he raised his morpher alongside his friends

They were on the verge of morphing when a familiar voice rang out beneath the bridge, reaching them "No, wait!"

Jumping over the railing to their left was Hunter, Blake and Cam; Sabrina sighed visibily and started towards her friends and boyfriend "Yay, you're here!" she cried happily,

"Good," Ethan breathed "'Cause we could use all the help we can get"

"We're not here to help you guys out," Blake said, standing in front of Tori, as Cam stood in front of Shane, and Hunter in front of Dustin "We stick with our own kind"

Sabrina's smile dropped from her face as a look of fear and betrayal replaced it "No," she cried meekly

"We'll she's your kind," Kira pointed out, tapping Sabrina on the shoulder

"Lothor has shown us the error of our ways," Hunter spoke, his eyes narrowing at Sabrina

Cam nodded "Whoever doesnt follow us," he spoke "We'll destroy..."

"That means you too, Sabrina" Hunter said, his eyes trained on her "You deserted us, betrayed us. Now you'll pay for you're betrayal"

Connor glared at Hunter from across the field as he pulled Sabrina behind him protectively shielding her away from her former team-mates as she whimpered out a protest "No; you guys! You're supposed to help us!"

"This is going to be great!" Dustin said, clapping his hands

"Wait!" Cam said quickly, holding up his hands to halt the morphing sequence further "First, you have to take these..." and he turned towards the Wind rangers, and held out his hand which held the Power Disks "A little energy boost, straight from the Abyss of Evil"

"But we already have our powers!" Tori snapped

Hunter shook his head "Not these ones!" he told her

Shane sighed "You better be right about this," he warned, taking his Power Disk from cam, as Tori and Dustin followed suit. The three of them flicked off the other disks and replaced them with the new ones, before working as one, and hitting the button their morphers. There was an electrical charge and the three Wind Rangers sending them flying backwards and onto the ground, hard. Hunter, Blake and Cam rushed to their side as the Dino Rangers watched, confused.

Sabrina held her breath as she watched her old team-mates

"Dude, what happened?" Dustin frowned, taking Hunter's arm and pulling himself up "My bell is seriously run"

The red head started to relax as Dustin started to sound more and more like himself, she stepped out from behind Connor slowly, in case this was another trick and surveyed her friends

"How did we get here?" Tori asked "The last thing I remember..."

"Lothor," Blake stated, taking her hand and helping her up "He's back2

Shane nodded "Yeah, we know," he said "Sensei told us"

"That wasnt Sensei," Hunter remarked

"No, dude, I know Sensei when I see him" Dustin pointed out

Blake shook his head "No, It's Lothor"

"Okay, unless it was Lothor dressed _as_ Sensei," Dustin concluded, pleased with himself, but earning strange looks from his friends.

"Guys?" Sabrina frowned, as she stepped up behind them. The Ninja Rangers turned in her direction; each giving her three different sets of looks. For, Tori, Shane and Dustin it was guilt overwhelming them. For Cam and Blake it was sympathy for her having to deal with this whole ordeal and Hunter gave her an apologetic look before she was ambushed by the Wind Rangers, as they each hugged her tightly.

"We are so sorry!" Tori cried, eliciting a series of small laughs from the girl

"Okay, guys...quit it!" the red head laughed "You're somthering me!"

By this time, Connor, Ethan and Kira had joined them "This is all amusing and whatever," Connor spoke up, as the three Wind Rangers broke away from Sabrina and she recieved hugs from Cam, Blake and Hunter. The latter holding on a little longer. "But, does someone wanna tell me what's going on?"

"I wanna know that too," Sabrina said "Oh and just so you know..." she looked around at her former team-mates "I'll get you back for this one day" she warned, giggling at the looks they exchanged with one another.

**xXx**

"...they were about to fall inside," Cam was saying as he finished explaining what had happened down in the Abyss, as the rest of the Rangers sat around him; listening with rapid attention "but dad got there just in time..."

Sabrina glanced up at her friend "That's when you faked being on Lothor's side," she stated

"Yeah," Cam nodded "it was the only way we could get these three to take the right Ninja Disks,"

"You didnt really think we went evil on you, did you?" Hunter asked, pulling her onto his lap and hugging her closely, whispering a silent apology for making her panic. The red head smiled and lay into his embrace. Hunter smiled and maintained a firm grip on her; as Tommy watched him closely from his position beside Sensei.

Connor smirked from the where he sat beside Shane "Its a good thing you guys showed up when you did," he said

"Good thing for you guys," Shane said, with a chuckle; resulting in the others chuckling too

"Whatever, dude," Connor responded

"No, im just playing with ya dude," Shane grinned "You guys fight like rockstars..."

Kira grinned "I for one will take that as a compliment"

"They only fight like rockstars, because I was being a backseat instructor again" Sabrina grinned "Leanne would be proud"

The others chuckled again

"We're glad you're here," Tommy said, getting to his feet in front of the two groups of Rangers "But now it's time to get down to business"

Sensei nodded "Tommy is right," he said "we have a serious problem on our hands..."

"And it's gonna take all of us, to stop them" the Black ranger finished

_-Scene-_

After putting the final touches into their plan, one of Hayley's screens lip up, showing a mass of monsters and Tyrannodrones gathered on the dirt track somewhere; and the alarm blared loudly. Hayley hurried over to examine the screens as Sabrina followed behind her "We got company," the younger red head stated.

"Let's show them what team work is really all about," Tommy said, as the others nodded and the rangers took off, leaving Sensei and Hayley behind.

They left the underground headquarters in pairs:

Shane and Connor

Dustin and Ethan

Tori and Kira

Cam and Trent

Blake and Tommy

and

Hunter and Sabrina bringing up the rear.

The 12 of them came to a stop on top of the hill over-looking the army of monsters and aliens below "Let's be careful," Tommy warned the line of rangers, his gaze lingering on Sabrina "But let's get it done"

"You guys ready?" Connor shouted, catching everyone's attention

"Ready!" the others replied simultaneously, morphers raised

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"White Ranger, Dino Power!"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Samurai Storm! Ranger Form!"

They all morphed within seconds of one another -

"Tyranno!"

"Ptera!"

"Tricera!"

"Brachio!"

"Drago!"

"DINO THUNDER!" the Dino Rangers yelled once more after their suits had appeared on their bodies and their helmets snapped into place

"Power of Air!"

"Power of Water!"

"Power of Earth!"

"Crimson Thunder!"

"Navy Thunder!"

"Samurai Power!"

"NINJA STORM!"

"Phoenix Power, Power Up!" Sabrina commanded, after her friends. Her suit moulded to her body as her helmet snapped into place "Power of the Phoenix!"

Once they were all suited up and finished with the roll call, the 12 Rangers leapt down from the cliff to the quarry ready to face their enemies. They landed and shouted all together "RANGER POWER!" as a shower of coloured explosions erupted from behind them, the respective colour for each ranger.

Calling forth their Raptor cycles, Tsunami Cycles and the Fire Cyles; the rangers paired off and took off in different direction.

_-Scene-_

Connor and Shane jumped from their Cycles just as a blast for energy was fired their way; their bikes, however, werent so lucky as they collided with the side of a cliff. Calling for their swords they took off forwards towards the two large monsters that had attacked them.

"Super Dino Mode!" Connor yelled, focusing his energy as white triangles on his uniform sprouted to life like spikes, rather sharp spikes. He and Shane flipped through the air, rolling past the monsters and jumping to their feet in order to deliver another swipe at the back of both the monsters; causing sparks to fly.

After another few hits; they both roundhouse kicked the monsters, sending them to their knees. But their victory was short lived as a purple-skinned creature lashed out with its staff, sending them both flying into the air.

_-Scene-_

"Oh yeah!" Dustin said, hopping onto the back of his Tusnami Cycle and following Ethan forward; the Yellow Ninja ranger took to an upper hillside, firing yellow lasers like mad, as Ethan went by in the opposite direction, taking out monsters alongside him using her lasers on her Raptor Cycle. He pulled to a stop, as the clown general jumped at him and slammed his tentacle like arm down at him, the Blue Dino Ranger raised his Tricera shield to protect himself from the hit as Dustin sped past, pulling off from the ground.

There was a roar of an engine and seconds later Sabrina flew past on her Fire Cycle "I hate clowns!" she growled as flames wrapped themselves around her bike and licked their way onto the clown as he exploded; Dustin also flew over-head and fired backwards with his lasers. The combined forces of Sabrina's flames and Dustin's lasers caused the clown to spark dangerously and explode as he was thrown backwards onto the path.

"Loser," Ethan chuckled, high-fiving Sabrina as she skidded to a halt beside him.

Sabrina smirked "1 down," she spoke

"Half a dozen to go..." both Ethan and Dustin answered her

The Phoenix ranger shook her head and took off towards her next target - Elsa.

_-Scene-_

After Elsa had fired a strand of energy from her sword at Tori and Kira who were driving at top speed towards her, she was locked in a sword fight with Sabrina who had jumped into her path "Aren't you a bit young to be playing with Swords?" Elsa taunted

"Maybe," Sabrina answered "but I can still wield them better than some" and she raised the Phoenix blade, rolling it around in her hand before holding it up in front of her. Elsa took in her stance for a second or two before the two rushed at one another. Sabrina anticipated the attack coming and flipped over him, pressed her hand onto the gravel of the quarry and landed back on her feet, she heard Elsa growl and whipped around just in time to see the goth rushing at her. Sabrina raised the sword at each attack and blocked the blows of Elsa's sword, the sound of metal on metal rebounding out across the quarry.

Sabrina pushed with all her might as Elsa was sent stumbling backwards and the red head grinned "Told ya!" she taunted

Elsa growled

"What's wrong Elsa?" Sabrina asked "Afraid you're gonna lose to little old me?"

The woman growled and lunged at Sabrina but was knocked back as Tori flipped in front of the red head and planted a kick in her stomach "Hey!" she shouted

"Back off!" Kira added as she landed beside the other two girls; Elsa took in the three of them and started slashing at them with her sword as the three friends flipped backwards numerous times to avoid being hit. Their movements were interrupted when Elsa blasted them with blueish white electricity and sent them flying. "Super Dino Mode!" the Yellow Dino Ranger commanded, growing white spikes and leathery wings "Double team?"

"Oh yeah!" Tori and Sabrina agreed, jumping into he air and each grabbing onto one of Kira's legs as they glided forward.

Elsa fired another strand of energy at them; but missed as the Blue and Yellow female rangers fired two powerful strands of Blue and Yellow rounds, which were joined by a tunnel of flames from the Phoenix Blade. The flames hit the ground at Elsa's feet causing it to explode as Tori and Kira's attack hit her in the stomach and chest and sent her crashing to the ground screaming.

The three girls landed and laughed at the sudden turn of events; and Elsa's mis-fortune "Talk about girl power," Kira smirked

Sabrina nodded before she took off once more, heading towards Cam, Trent and the foot soldiers.

_-Scene-_

Cam went flying through the air, landing on the ground roughly and visibly in pain. The Tyrannodrones, Triptoids and Kelzaks towered over him; as Trent and Sabrina landed in front of him, the tow falling into fighting stances.

"Alright! Their asking for it!" Trent stated

Sabrina nodded "Then let's give it to them!" she agreed, pulling Cam to his feet

"Super Samurai Mode!" Cam commanded, removing the vest from his chest as he powered up

"Super Dino Mode!" Trent added, his black uniform triangles turning in elongated spikes along his suit.

Sabrina frowned and looked down at her suit "Aw! No fair!" she pouted

The two boys patted her shoulders, before each gave off a battle cry and flew through the air into the groups; lashing with their weapons. Reaching the other side of the other side of the monsters, Cam landed and turned around slashing through the brown wolfblade with a green swipe; Sabrina landed beside her Green friend and slashed her sword in three different directions as trails of flames followed it and flew across the battlefield clashing with the two other Wolfblades, Trent was the last to act as he sent a series of Drago Arrows into the mix.

"Finally," Sabrina exclaimed as the Wolfbaldes howled in pain "They die!"

Cam chuckled and patted her shoulder, before watching her bound across the quarry looking for her new target.

_-Scene-_

Blake flipped through the air; moving aside as Zurgane reached for him before howling in anger and rushing forward, Tommy chose that moment to appear as he roundhouse kicked the General sending him stumbling as he landed behind Lothor's number one General. Blake pitched in, and the his Thunder Staff clashed with Zurgane's sword; but the General was stronger and blasted the Navy ranger off his feet, throwing him backwards into his brother.

Angrily, Zurgane targeted Tommy who was nearer for his next attack; bringing his swords together he fired a deadly blast of electricity at him. Blake, who had scrambled back to his feet stepped in "Thunder Shield!" he yelled, covering both himself and Tommy with a screen of Navy energy.

"I'll take it from here!" Tommy said, stepping out from behind the Shield

Sabrina flipped over Hunter at that point and landed beside her uncle "Got room for one more?" she asked

Tommy nodded "Brachio Staff!" he commanded, summoning his weapon "Energy Orb!"

"Phoenix Fire Blast!" Sabrina commanded, she turned her hands in the air and threw them out towards Zurgane as a wave of flames followed, shortly joined by her uncle's energy orb. The two powers collided with Zurgane causing him to explode. As Sabrina, Tommy, Blake and Hunter turned their backs on the explosion.

_-Scene-_

After dealing with their group of monsters and various alien types; 10 out of 12 rangers re-grouped as Shane and Connor finished off the Generals from the Abyss

Connor and Shane landed on their backs, after being sent flying by one of Lothor's Generals. The Red Dino Ranger was the first to recover and getting to his feet he brought out a Triassic Shield to hand, facing the monsters. "Triassic Time!" he called, and the shield powered up, adding strength and power to his own "Your gonna regret this!"

Taking out his powered up sword, he slashed through the attacking monsters as sparks flew wildly as he went back and forth. As the two recoiled in pain and shock, Shane stepped up and tapped Connor's shoulder to get his attention.

"You thinking what im thinking?" he asked and Connor nodded

"Battlizer!" they yelled together, their different versions of this armoured add-on strengthing them as it latchd on and added itself to their uniform. The sound of a Hawk and a Phoenix tore through the air as the Fire Armor and Wind Armor sprung to power and life.

"MINE!" Sabrina yelled as a large beam of fire and wind mixed together with different energies as they soared towards the monsters of the Abyss, tearing through them. As the explosion went off, each signalling the defeat of the last monsters. The boys stood proud as they all returned to the Abyss, broken and beaten. Elsa was all that was left.

After the battle the 12 Rangers re-grouped "Nice moves, dude" Connor said, high-fiving Shane

"Back at ya, bro" Shane grinned

"Hey, you know when you go back to being Sensei" Sabrina said, popping up between the two red rangers, and looking up at Shane through her visor "Can I have you're Battlizer?"

Shane frowned "Why?" he asked

"Because Connor is selfish and wont let me have his," she pouted

Just then energy crashed together as an invisiportal opened up and Marah and Kapri joined them; stumbling over one another, and landing on the ground with a thud. They were both wearing their old space clothes and looked more like Space tramps than they did Ninja students. Finally getting back to their feet, Kapri spotted the rangers "Oh, Guys!" she yelled, moving forward, but she and Marah stopped short as their gaze landed on Sabrina.

"Hey," Sabrina said, holding up her hands in defence "You're safe...im tired of making enemies"

The rangers chuckled as Hunter wrapped his arms around Sabrina, as Kapri and Marah approached.

Cam moved so he was standing in front of them and frowned "What are you guys doing here, anyway?" he asked

"Hey, is that anyway to greet family?" Kapri asked

"Yeah, especially since we brought you a present" Marah grinned, holding up a bottle with a scorpion emblem on the front. She opened the top and a mass of black and red mist floated out and landed behind the rangers; when it cleared the Ninja Students reappeared.

"Its our students!" Shane exclaimed, before running forward with his friends. Including the Dino Rangers.

Marah, Kapri and Cam were the only ones who remained behind, the two girls removed their 'space' clothes and returned to their regular Ninja clothes. "You didnt think we really went bad, did you?" Marah asked, leaning on Cam's shoulders "We were just pretending"

"Again?" Cam asked

"Yeah, well Lothor's a sore loser" Kapri chuckled, causing both her sister and Cam to laugh as well.

But each of them remained unaware that somewhere, Lothor was being shrunk into an action-figure sized doll and shoved into a little glass specimen jar. Never to escape.

**xXx**

Once back at the Dino Lab; Hayley stood in the centre as she examined the Samurai Amulet and the Ninja morphers "Im afraid it's dead," the older red head sighed, holding up Cam's morpher "Lothor's extraction of the powers left just enough energy for one last battle"

Shane looked downhearted as he turned to Connor "Yeah, well, I guess its a good thing we got you guys" he said, patting his shoulder

"You've done your part," Conner smiled, "Its out turn to take over where you left off"

Shane nodded

"I dont know if that's a good thing or a bad thing," Sabrina teased

"Shut up!" Connor said, ruffling her hair. Sabrina grinned

"There's still one thing I dont understand" Dustin said

"What's that Dustin?" Tommy asked, as the two walked back towards the computers.

"Who rescued Sensei?" the Earth Ninja asked

"Oh," Kapri said, appearing behind the two "I think we can answer that for you..." and she and Marah explained about how they had rescued Sensei from Blue Bay Harbour and pulled him through the off shore cave while Lothor was asleep. At the end of the story everyone including Sensei was laughing at the sisters.

"What?" Marah asked "Do you realize how heavy he is?"

"Hey, Sensei" Kapri said turning to him "You should cut down on the cookies with your afternoon tea"

Sensei laughed at the two girls "I will remember that" he said "Now that im returning to my normal life"

"Im all about getting back to normal," Blake said, as he moved in front of Sensei Watanabe "but not before we get down and dirty"

"Yeah!" his friends cheered, as he high-fived Hunter.

* * *

**A/N: Not exactly the best place to leave end it, but I wanted next chapter to be another original including all the rangers as they relax a little before the Nationals with Blake. Also I have a few other things going on, and it just seems better in its own chapter. So, stay tuned to find out what the friends got up too after the Team-Up.**

**Review (pretty please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 12th August 2010 at 6:53AM_


	29. Trust and a Little Bit of Fun

_The Phoenix Series_

_Dino Thunder: The Secret Phoenix_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: The rest of last chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Trust and a Little Bit of Fun**

* * *

"What's going on with you?" Tori asked as she dropped down onto the couch beside Sabrina, as the red head sat with her back against the arm and her arms wrapped around her legs hugging them close to her chest. The Water Sensei glanced across at her friend, who was looking down at her knees.

Sabrina sighed heavily "I dont know," she answered, looking up "It's just...after what happened when I nearly went full Phoenix, its seems Hunter and my uncle have been walking on egg shells around one another." she explained "What happened, Tor?" she asked

Tori chewed her lower lip, no one had told Sabrina what had happened between Hunter and Tommy the day she had been captured by Scorpina; because they knew she would freak out and possibly do something she'd regret later. But seeing her best friend in the state she was, Tori found that she couldnt lie to her. Even if it was protecting her "Me, Dustin and Tommy were the first ones back after Scorpina had captured you," she explained "We found Hunter picking himself up from the floor, Hayley staring at the couch you had been lying on, her face pale and full of panic and fear...but the couch was empty and all that was left was a student ID card with the name -"

"Sandra DiBano," Sabrina answered

Tori nodded "Yeah. It wasnt difficult to put two and two together" she continued "Well, when the others returned, Connor was immediately guilty and started blaming himself. He kept saying things like 'I should have seen it coming' and 'its all my fault'" she shook her head "Well, no matter how much me, Kira and the others tried to assure him that it _wasn't_ his fault, he wouldnt believe us. In the end, Tommy intervened and he turned on Hunter, said it was his fault..."

Sabrina looked up at her best friend "What?" she asked

"Let me finish," Tori said, knowing the worst had yet to come "Tommy accused Hunter off not loving you as much as he said he did..." she pressed on, finding that now she had started, she couldnt stop "...and Hunter blamed Tommy for making it a habit of letting the girls down"

The red head drew a sharp breath "Yeah, I can see why their not talking" she murmured, her head falling down against the back of the couch, a defeated sigh escaping her lips.

Tori nodded "Well, Tommy stormed out and Hunter just sorta gave up" she continued "He was terrified about your safety, and pissed off that you're uncle would accuse him of not caring for you. Sabrina, it wasnt _anyone's_ fault, what happened that day"

"I know," Sabrina answered "Neither of you could have seen it coming,"

The two were silent for a moment, before Tori perked up "So, what are you gonna do?" she asked

"The only thing I _can_ do," she responded "and im gonna need you're help"

_-Scene-_

Hunter frowned in confusion as he walked through the dark tunnels leading to the entrance to the Dino Lab; Sabrina had just called him and asked him to meet her there but she had specifically told him to use the tunnels and not the entrance in the kitchen of the Oliver household. At the time he had figured it was because Tommy was most likely at home and he didnt really want a confrontation with the Black ranger, especially after today. There was still a sore spot between them both, since Scorpina had taken Sabrina and they had both taken jabs at one another. But what was still strange, is Sabrina wanted too see _him_; but he had to come to _her._

She had refused to come to the Thunder Academy and insisted on meeting in the Dino Lab. He had obviously agreed, otherwise he wouldnt be down here. But what she wanted to see him about, he didnt know. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he pulled down the T-rex jaw on the wall outside the lair and watched as the door slid open, granting him access. He stepped back into the lab, the same one he had left over an hour ago. It seemed empty. Sabrina wasnt here.

"Sabrina?" he called out, looking around "Sabrina?"

He glanced up at the trap door, that lead from the Lab to the kitchen of the house above him; but it was closed. With a grinding sound the door behind him, leading to the tunnels closed and he turned quickly to catch a glimpse of Kira and Tori waving at him before they disappeared from view as the door closed completely.

"What the -?" he frowned, staring at the rough texture of the stone wall for a moment, before a voice startled him from behind.

"What are you doing down here?"

Hunter groaned as he recognized the voice and turned around, only to come face-to-face with the one person he had been doing his best to avoid. Tommy Oliver. And the Black Ranger did _not_ look happy to see him.

"I told him to meet me here," Sabrina answered her uncle, as she stepped off the last step into the Dino Lab

"Then why am I here?" Tommy asked "Where's the problem?"

Sabrina hadnt moved away from the steps at this point and was just staring at them "Im looking at the problem," she answered. They frowned. "Tori told me what happened the day Scorpina took me," she explained "she also told me that everyone agreed to keep it from me...but you know, its not hard to realize that something is wrong, when my two favourite guys in the whole world, can't even stand being in the same room as one another"

Both Hunter and Tommy sighed; both knew it would only be a matter of time before Sabrina found out the truth "Sabrina..." Tommy started

"I dont want to hear it!" she snapped "I dont care about what happened in the past Uncle Tommy, I get that Kim hurt you when she broke up with you! But that doesnt give you the right to make accusations without proof to back them up!" she then rounded on Hunter "and no one gave you permission to take a jab at him knowing full well what you were aiming at!"

"But he -" Hunter started

Sabrina shook her head "I know what he said!" she told her boyfriend "I get that you were both worried about me...but I didnt expect you to take it out on each other" she sighed and turned to her uncle Tommy "Uncle Tommy, I understand that Kim hurt you and you just wanted to protect me, but you _have_ to let me grow up."

"I know," Tommy told her "I just didnt want you to make the same mistakes I did"

The red head shook her head "I won't make the same mistakes," she told him "I'll make my own, that's how I'll learn. I learn from _my_ mistakes and no one else's. But I love Hunter and nothing you can say is gonna change that"

The Black ranger smirked and looked up at his niece "Wow, you really are you're mother's daughter"

Sabrina laughed "Why? Because I dont let anyone tell me what to do?" she questioned

"Yeah," Tommy nodded. Before turning to Hunter "I owe you an apology," he said "I guess I am holding onto the past that the present is passing me by. Im sorry Hunter." he glanced across at Sabrina "Take care of her"

The blonde nodded "I will," he smiled "And Tommy...just so you know, I would _never_ dream of hurting her. I really do love her." he had looked away from the Black ranger at this point and was staring straight at the red head as he spoke "She's everything to me, everyday I watch her run into battle, and everyday I panic, because I know that there is a chance she may _never_ come back. If I had my ranger powers, I would be right there beside her in battle. Protecting her."

Sabrina smiled as he spoke, as her heart swelled at his words; at his love for her.

Tommy nodded and clapped Hunter on the back "If it came down too it," he said "I couldnt choose a better guy that seem's worthy enough to date her; and I guess im glad its you"

"So," Sabrina started "Does this mean my two favourite guys are over this silly argument?"

The two exchanged looks and nodded "Yeah"

"Yay!" the red head cheered as she launched herself at them and hugged each of them tightly. The two chuckled at her.

Tommy soon pulled away "I better go tell you're mother that there _isn't_ a problem...you know before she has a heart attack"

"Yeah, that would _not_ be good!" Sabrina said, smiling

Tommy nodded, as he headed upstairs leaving to the two alone. After the Black ranger had disappeared, the Lab was silent.

Sabrina smiled as she wrapped her arms around Hunter's waist as he held her close, her head resting on his chest as he just held her in the silence. The red head smiled as she looked back on the previous conversation and she was more than happy with the result. Her uncle Tommy now trusted Hunter around her; and there were no hard feelings between the two about what had happened a couple of days ago. They truly were her two favourite guys in the whole world, of course, there was only one other person who rivalled them for that position and that was her grandfather. He meant more to her than life itself did...once upon a time.

"Thank you," she murmured, pulling back slightly and glancing up at him "knowing that you two will now at least tolerate one another with no hard feelings, makes me the happiest girl in the world"

He smiled "No problem," he said, kissing her forehead "I meant what I said" he added "You are _everything_ to me; I'll never let anything happen to you"

She nodded "Well, to quote one of my favourite books 'You are my life now'" she told him "and I love you" she reached up to kiss him as he met her half way.

**xXx**

"Bend your knees," Dustin instructed as he and Ethan stood on the edge of the clearing that proved to be the front lawn of the Oliver household, the Earth Sensei was trying to teach the Blue Dino Ranger had to Ninja streak and had managed to catch the attention of Sabrina and Tori; both of which and thought it would be funny to record the practice. After tearing her room apart in a haste to find her recorder Sabrina had returned just in time to see Ethan give Ninja streaking a go; she opened the LCD screen and pressed record as she held it in the direction of her two friends. "And normally in one bounce you're off"

Ethan nodded and did as instructed, before he slammed straight into the trunk of a tree; now normally this would have only brought small giggles to the two Ninja's who were watching, but within seconds after Ethan crashing into the tree both Sabrina and Tori where weak with laughter as Dustin had followed Ethan's path and Ninja streaked straight into the same tree sending both boys to the ground with heavy thuds and similar groans of pain.

"Coming from Ethan," Sabrina laughed "I can understand the crash"

Tori nodded "But Dustin is a fully trained Sensei!" she laughed, "Did you get it?" she questioned motioning to the recorder

Sabrina checked the tape and nodded before the two slipped inside to avoid getting caught by Dustin and Ethan who were slowly getting back to their feet. The two ducked back into the house to avoid detection from the two boys in the grounds. After telling her mother that she was heading out. Tori and Sabrina headed over to Cybercafé to show the others the video of Ethan, Dustin and their Ninja streaking lesson.

**xXx**

"Hows things coming?" Sabrina asked as she popped up beside Cam and Leanne, who were fixing up some computers at the Cybercafé. They were helping Hayley replace the computers that Shane, Tori and Dustin had destroyed when they had infiltrated the Cafe earlier that day and threatened to destroy the Dino Rangers. Of course they had been under Lothor's control, but everything still had to be replaced. The cafe had been closed off to the public and so it was only them there.

Cam smiled as he looked up at the red head "Nearly finished actually," he remarked

"Cool," she grinned "When you're done, there's something Tori and I need to show you"

"What is it?" Leanne asked

"You'll see" Sabrina proclaimed as she walked away, approaching the bar and popping up beside Connor who was watching Tori from across the room "What you doing?" she asked

Connor jumped "Nothing!" he said quickly

"Liar!" Sabrina accused "You're checking Tori out"

"Was not!" the red Dino Ranger defended, although his face was betraying him as it turned the colour of Hunter's ranger suit.

The red head snickered "Word of advice," she said, leaning on the bar "if you dont want to be burned alive...I'd stay clear of the Water Ninja"

"What you're gonna torch me for picking up you're friend?" Connor questioned

She shook her head "Not me" she told him "I just wish you luck, if you decide to try _you're_ luck" and she walked away as the doors opened and the Bradley brothers entered the store; closely followed by Marah, Kapri, Dustin, Shane and Ethan.

_-Scene-_

THUD!

Connor groaned as he hit the floor, the sound radiating across the floor boards and rebounding around the room; as the cafe's occupants looked up from their positions and chuckled at the current Red ranger. He was lying on his back, as Leanne held his wrist and towered over him "My boyfriends gotta be able to see that coming...Sorry" the older red head smirked down at him, as she dropped his hand and walked towards the bar where Hunter and Sabrina were sitting. The younger red head grinned at her friend.

"I take it Connor tried hitting on you?" she asked

Leanne nodded "Yeah," she answered "but he's also tried hitting on Tori, Marah and Kapri..." she explained

"That's Connor," Sabrina rolled her eyes "he's gotta try his luck. I remember when I first met him..."

"Why?" Hunter asked curiously

Leanne and Sabrina laughed at his tone "Relax," Sabrina told him "He was just being Connor, besides at the time he didnt know I had a boyfriend...and now he's like my brother so thinking about it, its kinda -" she shuddered at the thought, eliciting laughter from Hunter and Leanne this time. "How did he get off with the others?" she asked Leanne.

"Well, Dustin rescued Marah," Leanne said, pointing at the two who were sitting on the sofa, on the far end of the cafe. "Shane helped Kapri," she pointed to the Wind Sensei and Kapri who were seated in a booth near the door "and well...you can guess who Tori's knight was"

Sabrina grinned as she spotted Blake and Tori sitting together; in their own little bubble. "How much longer are those two gonna avoid one another?" she questioned, looking between Leanne and Hunter "It's been almost a year!" suddenly a smirk graced her features, as she scanned the room for the one person, she knew who could help her.

"What are you planning?" Hunter asked

"Nothing," she said quickly, jumping off her seat when she found who she was looking for "Eric!" she called, running off to meet him near the stage, where he was sitting and talking with Kira. Well, more like flirting with Kira. "Hi,"

The Earth Ninja looked up "Hey Firecracker," he grinned. Sabrina rolled her eyes and thumped him in the arm "Ow!" he cried, "What's with hitting me?"

"Don't call me Firecracker," she told him "Anyway...I need you're help"

His face became serious "You need my help?" he asked "With what?"

"You see Tori and Blake, over there?" she asked, jabbing her thumb over her shoulder at the Navy and Blue Ninja's. He nodded. "Well, they are _totally_ in love! Its obvious...but they have been dancing around one another for almost a year now, and I think it's high time they got a move on."

"Okay," he nodded "I dont see why you need my help"

"I need you're help, because I can't set them up alone"

The Earth Ninja regarded her words for a second before grinning "Oh, I get it!" he exclaimed "When do we start?"

"Im getting out of here," Kira said "I want nothing to do with this"

Sabrina shrugged and watched her go, as she dropped down into the Ptera Ranger's vacated seat and started planning with Eric, about how they were going to get Tori and Blake together by the end of the night.

_-Scene-_

A while after arriving at the Cyberspace to check up on things; Tori pulled Sabrina away from the stage where she was still sitting talking with Eric, they then grabbed Kira, Marah and Kapri from their respective tables and the boys they had been talking with before leaving the Cafe for their girls afternoon together at the mall. Kapri and Marah were talking about make-over and Kira and Sabrina were exchanging nervous glances as they followed the two sisters out.

"You dont think their talking about us do you?" Kira whispered to the red head, as they looped their arms together

Sabrina looked nervous "I hope not," she murmured "If they try and get us into a make-up store, I say we make a break for it. I think we can make it"

The Yellow ranger nodded and followed the two sisters down the street, Tori who had been listening to the whole whispered conversation between the two current Rangers, grinned in amusement. This was going to be fun.

After finally making it to the Mall the girls split up and agreed to meet back at the Ice Cream stand in half an hour; after which Kira pulled Tori and Sabrina into the music store while Marah and Kapri hurried over to a make stand. "God, she reminds me of -"

"Cassidy?" Sabrina asked, jumping on Kira's topic about Marah. The Yellow ranger nodded. "Yeah...it's like their twins or something"

"That'd be scary," Tori mused "You know, considering that Marah is Lothor's niece and Cassidy is...well...a pain"

Sabrina giggled "Yeah, but Marah is only Lothor's niece by Marriage" she pointed out "Maybe she has a twin that she didnt know about"

Kira and Tori exchanged frowns "Say that is true," the Ptera ranger spoke as she looked over the music CD's in the corner "and Marah is Cassidy's twin, what would that make Kapri?"

"And why dont they know each other?" Tori asked

"Well, Kapri would be the older sister" Sabrina explained, answering Kira before turning to Tori "and didnt Marah and Kapri say something about staying with Lothor when he was trying to conquer Earth, only for the summer?" Tori nodded "Well, maybe Kapri and Marah went with Lothor and Cassidy stayed home or maybe went with another relative?" she suggested, with a small shrug as she turned back to the CDs.

The other two girls exchanged looks, before identical grins appeared on their faces, but they didnt comment on Sabrina's logic.

Time passed and soon all five girls had re-grouped outside the Ice Cream stand, Tori and Kira were eating Strawberry and Chocolate Ice Creams, while Marah and Kapri waited for Sabrina to return with theirs, since the red head was Lactose Intolerant she had to be careful about the intake she consumed, when she returned she carried three cartons of ice cream and handed them out to their respective owners, but before she could enjoy her own she removed a strip of capsules, she took one before turned back to her friends.

"We just got these new sets," Kapri grinned as she followed Kira and Sabrina into the Oliver household that night "we'll have a girls night, with movies and makeovers"

Kira and Sabrina's eyes widened as they placed their purchases on the kitchen table and turned to the sisters "No," Kira said, shaking her head "Im not going through that again. You remember the meteorite?"

"Yeah, you were scary" Sabrina murmured, ducking a swipe from the Ptera ranger in the process "What?" she exclaimed "You were all prissy and proper and -" she shuddered in remembrance

Kira nodded "Im not have another make-over as long as I live!"

"Agreed!" Sabrina nodded

But Marah and Kapri were persistent, in frustration Sabrina and Kira ducked down into the Dino Lab where they found everyone else "Come on girls," Kapri continued as she followed them down the steps "only one...we have colour charts an everything, so we'll find the right colours for you"

"How about natural colours?" Sabrina suggested "as in what I have on now"

Marah frowned "You've got nothing on now"

"Exactly!"

"But -" Kapri started to protest as Sabrina and Kira walked away from them, shaking their heads and trying to push the nagging voices of the sisters out of their heads. "But -"

"Oh for the love of -" Kira started, dropping down into a chair beside Trent, as Sabrina jumped up onto the ledge near the computers and wedged herself in between Hunter and Eric, as she attempted to hide behind the two boys. Meanwhile, Tori stood over by the door watching in amusement and trying her best to keep her laughter to a minimum.

Sabrina spotted her friend and grinned in Kira's direction "Hey, girls" she said, cutting across Marah and Kapri who had been discussing them amongst themselves, as the others exchanged confused looks, when the Phoenix ranger spoke everyone's attention turned to her "I think I remember Tori saying she wanted a make-over!"

"Oh -" Tori said, surprised by the sudden turn of events and started shaking her head rapidly from side to side as Kapri and Marah turned in her direction with identical wide grins; Kira smirked and offered Sabrina a thumbs up in her quick thinking as Tori only managed to glare at the other two girls "No, im okay..." she said, trying to weasel out of the change of events as Marah and Kapri started bombarding her with make-up tips.

Hunter chuckled from beside his girlfriend and wrapped his arm around her waist "She's gonna kill you," he murmured to her

"Serves her right" she responded "She didnt try to save me!"

"They want to give you a make-over?" Eric asked. Sabrina nodded. "I think you should, you'd look amazing..."

Sabrina frowned "What? And I dont know?" she asked

"Uh...no, I didnt mean...what I meant was...uh..." Eric stuttered, under the glare he was receiving from Hunter and the hurt look Sabrina was giving him "...what I meant to say was..."

Connor smirked and intervened "Bro, I'd shut up while your head" he offered advice and Eric fell silent as everyone else laughed at his expense.

**xXx**

Night had finally arrived and excitement filled the air; both former and current Ranger teams were outside the Oliver household, Tori was showing the Ninja team the video she and Sabrina had recorded that day of Dustin trying to teach Ethan how to Ninja streak but to only result in the two of them crashing into a tree seconds after one another. Hayley sat on the porch of the house with Tommy as they watched Sabrina dance around the small bonfire that she had been creating. Hunter, Eric and Leanne sat not that far away from the red head watching her with identical smiles on their faces; although Eric looked slightly confused on what Sabrina was doing.

Tommy chuckled as a series of fireballs hit the wood that lay in the centre of a circle of stones and within seconds a bright blaze was shone throughout the whole clearing. Everyone raised their hands to deflect the blaze from their face and eyes and backed away from the fire slightly as they could feel the heat from where they sat and stood. The fire was as hot as lava and Sabrina smiled as she felt it burn the core of her soul.

Bright yellow orange, flames danced, flickered knowing that they were being watched by an amazed crowd "She could be a fire bender," Leanne murmured, as the others crowded around and watched as Sabrina moved her hands in different directions as the flames followed her movements bring a smile to her face. The fire was a dragon roaring with fury and spitting charcoal, with immense heat that slapped her face. In the middle of the dragon, eyes a warm gold, stood a Phoenix, its wings spread and beating as the flames grew higher and the heat became stronger.

The smell of wood drifted into the air and as it burned it smelt like charcoal. Above the dark black clouds were low in the sky and wisps of smoke flittered towards them, curling in the soft breeze that blew around. The two Ranger teams watched the bonfire with high spirits, and soon Sabrina pulled away from the flames and dropped to the ground as she crawled towards Hunter and Leanne, wedging her way into between the two 'siblings' the fire continued to flicker in front of her and she smiled at her creation. Resting on her elbows she smiled as her Uncle Tommy and her mother joined them; also joining them was Tommy's old friend: Katherine Hilliard.

Katherine had taken over as Pink Ranger on the original Power Ranger team, taking over the Pink Ranger position from Kimberly Hart; and having only met her once Sabrina could see that she was a nice enough woman; but she could also see that she and her uncle had chemistry. Katherine, who was better known as Kat, was generally an introverted, calm woman. She was soft spoken and rarely openly displayed her emotions; when Sabrina questioned her about this, she laughed and smiled at the curiosity of the red head. Kat had also gotten a job at Reefside High School as an English teacher; but Sabrina could take a wild guess and say that Kat's sudden choice to teach at Reefside was more along the lines of being closer to Tommy.

"...I had accepted Jason's challenge," Tommy was saying, as the Rangers sat around him and the fire crackled in front of them; it was the night before the Nationals at the Reefside MX park. Blake was racing tomorrow and everyone was going to wish him luck. But before the events of tomorrow started, they had decided to close the night of the big team up against Lothor and Mesogog with a bang; and a night together was too good of an opportunity to miss out on. "when this blur, knocked us both back away from one another," the Black ranger continued "The other rangers rushed to see if Jason was okay while I faced off against the new ranger...I didnt have a clue who this person was, but she was good."

Sabrina smiled and lay against Hunter as she popped the last of her S'mores into her mouth and swallowed "Yeah, she had you down in seconds" she spoke, turning everyone's attention to her

"Shh!" Eric said from the other side of Hunter "Do we find out who it was?" he questioned

The youngest red head frowned and looked across at the Earth Ninja "Dude!" she said "It was me!"

"No way..."

Sabrina rolled her eyes and chuckles rippled throughout the whole group as Eric gaped at her "Seriously?" he asked "You kicked his butt?"

"Yeah," she nodded "Before he took advantage of the situation and sent me flying onto mine!" she glowered at her Uncle; who chuckled and shrugged.

"I saw an opening, and went for it" he smiled

"Whatever," she murmured, stifling a yawn and lying against Hunter once more as he wrapped his arms around her.

The night continued onwards, the friends moved off away from the campfire. Hayley bid goodnight to her daughter before heading up to bed, Tommy and Kat disappeared into the house and Sabrina guessed they were down in the Dino Lab. Kira, Ethan, Trent, Connor and Eric waved goodbye to their friends and set off home. The Ninja's were staying at the Oliver household for the night seeing as Sabrina refused to let any of them go home and Sensei had said he didnt want to see them back at the Academy until Monday. Hunter had suggested they all stay at the Thunder Academy but the idea was shot down when Sabrina retaliated and declared that they just _had_ to stay with her tonight.

"Why?" Tori had asked curiously

Sabrina grinned "Because I'd miss you too much!" she declared

Everyone laughed at her, even though she knew that she could join them at the academy. But nonetheless, they had agreed to stay at her home with her. The younger red head had smiled in satisfaction and watched as her former team-mates disappeared off. Dustin and Marah had disappeared into the house somewhere, Shane and Kapri had disappeared into the forest earning a shout from Sabrina to not drift too far away as she didnt want to send out a search party to look for them, this only resulting in Shane retorting with a ("We're not kids, Sabrina!") and the red head had given up in her warning.

Leanne and Cam had also wandered off somewhere; and Sabrina wondered how long it was going to take before those two realized they were meant for one another. Soon, the only people left at the campfire were her and Hunter. The Crimson clad Ninja was lying on his back staring at the stars through the open canopy of the trees as Sabrina lay on her stomach beside him, neither of them spoke as the only sound the could be heard was the crackle of the fire behind her. While they lay there, Hunter disappeared back to the house saying something about 'Marshmallows' Sabrina had watched him go, before turning back to the phone in her hands as she replied to a text message from Abby.

"Kira's gonna be so psyched," she typed before pressing send and looking up as footsteps made their way towards her "What you grinning about?" she asked when she saw it was Hunter returning, carrying a bag of Marshmallows, some Hershey's chocolate and graham crackers. He dropped down beside her as she pushed herself up into a sitting position and curled her legs underneath her as she rested on her palm "What?" she questioned, taking a marshmallow and stabbing it with a spear and holding it out over the fire in front of her, she then took a graham cracker and placed the marshmallow it adding chocolate then another cracker and biting into it.

"I just saw Tori and Blake on the porch," he smiled "at first they were just talking, you know? But when I came back out they were practically locked at the lips. I think we're gonna need a crowbar to separate them" he chuckled, before glowering at her for hitting him "Violence!" he reminded her

Sabrina rolled her eyes "Leave them alone!" she told him "Its taken them a year to be open to one another, I say leave them be!"

"As long as he doesnt go making me an uncle, I dont care"

Sabrina froze for a moment before her brain realized what he had said; her face wrinkled in disgust as she cried out "Ew!" and shook her head, clearing it of the image that had sprang to life "I dont need an image of you're brother and my best friend doing the dirty!"

Hunter chuckled as he lay down on his back, as Sabrina crawled towards him and lay beside him.

"You know," she said "You're gonna be an uncle one day..."

He nodded "One day...not today"

"Oh no, not today!" she agreed "I'd kill Tori"

He chuckled again "Oh, and that's not all"

"There's more?" she asked, rolling onto her side to look at him.

Turning his head a fraction of an inch to look at her, he nodded "Yeah. Sitting in you're living room, right now; possibly in the same position as Blake and Tori. Is Dustin and Marah"

Sabrina choked on her S'mores and stared at him with wide eyes "What?" she exclaimed

"Yeah, she was telling him how sorry she was for all the mess she had made last year..." Hunter explained "and that she never meant to hurt him with the whole 'Beevil Incident', Dustin then told her that he didnt hold it over her and that he forgave her. She then dropped the 'L' word -" but he was cut off from any further explanation as Sabrina squealed chewing her lower lip -a trade she had adopted- he chuckled before pulling her into him.

As her laughter subsided Sabrina thought over what he had just told her; Dustin and Marah were on their way to being a couple, same for Tori and Blake. If they werent already couples. That left Cam and Leanne and Shane and Kapri. A grin appeared on her face as she looked over the situation, as far as she was concerned the four latter's were probably on the road to couple-hood, they just needed a push in the right direction. Maybe the walks they had wandered off on were the start of something beautiful. She grinned, as she shifted beside Hunter and made herself comfortable in his embrace, her eyes closing and seconds later her breathing evened out as sleep over took her.

**xXx**

Next morning, Sabrina groaned as she woke. The first thing she noticed was it was warm and she was lying on something solid and not the usual softness of her mattress; she lay still for a moment before everything from yesterday came rushing back to her. She looked up and smiled as Hunter lay beside her, his arms around her. The morning sun was bearing down upon them and everything was silent in the clearing; the fire had fizzled out as bits of charcoaled wood lay in the centre of the stone circle. With a small yawn, she flamed out from Hunter's grasp and appeared standing over him, stretching and groaning as her stiff muscles ached.

"Im never sleeping on the ground again!" she complained, she then looked down at Hunter "Hey!" she said nudging him "Wake up!"

He grunted and shifted onto his back as his eyes opened and landed on her "What happened?" he asked

"We fell asleep outside," she reminded him "come on; im going back inside before anyone finds us and they start jumping to conclusions"

Hunter groaned and pushed himself up, stretching and following her back to the house. When they entered, they were greeted by a yawning Hayley Horizon who was rubbing the sleep from her eyes, as she stepped of the stairs into the hall "Morning," she greeted them both, before looking down at her wrist watch "where have you been, so early?"

"We fell asleep outside," Hunter answered, following his girlfriend and her mother into the kitchen "Kinda hard to stay asleep when you're got the sun in your face"

Sabrina nodded as she grabbed a bowl from the cupboard and a spoon from the drawer, Hayley moved towards coffee machine and started to make herself a cup; as Sabrina opened the Fridge slowly, and knelt down to looking for the milk "Mom, could you pass me my capsules?" she asked and Hayley pulled out a strip of her daughter's medication. It was a small tablet that would help her control her lactose intolerance, enough so she could eat a bowl of cereal.

Suddenly something clicked in the youngest red head's mind, as she was setting the cereal equipment down on the table; Hunter watched her and frowned at the look on her face "What?" he questioned, but she didnt answer him as she turned towards the living room where light snoring could be heard. It was unsteady, and coming from more than one person. Abandoning her breakfast, Sabrina walked to the double doors, joining the kitchen to the living room and smirked as her gaze fell on the rest of her friends.

On the couch, with his back rested against the back of the sofa was Dustin, and his arms were wrapped around the small frame of a brunette female -Marah, with her head buried in his chest and her hand curled into his shirt. On the floor near the front window lay Shane, he was lying on his side, his arm curled underneath him as his free arm wrapped around Kapri, who was lying with her back pressed against his front a content smile on both their lips. On the love seat, was a sleeping Blake Bradley, his arms wrapped around a sleeping Tori Hanson as her head rested against his chest.

And on the floor under the blanket from the back of the three seater sofa, and lying on cushions, were the two content forms of Cam and Leanne. The second youngest red head was curled up beside Cam, who lay flat on his back, although his right hand rested on Leanne's waist.

All eight of them were sleeping peacefully, and Sabrina couldnt help the grin that appeared on her lips "Aww," she cooed, returning to the kitchen and grabbing her camera from the top of the fridge. Hunter and Hayley watched her closely, and when the youngest Red head left the room once more they followed her to see what she was up too this time. As Sabrina snapped the picture of her friends, the older two smirked and grinned at the sight before them. "They'll try and deny this ever happened!" Sabrina told her boyfriend and mother, before holding up her camera "But I got proof!"

"You're cruel," Hunter teased

Sabrina nodded "Yup!" she grinned, and returned to the kitchen to finish her breakfast. The moment she had finished her breakfast, the trap door leading to the Dino Lab opened and Tommy and Kat appeared on top of the stairs, both looking sleepy. Sabrina motioned for them to be quiet, as they pointed into the living room.

"Aww," Kat cooed

"That's what I said," Sabrina smiled

Tommy shook his head and started to brew another coffee for himself and Kat, as Hayley started on the breakfast. The smell of bacon was soon wafting through the house and the sleeping Ninja's in the living room, started to come around.

But once they were awake, they wished they werent...as the teasing had begun.

_-Scene-_

Later that morning, Blake sat on his bike as his friends moved past him; wishing him luck in the next race.

"Good luck," Tori had wished him, and despite the teasing she had gotten from Sabrina that morning, she kissed his cheek.

Blake grinned and nodded, as he watched the blonde walk off towards the sidelines, and line herself between Sabrina, Kira, Marah and Kapri in front of the boys. As they stood behind them. Blake then moved to the starting line and the race began. The racers sped around the dirt track, Blake was long ahead of the other riders as the Rangers and his friends cheered him on from the sidelines. He neared the finish line and he blasted across the finish line first.

The other rangers old and new cheered loudly as Blake was declared the winner and held it high as Shane and Dustin hoisted him into the air.

_-Scene-_

Clutching Blake's trophy, Sabrina stood on the porch of her home as her friends readied themselves to leave; it was the last thing on Sunday afternoon and Factory Blue was leaving that night and Sensei had purposely said he wanted Tori, Shane, Dustin and Cam back at the academy on Monday. The only two who seemed to be staying were Leanne and Hunter and that was only because they were at the Thunder Academy which was in Reefside.

"Well," Shane said "we're ready"

Sabrina frowned and stared at her friends "Why do you have to go?" she asked, "I haven't had as much fun as I did last night...since the last time we were a team"

"We have to go back," Cam told her "we have jobs to finish. Same as you do"

The red head nodded "I know," she sighed "It's just...I miss you guys. So much!"

"We miss you too Sabrina," Tori said, wrapping her arm around her 'sister' "but you know where to find us, and we know where to find you. It's not like we're a million miles away"

Sabrina smiled and nodded, she was then hugged by them all as the Wind Ninja's readied themselves to head back to Blue Bay. Just as Blake was about to leave he turned to Sabrina and looked at his trophy "Keep it safe?" he asked

"Seriously?" she asked, surprised that he was willing for her to keep it

"Yeah," he nodded "It'll give me a reason to come back"

The red head grinned "You know you're welcome here regardless to whether I have this or not, right?" she asked "but since you asked. I'll guard it with my life!"

The former rangers chuckled as she clutched the trophy closed to her and glared at potential criminals. Including the Dino's who had joined them at that point. "It was great to finally hang out with you guys," Connor said "Hope do it again sometime"

"Definitely," Shane grinned, high-fiving the current red ranger "Well, we gotta go" he turned to Sabrina "Keep it real"

She grinned and nodded, watching them off. She hugged Blake after he had kissed Tori goodbye and took off towards his Motocross bike. An engine roared to life and he took off up the dirt path and disappeared from view. As Tori was pulling out Sabrina moved to the edge of the porch "Shane!" she called "Can I have you're Battlizer?"

"I'll mail it to you!" he called back, while laughing. Then they too disappeared.

As their former team-mates disappeared, Leanne, Hunter and the current rangers watched them go from the porch. Sabrina hugging Blake's trophy.

* * *

**A/N: Finished. Haha...like Blake was getting that trophy back whether Sabrina was allowed to keep it or not. :D**

**Argh. Im dragging right now; been awake for Nine hours; after only getting 4 hours sleep last night. But I managed to finish this. I did finish it last night, but it was so late that I was so tired that I had to upload it today. Have fun.**

_Comet Warrior_ **has once again helped out with the ideas for this chapter. So everyone say thanks to him.**

**Anyone else notice its Friday 13th today? Any suppositious people out there?**

_All OCs is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Anything unrecognizable belongs to myself and Comet Warrior_

_Chapter updated 13th August 2010 at 7:10PM_


	30. Drawn into Danger

_The Phoenix Series_

_Dino Thunder: The Secret Phoenix_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: This should be 'In Your Dreams' but since Sabrina faced her fears in **_Ninja Storm: The Firebird_** writing her into this would have been pointless. So instead its skipped that episode and gone straight onto the next one.**

* * *

**Drawn into Danger**

* * *

"Over here," Ethan spoke, as he dived around Sabrina and stole the soccer ball from the red head; and dribbled it up the pitch towards Connor and Trent. The four were on the school soccer field after school hours, and messing around having a little game of two on two. Ethan and Trent vs. the two soccer stars. Sabrina grinned as she chased after Ethan and skidded across his path, effectively kicking the ball from his possession and sliding it towards Connor as the Blue ranger was forced to jump over her legs to avoid a collision.

As Connor dribbled the ball towards the net, Trent came out of no where and skidded across his path "Woah!" the boy in red exclaimed as he stumbled.

Trent rounded his friend and kicked the ball into the net as it hit the back; the White ranger then raised his hands into the air to claim victory.

"Goal!" Ethan cried, as he, Connor and Sabrina approached their team-mate "the young rookie takes down the mighty McKnight and Soccer Queen in a stunning upset," he commented as he and Trent performed the teams' secret handshake.

"Where did you learn to slide tackle like that?" Sabrina asked, as she made her way towards her soccer bag which sat on top of the bench on the sidelines of the pitch.

"I used to play in a league when I was little," Trent answered her "Guess I still got some moves"

The red head nodded "Cool," she grinned, "Uh-oh..." she added as she spotted Randall walking towards them

"Oh great," Connor sighed also spotting the principal

Randall stopped short of the friends "I hope you four have a permit to use the field after hours?" she questioned, eyeing them suspiciously...

"Of course," Sabrina grinned, digging around in her soccer bag and pulling out a pink slip, she unfolded it and handed it over to Randall

The older woman sighed "Yes, well, everything seems to be in order" she said, holding out the note for Sabrina to take back; the red head reached for it, but Randall kept a firm grip "May I suggest some Anti-fungal spray?"

Connor scoffed and Sabrina jabbed him in the stomach with her elbow as he gasped and doubled over. She then offered Randall a sweet innocent smile, as the older woman merely glared at her, before turning and walking away. "Have a nice day Miss. Randall" Trent called after her, waving cheerily along with Randall, also earning a glare. Once she was fully out of view, Sabrina rolled her eyes and turned to the boys.

"Is it only me that gets a strange feeling about her?" she asked

"What do you mean?" Ethan asked

The red head shrugged and looked over her shoulder "I dont know, it's like...she's hiding something; I swear I've seen her somewhere before...and I dont mean in school" she added as Connor opened his mouth to speak.

"It's just you," Connor responded, patting her shoulder

The younger teenager frowned before shrugging; maybe it was just her imagination playing with her "Ah never mind," she murmured, before turning to Connor once more "Same time tomorrow?" she questioned

"Yeah," he nodded

It was Ethan's turn to frown "What's the same time tomorrow?"

"Soccer practice," the two Soccer stars answered

"Wanna join?" Sabrina asked

The Blue ranger looked sceptical before nodding "Sure," he agreed "What about you, Trent?" he questioned

"I can't," the White ranger answered "Carson Brady is gonna be at the Cybercafé to sign is latest graphic novel and there is no way I am missing that"

Sabrina grinned "Oh yeah, I forgot about that" she laughed

"Isn't he like your total comic book, God?" Ethan asked, taking a draught of his bottled water

Trent nodded "Yeah. He's the best!" he grabbed his soccer bag from the grassy floor "Im just so stoked that I actually get to meet him!"

**xXx**

Next morning, Sabrina sat at the bar in the Cybercafé finishing up on some homework she had yet to finish because of Ranger duties; she was scribbling away at her essay on Reptiles her head bobbing along to the beat that was coming from her headphones; the Cybercafé around her was filled with comic book kids all waiting to meet and get an autograph from one source: Carson Brady. The red head, wasnt much of a comic book reader and therefore was staying clear of the centre of the floor. Carson Brady had shown up about half an hour ago; and already the cafe was packed with his fans.

Rubbing her eyes, Sabrina blinked and looked up; she could still see the words she had written a few minutes ago in front of her vision even though she was blinking to get rid of them. She had been writing for far too long now and was starting to get dizzy from staring at the page to long. All around her lay her text books, fact sheets, pens, pencils, highlighters and other various instruments that she needed. "God," she murmured "Uncle Tommy...why do you want a 10 page essay on Reptiles?" she questioned, although she wasnt expecting an answer. With a heavy sigh, she turned back to her essay, but not before something caught her eye and she glanced up towards the table were Carson Brady was sitting and frowned as she spotted Principal Randall standing in front of the table.

"What's she doing here?" the red head asked, removing her headphones and moving closer to the table as she pretended to clear up a booth not that far away,

"...You are such a wonderful artist," Randall had just said "I love the way you draw those little pictures. Please, except this gift from one of your biggest fans"

Chancing a glance over her shoulder, Sabrina frowned as Randall offered a pen to Carson. But it wasnt the pen in general that caught the red head's attention it was the design. It reminded her of something that looked like it had come from Mesogog's fortress, but also the aura that was radiating off of Randall was a little outputting. There was a glimpse of white around the edge of the woman but in the centre it was black. Midnight Black. Evil. Sabrina shuddered slightly, before shaking her head in irritation as something flashed to life.

**Memory**

_"Where's that egg?"_

_A hand appeared and scooped up the Dinozord Egg, before a flash of green rebounded in the area and Elsa appeared in view._

**Memory**

"Thanks, uh..." Carson Brady's voice snapped Sabrina out of her trance-like state "I can never have too many pens"

Randall leaned in slightly closer "Perhaps you could use it on you're new project?" she inquired

By this point, Sabrina was so put off by Randall's flirtaoues behaviour and the irritation of not being able to remember where that 'memory' had surfaced from, that the Red head turned away and returned to the bar where her books were situated. Her phone buzzed on the wooden table top as a text came through; she checked it and groaned as she saw it was Connor. She was late for practice. Collecting her books up, she stuffed them behind the bar, and rushed into the back room to change into her soccer clothes before grabbing her bag and rushing out the back door into the alley beyond and flamed out.

_-Scene-_

"I am so late!" she exclaimed, skidding to a halt beside Kira and her uncle as they watched Connor and Ethan play against one another on the field "I am so sorry!"

Kira chuckled and shook her head "Connor was the one worried, that something had happened"

"He's such a worry wart," the red head smiled, before shaking her head "No I was at the Cybercafé finishing up that Reptile report, and I kinda lost track of time. What I miss?"

"Not much," Tommy answered "Ethan's just practising with Connor until you arrive."

"Really?" she asked "I think Ethan's having way too much fun"

The other two laughed, as they watched Ethan steal the ball from Connor before the Red ranger returned, stole the ball and kicked it into the net. The two boys high-fived as Sabrina run out onto the pitch "Okay, so you beat Ethan" she grinned "How about taking on someone who's in you're league?" she asked

"Hey!" Ethan protested

"No offence"

The Blue ranger grinned and shook his head "None taken,"

"You're on," Connor said, as he and Sabrina faced one another in the centre of the pitch. Ethan held the ball and stood between them, before placing the ball on the grass in the small white dot that was painted into the green field. He backed away and stood between Tommy and Kira "Go!" he commanded, and the two Soccer stars battled it out for the ball. Sabrina kicked the ball at Connor, as it passed straight through his legs; she then fluttered around him and dribbled the ball up the field.

Using a slide tackle, Connor slid across her path. Sabrina yelped as she stumbled losing the ball to him; he grinned and headed towards his goal line, before Sabrina came out of no where once more, rolled across him and twisted the ball out of his reach. He frowned and watched as she headed back down the field, he shook his head and gave chase. Battling her out for it once more, trying to slide into her path. This time she was ready, she kicked it under the red ranger seconds before he landed and jumped over his legs to avoid a collision, she then regained control of the soccer ball and kicked it into the net.

The second the ball it the back of the net, the trees, sky, and field all lost its colour, a frown came to Sabrina's face as she turned to look at Connor and noticed that he still had colour in him. So did she and so did the others "What's going on?" she asked, looking around

"Dr. O you're thought's on this?" Kira asked, turning to their science teacher

Tommy shook his head, equally confused as they were "No clue," he answered, as Sabrina and Connor joined the other three

"This is crazy," Connor commented

"What's happening?" Ethan asked

But Tommy didnt seem to be listening, but was heading towards another side of the field, where the woods started "Hang on guys," he said "Let's take a look" and he passed through off the field and into another dimension of sorts. With Tommy, Connor and Kira on one side of the page, Ethan and Sabrina stood on the reality side.

"Check that out," Ethan grinned

Connor frowned "Okay, any guesses on where we are?" he asked

"Im thinking Alternate Dimension," Kira suggested

"Im thinking Comic book dimension," Ethan added as he passed his hand through to touch Kira's shoulder, and it changed to a 3D effect, he grinned "Oh this is so cool"

Tommy exchanged looks with Connor "Im experience with these kind of places," he shook his head "not so cool" he looked around "Let's just be careful, keep our eyes open"

"Oh no problem there; I dont want to miss anything" Ethan told him, and he passed through following the others who had walked off.

Sabrina watched them and sighed "Yes; let's all go for a walk into a world we know _nothing_ about - what could _possibly _go wrong?" she asked, her tone dripping with sarcasm, but she followed after them anyway.

_-Scene-_

After a short walk the five rangers came to a halt in a small huddle, as they discussed what they were going to do now, coming up with nothing four pairs of eyes turned in Ethan's direction "What?" he asked, taking in their stares, he frowned "Guys, what?"

"What do we do now?" Sabrina asked

The Blue ranger frowned "you think I know?"

"Well, you are the comic book expert," Connor pointed out

"Bro, I usually just read them," Ethan reminded them "Going inside? This is a whole new thing"

A sigh escaped the other's lips, before an energy collision appeared, kinda like an invisiportal except the colours were red and orange instead of black and green; the energy cleared and a monster-like creature stood in front of them "I am Fridiga," it stated "Who are you?"

"Fridiga?" Sabrina asked "what kind of name is that?"

"How dare you evade my kingdom!" the monster continued "intruders must be destroyed!"

Kira glanced down at the others "Someone please tell them brought along a real big eraser?"

"I knew I should have brought my work!" Sabrina mumbled

"Leave this place!" Fridiga demanded, firing lasers at the team of five as the ground behind them exploded and they were thrown to the frosty ground, as the monster cackled.

Picking themselves up from the ground, the five fell into formation "I hope we can morph in this place," Ethan commented

"One way to find out," Sabrina told her friends, who nodded

"Ready?" Connor asked

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"Phoenix Power, Power Up!"

Thankfully enough, they were able to morph.

Fridiga glowered at them "You dare to challenge me with you're colourful costumes?" and she rushed forward at them.

"Come on!" Tommy challenged, as the Rangers met her head on. Connor and Sabrina ducked and rolled under an attack, as Kira kicked up and flipped backwards; Tommy ducked a swipe but Ethan was the first to take the first fall, as a blue spark erupted as she swiped across his chest and he hit the ground with a thud. Kira aimed a high kick which the monster ducked, and deflected the Ptera ranger's punches before soon Kira met the same fate as Ethan.

Tommy was next; he jumped over Fridiga and aimed a kick for her back, she spun around and blocked the attack. Gripping his wrist as he aimed a punch, she twisted his wrist and grabbed his shoulder pulling him off the ground and flipping him backwards over her as he landed beside Kira.

"Hit it!" Connor said, as he run at Fridiga, Sabrina following him. The Scarlet ranger spun around as she aimed a sweep for the monsters feet, she jumped up before ducking as Connor aimed a high kick for her head. Gripping Connor's wrist the monster kicked him in the chest and sent him flying into Sabrina who had rushed at her commanding her to leave Connor go. The two groaned as they skidded across the ground, side-by-side as the others grouped around them.

"Here's what real power feels like," Fridiga told them, as the gem on her forehead glowed again and fired lasers at them; thinking fast the rangers threw themselves aside and rolled as four out of five, removed their lasers from their waists and fired them back. Sabrina frowned and looked down at her hands, she'd had a Phoenix Blaster once...but she hadnt used it in a while, and therefore forgot how to summon it. She had been so determined and relied on her Fire Staff more often than anything and now she had the Phoenix Blade. Would she need the Blaster? But before she could voice her question or answer it herself, Fridiga's voice cut through her thoughts and startled her back to reality.

"You can't destroy me!"

Pushing herself to her feet, Sabrina summoned her Fire staff to her hand "Fire Staff!" she commanded, before jumping forward. Her friends had tried their lasers - it was her turn now. She jumped down and landed in front of the monster as it grabbed her staff, twisted it and then threw her back "Whoa!" Sabrina yelped, as she hit the ground with a thump. Thankfully enough she landed on a soft patch of dead grass, and therefore the thump didnt hurt as much.

"Tricera Shield!" Ethan commanded, and taking over in Sabrina's attack the Blue ranger landed beside the Phoenix ranger, seconds later "That didnt go as planned!" he commented

Sabrina shrugged "At least it was a soft landing"

Ethan chuckled and nodded as he looked up as Connor tried his luck with the Tyranno Staff. He jumped forward and opened the jaw on the staff, as it bit into Fridiga's hand as tiny sparks appeared. The monster then reacted and kicked at Connor, sending him flying backwards onto the ground. Unfortunately, he didnt land on anything soft and Sabrina and Ethan cringed as the red ranger landed on his back - hard.

"That had to hurt!" Ethan proclaimed. Sabrina nodded in agreement.

"Ptera Grips!" It was Kira's turn. Her grips chirped before the Yellow ranger jumped through the air and slashed downwards. Fridiga gripped her wrists, spun her around and threw her away like a rag doll. As Kira hit the ground the others crowded around her protectively.

"Brachio Staff!" Tommy commanded "Energy Orb!" he turned his staff in 360 circle and threw out the orb; it soared towards the monster who stopped it and threw it back. The orb surrounded the rangers, as their suits exploded and they were thrown backwards by the blast. As the hit the ground soft white snowflakes flittered down around them.

Connor frowned "Is that Snow?" he asked

"How can it be snowing?" Kira asked

"It's her world," Ethan answered, pushing himself up "she makes the rules"

Grinning to herself, Sabrina pushed herself up to her feet beside Ethan and flicked her wrist as a fireball appeared "Well, let's break some!" she told her friends throwing off the fireball "If a Fire Ninja got into a fight with an Ice Queen...who do you think would win?" she asked sarcastically, over her shoulder to her friends and team-mates "My money...is on the Fire Ninja!"

"Fire and Ice," Tommy smirked "Two polar opposites. Yet both needed to avoid conflictions in the elements"

**xXx**

Meanwhile in the real world, the Cybercafé was bustling as usual. Not too bad where Hayley needed all hands on deck, but with a few regular customers "Here you go," she said, handing over the change to a young boy before he moved off back to the table he was sitting at and Carson Brady approached the bar "You look like you could use a pick-me-up" Hayley grinned at the artist.

"I've been up all night drawing," Carson answered her, placing his folder on the desk beside him "I guess it shows"

The older red head smiled and handed over a pre-made coffee for the artist, just as Trent arrived at the bar carrying a tray of cups and glasses ready to be washed. "Hey Carson," he greeted, as Hayley took the tray and placed the glasses and cups with the other cups that were waiting to be washed. "What's up?"

"Just who I stopped by to see," Carson smiled, putting down his coffee, and reaching for his planner beside him "Advanced copy on my new comic," he explained, pulling out a bed of papers that were fitted together and handing it to Trent "Thought you might want to check it out before it hits the stands"

Trent looked surprised "You're kidding?" he questioned

"Nope," was the answer "I finished it last night. Can't believe how fast I wrote it," Carson frowned "I was drawing like I was possessed or something"

"Well this is great," Trent smiled "Thanks"

Carson nodded "I hope you like it; I gotta get it to my publisher" he grabbed his planner "Bye"

Trent watched him leave and turned back to papers in his hand, he frowned however, and when he saw the contents "Well, that's weird" he murmured

"What is it?" Hayley asked as she arrived beside him

He showed her the papers "Look," the picture he was looking at was in fact Fridiga, and she was attacking the Dino Rangers.

**xXx**

"Look out!" Sabrina screamed, as she was thrown backwards. This whole Comic world was freezing, and she mentally thanked destiny for making her the protector of the Phoenix. If she wasn't, she would probably have been frozen to death by now. But it was a wonder that her friends werent shivering or frozen by the immense coldness of this world, they didnt have any firebird inside them to warn them. _Wait a minute_ the red head thought _didnt Sensei say something about a connection once?_ she frowned, maybe she had a connection to her friends, that helped her to protect them in situations like this; or it could have just been her good nature that made her want to protect them and since the Phoenix was under her control...well, it didnt really have a choice in the matter.

Her friends lay around her in the snow covered grounds, Connor was mere inches away from her and she touched his shoulder feeling warmth spread through her fingertips and into him; he turned his head a fraction of an inch and looked up at her, as he felt himself soft shivering from the inside out. He smiled beneath his helmet and made a mental note to thank her for this late.

"You'll regret entering my frozen kingdom!" Fridiga yelled out at them

Tommy looked up at the monster "Like we have a choice!" he countered getting to his feet "Trent! We need you're help!" he yelled out

Sabrina frowned could Trent really hear them? If he could...now would be a good time to answer.

**xXx**

"Trent, we need you're help?" The White ranger asked, a look of confusion passing over his face as well as Hayley's "You dont think their really in here, do you?"

Hayley frowned and reached behind the counter as she pulled out the cordless phone and dialled her daughter's cell number; it rung and rung before a click sounded and Hayley preyed that it was Sabrina answering _'Hey, you've reached Sabrina; unless its a life or death situation...im gonna have to call you back; ciao"_ Hayley rolled her eyes and hung up before turning to Trent "No answer...and she really needs to change her voicemail" she motioned to the comic "Keep looking"

"Look at this," he said quickly; turning a few more pages "its Connor, Kira and Ethan"

"Tommy and Sabrina are in there two," Hayley frowned "You didnt say anything to Carson did you?"

The White ranger shook his head "No!"

Suddenly a deadly thought struck Hayley as her eyes widened "See how it ends!"

"Im not sure I want too," Trent murmured, turning to the last page; he looked at it for a moment before closing it, a feeling of dread filing him inside.

"Trent. What happens?"

"The Power Rangers don't survive" he answered her, fear and panic coursing through his veins. He opened it to the last page once more, where a huge picture took up the last page. It was that of an explosion, but the rangers were caught in the blast. "There's gotta be an explanation for this," he spoke "Like how am I not written in here?"

Hayley sighed "Maybe its some warped plan for you to see the others destroyed first," she suggested clearly lost for an answer. Suddenly he walked away from the bar causing her frown to deepen "Where are you going?"

"I gotta find Carson," he told her before leaving completely.

Hayley sighed and watched him go, she turned her gaze to the phone in her hand and shook her head "When did my life become so complicated?" she questioned herself...before nodding to herself "Oh right...when Sabrina found out the truth"

_God, I miss the days when we could believe the Phoenix didnt exist _and with that final thought she returned to work

**xXx**

After yelling out, Tommy run forward taking hits to the chest with the lasers but nothing stopped him; he continued his pursuit and slashed across Fridiga; as the others picked themselves up from the ground "Dr. O!" Connor yelled out

"Think it's time to go Triassic?" Ethan asked

"Oh yeah!" Connor agreed, summoning the shield, the second they had gotten back to their upright state, Fridiga turned and fired lasers at them, sending them back to the ground. Forcefully.

**xXx**

Back in the real world, Trent was having no trouble trying to understand what was going on with the Comic in his hand; Carson didnt know the identity of the Power Rangers -at least he hoped he didnt- and the only other people who wanted the Rangers destroyed were Mesogog. Did that mean they had gotten to Carson? And forced him to draw a comic where the Rangers were destroyed? He knew it was not a nice thought...but he prayed it was the last one.

"Carson!" the White ranger called out, spotting Carson Brady just passing the fountain in the centre of the city plaza, the man in question stopped and turned at the sound of his name, and smiled as Trent came to a stop beside him.

"Trent," he greeted "What's going on?"

"You tell me," Trent responded and he thrust the comic back at the author "Whats the deal with this comic?"

"What do you mean? I told you, I finished it last night"

"Why do the Rangers lose at the end?"

Carson shrugged "To tell you the truth, I dont remember drawing half of it" he admitted "It's just a blur"

"You said you felt like you were possessed or something?"

"Well, yeah, I got this new pen" he pulled out the pen Randall had given him "and the ideas just started flowing out of me..."

Trent stared at the pen as his suspicions were confirmed; Mesogog and Elsa were behind this. "You can't get that comic published," he told his idol

"Are you crazy?" Carson questioned "This is the best work I've done in years! No one's gonna stop me from publishing it"

Trent sighed, there was only one way that would stop Carson now; looking around to make sure that no one was watching he turned back to Carson "Mind stepping back a minute?" he asked. Carson did has told, slightly confused on what was going on. "Ready!" he commanded as his morpher appeared "White Ranger, Dino Power!" he added and his suit appeared over his body as his helmet snapped into place.

"Is this some sort of trick?" Carson asked, as the White ranger now stood in front of him.

"No," Trent answered "I thought this would be the only way you'd listen to me"

Carson scoffed "and you were jealous of my job?" he asked

"Listen, we dont have much time" Trent said, getting straight to business "Some how the other rangers got trapped inside you're comic book. I've got to get them out"

"I'll do whatever I can to help," Carson agreed "What do you need?"

Trent looked thoughtful "Give me the pen, I think I know how to change the ending of your story"

Still confused, Carson did as instructed and watched as Trent drew himself into the story, before being absorbed into its pages.

**xXx**

"Connor!" Sabrina exclaimed, as she run to his side and skidded to a halt in front of him; the red ranger lay behind her as the others re-grouped around him. Sabrina and Tommy standing protectively in front of the others.

"Now, to banish you forever!" Fridiga said, walking forward

"Hang tough guys," Sabrina said, as Connor got up behind her. Despite wanting to hold their ground, the Rangers had started to edge backwards in the snow to avoid a hit with Fridiga. They had to admit, she was pretty strong...for a villain.

Fridiga looked menacing as she stormed towards them "This is your final chapter!" she concluded, before a battle cry startled her and turned her to the right. Trent appeared, and planted a kick in her stomach.

When he landed he spoke "This story is not over yet!"

"Trent!" Kira cried, and the others rushed towards their friend

"Ready guys?" the White ranger asked.

"Go for it!" Sabrina said, as she stepped behind them

The others nodded "Super Dino Mode!" they commanded, as their suits changed.

"Tyranno Power," Connor roll called "Red Ranger!"

"Tricera Power," Ethan continued "Blue Ranger!"

"Ptera Power," Kira spoke "Yellow Ranger!"

"Brachio Power," Tommy added "Black Ranger!"

"Drago Power," Trent finished "White Ranger!"

And as one force, the five rangers raced forward to fight Fridiga; Sabrina watched from behind and waited for an opening to get in and help. It came after Trent had punched forward and jabbed the monster with the spikes on his wrist. "Full Power!" she commanded, jumping into the air and pushing off of Trent's shoulders. As she landed she removed the Phoenix Blade from her waist and slashed downwards across the monsters chest as flames followed her trail of action and direction.

Fridiga sparked dangerously

"Use, your Dino Gems!" Connor commanded, as Sabrina fell back into formation beside him

Soon their suits started to grow as individual screeches and roars were heard from the gems; their energy increased rapidly and the six of them threw out an energy mean of pure heat which collided with Fridiga causing her to explode; the rangers turned their back on the explosion.

**xXx**

"A much better ending," Carson nodded, as he had been watching the events take place in the comic from the pages of reality; suddenly the pages started to glow and six blurs appeared as the rangers returned. Standing in front of him as clear as day. "Excuse me while I geek out," he told them, "uh this is too much"

"Thanks for all you're help," Tommy nodded

But Sabrina wasnt paying attention to her team-mates anymore. No, her attention had been drawn in the opposite direction as her eyes widened behind her helmet. Fridiga had just staggered towards them, her body emitting light grey wisps of smoke. "Uh, guys" she stated, but the others paid her no attention, she rolled her eyes "Guys!" again, she went unnoticed. God, Fridiga could have destroyed them and they wouldnt have known it "GUYS!" she yelled.

"What?" they all turned in her direction, but didnt need and answer as they spotted what was making her shout at them.

"You can't escape me that easily," Fridiga told them, as Connor skidded behind Sabrina and came to a stand still on her right flank

Sabrina glanced over her shoulder "Looks, like we got one more chapter" she told Trent

"I'll just let you guys handle this," Carson spoke, as he took off for safety.

Returning her attention to the monster, Sabrina fell into a defensive pose as she and the others started to circle their new threat. "No one invited you here," Kira spat

"No matter," Fridiga responded "I will rule this land as my new kingdom!"

Connor stepped forward "Are you through?" he asked "'Cause I am! - Shield of Triumph!" he commanded, summoning his shield and holding it up. While Tommy and Trent took off, Kira, Ethan and Sabrina stepped forward and threw out their hands as their powers swirled together and touched the shield. It glowed, and soon Connor stood in phase one of his Battlizer glory "Battlizer! Engage!" he commanded further, as fire erupted around him and his Phase two was taken into account.

The fight was a short one; with Connor giving everything he had. Fridiga tried to deflect him, but soon she was rendered helpless and ended up being thrown backwards away from the red ranger. Connor finished off the fight with the laser canons of his Battlizer as a huge explosion shook the city and a blast of fire erupted in the place Fridiga had fallen.

Within seconds of the monster being destroyed, the Rangers had re-grouped; and Carson was approaching them "That was amazing!" he breathed

"The pen," Trent said, taking the ten from his idol "It has to go. You mind?" he asked

Carson shook his head

As Trent held up the pen, Sabrina frowned and caught her friends' wrist before he could destroy it "Wait!" she said, taking the pen from his grasp and staring at it. It was the same one. "No, it can't be," she murmured to herself. Her hand tightening around the pen in her palm, as something flashed to mind.

_"The things I do..." Randall sighed, she was walking back through the empty dig site "Now, where's that egg?" she grinned once she spotted it, and walked over, uncovering it from the dirt. She stared down at the egg with a malicious intent, as there was a flash of green and -_

"Sabrina!"

The red head sighed as her eyes re-focused on the pen that was _missing_ from her hand, and up at her uncle Tommy who was shaking her shoulders. She growled inwardly before speaking "Where's the pen?" she questioned

"Gone," Trent answered, motioning to an array of bright sparkles in the air "Are you okay?"

Okay? He had just destroyed the damn pen that could have told them everything! The memories that had filled her mind when she touched it, she remembered them vaguely. They were fuzzy, but she knew they were her own, why else would she be seeing them? But, no! He had to go and take the pen from her before she could find out the truth! And she couldnt return to that memory because he had destroyed the damn object! "Im fine!" she spoke, through gritted teeth; trying _very_ hard not to show how annoyed she clearly was.

**xXx**

Friday morning dawned early, and Sabrina sat in her usual love seat at the Cybercafé; Connor, Kira and Ethan took up the three seater beside her, as Tommy and Hayley sat on the last sofa. Ever since they had gotten rid of the TV that they had, a new sofa had been added in, along with a single chair; making the sofa area seem more cosy. With more space, the red head spread her legs as far as they could go, which wasnt far given the fact that she was so small. The tips of her toes brushed against the arm of the love seat, but she didnt seem to care, as she rolled over onto her stomach and surveyed her friends.

"You guys finish that report on Reptiles?" she asked, stifling a yawn

Ethan nodded, before eyeing her suspiciously "Are you okay?" he asked

"Me?" she questioned "Yeah. Im fine...why wouldnt I be?"

In truth, she was anything _but_ fine; she had been awake have the night trying her best to remember the memory that pen that Carson had been given by Randall; had caused her to remember. She still figured Randall was somehow involved in everything for 2 reasons. 1) She had been acting really malicious yesterday when she had given the pen and 2) why had she appeared in the memory, if she had nothing to do with everything in the first place?

The memory of course, was about an egg. A Dinozord egg? Why would Randall be so interested in a Dinozord Egg? She knew nothing about Dinozords, morphers and Power Rangers. Except for the fact they saved the city every other day and they used Dinozords to do it. But other than that, she was as clueless as any other civilian. So that begged the same question, why was she looking for a Dinozord egg? And what did she know about them? If she knew anything at all.

"You just seem..." Ethan trailed, as the doors to Cybercafé burst open and Cassidy and Devin walked in; each wearing superhero outfits. But what caught the friends' attention was the fact that they seemed to dressed as the Power Rangers. Well...Two of them anyway.

"What are you two supposed to be?" Kira asked, spotting her classmates also

Cassidy frowned and turned in the singer's direction "I'll have you know; im going to be the next Phoenix ranger!" she declared

Sabrina had to bite her lip to keep from laughing out loud "What about you, Devin?" she asked, trying to minimise her laughter

"I dont know," Devin answered

Cassidy rolled her eyes "What does it look like, Sabrina?" she asked the red head "He's the new Tricera Ranger, of course"

Sabrina and Ethan exchanged looks, exchanging identical grins. This was all too much, and soon Sabrina broke into a well held fit of giggles. Cassidy glared and stormed out the door, Devin following after her quickly. Connor, Kira and Ethan chuckled as they watched her go, before turning to Sabrina who was shaking her head. Her laughter subsiding, as Trent approached the couch area.

"What's so funny?" he asked

"Cassidy," Sabrina answered "Her and Devin are the 'new' Tricera and Phoenix rangers"

The White ranger nodded in amusement "That would be fun to see" he commented, earning a head nod in agreement from Sabrina.

"What you got there?" Kira asked, pointing at the comics in her friends' hand

"The new graphic novel," he answered "I've been working on it since that battle with Fridiga," he explained "I showed it to Carson, who showed it to his publishers. Who published it, a couple of days ago"

Kira smiled "Cool. What's it about?"

"Us, actually" Trent answered quietly "Well, Ranger us"

His friends nodded, and he passed them each a copy so they could check it out for themselves. Silence fell between the friends before giggling was heard from Sabrina, over on the love seat.

"What?" Trent asked

The red head grinned "I was just thinking about how much Connor look's like a real hero," she commented "But his muscles are waaay too big!"

"Hey!" the red ranger complained, "Their life-size thank you very much!" he flexed his arm to prove his point. Bringing another fit of giggles over Sabrina, who turned back to the pages in front of her.

The silence continued before Ethan smirked "Hey check it!" he grinned "I beat the monster, by out-thinking him!"

"If you were that smart," Connor retorted "You'd know what's in the school's mystery meat..."

Ethan rolled his eyes "Dude, why do you _think_ I bring my lunch?" he replied

Tommy was the next to comment on the book "Reading about the Black Ranger, has really showed me that I always step into a fight when you guys need me," he commented "Maybe I could take a few more breaks..." only to earn a few dark looks from the rest of his team-mates "Im kidding!" he told them.

As the story progressed, Sabrina and Kira gaped at the pictures of themselves as Connor and Ethan remarked about how 'enhanced' they looked; earning slaps across the back of the head from the two girls; who in turn glared at Trent, who shrunk down in his seat. A glare from either Sabrina or Kira was bad. Getting glares from _both_ girls at the _same_ time was terrifying.

"Hey, if I looked like _that_ in my uniform," Sabrina spoke, turning to Connor who had just cracked a joke about the way she looked "Hunter would never be able to speak coherently when he saw me"

Kira nodded in agreement and turned to Trent "Trent, I know you mean well...but I'm not Power Girl and Sabrina's not Jean Grey" she told him "Maybe next volume, stop drawing us like that?" she motioned to the picture of the two 'enhanced' Yellow and Scarlet rangers; who were fighting back-to-back with one another on the page.

"Where did you -" Trent started to ask

"My Father's brother run's a comic book store," the Ptera ranger answered "I worked with him one summer; that's how I know about comics" she smiled

He smiled back, before their little moment was interrupted my Sabrina's giggling once more. She was now sitting in a normal position in the love seat, as her mother sat beside her. "Aww look..." she cooed, staring at the last page of the book "Trent's the mysterious white knight...he saves the day...and..." she grinned in Kira's direction as the Ptera ranger suddenly looked nervous

"What?" she asked

Sabrina turned in Trent's direction, grinning widely as his face turned a dark shade of red "After the White Knight saves the day, he rides off with his one true love...the Ptera Ranger!" she giggled at the looks on her friends faces, before ducking to avoid being hit by two pillows that soared through the air intending to hit her. "MOM!" she yelled.

Hayley shook her head and chuckled at her daughter, who was still hiding from her two friends who refused to make eye-contact; as Connor, Ethan and Tommy sat back and laughed at the scene in front of them.

For now things actually felt...well...Normal.

* * *

**A/N: Hehe, Sabrina can be a witch sometimes. But its all good fun isn't it not? She did the same to Tori and Blake, so why shouldn't Kira and Trent endure the same? Their so blinded by love that they deserve some teasing. May push them to get a move on to stop enduring the teasing. :D**

**Anyway, that was 'Drawn into Danger' sorry it wasnt out sooner. I was writing it last night and well...I became really sick last night. Stupid sugar. But its up now. **

**So review (pretty please)**

**~*Kara*~**

**PS. As per usual, **_Comet Warrior_** helped me with the twists and turns.**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 15 August 2010 at 2:36AM_


	31. House of Cards

_The Phoenix Series_

_Dino Thunder: The Secret Phoenix_

_xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: OMG! Not long left till Dino Thunder is over. I finished this season faster than I did Ninja Storm. And you guys have been utterly amazing all the way through. I can't thank you enough.**

* * *

**House of Cards**

* * *

Sabrina grinned as Connor grabbed her waist as she kicked the ball into the net, he groaned as he let her go "Damn!" he complained "I hate when you do that"

"You're just jealous," the red head responded "that im better than you"

"Ha! Yeah right!"

The red head shook her head as she hurried towards the goals and grabbed the ball, they didnt have a goalie on the field it was just the two of them, just messing around before class. Something they usually did before school. Kira and Ethan were sitting over with Cassidy and Devin, the two boys playing a little card game and Trent was no were to be seen.

"Hey, you going to Prom?" Connor suddenly asked, as Sabrina threw the ball into the air and hit it with her head back towards him; he hit it against his chest and dropped it to the ground placing his foot on top of it to steady it

Sabrina shrugged "I dont know," she answered "Haven't really talked to Hunter and im not planning on going unless he's my date"

"Its coming up to the end of the school year," Connor said "Hunter should know there's prom"

"Probably does" she nodded "Hey, since you're so interested in who im going with, who are you going with?"

The Red ranger stumbled over the ball as Sabrina came up beside him and stole it; he growled "That's not fair!" he called after her as she run ahead of him dribbling the ball

"Answer the question," she said, turning to face him

He shrugged

"How about Krista?" Sabrina asked "You really like her,"

Despite himself Connor grinned "Yeah...but, no" he shook his head "What would she see in me?"

"Well you never know," she said "I mean it doesnt hurt to ask"

Connor gaped at her "Does rejection mean anything to you?"

"Oh my God!" Sabrina laughed "Dude, every guy is afraid of rejection; you just gotta suck it up"

"Even if I did want to take her," Connor continued "I wouldn't even know how to ask"

The Red head stared at him "You're serious?" she asked "Con, no guy knows how to ask out a girl. Look at Hunter; he didnt ask me to be his girlfriend, it just sorta happened. We just clicked; and you and Krista definitely clicked!"

He shook his head "But I -"

"Connor!" she snapped "If you dont ask her of you're own free will, im gonna drag you over there and tell her that you want to take her!"

The Red head shook his head "You wouldnt -"

"Try me!"

Connor stared at her, he knew Sabrina all too well now. He knew that whatever she said, she would actually follow through with it; the red head stared at him and turned heading off the pitch towards where Krista had been sitting a few moments ago "Okay!" he said, running up and catching her wrist "I'll ask her!"

"Good," Sabrina grinned.

The bell rang over head and the two sighed; collecting their things and hurrying off to class.

_-Scene-_

"Okay, we got Stegosaurus, Brachiosaurus and Brontosaurus," Tommy Oliver was saying from the front of the class, as he read three Dinosaurs off the board behind him; "What are some other herbivores from that era?" he asked, turning back to the students. No one raised their hands, he sighed "Ethan, you should know this" he stated, but the Blue ranger made no move to answer. "Ethan, are you alright?" again, Ethan didnt answer. Tommy sighed "Does anyone want to tell me what's going on?"

Kira raised her hand "It's Principal Randall," she answered "She took Ethan and Devin's Dragon War card"

"Dragon War?" Tommy asked "Isn't that a kid's game?"

A ripple of laughter drifted around the room "Come on!" Ethan defended "It's a strategy game for all ages" causing more laughter to ensure from his class-mates.

"Well, I hate to side with Randall on this," Tommy spoke "But you know you're not allowed to play cards at school"

"Dr. O," Ethan sighed "She took the Ruby Dragon Card"

Devin nodded in agreement "Dr. Oliver, it was brutal man"

"Alright, look" Tommy sighed "I'll talk to her after school, maybe I can get them back. But for now, can you guys please pay attention?"

Ethan and Devin grinned like idiots "Hey, anything for you Dr. O" the Blue ranger commented.

Sabrina, who had looked up when Kira had spoken rolled her eyes and returned to her notes. Sometimes Ethan made her wonder who really was the youngest of the Ranger team. Her or him. At the end of the lesson, the rangers and their classmates started to file out of the room as Sabrina approached her Uncle. "You mind if I tag along, while you go see Randall?" she asked

"Why?" Tommy questioned

"I need to get a new permit," she answered "you know so me and Connor can use the school field for practice tomorrow"

The Black ranger nodded in understanding "Sure" he said

Sabrina collected up her things; stuffed her books into her backpack and grabbed her folder from the desk "Ready" she said, to her uncle who was waiting by the door. She ducked out into the hallway adjusting the straps on her backpack before following her uncle down the hallway, Connor and the others were standing at their lockers as Sabrina told them where she was heading and she would meet up with them outside. They nodded and she disappeared around the corner with her uncle, before coming to a halt outside the Principal's room.

_-Scene-_

"...Now let's go make you into something big and nasty to defeat the Power Rangers," Randall murmured as Tommy pushed open the door and Sabrina stepped inside, ahead of him. The red head stopped short in her steps as a bright green and black light appeared, and she gaped at the sight before her.

"I knew it!" she cried, startling Randall who turned to face the two of them "I knew there was something about you!"

Randall, or now Elsa, glared at the red head "You're too curious for you're own good, you know that?"

"So I have been told!"

Elsa glared, before Tommy spoke up stepping in front of his niece protectively "Go find the others!" he told her, over his shoulder. Sabrina nodded and took off out the door, as she could hear Elsa and her uncle talking in the room behind her, before a series of crashes where heard. She glanced over her shoulder to see Elsa following her down the hallway. Her eyes widened as she skidded around another corner and ducked into an empty classroom.

"Sabrina," said a familiar voice and the red head looked up to see Kat staring at her curiously "Is everything alright?"

The red head shook her head "Randall! She's Elsa!" she explained "I have to find the others"

"Well, they just went that way" she pointed down the hall, leading away from her class room "I think Kira wanted to grab something from the Music room"

Sabrina nodded "Thanks Kat" she shouted over her shoulder as she flew out of the room and sprinted down the hall

Kat shook her head as she watched the 16-year-old go, "Be careful," she called after her, but the teen was already gone.

_-Scene-_

The final bell rang loudly, as the students started filing out of the corridors and onto the grounds, surprised to see Tommy and Randall fighting on the lawn in front of the school. Whispers were flittering around between friends and clicks as Cassidy and Devin pushed their way to the front of the students the blonde ordering for the camera to be ready.

"Okay, don't you think Dr. O is going a little overboard to get you're card back?" Kira asked, turning Ethan as five out of six rangers stumbled out of the school

"Maybe he knows something we dont," Trent spoke from behind her

Connor looked back at him "Like what?"

"I dont know," Trent answered "Look, there's gotta be a reason he's fighting her"

Ethan frowned "What is Dr. O doing?" he asked "he is so gonna get fired!"

At that moment Sabrina skidded to a halt beside her friends "It's Elsa!" she told them

"Who?" Connor frowned in confusion

"Randall?" Kira questioned

Just then Randall flipped backwards, a white glow covered her body and when she landed it was Elsa in her place; the student body screamed and ran for safety.

"See," Sabrina said,

"You fight well for a Science teacher," Elsa stated, squaring off against Tommy

"You're not bad for a Principal," Tommy retorted

Elsa shook her head "Former Principal," she told him "Tell the School Board I resign!" and she threw her arm into the air and disappeared through an Invisiportal

"No!" Ethan exclaimed as she disappeared

"No?" Connor asked "What are you kidding?"

"She has the Ruby Dragon Card!" the Blue Ranger stated

_-Scene-_

After Elsa had fled the school grounds, Tommy had disappeared back into the school and the teen rangers were making their way away from the building, discussing what had just happened "I can't believe we didnt put it together" Connor sighed "I mean, they look exactly the same! Except one has glasses"

"Clark Kent and Superman look the same," Ethan pointed out "No one ever put's that together"

"Good point,"

Sabrina sighed and rubbed the back of her head "I knew there was a reason why I didnt trust her!" she complained "When we found the Dimetrozord, she morphed right in front of me. But the bump to the head must have caused me to forget"

"No one blames you," Kira pointed out "It wasnt you're fault"

The red head shrugged "I know," she sighed "But this has been bugging me for months! When Carson Brady was here, the look on Randall's face when he gave her the pen. When I saw the pen, before it was destroyed, a flashback came flooding back to me; but I could never put two and two together. Until now"

"Well we know now," Trent told her from behind Kira

Sabrina nodded "So, what we gonna do about the card?"

"I still can't believe she got that card!" Ethan complained "I've been looking for that card since I was a kid"

The others grinned at him

"Look, maybe I can do something about it" Trent suddenly said from behind the others.

They stopped and turned in his direction. "Like what?" Ethan asked

"I dont know," the White ranger answered "Maybe I can think of something," he grinned "just leave it to me" and he took off

Exchanging confused looks, Connor, Ethan and Sabrina turned in Kira's direction

"What was that about?" Ethan asked

"Don't look at me," Kira said "I can't figure him out any easier than you guys can"

Sabrina grinned "You sure about that?" she asked "I mean, you guys _have_ been spending alot of quality alone time together"

But before Kira could respond, Tommy appeared "Hey guys, we still meeting later for training on the edge of the woods?" the Black ranger asked

"Yeah, we'll be there" Connor nodded

"Dr. O, who's the new principal gonna me?" Kira asked, turning the gaze away from Sabrina and onto Tommy

Tommy sighed "I don't know," he answered "im heading over to the school board right now to explain what happened"

"What you gonna say?" Sabrina frowned "The former one turned out to be an evil second-in-command, to the evil Dinosaur who wants to revert Reefside and the whole world back to the Dino Era?" she frowned

The others stared confusedly at her

"What?" she asked

Tommy shook his head, "See ya later," he said, getting into his jeep and pulling out as the four teens headed towards Connor's car.

**xXx**

That afternoon, Connor, Kira, Ethan, Sabrina and Tommy met up on the edge of the forest ready for training, the only person who wasnt present was Trent. "Where's Trent?" Tommy asked, noticing the White ranger's absence. The others shrugged, they hadnt seen him since he had disappeared from school claiming he was gonna try and retrieve the Ruby Dragon card, which was impossible now that Elsa had it. It would be foolish to go to Mesogog's island to try and retrieve it.

"We don't know," Connor answered "He has been acting a little weird lately. Like there's something he isn't telling us"

"Well, Trent isn't exactly the most open about what's going on in his life" Ethan reminded him

"And what's with him going after the Ruby dragon card?" Kira questioned

"He'll be here," Tommy sighed "Maybe he just got hung up at the Cybercafé"

Sabrina frowned "But im here," she pointed out "When I left mom was fine"

The Black ranger shook his head "Then I dont know..." he told them, before a growling noise was heard from behind. The rangers turned to the sound as a life size version of the Ruby Dragon stood behind them.

"Speaking of the Ruby Dragon, card" Ethan pointed out

"Elsa didnt waste any time," Connor said, through gritted teed

Kira nodded "and if Trent went after the card -"

"Not good," Ethan shook his head

"We'll find Trent later," Tommy told his students "Right now we have more pressing things to deal with"

The others nodded and fell into formation "Ready?" Connor asked

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"Phoenix Power, Power Up!"

"Super Dino Mode!" four out of five rangers commanded, as they rushed forward to intercept the monster. Sabrina frowned as she watched them, sometimes before a different ranger wasnt fun. The others got all the cool upgrades, not that the Phoenix Blade wasnt a cool upgrade because it was, but she wanted a super - something. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Sabrina waited for her moment as Tommy flipped over and kicked the Ruby Dragon, when he landed Ethan and Kira used his shoulders as a spring board to attack the dragon.

When they landed, Connor flew past them; he gripped the Dragon's shoulder and pulled him through the undergrowth of the forest before slamming him into the side of a tree. After Connor had slammed the dragon into the tree, he fell back with the others as Sabrina flipped over him "Fire Staff!" she commanded "Full Power!" the staff ignited in flames as she slashed downwards at the Dragon, before slashing across his chest after she landed. The Dragon sparked, but didnt explode. Sabrina's eyes widened as he gripped her shoulders and threw her through the air and sent her crashing into the others, knocking them to the floor.

"The Ruby Dragon," the creature growled "always wins!"

A series of white laser arrows flew through the air and collided with the back of the Dragon, as Trent finally arrived on his ATV "We'll see about that" he said, jumping off and reaching for his Drago Sword "I'll handle this freak myself" he told the other rangers "if he's up for the challenge"

"Trent, that's crazy!" Connor said, from behind the Ruby Dragon

"Connor's right," Tommy added in "He's too strong to take on by yourself"

Trent was silent for a moment "I know how to play his game," he told his friends

"Speaking of games," the Dragon growled out "Why don't you tell you're friends the truth?"

"I dont know what you're talking about" Trent responded, although the Dragon had caught Sabrina's attention once more. And without a second thought Trent rushed into battle with the dragon. Sparks flew in every direction and not just from Trent's attacks, but also from the Dragon's attacks on the White Ranger. The two suddenly take to the air in a series of blurs that remind Sabrina of Ninja streaking; they clash and Trent his sent back to the ground.

"Trent!" Tommy said, rushing forward with the others "are you okay?"

"Yeah," the White ranger answered

Sabrina and Connor skidded to a halt in front of their fallen friends; a fire ball sprang to life in the red head's hand as Connor removed his Thundermax laser "We got him!" Connor declared

"Wait!" Trent called out "Let me take him"

"What's the matter with you?" Sabrina asked "and what is he talking about?"

As the words left her mouth four bright energy beams rained down upon them, Sabrina barely had enough time to issue a flame defence attack as the lasers hit the ground and it exploded; the friends were thrown into the air and back down onto the ground with a heavy thud, groaning and picking themselves up an invisiportal opened and Elsa and the T-Drones appeared around the Ruby Dragon.

"We see more of her as Elsa," Sabrina spoke "than we did when she was Randall!"

"Attack!" Elsa yelled and the fight was on

As the other Rangers took on the T-Drones and Dragon, Elsa and Trent went at it "I heard you been looking for me Trent," the Goth woman said, as she held down his sword with her own "Is there something I can do for you?"

"How about; go away forever" Trent stated, before pulling his sword free and ducking around her, the moment he straightened she slashed across his chest and sent him flying backwards as Connor and Sabrina jumped over him, having just dealt with their own group of Tyrannodrones.

"And what fun would that be, huh?" Elsa questioned "then I wouldnt get to see you reveal you're big secret"

Connor and Sabrina exchanged looks, and then glanced back at Trent "What is she talking about?" Connor asked "What big secret?"

"It's nothing," Trent answered "she's just trying to mess with us"

"Then why dont you tell them?"

Sabrina looked between Elsa and Trent; what was going on?

"Can you guys take it from here?" The White ranger, avoiding the subject as best he could. Especially with Connor and Sabrina around, it was clear that these two didnt trust him.

Hesitantly Connor nodded "Yeah," he agreed, pulling Sabrina away from the White ranger and towards Elsa "Kira! Ethan!" he called the other two over "You ready?"

"Yeah!" the three agreed, and gave the Triassic Shield an imprint of their energy as Connor's second Ranger form took control.

"Battlizer!" the red ranger commanded "Engage!" the armour appeared over his body "Cannon's! Power Up!" the cannons took charge on his shoulders as the other three pulled back and run off towards Tommy and Trent. Connor took to the air in seconds and fired off his energy lasers at the Tyrannodrones as the ground exploded and they were sent flying before disappearing. When Connor landed, Elsa and the Ruby Dragon also disappeared.

"Nice one," Trent congratulated the Red ranger after they had all re-grouped. Kira nodded from Connor's right flank, as the other three stood up to his left. But the red ranger wasnt paying attention to the others, he was staring at Trent.

"Trent, what was she talking about?" he asked

The White ranger sighed and turned away from his friends; he couldnt tell them his secret. They'd murder him.

"If there's something you need to tell us," Tommy nodded "Now is the right time to do it!"

"We're you're friends; whatever it is Trent, it can't be that bad!" Kira said in the voice she always used when he was around

Sabrina and Ethan nodded in agreement

**xXx**

The fight was over - for now. But now the rangers were more pressed about trying to get Trent to open up about what he was keeping from them, Tommy was sitting in the captain's chair in front of the computers, as Sabrina sat on the ledge beside him. Kira, Ethan and Connor stood either side of him, staring at the White ranger. "Trent," the Black ranger started "We're a team. We're doing something that takes the ultimate trust in one another"

"If you're holding back on us," Sabrina spoke up "How are we supposed to trust you out there in battle?"

Trent nodded as he listened to them "You're right," he sighed "Okay, look; this is how it is - I went to Mesogog's lab to get the card back"

"You what?" Kira asked "By yourself?"

"I found an Invisiportal and it took me right there," he explained "I was just trying to help you out Ethan. So I took a shot"

The Blue ranger nodded

"That wasn't a real smart thing to do," Tommy told him

"Yeah, it was stupid" Trent sighed "I got knocked out by that thing; I barely made it to help you guys"

Ethan turned in his teacher's direction "Dr. O, he was just being a good friend" he said "any of us would have done the same thing"

Connor nodded in agreement turning back to Trent, but Sabrina's eyes were trained on the White ranger. Something about this didnt feel right, but she couldnt put her finger on what.

"Well, none of you better in the future" the Black ranger told them all "That's all I can say"

"It won't happen again. I promise"

"So, that's it?" Sabrina asked "That's you're big secret?"

Trent nodded "Look, I gotta go. My head's still feeling foggy"

"Okay, get some rest"

"See, you guys later" and he turned and left.

Sabrina watched him go; something about this didnt sit right with her. Why would he lie about going after the card? Yes, they would have tried to stop him but...this wasnt big enough for Elsa to want him to tell them so badly. Something else _had_ to be at play here.

"Something on you're mind?" Tommy asked, startling his niece from her thoughts

"Uh?" she asked, with a small frown, before realizing what he was talking about "Oh, huh...I dont know" she sighed "There's something that's not quite right with him"

"He's had a good knock to the head," Connor answered "I'd be feeling kinda spacey too"

The others threw him looks, as he quickly added "You know, more than usual"

"Yeah," Kira nodded

The Computers beeped and the team of five spun around to see the Ruby Dragon on the screens "Let's go!" Tommy stated, as he jumped up and fell into formation with the others

"What about Trent?" Connor asked

"Let him get his head back together," Tommy told him "We'll call him if we need help"

The Red ranger nodded and raised his wrist "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"Phoenix Power, Power Up!"

_-Scene-_

"Back for more!" the Dragon growled as the Rangers arrived; he rushed forward slashing in every direction as the rangers were flipped and thrown around like rag dolls. Sabrina was the first in and the first to hit the floor, also meaning she was the first to get back to her feet and try her luck once more. She locked her Phoenix blade with the monster's talons and held fast before he flipped her, slashed at her and sent her rolled backwards away from him. She rolled back to her feet as the others crowded around her. The monster then fired lasers and the ground erupted.

"That was harsh," Connor complained, pushing himself into a sitting position as the others lay on their stomachs or backs around him; each with a weapon in hand

Ethan was the first back to his feet "Okay, this guy needs a little hover love" he smirked, bringing up his morpher "Hover Craft Cycle!" he commanded as the bike appeared. Flipping over the monster the Blue ranger landed on his bike and rode towards the Dragon, evading two laser attacks and firing with his own lasers as the ground around the Dragon exploded "Ariel Mode!" and the bike transformed. He flew down so that he was level with the monster, before flying around him in a circle firing lasers and sending the Dragon backwards.

A yell from behind caught the Dragon's attention the second time and he turned in time to see Trent come into view, the White Ranger landed and slashed twice at the monsters chest before he was gripped by the shoulders.

"Trent!" Connor yelled from behind the Dragon as Ethan rejoined the others "Watch out!"

Throwing out his arm, Trent sent off an energy wave from his Dino Gem; as the Dragon stumbled backwards away from him with the blast.

"Let's bust out the Z-Rex blaster on this trading card phoney!" Connor commanded, as the five Dino Rangers removed their special weapons and combined them together.

"Nothing beats the Ruby Dragon!" the Dragon growled

Sabrina smirked "You sure about that?" she challenged

"Ready!" Tommy nodded from the front

"Aim!" Trent added

"FIRE!" Connor finished, firing off a beam of energy; it hit the monster dead in the chest as ripples of blue energy rolled off of him, before he tilted towards the ground and exploded.

As per usual the black rain clouds appeared as acid rain drops fell on the destroyed pieces of the Ruby Dragon and seconds later he stood at 30ft and towering over them "It's Zord time!" Trent said into his morpher

"Phoenix!" Sabrina proclaimed into her own, and seconds later her Zord came into view followed a thunderous footfalls of the others.

"Triassic Time!" Connor commanded, as the other three gave him the imprint of their energy he needed; as the Triassic Rover came into view "Dr. O, you think you can handle the Mesodon?" he asked

"You got it!" Tommy agreed as took to the Zord with the Shield of Triumph

Sabrina then turned to the others as they each took to their respective Zords and created the Phoenix-Saurus Megazord "Alright!"

"Nice view!" the Ruby Dragon stated as he took to the air and it wasnt long before Trent followed him; the Dragon was ready and caught the Zords' tail as Trent attempted to attack. He tossed it aside and the Drago-Stego Megazord hit the ground as it rumbled.

"We've gotta work together!" Trent told the others

Sabrina nodded from beside Connor "He's right!" she agreed

"Let's do it!" Tommy agreed, and the three Zords stood side-by-side, the outside of their Zords glowed and they aimed their weapons at the Dragon above them. Firing off three energy waves of power, each washing over the dragon in one single wave; within the blaze the Dragon growled at the intense pain as it started to disintegrate before exploding and falling to the ground in pieces.

Sabrina grinned "Didnt you know?" she asked "The Power Rangers always win!"

**xXx**

"See ya later Kat," Sabrina smiled as she left the English room, where Katherine Hilliard was finishing packing away her equipment. The last lesson of the day for the red head had been English, and even after the final bell had rung she had stayed behind to talk with Kat. The Conversations usually consisted of life when Kat was a Power Ranger, but they had to be careful on mentioning the Ranger's names; and so had resorted to using alias. And if anyone had asked, Sabrina usually came up with a lie and just said Kat was a citizen in Angel Grove at the time of the Power Rangers. This was partly true of course.

But it was nice for the red head to actually talk to someone who wasnt her uncle Tommy and was on the outside of her Ranger group. Today however, the conversation had been about Prom and how Sabrina was going to approach it with her boyfriend. Hunter wasnt a student at Reefside High, but Sabrina couldnt exactly imagine going to one of the biggest nights of her life without him.

"Bye Sabrina," the older blonde called after her

Turning the corner outside the English room, Sabrina almost ran smack into her uncle and her friends "Oh, well that settles me coming looking for you" she grinned, as Tommy steadied her

"Where you been?" Kira asked

"Talking," Kat smirked as she appeared behind the red head, as she closed her classroom door

Sabrina grinned "Getting advice actually" she corrected, smiling up at Kat from over her shoulder

The older blonde returned the smile "Well, I gotta go" she smiled at Tommy "Bye"

"Bye Kat!" Sabrina called happily after her as the teacher disappeared down the stairs behind them, before turning to her uncle "Snap out of it!" she said, snapping her fingers in front of his face and giggling with Kira.

The group carried on walking for a few minutes as the conversation that the others had been having before finding Sabrina ended, it was about the Ruby Dragon Card. After they had destroyed the Dragon yesterday, proving that it _wasnt_ unstoppable after all, the others had taken to trying to get Ethan to drop the childish games.

"That's okay," the Blue ranger sighed "I wouldnt expect you to understand"

"Ouch!" Connor hissed in mock hurt, causing Sabrina to laugh at him.

"Anton!" Tommy suddenly said, causing the three behind him to look around quickly and Sabrina to stop short before crashing into Kira "How are you"

Anton Mercer smiled as he shook hands with Dr. Oliver "Tommy," he greeted "Im fine" he answered "Hey, I understand that you're looking for a new principal"

Trent smirked as the looks on his friends faces dropped and their exchanged frightful looks as Tommy said "Why? You interested?"

"Uh, I think Dr. Mercer is much to busy to run a school," Sabrina said quickly,

"Yeah," Ethan nodded in agreement "Far to busy"

Mercer smiled "Uh, relax everybody; she's right" he glanced across at Sabrina who shrank back away from him, a small beeping sound was heard as he pulled out his pager "You see, even as we speak" as he pulled out the Pager, another object came with it. The Ruby Dragon Card. It fell to the floor as the others frowned in confusion, and Ethan leant down to pick it up.

"Uh, How did you get this?" the Blue Ranger asked

"I honestly have no idea," Mercer answered, taking the card "Trent is this yours?" he asked his son

"No," Trent chuckled nervously, looking up at his friends "I dont know how it got there"

The others were unconvinced. Mercer's breathing suddenly evened out and he started to fall forward towards the friends and Tommy, "Anton," Tommy said nervously "are you alright?" he asked

"Im fine!" Mercer whispered, but he was clearly not fine. His legs gave out and he fell to the floor, landing on his knees as Tommy and Trent held onto him. Sabrina exchanged looks with Connor, Ethan and Kira each wondering the same thing. What the hell was going on? "Im fine"

"We should get you some help," Tommy suggested

"No!" Mercer stated, getting back to his feet and taking off down the hallway away from the Rangers. Tommy looked back at the others before following him.

As her uncle took off after his old friend, a nagging voice in the back of her mind told her that if she wanted answers, now was the time. "Go!" Sabrina said, pushing Ethan and Kira forward as they followed Tommy, Connor followed and Sabrina run after him.

"Leave him alone!" Trent called from behind "He's a doctor!"

The chase continued for a few more minutes; Tommy calling after his friend to wait. But Anton didnt heed the calls and continued onwards until he got to the Science classroom. He ducked inside and when the Rangers entered he was found leaning against the back table. Tommy was the first in, followed by Ethan, Kira, Connor and Sabrina. Trent pushed his way through the front of the group just as brightly coloured lights formed over Anton's face and body; he turned wildly towards the Rangers as he transformed into -

"Mercer is -" Connor gasped in surprise, as Sabrina hid behind him

"Mesogog!" Tommy finished the Red ranger's statement.

Yes. In front of them, was the newly transformed alter ego of Anton Mercer - Mesogog.

"Oh, this is one crazy week!" Ethan commented; referring to everything that had happened. Randall turning into Elsa. The Ruby Dragon battle. And now Mercer turning into Mesogog. Yes, definitely a crazy week.

Kira felt her heart drop in her chest as she turned to Trent who was stood beside her "This is you're big secret?" she asked him, suppressing the tears that wanted so bad to flow. He had lied to them...lied to her! "You knew this all along?"

"He's my father!" Trent protested "How could I tell you?"

"You will pay for betraying me Trent," Mesogog growled, his attention on the White Ranger

Trent shook his head "I never betrayed you!" he protested

"Betrayed us if anything!" Connor snapped, his face a picture of Thunder

"Silence!" Mesogog roared, the shimmering lights reappearing and he changed back into Anton Mercer.

Falling to his knees, Mercer looked up at his son "Trent," he sighed "Im sorry" and throwing his hand into the air and disappeared through an Invisiportal.

With Mesogog gone, Sabrina re-appeared from behind Connor. Her eyes narrowed in on her sole target and she glared heavily and heatedly at him. He had lied to them! Put them in danger! Yes, everyone deserved secrets, but a secret that meant life or death? No! They were a team! And on a team there were no secrets! Secrets, got people hurt and worse. "You lied to us!" Sabrina spoke in a low voice, startling the others who had seemingly forgotten she was there.

"Sabrina!" Tommy yelled "Sabrina, no!"

The red head had launched herself at Trent, her face a mixture of anger and frustration. It was clear that she didnt trust him that was no big secret. But the look on her face was a murderous one and the others feared what she'd do given the circumstances; as she moved forward Connor wrapped his arms around her waist and held her back, as Tommy stepped in front of her and Trent; and gave the White ranger one hell of a disappointed look.

Trent sighed and turned away from the others; Ethan and Tommy both held looks of disappointment. Connor was angry. Sabrina was looking ready to kill him, and therefore was being restrained by Connor. But the worst was Kira. The look on her face was a mixture of anger, frustration and betrayal. And this look was the worst of them all; he had betrayed them! Betrayed her!

They'd never trust him again.

* * *

**A/N: Finished.**

**Three more to go! What's to come? Any guesses? You'll find out soon.**

**Should Hunter and Sabrina go to Prom? Yes or No?**

**Review (Thank you)**

**Night**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted © and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 17__th__ August 2010 at 5:43AM_


	32. Test of Trust

_The Phoenix Series_

_Dino Thunder: The Secret Phoenix_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for making you wait; have been caught up with writing another story. The chapters are shorter on that one for the minute. But im so close to the end on here; but its also a nice distraction. Keeps the idea's flowing and i also dont get bored of writing the same story over and over again.**

**On with the story.**

* * *

**Test of Trust**

* * *

"I always knew Mecer wasnt exactly PTA material," Ethan spoke, as he stood opposite Dr. Oliver and Kira in the Dino Lab, as Connor paced back and forth in front of Sabrina who was glaring at him, he had been pacing now for the majority of half an hour and it was seriously starting to get on her nerves "But Mesogog? That's whack!"

Finally deciding to stop the Red Ranger before he wove a crater in the floor, Sabrina grabbed his shoulders and stopped him "I'll tell you what's whack," she said, turning to Ethan "him not telling us"

"Look," Kat sighed, as she sat up near the computers "I know you guys are mad about this, but dont you think you should give Trent a chance to explain? I mean, maybe there is a real good reason behind him not telling you"

Tommy frowned in her direction, trust Kat to be the loveable peacemaker in everything "Well, I hope there is" he told the former Pink Ranger "because if there's not I'm gonna have no choice but to tell Trent to surrender his morpher. And give up being a Power Ranger" he sighed and walked away.

As her uncle left Sabrina frowned when Ethan spoke "Give up his morpher?" he asked "I thought they could only be taken away if we were destroyed?"

Sabrina nodded "To unbind them from our DNA they have to be destroyed," she explained "But if their taken away we still get our powers"

"Can you imagine life without our morphers?" Kira asked "You know, still having our powers and knowing that Mesogog is still out there. But not having the ability to morph?"

The red head nodded "I dont know," she answered "Sometimes this whole Ranger deal...is seriously a pain in the ass!"

_-Memory-_

_"Who are you?" the Red ranger in front of her asked_

_"Seriously?" Sabrina responded "im the girl who saved your ass! The least you could do is try saying thank you!"_

_The Pink ranger stepped forward "Thank you," she spoke "You'll have to excuse us; we've met two new rangers today. One of which is evil and working for Rita Repulsa"_

_Sabrina nodded "Understandably," she commented "I'll tell you who I am, if...you tell me where I am, and what year it is"_

_"Angel Grove," the Yellow ranger answered "1993"_

_"Perfect!" Sabrina groaned_

_The Red ranger moved forward and caught her wrist "Now," he said "Who are you?"_

_"My name is Sabrina," she answered "and im 10-years out of my time zone!"_

_-Memory-_

"Travelling to the past was fun, and I got to uncover my Zord," Sabrina explained "but there was major future consequences I had to avoid. That and I didnt even know how to get home!"

The Dino rangers frowned as they listened to her story "But one bad experince shouldnt hold you back," Ethan pointed out

"It didnt," Sabrina answered "But ever since I was thrown into the Ranger world...my life has been turned upside down. Granted I met some of my best friends through being a ranger, but there are some parts of it that I didnt ask for"

"Like the Phoenix?" Kira asked

The red head nodded "Yeah," she sighed "Like the Phoenix..."

_-Memory-_

_"This is what I know so far," Tommy Oliver said as he sat beside his niece in her home in Blue Bay Harbour; and he pushed the handwritten notes towards her across the coffee table._

_Sabrina sighed and picked up the papers as she looked over them "17 years?" she questioned "that means..." and she calculated the maths in her head "im gonna die when im 33 years old?"_

_Timmy shook his head and placed his hand on Sabrina's shoulder "No, that's just what I found, with the help of Billy. But he's not sure if it's all true. The Phoenix is a creature that no one will ever understand. I guess it depends on the nature of the protector and the strengths he holds"_

_Sabrina looked up "so if im strong, I'll survive?" she questioned_

_Tommy stared at her, what could he say? She was family. He couldn't tell her that she would most probably die on her 33rd birthday, she was only 16, and he didnt want to scare her "That's up to you, you're the keeper, the protector...it's your choice when the time comes"_

_-Scene-_

_"We're done talker!" Hunter said, raising the Gem of Souls ready to strike the orb; Sabrina stared at the orb as it suddenly became surrounded with flames. As the Gem of Souls got closer to the flames it glowed and two ghostly figures appeared out of it._

_"Put it down Hunter," a voice said_

_"Who are you?" Shane asked, as the Thunder brothers looked up_

_"Mom?" Hunter asked "Dad? Why arent you?"_

_"She is the right one Hunter," his mother told him_

_"She can bring you back?" Blake asked_

_Sabrina shook her head, this had been a fluke. She didnt even know how she had doe it; she just wanted Hunter and Blake to be able to see their pairents, something was telling her that they needed the truth; even if she didnt know what that was._

_"Yes, she could," the Thunders father answered "But this isnt the right reason..."_

_"Why not?" Blake asked_

_"Don't take her away from her mother, like we were taken from you..." his mother responded_

_-Memory-_

"You see?" Sabrina asked "Sometimes being a Power Ranger and the Phoenix, is not exactly fun" she sighed "I've been kidnapped; half turned, fully turned. Turned on my friends to the point of near destruction..."

Connor nodded "But if you hadnt become a ranger, you wouldnt have the life you have now"

She smiled "True; I guess there is an advantage to being a ranger" she then turned to Kira "What about you?" she asked "What if you had to give up you're morpher?"

The Yellow ranger shook her head "I wouldn't be able to deal," she admitted

"Oh, now that is ironic," Connor scoffed "I remember when you didnt want it to begin at all"

Ethan and Sabrina exchanged smirks; as Kira scoffed "Yeah right!"

_-Memory-_

_"I wanna know, know where you're at._

_Im at the front, but you're still at the back._

_Oh, can you tell me where, tell me where you're at?_

_Freak you out, Freak you out_

_Freak you out, Freak you o-out._

_Freak you out, Freak you out_

_Freak you out, Freak you o-out"_

_Kira sang on the school grounds_

_-Scene-_

_"The three of you have detention! For one week, starting today. Now if there are no further questions..."_

_The three teens burst into protest immediately; Connor about Soccer practice. Kira about band practice and Ethan about Computer club._

_"I didnt think so!" Randall yelled, before storming into her office and slamming the door behind her_

_-Scene-_

_"All im trying to do is give you guys the heads up," Ethan called after them "Stuff happens out here! Just dont come crying to me when you fall in a giant sinkhole!" seconds after the words had left his mouth the ground opened beneath his feet, causing a chain reaction as a second sinkhole appeared beneath the feet of Connor, Sabrina and Kira._

_"SINKHOLE!"_

_-Scene-_

_The four teens picked up seperate glowing gems from the table in front of them; the rocks began to glow brightly before fading._

_"Well?" Kira asked "What are they?"_

_-Scene-_

_Kira landed on the ground with a thud, the creatures were getting closer; as she opened her mouth to scream. But instead of a normal scream a sonic blast erupted from her lips._

_Connor, Sabrina and Ethan covered their ears, as they turned to the Kira and the sound._

_-Scene-_

_"Okay, so we all agree," Connor said, looking between the other three "no one talks about this? To anyone!"_

_"I can do better than that," Kira stated, turning to face them and dropping her gem into Connor's hand "Im out!" the other stared at her "Just forget I was here, and I'll do the same!"_

_-Memory-_

The Yellow ranger shook her head "Okay, I admit, at first I wasnt so into it," she admitted "but, everything's different now"

_-Memory-_

_"Please," Tommy pleaded pushing the metal case that held the Dino Morphers towards the four teens_

_-Scene-_

_Ethan looked down at the others "You guys ready?" he asked_

_"Oh yeah," Sabrina and Kira nodded_

_"Ready!" Connor yelled_

_"Ready!"_

_"Dino Thunder, Power Up!" three out of four called_

_"Phoenix Power, Power Up!"_

_-Scene-_

_Chart-wheeling into a monster, Kira kicked a Tyrannodrone in the face before landing on her feet and dodging a bunch of hits and blocking a few more. Eventually, she punched a creature that wound up in a wheel barrow._

_Running towards the monster stuck in the wheel barrow, she stepped up onto it and ran forward, using it as leverage to jump through the air and out of the circle of Tyrannodrones. When she landed, she kicked a creature in the face repeatedly, before back-flipping and hitting it once more in order to knock it to its knees._

_-Memory-_

"I've changed," Kira stated coming out of her memories "being a ranger has changed all of us; given the fact that Sabrina was a ranger before all this, but something tells me it changed you too"

The red head nodded "Yeah; I never got into so much trouble before I became a ranger" she smirked "I had enemies; but never people who actually wanted to use me to destroy the whole world!"

The others chuckled

"And you Connor," Kira continued "You are no way the same dumb Jock, you were when we started"

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Connor asked, offended

Kira shrugged "You know what I mean"

"And if he doesnt," Ethan smiled "I do," he turned to Connor "You have come a long way, bro"

_-Memory-_

_On the school soccer field, two boys were practicing and were evidently skipping their first lesson to do so. One boy was fully clad in a padded suit and shaking like a leaf in the net, across from him another boy was wearing a red soccer uniform and kicking a red soccer ball slightly in the air with his foot. His keep-ups lasted a few seconds before he kicked the ball high into the air, flipped sideways after it and delivered a fierce and powerful kick as it came back down; as he landed the ball hurtled through the air towards the goalie, who gasped and dodged to avoid it._

_The soccer star groaned "Dude, you're supposed to try and stop it!"_

_-Scene-_

_"So what do you do in your spare time?" Ethan asked_

_Connor smirked "I go out with girls," he answered "You know their the ones at school, that smell really good with the long hair and the make-up"_

_"Oh, its like that is it?" Ethan asked, stopping the soccer star_

_"Yeah, it's like that!"_

_-Scene-_

_Connor smirked; the lizards growled and rushed forward, only to find nothing there. Connor zoomed past in Superspeed, crossing his arms and looking relaxed like there was nothing to it. As it turned and ran at him, he kicked backwards, making it falter as he flipped over its head, his foot connected with its head and they both came crashing down._

_-Scene-_

_"Give me the strength!" he commanded; the roar of a Tyrannosaurus echoed in the clearing. A bright flash of light surrounded him, and melded with his suit. He felt energy lift within him and when he looked over his suit next; it looked like he'd gone Triassic all on his own. "Alright!" he grinned, looking down at his morpher, as it switched from the head of his Tyrannosaurus and to that of the Mezodon Rover. "Battelizer, power up!"_

_A great streak of flame belted forth from his morpher, arching high into the above him and then circling around him. It had the head of a dargon, and raoared, headed straight for him, where it twisted around his chest several times, solidifying into thick and fiery armour._

_-Scene-_

_"I know I was a jerk," he told her "but people can change...if given the chance"_

_"You wanna do the honours?" she asked him_

_It was Connor's turn to look surprised "You sure?" he asked. She nodded. "Well, too new beginnings"_

_-Memory-_

"Okay," Connor nodded "Point made"

Sabrina grinned "You'll always be a dumb jock to me though," she teased, ducking under his arm as she laughed and turned to Ethan "What about you?" she asked the Blue ranger "You're not exactly a cyber geek anymore"

Ethan looked thoughtful

_-Memory-_

_"Its okay Bree" he paused "Can I call you Bree?" he asked. She nodded. "Because ten years from now, when his hair line's receding and he's playing pick-up soccer in the park because his dreams of turning pro never quite worked out...I'll have my own multi-billion dollar software business."_

_-Scene-_

_Ethan was ready; he brought up his arm that had covered itself in scaly blue scales. Smirking, he used his free scaled hand to smash into the creatures face, knocking it out as the others rushed forward. Continuing to use his scale-covered arms, Ethan blocked more attacks and thrust his arms out again, smashing them into the faces of the lizard monsters._

_-Scene-_

_"Oh, that's for me?" he asked in excitement_

_Hayley nodded "Yes, the latest technology," she explained "Faster than anything I've ever built"_

_-Scene-_

_"Hover Craft Cycle, to the rescue!" he grinned, as he rode past his friends_

_He made it to the edge of the lake, before the bike changed into that of a flyin assault vehicle, which allowed the Blue Ranger to fly through the sky and follow the Pharaoh._

_-Memory-_

Ethan grinned as he stretched out on the chair in which he was sitting "Yeah, I am pretty cool arent I?" he asked

Sabrina and Kira exchanged looks as they walked forward, the red head tilting the chair backwards causing Ethan to panic and a mini heartattack to set in, Sabrina giggled "Gotcha!" she teased

"Let's not get carried away," Connor reminded him "But it's definitely not embarrasing hanging out with you anymore"

"Okay, now who needs to learn to give a compliment?" Kira asked the red ranger

Ethan shook his head "Uh, its alright Kira" he told her "You know what still trips me out? Our teacher is a Power Ranger legend"

_-Memory-_

_**The White Ranger unclipped his helmet and the Rangers both onscreen and off gasped "Guess who's back?" the White-clad Tommy grinned**_

_Our teacher is like the oldest living Power Ranger" he said in amazement_

_"Tommy is not the oldest," someone said from behind "Just the best"_

_The four teens spun around to face the entrance of the base to see Hayley standing there__**.**_

_-Scene-_

_"There's two things you guys need to learn about Dino gems," he stated "Lesson number one...you can't choose them; they choose you"_

_"What's the other?"_

_Tommy raised his wrist quickly, his sleeve falling back to reveal a dark bracelet on his wrist "They go real well with dino morphers" he grinned and slammed the stone into the bracelet. Immediately the morpher started to glow._

_"Dino Thunder, Power Up!" he twisted the key, and morphed. Seconds later a Ranger in a black suit identical to Connor, Ethan and Kira's stood in front of them "Dino Thunder - Black Ranger!"_

_-Memory-_

Kira looked around at her three friends "We owe him alot," she stated

"Yeah, we do" Ethan nodded in agreement

"Are you guys forgetting who almost ended it for good?" Sabrina asked, thinking back once more on her memories on the Dino Team

_-Memory-_

_"Trent!" Tommy called, running over and trying to help him up "You okay?"_

_"What's going on?" Trent asked_

_"Come on, we gotta get you out of here" Tommy stated, and began to pull Trent away when he cried out, arching backwards. He tried to steady him, but was knocked away when the Dino Gem on Trent's wrist began to glow madly._

_Tommy was knocked into a bunch of barrels and Trent fell to his knees, crying out in pain before a large flash of white took over him. When it faded, Tommy gaped at the sight "I never would have seen that coming"_

_-Scene-_

_An orange amber was blasted at him from the White Ranger's contraption. He was suddenly frozen in the substance._

_-Memory-_

Kat who had been silent up until this moment, decided to make herself know. Tommy had brought her up to speed on everything that had happened before he had brought her back into the Ranger world, when Sabrina was kidnapped "But Trent was under the Gem's spell at that time," she told the current rangers "It's different now"

"Yeah," Sabrina sighed "this time he forgets to tell us Mesogog's dad. Glad he's changed!"

Tommy and Trent entered at that moment "I made a promise!" he said, as he approached the group of Rangers. Still unsure about Sabrina's actions, Connor pulled her as far away from the White ranger as possible and sat her down at the computers beside Kat before he turned back to Trent.

"What about the promise you made to us?" he questioned

"I never let my feelings get in the way of my ranger duties!" Trent stated

Tommy sighed "That may be true Trent," he said from behind "But you've put us in a difficult position; Connor and Sabrina may be right; we dont know if we can ever trust you again"

Trent sighed; as the other rangers moved around to make themselves comfortable he stood in the centre of everyone's attention "Tell me what I can do to make this right?" he asked "I'll make no excuses for the harm I have caused, but things havent been easy for me"

_-Memory-_

_Trent stopped by their table "Hey Sabrina," he greeted the red head "Have you seen you're mother?"_

_"She's around here somewhere," Sabrina answered, looking around for her mother_

_Ethan turned to the new guy "Hey, im Ethan" he introduced_

_"Trent" the new kid answered "Hey," he added to Kira, who ignored him, he frowned and looked at Sabrina_

_"Her name's Kira," the red head answered "She doesnt speak"_

_Ethan nodded in agreement "Yeah, we've been trying for years...we just cant get through"_

_"Im fine," Kira snapped "Its nice to meet you" she added with a nice to smile to Trent, before aiming glares at her friends._

_-Scene-_

_"Anton Mercer..." Tommy said, shaking his head "I can't believe it"_

_He offered his hand and hesitantly, the man took it "Tommy," Anton acknowledged "Tommy Oliver! How've you been?"_

_Trent frowned "You know my dad?" he asked_

_"Dad?" Tommy asked "Well I had no idea..."_

_-Scene-_

_"Hey dad, how come you and he dong hang out anymore?" Trent questioned "I mean, I thought you were good friends?"_

_"Trent, you'll find that as you grow up, different people come in and out of your life." Mercer explained "Doctor Oliver and I had our time and now we've, both moved onto different things"_

_-Scene-_

_"What are you up to, dad? What's going on around here?"_

_Suddenly, with an odd buzzing noise, the portal re-appeared. Trent walked over to it, frowning and examining the glowing green wormhole. Slowly, just like his father had done, he reached out to it, being pulled through seconds later._

_-Scene-_

_"What's this place?" Trent frowned, looking around the lab. Other than the jars, there was a throne chair that almost seemed out of place and a huge mechanical arm with a sharp piece pointed onto a table._

_It was aimed at something that was faintly glowing white, and it caught Trent's attention. In confusion and awe, he walked towards it, and his left hand began reaching out towards it without him knowing._

_The strap of metal on the table kept moving, as if itching to move and the white stone in the middle began to pulse brightly as Trent got closer. Without warning, it flew towards his wrist and attached itself there. He gasped, looking down at it as it flashed brightly and turned into a white-coloured contraption in the form of a dinosaur-like bird._

_-Memory-_

"I never meant to find the White Dino Gem," Trent explained, looking at his wrist "It found me; I tried to fight it but the power was too strong"

_-Memory-_

_"Something weird's happened, and I feel like if I dont tell someone, my head's going to explode!"_

_"Well, what is it?" Kira frowned "You can tell me"_

_-Scene-_

_"Control it!" the light flashed orange, and then the dino-monster transformed into Anton Mercer "Before he controls me!" he finished, straightening his tie and walking out._

_As the doors closed once more behind him, Trent appeared out of the wall, against which he had concealed himself with using his chameleon powers. Laughing evilly, he walked away._

_-Scene-_

_He formed an 'X' on each of their chests before jumping away as the markings left by his weapons exploded. Once again, the Rangers found themselves on the ground, writhing in pain as the White Ranger emitted an evil chuckle "That's gotta hurt"_

_-Scene-_

_"I hate what he's done to you"_

_"But you are Mesogog,"_

_"Not by choice," Mercer replied_

_-Scene-_

_Anton suddenly fell to his knees, hissing in pain; Trent frowned and jumped off the chair placing his hand on his father's shoulder "Dad, what's wrong?"_

_"You have to get out of here," he stated, wincing_

_"No! I can help!"_

_"No! I'll find a way to stop this, until I do, its time for you to go and use your powers for something good"_

_"I won't tell them your secret, Dad" Trent promised, backing up "I promise"_

_-Memory-_

_"Anton Mercer is the only family I have," Trent sighed "I knew I couldnt break my promise to him. So I decided to fight with you guys, until he was free of that mutant freak forever"_

_Connor and Sabrina exchanged a exsaphrated look from across the Dino Lab_

_"But first I had to free myself," Trent continued "by destroying the evil clone of the White ranger"_

_-Memory-_

_Im tired of living in your shadow...after this there will only be one White Ranger"_

_Trent nodded as his morpher appeared on his wrist "I got no problem with that," he said, falling into formation "White Ranger, Dino Power!" he commanded, as his suit snapped on over his clothes and his helmet clipped into place_

_"Super Dino Mode!" the clone commanded, as energy rippled through him and the spikes on his suit englarged; the fight for survival was then on for the two White Rangers. The clone punched as Trent ducked and aimed a high kick for his stomach, blocking the attack the clone tried again as Trent rolled under his arm and across the grass, but while getting back to his feet the clone attacked again slashing Trent across the stomach and sending him flying backwards onto the garden lawn._

_The two then rushed one another again; slashing across one another with their weapons. An explosion ensured and seconds later the clone sparked, as he fell to his knees._

_"I guess you wanted it more," he told Trent "Goodbye...White Ranger" and he exploded as he hit the ground._

_-Memory-_

Trent sighed as he looked around at the other Rangers "Im sorry I didn't tell you about Mesogog," he apologized "My father thought he could handle this on his own, and so did I. I know now that I was wrong"

"Anton Mercer was my friend," Tommy spoke "I understand you're loyalty; the question now is..." he pointed at the other Rangers "Do they?"

The other Rangers exchanged looks as Trent; here came the hardest part; convincing two out of four was going to be easy. Kira and Ethan would agree with him, he was sure of it. Connor and Sabrina were the ones he had to watch out for. Sabrina had already made it clear she wanted to murder him.

"Being a Ranger is the best thing that has ever happened to me," Trent explained "I dont want to lose that, trust me"

Sabrina scoffed as she got up from her chair and walked towards the others, "Yeah, I've heard that one before"

"So then let me prove it!" Trent told her

The mainframe's bleeped, as every head in the lab turned in their direction at the same time. There was the screens was a new monster.

"Here's your chance," Tommy said, appearing at Trent's side

Connor and Sabrina gaped "What?" Connor asked "You're not actually gonna trust him?"

"Look at that thing," Ethan said "We have no choice"

"We always have a choice!" Sabrina told the Blue ranger

Ethan shrugged "Well, I choose that Trent comes with us" and he got up from his seat

Kira, Sabrina and Connor however, were hesitant to trust the White ranger. Sabrina and Connor had similiar reasons to trust him, Kira on the other hand, wasnt sure about alot of things.

"Thank you," Trent said to Ethan "I wont let you down"

Sabrina shook her head as she fell into formation with the others "I hope not," she told him

"Ready?" Tommy asked

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"White Ranger, Dino Power!"

"Phoenix Power, Power Up!"

"Dino Power!"

And they were off, leaving Kat at the mainframe to watch from the safety of the Dino Lab.

**xXx**

Arriving on scene, the Rangers made it just in time to see the creature disappear. But the confusion only lasted a few seconds before a giant hand came out of no where and threw them flyng through the air as they rolled over and hit the ground. "No way!" Connor yelled, as he looked up at the already massive monster. "Look out!"

The monster raised its foot with every intention to stand on them, but they jumped backwards to dodge the attack. Pulling out their lasers, five out of six rangers fired them as the last sent of a series of fireballs to deflect the monster. It did no good. The only thing that happened was the monster disappeared, and re-appeared behind the rangers at their height once more. "Miss me?" he asked

"Whoa!" Sabrina yelped

The monster them blasted them from its head, as a gem like stone glowed blue and lasers spat out at them. Connor, Kira and Ethan hit the ground as Sabrina flamed out, and Tommy and Trent run forward intending to attack. The monster hit them once more with lasers sending them flying backwards into the water that was on the edge of the warehouse grounds they were fighting in.

"Guys!" Connor yelled, as he, Kira and Ethan rushed over to the side. But Trent and Tommy didnt appear.

"Two washed up rangers!" the monster growled

Sabrina flamed in behind the monster "one mashed up Monster!" she hissed, "Phoenix Blade!" she pulled it free of its restraints and slashed at him up close and personal. Sparks flew and she run off to join the others. "Triassic time!" she told Connor, who nodded. Kira, Ethan and Sabrina spared a small imprint of their powers as his armour appeared "Time for some intergalatic action!" he said and the two of them disappeared.

After disappearing, Connor and the monster returned. Connor dropping like a bomb onto the ground "Whoa," he cried "That's a long way down!"

"The bigger they are the harder they fall," the monster growled

Running up behind him, was Kira and Ethan along with the newly surfaced Tommy Oliver, with three battle cries the monster turned on them and fired lasers knocking them backwards "Leave them alone!" Sabrina yelled, as she appeared beside Connor "Are you okay?" she asked

"Yeah," he nodded

"Can you stand?"

He shook his head "No," and a groan escaped his lips as he tried

"Stay down," she told him "I'll get him"

"Be careful!" he warned her

She nodded and run forward; the fight with the monster was up close and personal for her. For a moment she seemed to hold her own, before his stinger arm came out of no where and slammed into her stomach sending jolts of electricty rippling through her stomach. Sabrina groaned as she was picked up off her feet and thrown full force through the air and she landed beside Connor. She coughed as she clutched her chest in pain.

"Now to finish you," the monster growled, towering over the two red rangers "Two rangers at once!" he said, raising his arm and bringing it down towards the two

Trent landed in front of them before the arm could connect with their targets "Not so fast!" he told the monster

"Step aside," The monster growled "Its the Red rangers I want!"

Trent shook his head "The rangers are a team! If you're gonna destroy somebody, you better start with me!"

"Whoa," Connor gaped, looking down at Sabrina who was also staring up at the White ranger. He had just saved them...literally.

"Trent saved Connor and Sabrina," Kira mumured, as she knelt beside Tommy and Ethan

"Now where's all the tough talk?" The White ranger asked, as Connor got to his feet and helped Sabrina up beside him

The monster growled "Im through talking!"

"Good," Trent responded, reaching for his Drago Blade "'Cause so am I," he said, before running forward at warp speed. He slashed in every direction, before the monster went flying backwards. The rangers re-grouped "All together guys!"

"Z-rex blaster!" the Rangers cried "Super Mode!"

"Oh, boy" the monster complained

"Ready!"

"Aim!"

Sabrina grinned "FIRE!"

The energy ripped through the monster, who fizzled out and fell to the floor but didnt explode. Its eyes flashed as a low grumble came from him "Energy transmitted"

"What's he doing?" Trent questioned

Suddenly the ground began to shake as the water parted behind them "Now what?" Connor asked, turning around as a Zord was lifted out of the water. It was an exact duplicate of the Phoenix-Saurus Megazord. Except instead of red, blue, yellow and gold colours. It was green, silver, blue and hot pink.

"He's copied the Megazord!" Ethan stated, pointing out the obvious

Sabrina scrunched up her nose "He used Pink!" she cried "for my colours! Ew!"

"How do we fight that?" Connor asked, shaking his head at Sabrina, like the colours used was the biggest problem right now.

"Only one way," Tommy said "Brachio!"

His Zord appeared, disposing of the Tyranno, Tricera and Ptera Zords.

"Phoenix!" Sabrina commanded

"I'll take the Triassic Rover," Tommy told the others "You handle the Megazord"

Connor, Kira, Sabrina and Ethan nodded and took to their Zords; the battle was a short one and after the combined efforts of five out of six rangers the replicant Zord went down with explosive results.

"Yeah!" the Connor, Ethan and Kira celebrated

Sabrina frowned starting at the flames "Wait a minute..." she said, catching her friends attention. The explosion was rewinding itself, it imploded and the monster from before reappeared at Megazord height

"Thanks for the energy boost," he growled

"Is this a joke?" Connor asked

Sabrina shook her head "Not funny!"

"It is too me," the monster growled, firing lasers at them

"Leave my friends alone!" Trent demanded, as he joined the battle

The monster turned in his direction "Fine," he growled "I'll start with you!" he fired lasers but Trent lifted into the air

"Tail attack!"

The Megazord attacked with the Stegazord tail causing sparks to fly; "This battle is over!" Trent said, as he destroyed the monster with the Dino Stegazord stinger.

"Way to go," Ethan cheered from the Phoenix-Saurus Megazord

"Right on!" Kira grinned

Sabrina and Connor exchanged looks through their visors and nodded to one another silently

"Nice one Trent," Tommy stated

"I meant what I said," Trent told them "You can count on me"

**xXx**

Although the battle was quick today, it was like a round of surprises one after another and each one more frightening than the last; but they had managed to end it quickly. Thanks to Trent. After returning to the Dino Lab, with Ethan and Tommy thanking and congratualting Trent on destroying the monster quickly, Connor, Sabrina and Kira sat huddled together in the corner of the room away from the other three. They were discussing Trent's future on the team.

Connor couldnt help but wonder how Trent was going to react to the fact that he may have had to fight his father in the battles to come, Sabrina nodded in agreement "Here's our chance," she said, as she turned to the White ranger with the other two.

"Like I said," Trent was saying "Im in this for good! That is if you'll have me"

Ethan nodded "Well, I vote yes"

"Me too," Tommy agreed, before turning to the other three "Hey you guys," he called "It has to be a unamious decision"

Sabrina and Connor exchanged looks "We just gotta know one thing," the Red ranger spoke turning to her uncle and friends "Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"There is a very real chance you will have to face Mesogog one day," Connor added

Trent looked thoughtful "If Mesogog wins, my father is lost forever" he explained "Mesogog has to be defeated. No matter what"

The two red ranger's smirked "Welcome to the team," they told the White ranger.

Trent nodded at them and then turned to Kira; who was still undecided.

She sighed "If we're gonna make this work," she told him, making eye contact "Then there has to be no more secrets"

"I get that," Trent nodded "Im willing to work with you..."

The Yellow ranger nodded and joined him as they left the Dino Lab together; talking about Kira's next album cover. As Ethan, Connor and Tommy headed towards the main frame, Kat joined Sabrina who was watching Trent and Kira with a knowing smirk as she watched the two subconsciously reach for one another's hands. The wall slid closed behind the two and the red head squealed "Finally!" she cried, startling the two teenager boys and school teacher behind her.

Kat laughed at the red head's antics, and turned to Ethan and Connor who moved back towards their friend to restrain her from chasing after Kira and Trent to tease them about their new forming relationship.

* * *

-**A/N: There is Test of Trust.**

**Basically this chapter was just a repeat of everything that has happened; showing how much the rangers have changed over time. But it was still fun to write.**

**Well, im off to bed. Practically dropping. Night/Goodmorning. Whatever.**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 19th August 2010 at 5:19AM_


	33. Thunder Struck Part I

_The Phoenix Series_

_Dino Thunder: The Secret Phoenix_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: Oh it so close to the end! Last to one chapter. May as well say last chapter because it is a two parter. But hey, never mind.**

**Anyway; on with the story.**

* * *

**Thunder Struck**

**Part 1**

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Connor spoke as he and Ethan entered the Cybercafé after school. It was a week before prom and every girl from Reefside High was excited about it -give or take the odd few- as every guy was nervous about who they were going to ask to be their date. Some people like Ethan for example wasnt even bothered by the idea "you're going to the movies instead of the biggest social event of the year?"

Ethan nodded "It's not just a movie," he told his friend "It's a sequel to Asteroid Conquest. The greatest Sci-Fi film of all time"

Connor sighed in defeat "Dude! It's the Prom!" he exclaimed quietly, "its tradition!"

"Oh yeah, nice tradition," Ethan sighed "Smart kids spend the entire semester in agony wondering if they'll get a date. Or if they'll be forced to sit in the corner with the other smart kids" he turned back to Connor as he pulled out an empty chair and sat down. "Its too painful, bro"

Connor dropped his backpack onto the floor and stared at Ethan "Whoa, never thought about it like that"

"Because you always get a date!" Sabrina chirped arriving at the table, dropping her backpack onto the ground and falling into an empty seat

"Who you going with?" Ethan asked, turning Connor

Sabrina smirked at the red ranger "Yeah, who are you going to Prom with Connor?" she asked

Connor glared at her "I got it divided into three categories; the cute ones -" he was cut off as Sabrina slapped him upside the head "What?" he asked

"I thought we had this conversation?" she asked

"Yeah but -"

"You didnt ask her, did you?" Sabrina asked

Ethan frowned "Who?" he asked

"Krista!"

"Krista?" Ethan frowned "You mean, the tree girl, Krista? You're taking her?" he turned back to Connor

The brunette shook his head

"No, because All star is afraid of rejection!"

Ethan snickered "Looks like it's not only the Smart kids who fear the 'R' word"

"Connor," Sabrina sighed "Either you ask Krista, or I will drag you over to her and beat it out of you. You know I will!"

Connor looked scared as he exchanged looks with Ethan, before looking around for the girl in particular. She wasnt anywhere to be found and he sighed in relief before turning to Sabrina "She's not here...but when I see her, I'll ask" he added as Sabrina opened her mouth to respond.

"Good," the red head nodded "Hey, Kira!" she added as the yellow ranger joined them

Kira smiled "Hey,"

"Who you going to the Prom with?" Connor asked

"Trent of course!" Sabrina exclaimed "Don't tell me you're blind too Con, haven't you seen the budding relationship they got going?"

The Yellow ranger glared at the red head, as a flourish of pink spread over her face. Sabrina giggled behind her hand and jumped up to go get drinks before Kira decided to hit her. Just then Devin approached the group, as Sabrina returned four drinks on a tray. "Hey Devin," she smiled putting the drinks down and re-taking her seat.

"Hey," Devin smiled, before turning to Connor "Connor, can I talk to you...alone" he motioned to a empty table behind them

Connor nodded "Sure," he said, smiling at his friends and getting up. He followed Devin to the empty table as his friends went back to discussing Prom ideas. There was no point in asking Sabrina who she was going to Prom with because it was blatantly obvious. Hunter was her boyfriend and therefore they would go together.

"Yeah, I just got this little problem" Devin explained "and it's female related. You know the Prom's coming up and -"

Connor interrupted "And you need a date?" he asked "Let me check my list"

"No, no, no" Devin stuttered "You dont understand and I want to ask Cass -" he cut off quickly "well there's someone specific that I've got in mind you see. And I was hoping you could help me go the right way about it"

Connor nodded "Well, here's what I would do..."

**xXx**

Ethan smiled to himself as he stood in line with many other people who were waiting for the same film he had been waiting too see for months now; in his hand was the same book he had been reading leading up to this very moment. He didnt notice that in front of him a blonde girl was smiling at his choice of reading style "Can I read it when you're done?" she asked, her voice breaking him out of his thoughts and causing him to look over the top of the book at her.

"Uh, you can look at it now," he told her "I've read it like a hundred times" and he passed her the book

The girl smiled "Me too," she told him "My friends think im nuts"

"Mine can't understand why I'd rather go to a movie than the Prom," Ethan admitted

The girl turned back to him folding her arms across her chest "That's weird; mine said the exact same thing!"

Suddenly Ethan's morpher beeped, he sighed "I can't believe this" he groaned

"Is that part of your costume?" the girl asked him

"It's kinda like a beeper," Ethan lied quickly "My mom's a little over-protective" he then turned to leave

"You're not leaving?" the girl asked, calling him back

He sighed "I have too"

"You want me to save you're place?" she asked

The man behind Ethan looked up "There is no saving places!" he declared, a small toy in his hand going off

"Listen buddy, do you really want to go there with me?" the girl asked, turning to him

He shrank back and Ethan grinned.

"Go on," the girl smiled at the blue ranger "It'll be fine"

Ethan smiled; was this girl for real? "Thanks," he told her "You're great" and he ducked under the rope behind him and run off away from the queue.

_-Scene-_

Ethan stopped on top of the steps leading away from the Movie theatre; he lifted his morpher to his lips and spoke "This is Ethan, Dr. O""

_"Ethan, we got a problem"_

"What's up?"

_"Zeltrax is back," _the black ranger explained "_Meet the others at the steel plant on Spring Street"_

"Right" he nodded, before taking off. He failed to notice someone dressed as an alien listening from behind a pillar. With Ethan running off, the alien ripped of its mask to reveal Devin underneath.

**xXx**

"Where's the woman, Zeltrax?" Tommy questioned, as he and the others skidded to a halt in front of Mesogog's once right hand robot. He was blocking the pathway into the building behind him, but he had been waiting for this moment for a very long time.

"Safe and sound Rangers," he growled "come check if you like" and he rushed forward.

The rangers intercepted him; there was a blur of kicks and punches as Zeltrax threw Kira and Connor aside. Tommy moved in for a try, as Zeltrax twisted his arm backwards. The Black ranger grit his teeth against the pain as Trent latched onto Zeltrax's waist. The black ranger went down and seconds later Trent was thrown aside also. Ethan and Sabrina were the last two left standing and rushed into battle.

Ducking under a punch, Sabrina shot up and kicked up as Zeltrax blocked the kick and flipped her over before Ethan joined her seconds later.

Connor, Kira and Tommy were back on their feet and giving it the best they could. No one seemed to notice Devin a few feet away. Flipping Sabrina and Ethan over, and sending them rolling away Zeltrax as the Rangers re-grouped.

"You're time is up, Rangers!" Zeltrax growled

"Guys? You know what time it is," Tommy told the others

They nodded and fell into formation

"Ready?" Connor asked

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"White Ranger, Dino Power!"

"Phoenix Power, Power Up!"

And the battle was on once more. Sabrina ducked under Connor's arm as Zeltrax twisted it into a painful position, she kicked him in the chest and flipped over backwards as he released her friend and she landed a few feet away. She raised her Phoenix Blade and was about to attack, when a yell caught her attention.

"Help! Somebody help me!"

She frowned "You guys deal with Zeltrax," she said "I'll help her" and she turned and took off into the warehouses. Tommy hot on her heels as Connor, Ethan, Kira and Trent dealt with Zeltrax.

_-Scene-_

The warehouses were darker than usual, no light was getting in except from the door she had just entered from and where her Uncle was now standing "Hello?" she called "Where are you?"

"Help!" the female voice called again

Tommy turned in the same direction as his niece and hurried towards the noise; the woman was tied to a pole and trying to look over her shoulder to see who had come to help. The Black ranger touched her shoulder and she turned around. Tommy gasped, as Sabrina's eyes widened

"No way!" the red head exclaimed

_-Scene-_

Meanwhile out on the battlefield, Zeltrax was wiping the floor with the other four rangers. After blasting Connor back with an energy beam; he growled "are you up for the new and improved Zeltrax?" and he crossed his arms and pulled them down as he transformed right before their eyes. He was similar to before, same body structure and all. But instead of usual blue and grey. He was now covered in Hot Pink.

"You've seen one Zeltrax," Connor said, as he and the others re-grouped "You've seen them all! Shield of Triumph" he transformed into the Triassic Ranger before calling for his Battlizer. With its cannons he managed to destroy Zeltrax...or at least, they thought he had destroyed Zeltrax.

"Right on!" Kira, Ethan and Trent called from the sidelines

Sabrina appeared behind them "Guys!" she cried "You are not going to believe this!" and she pointed towards where her Uncle Tommy was coming helping the woman who seemed too weak to walk.

"Who's that?" Connor asked

Kira shrugged "Let's check it out"

And they rushed forward "Its Elsa," Trent said, recognizing the woman

"What?" the three other Dino's cried

"Elsa," the woman nodded "Yes; that's what the creature called me, Elsa" she then collapsed once more against Tommy. As Kira reached out to steady her.

Tommy looked at his students "We better get her back to Lab," he stated "figure out what's going on"

"Okay," the others nodded

Calling for their bikes and ATV's the Rangers took off through the forest, Elsa on the back of Tommy. They approached the Dino Lab where Hayley and Kat were waiting for them.

**xXx**

"Trent, do you know what happened?" Tommy asked, half an hour after they had returned with Elsa. Hayley had immediately told Tommy to lay her on the medical table while she inspected her brainwaves using the computer.

The White ranger looked up "Mesogog was powering up a laser that would transform humans to mutant dinosaurs," he explained "He drained Elsa of her energy to use in the beam"

"But that can't be enough to run that kind of equipment," Hayley stated

"He's gonna use the Dino Gems to get the rest of the power," Trent told them

Sabrina frowned and turned to White ranger her arms crossed over her stomach "What do you mean, he's gonna use the Dino Gems?" she questioned

"Yeah, how is he gonna get them?" Ethan asked

"Im gonna give them to him," Trent answered

"Im not gonna give anyone my Gem," Sabrina told him.

None of the teens knew this, but the Scarlet Gem was the strongest of the lot of them. It had to be powerful enough to access the Phoenix's powers to give Sabrina the ability to morph and use her Phoenix powers while in her morphed state. If Mesogog got a hold of her Gem; he may has well had the Phoenix on his side. It would be game over. For everyone.

"Just hear me out," Trent told her "You want to get onto that Island; Mesogog wants the Gems. If I give them to him, I can open a Portal for you"

Sabrina looked unconvinced

"Once you get inside," the White ranger continued "you can destroy the beam and Mesogog in the process"

Tommy shook his head

"And I can rescue my father" Trent finished

"No way," Tommy stated "It's too risky"

Hayley frowned "Do we really have another choice?" she asked

"She's right," Kira added in "I mean, he's gonna get that thing going eventually. This could be our only shot"

_-Scene-_

Sabrina sat curled up in the computer chair with her back to everyone else; she had just had her Dino Gem 'repossessed' and taken away from her; locked safely into a box along with Connor's, Kira's, Ethan's, Trent's and Tommy's. She was at this moment sulking over the fact that _everyone_ had sided against her and agreed to hand over their Dino Gems, despite them agreeing it was a bad idea. And when she said everyone, she really meant, everyone. Connor too.

"This better work," Connor said, after he had placed his Gem into the box "I don't think Sabrina has anymore patience for more of you're secrets and surprises"

Trent nodded "I'll call when the portal is open," he told them; he then left the Dino Lab.

Elsa groaned as she came too, startling the rangers and causing them to turn in her direction "Are you alright?" Tommy asked her, pulling up a chair beside the one she was sitting in. The woman looked confused for a second before everything came flooding back to her.

"I remember everything," she told them

Sabrina spun around on the computer chair and moved towards the group, just as her uncle said "Mesogog and Mercer? Fighting against the Power Rangers?"

"Fighting against you," Elsa said "Mesogog had my mind completely in his power"

Suddenly the computer beeped "The new vehicle is ready to go" Hayley stated

"Are you gonna be alright?" Tommy asked Elsa

"Yeah," she nodded "Go"

Kat stepped forward "I'll watch her" she told her friends

"Come back safe," Elsa smiled

It was a little creepy, considering she had spent the majority of the past year, trying to destroy them.

"We always do," Tommy smiled and nodded

Sabrina scoffed "at least we try too..." she smirked

_"Guys...im heading through,"_ Trent's voice sounded over the computers "_be ready when I call you. The portal will only be open for a short time"_

Tommy looked back at the others as they nodded "Got it," he told the White ranger

**xXx**

"You know you have superspeed," Sabrina said looking at Connor "So why can't you just run ahead of us?"

She pouted as she sat on Connor's lap in the Jeep, there was only room for five people in the jeep and her mother had claimed the passenger's seat, causing Sabrina to be stuck on Connor's lap for the whole ride. Something she wasn't exactly happy about. The red ranger grinned down at her.

"Why can't you flame?" he questioned

"Because my powers claim too much energy to use," she pointed out "Your's on the other hand. Dont"

The red ranger frowned, she had him there.

Pulling to a halt at the quarry where the Invisiportal was targeted to open; the Rangers and Hayley climbed out of the car and re-grouped in front of it as the older red head held up a device "Okay," she said "Activate!" she pulled back and on squeeze trigger as an engine sparked to life and a huge truck came driving towards them. It reminded Sabrina of the Mobile command centre, Cam had created.

"You've done it again, Hayley" Tommy smiled "Good job"

As Connor, Kira and Ethan run forward, Sabrina turned to her mother "I think Cam would be a little jealous" she pointed out "You totally stole this idea from him!"

"Actually I do have Cam to thank for this," Hayley responded "but I didn't steal the idea from him"

Sabrina grinned "I know"

"That is sweet," Ethan grinned turning back to Hayley, Tommy and Sabrina

Connor nodded "Can I drive"

"No," Sabrina exclaimed "Don't mom...I dont fell like getting ripped to shreds going through an invisiportal."

"Shut up!" Connor told her, glaring.

Sabrina grinned innocently. Hayley chuckled at the two of them and turned to Connor "We have to make sure we hit the portal at the exact right speed;" she explained "So im gonna have to agree with Sabrina; sorry Connor. You better let me drive"

"Now it's up to Trent," Tommy stated, as the others nodded.

_-Scene-_

"My own seat," Sabrina cried happily, as she strapped herself into the chairs behind Hayley and Tommy "this is one thing the Mobile Command Centre that Cam created, didnt have" she grinned "Seats!"

Hayley smirked and shook her head at her daughter

"Hayley, are we at speed yet?" Tommy asked from beside her

The older red head nodded "Almost," she answered "I just hope Trent's ready"

Minutes ticked by as they continued onwards in the truck; the road was smooth despite the ground of the Quarry being loose gravel. "Almost there," Hayley murmured "Just a few more ticks"

The wall of the cliff was getting closer and closer, and there was no portal for them to go through.

"We're at speed!" Hayley declared

"There's no portal!" Ethan stated the obvious

Sabrina's eyes widened "We're gonna crash!" she cried

"Everyone hang on!" Tommy told them; as they continued on wards. The wall getting closer and closer with each passing second. Suddenly a green light ripped through the air in front of them and they drove straight through.

"Did we make it?" Sabrina asked

The others nodded, but she couldnt see them as she had covered her face with her hands in attempts to block out the scary images of them crashing into the wall "Yeah," Connor told her, tugging her hand away from her face "We made it"

On the screens in front of them; it showed Mesogog's beam firing up ready for its final destruction "The beam is powering up!" Hayley stated "We have to hurry!" but no sooner had the words left her mouth, the computers beeped as Tyrannodrones appeared all over the place.

"You'd think just once, they'd leave us alone!" Sabrina complained as she stared at the horde of Tyrannodrones

Tommy looked across at Hayley "You've gotta take out that beam," he told her

"I'll do my best" the older red head nodded

"Let's go" the Black ranger stated as the Rangers took off

"Be careful!" Hayley called after them

Sabrina stopped at the door "You too mom," she smiled at her mother before disappearing to help the others.

_-Scene-_

With the road block of Tyrannodrones blocking her path, Hayley waited patiently as the Rangers battled the T-drones. With Tommy, Kira, Ethan and Connor fighting in front, Sabrina took on the lizard creatures that tried to sneak past them. The door to the truck had closed behind her, but if they found a way to get in not only would their plan to stop Mesogog be destroyed but her mother would be in danger; and she'd chose her mother's life over any world domination trait. So fighting with the lizard creatures and keeping them away from the truck was number one on her list.

Ducking under a kick the red head, grabbed the foot of a Tyrannodrone and flipped him over her as it landed on the top of the truck, she frowned and looked up. Before jumping up and planting two kicks into two T-drones before flipping up onto the top of the truck. She sweeped the T-drones feet out from under him as he hit the side with a crash and clung on trying to pull himself back up "Uh-huh" she said, shaking her finger in front of him before kicking him off and into a near-by tree. The T-drones on the ground looked up at her and jumped into the air as they tried to attack her.

Sabrina smirked and waited for them to get close enough before she flamed out and re-appeared on the ground; unfortunately the T-drones werent used to the immense heat and exploded as they fell lifeless from the top of the truck. Not that it would have mattered anyway.

"Hayley!" Tommy said into his Dino bracelet which was still connected to the computers in the truck "Go now!"

And the truck started off, moving forwards away from the rangers who continued to fight.

Sabrina rolled across the ground, and kicked up at the Tyrannodrone standing over her; it stumbled backwards as she flipped backwards onto her feet and jumped into the air double kicking at the lizards around her. When she landed she chart wheeled aside and rolled over the back of another lizard, kicking out in front of her in the process. Her mother's frightened yells came over wrist band and she looked up to see a Laser from Mesogog's lair fire at the truck.

"Mom!" she called, flaming out and appearing on top of the van once more. She didnt really know what she could do, but she a had arrived just as a T-drone leapt up to destroy the beam. "No!" she hissed at them, flipping backwards onto her hands and kicking out. But this time the T-drones caught her and threw her into the laser as it sparked. Her head hit the flat panel and she groaned.

_"Guys, someone has to re-align the laser,"_ Hayley's voice sounded "_It's jammed"_

The younger red head shook her head "Sorry mom," she apologized, before Connor appeared behind her. As two Tyrannodrones went at the Red ranger, Sabrina held on to the beam and kicked up, her foot connected with the hard plates of the third lizard who was trying to destroy the beam despite her lying there. It was throwing backwards and sent crashing to the ground as the truck continued onwards, one of its friends joining him seconds later.

On remained, and Connor took it out in no time "Are you okay?" he asked his friend, as he pulled her to her feet

"I've been better," she frowned, touching the back of her head "Why do I always get hit in the head?"

He shrugged "Dunno," he answered "do you remember anything?"

"Everything"

"At least we know you didnt adopt Short Term Memory loss this time," he teased

She pouted "shut up!" last time she had been hit in the head she had forgotten a whole day of what she had been doing and even forgotten that Randall was Elsa. Something that could have helped them put a stop to this sooner rather than now. But she had been hit in the head before too; before she even became a Power Ranger.

"Help me move this laser," Connor smirked at her, as the two set to work

Mesogog sent another beam down at them, as the two stumbled but didnt fall "Hayley is that good?" Connor asked into his morpher?

_"Close enough! Get out of there!"_

Sabrina hurried back to her friend who caught her as she flamed them out of the way of the laser as it was fired; the two friends appeared on the ground as the truck came to a grinding halt. The yellow energy beam shot out of the laser and up at the lair ahead, it tore through the stone like it was nothing and explosions imploded and exploded all over the place. Exchanging grins, Connor and Sabrina flamed back into the truck.

"You did it mom!" Sabrina cried, hugging her mother happily

Hayley laughed and hugged her daughter back as Connor run his hand through his hair as he watched the destruction of Mesogog's lair on the screens "So does this mean its over?" he asked

"Don't say that," Sabrina scolded him "Never say that...everytime someone says that, something always happens"

Connor and Hayley exchanged looks; as much as both of them wanted to tell Sabrina she watched too much TV, they couldnt help but agree with her.

_-Scene-_

"Trent, get out of there!" Hayley told the White ranger "Now before the Portal network shuts down"

"_I have to find my father,"_

"No, there's no time! Go now!"

There was another explosion and the connection was lost as the other rangers appeared.

"Good work Hayley," Tommy told her "Now let's get out of here, before we're trapped"

Kira frowned "What about Trent?" she asked

"He won't leave without his father" Hayley told them

Tommy sighed "No one knows this place better than him, we'll just have to trust that him to get out!" he told the others "Lets go!"

Connor, Sabrina and Ethan strapped themselves in as Kira looked reluctant "He'll make it," Sabrina promised her Yellow ranger friend, as she noticed the look "Remember? We always come back"

**xXx**

With the explosions happening all over the lair; Trent grabbed the white box and hastily searched for the Dino Gems. He found them and stuffed them into the box in his hands as he searched for his father. Anton Mercer was lying on the cold floor of the lair, disorientated and lucid. The separation from Mesogog had taken alot out of him and he wasn't sure what was really going on. When Trent called out to him, it took him a few moments to realize who the voice belonged too.

"Trent," Mercer said breathlessly "Im sorry. This is my fault"

An explosion happened over head, causing Trent to throw his arms up to protect himself "Not now dad," he told his father "We gotta go come on"

Tyrannodrones had appeared and were moving in on the escaping White ranger and his father. Mesogog may have been down for the count...but they werent. After destroying the Tyrannodrones, Trent returned to his father and pulled him up as they ran for safety.

**xXx**

The Truck reappeared through the portal, leading from Mesogog's island and to Reefside quarry where they had started from; and the rangers quickly got out of the vehicle. Kira first as she rounded the back waiting for Trent to appear, Sabrina placed her hand on her friends shoulder to keep the blonde back away from the portal as the portal closed in front of them. "No!" Kira exclaimed "He can't be gone!"

"Kira," Sabrina started, but the Yellow ranger didnt give her a chance

"I knew we shouldn't have left them!" the blonde stated, shaking her head and not looking at her friends.

Ethan frowned "It's not like their gonna fall out of the sky and land in front of us," he stated, earning confused and weird looks from his friends.

"Where you knocked on the head or something?" Kira asked

The Blue ranger turned to her "What?" he asked "Last time I did that it worked!"

A sudden crash like Thunder echoed loudly in the quarry clearing, a green light flashed and Trent and Mercer literally...fell out of the sky and landed right in front of them. Ethan grinned "See!"

The others chuckled and rushed forward, Tommy helping Mercer as Kira helped Trent

"You guys are alright," Kira smiled

"What about Mesogog?" Tommy asked

Trent shook his head "I dont think he made it," he said, "but just in case" he opened the case in his hands to reveal the Dino Gems.

Tommy nodded

"Tommy, I dont know where to start" Anton spoke, looking at the black ranger

The Black ranger patted his shoulder "We'll talk later," he stated "Right now we better get back to the Lab. We still have Zeltrax to deal with"

The others nodded and piled into the vehicle where Hayley was waiting; as she set co-ordinates for home.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N: NO! It's the final chapter next. What's gonna happen?**

**Keep reading**

**Review (Please! It is close to the end. So please leave me a review.)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 20th August 2010 at 4:36AM_


	34. Thunder Struck Part II

_The Phoenix Series_

_Dino Thunder: The Secret Phoenix_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: It's the end! The big finale; and a twist that you won't expect. I just hope you lovely Hunter/Sabrina fans won't hate me at the end of this.**

* * *

**Thunder Struck**

**Part 2**

* * *

Debris littered the ground as the walls caved in; the main computers were almost abolished as the pillars and tables all over the room were scattered across the floor; the Rangers stopped mid-step on the stairs as they entered with Anton Mercer behind them "What happened?" Kira asked, as she was the first to step off the steps and into the mess.

"It's trashed!" Ethan stated the obvious

Sabrina frowned and looked around "Kat?" she called out "Elsa?"

There was no answer; she turned to her mother and uncle behind her as worry etched across their face for the two women they had left in the lab before heading to Mesogog's island. "Sabrina?" a soft accent sounded from the corner under a destroyed table, the rubble that had settled there moved and a head of blonde hair appeared.

"Kat!" Sabrina cried out running to the other side of the room to help the former Pink Ranger "Kat, what happened?" she asked, pulling the rubble off of the woman and helping her carefully to her feet "Where's Elsa?"

"Zeltrax," Kat breathed heavily, her body was littered with small bruises and there was a fresh cut on her forehead

The rangers excused looks as Sabrina helped Kat upstairs to clean up her head wound as the other rangers inspected the security camera's of the Dino Lab; which showed Zeltrax destroying the Lab, throwing Kat aside as she tried to save herself and Elsa. Good thing she was an old Power Ranger. Before she was thrown off camera and the team figured it was to the place where they had just found her.

"This is all my fault," Anton sighed as he watched the tape "I should have stopped him"

Trent shook his head "Don't blame yourself for what you did when you were him," he told his father

"Trent is right, Anton" Tommy said, clapping his friend on the shoulder "this is about me and Smitty. It had nothing to do with you"

"But if there were no Mesogog-" Anton started

"We can't go back and change what happened," Tommy interrupted "Mesogog is gone. We should be thankful for that"

"So what now?" Connor questioned "I guess we don't hang up our morphers just yet?"

Sabrina re-appeared on the steps leading back into the lab; behind her was Kat who was supporting a head wound which had been cleaned up and covered with a band aid. And Hunter who had arrived at the house moments ago. The couple hadnt seen one another for over a week as the Thunder Students were going through the last of their training and Sabrina was finishing up the last week or so of her term at school.

_-Scene-_

"I can't believe he is missing Prom, to go see some stupid movie!" Connor stated, as he, Sabrina, Kira and Trent sat in the Dino Lab; they were near the computers as Hayley, Tommy, Kat and Anton stood a little ways away talking about their next move. Hunter was also with the four rangers as they discussed Ethan. "I mean, it's the biggest social event of the year and he'd rather sit in a dark room with a bunch of nerds!"

Sabrina rolled her eyes "As I have always said, we're from different worlds. Yes, we're all Rangers; but outside the team we're nothing alike." she explained "So Ethan wants to go watch a movie instead of Prom, leave him alone"

"But -" the Red ranger started, but cut off as Sabrina threw him a look challenging him to continue

"Changing subject!" Sabrina declared looking down at the box in her hand. It was the box containing the Dino Gems, or at least it had contained the Dino Gems. "I can't believe my Dino Gem isn't here" she pouted

Trent sighed "Im really sorry Sabrina," he apologized

"I know," she told him "and I get it; really I do"

He frowned "You do?"

"You were in a rush; the lair was collapsing around you. You had to grab the Gems, find your father _and_ get out before the Invisiportals shut down, that's just too much to take on. It's obvious you didnt have enough time to check that you had all six gems"

He nodded

"But I just got one question," she added

"What?" Trent asked, slightly nervous

She looked up at him "Out of the six Gems...why did you have to forget mine?" she frowned "Why couldnt you have forgotten Connor's or something!"

"Hey!" Connor exclaimed

Sabrina giggled as the others chuckled along with her...at least she wasn't mad

"Next time I will," Trent smiled

Sabrina nodded.

The Computer beeped behind them and the teens turned around to see what was happening, standing in the middle of the city was a giant Zord. A huge red energy beam was shot out of the chest and hit a mountain near-by which caused debris and rocks too explode from its formation and hit the city below. "Oh my -" the four of them started, but was cut off as Ethan's voice sounded over the monitors.

_"Dr. O, I found Zeltrax. And I don't think he's here for the double feature"_

"Ranger up," Tommy told his student as he reached the computers "we'll meet you there"

Falling into formation Sabrina watched as the others morphed and took off to help Ethan, leaving her behind to watch them from the screens. She sighed, her Dino Gem was missing therefore she couldnt be apart of the big bang against Zeltrax. The only other problem this caused was, without her Dino Gem the Phoenix Zord couldnt produce enough power to sustain the fire power in the Megazord let alone combine with it.

Stifling a yawn Sabrina watched friends on the monitors as they reached the scene "I should be out there, with them!" she complained

"With out you're Dino Gem; there's nothing you can do" Hayley told her daughter squeezing her shoulder

"Yeah, except sit back and watch my friends get thrown around like rag dolls!" Sabrina bit back, before sighing heavily as her mother flinched at her attitude "Mom, im sorry" she apologized

Hayley nodded and wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulders "It'll be okay...you'll see"

The younger red head sighed and exchanged looks with Hunter as the blonde offered her an encouraging smile; he touched her waist and kissed her hair as they watched the fight between the rangers and the Triptoids. Zeltrax's foot soldiers were nothing, but when Zeltrax sent out an energy blast that exploded the ground around the area the rangers were fighting they were thrown through the air and sent back to Earth with heavy thuds.

**xXx**

"This has gone far enough!" Tommy said, as he pushed himself up from the ground "Trent, can you handle the Triptoids?"

The White ranger followed his teacher's actions and got to his feet also "Not a problem," he nodded, and he run back into battle slashing at the foot soldiers and sending them flying away with sparks coming out of their chest.

Tommy then turned to the other three "You guys call the Zords; im gonna get Elsa" and he run off towards Zeltrax's Zord

"You got it!" Connor called after him "Dino Zords!"

Seconds later the Tyranno, Tricera and Ptera Zord stormed into view and leading the way was the Phoenix Zord. Its colours were dimmer and the cry it usually gave out when intercepting a scene was quieter than usual. Its eyes dimmed and flashed as if the energy was being drained right from it.

"What's up with Sabrina's Zord?" Kira frowned, before jumping into the Ptera Zord as the four came together to create the Phoenix-Saurus Megazord. They locked arms with Zeltrax and the fight began as Tommy jumped up and disappeared through the pipe on the arm of Zeltrax's Zord as he disappeared inside to find Elsa.

**xXx**

Three separate yells rebounded out of the speakers on the computers as the Phoenix-Saurus Megazord took a beating, after Sabrina had sent out her Zord the colours and energy levels appeared on the screens as the group back at the Dino Lab noticed that somehow the energies were dropping.

"It must have something to do with her Dino Gem," Hayley stated "The gem is linked to the Phoenix, and the Phoenix Zord is also compatible with the gem"

Hunter frowned "So you're saying when Sabrina's gem was destroyed; its connection to the Phoenix and Phoenix Zord was also destroyed?"

"It's possible" Hayley nodded, casting a glance at her daughter who was picking up loose debris on the other side of the lab. She stumbled in her step and pressed her hand against the wall as she raised the other to cover a yawn that escaped her lips "Its either the Gem has been destroyed or it's being drained of its energy"

"The Phoenix energy," Anton sighed

The older red head nodded "Yes" she answered

On the screens the Phoenix-Saurus Megazord was tied up tightly by a beam of laser energy. Kira had just disappeared from the Megazord and into Zeltrax's Zord to help Tommy save Elsa, what was happening in there was a complete mystery to those watching from the lab as they didnt have camera's inside the enemies cockpit. The Phoenix-Saurus Megazord was lifted into the air and slammed back down onto the ground.

"_Ethan,"_ came Connor's voice "_can you handle the Mesodon?"_

"_Thought you'd never ask_" Ethan responded, leaving the Phoenix-Saurus Megazord and entering the Mesodon "_Mesodon Megazord!"_

With the transformation complete; the fight between the three Zords began once more.

Picking up various objects Sabrina returned them to the computer's table, seeing as it was barely the only thing left standing. Hayley had managed to save the monitors so they could keep an eye on the other rangers. Looking up the youngest red head gasped as she watched purple and black strands of energy seep out of the Zelzord and into the air, turning the once clear blue sky a dark black. "Mom!" she called over shoulder

"What?" Hayley asked, approaching her daughter and also noticing the colour change in the sky outside

"What's he doing?" Hunter frowned

Hayley shook her head "I have no idea" she answered

After a few more hits, Ethan's voice sounded loud and clear "_We've got to get them out of there now_'

"Get who out of where?" Sabrina questioned

"Kira and Tommy," Hunter answered "their inside the Zelzord; their rescuing Elsa"

The younger red head groaned and turned to Kat and her mother "Why does every guy have to play hero?" she asked

"Its built into their genetic make-up," Hayley answered

Kat nodded in agreement

"Hey!" Hunter and Anton complained

The three girls laughed at them; turning back to the screens. Sabrina covered her mouth once more as another yawn escaped her lips.

**xXx**

"Ethan, hang on! I've got an idea!" Connor told the Blue ranger who had held the Zelzord at bay while from behind. The red ranger then rushed forward and aimed the Tyrannodrill at the centre of the Zelzord's chest; the drill sliced straight through the outer shell and when Connor pulled back left a gaping hole in the side of Kira, Elsa and Tommy to escape from. Kira and Elsa landed on the ground beside Trent who had just finished destroying the Triptoids but Tommy was no where to be seen.

"You're safe now," Kira told the former evil woman

Several moments later Tommy joined the three on the ground; but he wasnt alone as their reunion was cut short as Zeltrax followed the Black ranger.

"You didn't think I would let you go that easily, did you?" Zeltrax asked, as he walked towards the four. Tommy striking a defensive position in front of the others.

Trent caught Elsa's wrist "Come with me," he told her, pulling her out of danger

"You're going down, Tommy" Zeltrax threatened

"You with me Kira?" the Black ranger asked

Kira nodded "Oh yeah!" she stated

As the two Megazords took a beating from the electrical impulses given out from the Zelzord; Kira and Tommy flipped over, and increased their powers by going Super Dino as they slashed down at their enemy. He sparked and exploded as the two rangers turned their backs on him.

**xXx**

"The electrical impulses are rendering them useless," Anton said, watching the Megazord fight with the defeated Zelzord

Sabrina exchanged sad looks with Hunter as the older blonde nodded in confirmation; she sighed and turned back to the screens "Their gonna need all the Zords," she told the adults

"What do you mean?" Anton questioned

"This is it," the younger red head spoke "The final battle! It's where you say goodbye to everything! You're morphers, you're Ranger status and you're Zords!" she reached forward for the keypad and opened all Zord bays "Sending Auxiliary Zords!" she hit another button "Cephalazord!" the boxing Dino appeared "Dimetrozord!" the blue saw Dino, that Sabrina had saved appeared "Stegozord!" the purple pink Zord roared as it followed "Parasaurzord!" the green dino followed "Ankylozord!" the lumbering orange Zord left the bay "Brachiozord!" her uncle's Zord was the last to leave.

The four adults and red headed teenager watched from the safety of the lab as the Zords made it to the scene and Connor's commanding voice came over the speakers "_Zords! Full Power!"_

A massive beam tore through the air as it ripped the Zelzord in two; it exploded and fell backwards onto the ground.

_"We did it!"_ Connor declared happily, but the Zelzord wasnt finished yet, and as if someone had hit the rewind button, it reappeared as if nothing had ever happened. _"Not again!"_

**xXx**

As the Zelzord returned it was like someone had flipped the switch on a giant suction that was sucking all debris and rock formations into the air and towards the decaying Zelzord. Connor and Ethan were still inside the Megazords as they tried to keep them safe from being sucked into the air and destroyed.

"You've got to sacrifice the Zords!" Tommy told the two boys through his morpher

Connor shook his head "What?" he asked "We can't!"

"No, Dr. Oliver!" Ethan protested

"You've got too!" Tommy told them "it's the only way!"

The red ranger sighed "Okay," he frowned "Engage auto-destruct!"

"Im trying!" Ethan responded

As the suction continued to grow stronger and pull more and more debris and the two Megazords forward Connor and Ethan set themselves up for the destruction of the giants that had helped them in the past year "Goodbye old friends" Connor stated, before the two Megazords hit the Zelzord and the explosion of a life time ensued; with Connor and Ethan...still inside.

**xXx**

"Connor!" Sabrina exclaimed as they explosion took place on the monitors; showing signs of her friends still inside the Megazords "Ethan!"

**xXx**

The smoke cleared as did the darkness that had ensued from the evil streams of dark energy; the sun started to rise over the top of the tallest building in Reefside as Tommy. Kira, Trent and Elsa rushed, de-morphed towards the destruction site of the Zords. They found nothing but abandoned parts of the Megazords and Zords, but no Connor and Ethan.

"Where are they?" Kira asked, panic in her voice. Through the flames came to disfigured images "Ethan?" she frowned, before her eyes widened "Connor!"

In relief for their friends' safety, the four run forward. Only later to be joined by a tower of flames as Sabrina stepped out. "You're okay!" she said, hugging the Blue and Red rangers "that was impressive!" she said with a smile.

"But the Zords," Ethan frowned "Their destroyed"

The red head patted his shoulder "You had to do it," she told him "It was the only way to stop the Zelzord"

"So, that's it?" Connor asked "It can't just be over"

An explosion from behind caused them all to turn as from beneath the rubble appeared a scary but familiar face - Mesogog "Of course it's not over!" he growled, as the rangers turned to face him

"Why do they always come back for more?" Tommy questioned

"Because they don't know when to quit!" Sabrina offered an answer, with a small grin in her uncle's direction

"You destroyed my plans for creating a perfect world," Mesogog hissed "however, thanks to you Trent...I was able to absorb enough energy; to complete my transfiguration"

Trent frowned "What you talking about?" he snapped

Mesogog held up a claw as the scarlet Dino Gem glowed in his hand. Sabrina stepped forward slightly. "My Gem!" she protested "It's been you! You've been draining my energy! Now it all makes sense!" she explained "The reason my Zord seemed to be running on fumes! The reason I've been feeling so tired...so drained! You've been tapping into the Phoenix and using her energy to make yourself stronger!"

"Yes!" Mesogog growled "and as I grow stronger...you grow weaker"

Sabrina shook her head

"Witness the face of...you're final battle!" Mesogog growled as he started to transform. He threw the Scarlet Gem from his hand as Sabrina broke away from her friends and dashed off to retrieve it; behind her Mesogog's body became bigger as two horns sprouted on either side of his shoulders; his neck elongated and his head remained the same size. All in all, he looked like a plumper stretched out version of his last body.

The looks on the ranger's faces was surprise, shock and even fear. It was natural to feel fear, even for a ranger. Sabrina glanced over her shoulder and her eyes widened at the sight of Mesogog, she scrambled for her Gem which had rolled under a bit of rubble and Sabrina recognized it as her Phoenix Zord; it hadnt been destroyed as it was still intact, but the colours were fading and the eye was flashing. "Phoenix," she murmured, touching its head. The steel was cold under her touch. Fire flamed within her, and Sabrina knew it was the Phoenix recognizing its property. In a shower of flames her Zord disappeared back to the Zord Bay, where hopefully her mother would be able to re-calibrate it.

One never knew when the red head would need it again; as the flames disappeared, she smiled as her Gem shimmered in the glint of the sun over head. She snatched it up and turned back to the fight that had happened behind her. She ran back to her friends and fell into formation beside Connor.

"You guys ready for one last battle?" Tommy asked

The others nodded

"Ready?" Connor asked, determination etched into his features

"Ready!"

"Ready!"

"Ready!"

"Ready!"

"Ready!"

The others responded bringing up their wrists as their Morphers appeared

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"White Ranger, Dino Power!"

"Phoenix Power, Power Up!"

The six rangers morphed separately, before finishing with a roll call:

"Tyranno Power!"

"Tricera Power!"

"Ptera Power!"

"Brachio Power!"

"Drago Power!"

"Phoenix Power!"

Five out of six rangers had gone Super Dino Mode; but each of them had their weapons in hand. Sabrina's suit however, was subject to her stares. Due to the drainage of her powers by Mesogog, the scarlet suit was darker than usual and the gold wasnt as brilliant or flashy. When she had moved to summon her Fire Staff, there wasnt enough flame for the whole thing to appear and therefore she had been forced to use the Phoenix Blade. Not that she minded of course, but the Phoenix Blade took more energy to use than the Fire Staff. Energy she didnt seem to have at this particular moment in time.

"POWER RANGERS!" the six rangers yelled, despite anything else as a huge explosion sounded from behind them

"This is it!" Connor stated, before they run into battle

Mesogog fired lasers from his mouth at them, as they hit out of the six rangers three of them jumped up and over the blasts as one or two shielded themselves away using their weapons. But it didnt slow them down or stop them in their race forward. The three Primary rangers were the first to the beast, jumping into the air and slashing downwards when they got close enough, Connor twisted around in the air and as he landed behind the Mesogog was thrown backwards as Ethan slammed into him. The Blue ranger had been slammed into from the side by Mesogog's arm, after the Mesomonster had hit Kira across the chest.

Looking up at a battle cry, Mesogog saw Trent, Sabrina and Tommy jump down at him; when they landed the White and Black ranger's twisted around as Sabrina flipped over Phoenix Blade raised and connected the blade with Mesogog's armour. At the same time on either side of her Trent and Tommy's weapons also connected. Little to no sparks flew from the connection, and Mesogog wasnt even phased. He threw out his hands and sent the three Rangers hurling through the air and onto the hard ground below.

Back to his feet Connor jumped through the air and landed on Mesogog's back; as he held on tightly to his shirt "I got him!" he stated, as Mesogog thrashed around trying to dislodge the Red ranger from behind him. Not being able to hang on any longer Connor flipped over and off the back of the Mesomonster landing in a crouch as Mesogog turned towards him. Before having a full chance to turn towards the Red ranger, Trent and Tommy were back up and ready to fight. Mesogog growled as the White and Black rangers attacked once more, slashing at him with their weapons that seemed to be doing no good whatsoever.

Getting to his feet Ethan raced forward and sweeped at Mesogog's feet with Trent; the White and Blue rangers then twisted in the air as they landed and grabbed Mesogog's arms to hold at his side as one of the others took a hit. What they didnt expect was for Mesogog to turn the tables and throw them away from him. Trent and Ethan skidded to a halt side-by-side, and turned back to the Mesomonster as they were blasted with series of laser blasts. The ground beneath their feet exploded and they were blown into the air.

Tommy groaned as he was rammed against the side of an abandoned car; he pushed Mesogog away, but the Mesomonster turned the tables one again and attacked the Black ranger with close personal lasers that looked like they stung when they made impact with Tommy. He groaned as before falling to his knees and later down onto his stomach.

"Uncle Tommy!" Sabrina yelled out

"Hey!" Kira yelled, making it to Mesogog before Sabrina; she could see the younger red head was trying to regain her energy, and she feared that a fight with Mesogog would put her down for the count too early so in hopes of protecting her friend from complete destruction the blonde started forward "Back off!"

Mesogog looked up at the Ptera ranger; and pushed the car he had just slammed Tommy against towards her. Kira jumped up and run over the top of the car, jumping off into the air as her leathery wings appeared and she flew towards Mesogog. The monster fired lasers as usual and the blast hit Kira causing her to drop to the ground below before she even got close.

"My turn!" Connor commanded, appearing behind Mesogog

The Mesomonster turned on the Red ranger and opened his jaws as an elongated tongue shot out at Connor. The Red ranger in question flipped over numerous times to avoid getting caught, but it managed to catch him at one point. As Connor struggled a blur of silver sliced down and sparks flew; Mesogog hissed in pain and withdrew his tongue as Sabrina landed in front of Connor who had been pulled off the car he had landed on and now lay in a pile of boxes. "Back off!" she demanded

"Itsy Bitsy, Phoenix Ranger" Mesogog taunted "ready to be obliterated?"

Sabrina glared through her visor "You'd be surprised how many times I have heard that!" she snapped back "And yet...im still standing!"

"Not anymore!" Mesogog growled; throwing out his tongue and wrapping it around her once more. Her Phoenix Blade clattered to the floor as she lost her grip on it and was pulled towards the Mesomonster. He squeezed her tightly as she breathed in sharply, before the breath was pushed out of her lungs once more. Concentrating on getting out of this bind, a small flame licked around her body as she disappeared and Mesogog's tongue sparked once more. She flamed back in beside Connor and stumbled sideways into the car he had been pulled off of seconds ago, before sliding down into a sitting position.

She hated feeling like this! Drained and helpless.

"Hover craft cycle!" Ethan's voice echoed throughout the building site as he rode in on his bike; Mesogog fired lasers at him and the Blue ranger swerved to avoid them.

Getting back to his feet Connor flipped side-ways over the white car that Sabrina was using as support and landed behind Mesogog "Over here, Mesomess!" he teased "Triassic Ranger!" energy filled him as his suit glowed and changed into the Triassic Ranger. The shield of Triumph had been destroyed but he didnt need it or the energy of his friends to phase now. He had all the strength he needed, just knowing his friends lives, the protection of Reefside and the whole world was counting on him. "Battlizer!" the Battlizer appeared as well as the cannons. Connor jumped into the air and fired two high voltage energy blasts at Mesogog who flew backwards from the blast and crashing it boxes, metal bins and bricks behind him. Ripples of blue energy ricocheted through him as he sparked.

Re-grouping with the red ranger, the weakened Rangers congratulated Connor on his defeat...that was at least until the debris moved and Sabrina exclaimed loudly in disbelief

"Unbelievable!" the red head cried

And out from under the rubble came Mesogog. With a growl he blurred as another version of himself appeared, taking the rangers by surprise.

"He's replicating!" Connor stated, and before long hundreds upon hundreds of Mesomonsters stood before the Rangers

"One was bad enough," Ethan complained "How do we fight them all?"

Tommy turned to his students "Guys we have to use all of our powers! It's the only way"

"Right!" Connor nodded

Falling into the usual formation the rangers twirled their arms through the air and brought them to a halt emphazing the Dino Thunder emblem on their suits "Power Rangers!" they commanded together.

"I summon the Power of the Gem!" Connor commanded

"Dino Gems! Unite!" the six rangers called out as they threw their hands into the air; combined together the six Gems formed a flaming version of a huge T-Rex who lunged forward and chomped its jaws down on the Mesomonster in the front of the line. The rangers turned as a deafening energy blast rebounded off the site; and as the flames died down. Mesogog had gone. Once and for all.

_-Scene-_

After the defeat of Mesogog; the rangers re-grouped, now de-morphed in the centre of the building site. Connor wrapped his arm around Sabrina as he hugged her like an older brother would a younger sister. She was looking a little drained and her breathing was slightly heavier than the rest.

"Everyone okay?" Tommy asked, looking around at the teens

Connor frowned "I feel different..." he trailed off

"Yeah," Trent agreed "Like normal again"

"Me too!" Kira frowned

"Its gone," Ethan proclaimed, looking at his Dino Gem "the power's gone"

Sabrina shook her head "Speak for yourself," she groaned

"Are you alright?" Tommy asked her, noticing her drained complexion and ragged breath

"Im fine," she smiled "A little drained...but fine"

The others nodded, as she hugged Connor back. He truly was a worry wart...especially when it came to his little 'sister' as he had dubbed her now.

"It took everything the Gems had to destroy Mesogog," the now former Black ranger explained

Connor looked down at his Dino Gem "So these are just -"

"Ancient artefacts," Tommy answered "That would look great in a museum"

Footsteps sounded from behind them and the team turned as Cassidy, Devin and Elsa appeared. Elsa looked relieved that it was all over and Cassidy looked surprised as she addressed the group "Hello Rangers," she smiled

The six former rangers moved forward to stand before her; Sabrina still leaning against Connor for support. "So you know then," he said, looking at the reporter

"Well, I kinda already knew" Devin explained "but I had to show Cassidy in person"

"This is like the greatest thing ever!" Cassidy exclaimed excitedly, turning to hug Devin tightly.

Tommy sighed and looked around at the others; he caught Sabrina's gaze as she smiled weakly. This wasnt something they wanted leaked to the media. Their lives would be a nightmare if it was, no one would leave them alone. And although fame did have its perks, being followed around all the time by reporter's wasnt something they needed.

"And we've got it all on tape," Cassidy continued as she broke away from Devin and turned back to the team "you know a reporter could make a whole career out of this"

"Cassidy, do you realize what our lives will be like if that tape gets out?" Tommy asked, his student

The reporter nodded "Yeah," she admitted "that's why I'm giving this to you" and she handed over the tape. Surprising the Rangers.

"Wait, Cassidy passing up a scoop of a lifetime?" Kira frowned "Why?"

Cassidy looked around at them all "Because you're my friends" she told them "it wouldnt be right to ruin your lives just to make mine better. Not after everything you've done for us"

The former Ranger team smiled as they listened to her, maybe people did change.

"I always knew there was a heart deep down in there somewhere," Ethan stated, from behind the others. Connor and Sabrina exchanged smiles as they looked back at the blonde, who smiled at Ethan.

"Yeah," she smiled "I just needed someone to help me find it" she grinned at Devin "Now if you'll excuse us..."

Devin nodded "Yeah, we're off to the Prom" and he held out his arm for Cassidy who took it and the two walked away.

Elsa smirked at the Rangers and followed after them.

"Finally," Kira sighed "I thought those two were _never_ going to get together"

Sabrina grinned and looked down at Kira and Trent; the former White ranger smiled at the blonde and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Like two others I know," she commented, giggling as the two blushed and avoided eye contact with her "Its Tori and Blake all over again!" she chuckled.

"And just like that," Connor grinned "Life goes back to normal"

"Our lives may be normal," Tommy responded "But trust me; it will never be the same"

Sabrina nodded in agreement "Yeah; trust him...he knows what he's talking about. You know, being a Ranger Legend an all"

The others chuckled and they turned and headed for home.

**xXx**

That night the biggest hall at City Hall was filled with dancing teenagers as their school Prom was being held there, already the place was packed with students and their dates. Teachers and faculty were also present along with chaperones; parents and friends. Hayley Horizon, mingled about the crowd searching for her daughter and Hunter, she had already come across Ethan and met his date, she hadnt found Kira just yet. Trent was also missing as well as Connor and his date. Weaving her way through the crowd the older red head smiled as she reached the doors to find Devin and Cassidy just entering.

"Don't you two look nice," she smiled at them both

"Thank You, Hayley," Cassidy grinned "and on behalf of the entire Prom committee I just wanted to thank you for helping out tonight"

Hayley smiled in surprise.

"The new, kinder, gentler Cassidy," Devin stated

Hayley nodded "So I hear, and what you did for the Rangers took a lot of courage" she told the teens

"Yeah, well a good reporter knows when to talk and when to keep a secret" Cassidy responded. She then smiled and allowed Devin to escort her into the ball room.

Hayley stopped them once more "You didnt happen to see Sabrina and Hunter outside, did you?" she asked

"No," Devin shook his head "Why? They not here yet?"

The older red head nodded "Yeah," before she smiled "Oh, don't worry. She's probably still getting ready, dresses and dancers are not really her thing"

Devin and Cassidy nodded in understanding and walked away as Hayley turned back to the crowd and spotted Connor had arrived. She weaved herself through the crowd once more as she approached the former red ranger as his date smiled at something he had just said, she recognized the girl as Krista. The same girl who had been kidnapped by Zeltrax a few months back. Krista smiled at Connor and walked away, as Hayley appeared beside the two former Red and Blue rangers.

"Hey Connor," she greeted

Connor smiled "Hey Hayley, Sabrina here yet?" he asked

"No, not yet" she answered

"She's awfully late," Ethan frowned looking down at his wrist watch "Didnt she say, she'd meet us here?"

Connor nodded "Hunter was supposed to be picking her up, as soon as he got out from the Thunder Academy"

"Yeah," Hayley nodded "She did call me half hour ago, said she was having a little trouble with her dress. Like you've probably guessed, Dresses aren't really her thing"

The two boys chuckled; that was true. In the last year, they had gotten to know Sabrina very well and learned that she wasnt really fond of dresses, she'd wear them but they werent a type of clothing she would specifically go looking for. She preferred shorts and t-shirts, preferably Soccer jerseys. But there was the occasional time were she wear clothes that related more to a girl's perspective than a boys.

"She'll be here soon," Ethan reassured his friend's mother

Hayley nodded "Im gonna go find Tommy and Kat," she smiled "See you boys later"

"Bye Hayley" the two called after her as she walked away

"So what changed you're mind?" Connor asked, falling back into the chat he was having with Ethan before Hayley appeared "had all the mutant freaks you can handle for one year?"

Ethan smiled "actually I had time to rethink the whole Tradition thing"

At that moment a female voice cut through their conversation as the same girl from the movie theatre approached them "Oh, you must be Connor," she smiled at the All star "Ethan, has told me so much about you"

"Im sure he has," Connor nodded

"Where's you're friends Kira and Sabrina?" the girl asked, turning to her date "I want to meet them"

Ethan smiled "Uh, Sabrina is running a little late" he explained "she'll be here soon. As for Kira, she's around here somewhere"

"Have you guys seen Trent?" Connor asked "Maybe she's with him, they are here together right?"

"I think so" Ethan commented

"Hey, guys" came a familiar shout from above them. The two looked up to see Trent looking down at them

Connor nodded "Hey Trent," he greeted back "We were just talking about you; where's you're date?"

"You'll see," the former White ranger smiled, before looking up at Tommy who stood beside him with his date Kat Hilliard.

"So Trent, what's next for you?" the science teacher asked

Trent smiled "Actually, im really excited." he nodded "im heading to Art school in the fall"

"Yeah?" Tommy grinned "You okay with that Anton?" he asked his old friend, who stood behind his son smiling proudly

"Couldn't be happier," Mercer replied "What about you Tommy? What's next for the man, who's done it all?" he grinned

Tommy chuckled "I was thinking of staying here teaching," he answered, exchanging a look with Kat "Live a quiet life"

His date smiled and nodded; she had been accepted fully as a teacher at Reefside High, and was looking forward to working alongside Tommy. It was one thing for them to go their separate ways after they had finished being rangers, but it seemed fate wanted to give them a second chance seeing as their Paths had crossed once again after 11 years.

"You sure about that?" the newly re-formed Elsa asked as she approached the group "I hear the new principal is a real hard nose"

Tommy chuckled "I think, she'll be brilliant"

The woman smiled, before turning to Anton who had put down his glass of champagne and spoken "I was wondering if the new principal, would save a dance for an old friend?" he asked

"I'd be honoured" she responded with a smile.

The two smiled back at Tommy and Trent before walking away. Trent nodded after his father before turning to his former team-mate who moved past him "You out of here?" he asked

"No," Tommy chuckled "I gotta introduce the band"

"Cool" Trent grinned, before turning to Kat as the two followed Tommy downstairs and re-grouped with Connor, Ethan and their dates and Hayley.

Kat looked around "Where's Sabrina?" she asked

"Everyone's asked me that tonight," Hayley chuckled "I can't get reception in here to call her. But im sure she's on her way"

Kat nodded and looked up to the stage where Tommy was standing.

"Hey guys, I just want to say we've had an interesting year" Tommy spoke into the microphone, as the senior class of Reefside High 2004 fell silent "We've been through alot, more than any school should have to go through. But we've made it, and we're okay. That's what's important; so let's have fun tonight, and to help us do that; here she is - Kira Ford!"

The curtain behind him lifted and Kira and her band appeared; the blonde stepped up the mic and the music began as her class-mates cheered loudly from the dance floor.

_"Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh_

_You gave me something more_

_More than I've ever felt before_

_We could be falling in love_

_Oh baby_

_I can picture you and me_

_More than coming closer_

_Just a little more time and_

_Just a little less thinking_

_Just a little more time is all that I need_

_Just a little less believing_

_Just a little more breathing_

_Let's give it time_

_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh"_

As Kira sang the senior class danced the music as the former rangers cheered for their friend; Kira smiled as she sang and images of the past year sped through her mind. She had been against being a ranger at first but looking back on her life now...she could honestly say; she wouldnt change it for the world.

**xXx**

Hunter groaned as he finally arrived on the driveway leading to Sabrina's place, she had mentioned Prom to Tori last week when she was in Blue Bay Harbour and the Water sensei had practically bullied the two of them into going. Sabrina had stated that she didnt _want_ to go to Prom and had given a very lengthily list of why she didnt want to go. She didn't do anything formal. She didnt have a dress, and she felt extremely stupid shopping for a dress when she was considered a tom boy by all of her friends. When Shane and Dustin had caught wind of Sabrina in a prom dress they had chuckled only to be silenced by a look from Tori as the Water Sensei explained why Sabrina just _had_ to go to Prom.

In the end the red head had caved and he had been roped into going mostly because he was Sabrina's boyfriend and if he didnt take her someone else would surely ask Sabrina. Although the red head had stated that if she had to go to Prom then she wasnt going unless he was her date. So now, he was heading to pick her up. They were late, very late. But he had only just managed to get away from the Thunder Academy after the final students had gone to bed and Leanne and her father were also in their quarters; although Leanne wished him luck and told him to tell Sabrina know that she wanted pictures.

Leanne and Tori were alot alike than many people would have thought it.

As he drove, the blonde passed a black sedan heading back towards the road behind him. He frowned and cast a glance at the car, but couldnt see who was inside as the windows were tinted and all he could see was the reflection of his car. Shaking his head he continued up the drive as the black sedan disappeared from view in his rear view mirror. Turning back to the Oliver house, Hunter's breath caught in his throat, after he had pulled to a halt and got out. The front door to the Oliver house stood wide open, inside was dark and silent. Racing up the steps onto the porch he entered the hallway.

"Sabrina?" he called out, hoping she was here and he was just being paranoid. There was no answer. "Sabrina?" he called again, before starting to climb the stairs to the first floor. He turned at the top and made his way down the landing to the bedroom at the end. Sabrina's bedroom. He pushed open the door and cast a look around, hanging on the door of the wardrobe straight ahead of him was Sabrina's prom dress, a classic halter neckline and layering. The was a graceful draped style of the elegant A line ball gown silhouetted skirt and the shimmer of satin fabric; light crimson shawl was attached to it also. The colour of the dress itself was Scarlet; the shawl was the only thing which was his former Ranger colour.

Aside from the fact that her dress looked like it hadnt been touched, the rest of her room looked like someone had been searching for something; the second door on the wardrobe stood open and clothes were missing; the draws on her bedside table was pulled open and upon closer inspection Hunter became aware that her Ninja Morpher and Dino Gem were missing. Her cell phone was also gone along with a couple of photos that she kept in her room. Four photos in particular were missing: One of just Hayley and Sabrina, another of the two red heads and Tommy. And the last two were of her last two ranger teams: The Ninja Storm team and the recent Dino Team.

"Sabrina?" he called again, hurrying back down the stairs to be sure that she wasn't still in the house somewhere. Maybe all this was for a reason; maybe something was bothering that made her feel like she wasn't safe in her own home. Hell she had been kidnapped so many times by different people it was a wonder she felt safe anywhere that she was alone! Stepping off the last step on the stairs he entered the kitchen, and turned towards the entrance to the Dino Lab. It had been sealed after the Rangers had returned from their final battle with Mesogog and therefore he knew she wasnt down there.

A sigh escaped his lips as he turned to leave, where the hell was she? As he turned something caught his attention; a note on the table. He frowned and picked it up as he recognized Sabrina's handwriting, it was a short note and the writing was hastily written but he recognized it.

"What?" he frowned, grabbing the note he hurried out of the house closing the front door behind him. He got back into his car and drove as fast as he could towards the centre of town, where the Prom was being held.

_-Scene-_

Once inside Hunter quickly located Hayley and the former Rangers, as he approached Connor spotted him first and frowned when he realized he was alone "Hey, dude," the former red ranger greeted "Where's Sabrina?"

"Well, I went to pick her up," Hunter started to explain "but when I got there she was gone"

Hayley and Tommy snapped around simultaneously to look at the Thunder Ninja "What do you mean 'gone'?" they asked together, causing the others to exchange looks

"As in not there," Hunter answered "the house was empty; her room looked like she or someone tore through it, like they were searching for someone. There is clothes missing from her wardrobe, her Ninja Morpher and Dino Gem are gone along with the photos she keeps of us. Her prom dress is on her door like it hasn't been touched and this -" he pulled out the note "- was found on the kitchen table"

He showed it to Hayley who read it quickly, before making a mad dash for the door; the others frowned and followed after her

"Are you sure, she isn't still there?" Tommy asked Hunter

He nodded "Im positive," he responded "I called out to her and everything, but there was no reply. Uh, but there was a black sedan leaving the house as I was arriving. I couldnt see who was inside the windows were tinted"

"Like secret service kind of tinted?" Kira asked

Hunter nodded

As they made it outside Hayley was arguing with someone down the line "Hello?" she asked "Hel -" she cut off "Damn it!"

"Is everything okay?" Anton asked, seeing as he knew the Rangers secrets and he could tell that Hayley was protective of her daughter

The older red head sighed but nodded "Yeah," she said, trying to put on a brave face although she was panicking on the inside "everything's fine" she turned to Hunter and the other teens "Sabrina is safe," she reassured them "but she is needed elsewhere right now"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Connor asked

Hayley shook her head to show that she either didn't know or she couldnt explain; as the older red head stared at the phone, Kira reached the note that Hayley had dropped in her haste to get her cell phone. Reading over the singer's shoulder the teens frowned at the note, as it read:

_No time to explain. Have Mom call Angela. She'll explain everything. I'll call as soon as I can. Tell Hunter I love him._

_- Sabrina_

Exchanging looks each of the teens had one question that needed to be answered and that was -

What the hell was going on?

* * *

**A/N: Aw it's over! *gasps* where's Sabrina? Should the others be worried? Or relieved that she is safe?**

**Well this is the end of Dino Thunder: The Secret Phoenix. But if you stick around you'll find out soon what has happened to Sabrina.**

**Review (pretty please. It is the last chapter after all)**

**Thanks**

**~*Kara*~**

**P.S. A picture of Sabrina's dress is posted on my profile if you want a visual of what it looks like. Just use your imagination and pretend that the dress is Scarlet as it is Pink in the picture. Thanks for being awesome you guys.**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 21st of August 2010 at 3:54AM_


End file.
